Melodía de Invierno
by Stacy Adler
Summary: [Serie Melodía #2] La tímida Fujii era un bálsamo refrescante en la vida de Yohei Mito. Pronto supo que se había enamorado de ella irremediablemente, y se propuso protegerla del mundo si era necesario. Sakuragi, herido por su lesión a la espalda, encontrará en Nanami Tsubasa el consuelo perfecto para recuperar su alma y ser nuevamente el Rey del Rebote. [Portada: Salvamakoto]
1. Atravieso corriendo la ciudad

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto de Slam Dunk!**

**Antes de partir, esto va para los nuevos lectores: «Melodía de Invierno» es la continuación del fic «Melodía de Verano», en el cual exploramos el camino que siguió Fujii para enamorarse de Yohei Mito. Si bien no es necesario leer «Verano» para comprender lo que pasará en esta historia, en la cual habrá una profundización importante de los sentimientos que experimentan ambos personajes principales, evolucionando desde el enamoramiento hacia el amor propiamente tal, sí creo que sería mejor partir con dicho fic para interiorizarse de mejor manera en todo lo que ocurrirá a continuación.**

**Otra cosa que quisiera destacar es que este fanfiction califica perfectamente como una versión literaria de un manga shoujo. Soy una gran fanática del manga en general, y he leído desde Gantz hasta Candy Candy, pero mi género favorito siempre es el shoujo. No obstante, tiene puntos que me son desagradables, como la personalidad que suelen tener las protagonistas femeninas. En mangas donde la temática se centra en la «vida escolar» (como es el caso de esta historia) la prota suele ser una chica tímida al extremo, de volverse loca con un simple abrazo, hasta no ser capaz de explicar decentemente lo que quiere al pobre prota. Y el prota, muchacho que, o tiene mucha experiencia sexual pero nunca se había enamorado, o jamás en la vida ha sido capaz de enamorarse por lo que nunca ha tenido contacto sexual ni nada (gracias a dios Marmalade Boy no es así XD y varios otros como KareKano, pero la mayoría son del estilo).**  
**Mi objetivo con Fujii y Yohei es no situarlos en ninguno de los dos extremos. Okay, Fujii es tímida, pero eso no significa que sea estúpida. Y Yohei también carece de experiencia en relaciones románticas, pero no es idiota. Fin de la premisa xD**

**Los capítulos de este fic también serán cortos, pero no tanto como «Verano» XD dos mil palabras aproximadamente. Es menos de lo que suelo publicar en otros fics, pero no quiero que se vuelva tedioso, por eso lo dejé en esa extensión. La frecuencia de publicación será alrededor de una vez por semana. Aunque quería subir a fines de marzo este fic, tuve un retraso porque me operé XD esa fue la razón de la demora extra, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Y bueno, basta de _blah blah_. ¡Pasemos a la acción!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

Atravieso corriendo la ciudad.

Tras pasar una hora y algo viendo al peleador belga Jean-Claude Van Damme ejecutar todo tipo de movimientos acrobáticos de artes marciales para derrotar a sus rivales, el buen Yohei Mito salió casi en éxtasis del cine tras disfrutar de una excelente función, butacas cómodas, y la chica con la que recién empezaba a salir, que se le introducía en el corazón con cada vez mayor fuerza.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó con ambas manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Verdad que sí, Fujii?

La aludida, Fujii Koizumi, caminaba tras Yohei roja como un tomate. No solo la ruborizaba su acompañante sino también el esbelto cuerpo de aquel actor extranjero que analizó hasta el cansancio durante toda la película. ¿Cómo conseguía un hombre tener un físico de ese tipo? Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza el tipo de entrenamiento y dieta que debía seguir un deportista así.

Quizás lo más llamativo para ella era pensar que Yohei podía compartir cierta similitud con el actor. Como siempre usaba camisas amplias no era mucho lo que podía atisbar de sus brazos, pero no le cabía duda de que si los tocaba encontraría una buena cantidad de masa muscular. También su torso y espalda se veían fuertes. Y entonces... el sonrojo que ya llevaba encima explotó como una tetera hirviendo. Yohei alcanzó a presenciar el momento justo cuando parecía echar humo.

—¿Qué...? —La miró como si estuviera loca. Después se le ocurrió una idea—: No me digas que _te gustó_ Van Damme. —Puso mala cara.

Fujii volvió a explotar.

—Uhm... no lo conocía, es muy bueno... —Trató de salirse por la tangente.

—Ya, no es para emocionarse tanto —gruñó en voz baja.

No le hacía gracia admitir que estaba _un poquitito _celoso de no ser él quien había sonrojado a Fujii (o eso creía). Le parecía absurdo, pero ya venía habituándose a sentir cosas nuevas desde que estaba con ella... hasta que su propia actitud le hizo tanta gracia que terminó riéndose sin control.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó todavía carcajeándose. Fujii asintió en silencio disimulando su extrañeza—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—_¡Okonomiyaki! _—exclamó sin pensar. Se arrepintió casi al instante por haber mostrado tanto entusiasmo, pero como Yohei parecía feliz de verla contenta dejó de importarle.

Para Fujii, una cosa era proponerse un comportamiento relajado con el chico que le gustaba y otra muy distinta era conseguirlo de verdad. Estaba poniendo todo de su parte y él podía ver sus esfuerzos, por eso la premiaba con sus mejores sonrisas en cada momento que el verdadero carácter de Fujii emergía desde los rincones de su arraigada timidez.

Comenzaron a caminar bajo el sol cogidos de la mano.

—¡Muy bien! Comamos hasta reventar.

.

.

El restaurante especializado en Okonomiyaki que eligieron para cenar se encontraba a medio camino entre el cine y la estación de tren más cercana. Estaba resultando una comida llena de risas por parte de Yohei, y exclamaciones de gusto por el lado de Fujii. Era su platillo favorito, y al joven de pelo negro le quedó muy claro de solo contemplar su expresión con cada bocado.

—¿Quiere preparar uno, señorita? —preguntó de pronto el cocinero con una sonrisa, entregándole dos paletas a Fujii. Le encantaba ver parejas jóvenes, y cada vez que se encontraba con una los instaba a cocinarse. No necesitó observarlos mucho rato para darse cuenta de que había algo más que amistad entre ellos, a pesar de que sus interacciones no eran evidentes para cualquiera.

Fujii aceptó cohibida el ofrecimiento. Se cambió de lado ocupando lugar frente a la plancha caliente, aplicó un poco de desinfectante en sus manos y vertió la mezcla.

—Yohei-kun, ¿qué ingredientes quieres? —inquirió concentrada.

—Cebolla, carne y queso. —Casi se le dividía la cara de la enorme sonrisa que llevaba puesta.

El cocinero le alcanzó a Fujii los alimentos, quien comenzó a mover las paletas con una habilidad impensada para cualquiera de los presentes. Yohei, que tenía el mentón apoyado en su puño, bajó el brazo para no perderse detalle de la exhibición que estaba dando la chiquilla. Casi aplaudió cuando vio la tortilla dar un par de vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar perfectamente sobre la plancha caliente. Fujii puso a asar la carne y la cebolla con algunos condimentos, cuando consideró que estaban bien cocidos los dejó sobre la tortilla. Inmediatamente después derritió un poco el queso y lo dejó caer en hilos hacia los demás ingredientes. Quedó como si hubiera hecho algunas figuras sin sentido visto de cerca, pero de lejos alcanzaba cierta armonía. Yohei se apartó un poco de la silla para apreciar el _efecto_ _artístico_, así se dio cuenta de que no era el único observando las habilidades de Fujii.

El cocinero comenzó a aplaudir secundado por los demás comensales, provocándole a la niña unas ganas tremendas de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Intentando ocultar lo más posible su rostro avergonzado, Fujii deslizó el Okonomiyaki terminado al plato de Yohei con una última floritura.

—¡Señorita, qué habilidad!, ¿en qué curso va? —preguntó el cocinero poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Primer año de preparatoria... —Suspiró aliviada de que la gente ya estuviera dispersándose.

—Si quiere trabajar aquí medio tiempo tiene un puesto asegurado. Piénselo. —Le dedicó un gracioso guiño—. Ahora, el siguiente Okonomiyaki corre por cuenta de la casa. ¿De qué le gustaría?

—I-igual... que el anterior —respondió tartamudeando.

—¡Marchando! Ya puede volver a sentarse con su novio.

El sonrojo de Fujii volvió a estallar como fuegos artificiales en año nuevo. Caminó robóticamente hacia Yohei para instalarse en el asiento contiguo. Iba a preguntarle si le había gustado el Okonomiyaki que había preparado para él... y lo encontró atacándolo como un desesperado. ¡Ni siquiera parecía haberse tragado dos tortillas antes! Increíble cuánto podía zampar un hombre.

No le cupo duda de que estaba muy contento con la comida, tal era la cara de gusto que mostraba. Y no se contenía un pelo. Fujii se dio cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba esa forma de ser tan honesta, que le daba ánimo constante para continuar esforzándose en superar de a poco su timidez con él.

—Cocinas increíble —la alabó Yohei en una pausa para tomar agua.

—Mi familia está en la industria hotelera —explicó cortando un trozo del Okonomiyaki que le había regalado el cocinero—. Me siento un poco tramposa.

—Se requiere habilidad para cocinar así, no solo conocimiento. Mira —le quitó un pedacito de tortilla y se la echó a la boca rápidamente—, esto —dijo todavía masticando— que preparó el chef está buenísimo, pero creo que el tuyo sabe igual o mejor.

Algo impactada, Fujii tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de ahogarse por la emoción.

—Vas a hacer que me lo crea —murmuró.

Yohei volvió a apoyar el mentón en su puño cerrado para mirarla con suspicacia, resaltando la sonrisa tierna que le había brotado en el rostro sin proponérselo.

—Pues créelo.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa de Fujii a eso de las siete de la tarde. Como era una noche despejada, se podía divisar claramente a las estrellas titilando en compañía de la luna, que para ese momento se encontraba en cuarto menguante y opacaba un poco el brillo de la competencia. Lo habían pasado tan bien juntos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora.

Fujii sentía que caminar de la mano con Yohei era cada vez más natural, aunque continuaba luchando contra el pudor. Para él iba incluso más allá: cuando debía soltarla quedaba con una sensación de vacío en sus dedos. Echaba de menos su tacto delicado casi desde el momento de apartarse, y esa tarde lo pudo comprobar cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa. Tras liberar su mano ella le clavó la mirada, y su color chocolate pareció irse derritiendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Yohei-kun... hay algo que quiero hacer desde tiempo atrás, pero me da tanta vergüenza... —Sus mejillas encendidas respaldaban aquellas tímidas palabras.

Yohei se empezó a poner nervioso con la resolución que adoptaron los ojos de la niña. Era su primera novia así que no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema más que lo indicado por su intuición, la cual solía dar resultado cuando la aplicaba... en otras situaciones. Pero claro, que eso no le daba garantía de nada, y dejarse llevar por las circunstancias no era precisamente su especialidad. Le gustaba tener todo más o menos previsto para no _sufrir sorpresas_, aunque también comprendía que no podía esquematizar cada evento de su vida, menos cuando se trataba de relaciones humanas. ¡Y con una chica!, era incluso más imprevisible. Tragó saliva mientras Fujii se colocaba justo enfrente.

—Por favor... ¿quieres inclinarte un poco y cerrar los ojos? —murmuró despacio.

Él le hizo caso metiéndose ambas manos en sus bolsillos para no delatar lo nervioso que estaba. Lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en mantenerse relajado, como cuando iba a pelear... ¿Era momento de aplicar esa premisa?

«Inspirar y exhalar. Con ritmo continuo. No hay razón para volverse loco».

Claro que todo eso se le fue al garete apenas advirtió la respiración de Fujii en su rostro. ¡Mierda! Sí, se iba a volver loco en cualquier minuto. La expectación lo estaba matando.

De pronto, dejó de sentirla.

«¿Eh...?».

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró con el bonito mentón de la chica, que parecía estirarse como si estuviera mirando por encima de su cabeza. Casi volvió a bajar los párpados para inspirar el tenue aroma de su colonia, pero se distrajo cuando percibió que le estaba tocando el pelo.

—¿Qué haces, Fujii? —Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que creía que iba a ocurrir.

—Tu cabello... llevo meses queriendo tocarlo —confesó en voz queda.

Yohei soltó una exclamación sin sentido. En verdad creía que lo iba a besar; jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que era su pelo lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Te molesta, Yohei-kun? —inquirió tímidamente.

—No... —Lo cierto era que normalmente sí, no le gustaba que le manosearan el cabello, pero se sorprendió de descubrir que con Fujii no le afectaba en absoluto.

—Pensé que usabas espray en vez de gel. —El tacto de su pelo era casi húmedo y se sentía suave. Tuvo que refrenarse de hundirle los dedos y revolverle los mechones. ¿Cómo se vería sin ese peinado? Era una de las muchas facetas que anhelaba descubrir de él.

—El espray reseca mucho —explicó.

Fujii utilizó sus palmas para ordenarle un par de mechas que parecían estar escapándose hacia delante, y cuando tenía ambas manos por arriba de sus orejas se quedó quieta. Bajó un poco la cara, encontró la expresión provocativa de Yohei, no pudo seguir resistiendo otro impulso mucho más fuerte que revolverle el pelo: le echó los brazos al cuello en un apretado abrazo.

Ahora sí, el pobre Yohei iba a explotar. No estaba preparado para un contacto tan directo con Fujii, que con su cuerpo delgado se acoplaba maravillosamente al suyo. Sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la pasó por la cintura de la chica apretando delicadamente.

—Hoy fue el día más feliz para mí, Yohei-kun... Gracias —murmuró contra la piel de su cuello.

Lo soltó tan repentinamente como lo había abrazado.

—Eh... ¿gracias a ti? —No era una pregunta, pero sonó como tal.

En ese momento, Fujii soltó unas tímidas risitas que se vieron adorables en combinación con su permanente rubor. No era muy dada a reír, y por eso Yohei se alegraba cuando conseguía ese efecto. Le encantaba que fuera tímida tanto como deseaba verla feliz y relajada. A ser posible, lograrlo él mismo. Reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos le llevó todo el camino hacia su casa y un par de cigarrillos que se arriesgó a fumar en plena calle sabiendo que podían cursarle una multa; en ese momento le importaba más pensar. Los disfrutó a fondo con la intención de empezar a dejarlo. Fujii le había dicho que ese era «un mal hábito», y dado que ella se esforzaba tanto por él, bien podía hacer lo mismo y darle en el gusto. Finalmente, era el único del grupo que todavía fumaba sabiendo que no le hacía bien para la salud.

Botó la última colilla en un basurero antes de ingresar a su casa quitándose rápidamente los zapatos. Al dejarlos en el suelo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

.

.

**Y así llegamos al final de este primer capítulo. A lo largo de la historia nos encontraremos con una que otra sorpresa. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño si cumplo con las expectativas. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	2. Con la luz del sol a mis espaldas

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por el precioso recibimiento en el capítulo anterior :D de verdad, ¡estoy muy feliz!, con las preguntas, comentarios, estrellitas y demases.**  
**Ahora pasemos a averiguar quién (o quiénes xD) estaba en la casa de Yohei cuando llegó de su primera cita con Fujii.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Con la luz del sol a mis espaldas.**

«Así que Hanamichi está aquí. ¿Por qué no me extraña?», pensó Yohei con una mueca burlona en los labios. Y no solo eso: también se encontraban los zapatos de su padre. En ese momento le llamó la atención no considerar fuera de lugar la presencia de su amigo en la casa, más sí la de su papá. Tras disfrutar la tarde con Fujii se hallaba más receptivo a ciertas situaciones que antes no le despertaban interés. Que su progenitor hubiese regresado temprano del trabajo podría catalogarse como algo _extraño_, puesto que era un trabajólico empedernido.

Soltando un suspiro, caminó hacia la sala de estar pensando en hablar un rato con su amigo y lo encontró despatarrado en su sofá, admirando unas zapatillas de baloncesto que parecían ser nuevas.

—Mira, Yohei, ¿no son hermosas? —Las exhibió Hanamichi con orgullo cambiando el ángulo varias veces.

—Pues sí, lo son —reflexionó observando sus colores, rojo y negro, que coincidían con las tonalidades de la camiseta oficial de Shohoku.

—Haruko-san y yo fuimos a comprarlas hoy. ¡Parecía una cita! —Tenía la cara casi tan roja como su cabello—. Es tan linda y preocupada…

Yohei se encogió de hombros, a punto de reír. Tomó una de las zapatillas percatándose de lo grandes que eran. Bueno, Hanamichi era mucho más alto que él, lógicamente su calzado concordaba con su tamaño. Dejó la zapatilla a un lado tras inspeccionarla cuidadosamente.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el pelirrojo de pronto—. ¡Casi lo olvido!, ¿cómo te fue a ti? Los muchachos me dijeron que no te fuiste a jugar _Pachinko_ con ellos. ¡Andabas en una cita con… eh… —Yohei le recordó el nombre de su chica—, eso, Fujii-san! ¡Admítelo!

—Fuimos a ver una película, y luego a comer —mencionó echándose sobre el sillón, empujando las piernas de Hanamichi hacia un lado.

—¿Y por qué lo dices tan serio? —Le saltó encima para sacudirlo—. ¿No estás feliz? ¡Tienes novia!, te envidio tanto… Si yo pudiera caminar por el colegio acompañado de Haruko-san, ¡sería el hombre más feliz del universo!

—Ya, ¿eso es todo en lo que piensas?

—¿Eh? Oh, bueno… —Enrojeció levemente—, también me gustaría pasarla a buscar en la mañana y llevarla a su casa por la tarde, aunque Gori se enoje… —Terminó la frase jugueteando con sus dedos.

—De verdad, eres el _rey de los simplones_. —Entrecerró los ojos con ambas manos en la nuca—. ¿Y los besos?

Hanamichi se quedó de una pieza mirando a Yohei con la boca abierta, como una estatua resquebrajándose lentamente.

«¡¿Los besos?!».

El inocente muchacho nunca se había detenido a pensar en ese tipo de experiencias con Haruko, por increíble que parezca. Era un niño en muchos aspectos.

—L-los… los besos… —susurró imaginando una escena en la que Haruko lo miraba sonrojada, con la boca húmeda por el calor del verano. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y adelantó los labios, buscándolo, mientras Hanamichi sudaba copiosamente con todo el cuerpo vibrando enloquecido.

A Yohei parecían bailarle signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza contemplando a su amigo, que continuaba preso en su alucinación.

«Ha… Haruko-san…», fantaseó que clamaba su nombre como un rezo divino.

«Sakuragi-kun…», le respondió la Haruko de su ensoñación, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Imaginó que la tomaba por los hombros, temblando, y sus labios se estiraron exageradamente… No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, se detuvo. Transpiraba más que en el último partido contra Ryonan.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le preguntó Yohei.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de mojar una de sus zapatillas nuevas con la saliva del beso que alucinaba experimentar con Haruko. Soltó el calzado como si fuera un fierro caliente, moviendo las manos de forma convulsa.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa por meterme esas ideas en el cerebro! —gritó señalando a su acompañante con un dedo trémulo.

—¿Cuáles ideas? No me digas que jamás lo pensaste… —Se dio una suave palmada en el rostro. Sakuragi no tenía remedio.

El jugador de baloncesto frunció profundamente el ceño.

—¿Y tú, ya besaste a Fujii-san que me lo dices tan gallito? —escupió cruzándose de brazos.

¡Touché! Yohei lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En la boca todavía no —respondió entre dientes.

—¡Yohei… pervertido! —Sakuragi parecía a punto de volverse loco: retrocedió rápidamente por el sofá, casi cayéndose de espaldas por aquella velocidad explosiva que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Idiota, eres tú el pervertido! —Se había puesto rojo—. La besé una vez en la frente, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero ni pensar qué habrá pasado por esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

Hanamichi dejó escapar bruscamente el aire a través de la boca y pronto comenzó a reírse. Se lanzó hacia su amigo agarrándolo de los hombros para volver a zarandearlo.

—¡Estás convirtiéndote en todo un hombre! —bromeó mientras lo agitaba.

Yohei no pudo aguantar más y terminó riéndose con él. Sakuragi tenía una forma de pensar muy divertida por lo simple que era; de hecho, lo habitual era que lo arrastrara en su extraña lógica provocándole muchas carcajadas. Aquello duró casi un minuto, tras lo cual se excusó diciéndole que si tenía hambre cogiera cualquier cosa del refrigerador mientras él iba a hablar con su padre un rato, así luego le ayudaba a preparar la cena.

—¿Otra vez me harás cortar vegetales? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Te quedan mejor que a mí.

Yohei no era muy bueno guisando y por eso consumía la mayor parte de sus comidas fuera de casa, pero cuando su papá se encontraba presente sí cocinaba, era un acuerdo tácito que habían adoptado algunos años atrás.

Hanamichi asintió en silencio, de nuevo ido en sus alucinaciones.

Llevando las manos en los bolsillos, Yohei caminó hacia el estudio de su progenitor para intercambiar algunas palabras con él. No conversaban apropiadamente desde hacía varios días pues ambos se encontraban ocupados, el mayor con su empleo como jefe de Contabilidad en una fábrica de plásticos, y el menor trabajando a medio tiempo para costear gran parte de sus estudios. Ambos compartían cierta «obsesión» por no pedir dinero a nadie, responsabilizándose de sus propios gastos desde muy temprana edad en ambos casos.

Yohei abrió lentamente la puerta y lo encontró sentado en su escritorio con algunos documentos en las manos.

—Hola, viejo. —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Yohei —le saludó Ryusei, dejando sus lentes de lectura a un lado—, hace rato que no te veía. ¿Cómo va la preparatoria?

Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante escueta que les sirvió de actualización sobre sus vidas. No tenían una relación estrecha propiamente tal, mayoritariamente porque Ryusei Mito no tenía buenas habilidades interpersonales. Le ocurría constantemente que no sabía cómo dirigirse a su hijo, por lo que era un poco brusco en su trato. Yohei comprendía, y sabía bien que su padre no iba a cambiar, por lo que lo aceptaba tal cual era y mantenía comunicación con él dentro de su zona de confort. Comprendía que las malas pulgas las había heredado de él, como también de su madre obtuvo la inteligencia y una dulzura de la que no era consciente hasta que comenzó a salir con Fujii.

Se sonrojó involuntariamente cuando sus pensamientos lo dirigieron hacia ella. En algún momento tendría que informarle a papá que tenía una chica en su vida.

—Oye Yohei, Hana-chan dijo que te conseguiste una novia —largó de golpe y porrazo, casi como si hablaran de cualquier cosa. Incluso volvió a colocarse sus anteojos para continuar revisando papeles.

Yohei se quedó de una pieza. ¡Qué bocón era su mejor amigo! No obstante, pensándolo mejor, tampoco era una sorpresa. Cuando Hanamichi perdió a su padre por aquel ataque al corazón se volcó aún más hacia el señor Mito, como si fuera una especie de sustituto. Y dado que había sido parte fundamental en la vida de Yohei desde el jardín de infantes, era considerado un miembro más de la familia tanto por el patriarca como su exesposa y su hija mayor, que vivían en otro distrito de Japón luego del divorcio que dividió el clan a la mitad. De alguna manera, Hanamichi congeniaba con su padre mejor que él mismo ya que compartían esa forma áspera de relacionarse con la gente. Como fuera, no le provocaba ningún problema que se consideraran así de cercanos.

—Voy a matar a ese entrometido —masculló frotándose la nuca—; aunque es cierto: estoy saliendo con una chica.

—¡Ya era hora!, tienes dieciséis años, te tardaste bastante. A tu edad ya había tenido varias novias.

—No me molestes…

—En fin, te felicito. —Firmó varios papeles, los metió en sobres y continuó revisando otros documentos—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita?

—Esto… Fujii Koizumi, y claro que es linda… —Ya estaba avergonzado de nuevo.

—Fujii-chan… —musitó pensativo—. Bueno, tráela un día para conocerla.

Yohei se fijó en la sonrisa de su progenitor. No solía hacerlo a menudo, por lo que recién pudo prestar atención a las ligeras arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos, y también en las comisuras de su boca. Tenía treinta y nueve años muy bien cuidados con buena alimentación y ejercicio. No había vuelto a rehacer su vida oficialmente tras divorciarse, pero Yohei daba por hecho que no había abandonado su costumbre de tener unas cuantas novias, a veces al mismo tiempo, conducta que él desaprobaba profundamente.

—¿Quieres darme algún consejo? —Se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándole. Las palabras emergieron de su boca casi por voluntad propia; lo respetaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su forma de actuar en algunos aspectos de su vida.

Ryusei acentuó su sonrisa, una réplica precursora de la que exhibía su hijo, con gesto burlón incluido.

—Eres muy maduro, Yohei. Pero eso —matizó señalándolo ligeramente con su pluma favorita— no te va a servir de nada con Fujii-chan. Trata de sentir más que de analizar.

«Analizar, ¿eh?». Aquella era otra importante característica que Yohei había heredado de él.

—¿Te cuestionas no haber _sentido más_ los años que estuviste con mamá? —inquirió en tono suave. No lo estaba acusando sino buscando aprender.

Su padre se tomó un minuto para pensar la respuesta.

—Creo que no la escuché lo suficiente —respondió al fin. Yohei esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Gracias, viejo. —Giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, pero antes le dedicó un guiño mirándolo hacia atrás—. Iré a preparar comida antes de que Hanamichi arrase con todo el refrigerador.

.

.

—Yohei, ¿ya te dormiste?

—¿Para qué preguntas? —rezongó echándose la almohada encima de la cara con frustración—, como fuera igual me ibas a despertar.

—Quejica… —Aunque estaba oscuro, la poca luz que ingresaba por las ventanas reveló que se estaba enfurruñando como niño pequeño.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir a la otra habitación? Si no son tus ronquidos, es que te pones a transmitir como una cotorra —finalizó malhumorado.

—Eres el peor amigo de la historia, ¿acaso no te aguanté de todo cuando andabas con eso de «Ay, Fujii-san estaba llorando en la enfermería y no sabía cómo animarla; Fujii-san me tomó la mano; Fujii-san me regaló un pañuelo bordado…»? ¡Y cuando yo quiero hablar en serio tú…!

—¡_Sshh_, vas a despertar a mi viejo con tus gritos! —susurró a toda velocidad—. Qué sensible eres. Te da por pensar en voz alta cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido. —Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado—. A ver, dime.

—Uhm… esto… —balbuceó, repentinamente tímido—. ¿Qué se siente tener novia?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó. Yohei creía que Hanamichi iba a salir con sus reflexiones ridículas de siempre, pero en cambio, le estaba planteando una inquietud que parecía ser importante. Sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y preocupación.

—Entonces, sí vamos a hablar _en serio_. —Se dio la vuelta en el futón para quedar acostado sobre su estómago—. Llevo apenas un día con Fujii, no sabría decirte —dijo apartándose el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos, pues después de la ducha se le había deshecho su peinado habitual.

—Pero, ¿te sientes diferente? Es imposible que nada haya cambiado.

—No me digas que estás leyendo esos mangas _shoujo_ a escondidas otra vez… —Le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—¡A… absolutamente no!

Hanamichi, que había estado apoyándose sobre su codo, se dejó caer de espaldas con las manos detrás del cuello.

—Dime qué estás pensando —lo instó Yohei. Su amigo lo miró inquieto, aunque ese gesto pasó desapercibido en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Es… sobre Haruko-san.

.

.

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing YoheixFujii prácticamente no existe en internet XD.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	3. Como siempre, tocaste mi hombro

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Quiero agradecer, como en cada ocasión, a todos los que se han dado un momento de leer, dejar su estrellita y comentar. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!  
****Quiero contarles que me basé mucho en el capítulo 198 del manga para lo que leerán a continuación. Como el anime solo llega hasta que el equipo clasifica al campeonato nacional, mucho de lo que encontrarán les será desconocido (a menos que hayan tenido oportunidad de leer el manga). Cualquier consulta que tengan no duden en hacérmela saber ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Como siempre, tocaste mi hombro.**

Yohei bajó la cabeza hasta descansar el mentón por encima de sus brazos cruzados, aún acostado sobre su estómago en el futón. Así que por ahí iba el asunto… No le extrañaba tanto por la conversación que habían sostenido durante la tarde. Hanamichi solía analizar las situaciones mucho después de que ocurrían, excepto cuando se trataba del baloncesto. Bueno, tal vez el término «analizar» sonara muy formal para él, ya que se limitaba a buscar la opinión de Yohei acerca de las cosas que le preocupaban cuando no había tomado acción inmediata, lo que ocurría muy a menudo, así el pobre chico vivía tratando de resolver sus meteduras de pata lo mejor posible.

—¿Qué hay con Haruko-chan?

—Uhm… —vaciló—, ella… me gusta. —Algo bien sabido por todos—. Quisiera que fuera mi… mi novia… —Nada nuevo—. P-pero hoy me hiciste ver… que quizás…

—¿…No te encuentras tan encaprichado de ella como pensabas? —aventuró Yohei.

Hanamichi guardó silencio, todavía demasiado nervioso como para seguir desarrollando su idea. Contaba con el entendimiento del muchacho pues muchas veces no era capaz de explicar con precisión lo que pasaba por su mente, pero este siempre conseguía descifrar sus medias palabras y darles forma.

—Todas las chicas que te han gustado han sido muy lindas —continuó el de cabellos negros—: bien educadas, tiernas y estudiosas. Es decir, todo lo contrario a ti. —Se largó a reír bajo los insultos que le dedicó Hanamichi—. Pero por ninguna te esforzaste tanto como con Haruko-chan. Incluso comenzaste a practicar un deporte que ni siquiera te llamaba la atención solo por convertirte en lo que ella más admiraba.

Yohei hizo una pausa mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión orgullosa que sorprendió a Hanamichi.

—Lo que ninguno de nosotros imaginó fue que te volvieras un jugador tan grandioso —dijo sonriendo.

—Ah bueno, es que soy un genio —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Y un idiota simplón con todo lo demás —añadió dejando escapar algunas carcajadas—. Encontraste _aquello_ que completa tu vida, ¿no? Entonces, supongo que te preocupa creer que Haruko-chan ha dejado de llenar un vacío. Por eso me preguntabas qué se sentía tener novia —el joven asintió—, porque ya no juegas baloncesto solo por complacerla a ella. Haruko-chan y el baloncesto intercambiaron prioridades en ti.

»Al menos de momento, no puedo decirte que me sienta diferente estando en una relación. Lo de Fujii y yo… simplemente ocurrió. No estaba buscando una chica, lo sabes, pero ella era la indicada.

Hanamichi no recordaba haber visto a Yohei así. En el pasado era igual que los demás muchachos del grupo: le gustaba mirar a sus compañeras en la clase de gimnasia, apreciaba disimuladamente sus atributos y encantos, y hasta ahí llegaba. Tenía la impresión de que hubo una que otra chica que realmente le gustó, aunque no estaba seguro puesto que, para ese entonces, se encontraba en plena época de recibir rechazos y no tenía cabeza para fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Fujii-san? —preguntó genuinamente interesado.

—Uhm… Difícil. Cuando lo pienso, es como si fueran muchas cosas a la vez. No puedo elegir nada específico. Pero me encanta —admitió un poco ruborizado—, así que… ¿por qué no intentas dejar que las cosas sigan su curso? Sería la primera vez. Me refiero a no buscar otra chica o presionar a Haruko-chan —aclaró viendo que Hanamichi parecía muy confundido—; estás siempre tratando de hacer cosas para llamar su atención y que se olvide de Rukawa. ¿Y si ahora pruebas algo diferente? A ver qué ocurre, tal vez te sorprendas.

Sakuragi asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Ese zorro de mierda no va a ganarme —afirmó con plena convicción en sí mismo.

Los amigos intercambiaron algunas palabras más, pero muy pronto el pelirrojo se quedó profundamente dormido, y apenas empezó a roncar Yohei decidió llevarse su futón al otro cuarto para intentar conciliar el sueño sin las interrupciones de Hanamichi, que parecía una motocicleta acelerando. Allí continuó reflexionando por un buen rato.

«Pensar menos, sentir más. Escuchar más. Supongo que puedo hacerlo», meditó con los ojos fijos en la ventana y la poca luz que se colaba a través de la delgada cortinilla. Tenía que predicar con el ejemplo; si le había recomendado a Hanamichi dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural, lo mismo iba a hacer con Fujii. Era una muchacha tímida, algo que podría complicar algunas situaciones a futuro, pero confiaba en que podrían resolverlo. Mal que mal, esa timidez constituía una de las tantas aristas en su carácter retraído que, lentamente, habían terminado por conquistarlo.

.

.

Tres días más tarde, el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku viajó a Hiroshima para disputar el tan soñado Campeonato Nacional.

En Kanagawa, mientras los miembros del equipo abordaban el tren bala, Haruko y Fujii se dirigieron a la preparatoria para realizar algunas tareas extraescolares en las que se habían comprometido. Iban caminando cuando Haruko creyó escuchar ruido en el gimnasio.

—¿Oyes eso? —comentó a su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo para dirigirse hacia ese lugar—. A lo mejor uno de los muchachos perdió el pasaje en tren.

Abrió las grandes puertas que conectaban al gimnasio con el resto de la escuela, y se encontraron con Yohei que practicaba tiros en solitario.

—¡Yohei-kun, me sorprendiste! —exclamó Haruko mientras ingresaba.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta amplia, pantalones cortos, bonitos aretes en forma de argolla y un jockey que sujetaba su cabello, amarrado en una cola de caballo. Fujii vestía una falda corta, camiseta negra sin mangas, y una bonita blusa por encima que combinaba bien con la falda. A modo de saludo, le dedicó a Yohei una sonrisa dulce observando disimuladamente su vestuario, el que se trataba de ropa bastante ancha como era habitual en él: camisa abierta sobre una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros.

—Ah… esto es bastante difícil, no ha entrado ninguna —se quejó el muchacho—. ¿Qué hay, chicas? —Saludó agitando la mano con que no sostenía el balón—, vine a buscar ropa que se me quedó mientras ayudábamos en el entrenamiento de Hanamichi.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio algunos segundos al observar en derredor el familiar entorno de las instalaciones.

—El ruido en el gimnasio… —musitó Haruko en tono ensoñador. Yohei sonrió.

—Es muy agradable. —Hizo dar bote a la pelota para reafirmar la idea.

La chica observó por unos instantes al mejor amigo de Sakuragi con ojos rebosantes de cariño. Tenía muchas razones para guardarle estima, pero ese día solo iba a revelar una de ellas.

—Gracias. —Yohei volteó hacia ella con la pregunta escrita en el rostro—. Estas cosas no van mucho conmigo, pero quiero decírtelo: Sakuragi-kun pudo completar el desafío de las veinte mil canastas gracias a que ustedes lo ayudaron. Acepta mi gratitud, por favor.

A Fujii se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pues sabía lo importante que era el baloncesto para Haruko. Yohei respondió con algunas risas para ocultar que se sentía un poco avergonzado.

—Tengo una duda, Haruko-chan. Desde la perspectiva de alguien que conoce del tema, ese idiota ha progresado mucho, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, mucho! Absorbió todo lo que el profesor Anzai le ha enseñado. —Dio unos pasos con aire ausente—. Por lo general, la gente común se asemeja a un tren que se detiene en cada parada, sin embargo… Sakuragi-kun es como el _Shinkansen**[1]**_: no frena hasta llegar a su destino final. Eso hace que la gente sienta envidia de sus habilidades.

Ante esa última frase, Yohei comenzó a prestarle más atención.

—Sakuragi-kun hizo unos tiros geniales, ¿no crees? Yo quise aprender ese tipo de tiro cuando iba en la secundaria. Mi hermano me hizo un entrenamiento especial en ese tiempo.

—Ustedes, las mujeres, lanzan con las dos manos —dijo Yohei simulando el movimiento.

—Así es. Practiqué muchísimo hasta el día en que me retiré del baloncesto.

—Tú entrenabas durante las horas de almuerzo —agregó Fujii—. Lo recuerdo.

Haruko estiró las manos hacia Yohei, quien le entregó el balón. Apenas lo sostuvo en sus manos recordó la sensación de plenitud que experimentaba cuando jugaba basquetbol. Alzó los brazos, poniéndose rápidamente en posición para tirar, lanzó y… la pelota ni siquiera pasó cerca del aro. La niña se deprimió al instante.

—Tres años de práctica… —lloriqueó mientras Yohei murmuraba un «Ya, ya» que no le daba calma—. Y Sakuragi-kun me superó en una semana… no, lo cierto es que lo consiguió en un solo día. Me siento un poco celosa —admitió en voz baja a sus amigos.

Yohei y Fujii intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Toda la gente tiene tantas debilidades como fortalezas —explicó el muchacho—. No te sientas mal si no eres adecuada para jugar basquetbol, Haruko-chan.

—¿Y eso qué significa…? _Agh_, eres demasiado sincero —se quejó algo ofendida.

—Perdón. —Miró la hora—. Ya me voy, tengo que trabajar. Me pregunto si Hanamichi estará al nivel de los mejores jugadores de la preparatoria… —pensó en voz alta.

—Sakuragi-kun es perfecto para el baloncesto —afirmó nuevamente de buen humor—. Que te vaya bien hoy, Yohei-kun, yo voy a adelantarme. Fujii, te espero en el salón. —Terminó de despedirse agitando ambas manos.

La muchacha de cabello corto se quedó de una pieza al verse sola con su novio en el gimnasio de la escuela. Tenía muchas ganas de actuar con naturalidad frente a él, pero todavía se encontraba en proceso de asimilar su reciente relación. Yohei adivinó lo que tenía en la mente, por lo que le tendió la mano para que entrelazaran sus dedos.

—¿Vas a acompañarme hasta la entrada? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fujii sonrió tímidamente aceptando el ofrecimiento. Tras calzarse los zapatos que se encontraban en la entrada del gimnasio, caminaron por las instalaciones de la casi vacía preparatoria. Ya fuera de aquel espacio –antes ruidoso, ahora apagado–, el tener tanto silencio a su alrededor les hacía sentir muy cómodos.

—Parece que Haruko-chan está un poco deprimida.

—Te vas a reír, pero ella se parece a Sakuragi-kun en ciertos aspectos—mencionó Fujii con expresión avergonzada—: es orgullosa en lo que se refiere al baloncesto, tiene muy mal humor cuando pierde, y es inocente.

—Eso explica ciertas cosas… —musitó pensativo.

—Matsui y yo sabemos que Sakuragi-kun se unió al equipo para conquistar a Haruko, pero terminó siendo un elemento indispensable. —Yohei se sorprendió, porque Fujii estaba sacando conclusiones muy parecidas a las que consideró él mismo unas noches atrás.

—¿Crees que Haruko-chan algún día mirará a Hanamichi como un chico? —Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo, puesto que la niña no daba señales de terminar con su obsesión por Rukawa.

—No lo sé… también puede llegar a ser muy obstinada. —Sonrió de repente—. Igual que Sakuragi-kun.

Yohei comenzó a reír sin control, muy pronto secundado por Fujii. Era increíble que pudieran encontrar tantas similitudes entre alguien como Sakuragi y una chica como Haruko.

Llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria prácticamente sin haberlo notado.

—¿Quieres viajar con nosotros a Hiroshima? Pensamos comprar los pasajes mañana.

—Eh… lo siento, pero las chicas y yo tenemos clases especiales, por eso iremos directo desde la escuela —se excusó suavemente.

—Está bien. —Compuso una mueca graciosa—. Pero te sentarás a mi lado durante el partido para compensarme. Y saldremos por ahí a conocer la ciudad.

«No puede ser… que algo tan simple me haga así de feliz», pensó Fujii aceptando la exigencia de Yohei con un asentimiento rápido. Él aprovechó ese momento para bostezar.

—Me da mucha flojera tener que trabajar tan temprano —balbuceó estirando los brazos—. Necesito un café. O algo mejor —miró a Fujii—, ¿y si me abrazas como el otro día?

—Ah…, yo… —Su rostro rápidamente se cubrió de un intenso rubor. No tenía cómo seguirle el ritmo a Yohei cuando se ponía de esa manera. ¿Hablaba en serio o no?

—También puede ser otra cosa, como un beso en la mejilla… —agregó, distraído—. Eso estaría bastante bien. ¿Qué harás? —la preguntó en tono jocoso, sonriéndole con amplitud.

Fujii enrojeció de pies a cabeza por todas las ideas que atravesaron velozmente su cabeza. Demasiadas buenas opciones para demostrarle su cariño a Yohei, lo mejor era optar por la más suave, o eso quería creer. Al menos de momento no era capaz de algo un poco más atrevido.

Puso ambas manos en el pecho del joven para no perder el equilibrio mientras se alzaba en puntillas. Rápidamente le besó la mejilla, echándose de inmediato hacia atrás porque no quería dejarle saber lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Haber palpado con claridad la dureza de sus pectorales fue demasiado para su frágil corazón.

Yohei la quedó mirando sorprendido, luego se llevó una mano a la boca para mordisquearse el dedo índice. Sentir las pequeñas palmas de Fujii presionándole el pecho fue casi surrealista. Le gustaba cada vez más.

—No hablaba en serio, pero me hiciste feliz. No creí que te atrevieras —dijo en tono travieso. La niña dio un fuerte respingo al tiempo que exclamaba una incoherencia.

Como fuera, estaban avanzando. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

[1] Red ferroviaria de alta velocidad de Japón.

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing YoheixFujii prácticamente no existe en internet XD.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	4. Sé que me estoy enamorando

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**El día de ayer, 16 de mayo del 2019, esta historia llegó al primer lugar en el ranking de Slam Dunk al igual que su predecesora, «Melodía de Verano». Me siento profundamente agradecida de toda la gente que ha apoyado esta locura incluso desde sus inicios. ¡Gracias infinitas! Estoy en éxtasis, sépanlo :')  
También quiero dejar un agradecimiento especial a LPP, que siempre me deja sus preciosos comentarios en fanfiction aunque no tenga cuenta. ¡Gracias, preciosa!  
**

**Paréntesis: ¡no se pierdan la preciosa imagen que subí de Fujii y Yohei a Instagram! Ilustración del maravilloso Salvamakoto. Para provocar un poco más el hype de esta parejita que alguien apodó (redoble de tambores): Fuhei (XDDDDDD ¡gracias por ese nombre! Es tan bueno que me resulta gracioso xDDDDD). **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que me estoy enamorando...**

Hiroshima, una ciudad de mucho turismo nacional e internacional, en la que siempre se efectuaban toda clase de eventos deportivos. En cuanto al baloncesto, durante el verano se desarrollaba el Campeonato Nacional Intercolegial de Preparatorias –en donde Hanamichi y el resto de su equipo participaban por primera vez–. Para el otoño, la gente podía disfrutar de diversos festivales deportivos de basquetbol, y en invierno los jugadores tenían la oportunidad de probarse ante entrenadores y jueces con el objetivo de ser seleccionados y así ganar becas de estudio o desarrollo para sus habilidades. Aquellos acontecimientos eran conocidos como «Los tres grandes eventos del basquetbol», famosos en todo Japón. Habitantes de las más lejanas localidades se dirigían a la preciosa ciudad para disfrutar del empuje que caracterizaba a la impetuosa juventud.

Aquel caluroso 2 de agosto del año 1990, Yohei Mito y el resto del conocido «Ejército de Sakuragi» ingresaron al enorme gimnasio que pronto albergaría el duelo entre las preparatorias Shohoku y Toyotama portando varias botellas rellenas con pelotitas de _Pachinko_ para armar el mayor alboroto posible. Caminaron entre los asientos y eligieron ubicación en la zona designada para Shohoku. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la mayor parte del público animaba al equipo rival, lo que los dejaba en una especie de desventaja numérica en cuanto al ruido de sus porras.

—Este lugar es perfecto —dijo Ookusu instalándose en una butaca junto a Noma.

Yohei y Takamiya tomaron asiento delante de ellos, justo en primera fila. Era una buena posición para observar a Hanamichi y sus tonterías; esperaban que se comportara como un jugador digno de las Nacionales, aunque lo más probable era que perdiera la cabeza más de una vez con ese carácter arrebatado que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Allí vienen Haruko-chan y sus amigas! —exclamó de pronto el muchacho de lentes.

Haruko, Fujii y Matsui arribaron vistiendo sus uniformes de colegio. La primera señaló al grupo con una mano, por lo que pronto se encontraron todos juntos preparándose para contrarrestar los cánticos de los espectadores. Incluso Norio Hotta se presentó acompañado de sus dos _aleros_ habituales para animar a Mitsui, aunque se quedaron de pie desplegando sus lienzos tras las hileras de asientos.

Cumpliendo la promesa del día anterior, Fujii se colocó al lado de Yohei para disfrutar de la contienda. Takamiya dedicó unas cuantas miradas sugerentes a los jóvenes que pronto se vieron opacadas por la aparición de los equipos en el gimnasio. La multitud volvió a enloquecer cuando Sakuragi destacó entre todos con su cabeza roja, una reacción habitual entre quienes lo veían por primera vez.

—¿Y quién es ese?

—Qué llamativo el número diez.

—Es un simio, seguramente ni siquiera es titular…

—Mira ese pelo, ¿cuándo has visto un jugador así?

Uno a uno, los comentarios negativos seguían acumulándose en la espalda de Haruko como malos presagios. Fujii se apartó en el momento justo para evitar quedar sorda de un oído, pues la muchacha pegó un agudo grito de ánimo a Hanamichi. Este captó sin problemas que su amada lo estaba apoyando y rápidamente se dio vuelta para dedicarle un gracioso saludo.

—¡Tú puedes, Sakuragi-kun! ¡Da lo mejor de ti! —chilló por segunda vez, provocando risas en los presentes más cercanos.

Yohei miraba con estupor la postura en que había quedado su novia luego de girarse para no recibir los gritos de Haruko en plena oreja. No le molestaba para nada que hubiese dejado la cara apoyada en su pecho, solo prefería que ocurriera cuando se encontraran solos y no rodeados por las burlas de esos chicos que a veces le sacaban de quicio. «Pagando karma», le hubiese dicho Sakuragi, ya que él había festinado infinidad de veces a costa de otros. Ahora le tocaba aguantarse sin chistar.

—¡Fujii-chan, no permitas que Yohei te ataque todavía! —exclamaron al unísono el _trío de idiotas_ antes de estallar en fuertes risotadas.

El partido se inició en ese instante con un Shohoku muy nervioso. Ryota se dejó provocar por los jugadores que se burlaban de su escasa altura, algo a lo que creía estar acostumbrado y, sin embargo, seguía doliéndole. Hanamichi se volvió loco muy pronto y desperdició un par de buenos tiros por apresurarse torpemente en demostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento. Con Toyotama a la cabeza, el público a favor de Shohoku se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

Pero aquello duró menos de lo esperado. Pronto, el equipo comandado por Anzai comenzó a remontar gracias a Akagi y Rukawa, que jugaban sincronizados como dos engranajes girando conectados a la misma velocidad. Hanamichi, que para ese momento estaba en la banca como parte de la estrategia del enorme entrenador, se vio hipnotizado por la calidad de su eterno rival, Rukawa, al que nunca se había resignado a apreciar realmente. Tras el entrenamiento de veinte mil tiros, sus ojos estudiaron al chico de pelo negro de forma muy diferente. Al fin fue capaz de comprender por qué era tan bueno, por qué sus tiros tenían tan alto nivel de efectividad, y supo que no solo se necesitaba entrenamiento para alcanzar ese nivel sino también aptitudes naturales para el deporte. Admitió a regañadientes en su fuero interno que un chico así había nacido para jugar baloncesto. Pero él también. Y no se iba a dejar vencer.

Claro que con el especial carácter que tenía Hanamichi pronto ocurrió que volvió a perder la cabeza, increíblemente por una falta cometida en contra de quien más juraba aborrecer. No tuvo ninguna dificultad en darse cuenta de que aquel jugador de Toyotama, apodado «El asesino de talentos», había cometido falta con el claro objetivo de lesionar a Rukawa.

—¡Bastardo! —Se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacia la cancha mientras sus compañeros y amigos pronunciaban frenéticamente su nombre como si eso fuera a detenerlo—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, maldito!

Akagi fue el único que consiguió ponerle freno a Sakuragi con un manotazo directo a su nuca. Inmediatamente después miró a Minami (apellido del «Asesino») de forma que rayaba en la violencia.

—Te haré pagar. Ojo por ojo —dijo entre dientes a un volumen de voz que no llegó al árbitro, pero sí a su objetivo.

Era evidente que el equipo completo representante de Osaka jugaba en estilo rudo, siempre al filo del reglamento. Los de Shohoku no se caracterizaban por ser especialmente pacientes, así que poco antes del término de la primera mitad el árbitro llamó a ambos capitanes para darles una buena advertencia: si seguían comportándose así, no podrían culparlo de tomar medidas drásticas.

Los jugadores se retiraron a camarines con expresiones bastante densas.

En las butacas, Haruko parecía desvanecida por la ausencia de su amado Rukawa, que se había retirado antes de la cancha para recibir atención en su ojo. «Rukawa-kun, ¿qué te pasó? Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte…», pensaba la menor de los Akagi mientras Matsui no le hacía ningún caso y Fujii, más compasiva, se dedicaba a echarle un poco de aire en la cara.

—¿Crees que dejarán jugar a Hanamichi en la segunda mitad, Yohei? —preguntó Ookusu, ansioso de poder reanudar las burlas a su amigo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros con inflexión bufona.

—Como si ese idiota fuera a permitir que lo marginen más tiempo…

Mientras conversaban, ambos equipos volvieron a ingresar a la cancha para reanudar la contienda. Haruko sufrió un nuevo vahído cuando atisbó que el ojo izquierdo de Rukawa estaba muy hinchado, así supo la razón del porqué Sakuragi se había enfadado tanto con aquella falta propinada por Minami.

El encontrarse momentáneamente tuerto le impedía calcular bien las distancias a Rukawa pues perdía profundidad, no obstante, se las arregló para utilizar la memoria muscular de su cuerpo y compensar así su visión entorpecida por la hinchazón de su párpado. Un despliegue de habilidad innegable que incluso sus rivales admiraron en secreto.

Miyagi por fin se soltó lo suficiente como para mostrar lo mejor de su juego rápido e imparable, combinándose bien con Sakuragi cuando este dejó de intentar lucirse y solo rindió para el bien del equipo. Anotó un tiro espectacular gracias a su reciente entrenamiento y animó a los espectadores a gritar por él. Mitsui deslumbró con sus tiros de tres puntos, especialmente a Hotta y sus amigos, que redoblaron el ímpetu de sus cánticos, y muy pronto Shohoku alcanzó a Toyotama tanto en marcador como en porras a pesar de encontrarse disminuidos en ambos casos.

El entrenador del equipo rival pidió tiempo fuera.

—Mira eso —dijo Takamiya señalando hacia el rincón de Toyotama.

—¿Están peleando? —Noma se alisó el bigote con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda—. No van a poder…

El muchacho se interrumpió cuando vio que, en medio del alboroto provocado por los jugadores del equipo rival, quien debía dirigirlos con astucia y cuidarlos como un padre le estampaba un duro puñetazo en la mandíbula al capitán.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, mocoso! ¡No los soporto! —gritó el mayor perdiendo el control.

—Son un desastre. Shohoku tiene la victoria en sus manos —afirmó Yohei.

Unos pitazos provenientes del árbitro advirtieron a los presentes que el tiempo fuera se había acabado. Todos regresaron a la cancha rápidamente, y los comandados por Anzai tenían claro cuál era su objetivo: aprovechar la división en Toyotama para encestar la mayor cantidad de puntos y alejarse de ellos, ya que a esas alturas se encontraban empatados. Rukawa apuró el ritmo y encestó dándole ventaja a sus compañeros. Los ánimos eran una verdadera montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando en picada una y otra vez… hasta que, casi de improviso, el partido terminó y Shohoku consiguió la victoria provocando una reacción positiva en los presentes, incluyendo cierto respeto proveniente de Toyotama.

Haruko lloraba cual Magdalena abrazada a Fujii, que no aguantó verla así y por eso también terminó llorando bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Matsui, que se preguntaba sinceramente si sus amigas tenían problemas mentales. Sus cuatro guardaespaldas no sabían qué hacer con el llanto de las niñas, aunque ya era algo habitual que Haruko viera los partidos de Shohoku deshidratándose a punta de lágrimas. Las mujeres constituían un severo misterio para ellos porque desconocían métodos efectivos para animarlas; los hombres siempre eran más simples en ese aspecto.

—¿Pueden dejar de hacer el ridículo? —Matsui había agotado su paciencia—. Todavía tenemos que llegar a la reserva en el restaurante de la familia de Fujii. Ustedes vienen, ¿cierto? —preguntó a los muchachos.

—¡Sí!, Fujii me contó sobre eso anoche por teléfono y yo se lo dije a los idiotas de aquí —respondió Yohei con su acostumbrada nota burlona, señalando a sus amigos con el pulgar mientras estos lo insultaban a viva voz.

Matsui fue empujando a las chicas hacia la salida del gimnasio y, una vez en el exterior, el grupo se encaminó hacia un conocido hotel de Hiroshima que albergaba uno de los restaurantes propiedad de la familia Koizumi.

.

.

La comida resultó muy divertida para todos, principalmente porque no pararon de reír casi desde el momento en que se acomodaron alrededor de la gran mesa reservada para ellos. El «Ejército de Sakuragi» siempre destacaba por lo divertidos que eran; no paraban de bromear y molestarse unos con otros de tal forma que la mismísima Matsui soltó risitas en varios momentos de la comida, dejando a sus acompañantes con la boca abierta por lo inesperado del gesto. En un par de ocasiones, el personal de servicio se acercó a la mesa para pedirles que bajaran un poco el volumen de sus voces porque se podía escuchar cómo bromeaban casi en todo el hotel, y en cada una de esas ocasiones Fujii se encargó de disculparse a nombre de sus amigos.

En cierto momento se levantó de la mesa y les explicó que se ausentaría por unos minutos. Regresó acompañada de un garzón portando una enorme bandeja repleta de _Okonomiyakis_ preparados a la manera tradicional de Hiroshima, la cual variaba un poco su receta con respecto a las otras regiones pues añadía a la masa fideos _udon_ y huevos fritos. Yohei estuvo a punto de aplaudir cuando se percató de que iba a probar nuevamente la cocina de su chica.

—¡Esta es la especialidad de Fujii! —exclamó Haruko. La aludida enrojeció furiosamente; hablar en voz alta le tomó varios intentos.

—P-por favor, coman todo lo que quieran… Puedo preparar más si… —Y se detuvo, porque Takamiya había comenzado a atacar los platillos como si no hubiese un mañana.

Fujii pasó del asombro a la diversión cuando Noma y Ookusu intentaron controlar el apetito devorador de su amigo mientras Yohei se partía de risa sirviéndose trozos de Okonomiyaki disimuladamente. Pronto fue descubierto por los demás, así que se enfrascaron en una graciosa batalla en la que volaban pedazos de jengibre y lechuga de lado a lado por la mesa.

—¡Mantengan el orden o nos van a echar! —Haruko intentó poner paños fríos, sabedora de que su voz solía ser bastante escuchada. No fue esa la ocasión.

Matsui continuó comiendo sin inmutarse por los alimentos que pasaba rápidamente frente a su rostro, al menos en un inicio, pues finalmente terminó uniéndose a las risas generales que parecían no tener inicio ni fin. A Fujii la embargó una poderosa sensación de soledad, prontamente sustituida por otra muy diferente: la de sentir cómo era pasar el rato con amigos que tenían tintes de familia. Haruko y Matsui eran sus mejores amigas, pero en ese instante sufrió una especie de epifanía: el salir con Yohei no solo significaba tener novio, quizás ahora podría disfrutar de lo que significaba contar con verdaderos hermanos en la vida.

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing YoheixFujii prácticamente no existe en internet XD.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	5. Aunque no tenga razones para hacerlo

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Desde la quincena y hacia fin de mes, los días viernes son muy duros en mi trabajo durante la temporada alta (que, para nuestro rubro del agua caliente y la calefacción, se extiende entre mayo y septiembre), es por ello que he debido publicar más tarde de lo que tenía planificado. ¡Mil disculpas!, pero me seguirán viendo, aunque sea un poco tarde XD todavía tengo mucho, _muuucho_ por contar ;)**

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Aunque no tenga razones para hacerlo.**

Fujii pasó maravillosos momentos durante la comida, incluso cuando tuvo que coger el teléfono del restaurante y hablar con su madre asegurándole que se moderarían un poco. El mánager la había contactado para advertirle que su hija se encontraba acompañada por unos amigos demasiado ruidosos; esto llamó tanto la atención de la mujer que no pudo sino llamar de inmediato a su local y pedir hablar con la niña.

Fue una conversación bastante breve. Cuando volvió a la mesa se veía arrebolada y un poco distraída. Yohei lo notó, así que decidió que le presentaría su mejor repertorio de disculpas cuando se quedaran solos, creyendo que su mal comportamiento era la razón de esa expresión confusa. A lo largo de su infancia se disculpó a nombre de Hanamichi infinidad de veces, especialmente cuando este perdía la paciencia por alguna razón y se volvía loco, así que se sentía como un experto a la hora de «obtener el perdón de los demás».

—Matsui y yo nos iremos directamente a la casa de la tía de Fujii que vive aquí en Hiroshima —anunció Haruko mientras terminaban sus postres—, después de visitar el _Genbaku Dōmu_[1] con los muchachos.

Agosto, pleno mes conmemorativo de la caída de la bomba atómica sobre la ciudad en el año 1945; visitar los monumentos relacionados con aquella tragedia era destino obligado para cualquier turista. Y todos ellos, a excepción de Fujii, estaban allí por vez primera.

—¿Dónde se quedarán a dormir? —preguntó Matsui mirando a los amigos de Hanamichi.

—Tenemos reserva para cuatro en una posada cerca del gimnasio en donde mañana juega Shohoku —dijo Ookusu.

—¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo? Váyanse ya a su cita. —Noma echó a la única pareja del grupo de una forma no muy delicada.

Fujii enrojeció, por supuesto, y Yohei se largó a reír con su reacción. Se la llevó rápidamente a la calle Hondori, muy conocida por sus tiendas y restaurantes de todo tipo, para hacer un poco de turismo y comprar recuerdos. Caminaron fascinados por la variedad que iba desde inocentes carritos de comida callejera hasta carísimas joyerías. Fujii lo miraba todo con la boca abierta, pues las veces que había estado de visita en la ciudad nunca había apreciado realmente la urbanidad clásica de Hondori.

Llevaban aproximadamente quince minutos recorriendo cuando Yohei procedió a emitir una ronda de disculpas bastante cómicas, que variaron desde gesticulaciones y enunciados sin sentido hasta frases del tipo: «No volverá a suceder». Aún pensaba que habían regañado a Fujii por culpa de su cuestionable conducta, si bien no había sido tan desastrosa según su criterio y experiencia con los alocados miembros de su grupo.

—Te ruego que perdones al _Trío de idiotas_, no saben comportarse en público. Por algo los llamamos así —señaló graciosamente.

Fujii retuvo el desplazamiento de Yohei obligándolo a girarse para mirarla.

—La verdad es que me divertí mucho —admitió en voz baja—; quisiera repetirlo.

—No sabes lo que dices —respondió él, todavía bromeando.

—Pero deseo saberlo. —Bajó la mirada al suelo, como si tratara de esconder sus pensamientos más íntimos—. Por eso es... que...

Dejó de hablar. La garganta se le había secado debido a su imposibilidad en ese minuto de expresar lo que realmente sentía. Más aún: no estaba segura de comprender por completo su propio corazón. ¿Qué deseaba decirle?, ¿que, quizás, añoraba ese tipo de camaradería que no consiguió experimentar en el pasado? ¿O, tal vez, que se moría por conocer la sensación de tener personas cuidándola, cubriéndole las espaldas? Porque esa era la verdad. Su hermano siempre la había mantenido a raya, como si hubiese sabido que no iba a vivir mucho y por eso decidió por sí mismo no crear lazos fuertes con ella.

—Creo que... mejor continuamos caminando... ¿sí? —Con una sonrisa notoriamente forzada, Fujii reinició la marcha jalando suavemente la mano de Yohei, y este, que no entendía nada, suspiró y acomodó el ritmo para caminar al lado de su chica.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó él de improviso—. Un helado te devolverá el buen ánimo, ¿verdad? —Arrastró a Fujii hacia unas bancas y la obligó a sentarse—. Espérame aquí, te traeré algo rico. ¿Qué sabores te gustan?

—Melón y fresa —respondió entre sorprendida y ruborizada.

¿Se veía de mal humor?, qué raro. Estaba un poco pensativa, pero malhumorada... Claro que Yohei aún no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para diferenciar con precisión entre sus diversos estados de ánimo, por lo que no lo culpaba por tener una impresión equivocada. Más bien, se lo achacaba a sí misma. No quería malos entendidos entre ellos, así que se propuso aclararle bien la situación cuando volviese de comprar.

Tardó un poco más de lo que pensaba en verlo regresar caminando hacia ella con dos bonitos helados en conos dulces. Estiró la mano para recibir uno que tenía chispas de chocolate por encima, miró a su novio con cara de pregunta.

—Melón y fresa —confirmó Yohei sonriendo—. La vendedora dijo que con un poco de chocolate quedaba fantástico.

A Fujii le brillaron los ojos por la expectación de probar el sabor dulce del melón combinado con la ligera acidez de las fresas. Lamió el costado del sorbete y se quedó un momento con la boca cerrada, degustando, hasta que el frío la hizo estremecerse involuntariamente. ¡Estaba delicioso! Y el chocolate aportaba un toque fantástico, la vendedora tenía toda la razón.

Yohei se alegró por la reacción de Fujii mientras daba buena cuenta de su helado. Aunque no era un gran fanático de los alimentos dulces, ver a su acompañante disfrutando de esa forma algo tan simple como un sorbete valía más que cualquier cosa.

—¿De qué es el tuyo? —preguntó ella de pronto.

—Zanahoria y té verde. —La cara de Fujii reflejaba un profundo desconcierto—. No es tan raro —objetó poniendo morritos—, ¿o sí?

La chiquilla apretó fuerte la mandíbula para no reírse con la respuesta. Pronto se rindió en sus esfuerzos y dejó escapar unas cuantas risitas.

—¡Sí, es raro! —afirmó riendo bajito.

—Tienes que probarlo antes de decir que es raro. —Acercó el cono a la boca femenina—. Adelante.

«¡Un beso indirecto!», gimió Fujii en su interior. Como ambos estaban sentados, podía ver los ojos de Yohei sin ningún esfuerzo. En ellos vibraba una sombra de diversión muy habitual en él, pero esta vez, también pudo encontrar cierto desafío. La estaba instando a comer de su helado sabiendo que el ser tan tímida le jugaba en contra. Bueno, qué demonios. Separó los labios para asomar la lengua con lentitud, acto seguido, arrastró un poco del sorbete hacia el interior de su boca. La combinación del té verde y la zanahoria fue sorpresivamente agradable, tanto que se relamió sin darse cuenta y buscó probar un poco más.

—¡Oye! Cómprate tu propio helado _raro _—bromeó el chico fingiéndose ofendido. Para vengarse, inclinó la cabeza hacia el helado de Fujii y le dio un mordisco—. Ahora estamos a mano —agregó limpiándose la comisura del labio con el dedo pulgar.

Ella lo quedó mirando estupefacta de que fuera tan atrevido. Pero ese desenfado era una de las características que más apreciaba en su personalidad, por lo que no se sintió ofendida, todo lo contrario. Era como si con esa actitud fuera llenando de a poco un tanque de confianza en sí misma que creyó vacío por muchos años.

—Yohei-kun —murmuró cuando ya habían terminado de comer—, mi mamá llamó cuando estábamos con los demás.

—Así que por eso te ausentaste un rato después de preparar los Okonomiyakis... —Fujii asintió rápidamente—. ¿Salió todo bien con ella?

La muchacha repitió el asentimiento. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido.

_«—¿Mamá? —dijo pegando la oreja al auricular._

_—¡Cariño!, ¿es verdad que estás con otros amigos aparte de Haruko-chan y Matsui-chan?_

_La voz de su madre parecía contener una emoción que no percibía en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se sorprendió al entender que se había acostumbrado a oírla hablar con un tono de voz mucho más apagado._

_—Sí, mamá. Son mis amigos. —Tragó saliva, dándose ánimos para continuar hablando—. Y... también estaba mi... n-novio... —Apenas pudo terminar la frase. Le temblaba la barbilla por los nervios._

_—¿Qué, novio? ¡Fujii! Oh, dios... —La niña pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de que su progenitora se estaba tapando la boca, probablemente por encontrarse estupefacta. A veces, ni ella misma se creía la suerte que tenía de que Yohei hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Te prometo que volveré a casa pronto para que me lo cuentes todo!_

_—¡Mamá! —Estaba a punto de desmayarse._

_—Bueno, si es tu novio de seguro que es un chico guapo. ¡Ya quiero contarle a tu padre!_

_Fujii tartamudeó un "No le digas nada aún, es demasiado pronto" pero mamá la ignoró deliberadamente._

_—Preséntaselo hoy a mi hermana aprovechando que se quedarán con ella en Hiroshima—volvió a la carga._

_—No, iré solo con Matsui y Haruko. Cuando vayas a casa, te lo presentaré. Quiero que lo conozcas primero. —Miró nerviosa al Mánager que, por suerte, no le estaba prestando atención. Tenía mucha vergüenza por la humedad de sus ojos que amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro._

_Tras una pausa densa, la señora Koizumi continuó expresándose en tono melancólico._

_—Estuviste triste demasiado tiempo, cariño. Me alegro de saber que tienes muchos amigos, incluso un novio... Lamento no estar más presente. Te quiero, hija. Nunca nos das ningún problema ni preocupación... tu hermano estaría orgulloso._

_Esa última frase fue una descarga eléctrica para la tímida Fujii. Musitó "Gracias" con la garganta hecha un nudo, preguntándose si no tendría ella parte de culpa en la distancia que se había establecido entre las dos luego de la muerte de su hermano Ginta dos años atrás»._

Fujii terminó el relato mirando fijamente hacia sus manos, que retorcía en su regazo como era habitual cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

—Lo siento mucho, Yohei-kun. Como ves, no estaba molesta por la comida.

—Ya entiendo. ¡Me alegro de que no haya sido eso!, aunque me sorprendes... por contarle a tu mamá que tienes novio. —No esperaba que fuese capaz de admitirlo tan pronto. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco aliviado por la conversación que había sostenido con su padre algunos días atrás—. ¿Sabes? Yo se lo dije a mi viejo también, y se burló un montón —mencionó riendo— porque tengo mi primera novia a los dieciséis años. Él es un mujeriego; de pura suerte no se puso a contarme alguna de sus historias añejas de cuando cursaba la secundaria. ¡Es tan molesto!, una vez estábamos cenando con Hanamichi y se puso a fanfarronear de aquella vez en que una chica lo acorraló en los baños del instituto...

Yohei continuó hablando sin ninguna inflexión especial en la voz. No se dio cuenta de inmediato que Fujii lo observaba con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas de rubor, así que cuando lo notó detuvo la cháchara bruscamente.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Yo... Yohei-kun..., ¿tu primera novia? —balbuceó impresionada.

—¡Ah! Mierda... bueno... —empezó a ponerse cada vez más rojo—, ¿no lo sabías? Esto es muy vergonzoso. Y si sigues mirándome es aún peor...

—¡Lo siento! —Le dio la espalda de inmediato girándose sobre la banca en que se encontraban sentados.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, todavía fascinada con su descubrimiento. Saber que era la primera chica en la vida de Yohei la colmaba de un éxtasis maravilloso.

—¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Has estado antes con un chico? —preguntó él de golpe y porrazo, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato—. Eso fue grosero de mi parte, no es necesario que respondas —se excusó suavemente.

Pero Fujii no lo consideró de esa forma. Para ella, el ser correspondida por Yohei era más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo, por lo que deseaba contestar adecuadamente aquella pregunta de la que parecía arrepentirse. Se volteó otra vez para quedar frente a él.

—Nunca..., nadie... —empezó a tartamudear sin darle sentido a la frase. Agarró la camisa de Yohei con una mano para que no se perdiera detalle de sus ojos, que nunca le mentían—. Solo tú... —fue lo último que dijo antes de esconder la mirada.

Yohei se mordió el labio inferior para no largarse a reír.

—Bueno, bueno. —Dejó caer suavemente una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Fujii y lo revolvió un poco—. No sé muy bien por qué, pero estoy feliz.

—¡Yo también estoy feliz! —exclamó cogiendo la mano de Yohei y manteniéndola en su cabeza mientras sonreía.

Y, cómo no, terminaron festinando la situación sin importarles las miradas extrañas que les dedicaban el resto de los habitantes de Hiroshima.

.

[1] La Cúpula de la Bomba Atómica, o Genbaku Dōmu, es un monumento conmemorativo de la devastación nuclear y un símbolo de esperanza en la paz mundial y la eliminación de todas las armas nucleares.

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing YoheixFujii prácticamente no existe en internet XD.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	6. Pues no caminarás a mi lado

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Fin de mes. Estoy muerta xD tan muerta que no tengo mucho que contar, solo que por fin salimos del cierre de mes, lo más pesado de toda mi jornada laboral. **

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Pues no caminarás a mi lado.**

En la posada que eligió Anzai para su equipo, los ánimos estaban algo decaídos. El redondo profesor dudó por muchas horas si mostrarles o no a los chicos un video de su siguiente rival, la preparatoria Sannoh. Se decidió a hacerlo tras encontrarse casualmente con un amigo de años que también estaba ejerciendo como entrenador de baloncesto y en él vertió todo lo que había reflexionado en aquellas horas, por lo que esa tarde, mientras sus pupilos se recuperaban del partido que habían ganado temprano contra el equipo de Toyotama, los reunió en su amplia habitación y colocó un casete de video en el reproductor.

—Presten mucha atención, porque estudiaremos a nuestro próximo rival enfrentando a un viejo conocido —indicó críptico acomodándose los anteojos.

El video en cuestión era un partido contra Kainan, el otro equipo de Kanagawa que participaba también del Campeonato Nacional. Para Shohoku, su rival más fuerte hasta el minuto. Los muchachos siguieron con la mirada cada una de las jugadas disputadas en absoluto silencio. Les parecía algo de otro mundo ver cómo Kainan perdía por una diferencia de treinta puntos… y aquello había ocurrido tan solo un año atrás. Era demasiado como para asimilarlo pronto.

Hanamichi vio las caras de sus compañeros, especialmente la de Ryota a su lado. Se veía como si hubiese tragado algo muy amargo.

—¡Ryo-chin! —exclamó enérgicamente. Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro para mirarlo más de cerca—. Deberías cambiar esa expresión, estás muy pálido —observó tironeándole una mejilla.

—Hombre, la gente ignorante es tan feliz… —murmuró deprimido.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Después de haber visto ese increíble partido, aún no soy capaz de dimensionar qué tan fuerte es Sannoh… —finalizó la frase con un profundo suspiro.

—Si eres ignorante no sentirás presión ni estrés —agregó Mitsui, sentado detrás de los dos amigos.

—¿Tú también, Mit-chi? —Era primera vez que los veía tan tensos antes de una contienda. Ni siquiera contra Kainan parecían así de perdidos.

Continuaron analizando a los jugadores de Sannoh. La mayoría de ellos seguían siendo titulares, por lo que sus fuerzas no habían variado un ápice desde el año anterior. Posiblemente, ahora eran incluso más fuertes. Ser conscientes de aquello tenía a los muchachos con un fuerte vacío en el estómago que no podía ser resuelto con comida.

Rukawa, que para apresurar la recuperación de su párpado hinchado por el golpe recibido contra Toyotama llevaba puesto un parche en el ojo, disimulaba la preocupación con su acostumbrada cara de póker. Si quería ser el mejor de Japón debía derrotar a ese equipo, especialmente al número trece, llamado «Jugador estrella» por los jueces y especialistas a cargo del torneo.

—Sannoh es el actual campeón. La diferencia que nos separa de ellos es mucho mayor de la que esperábamos —comentó Akagi con rostro adusto.

Anzai suspiró echando una mirada a todos sus pupilos. Luego, comenzó a hablar utilizando un tono de voz sereno como las tranquilas aguas del lago Tanzawa.

—Observar esta cinta no se trata tan solo de ver la diferencia entre nuestros equipos, sino de encontrar la forma de poder vencerlos. Para los amantes del baloncesto es imposible no haber escuchado hablar de Sannoh alguna vez, son muy famosos y populares, así que el gimnasio estará repleto.

—¡Es mejor que nos vean todos! Si mostramos un buen nivel, la audiencia podría volverse a nuestro favor —dijo un entusiasta Hanamichi.

—Quizás —concordó Anzai—, pero cuando pongamos a Sannoh en aprietos ellos de inmediato volverán a apoyarlos, porque pensarán: «No podemos dejar que un equipo desconocido como Shohoku se lleve la victoria. _El Rey_ no perderá en las preliminares». —Nuevamente los chicos se quedaron mudos—. Para llegar a ser campeones, sin importar lo que ocurra por el camino… ¡ustedes no pueden vacilar! Su determinación debe ser firme como un roble.

«Firme como un roble», replicaron en sus cabezas los integrantes del equipo. Cada quien tenía mucho en qué pensar tras ver el partido de Sannoh, así que tomaron diferentes rumbos: algunos salieron a pasear por los alrededores; otros, como Sakuragi, se quedaron dando vueltas en la posada digiriendo toda la información entregada por Anzai.

Hanamichi no podía quitarse del pensamiento el hecho de que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, enfrentaría a un rival tan poderoso que parecía fuera de los límites de su imaginación. Era como si una pesada bruma le obnubilara el pensamiento cada vez que intentaba recurrir a su forma habitual de animarse cantando la canción del _Genio Sakuragi_, por lo que se dedicó a rumiar silenciosamente las posibilidades que tenía de llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

El teléfono de la recepción de la posada comenzó a sonar de pronto, y como un movimiento reflejo se acercó a él y lo descolgó.

—¿Hola? Habla con la recepción —contestó sin notar que la encargada lo estaba mirando con furia algunos metros más atrás.

—_¡Sakuragi-kun, hola!_

—¡Haruko-san! —De inmediato se borraron todos sus problemas. La dulce voz de Haruko tenía ese efecto balsámico en su alma, que se encontraba un poco atormentada en esos momentos.

—_Felicidades por haber ganado su primer partido. ¡Fue increíble!, no nos perdimos detalle_ —exclamó orgullosa.

—M-muchas gracias… ¿Dónde estás?

—_En la casa de un pariente de Fujii._ —Por supuesto, a esas alturas Hanamichi ya había olvidado de nuevo quién era Fujii, así que cuando pensó en las amigas de Haruko recordó por error el rostro de Matsui—_. Oye, hoy marcaste seis puntos. ¡Eres el mejor!_

—¿Qué… solo seis? —se quejó sin pensar.

—_No los menosprecies; de no ser por ti, habríamos perdido por cuatro puntos. Shohoku tendrá opciones de conseguir el campeonato siempre que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo_ —afirmó.

—Si Haruko-san me anima, creo que podré darlo todo en la cancha… —Por teléfono le costaba un poco menos decir esas cosas.

—_Mañana estaremos todos apoyándote y podrás escuchar nuestras voces sin ninguna duda, no importa cuántos fanáticos de Sannoh lleguen al gimnasio. ¡Tú puedes, Sakuragi-kun! _—Se despidió sin darse cuenta del trasfondo en las palabras que le había regalado el pelirrojo.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, Hanamichi percibió que su corazón estaba un poco más liviano. ¿En qué momento había dudado del poder que tenía Haruko sobre sus estados de ánimo? Debía ser idiota. Ella, que con su dulzura conseguía apartar la oscuridad alojada en su pecho cuando las cosas parecían ir mal, cuando todo se volvía en su contra, cuando el camino parecía ir demasiado empinado… Haruko era un rayo de luz que dispersaba hasta las nubes más sombrías. Gracias a ella había cambiado su estilo de vida como pandillero maleducado a deportista de alto nivel, y por eso siempre la atesoraría como alguien importante en su corazón.

Hanamichi se encontraba demasiado empecinado en conquistar a la muchacha contra viento y marea como para darse cuenta de que, a veces, la vida tiene reservadas sorpresas inesperadas, y para disfrutarlas es mejor dejar ir los caprichos. Pero eso lo entendería muchos meses después. Por lo pronto, el muchacho aún no se daba cuenta de que el baloncesto era lo más importante para él.

.

.

—¿Adónde fueron esos dos? —preguntó Yohei a Ookusu, señalando los futones vacíos de Takamiya y Noma con el mentón.

Tras regresar de su cita con Fujii, el muchacho se encontró con los demás miembros de su grupo llegando al hospedaje en que se registraron para pasar la noche. Resultó que habían acompañado a Haruko y Matsui hasta la casa de la tía de Fujii luego de una grandiosa tarde visitando monumentos históricos. Cuando estuvieron solos pasaron a rellenar aún más sus estómagos, y por último caminaron admirando la belleza femenina local hasta arribar a su destino.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes convergieron en la recepción fueron juntos a tomar un relajante baño, bromearon mayormente a costa de Hanamichi y sus jugadas en el partido contra Toyotama. Luego se vistieron con las yukatas que les prestaron en el alojamiento con la promesa de jugar póker hasta altas horas de la noche. No obstante, cuando debían encontrarse los cuatro en la habitación, Yohei descubrió que faltaban dos importantes componentes de la pandilla y realizó la pregunta a su camarada.

Ookusu sacudió la cabeza, que aún tenía ligeramente mojada tras el baño, mirando hacia todos lados como dándose cuenta recién de que estaban solos.

—_Chuu**[1]**_ dijo que vio a dos chicas bonitas registrándose en esta posada, así que podríamos decir que andan de caza —respondió riendo—. ¿Apostamos?

—Mil yenes a que Takamiya regresa con la marca de una bofetada en la cara —dijo Yohei con el dedo índice apuntando hacia el techo.

—Subo la apuesta —contraatacó el chico rubio—: dos mil yenes a que ambos regresan abofeteados.

—Trato hecho —sellaron el acuerdo con un animado apretón de manos—, ahora vete un rato por ahí, voy a llamar a Fujii.

—¿Cómo que _vete un rato por ahí_? ¿Te crees que soy un perro? —se quejó utilizando una fingida entonación disgustada.

Yohei comenzó a silbar y el otro a jadear con la lengua afuera. Jugaron alrededor de medio minuto como un amo y su mascota revolviéndolo todo en la habitación, arrojando sábanas y futones por los aires, convirtiéndose momentáneamente en dos chiquillos de primaria hasta que Yohei se puso a gritar con su patentado sarcasmo: «¡Yu-chan, Yu-chan, trae la pelota!», orden que sacó de quicio a Ookusu (detestaba ese apodo casi tanto como levantarse temprano un domingo). Yohei lo hacía a propósito cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad porque la respuesta de su acompañante le resultaba tan graciosa que no era capaz de contenerse sin explotar en grandes carcajadas. Esa vez no fue la excepción; terminó de espaldas en el suelo pataleando y riéndose como desesperado, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

—Estúpido Yohei —rezongó Ookusu lanzándose a revolverle el pelo, consiguiendo de esa forma su venganza al pagarle con el equivalente de lo que más odiaba.

—¡Me desarmaste el peinado, _Yu-chan_! —Solo Fujii podía tocarle el cabello sin sufrir las consecuencias de aquel magno atentado.

Los siguientes treinta segundos consistieron en ambos adolescentes todavía comportándose como chiquillos, pero esta vez dándose manotazos y patadas flojas dignos de la clase de buenos amigos que eran. No se causaron ningún daño ya que no iban en serio; para ellos, esa era una muestra más de afecto, equivalente a un abrazo o un beso en el género femenino.

Yohei y Ookusu concluyeron su contienda acezando pesadamente sobre el tatami aun carcajeándose sin control.

—Me voy —anunció el de melena dorada tras recobrar un poco el aliento—. Más te vale no ponerte cursi con Fujii-chan, voy a estar vigilándote. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tengo el pelo teñido de rojo, acaso? —replicó sentándose lentamente, todavía jadeando mientras señalaba su propio cabello con una sonrisa torcida.

—Seguro que se te pegó algo de ese bastardo, lo conoces de mucho antes que nosotros —explicó con sorna—. ¡Adiós!, no te tardes mucho con la llamada, tenemos una apuesta en curso. —Se levantó de un ágil salto para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, calzando las sandalias tipo _zōri_ [2]antes de salir.

Yohei volvió a reírse, esta vez recordando algunas situaciones en las que Hanamichi se puso tan cursi que lo había abandonado sin importarle en dónde estuvieran, como aquella vez en la secundaria en donde compuso una canción para confesarse a una chica que lo tenía de cabeza. Dicha muchacha lo rechazó por estar saliendo con un miembro del equipo de béisbol, no sin antes soportar una desafinada serenata llena de chabacanerías del tipo «Te necesito para respirar». Yohei y los demás estaban escondidos detrás del ancho tronco de un árbol memorizando la remilgada canción para después repetírsela al pobre pelirrojo mientras lloraba su nuevo desengaño.

Divertidísimo, Yohei alcanzó el teléfono que se encontraba en la habitación y marcó el número que Fujii le había dado durante la cita. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que pronto una voz de mujer preguntó quién hablaba.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Yohei Mito. ¿Podría hablar con Fujii, por favor? —pidió con la mayor educación posible.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea soltó un chillido antes de gritarle a Fujii que corriera al teléfono porque la estaba llamando su novio. Este se sonrojó imaginando la escena mientras aguardaba pacientemente a que su chica cogiera el auricular.

—_¿Yohei-kun? _—habló tras algunos segundos de espera—. _Perdón por eso, mi tía es un poquito ruidosa._

—Tus amigas también —señaló riendo, ya que podía captar perfectamente las exclamaciones entusiastas de Haruko y los intentos de Matsui por controlarla—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—_Muy bien. Hace poco, Haruko estuvo hablando con Sakuragi-kun. Nos contó que se oía bastante animado a pesar de lo fuerte que es el equipo de Sannoh. Estamos muy ansiosas por mañana_ —confesó en voz baja.

—Haruko-chan nos explicó que esos tipos han sido campeones por varios años consecutivos. Creo que a nosotros también nos preocupa —se frotó la frente—, pero Hanamichi no conoce el miedo, y no se va a dejar amedrentar por nadie. Mientras más fuerte sea el rival, más crece él como jugador. Tenemos que confiar, Fujii. Y hacer que nuestras porras sean las más ruidosas de todo el gimnasio.

* * *

[1] Apodo de Noma. Proviene de su primer nombre, Chuichirou.

[2] Zōri es el nombre de unas sandalias japonesas que se utilizan en conjunto con la yukata, vestimenta tradicional hecha de algodón.

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet XD.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	7. Todo comenzó antes de darme cuenta

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**No tengo mucho por decir, solo que estoy en modo zombi. **

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Todo comenzó antes de darme cuenta.**

El caluroso 3 de agosto del año 1990 empezó como cualquier otro día de verano para los habitantes de Hiroshima. Sin embargo, los jugadores de Shohoku se encontraban con un ánimo un poco inestable luego de reflexionar intensamente las reales posibilidades que tenían para ganarle a Sannoh, cada quien a su propio estilo, durante casi toda la noche.

Por su parte, el autoproclamado «Genio salvador de Shohoku», Hanamichi Sakuragi, se dedicó a pasear por todos lados interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus compañeros, y por ello recibió incontables insultos. Tras retirarse del último lugar en que lo echaron, mientras deliberaba andando con la cabeza gacha, se topó súbitamente con la silueta de Rukawa, que hablaba con el jugador de Toyotama que había golpeado su ojo durante el partido como si nada hubiese pasado. Hanamichi se escondió rápidamente detrás de un árbol para poder chismear la conversación sin interrupciones.

—¡Discúlpame! —exclamó Minami elaborando una profunda reverencia a Rukawa, que aceptó el gesto con un asentimiento rápido—. Me porté como un estúpido. Pero no vengo solo para eso, verás: mi familia está en la industria farmacéutica. Te traje un ungüento especial que ayudará a reducir la hinchazón de tu ojo. Si lo usas, mañana estarás como nuevo.

—Gracias. —Musitó con aquella voz átona normal en él.

«¡Maldita sea, deja ya de hacer tonterías!», exclamó Sakuragi en su fuero interno mientras se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos. «Lo único que importa es que ese estúpido zorro no me estorbe en el partido de mañana».

Minami guardó silencio por alrededor de un minuto, luego comenzó a hablar ganando ritmo paulatinamente.

—Tienes las habilidades suficientes como para ser un jugador estrella en Japón. Bueno… siempre y cuando seas capaz de vencer a Sawakita, de Sannoh —acotó sonriendo torcido.

Desde su rincón, Hanamichi se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de quien aparentaba ser mejor que Rukawa. Este no mostró ninguna reacción visible por la mención de aquel jugador que ya venía estudiando desde tiempo atrás, apenas se enteró de su existencia.

—Sawakita es el número uno entre los jugadores de preparatoria —continuó Minami—. Será interesante ver si eres capaz de ganarle un mano a mano…

Y, con esa última frase críptica, el de Toyotama se alejó del lugar agitando una mano. Ignoraba que sus palabras no solo desafiaron a un miembro obstinado de Shohoku, sino a dos.

Rukawa se quedó mirando al vacío mientras desarrollaba diversas estrategias en su mente; Hanamichi, cuya porfía se multiplicaba por cien, ya tenía la cabeza funcionando a toda máquina. Su táctica se limitaba a vencer a quien fuera el más fuerte de turno. En ese minuto era Sawakita. Si le ganaba, automáticamente se convertiría en mejor jugador de Rukawa, por tanto, Haruko debía por fin fijarse en él y olvidarse para siempre del «zorro apestoso».

Tales pensamientos ocuparon por entero su razón, incluso cuando salió temprano a la mañana siguiente para correr. Casi ni se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó al camarín asignado para él y sus compañeros, todavía ceñudos. De pronto se vio a sí mismo cambiándose de ropa con movimientos mecánicos. No era la conversación de la noche anterior con Ryota y Ayako, tampoco lo que estos escucharon hablar al capitán Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure escondidos; no. Hanamichi solo pensaba en vencer a como diera lugar. El único camino que vislumbraba era uno recto, oscuro, provisto de una brillante luz en su final. Alcanzar esa luz era un todo o nada.

De momento no era consciente que la motivación que erigía cual bandera de guerra era muy superficial. Las razones reales que lo impulsaban a actuar de esa forma estaban escondidas tras su orgullo; a veces parecían salir un poco a flote, pero usualmente vivían ocultas tras un montón de excusas. Eso le incomodaba, sin ser capaz de reflexionar la causa, completamente enfocado en lucirse como si fuese un caballo de carreras. Y, muchas veces, haciendo el ridículo. Luego de observar junto a sus camaradas la primera mitad del partido que disputaba Kainan, el cual ganaban por una amplia ventaja, se sintió como si tuviera una fuerte punzada en el estómago, muy desagradable. Momentáneamente distraído, creyó encontrar la respuesta al porqué Mitsui casi no salía del baño antes de jugar un partido.

Lo que más le enloquecía era ver cómo Kiyota se lucía clavando la pelota en el aro hasta en los ángulos más imposibles. «Ese maldito simio», caviló con expresión adusta, «si tuviera una cola, también metería el balón con ella».

Un poco hastiado de sí mismo, se sacudió impaciente los cortos cabellos utilizando ambas manos. Quería salir a la cancha y callarlos a todos con jugadas mejores que las de Kiyota, por eso cuando el primer período terminó se propuso efectuar una Slam Dunk como dios manda frente al público de Sannoh, y el propio equipo de Sannoh que también se encontraba allí, cuyos miembros lo observaron con ojos abiertos de par en par. Por desgracia no le resultó bien y terminó en el suelo tras chocar la pelota contra el borde del aro. Todos rieron: el público presente, Kainan, sus rivales… Kiyota bailó la danza de la victoria a su alrededor convertido en un verdadero primate. Akagi le plantó un puñetazo en la cabeza que iba a dolerle por varios días. Rukawa lo observó a la distancia con la misma expresión vacía con que miraba al cielo antes de chocar con su bicicleta, algo que ocurría con mucha regularidad. Los demás simplemente se lo llevaron arrastrándolo hacia la seguridad de los camerinos rezando por no sentar un mal precedente con aquel despliegue de estupidez.

Los asistentes continuaron festinando con el fracaso de aquel llamativo pelirrojo excepto Sannoh, que tras la fallida exhibición se miraron entre ellos más preocupados de lo que iban a admitir. ¿Había saltado desde la línea de falta? Ninguno de ellos era capaz de igualar esa distancia, ni siquiera Sawakita.

De aquello ya habían transcurrido muchos minutos. Hanamichi entraba y salía del presente, por completo sumergido en un rincón de su cabeza que latía con fuerza.

Anzai se mantuvo en un rincón mirando preocupado a sus pupilos. Conocía a la perfección el efecto anímico de haberles mostrado quienes eran realmente los jugadores de Sannoh el día anterior, por eso ya tenía una contramedida presta a implementar con cada uno de ellos, pues sus diferentes personalidades suponían un desafío a la hora de darles coraje. Y, para Anzai, eso se traducía en dosis espeluznantes de vida directo a sus venas; le hacía recordar vagamente sus días como «Demonio de los cabellos blancos». No le gustaba el mote, pero sí la emoción de esos años.

Se alejó de los camarines con su andar bamboleante de siempre para buscar a Ryota. Lo encontró corriendo de un lado a otro cual enajenado, como si estuviera ya disputando la final del campeonato.

—Miyagi-kun —le llamó haciéndole detenerse frente a él—, vas a gastar toda tu energía aquí y no te quedará nada para enfrentar a Sannoh.

El chico meneó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Si no me muevo pensaré un montón de cosas malas.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—B-bueno —comenzó a explicar como si fuera una obviedad—, nuestro oponente…

—¿Te preocupa la diferencia de estatura entre tú y ellos? —Ryota abrió los ojos. Le había leído la mente—. Yo creo que tienes una especie de ventaja. Estás acostumbrado a esta situación, después de tantos años dudo que recién ahora te sientas asustado, ¿verdad? Confía en tu velocidad. O… —se dio la vuelta para retirarse— ¿me habré equivocado?

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido, volteó para mirar a Miyagi. Y supo que consiguió infundirle la confianza que necesitaba.

Riendo para sus adentros, Anzai continuó caminando. Divisó la figura de Mitsui dirigiéndose a los baños –como siempre– e intuyó que era momento de animarlo a él también.

Ingresó tras el muchacho para ocupar el urinal que se encontraba a su lado. Mitsui se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—¡Profesor! —El respeto en su voz no había cambiado con los años.

—Mitsui-kun, qué coincidencia…

«Mierda, con él aquí no puedo orinar», pensó Mitsui un poco desesperado.

—¿Viste que en Sannoh hicieron un cambio en el jugador que te tocaba marcar? —su acompañante asintió—. Se llama Ichinokura, es muy famoso en el país por ser especialista en defensa. —A través del brillo en los vidrios de sus anteojos, Mitsui pudo identificar un leve toque fanático en ellos—. No importa cómo quieras enfocarlo, la realidad es que ellos están muy preocupados por enfrentar a Hisashi Mitsui.

.

.

Hanamichi había decidido dejar de lamentarse por su fracaso en lucirse ante el público. En vez de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, lo mejor era practicar un poco en solitario antes de que los llamaran a la cancha. Allí lo encontró Anzai jugando contra sí mismo como todo un profesional, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho cuatro meses antes cuando apareció con su pelo teñido de rojo, sus movimientos desgarbados y su fama de pandillero?

Nadie apostaba un peso por Sakuragi, excepto Anzai. Y no se había equivocado.

—Eso es un doble dribleo —acotó el mayor ante una jugada que Hanamichi estaba ensayando por pura inercia, ya que apenas había aprendido cómo driblear bajo la supervisión de Ryota.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —Mantuvo el balón entre sus manos para seguir practicando apenas el entrenador se fuera.

—Te ves muy calmado, Sakuragi-kun.

El aludido llevó la mirada hacia la pelota.

—Hice el ridículo frente a todos —murmuró ligeramente sonrojado—. ¿A qué otra cosa podría tenerle miedo? Qué diablos…

—¿Es así?, entonces… ¿existe algo a lo que le temes en verdad? —inquirió frotándose la barbilla.

Hanamichi reaccionó con un brusco sobresalto.

—En absoluto —escupió con un brillo fanático en los ojos.

«Por supuesto que no. Este _genio_ los llevará a todos hacia la victoria», agregó para sus adentros mientras observaba a Anzai alejarse en dirección desconocida para él.

Hanamichi no supo que su capitán también estuvo unos momentos con el redondo entrenador, pero que este último lo encontró con la actitud correcta sin necesidad de su intervención. Pero sí percibió un cambio notable entre sus pares, que ya no parecían nerviosos sino expectantes cuando regresó con ellos.

—Es hora de ir a la cancha —anunció Akagi ingresando al camarín en donde todos lo esperaban—. ¿Están listos?

La primera respuesta fue implícita en las miradas de los chicos. Incluso Rukawa, que se quitó el parche del ojo comprobando que ya se había deshinchado el párpado y podía jugar con normalidad, abandonó momentáneamente su fría actitud para mostrarse enfocado en su objetivo de ser campeón.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Fue la verbalización final de la réplica que Akagi esperaba conseguir.

.

.

Yohei, Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu llegaron al gimnasio molestos de ver que las gradas estaban llenas cuando aún faltaban minutos para que se iniciara el partido. Se pusieron a buscar lugar de inmediato; al poco rato después Haruko, Matsui y Fujii también se les unieron portando sus uniformes de colegio como una especie de cábala. Querían ver jugar a su equipo utilizando esa vestimenta como si fuese una conexión mística.

Yohei se separó del grupo para saludar a su chica, que retrocedió lentamente para no sucumbir al violento deseo que la había atacado de correr y besarle la mejilla como agradecimiento por la maravillosa tarde que le había brindado el día de ayer. Como todavía estaba en proceso de controlar su retraimiento, se limitó a agachar la mirada y verbalizar un tímido «Hola» trémulo, ruborizado, y dulce.

Yohei ladeó un poco la cabeza, luego la obligó a alzar un poco el rostro sujetándole la barbilla.

—Diría que no has dormido bien —comentó resiguiendo ligeramente la marca de sus ojeras bajo el párpado con la yema del pulgar—, seguro que fue por los nervios del partido, ¿no? —Ella asintió.

—También estuvimos hablando hasta tarde. ¿Y ustedes…? —Su nivel de rubor crecía como la espuma.

—Ni lo digas: perdí dos mil yenes en una apuesta con Ookusu. ¡Terrible! —Encogió los hombros compungido.

Fujii lo escrutó con más atención de lo normal. A veces le costaba creer que, con cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos echaban más y más raíces en su interior. Recordó la tarde en que le habló de su familia y su hermano fallecido, no había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, mas la certeza de esa pasión en aumento fue un bombeo de adrenalina directo al corazón. Sin poder contenerse más se acercó a su costado y apoyó la frente en su hombro al tiempo que le tomaba una mano. Yohei la miró raro.

—Ayer me preguntaste por teléfono qué me gustaría de regalo por este viaje… y pensé… que tú… —Su voz terminó de apagarse por completo conforme formulaba la frase, que no consiguió terminar pues su timidez natural ganó la mano en ese momento.

—¿Y deseas… _esto_? —preguntó escéptico.

—Me gusta tu brazo. —Como reafirmando la idea, apegó más su cuerpo al de él. Por primera vez conseguía palpar claramente la dureza muscular de su novio, que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, lo que no hacía sino ponerla aún más nerviosa.

—Tienes gustos raros.

Fujii alzó la mirada, descubriendo que esos ojos negros brillaban con una evidente chispa guasona. Estaba mofándose a su costa.

—¿Quieres algo más aparte de mi brazo? —continuó burlándose acompañando sus palabras con unas risitas sarcásticas.

Esa pregunta desató todo un universo de emociones que Fujii mantenía a raya haciendo acopio de todo su dominio. Sus sentimientos estallaron como fuegos artificiales sin control, disparándole el pulso a niveles casi peligrosos. Concentrada en mantener su respiración lo más pausada posible, Fujii clavó la vista en la boca de Yohei, un movimiento completamente involuntario que delató el más profundo de sus anhelos, el que recién comenzaba a aceptar no sin muchas dificultades.

Sus ojos gritaban «bésame», su postura «abrázame», y su cuerpo «envuélveme». Yohei no necesitaba ni un intérprete ni subtítulos para comprender lo que ella necesitaba. Él mismo anhelaba todo eso con idéntica violencia, pero…

Un murmullo apagado los hizo salir del embrujo en que se encontraban. Yohei buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y los encontró medio escondidos en un rincón, observándolos cada quien con una expresión distinta: a Haruko le brillaban los ojos, Matsui tenía cara de sorpresa, Takamiya y Noma parecían decepcionados mientras Ookusu sonreía altanero. ¡Estaban apostando otra vez!

—Mierda… ¿te parece si retomamos esto más tarde? —musitó mirando hacia otro lado.

Fujii abrió la boca para responder justo cuando la gente aumentó el volumen de sus porras. Medio aturdidos, el grupo volvió a juntarse para dedicar toda su atención a la cancha: allí estaban los jugadores de Sannoh haciendo caso omiso de los ensordecedores gritos a su favor.

Y, menos de un minuto después, otro montón de deportistas que contaba entre sus filas con un punto carmesí como la luz roja de un semáforo hizo acto de aparición.

Era momento de que _los chicos malos_ tomaran el mando.

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo. Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	8. El día en que robaste mi mirada

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**No tengo mucho por decir, solo que estoy en modo zombi. De nuevo XD ¡perdón! De verdad han sido unas semanas terribles en el trabajo.  
Perdón por lo tarde que publico hoy. No quería dejarlo para mañana. **

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**El día en que robaste mi mirada,**

La preparatoria Kainan concluyó su partido contra Umamiya ganándole por más de cincuenta puntos de diferencia, lo que no hizo sino traducir en cifras la enorme distancia que separaba a ambos equipos en cuanto a desempeño y habilidades de sus jugadores. El público presente estalló en gritos exhultantes puesto que Kainan era uno de los favoritos para llevarse el trofeo del campeonato.

Sannoh y Shohoku ingresaron a la cancha para comenzar el precalentamiento, pero Hanamichi tenía otros planes: pareció haber perdido la razón cuando le pidió a uno de los jugadores rivales que le entregara el balón que sostenía entre sus manos. Su cara le dio tanto miedo al chiquillo que la soltó sin pensar. Sakuragi no perdió ni un minuto y corrió enajenado hacia la canasta, efectuando una perfecta Slam Dunk, clavando la pelota justo al medio del aro con un estruendo poderoso que silenció a todo el gimnasio.

Mientras Hanamichi continuaba colgado del aro, sus amigos y las chicas lo observaban con unos ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible. Haruko tenía la boca atrapada entre sus palmas y Noma escupió un «Lo hizo» en tono contenido, aunque quería gritar, pero el silencio sepulcral del entorno lo reprimió.

Todo el estadio reaccionó súbitamente con un montón de gritos en su contra. Hanamichi sonrió torcido sin importarle un comino echarse al mundo encima.

—Solo quería saludarlos —se mofó.

Devolvió el balón al chico de Sannoh sin mirarlo porque su atención estaba puesta en Ryota y Mitsui, quienes alzaron sus palmas para chocarlas aprobando la exhibición. Y luego se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia sus rivales mostrándoles los músculos de sus brazos izquierdos, otra señal más de desafío.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que el mismísimo Sawakita, considerado el jugador más fuerte de Sannoh y, por mayoría, también del torneo, aceptara el reto preparándose para responder con otra Slam Dunk… la que falló igual que Sakuragi al inicio, golpeando la pelota en el borde del aro.

Akagi y Rukawa, usualmente muy tranquilos, sorprendieron a todos los presentes burlándose de Sawakita por su fracaso. Kogure los miraba a todos como si se encontrara al borde de sufrir un aneurisma cerebral.

El árbitro convocó a ambos equipos para iniciar el partido, y como respuesta, la algarabía reaccionó eufóricamente; en el rincón de Shohoku Norio Hotta y los demás amigos de Mitsui se desgarraron la garganta gritando porras a su favor, el Club de fans de Rukawa (que cada vez contaba con más integrantes) meneaba sus falditas cortas al ritmo de un cántico tan desagradable como efectivo a la hora de ponerle los nervios de punta a los rivales de turno, y por último, Yohei y Haruko lideraban los gritos de sus camaradas animándolos a echar las mejores porras de sus vidas. Incluso Kainan al completo se encontraba presente para ver el partido junto con las preparatorias de Aiwa y Taie, que deseaban conocer la razón del porqué un equipo de tan bajo nivel como Shohoku se las había arreglado para entrar al Campeonato Nacional.

Desde su rincón, Ayako no pudo sino impresionarse de que los ojos de sus compañeros estuvieran llenos de fuego y no de temor o incertidumbre como en las horas anteriores. Incluso Ryota lucía ligeramente más alto de lo habitual por el garbo con que se desplazaba entre los jugadores de Sannoh, mirándolos como si tal cosa, por completo olvidado de todas las preocupaciones que lo amenazaban tan solo unas horas antes. No estaba segura de a qué se debía el cambio, pero probablemente se relacionaba con el profesor Anzai, a quien vio pululando por los rincones persiguiendo a sus alumnos cual sombra tranquila. Cruzó una mirada con Kogure y supo que él pensaba lo mismo. En esos preciosos instantes, el equipo completo se encontraba en perfecta sintonía, enlazados como firmes eslabones en una cadena de metal.

A las once y media en punto se inició el partido con Akagi ganando el salto por una diferencia mínima a su favor. Rápidamente todo Shohoku se encontró buscando las mejores posiciones de la cancha con las palabras del profesor Anzai en la mente: «Es muy importante hacerle saber a Sannoh que este juego es diferente a cualquiera que hayan disputado antes. Solo un poco diferente. Así, podremos sacarlos de su zona de confort».

El plan de Anzai partía desmoralizando al equipo rival impidiéndoles llevarse el primer tanto del partido. Para eso instó a Sakuragi y Miyagi en complementarse a la perfección, jugando y entendiéndose a la distancia.

«Ustedes dos controlarán las emboscadas».

Hanamichi no perdía de vista los movimientos de su amigo, que trataba desesperadamente de quitarse al rival de encima para poder avanzar. Aunque perdió la pelota por un segundo, rápidamente la recuperó y se dio la vuelta buscándolo. Entonces, el pelirrojo pudo ver que Ryota le hacía una rara mueca mostrándole los dientes como si gruñera. Y sus ojos, medio cerrados, tenían un énfasis fanático. La verdad es que era una cara horrible, pero Hanamichi comprendió que aquella era _la señal_ que tanto esperaba.

Replicó la mueca para mostrarle que había entendido la orden, acto seguido, corrió para asegurar ubicación lo más cerca del aro en tanto Miyagi lanzaba el balón hacia la canasta, haciéndolo rebotar intencionalmente.

—¿Un _Alley Oop_? —Desde su ubicación, Kiyota dejó escapar una ruidosa carcajada—. ¡A ese mono le faltan siglos para encestar así!

Kiyota no era el único en pensar de esa manera, pero fue el que terminó más asombrado cuando vio a Hanamichi volar por encima del salto de su adversario embutiendo limpiamente el balón a través de la canasta al consumar un perfecto Alley Oop.

Ryota se quedó mirando a Sakuragi con gesto desencajado. No se lo podía creer; salió corriendo y ambos se encontraron a medio camino para chocar las palmas a modo de celebración. La verdad es que Hanamichi tampoco estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido exitosamente, pero el marcador favorecía a Shohoku por dos puntos contra cero de Sannoh, así que no lo imaginó. Fue un momento real.

El público prorrumpió en exclamaciones de diversa connotación. Discutían entre ellos si los muchachos de Shohoku, en especial el llamativo pelirrojo, eran tan buenos como parecían o solo tuvieron suerte.

_Suerte_. No, qué equivocados estaban, allí no había nada al azar, verlo de esa forma iba en directo desmedro a todo lo que los chicos habían pasado en esos meses de partidos y entrenamientos sin descanso.

Arriba, en las tribunas, Yohei y Fujii buscaron sus manos al mismo tiempo para aferrarse con fuerza; no había pasado ni un minuto de partido y ya tenían el corazón a mil, casi bordeando la histeria. Haruko lucía alucinada junto al resto de los muchachos, que se mantenían estáticos por la sorpresa de ver a Hanamichi desarrollar tan bien una jugada que se veía compleja.

Pero la alegría les duró poco. Sannoh no perdió ni medio segundo y anotó un punto que los colocó empatados otra vez. Anzai dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa ya que todo estaba desarrollándose según su plan.

«Akagi, Rukawa: teniendo en cuenta nuestro desempeño contra Toyotama, el oponente intentará controlarlos a ustedes dos. Por eso, para el primer periodo, nuestra mayor fuerza será Hisashi Mitsui».

El chico de la cicatriz en el mentón aceptó la responsabilidad con aire mártir. Se lo debía a su mentor, la persona a quien más respetaba y admiraba en el universo, no pensaba fallarle por ningún motivo, no de nuevo. Desde su redención que luchaba durísimo para ser merecedor nuevamente de su confianza. Algunas veces, más que el basquetbol, lo que deseaba el chico en verdad era complacer al ídolo de sus años como _MVP_ [1] en la secundaria.

Con aquello en mente, Mitsui encestó fácilmente un triple que volvió a colocar a Shohoku al frente del marcador. El público enloqueció desconcertado otra vez, y Yohei, Haruko y Norio, de cierta forma _comandantes_ de sus grupos de amigos, encabezaron una ronda de porras en forma de chillidos enrabiados que clamaban cuidar la defensa, apoyar la ofensiva y más triples de Mitsui.

Sin embargo, una constante se estaba instalando desde el principio: que cada punto convertido por Shohoku era rápidamente igualado por Sannoh. Sawakita comenzó a hacerse notar cada vez con mayor frecuencia, tanto que aparentaba multiplicarse por toda la cancha. Tan pronto estaba atacando como defendiendo y su energía parecía inagotable.

Ambos rivales disputaban punto a punto como si fuera el último. No dejaban nada al azar, pero de la concentración pasaron al más profundo desconcierto cuando el balón, en una jugada por completo fortuita, se estrelló de lleno contra el rostro de Hanamichi y de ahí llegó rápidamente al aro, en donde atravesó la malla sin esfuerzo.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Sakuragi en voz alta frotándose la sangre de la nariz—. ¡Mi _tiro de cara perfeccionado_ funcionó tal como lo planeamos!

Ryota respaldó la versión de su compañero abrazándolo mientras exclamaba «¡Somos unos genios!». El resto de los jugadores no sabía qué pensar.

Rukawa se movía como un lunático por la cancha. Su habitual parsimonia había sido sustituida por una especie de _fuego helado_ muy adecuado para su carácter frío. Buscaba la forma de enfrentarse cada vez que podía contra Sawakita y se desafiaban mutuamente sin palabras, ambos con el objetivo de derrotar al otro de forma tal que no cupiese ninguna duda cuál era el mejor jugador de todo Japón. Pero este último estaba algo nervioso así que cometió una falta torpe en contra de Rukawa, con lo que fue enviado a la banca bajo unas miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. Rukawa también regresó por un rato a la banca para reponerse y juntar fuerza con el objetivo de jugar hasta el último minuto de partido. Kogure tomó su lugar y, sorpresivamente, Sannoh dio la sorpresa haciendo ingresar al hermano del titular Masashi Kawata, un chico enorme y más alto aún que su pariente.

—Número quince —leyó Fujii lo más fuerte que podía en un cuaderno de apuntes que preparó la noche anterior junto a Haruko—, Mikio Kawata… ¡dos metros y diez centímetros de altura!

—¡Un gigante! —exclamó Matsui.

Mikio, a diferencia de su hermano, era bastante lento y algo torpe. Con un par de jugadas desarmó a Hanamichi haciéndole ver casi como un chico de estatura normal –a pesar de su metro con ochenta y nueve–; actuaba un poco extraño, hablaba de más y era constantemente regañado por Masashi.

—¡Es un pelo maravilloso! Aunque no se ve tan rojo desde arriba… —pensó en voz alta. Sakuragi se estremeció.

—¿Qué tanto miras, maldito gordo lento? —Tuvo que controlarse para no asestarle un cabezazo.

Sannoh pidió su primer tiempo fuera para ordenar un poco a los jugadores. Shohoku se reunió para darse ánimos entre ellos y continuar desconcertando al público con un juego que les había dado la ventaja hasta el minuto.

En las gradas, Haruko cogió a Fujii de un brazo y la obligó a levantarse del asiento.

—Yohei-kun, Fujii dijo hace un rato que iba a invitar gaseosas para todos. ¿Por qué no vas con ella y la ayudas aprovechando el tiempo fuera pedido por Sannoh? —Dicho lo cual, empujó a su amiga desde atrás por los hombros para obligarla a moverse.

Yohei no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio lo incómoda que estaba esa pobre niña, avasallada por la dulce Haruko y la expresión adulta de Matsui. Finalmente comenzó a caminar en silencio obligándose a sí mismo a no hacerle bromas al respecto, al menos no mientras estuvieran en el gimnasio. Más tarde, quién sabe.

En el pasillo que conducía a la zona de butacas había diferentes máquinas expendedoras de todo tipo de artículos. La muchacha sacó su monedero y rechazó delicadamente que Yohei pagara la mitad.

Mientras ella introducía el dinero, su acompañante hizo un comentario que no esperaba.

—Me extrañó que Haruko-chan no haya perdido la cabeza todavía por Rukawa, ¿le pasará algo? —reflexionó en voz alta.

Fujii le devolvió una mirada pesarosa.

—Eres muy receptivo —murmuró—, todavía consigues sorprenderme por eso. —Inspiró hondo y fijó la vista en el receptor de billetes de la máquina—. Hace unos días me comentaste algo similar, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando nos encontramos en el gimnasio. También me preguntaste si era posible que Haruko viera a Sakuragi-kun como un chico… —se encogió de hombros—; anoche Matsui nos tuvo mucho rato despiertas tratando de saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Haruko. Ella es nuestra voz de la razón, siempre sabe cómo animarnos o qué decirnos cuando perdemos el rumbo. Resultó que Haruko está comenzando a resignarse con el hecho de que Rukawa-kun no muestre interés en nada más que el baloncesto —murmuró triste. Yohei ladeó la cabeza por inercia, ya urdiendo nuevas conclusiones acerca de su amiga—, pero puedo comprender por qué le cuesta tanto rendirse con él ya que es su primer amor, la primera ilusión… Ella siente todo con mucha intensidad, realmente entiendo por lo que está atravesando.

Dio un rápido vistazo a Yohei y se encontró con su rostro expectante. Tragó saliva quedándose atrapada en su expresión.

—Cuando Haruko —continuó lento— ve a Rukawa-kun es como si… como si todo lo demás se fuera a negro y sus ojos solo pudieran enfocarlo a él. Su corazón palpita fuerte, todo su cuerpo late afiebrado —movió las manos como dibujando la escena—, la respiración se le entrecorta y cree que va a desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Cuando está cerca de él es una tortura deliciosa, supongo que similar a alguna droga porque, aunque quiere apartarse, no puede.

Yohei abrió un poco los ojos. No recordaba haber visto a Fujii hablando tan inspirada como en ese momento.

—Parece que conoces muy bien los _síntomas_… ¿también te gusta Rukawa? —dijo con sorna, provocándola deliberadamente solo para ver cuánto podía tirar del hilo antes de que se rompiera.

En secreto deseaba escuchar lo que ella pensaba sobre su persona, pero claro, un chico no debe admitir algo como eso en voz alta frente a la chica que le gusta. ¿En dónde quedaba su imagen si lo hacía?

Fujii se sobresaltó, comprendiendo recién lo apasionada que se había vuelto mientras le hablaba a Yohei. Pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar que iba detrás de Rukawa? ¿Estaba ciego?

—¡C-claro que no! —profirió alterada—. ¡Me refería a ti, Yohei-kun!

Apenas hubo terminado la frase se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. «¡Qué vergüenza… hablé demasiado!», pensó a punto de desvanecerse. ¿Qué iba a pensar Yohei? Era obvio que le gustaba, por algo salían juntos, pero de ahí a revelarlo de forma tan explícita había un largo trecho que no pretendía atravesar aun, mas él se las arregló para obligarla a admitir que comprendía tan bien a Haruko porque ella misma se sentía así…

Yohei, por su parte, vibraba casi en éxtasis. Su plan funcionó y Fujii confesó cómo se sentía por él. Le sonrió como un gato complacido mientras ella se giraba rápidamente para darle la espalda y ocultar su intenso bochorno, reacción que le generó una carcajada muy difícil de controlar.

—Yo creo que si Rukawa viera bien a Haruko-chan, sentiría algo muy parecido —comenzó a decir metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Se preguntaría: «¿Por qué esta preciosa chica se ha fijado en mí?», ya sabes… la fama de Rukawa.

Fujii frunció el ceño a pesar de su sonrojo, pero no se volteó hacia él.

—Rukawa-kun no debería pensar esa clase de tonterías. Cualquiera podría ver lo bueno que es… lo noble, gran amigo y guapo… que es… —Volvió a taparse la boca para no seguir confesando debilidades.

Ya iba siendo hora de volver, el tiempo fuera no era muy extenso así que debían apresurarse. Fujii colocó rápidamente el resto del dinero en la máquina y apretó la tecla del sabor que más le gustaba, seguido de otros para que hubiese variedad de donde elegir. Colocó todo en una bolsa plástica que Yohei cogió al vuelo para echársela al hombro riendo entre dientes. Ella lo quedó mirando todavía un poco sonrojada; llevaba un ademán tan dulce plasmado en el rostro que logró barrer con las risitas de su novio incluso sin proponérselo. Yohei enmudeció, reemplazando sus burlas por una mueca extraña.

—Esa cara, Fujii… —dejó la oración inconclusa.

Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera negando y la instó a seguirle el paso de regreso a las butacas. Fujii apretó la mandíbula, tan confundida como puede imaginarse. ¿Qué quiso decir Yohei con aquella frase tan rara?

* * *

[1] _Most Valuable Player_, en su traducción al español, «Jugador más valioso». Premio que se entrega al mejor jugador de un torneo en diferentes deportes, especialmente el baloncesto.

**.**

**.**

**Vamos avanzando en la historia cada vez más. Este partido contra Sannoh es épico, por eso quiero narrarlo con mucho cuidado para que no se pierdan detalle.**

**Y, por supuesto, la parejita protagonista de la historia (aunque a veces no lo parezca XD), nuestro adorado "Fuhei" también tiene su momento en el capítulo. **

**¿Qué creen que le pasó a Yohei? ¿Por qué le habrá dicho eso a la tierna Fujii?**

**Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	9. No te dejaré ir

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Hoy quiero agradecer nuevamente por todo su apoyo a los lectores antiguos, los nuevos, y los que están por venir (XD): el día 18/06/2019 este inocente fic llegó nuevamente al #1 de Wattpad en la categoría "Slam Dunk". ¡Reciban toda mi buena vibra y mi luz! May the force be with you, guys :D ¡que la fuerza los acompañe!**

**El Campeonato Nacional, para nuestro equipo favorito, está acercándose a su punto más álgido. Todos los jugadores concentrados en ganarle al rey Sannoh, y un par de ellos en aplastar también a Sawakita (para qué vamos a nombrar a Rukawa y Sakuragi... sobra XD ajajajaj).**

**Ok, me disculpo por no incluir mucho romance en este episodio pero es parte de la trama. Ya después podremos entrar a los comas diabéticos sin complicaciones ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**No te dejaré ir.**

El tiempo fuera pedido por Sannoh fue aprovechado al máximo no solo por ellos, sino también por el profesor Anzai. Reunió a los muchachos a su alrededor y los felicitó por su buen desempeño en esos primeros minutos de partido.

—Mit-chi está jugando mucho mejor que de costumbre —dijo Sakuragi en tono de broma, aunque sus palabras eran sinceras.

Mitsui le gritó un par de insultos como respuesta.

—Pero eso hará que el oponente lo marque aún más de cerca —añadió Kogure.

—Es verdad. —Anzai se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz—. Entonces, pasaremos al _plan b_.

El entrenador anunció sus instrucciones en voz muy baja para evitar que los rivales pudieran escuchar; todo asemejaba cierta normalidad hasta el minuto en que tronó un fuerte «¿Qué?» en todo el gimnasio, originado en la banca de Shohoku. Sus integrantes parecían desencajados a excepción de Hanamichi y sus ojos rebosantes de brillo fanático.

Anzai se arrodilló frente a él con inflexión paternal.

—Sakuragi-kun, aún recuerdas el entrenamiento especial que hicimos juntos, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! —chasqueó ofendido—, incluso he mejorado un montón.

—Eso significa que eres una de las armas de Shohoku. —Su mirada era seria.

Hanamichi advirtió que el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo. ¡Por fin consideraban su importancia en la cancha como la de un genio, un verdadero aporte en el juego! Sus oídos no le engañaban: él estaba a cargo de la ofensiva ahora, por primera vez desde que había entrado al equipo. Ni Rukawa, ni Mitsui: Hanamichi Sakuragi era la carta principal para anotar puntos.

De vuelta en las altas butacas del gimnasio, Yohei y Fujii consiguieron regresar justo cuando se iba a reiniciar el juego tras el tiempo fuera. Repartieron los bebestibles entre todos y el muchacho tuvo que soportar las preguntas de sus amigos. Se dio cuenta fácilmente de que tenían alguna apuesta en curso, así que les tomó el pelo evitando darles cualquier respuesta que resolviera sus dudas, solo por molestarlos.

Fujii no hallaba en dónde esconderse, todavía perturbada por las últimas palabras que Yohei le había dedicado a su rostro (el cual se mantenía rojo como tomate). Llamó a Haruko en un aparte y le pidió con disimulo que le dijera si su ligero maquillaje estaba corrido o tenía algo en la cara.

—No… se ve bien —confirmó la menor de los Akagi observándola de cerca.

Haruko y Fujii solían utilizar rímel oscuro y lápiz de ojos color blanco para hacer parecer sus orbes un poco más grandes de lo que eran. Matsui añadía a ese _look_ labial en tono piel ya que con su boca se veía carnosa, así los profesores no la regañaban por utilizar demasiados productos de belleza. Era todo el maquillaje que se aplicaban, muy adecuado para jovencitas adolescentes que aún no se graduaban de la preparatoria.

Fujii suspiró aliviada, mas pronto esa sensación fue sustituida por una profunda extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería Yohei, entonces?

—¿Estás bien? —Haruko interrumpió sus pensamientos con rostro preocupado.

—Sí, perdona. —Acto seguido, procedió a explicarle por qué se encontraba tan confundida. Haruko asintió varias veces, mirando a Yohei de reojo—. No sé qué pensar. Solo se me ocurre que no le gustó lo que vio.

—¿Y si mejor le preguntas cuando termine el partido? Seguro que todo es un malentendido —cuchicheó alegremente—. No te quedes con la duda, ¿vale?

Fujii se comprometió a hacerle caso pero no estaba segura de formular su pregunta de manera exitosa. Era muy tímida y le daba miedo molestarlo.

Como fuera, aquel no era momento de reflexionar sobre esas cosas sino solo de alentar a Shohoku para conseguir la victoria. Ya después podría regocijarse en sus preocupaciones. Prestó atención a su novio que repetía en voz alta el cambio que se había producido en la formación, narrado por los chicos a su alrededor.

—¿Estás seguro de que Hanamichi será el encargado de anotar desde ahora? —musitó incrédulo.

—Ya sabes que Noma es un experto leyendo labios —acotó Ookusu señalando al mencionado con el pulgar.

—¿No estarán un poco desesperados como para dejarle todo al idiota de Hanamichi? —dijo Takamiya, que miraba hacia abajo apoyando el torso en la barandilla.

Yohei se mordisqueó el labio superior mientras pensaba, un gesto que Fujii había aprendido a detectar en él cuando se concentraba en algo.

El árbitro llamó en esos momentos a ambos contrincantes para proseguir el juego.

—¡Síganme! —exclamó Hanamichi guiando al equipo hacia la cancha en el tope máximo de su autoconfianza.

Los demás caminaron detrás de él no muy convencidos del plan que Anzai les estaba conminando a cumplir, pero… ¿quién más que el profesor sabía lo que era mejor para Shohoku? Si decía que Sakuragi en la ofensiva iba a resultar, pues solo les quedaba confiar. Mitsui iba un poco más allá: se encontraba escéptico, pero ciegamente entregado a su mentor. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

El partido se reanudó con Sannoh utilizando a Mikio para anotar dos puntos venciendo a Hanamichi bajo la canasta. Todo el público se volcó en felicitar al enorme jugador; se veía bastante torpe en sus movimientos y, a pesar de la aparente desventaja motriz, podía encestar sin problemas.

La jugada pinchó todos los botones de furia en Hanamichi. A lo lejos, Anzai sonrió. Esa era la reacción que estaba esperando.

Pero esa reacción no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el ataque de Sannoh. Los hermanos Kawata combinaron fuerzas y volvieron a encestar, reduciendo con ello la ventaja que les llevaba Shohoku a tan solo un punto. Como respuesta el gimnasio completo vibraba con los gritos del público presente a favor de Sannoh, reavivando la presión sicológica en el equipo de Kanagawa.

Akagi se acercó al pelirrojo para comentarle que _su centro_ estaba muy alto, refiriéndose a la postura con que contrarrestaba los ataques de Mikio. Eso le hizo reflexionar en serio.

—Creo que tengo una idea —anunció mientras batallaba detrás de Mikio por conseguir una buena posición—: ¿solo puedes encestar cuando estás bajo la canasta?

Mikio se paralizó. Y muy pronto fue incapaz de moverse, aprisionado bajo la fuerza de voluntad y física de Hanamichi.

Yohei contemplaba desde las alturas a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

—Ese bastardo no perderá en _una batalla de poder_ —dijo en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para los que pudiesen oírle.

La jugada entre ambos contrincantes se extendió hasta que Mikio violó la regla de los tres segundos, por lo que perdió el balón. Hanamichi se agrandó todavía más, como si su ego hubiera sido avivado por medio de oxígeno y bencina, aunque curiosamente mantuvo la cabeza fría gracias a las asertivas palabras que Akagi había utilizado con él. Cuando tuvo el balón en sus manos ni siquiera pensó en lucirse clavando una Slam Dunk como habría sido su primera opción tan solo un par de meses atrás, lo único que ocupó su mente fue encestar para el bien de Shohoku.

Y así lo hizo.

Utilizando todo lo aprendido en aquel entrenamiento secreto con Anzai, Haruko y sus amigos, encestó limpiamente un maravilloso _tiro con salto_.

Quienes se habían enfrentado antes a él no lo podían creer. Kiyota, como siempre, era el más sorprendido. Ahora se tiraba de las greñas sin comprender cómo ese «simio pelirrojo» conseguía aprender jugadas complejas en tan solo unos días… no, tal vez solo tuvo buena fortuna con ese lanzamiento. Kiyota era orgulloso y terco, por eso se negaba a aceptar que tuviera tal capacidad de aprendizaje, solo atribuible a un jugador como él.

Pero Sakuragi se encargó de mostrarles a todos que ese tiro no había sido suerte sino una de sus muchas cualidades como jugador genio. Encestó otra vez, y con ello, destruyó por completo la confianza de Mikio. Fue retirado del juego poco después, lo que no sirvió de mucho, ya que rápidamente llegaron al final del primer periodo con Shohoku todavía a la cabeza, algo inaudito para el rey Sannoh.

—Los felicito, muchachos —dijo Anzai con una nota evidente de orgullo en la voz—, pero deben hacer borrón y cuenta nueva a partir de ahora. Tenemos todavía veinte minutos por delante, ¡la verdadera batalla recién comienza! Saquen lo mejor que tengan, muéstrenlo todo. ¡Así ganaremos! —finalizó palmeándolos animosamente, con el descanso y sus palabras se sentían con las energías renovadas.

Entre el público un hiperventilado Norio Hotta, bandera en mano, encabezó la ola de porras más rara que se hubiera escuchado alguna vez en un campeonato de basquetbol estudiantil. Al menos eso pensaban Haruko y las demás chicas viéndolos esforzarse por gritar frases de dudoso contenido anímico.

—¡Todos conmigo ahora! —Norio detuvo el flamear de la bandera al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente para echar fuera la siguiente porra—: ¡Tomen sus nombres e inscríbanlos en la historia!

—¡Tomen sus nombres e inscríbanlos en la historia! —corearon al unísono los muchachos sin importarles en absoluto qué sentido podía tener aquella ferviente oración, tampoco Yohei lo pensó, aunque era por lejos el más espabilado de todos.

Norio volvió a flamear la bandera agitándola de un lado a otro incansable. Parecía que el diablo se le había metido en el cuerpo con la energía que desparramaba sin control para apoyar a Mitsui.

Lamentablemente, todo ese esfuerzo hercúleo no sirvió de mucho cuando Sawakita atacó rápidamente con un tiro de tres puntos, gracias a lo cual Sannoh lideró el partido por primera vez. Pero ahí no acabó el asunto: en dos minutos, Shohoku caía por una diferencia de diez puntos, tan rápido que no se lo podían creer. El profesor Anzai se frotaba la barbilla una y otra vez pensando en cómo desarmar este nuevo frente de ataque que amenazaba con matar la alta moral que tenían sus muchachos hasta tan poco rato atrás.

«Trampa a estadio lleno». Ese era el nombre del famoso ataque de Sannoh que había conseguido hundir a los mejores equipos del país sin excepción.

Cuando la ventaja en contra de Shohoku llegó a los catorce puntos, Anzai no perdió un minuto más y pidió tiempo fuera. Los ánimos se percibían de manera muy diferente en esta oportunidad, como si la confianza se hubiese derrumbado piedra por piedra con cada punto recibido en contra. Se miraban los unos a los otros acezando por el cansancio, sudando, abiertamente desmoralizados. El profesor no dijo palabra por un rato que se sintió eterno.

Afuera del gimnasio una violenta lluvia de verano caía con fuerza sobre Hiroshima, como si presagiara la tormenta que pronto iba a desatarse entre ambos equipos juveniles.

Kogure se acercó al entrenador y sugirió que Yasuda podría reemplazar a Sakuragi por un rato, idea que fue muy mal recibida por este último.

—Nos quedaremos con los mismos jugadores —murmuró Anzai, aunque no parecía convencido de su planteamiento—. Mitsui-kun, Rukawa-kun, ustedes avanzarán hacia el otro lado de la cancha. —Reforzó sus palabras marcando la posición en que los quería utilizando un pequeño tablero blanco, desplazando dos fichas que representaban a ambos jugadores.

Ellos guardaron silencio. No entendían el plan, mucho menos cuando Anzai les dijo que, en caso de tener dudas, se acercaran a preguntarle. Puso la mano encima de Miyagi, el cual parecía ser el más afectado con el nuevo juego de Sannoh, y reafirmó su confianza con tan solo un par de palabras de apoyo. Pero quien realmente terminó de subirle el ánimo fue Ayako, la chica que amaba.

—Dame tu mano, Ryo —le pidió con una sonrisa críptica.

Él no dudó en entregársela. Ayako sacó un marcador negro y comenzó a escribirle algo en la palma. Cuando terminó lo envió de regreso a la cancha con un empujón de tintes traviesos, algo que Ryota interpretó positivamente. Ya fuera de su alcance, abrió la mano para leer qué había trazado en ella.

Y lo que encontró le robó momentáneamente el aliento.

«Guardia punto Nº 1».

Miyagi volvió a empuñar su mano, emocionado en lo más profundo. «Solo mírame, Aya-chan», pensó ferviente. «No apartes tu mirada de mí. Verás de lo que soy capaz por conseguir la victoria».

Salió disparado por la cancha, moviéndose a una velocidad que descolocó a rivales y espectadores. Ese era el verdadero Ryota Miyagi de Shohoku, y mejor mantener un ojo sobre él siempre porque era capaz de arrancarse de los defensas al menor descuido. Su pasmosa rapidez consiguió despejarle camino a Rukawa, que hacía rato no ponía sus manos sobre el balón, aunque su ataque se vio rápidamente frenado por Masashi. Incluso Akagi tuvo graves problemas contra ese enorme rival, y cuando Hanamichi lo detuvo cometiendo una falta de por medio, el gimnasio casi completo retumbaba con los gritos a favor de Sannoh.

Yohei, Norio, Haruko y los demás intentaban contrarrestar las porras de cientos de personas con sus voces que apenas llegaban a diez integrantes.

—¡Vamos, Shohoku, ustedes pueden ganar! —chillaban casi desgarrándose las gargantas.

—Pero… ¿pueden? —habló de pronto uno de los amigos de Norio—. ¿Realmente pueden?

Todos se dieron vuelta a observarlo, olvidados ya los tiempos en que habían batallado a muerte en el gimnasio, menos de tres meses atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hotta amenazador.

—Digo… estamos hablando de Sannoh —continuó el otro—, la diferencia es muy grande. Quizás si jugaran contra otro equipo tendrían más opciones… de…

Todavía no terminaba la frase y se encontró súbitamente arrojado contra el suelo entre las butacas, atacado por todos los muchachos presentes liderados por Yohei y Norio. Lo golpearon hasta que se cansaron bajo la mirada asustada de Haruko, horrorizada de Fujii y desinteresada de Matsui, esta última incluso se inclinó un poco hacia atrás antes de la paliza, como si supiera de antemano que iban a terminar agrediendo al incauto miembro del grupo.

—Solo estoy preocupado —acotó el joven acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento cuando pudo liberarse de los puñetazos y patadas que le habían caído por todos lados—, no quiero pasar por la desilusión de una derrota…

Yohei lo miró alzando ambas cejas. Ninguno quería algo así, por descontado. Pero como amigos de los jugadores que representaban a su preparatoria solo les quedaba confiar en ellos y brindarles su máximo entusiasmo.

Lo demás solo estaba en manos del tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**Estaré feliz de leer sus reviews, de recibir sus estrellitas, y todo su cariño.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	10. No tengo dudas

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**La verdad es que escribirlo fue todo un reto, más que nada emocional. Los sentimientos de todos durante el partido, como una montaña rusa... difícil, porque todo el tiempo conectaba con ellos, como si estuviera viviendo lo mismo, jugando el partido y sufriendo en conjunto con los personajes. Inoue es un maestro.  
Pero lo más duro fue ponerme en la piel de Hanamichi. Cuando lleguen al final, verán por qué (aunque muchos ya lo sospechan, estoy segura xD).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**No tengo dudas.**

La diferencia en el marcador a favor de Sannoh continuó estirándose cual goma de mascar. Para Shohoku, el peor escenario posible: veinte puntos de diferencia era demasiado, una cifra prácticamente irremontable.

Akagi se movía ágil tratando de despistar a su rival, Masashi Kawata, que parecía incrementar el nivel de sus habilidades con cada segundo de partido. Bueno, Akagi también podía crecer sobre la marcha, no se quedaba atrás por nada.

El duelo entre ambos gigantes captaba todas las miradas, tanto del público como de los demás jugadores dentro y fuera de la cancha. Haruko empezó a llorar en ese mismo instante al recordar cuánto se esforzó su hermano entrenando para superar a los mejores jugadores de todo Japón. Su corazón se hacía añicos por el miedo de que, a pesar de todo ese sacrificio, no pudiera ganarle a Masashi, que en ese momento atrapó el balón y salió corriendo para liderar la ofensiva de su equipo.

Fujii acarició el pelo de Haruko, próxima a llorar también por pura empatía. Matsui pasaba prácticamente desapercibida de lo inmóvil que contemplaba el partido, casi sin pestañear y respirando solo por necesidad.

Los demás se mantenían en un espeso silencio sepulcral… hasta que la presencia de Jun Uozumi, para ese momento excapitán del equipo de Ryonan, tan rival como amigo de Akagi, interrumpió el mutismo de los muchachos.

—¡El _jefe mono_! —exclamaron por inercia.

Se veía imponente con su estatura de dos metros y algo más, pero lo que más les atemorizó fue el aura oscura que emanaba de su enorme espalda.

En ese minuto, Anzai pidió el último tiempo fuera que tenía disponible y lo utilizó para desplegar lo mejor de su experiencia como entrenador. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ánimo, también de puntos clave para mejorar el rendimiento del equipo. El partido aún no estaba perdido, debían dejar de preocuparse por el marcador y jugar con el objetivo de anotar más puntos y bloquear los ataques de Sannoh… Gesticuló enfático; debían dejar atrás todos sus resquemores porque eso les perjudicaba mucho más que las habilidades del oponente.

Por desgracia, aunque los muchachos escuchaban perfectamente el apasionado discurso, sus mentes flotaban a kilómetros de distancia y no retuvieron nada.

«¿Vamos a perder?», era todo lo que escuchaban en su interior.

—Kogure-kun, sustituye a Sakuragi-kun —ordenó Anzai tras darse cuenta de que su prédica no obtuvo el más mínimo resultado positivo.

La visión del pelirrojo se fue a negro. «¿Por qué? ¿Me dejan fuera porque este será el último partido de _Cuatro Ojos_? ¡Odio estar en la banca, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos!», pensó desesperado, aunque no verbalizó ninguno de sus temores.

—Sakuragi-kun, siéntate aquí y observa muy bien el juego —le llamó el profesor dando golpecitos en la banca justo a su lado.

«Ya, ¿quieres que use estos ojos para ver cómo nos derrotan?».

—Sakuragi-kun, presta atención al juego, siéntate aquí —reiteró, esta vez no tan relajado.

«¡Cállate, viejo, no molestes!».

Anzai se cansó de llamarlo y que no le hiciera ningún caso. Las líneas redondas de su cuerpo parecieron afilarse de pronto, su cabello blanco tenía un brillo diferente, como el del acero recién pulido, y su tono de voz habitualmente dulce se transformó en una amenaza aterradora.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? —musitó entre dientes sin variar un ápice su expresión anterior, la que ahora denotaba _peligro_. Un peligro sin precedentes.

Sakuragi pegó un bote, súbitamente intimidado. No lo iba a reconocer abiertamente, pero estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese viejito fuera tan peligroso? Tal vez por eso lo llamaban «El demonio de los cabellos blancos» en la universidad. Medio segundo después ya estaba instalado junto al profesor tragando saliva de manera convulsa. Anzai le devolvió una mirada gentil. El peligro ya había pasado.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que podemos ganar? —suspiró acomodándose los anteojos.

—¿Aún no te rindes? —Hanamichi apretó los puños apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Solo cuando haya terminado el juego por completo. Antes, no. —El partido continuaba desarrollándose con Shohoku y Sannoh peleando cada punto como si fuese el último mientras alumno y entrenador hablaban—. Sakuragi-kun, observa muy bien, por eso te pedí que te quedaras.

Sannoh seguía aumentando su ventaja. La moral de Shohoku caía en picada.

—¿Quieres que yo enceste como él? —preguntó Hanamichi refiriéndose a Sawakita y su espectacular forma de encestar.

—Equivocado.

—Entonces, debo usar el _Matamoscas_ de Gori para bloquearlos, ¿no?

—¡Equivocado! —Anzai exhaló con la boca formando una vocal redonda—. Cierra los ojos y usa tu mente —el chico hizo caso—. Rukawa-kun lanzó el balón… —se escuchó el claro sonido de este rebotando contra el aro. Hanamichi se tensó maldiciendo a su archirrival— y, con eso, nuestra posición ofensiva terminó. —Alguien tomó la pelota entre sus manos—. Detente ahí, Sakuragi-kun. ¿Qué piensas que ocurriría si fueras tú quien obtiene ese rebote? Sannoh no ha conseguido efectuar una ofensiva rápida sin ellos. Y, al mismo tiempo, Shohoku tendría una nueva chance de alcanzarlos. —Su voz se volvió entusiasta—. Es decir: prevenimos que anoten dos puntos y convertimos esa oportunidad en nuestra… ¿Entiendes? Si consigues los rebotes, podríamos encestar cuatro puntos en un corto espacio de tiempo. Serás nuestro _guerrero recuperador de la victoria_.

Hanamichi mantuvo la boca cerrada como muy pocas veces en su vida. No sabía qué decir a eso.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que nunca había imaginado ni en sus sueños más alocados: uno a uno sus compañeros –los que siempre permanecían en la banca– se acercaron a él para transmitirle sus _energías positivas_.

—¡Te doy toda mi fe y confianza! —dijo uno dándole la mano—. ¡Cuento contigo, Sakuragi!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Y yo!

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —protestó Hanamichi en voz baja.

La mirada de Yasuda le traspasó el alma. Había algo que se le estaba escapando de toda la extraña situación, ¿qué era?

La respuesta llegó muy pronto, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de pelear solo por sí mismo en el equipo, lo hacía también por todos ellos… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

Anzai pidió sustitución de jugador para sacar a Kogure y dejar que Hanamichi entrara otra vez. A diferencia de los partidos anteriores, el nivel de concentración del pelirrojo estaba llegando a su punto más álgido. Nadie sabía que él leyó el cuaderno en que Anzai trazó todas las estrategias que se le ocurrieron para proporcionarle la victoria a su equipo; haber visto esos planes le significaba añadir una cuota más a su confianza. El profesor nunca se rendiría mientras hubiera segundos que disputar. Bueno, él tampoco. Y los demás… si no lo entendían, se iba a encargar de que lo hicieran. Así fue con Akagi. Apareció repentinamente tras él y le clavó los dedos en el trasero para que despertara de su burbuja negativa. Akagi respondió acertándole un manotazo en toda la nuca. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Sí, más o menos, pero en el buen sentido. No contento con provocar al capitán, Hanamichi corrió hacia la mesa de los jueces y plantó ambos pies sobre el mantel sin importarle un comino que el árbitro lo llamara desesperado para que se bajara. Tomó un libro que se encontraba allí y lo utilizó a modo de megáfono para chillar a todo pulmón: «¡Sannoh será derrotado por mí, el genio Sakuragi!».

Luego de bajarse de la mesa obligado por Akagi, que le dio un doloroso puñetazo en medio del culo, Hanamichi continuó arengando a sus compañeros en no rendirse mientras les quedara aliento en los pulmones y tiempo de partido para jugar.

—¡Son un puñado de idiotas! —se quejó—. Apliquemos esos conocimientos del baloncesto que no entiendo muy bien… ¡porque solo soy un novato! ¡Pero quiero ganar tanto como ustedes!

Aunque la mayor parte del público pedía una expulsión para el maleducado número diez de Shohoku, sus amigos y la banca del equipo redoblaron los decibeles de sus porras para contrapesar un poco toda esa vibra oscura que parecía rodearlos.

Y funcionó bastante bien. Sakuragi se encargó de ganarle un rebote a Nobe, un reconocido especialista en recuperar balones, y aprovechando el impulso anotó dos puntos para Shohoku. Y luego otros dos más. Su habilidad como reboteador fue en aumento con cada jugada en la que ponía todo su cuerpo y mente en juego para lograr el éxito del equipo. Corría, saltaba, se estiraba llevándose a sí mismo al límite una y otra vez.

_¡Shohoku!_

_¡Defensa!_

_¡Shohoku!_

_¡Ofensiva!_

_¡Shohoku!_

Mitsui ya no tenía energías ni para moverse, pero se las arregló para encestar un triple y volver a acercarse a Sannoh, aunque fuera a pasos pequeños. Maldijo en silencio los dos años que anduvo de pandillero con el grupo de Tetsuo, fumando cual chimenea en invierno, perjudicando sus pulmones, pero ya no tenía sentido arrepentirse del tiempo perdido. Encestó otro triple y Norio compitió con Haruko por el llanto más copioso del partido. Jugaba solo por instinto, ya casi sin ver y tambaleándose por la cancha. Pero confiaba tanto en sus compañeros que solo tiraba, encestar pasó a segundo plano porque sabía que Miyagi, Akagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi no dejarían que su esfuerzo se fuese al garete.

Domoto, apellido del entrenador de Sannoh, cambió de táctica en ese instante: mandó a que Masashi marcara a Sakuragi.

—¡Es el mejor centro juvenil de todo Japón —exclamó Haruko—, eso solo demuestra lo mucho que reconocen a Sakuragi-kun…!

Pero Domoto no contaba con una particular característica de Hanamichi: mientras más diestro fuera su contrincante, más crecía él como jugador. Y lo demostró arrebatándole el balón a Masashi Kawata justo antes de que encestara frente a la mirada enloquecida de todos los demás participantes.

Sawakita, preocupado de que la diferencia que mantenían a favor se estrechara aún más –ya eran solo ocho puntos de los más de veinte que llevaban pocos minutos atrás–, decidió tomarse el partido completamente en serio y llevarse a sí mismo hasta el punto máximo de sus habilidades. Sorprendió a Rukawa jugando de una forma que, en palabras de Masashi, nunca había utilizado _en territorio japonés_.

—Cuando termine el verano me iré a Estados Unidos —le dijo Sawakita a Rukawa para provocarlo, intuyendo que este deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Y lo venció repetidamente solo para demostrarle que él era el mejor, y ningún novato de primer año podía arrebatarle su trono. Ninguno.

Por la cabeza de Rukawa pasaron una serie de recuerdos recientes sobre un partido uno a uno que sostuvo contra Akira Sendoh, jugador estrella de la preparatoria Ryonan. En aquel momento, Sendoh le explicó una de sus muchas conclusiones acerca de él: no jugaba utilizando todo su potencial. Y la forma tan directa que tenía de enfrentar a los jugadores estaba bien, pero solo era una de las tantas tácticas que podían aplicarse en un juego ofensivo.

«—¿Hay algún jugador que sea mejor que tú? —le preguntó Rukawa cuando finalmente se detuvieron tras una tarde compitiendo entre ellos casi sin descanso.

Sendoh pensó un buen rato.

—Sí —admitió finalmente—. Ese tipo es una máquina.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No sé… —tenía una memoria malísima—. ¿Kitasawa, creo?».

Rukawa apretó los dientes con los ojos puestos en su oponente. «_¿Kitasawa?_ ¡Sawakita, estúpido!», exclamó insultando a Sendoh con el pensamiento.

En ese momento no comprendió a qué se refería, pero jugando contra Sawakita lo descubrió. E hizo lo que jamás había puesto en práctica durante un partido: dar un pase mientras atacaba. Akagi recibió el balón consternado, pero no perdió ni un instante y encestó. ¿Era eso lo que le faltaba, más juego en equipo? Antes solo podía confiar en sí mismo para obtener una victoria. Era un jugador esencialmente individualista, pero allí, contra Sannoh, supo que debía confiar en sus compañeros para ganar. No era el único que deseaba vencer con toda la extensión de su alma, nunca lo fue. Y, gracias a la demostración de juego en equipo que empezó a hacer, todos siguieron su ejemplo y se conectaron como nunca lo habían hecho en esos meses de jugar juntos. Todos dejaron sus sueños individuales a un lado para ser _uno solo_ en la cancha.

Hanamichi se convirtió en la sombra de Rukawa para marcar a Sawakita, una estrategia que dio frutos casi inmediatos. Se combinaron con Akagi dando paso a un trío de potentes murallas que no cedían ni un centímetro.

El balón se disputaba a muerte. Minuto a minuto, punto a punto, centímetro a centímetro, ninguna pelota se dejaba al azar. Mitsui, que empeoraba físicamente a cada segundo, se lanzó corriendo a impedir que el balón saliera de la cancha para no perder la oportunidad de encestar.

—¡Quítate, Mit-chi! —le espetó Hanamichi precipitándose enloquecido.

Consiguió manotear la pelota de vuelta hacia la cancha antes de que su cuerpo impactara de espaldas contra la misma mesa en que se había subido minutos antes a decretar la victoria de Shohoku. Cayó al suelo aparatosamente y el árbitro pitó para detener momentáneamente el partido… pero Mitsui resguardaba el balón entre sus manos para continuar la jugada apenas prosiguiera la contienda.

El gimnasio completo enmudeció por respeto a la peligrosa jugada que aquel extraño pelirrojo había efectuado aun a riesgo de su integridad física. Preocupados, sus compañeros corrieron hacia la mesa para cerciorarse de que continuaba vivo.

—Buena salvada, pero te ves horrible —dijo Rukawa, que muy pocas veces hacía comentarios positivos sobre él.

—¿A quién le dices horrible? —saltó Hanamichi—, ¡maldito zorro!

En ese momento el público que tanto había apoyado a Sannoh comenzó a dedicarle palabras de aliento a Shohoku. Reconocían en aquellos muchachos a los que nunca se rendían, que disputaban punto a punto con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y no merecían más que halagos de su parte. Incluso cuando Sannoh pidió tiempo fuera, la gente seguía disputándose las porras y se dividieron los fanáticos entre ambos contrincantes.

—¿Te lastimaste, Sakuragi? —le preguntó Ayako mientras se acercaba, ya que notó movimientos algo extraños de su parte.

—_Nah_… la espalda, un poco —admitió restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

Ayako se preocupó de inmediato.

—¿Qué tipo de dolor es? ¿En qué parte? —No hizo caso cuando Hanamichi volvió a cambiar de tema así que le tocó en la parte baja. El muchacho se tensó al instante—. Puede significar la vida de un jugador —murmuró preocupada.

Sí, una lesión a la columna era así de peligrosa. Hanamichi miró hacia el marcador. Solo quedaban dos minutos de partido, podía aguantar ese tiempo sin duda.

—Si fuera un tipo corriente como _este_ —respondió señalando a Rukawa con sorna— no habría salido vivo.

Regresaron a seguir disputando el partido convencidos de que era posible una victoria, que no estaban soñando. Akagi no había aguantado las lágrimas durante el tiempo fuera, y aunque recibió un montón de bromas e insultos por ello, seguía emocionado de no ser el único que vivía y respiraba por obtener el Campeonato Nacional. Miyagi driblaba iluminado, perfecto, creando oportunidades para Shohoku. Pero no todo iba tan bien como suponían.

—Algo le pasa a Hanamichi —dijo Yohei con expresión sombría.

Haruko, Fujii y los demás voltearon a verlo de inmediato. ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente después fijaron la vista en Sakuragi, que en ese instante encestaba una canasta que Akagi falló por culpa de Masashi. Lamentablemente el árbitro invalidó la jugada porque ya había terminado el tiempo de juego de Shohoku, pero gracias a esa intervención, Akagi consiguió dos tiros libres a su favor. Estaba a punto de tirar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi no se movía. Le prestó más atención, su cara reflejaba… ¿dolor?

Fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y se habría estrellado contra el suelo de no ser porque Akagi lo cogió rápidamente por la cintura. Lo llevó hacia la banca en donde sus amigos llegaron corriendo para cerciorarse de su estado de salud.

Hanamichi no era capaz de escuchar nada con claridad. Todo lo que tenía en mente era un monólogo interior que repasaba las últimas palabras de Ayako y cómo podía afectarle esta lesión en su recién iniciada carrera como basquetbolista.

«¿Mi vida de jugador termina ahora, así?», pensó devastado. «¿No seré capaz de jugar baloncesto otra vez?… Estos cuatro meses han sido como un sueño. Todas esas veces en que les demostré que no era un patán sino un jugador real, todo ese entrenamiento especial con el gordo Anzai, y cada jugada contra Sannoh… ¿terminará todo en nada? No puedo. No puedo».

«¡Bien, eso es!», lo había felicitado Akagi cuando logró vencer a Uozumi en su primer partido real.

«¡Sakuragi-kun es el rey del rebote!», le alabó Haruko.

«Los titulares son: Akagi-kun, Rukawa-kun, Miyagi-kun, Mitsui-kun… y Sakuragi-kun», anunció Anzai la primera vez que consiguió jugar un partido desde el principio.

«Siento que he mejorado un poco», confesó a Yohei la mañana siguiente a haberse enfrentado con el equipo de Shojo, y vencido a Hanagata con una potente Slam Dunk.

«¡Qué bueno es levantarse temprano!», recordó que había pensado aquella mañana en que Haruko le enseñó a encestar un tiro sencillo, el primero que aprendió a ejecutar correctamente debajo del aro.

«¡Por fin, veinte mil canastas!», gritaron él y sus amigos al unísono cuando completó el entrenamiento especial impuesto por Anzai.

«¿Te gusta el basquetbol?», fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Haruko el día en que se conocieron.

«Maldición». La oscuridad pareció cernirse duramente sobre él mientras una imagen de Haruko cuatro meses atrás invadía todos sus sentidos. Esa vez respondió: «Sí, me encanta el basquetbol» porque quería conquistar a la preciosa muchacha; porque no tenía miedo a enamorarse de nuevo a pesar de sufrir cincuenta rechazos en tres años de secundaria.

«¿Te gusta el basquetbol?». Diablos, sí. Mil veces sí.

«¿Te gusta el basquetbol…?». Sí, ¿no le escuchaba? ¿Por qué no le escuchaba?

Hanamichi se levantó del suelo en ese minuto y agarró a Haruko por los hombros dejando a todos boquiabiertos, en especial a sus amigos más cercanos.

—Haruko-san… me gusta mucho… ¡Soy completamente sincero!

**.**

**.**

**Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo.**

**Dos cosas. Uno: la lesión de Sakuragi. Me costó escribirla emocionalmente. Toda esa incertidumbre acerca de su futuro... el dolor físico y emocional... pocas veces me he enfrentado a algo así. Creo que solo queda por debajo de Mirai Gohan de Dragon Ball Z. Ese fic me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí, literalmente. **

**Dos: El reto de la «declaración» de Hanamichi. ¿Por qué? Pues por el japonés. Resulta que Inoue jugó con nosotros en esa viñeta xD Hanamichi estaba recordando todo el camino que lo llevó a donde estaba en ese momento, y dentro de aquella película lo último que vio fue a Haruko cuando recién la conoció preguntándole si le gustaba el basquet. Entonces, él se levanta y, en el manga, dice ****«me gusta muchísimo» pero tanto la frase en sí como la escritura pueden interpretarse como ****«me gustas» o ****«me gusta», entonces termina ahí el capítulo del manga y te quedas con la enorme duda xD  
El desafío estuvo en tratar de escribir algo ambiguo, que pudiera interpretarse como una confesión u otra cosa. Finalmente, Hanamichi le está respondiendo a la Haruko de sus recuerdos, no a la que está frente a él. Espero haber logrado el efecto adecuado pero en español es difícil. Por ahí traté de ayudarme un poco con la forma de hablar japonesa, en donde no está bien visto dirigirte directamente a tu interlocutor sino que lo haces hablando ****«indirectamente» de él o ella. Ejemplo: si Fujii se atreviera a decirle a Yohei que le gusta, en japonés no diría ****«tú me gustas», ella utilizaría su nombre en la oración: ****«Yohei-kun me gusta» (claro que esas formas de expresión no puedo usarlas en español).  
****Por eso cuando Hanamichi se levanta y toma a Haruko por los hombros, traté de jugar con el japonés poniendo la frase ****«Haruko-san me gusta muchísimo», en español queda un poco raro, pero no encontré otra forma más apropiada de emular al manga en ese momento xD jajajajaja. ¡Me esforcé un montón, mis queridos lectores! ****Di lo mejor de mí en esa parte xD jajajajajaj.**

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	11. Estoy loco por ti

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Y una nueva montaña rusa emocional, hay que decirlo. Altos, bajos, giros, he llorado y reído con Sakuragi (y con Haruko también, lo crean o no).  
Más comentarios al final. ¡Que comience la acción!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy loco por ti.**

—Rayos… Eso me sorprendió —susurró Takamiya muy bajito.

—«Haruko-san me gusta mucho…» —repitió Noma.

—¡Pensé que ese estúpido se había confesado! —exclamó Ookusu en voz queda.

—Yo también —concordó Fujii.

—«…el basquetbol» —citó Yohei, un poco enfadado—; se arrepintió a medio camino.

La receptora de aquel osado movimiento, Haruko Akagi, todavía se encontraba estática en el mismo lugar en donde Hanamichi había tomado sus hombros con fuerza. Ella también creyó que era una confesión y se asustó mucho, después Hanamichi aclaró que se refería al baloncesto y respiró un poco más aliviada, pero con un partido como el que disputaban contra Sannoh los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. No sabía qué pensar.

¿Realmente Sakuragi solo hizo referencia a su amor por el baloncesto? Porque si la quería como ella a Rukawa… eso explicaría ciertos comentarios que Matsui y Fujii le hicieron la noche anterior.

«—Ha pasado más de un año desde que te enamoraste de Rukawa-kun y todavía no has hecho ningún avance —señaló la de coletas en el cabello—. ¿Piensas seguir igual?

Haruko agachó la mirada. Aun no se decidía a admitir que el mes pasado, mientras lo observaba entrenar con los demás muchachos, comprendió que Rukawa solo pensaba en el basquetbol y nada más. Que hubiera un montón de chicas tras él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Darse cuenta le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas, una reacción que se esforzó al máximo por esconder y lo logró… o eso creía, porque Fujii mencionó algo muy a la rápida sobre sus ojos. Como Haruko no le dio explicaciones, supuso que no quería hablar del tema y lo dejó estar, pero Matsui parecía resuelta a zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Allí, tendidas en los futones que la tía de Fujii había preparado para ellas, el silencio se volvió más y más tenso hasta que Haruko disipó un poco la tirantez con una exhalación lenta.

—Supongo que no puedo pasarme toda la preparatoria admirándolo a la distancia. —Elaboró una pausa—. Pero… lo cierto es que tampoco tengo el valor suficiente como para confesarle mis sentimientos. Me rechazará si lo hago.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —le preguntó Fujii, que coincidía con su apreciación, pero no se lo iba a decir porque la quería muchísimo y no quería causarle más dolor.

—Es evidente que no le interesa ninguna chica. Supe que Ishimori-san (ya saben, la más bonita de segundo año) lo esperó fuera del gimnasio para declararse y Rukawa-kun pasó por su lado como si nada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a escucharla.

—Rukawa-kun es un témpano de hielo —arguyó Matsui con cierto desagrado—, en verdad no entiendo cómo un tipo así puede gustarte tanto, Haruko.

La aludida sonrió tristemente y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Matsui entrecerró los ojos evaluando el gesto nervioso.

—No me digas que, cuando te cortaste el cabello, lo hiciste por él[1] —elucubró de mala gana. Fujii abrió la boca sorprendida.

Haruko no dijo nada por un buen rato.

—Más que nada porque necesitaba un cambio —aclaró finalmente.

—Si quieres un cambio de verdad, fíjate en quienes están a tu alrededor. Eres tan distraída que ni siquiera has notado que tienes a alguien loco por ti desde que entramos a preparatoria.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Haruko nunca se enteraba de nada.

—Matsui… —A Fujii le parecía un poco desleal hablar de Hanamichi así, aunque fuera indirectamente, porque se trataba del mejor amigo de su novio.

—¿Qué? Si es la verdad.

—Pero él debería tener la opción de decírselo por sí mismo.

—Chicas: no entiendo nada —se quejó la mejor de los Akagi.

Matsui y Fujii intercambiaron una mirada compleja tras lo cual la primera volvió a la carga, pero en tono más suave.

—Abre los ojos, niña —murmuró cariñosamente—, porque es un amigo tuyo».

Haruko tragó saliva. Ese no era el momento de pensar en aquella conversación. Lo más importante en ese minuto era apoyar al equipo y a su amigo, del cual estaba profundamente preocupada.

Hanamichi, terco como una mula, comenzó a porfiarle a Anzai su reintegro al equipo. Por ningún motivo pensaba quedarse en la banca mirando a los demás jugar el deporte del cual se había enamorado como un loco.

—Escucha, Sakuragi-kun: cuando supe de tu lesión no iba a sustituirte porque quería verte manteniendo ese juego perfecto hasta el final… pero no me queda opción. Es de vida o muerte sacarte ahora —habló con verdadero pesar, abrazándolo suavemente.

Hanamichi miró el marcador. Solo cinco puntos los separaban de igualar a Sannoh. Paseó la vista por toda la banca de Shohoku, allí estaban sus compañeros mirándolo como si fuera un foco de luz; sus amigos, que siempre lo molestaban, pero podía contar con ellos de manera incondicional; Haruko, la chica que había amado desde que la vio por primera vez; Yohei, su mejor amigo, tomado de la mano con aquella novia de la cual debía terminar de aprenderse el nombre… y los titulares, que eran tanto sus compañeros como sus rivales, aliados, amigos… les debía todo. No podía quedarse sentado.

—Este es mi momento, viejo. —La inflexión de su voz revelaba una decisión grabada en piedra—. Aquí y ahora. No lo dejaré pasar.

Yohei le devolvió la mirada al pelirrojo. Y pudo leer lo que no estaba confesando a viva voz.

—Hay una persona que mantiene viva la llama en Hanamichi. Y ese es… —se interrumpió antes de completar la oración, pero no tuvo necesidad de continuarla.

Sus orbes escoltaron por la cancha al responsable, que no era otro sino Rukawa.

—Te van a doler los ojos si sigues mirando ahí parado —lo desafió el jugador estrella de Shohoku—. ¡Si quieres entrar, hazlo ya!

Hanamichi reaccionó como siempre que Rukawa le toreaba el genio: exigió volver a la cancha en ese mismo instante.

—¡Oye, gordo! —se refirió a Anzai—. Finalmente soy capaz de hacer lo que me dijiste: cambiar el juego, ser decisivo y necesario. ¡Este maldito genio no va a quedarse atrás solo por un pequeño dolor! —Terminó sonriendo, aunque por la estrechez en sus ojos podía deducirse el duro suplicio que estaba soportando.

El público enloqueció al ver que Sakuragi estaba reingresando al juego. La percepción acerca de él había cambiado por completo y ahora lo apoyaban cantando su apellido con fuerza:

_¡Sakuragi!_

_¡Sakuragi!_

Un minuto. Cinco puntos de diferencia.

Hanamichi se desplomó tras robarle el balón a Mikio, y Mitsui también terminó en el suelo, pero no sin antes encestar un perfecto tiro de tres puntos. También cobraron una falta ofensiva de Sannoh, por lo que Mitsui tenía a su disposición un tiro libre.

Norio volvió a lloriquear como una Magdalena pensando en todo lo que se esforzaba su gran amigo Hisashi. Haruko, muy cerca de él, también derramaba imparables ríos de espesas lágrimas. Ambos se miraron de pronto e intercambiaron unas palabras balbuceadas a través del llanto y que nadie comprendió. Era imposible dilucidar cuál de los dos lloraba más.

Mitsui anotó el tiro libre, por lo que ahora la diferencia entre los equipos era de tan solo un punto. Solo era cosa de que Shohoku encestara una vez más y ganaban, siempre y cuando Sannoh no encestara también.

Cuarenta y siete segundos para el término del partido.

_¡Defiendan hasta la muerte!_

Akagi consiguió ganarle el balón a Masashi, creando una nueva oportunidad de encestar para los muchachos. Desde las butacas los gritos a favor de Shohoku no se detenían. Uozumi apuntalaba a Akagi con gritos de apoyo lunáticos. Incluso Kainan al completo, con Kiyota a la cabeza, celebraban a viva voz el éxito del capitán por sobre Masashi.

Sakuragi perdió una pelota debido al intenso dolor de su espalda y les hizo creer a todos que ya no podía más, pero se las arregló para aparecer detrás de Sawakita e impedirle que encestara quitándole la pelota justo antes de que la clavara en el aro. Rukawa presenció toda la jugada y salió corriendo para alcanzar el balón antes que el rival. Lo tomó y cambió de rumbo con velocidad vertiginosa hacia el arco de Sannoh para encestar el punto que los llevaría a la victoria.

Treinta segundos.

Rukawa sobrepasó a Masashi con facilidad y continuó su avance hacia el tablero, en donde lo esperaba Fukatsu para detenerlo. Y no solo él: Masashi llegó también para bloquearlo, todavía ofendido por haber sido derrotado segundos atrás. Entre ambos consiguieron quitarle el balón a Rukawa y cortar la peligrosa jugada ofensiva que estaban desarrollando.

—¡Se acabó! —exclamó Masashi.

Pero ni él ni sus compañeros se acordaron del terco Hanamichi Sakuragi. Aún con esa espalda herida, sin saber qué tan grave podía ser la lesión, Hanamichi no iba a permitir que se perdiera un punto sin lucharlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Volvió a lanzarse irreflexivamente para recuperar el balón costara lo que costara, y lo consiguió a duras penas… dándole un pase a Rukawa. Nadie se lo podía creer.

Kaede afiló la mirada. Con la pelota en sus manos hizo una promesa secreta: haría que todo ese esfuerzo diera frutos. Por mucho que detestara a su rival, lo cierto era que se merecía todo su respeto en la cancha. Y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era encestar para darle la ventaja a Shohoku.

Evidentemente, lo hizo. Rukawa no falló. Y Shohoku pasó a la delantera por un punto. El público continuaba dividido entre su lealtad al rey Sannoh y ese pequeño equipo de Kanagawa que se esforzaba como nadie para obtener la victoria, pero era tanta la alegría de verlos arriba en el marcador luego de estar veinte puntos abajo que la audiencia explotó en gritos de júbilo dedicados a Shohoku. Nadie escondía su alegría. Haruko lloraba junto a Fujii, anudadas en un férreo abrazo, como si temieran romperse en mil pedazos por culpa la ansiedad.

Solo veintitrés segundos más y habrían vencido.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Doce segundos más.

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Sannoh construyó el que sería su último ataque, convencidos de que podrían ganar igual el partido. Eran cinco contra cuatro ya que Sakuragi apenas se movía por la cancha, visiblemente debilitado. Incluso podría decirse que cinco contra tres; Mitsui era casi un guiñapo.

Nueve segundos. Faltaban solo nueve segundos cuando la tragedia arrasó con Shohoku: Sawakita anotó, y Sannoh volvió a aventajar por un punto de diferencia a su favor.

La desazón se apoderó de los muchachos representantes de Kanagawa excepto por un pelirrojo histérico que corría por el gimnasio gritando a sus compañeros que le pasaran el balón a como diera lugar. Era el único que no veía la derrota inminente.

Ocho segundos.

Los jugadores de Sannoh se percataron de que Sakuragi parecía haber recibido un segundo aire físico, así que corrieron tras él _por si acaso_.

Cinco segundos.

Rukawa le exigió a Akagi que le entregara la pelota. Al recibirla, salió disparado eludiendo a todo el que se le plantó enfrente.

Tres segundos.

El duelo con Sawakita no se hace esperar. Ambos saltaron, Rukawa con la intención de encestar y el otro arriesgando cuerpo y alma en impedírselo.

Hanamichi, colocado a cuarenta y cinco grados de la línea de tiro, esperaba pacientemente que el balón llegase a sus manos.

Dos segundos.

Masashi también saltó para ayudar a Sawakita. Rukawa no tenía ninguna posibilidad de encestar.

Un segundo.

Rukawa vio a Sakuragi de reojo y, sin pensarlo, le hizo un pase y dejó todo en sus manos.

Hanamichi cogió impulso con las indicaciones de su entrenamiento en la mente. Relajado, como si aquello fuera una tontería. Como si estuviera entrenando y no a punto de decidir el resultado que los llevaría a la gloria, o de vuelta a Kanagawa. Saltó, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y lanzó.

Cero.

El balón se deslizó suavemente por dentro de la canasta y atravesó la malla. El árbitro pitó validando el punto y dando término al encuentro entre ambas preparatorias.

Lo había logrado. Le había dado la victoria a su equipo. Era decisivo. Era un genio.

¡Shohoku le ganó a Sannoh, el campeón vigente, los mejores del torneo!

A partir de ese instante todo se volvió un caos. Hanamichi pasó entre sus rivales con la boca cerrada para detenerse justo frente a Rukawa. Ambos se miraron como nunca lo habían hecho pues apartaron sus problemas personales para convertirse exclusivamente en compañeros de equipo, un equipo triunfador, en donde dejaron sus cuerpos y almas en la cancha para obtener la victoria en conjunto.

Como si pudieran leerse la mente, Rukawa y Sakuragi extendieron sus manos y las chocaron a modo de celebración. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que algo así era posible?

Claro que el compañerismo duró muy poco y se dieron la espalda rápidamente, justo en el instante en que los demás muchachos les saltaban encima para celebrar con ellos. Se les unieron también los que estaban en la banca más la manager Ayako, y aunque Anzai no corrió sí hizo un bonito gesto de victoria con sus brazos. Haruko sonreía tan amplio que parecía tener la cara dividida a la mitad, surcada en lágrimas interminables que muy pronto escondió en el hombro de Fujii, quien la abrazó para continuar llorando sin que la vieran.

Así como ellas, los demás también siguieron su ejemplo en una ronda de abrazos fraternales que se vio de gran ternura para un montón de adolescentes exudando testosterona. Hanamichi era apresado por Yohei y Ryota, Akagi y Kogure casi parecían un solo individuo de lo apretados que se estrechaban, Mitsui se ahogaba por el abrazo lloroso de Norio, incluso Rukawa recibió el suyo a regañadientes por parte de Noma y Ookusu.

Los jugadores de Sannoh se retiraron en silencio, con Mikio lloriqueando suavemente. Aquel era el momento único y exclusivo de Shohoku.

—¡Pónganse todos en posición para la foto oficial! —llamó uno de los encargados de la prensa juvenil al equipo ganador.

Los muchachos empezaron a ordenarse: adelante los cinco titulares, a los lados el resto de los miembros del equipo, y atrás quienes siempre los habían acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Yohei puso su mejor sonrisa de pandillero con Fujii atrás. Haruko era abrazada por Ayako, Matsui se quedó escondida en un aparte, el trío de idiotas flanqueando a Akagi, y el profesor Anzai en una esquina, alto y redondo, con su expresión bonachona de siempre.

—Pero traten de sonreír… —Sus expresiones variaban de la burla al desafío y la ira. ¿Estaban o no felices?

Era mucho más que simple felicidad lo que sentían. Era como llegar al _nirvana_, tocar el brillante cielo despejado con sus propias manos… solo había una pequeña nube ensombreciendo los ánimos de todos: Hanamichi y su lesión. Por muy felices que estuvieran por la victoria, la preocupación por obtener un diagnóstico médico rápido que no arriesgara su futuro como basquetbolista era tan prioridad para ellos como celebrar el triunfo y prepararse para el siguiente partido contra la preparatoria Aiwa.

El que no parecía enterarse de nada era el mismo Hanamichi. Se negaba en redondo a empañar la felicidad del resto –y la suya– de haber conseguido vencer a Sannoh, el rey de reyes, campeón tres años seguidos del torneo de verano. El mejor equipo de todos los que participaban. Hanamichi Sakuragi había contribuido enormemente en ese triunfo, casi podía decirse que fue el ingrediente principal… pero el muchacho se encontraba en un extraño momento de humildad. Era cosa de todos. Desde los chicos de la banca hasta los titulares, todos fueron parte de la victoria, incluso sus amigos, los de Mitsui, las insoportables fanáticas de Rukawa… Todos, sin excepción. Y justamente por eso deseaba que celebraran sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Hanamichi sonrió con más ganas. No le preocupaba qué le deparaba el destino, si era difícil iba a sobreponerse a como diera lugar, porque no estaba solo. El baloncesto amplió el número de integrantes de su familia. Y, como tal, había integrantes que le gustaban más que otros. Pero una cosa era cierta: todos remaban hacia el mismo lado.

Esa era la historia que contaba aquella foto registrada el 3 de agosto del año 1990: un infravalorado equipo de Kanagawa, llamado Shohoku, dio una lección de superación personal que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría.

_El rey Sannoh había muerto. ¡Larga vida al rey Shohoku!_

* * *

[1] En Japón, las personas acostumbran a cortarse el cabello cuando les han roto el corazón. De cierta manera, cortarlo simboliza ese quiebre y un nuevo comienzo para el afectado.

**.**

**.**

**Uuff... qué fuerte.  
Qué fuerte el triunfo de Shohoku. En verdad, es algo épico. Espero haber logrado traspasar aunque sea un poco de la genialidad de Inoue al narrar su obra maestra. También espero que se emocionaran como yo con el relato de Shohoku victorioso. Dejaron sus individualidades de lado y se unieron, creo que fue lo que más me gustó de todo, más que el triunfo en sí. **

**Hay algo que quiero adelantarles del siguiente capítulo: estará muy, muy cargado al romance. Sí, porque ¡ya es hora de que la señorita Koizumi y el señor Mito vuelvan a ser protagonistas de _su fic_! XD Aunque a veces no lo parezca, son ellos los protagonistas xD pero Hanamichi necesitaba su desarrollo también. ¡No me odien! Prometo compensarlos con el próximo capi, que realmente estará muy azucarado. Con su buena dosis de drama, of course, ¿qué sería de mí sin el drama? Pero muy romántico. **

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**No olviden seguirme en instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing Fuhei (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	12. Quiero gritar: ¡te amo!

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Algunos de ustedes lo saben (quienes se comunican conmigo por inbox o en otras plataformas), pero esta semana he estado muy enferma. El doctor lo llamó «Rinofaringitis»; yo, algo parecido al infierno. No me había resfriado en años (literal) y ahora que se me pegó un bicho mutado, pues... uuff, con decirles que hasta un oído se me _reventó_. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor y lista para publicar, ¡espero que les guste el capi de hoy! Algo tarde por mi resfrío, por favor, acepten mis disculpas ^_^**

**Necesito hacer un pequeño paréntesis para responder un par de consultas hechas por Manu, quien no tiene cuenta en FF para preguntarme por inbox: Manu, acerca de los one shots que me pides, no sé si en algún momento tenga la inspiración y el tiempo de escribirlos, pero de ocurrir serán subidos al fic ****«Wormhole», que es donde estoy agrupando todos mis fics cortos de Resident Evil. Con Light of Moon nunca he conversado, pero sé que es una buena escritora. A Claire Asamiya no la ubico. Te agradezco los datos. Si tengo tiempo, me pasaré por ahí. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero gritar: ¡te amo!**

El profesor Anzai se ausentó por algún rato mientras jugadores y amigos intercambiaban palabras afables entre ellos, todavía celebrando el magnífico triunfo ante Sannoh.

Rukawa se mantenía distante de los festejos, lo normal para su carácter retraído, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Sakuragi. Le preocupaba un poco su salud pese a que no lo reconocería abiertamente ni bajo tortura.

Hanamichi sentía la mirada de Rukawa en la nuca y no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero lo que realmente le repateaba era que no solo su archirrival lo vigilaba, los ojos del camarín completo parecían estar puestos en él, tanto de admiración como ansiedad. Para su fortuna, Anzai regresó de improviso y tomó la palabra logrando que los presentes muy pronto guardaran un respetuoso silencio.

—Sakuragi-kun, acompáñame —lo llamó mientras el aludido era ayudado por Yohei para alzarse de la banca en que se encontraba sentado. Mientras más se le enfriaba el cuerpo, más le dolía la espalda—. Vamos al Hospital Prefectural de Hiroshima a consultar tu lesión con un fisioterapeuta que me recomendó un amigo.

Hanamichi puso mala cara de inmediato.

—No molestes, gordo. Tenemos que concentrarnos en el partido de mañana —rezongó.

—Antes necesitamos conocer los alcances de tu lesión —replicó en tono tranquilo—, con ello, podremos trazar estrategias para ganarle a Aiwa.

—Si duermo bien mañana estaré… —ahí se detuvo.

Él y los demás muchachos sintieron un pinchazo de miedo cuando vieron a Anzai adoptar una expresión totalmente distinta a la que conocían. Hanamichi, comprendiendo el cambio operado en su entrenador, tragó saliva rápidamente.

—V-vamos —aceptó temblando de miedo.

Anzai pidió un taxi y se llevó al pelirrojo sin permitirle ni una queja más. Este tenía muy mala espina de lo que estaba pasándole. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección gracias a su pasado lleno de peleas, sabía cómo se sentía tener el cuerpo adolorido después de una paliza porque, aunque siempre fue muy fuerte, esa misma habilidad hacía que sus rivales decidieran enfrentarlo superándolo en número. Hubo una época incluso en la que impedía a Yohei y los demás participar de sus contiendas en desventaja porque anhelaba sentir la adrenalina de triunfar pese a las circunstancias adversas. Como su padre llevaba fallecido pocos meses, Yohei atribuyó esa pena a su comportamiento masoquista.

Pero ni en aquellos revolcones memorables había sentido un dolor tan agudo y concentrado como el que estaba experimentando en esos momentos en la parte baja de la espalda. Parecía como si le metieran un cuchillo para desgarrarle piel y músculos, no podía casi moverse, y el vaivén del taxi pasando por algunos baches reverberó su suplicio desde las puntas del cabello hasta las uñas de los pies.

Anzai lo miraba logrando esconder apenas su preocupación. No quería agravar el estado de ansiedad en que se encontraba el chiquillo, así que se dedicó a contarle algunas anécdotas de su pasado como jugador de baloncesto en la universidad y también la selección nacional.

El tratar de visualizar al redondo entrenador como un joven delgado y atlético fue suficiente distracción para Hanamichi. Lo había visto encestar cuando le entrenaba para completar veinte mil canastas, con ello, vislumbró una pizca del glorioso pasado que le precedía, pero su imaginación no le permitía llegar más allá. Quizás le pidiera una foto de su juventud algún día, solo por la curiosidad de verlo como seleccionado japonés de basquetbol.

A partir de ese punto, el viaje se les hizo muy corto. Hanamichi arribó con un humor de perros casi insoportable a la consulta del especialista. El fisioterapeuta con apenas mirarlo sentenció que necesitaba una radiografía de su espalda para conocer el alcance real de la lesión que le aquejaba.

—Seguro que de aquí a mañana ya no me duele —aseveró el tozudo muchacho.

—Bueno, si quieres jugar lisiado por mí no hay problema. —El doctor Oshiro estaba acostumbrado a tratar con pacientes difíciles y sabía perfectamente qué decirle a cada uno para reventarles la burbuja—. Pero, si lo que realmente deseas es recuperarte y no ser un estorbo para tus compañeros, te recomiendo quedarte quieto hasta que tengamos los resultados de las radiografías.

—Yo me hago responsable por él —intervino Anzai elaborando una reverencia que fue correspondida por su interlocutor—. Muchas gracias por atendernos con tanta premura.

—De nada, profesor Anzai. Tadao-san me relató muchos de sus partidos en la universidad, aunque nunca pensé que lo conocería bajo estas circunstancias. Y su apodo…

Sakuragi se perdió a mitad de la conversación, porque no le interesaba en absoluto ver a dos viejos recordando siglos de juventud atrás. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí para comer algo (se moría de hambre) y pensar en jugar el día de mañana contra Aiwa aunque fuera medio tiempo. Cuando los dos adultos dejaron de rememorar sus buenos tiempos, Oshiro le pidió a Hanamichi que se recostara sin camiseta ni pantalones sobre su estómago en la camilla de la consulta. Él hizo caso de mala gana, evidenciando molestias al colocarse en la posición solicitada. El doctor empezó a palparle toda la extensión de la columna, dándole cosquillas a veces, y un dolor insoportable en otras.

—Sakuragi-kun, parece que aquí es donde más te duele —señaló Oshiro presionando entre dos vértebras lumbares.

Hanamichi no respondió, pero su rostro estaba pálido y en la frente comenzó a acumularse sudor frío que, tras unos segundos, resbaló hacia la camilla. Anzai y el doctor Oshiro intercambiaron miradas rebosantes de tensión.

—Lo vamos a dejar hospitalizado —ordenó el especialista quitándose los guantes.

—¡Claro que no! —Hanamichi ya estaba poniéndose penosamente de pie—. Mañana debo jugar o mi equipo va a perder, ¿no lo entiendes, doc? —Miró a Anzai echando chispas por los ojos—. Díselo, gordo.

—Doctor Oshiro, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de dejarnos solos? Le aseguro que Sakuragi-kun se quedará internado hoy mismo —aseveró ignorando los maleducados reclamos de su pupilo.

Oshiro, con una expresión escéptica casi tatuada en el rostro, asintió mirando a Hanamichi de hito en hito.

—Pediré que preparen la admisión de este chico mientras ustedes conversan.

.

.

Día 4 de agosto del año 1990. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del equipo de Shohoku, Aiwa fue superior y ganaron por una amplia ventaja. Transcurridos apenas diez minutos de partido, a nadie pareció tomar de sorpresa la superioridad de ese equipo puesto que los jugadores de Anzai se veían notoriamente agotados. Así lo entendieron los asistentes al partido, que en su mayoría también presenciaron el épico juego entre Shohoku y Sannoh. Echaron de menos la presencia de aquel extraño pelirrojo estrambótico, al que respetaban como la _gran revelación_ del torneo. Y muchos culparon a su ausencia como uno de los factores más decisivos en la derrota del equipo de Kanagawa.

Al término del partido era posible escuchar con claridad el llanto desgarrador de una chica. Ninguno habría adivinado que se trataba de la hermana del capitán Akagi, quien, a su vez, se desahogaba como lo hacían muchos hombres: en silencio, ligeramente escondido hasta que Kogure, su mejor amigo, lo acompañó en su tristeza.

Fue una jornada muy dolorosa en la que todos buscaron consuelo entre sus pares. Ayako se acercó cautelosamente a Ryota por detrás para evaluar qué tan mal estaba tomándose la derrota. Estiró un poco el cuello para verlo de lado y, al notar que de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin parar, ya no pudo contener las propias y escondió la cara en su espalda.

—Ryo, lo siento mucho —balbuceó con voz rota.

Miyagi asintió rápidamente pero no dijo palabra, temeroso de evidenciar lo destrozado que se encontraba por dentro.

Anzai se acercó a Mitsui para darle un abrazo cálido. Sobra decir que este último se culpaba en gran medida por no haber sido capaz de anotar más puntos, achacando su fallo –otra vez– a los dos años que estuvo sin jugar.

El resto de los jugadores de Shohoku trataba de consolarse mutuamente a excepción de Rukawa, que pasaba las penas en solitario y a su propio modo, quizás un poco frío, no por ello menos doloroso que el desahogo de los demás.

Los grupos de Haruko, Yohei y Norio bajaron desde las graderías hasta la cancha para acompañar a su equipo favorito en la tristeza, tal y como habían hecho el día anterior, pero en circunstancias totalmente opuestas.

Haruko y Fujii lloraban abrazadas, Hotta y Noma siguieron su ejemplo ahora que se consideraban más compañeros que enemigos, los otros se aliviaban a su propio ritmo, Yohei y Matsui intercambiaban miradas llenas de tristeza. La chica no era tan sensible como sus amigas, pero de todas maneras sentía el dolor de Shohoku como si fuese propio. Yohei también, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese minuto era cómo Hanamichi se tomaría la noticia.

En ese momento, todo el estadio se unió en un cálido aplauso para aquel infravalorado representante de Kanagawa que les había enseñado cómo luchar hasta el último punto, sin rendirse, y sin achicarse ante ningún rival. Pese a quedar fuera del torneo seguían siendo el equipo que derrotó a Sannoh, hecho que los convertía de cierta manera en ganadores del Campeonato, aunque fuera solo por ese mérito.

Incluso los jugadores de Aiwa mostraron respeto a sus rivales aplaudiendo y dejándoles la cancha para que se despidieran apropiadamente del torneo de verano.

El aplauso se extendió lo suficiente como para que Anzai llamara a sus alumnos y los instara a agradecer el apoyo con una dramática y respetuosa genuflexión masiva de jugadores y amigos.

Mientras el nivel de lágrimas parecía comenzar a aquietarse, Matsui llamó a Yohei en un aparte.

—Mito-kun, será mejor que te lleves a Fujii —le dijo en voz baja—. Todavía no lo sabes, pero esas dos _se potencian_ cuando lloran y no hay cómo calmarlas —señaló a sus amigas disimuladamente—. La única forma es separarlas por un rato.

Yohei dirigió la mirada hacia su novia, que seguía abrazada a Haruko derramando agua salada como si estuviera en un funeral, y no le cupo duda de que Matsui tenía razón. Ya sabía bien que lloraba con mucha facilidad, mal que mal, aquel día en que se dio cuenta de que le interesaba la muchacha tras lo acontecido con Mitsui en el gimnasio también estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó a Matsui algo inquieto.

—Voy a acompañar a Haruko para que se quede con su hermano y el resto de los chicos mientras tú te llevas a Fujii, luego nos juntamos de nuevo.

—En el hospital —indicó pensando en Hanamichi—. Veámonos allá. Seguro que los chicos quieren ir.

Una vez trazado el plan, Matsui cumplió su parte hablando con Haruko y explicándole que lo mejor era ir junto a Takenori para darle ánimos. Mientras eso ocurría, Yohei se acercó a Fujii y la tomó de la mano para llevarla fuera del gimnasio. Ella se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia. Caminó casi a ciegas frotándose los ojos con la mano libre para apartar las lágrimas que se negaban a terminar de aparecer cuando sintió de pronto que él se detenía. Ahí recién se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas que daban a la calle. Yohei se giró hacia ella soltándole la mano para mirarla con expresión de disculpa.

—Esto… ¿podrías tranquilizarte antes de que salgamos? La gente pensará que soy un acosador sexual si voy por la calle contigo en ese estado —explicó procurando no parecer incómodo.

Fujii abrió la boca para contestar, pero lo único que emergió de sus labios fue un balbuceo nervioso. El muchacho suspiró. Comprendía los sentimientos de su novia y la pena que desahogaba le llegaba como un flechazo al pecho, lo malo era que no sabía cómo calmarla. Y lo que más le complicaba de todo era aceptar que se moría por abrazarla. El cuerpo le picaba de ganas por rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla hasta que volviera a sentirse de una pieza. No era algo _violento_ propiamente tal, sino una primitiva necesidad física a la que aún no se acostumbraba del todo, pero que pondría en práctica desde ese mismo instante.

«Ya, qué diablos», pensó Yohei antes de coger las muñecas de Fujii y jalarla hacia sus brazos abiertos.

—¿Yohei-kun? —farfulló ella al borde de un colapso con la boca pegada a su pecho.

—Lo siento… déjame hacer esto, ¿sí?

Acto seguido, una de sus manos se enredó fuertemente en la cintura de la chica y la otra la acomodó en su nuca, acariciándole el pelo de una forma tan dulce que Fujii estuvo a punto de regresar a su anterior lloriqueo histérico. Se contuvo a duras penas pues el claro objetivo de Yohei era calmarla para que la gente a su alrededor no fuese a malinterpretar la situación entre ellos. En un movimiento instintivo enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cintura masculina y lo aferró por la parte trasera de la camisa.

Aquel abrazo era muy diferente al que ella le había brindado en su primera cita, casi una semana atrás. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que podían afianzarse sus sentimientos en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, y aunque esta vez fue él quien inició el apretado contacto entre sus cuerpos, eso lo hacía incluso más bello a sus ojos.

—No me gustaría causarte problemas —confesó la niña en voz baja, todavía temblando ligeramente.

—¿Qué? Bueno, sin duda sería complicado si alguien piensa que te estoy haciendo daño, pero no es tanto eso, sino que… me gusta más que sonrías —concluyó abochornado.

Fujii alzó lentamente la mirada, dejándole ver a Yohei el suave rastro que las lágrimas marcaban en sus mejillas. Mantuvo el agarre alrededor de su cintura para impedir que fuera a apartarse antes de responder la interrogante que pugnaba por emerger al exterior desde hacía muchas horas.

—Yohei-kun, ayer… ¿qué me quisiste decir? ¿Sobre mi cara? —Intentó que su tono sonara relajado, pero él identificó fácilmente cierta nota resentida.

Repasó rápidamente las conversaciones que sostuvieron el día anterior, todavía sin encontrar el origen de esa pregunta que le pareció un poco extraña al inicio. No quería reconocer que le estaba costando acordarse. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre parecían registrarlo todo en sus cabezas, como si fueran libretas de apuntes?

—No sabes de qué hablo —exhaló ella bajando nuevamente el mentón.

—Necesito una pista.

—Cuando fuimos juntos a buscar bebestibles para todos —balbuceó desanimada.

¿Qué sería? Recordaba que hablaron acerca de Haruko, luego Fujii confesó buena parte de sus sentimientos por él… y después…

_«Fujii colocó rápidamente el resto del dinero en la máquina y apretó la tecla del sabor que más le gustaba, seguido de otros para que hubiese variedad de donde elegir. Colocó todo en una bolsa plástica que Yohei cogió al vuelo para echársela al hombro riendo entre dientes. Ella lo quedó mirando todavía un poco sonrojada; llevaba un ademán tan dulce plasmado en el rostro que logró barrer con las risitas de su novio incluso sin proponérselo. Yohei enmudeció, reemplazando sus burlas por una mueca extraña. _

_—Esa cara, Fujii… —dejó la oración inconclusa. _

_Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera negando y la instó a seguirle el paso de regreso a las butacas»._

Oh. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante. ¿Estaba preocupada a causa de _esa_ frase? Las chicas eran muy extrañas. Terminó sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin proponérselo.

—Te estás burlando de mí —lo acusó Fujii en tono herido.

—No. —Pero le fue imposible atajar las carcajadas—. No, te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué te ríes, entonces? —El ritmo de su respiración iba en aumento y le costaba coger aire, en gran medida porque Yohei la abrazaba con más fuerza mientras se carcajeaba.

Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero de pura frustración, cuando el muchacho le apartó el flequillo con una mano para besarla en la frente con ademán juguetón.

—¡Por favor, no te enfades! —susurró entre risas.

A pesar de lo frustrada que se sentía, Fujii se dio cuenta de que le era imposible enojarse con él, máxime con aquel gesto tan tierno de por medio. Como nunca lo había visto actuar de manera malintencionada se convenció de que había una explicación razonable sobre sus risitas. Y ese comentario llegó al tiempo en que Yohei apartaba los labios de la piel de su frente.

—Perdón, solo me sorprendió que parecieras tan dolida por algo que te dije sin pensar. —Compuso un mohín genuinamente arrepentido.

Fujii se asombró al comprobar que su cuerpo vibraba por la necesidad de volver a sentir esa boca en su piel, pero no precisamente arriba de los ojos sino contra su propia boca.

Sí, quería besarlo. Era su novio, así que el deseo que la atormentaba debía ser normal. Antes, cuando solo le gustaba, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que quisiera tenerlo _así de cerca_, como veía habitualmente en sus compañeras durante la secundaria.

Yohei suspiró.

—Estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo —la previno gentil.

Ella estuvo a punto de ponerse a chillar. «¡¿Qué cara, por dios?!», exclamó en su fuero interno sintiéndose casi desgraciada. Era tal la expresión de su rostro que Yohei deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

—De verdad, las chicas a veces son muy difíciles. —Cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba la nuca como si estuviera avergonzado—. Ayer te veías cansada y algo triste por Haruko-chan, pero de pronto me miraste como si… —Se interrumpió antes de acabar la frase. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y los fijó en Fujii—. Y ahora mientras llorabas hiciste lo mismo. Me cuesta seguirte el ritmo.

—A mí también me cuesta —rebatió afligida—, porque me dices todo esto y sigo sin entender… ¿Es que… no te gusto, Yohei-kun? —verbalizó a duras penas.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Me encantas —afirmó sin rastro de duda—, y por eso trato de ser cuidadoso, porque las chicas valoran mucho que sus primeras experiencias sean tal y como sueñan.

Dicho lo cual, cogió su barbilla y la alzó lo suficiente como para que no se perdiera detalle de su semblante ni sus palabras. Fujii inspiró por la boca de manera entrecortada.

—_Esta cara_ parece pedirme un beso, y no quiero equivocarme —confesó Yohei en voz baja.

La niña tragó saliva. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor de manera brusca, como borrado de un plumazo. No escuchaba nada más que el ritmo enloquecido de su corazón, el que se abrió paso a través de sus labios para responder a la pregunta implícita que flotaba entre ellos.

—No… no te equivocas.

**.**

**.**

**Tres cosas.  
Uno: la conversación entre Hanamichi y Anzai será revelada, no comáis ansias ;) pero no quise ponerla en este capítulo. Luego comprenderán el porqué. **  
**Dos: ¡Perdón por cortar la escena de Yohei y Fujii aquí!, les juro que valdrá la pena :D el romance se mantendrá el próximo viernes.  
Tres: el manga no profundizó en la derrota de Shohoku contra Aiwa, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo haré por la sencilla razón de que prefiero quedarme con ese Shohoku vencedor (creo que esa fue la intención del autor, también). Por eso no describiré el partido entre ellos.  
**

**¡****Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	13. Vamos a cambiar el mañana

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Primero, quiero partir disculpándome por cambiar el día de publicación a los sábados desde ahora en adelante. He debido hacerlo así por dos motivos, uno: salud física, ya que todavía me encuentro convaleciente de la rinofaringitis mutante que me atacó XD sigo con el oído izquierdo medio sordo, cosa que me preocupa un poco, y ya tengo hora con el otorrino, pero es molesto estar así, con la garganta todavía un poco afectada y todo eso.  
Dos: salud mental. Estamos de nuevo cerca de fin de mes, y como les he contado anteriormente, es la época más fuerte de trabajo para mí. Se me vino una avalancha por los días que estuve fuera por la rinofaringitis y tengo tanto que hacer que me he vuelto un poco loca xD  
Es por ambas razones que, a partir de hoy, nos veremos los sábados en la tarde o noche con un nuevo capítulo del fic. ¡Les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo! Muchas gracias :')  
**

**La ilustración de este capítulo está nuevamente a cargo de Salvamakoto; creo que nunca había dibujado tanto romance hasta que me conoció xD ¡gracias, Salvita! Eres lo máximo.**

**Quiero dejar también un especial agradecimiento a Dany (quien no tiene cuenta para responderle por interno) por su maravilloso review. ¡Muchas gracias! Verdaderamente me hiciste muy feliz. Que te guste este fic y lo sigas desde su predecesor me llena de alegría. ¡Espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu gusto! ^_^ **

**Y, por último, una respuesta a Manu, que tampoco tiene cuenta para dejarle un inbox: Gracias por tus comentarios e ideas, pero de momento estoy enfocada por completo en mi fic «Muro de Berlín» con las aventuras de Leon y Noiholt. Luego de eso, vendrá un fic continuando ese universo. Si llegara a tener inspiración para un LeonxClaire, no daría para un fic, sino que lo dejaría como nuevo capítulo de Wormhole. ¡Saludos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Vamos a cambiar el mañana.**

La resolución que transmitía Yohei era tan poderosa que parecía convertir el suelo de baldosas en arena movediza. No había rastro de duda ya: estaba preparándose para besarla.

Fujii, con su costumbre de huir demasiado arraigada, retrocedió un paso sin proponérselo.

—Prometiste que no ibas a escapar más —le recordó el chico con gentileza al tiempo que volvía a acortar distancia entre ellos, todavía sosteniéndole suavemente la barbilla.

«Es cierto, lo hice. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando?», se lamentó Fujii en su fuero interno. No podía ladear la cabeza y evitar su mirada abrasadora, por lo que se vio envuelta en ella sin remedio y percibió que era una copia de su propio deseo. Como si estuviera frente a un espejo que replicaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Continuó retrocediendo un paso a la vez, buscando resguardo sin saber de qué.

—¿Estás asustada? —preguntó Yohei amoldándose a su ritmo, frotándole un poco la mejilla con el pulgar.

Fujii deglutió saliva. ¿Asustada de él? No. ¿De la situación? Bastante. ¿De hacer el ridículo debido a su inexperiencia? Totalmente…

—Estoy nerviosa —se limitó a contestar.

El ritmo de su respiración alternaba entre varios niveles de pánico, mas Yohei no tuvo dificultad en sentirse identificado con su reacción… también. Cada uno reflejaba el anhelo del otro, y aunque él se mantenía en control al tener un carácter más sosegado, por dentro estaba tan nervioso como su chica.

Deseoso de infundirle suficiente valor, Yohei continuó desplazándose paso a paso junto a ella, guiándola sin que se diera cuenta hasta una gran columna en el costado de la puerta principal del gimnasio. Allí quedaban escondidos de miradas y comentarios, lo cual sirvió para serenarlo un poco. Fujii eligió ese momento para lamerse los labios, que se le habían resecado por su respiración alterada. Era un gesto repleto de inocencia, pero suficientemente poderoso como para darle una especie de descarga eléctrica que reverberó por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí perdiendo el tiempo, todavía pensando en cómo actuar, en qué ángulo, con qué presión? Desde el minuto en que ella le confirmó sus deseos de ser besada había alargado el momento como si no quisiera romper el influjo mágico que los había unido. «Pensar menos y sentir más», le había aconsejado su padre cuando le contó que estaba saliendo con alguien. No era fácil dejar atrás las viejas costumbres de su carácter; así como la tendencia de Fujii a escapar, él también pensaba demasiado sus acciones, lo sabía muy bien. No la culpaba por estar nerviosa, por eso era su deber hacerla sentir segura. Aquella era una misión que en verdad le gustaba y no pensaba abandonar por ningún motivo.

Amparados bajo la sombra de la columna que se erigía sobre ellos tallada en piedra y hormigón, Yohei trasladó la mano que sujetaba el mentón de Fujii hacia la curva de su mandíbula, tratando de relajarla con la calidez de su toque. Su mano libre la apoyó en el enorme ventanal que colindaba con la columna de piedra, por lo que Fujii se sintió _aprisionada_ en el mejor de los sentidos.

Tragaron al mismo tiempo, aprestándose, estudiándose el uno al otro, la marea oscura de sus ojos tormentosos de pasión e incertidumbre, de sentimientos que recién comenzaban a descubrir. Entonces, Yohei inclinó levemente su rostro hacia el de Fujii y pudo percibir la calidez de su aliento abriéndose paso entre sus dientes a un ritmo inusualmente alterado. Santo dios… y todavía no se besaban propiamente tal. Sonrió sin proponérselo y sin hacer comentarios, sin embargo, le pareció notar cierto brillo comprensivo en la muchacha. ¿Será que entendió por qué había sonreído?

En aquel momento, Fujii cerró los ojos con los labios ligeramente separados, teñidos de rojo por la expectación.

Yohei cerró también los ojos y dio el paso final.

Sus bocas se juntaron a medio camino con un beso delicado, que se alargó unos segundos en los que Fujii contenía la respiración con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando ya no pudo más, retrocedió ruborizada hasta las puntas del cabello y metió aire a sus pulmones de manera obsesiva. Bajó la mirada y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes mientras repasaba mentalmente aquellos preciosos segundos de unión. Le parecía increíble que la boca de Yohei pudiera provocarle sensaciones tan diferentes. Pocos minutos atrás le había besado la frente, un gesto de infinita ternura y protección en el que leyó entre líneas un claro mensaje: «Estoy aquí para protegerte». En cambio, cuando sus labios tocaron su boca la inflexión era totalmente distinta, como si gritaran: «Eres mía». Súbitamente un golpe de calor le alborotó la razón, aplastando su timidez natural para obligarla a dar el siguiente paso: apoyó las manos en el pecho de Yohei y fue ella esta vez quien inició el contacto, en el cual se limitaron a mantener los labios unidos y apretados por más tiempo que en el ósculo anterior.

Yohei quedó tan sorprendido como fascinado por ese segundo beso. La parte racional de su mente comprendía bien la mecánica de un beso, no obstante, nunca entró en sus planes que pudiese experimentar tal cantidad de emociones diferentes. Oscilaba entre la ternura y algo que aún no tenía nombre, pero que le agitaba el estómago como si por él pasaran volando un millón de abejas haciéndole cosquillas con el batir de sus alas. Se quedó sin aliento igual que Fujii, pero en su caso por la sorpresa de verse en una situación insólita para él hasta ese minuto. Su repertorio de reacciones no contaba con alguna adecuada para responder al entusiasmo implícito de su novia sin parecer un desquiciado («Las chicas se asustan con mucha facilidad», solía pensar), en vista de lo cual se mantuvo lo más sereno posible, aún con una mano en la mandíbula de Fujii y la otra apoyada en el cristal, ya no con gesto relajado como al inicio sino engarfiada, como tratando de sujetar algo invisible.

De pronto, la niña gimió bajito. Yohei abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—Me… me gustas… —musitó agachando la cabeza y escondiéndola entre las manos que mantenía apoyadas en el pecho del chico.

Algo _tan simple_ como un beso podía destruir todo tipo de barreras, ¿no? Era de un poder que solo conseguía dimensionar tras haberlo experimentado con la chica que le gustaba. Yohei abrazó fuerte a Fujii sin decir palabra, pero dejándole escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón para que su cuerpo se expresara en su nombre. Y estaba siendo muy elocuente, cabe añadir.

Tras un rato estrechándose en un completo y cómodo silencio, el chico deshizo suavemente el abrazo para luego sonreír de esa forma desenfadada que tenía el efecto de aumentarle el pulso a la pobre Fujii. Debía estar prohibido exhibir tal cantidad de picardía sin parecer grosero. No podía negar que Yohei le gustaba cada vez más, incluso por cosas tan corrientes como una sonrisa burlona.

—Anda, vamos al hospital para ver cómo se encuentra Hanamichi. —Pero su rostro fue apagándose conforme recordó todo lo que había pasado en la última hora. Era fácil olvidarse de la derrota de Shohoku luego de compartir momentos tan maravillosos con Fujii.

Ella asintió y, al cogerle la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con un ligero apretón, dándole a entender que comprendía por qué su ánimo había cambiado en esos segundos. Yohei observó aquellos ojos femeninos rebosante de dicha. Eran más almendrados que rasgados, sus párpados preciosos, aún con el borde enrojecido por las lágrimas que derramó, sin embargo, seguían siendo los más lindos que podía recordar.

Sacudió la cabeza; era mejor ponerse en marcha o volvería a besarla sin importarle quien fuese a verlos.

.

.

Piso cuatro, habitación cuarenta y tres. Las enfermeras iban y venían en un principio temerosas del chico pelirrojo de dieciséis años llamado Hanamichi Sakuragi que ocupaba provisionalmente aquel cuarto. Su altura, su contextura notablemente atlética y su actitud arisca tenía a varias mujeres de los nervios, no obstante, sus temores se esfumaron en el momento que lo divisaron con la mirada perdida, melancólica, fija en la ventana hacia el patio del hospital. Su cambio de humor coincidió con el momento en que el traumatólogo jefe acudió a hablar con él acerca de la lesión que le aquejaba la espalda, prometiendo darle mayores detalles a su tutor legal en ese minuto, el profesor Anzai, quien no se encontraba allí todavía, pero iba ya de camino.

Sakuragi se perdió a la mitad del interminable discurso pronunciado por el médico. Solo retuvo la frase «Esguince lumbar», más palabras sueltas como «ligamentos», «vértebras», «interconsulta» y «hospitalización». ¿Por qué aceptó quedarse en la clínica en vez de largarse con su equipo y preocuparse después de su espalda, al menos, tras conseguir la victoria contra Aiwa? Ah, sí: Anzai lo convenció tras una conversación que fue… interesante, por decir algo.

Hanamichi suspiró con la frente apoyada en el frío ventanal mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día de ayer.

_«El doctor Oshiro abandonó la consulta para preparar todo y gestionar la admisión del muchacho como paciente en el hospital. Su otro objetivo era hacerle una radiografía a la espalda completa, aunque tenía en mente un diagnóstico preliminar que deseaba discutir con el jefe del Departamento de Traumatología lo más pronto posible. Luego de informarle a una enfermera que debía dirigirse a su consulta en diez minutos para tomar los datos del pelirrojo, partió raudo en busca del médico jefe. _

_Mientras tanto, Anzai miraba fijamente la pared sin enfocar la vista en nada particular. Se veía algo preocupado, y Hanamichi comenzó a perder la paciencia con la rapidez que le caracterizaba. Terminó dejando caer la mano sobre el escritorio con la palma abierta para llamar la atención de su mentor. _

_—¡Eh, gordo!, ya deja de soñar y vámonos con los demás —exclamó. _

_—Un momento, Sakuragi-kun. —Con su habitual parsimonia, Anzai pareció despertar de su aparente sopor y comenzó a hablar en tono animado—. Ven, siéntate aquí —señaló la silla contigua. _

_Hanamichi se cruzó de brazos, tentado a largarse sin más y dejarle tirado, pero la imagen del profesor el día en que sufrió aquel lamentable infarto lo detuvo. No quería reconocerlo, pero la forma paternal en que era tratado por Anzai le hacía sentir bien. El progenitor de Yohei también tenía el mismo efecto sobre su persona. Aún no era consciente de que la sensación era una mezcla de respeto y admiración. Dicha mezcla lo mandó a tomar asiento junto al redondo entrenador, todavía con los brazos cruzados y disimulando el dolor que le aquejaba al moverse. _

_—Habla rápido —gruñó. _

_El mayor suspiró profundamente. _

_—¿Sabes una cosa? La vida me ha enseñado a fijar objetivos y cumplirlos persiguiendo metas de mediano y largo plazo. —Elaboró una pausa breve—. Eres muy joven todavía como para proyectarte de aquí a cinco, diez o quince años, pero yo sí lo hago… y esto no es todo, Sakuragi-kun. Hay mucho más. Yo quiero mucho más para ti. Este torneo de verano ha sido el primero de tu vida, y me niego a que sea el último —finalizó dando especial énfasis a las últimas palabras. _

_—Estoy bien… —comenzó a decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido. _

_—¿Eres médico? —Hanamichi negó en silencio—. Entonces, no puedes demostrarlo. Mientras no tenga un diagnóstico claro de un especialista en este tipo de lesiones, no voy a arriesgarme contigo. _

_—Pero, ¿qué diablos quieres? —Lo único que le interesaba era jugar con los demás, ser un aporte real para el equipo, llevar a los alumnos de tercer año a tocar la gloria con sus propias manos…_

_—Que seas el mejor ala-pívot de todo Japón —anunció categórico._

_Hanamichi buscó algún rastro de duda en los ojos de Anzai, pero todo lo que pudo identificar fue una voluntad de hierro. Supo que de ahí sacaba fuerzas y las traspasaba hacia él y los demás chicos de Shohoku antes de cada partido; lo peor era que lo estaba convenciendo, pero tozudamente se negaba a hacerle caso porque creía que había cosas más importantes en ese minuto. _

_—Es el último torneo de Gori —explicó algo atragantado. _

_—¿Viste lo feliz que estaba por haber derrotado a Sannoh? Le ganamos al campeón indiscutido, un triunfo sin precedentes para nuestro humilde equipo. Akagi-kun cumplió uno de sus mayores sueños gracias a ti. _

_—E-es que… —insistió—, ¿y Aiwa?_

_Anzai le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros con ademán protector. Hanamichi sintió que su obstinación volvía a caer en picada._

_—Será lo que tenga que ser, Sakuragi-kun. A veces, al ganar no siempre se triunfa, ni al ser derrotado se pierde. —El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. ¡Qué idea tan extraña!, no la comprendía en absoluto—. Sé que pensar así no va contigo, pero un día lo comprenderás. _

_—No juegues conmigo, viejo. _

_—¿Estoy jugando…? —Sakuragi se estremeció—. Vas a seguir las instrucciones que te dé el médico al pie de la letra. ¿Está claro?»._

El doctor Oshiro regresó poco después del término de aquella conversación, cuando la enfermera había terminado de tomarle los datos al muchacho para dejarlo ingresado como paciente en traumatología. Este pronto se vio vestido con una horrenda bata de hospital, malhumorado, y más tarde rodeado por sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Ninguno aceptó que se saliera con la suya y amenazaron con amarrarlo a la camilla si no se quedaba quieto.

—¿Qué clase de equipo seríamos si perdemos contra Aiwa solo porque un novato como tú está fuera por lesión? Idiota.

—¡Cállate, zorro asqueroso! —gritó por reflejo, aunque le extrañó que Rukawa le hubiese hablado con una frase tan larga. No era propio de él.

—Sakuragi —lo llamó el capitán—. Será mejor que atiendas tu espalda.

—Pero, Gori…

Akagi le sonrió en ese momento. Hanamichi no supo cómo interpretar el gesto en ese minuto, pero transcurrido un día de aquello, creyó dar con una respuesta: era la sonrisa del hermano mayor que ocultaba una orden. Y, como nunca, la obedeció.

Suspiró por enésima vez, ahora apartándose de la ventana. Ya no quería seguir viendo el patio del hospital, solo le importaba saber si su equipo había conseguido ganarle o no a Aiwa. El traumatólogo jefe le dejó muy en claro que su esguince lumbar requería rehabilitación, de uno a dos meses, por lo que estaba gestionándole una interconsulta para que quedara interno en el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa.

¿Un mes o más separado del basquetbol? ¿Cómo iba a vivir así?

Tenía la cabeza atrapada entre sus manos cuando detectó con el rabillo del ojo que la puerta de su habitación se estaba abriendo. No alcanzó a recomponer su expresión torturada por una más acorde a su carácter, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su visitante era Yohei, se relajó por un instante… y le bastó una sola mirada para saber lo que había ocurrido con su equipo en su ausencia.

Ambos amigos se comunicaron sin necesidad de palabras gracias a la complicidad que los había unido desde el jardín de infantes. Hanamichi asintió una vez, todavía en silencio, y volvió a agarrarse la cabeza a dos manos.

**.**

**.**

**Ok, primero: ¿qué les pareció el beso?  
****¡Sí, por fin un beso! Creo que nunca me había demorado tanto en hacer que la pareja principal se besara xD jajajajajaja. Si contamos Melodía de Verano... ¡son un montonazo de capítulos sin un jodido beso! XD pero ya, ahora sí, que van a tener besos hasta por si acaso :P  
Un detalle: los japoneses no ven con buenos ojos a quienes se hacen arrumacos en público. No tienen problema en ver parejas cogidas de la mano, eso es normal para ellos, pero si ven abrazos y besos... les hace sentir muy incómodos. La sociedad japonesa es muy extraña en algunos aspectos xD  
Es por eso que a Yohei le preocupaba que los asistentes del partido, quienes se desplazaban a su alrededor, se le quedaran mirando mientras besaba a Fujii. Por eso se esconden. **

**Por otro lado, Hanamichi lo va a pasar malito, chiquitito... me dan ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo XD es tan tierno. **

**¡****Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	14. Quisiera congelar este momento

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Creo que los tengo acostumbrados a, una vez al mes, contarles que ando en modo zombi XD y no es la excepción. Está terminando el mes y soy un jodido zombi. ¡Pero aquí les traje el capi de hoy! Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que el siguiente trae una sorpresa que algunos ya conocen ;) ¡sin spoilers! ¿eh? :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Quisiera congelar este momento...**

Casi dos semanas después de que Hanamichi fuese internado en el Hospital Prefectural de Hiroshima para hacerse diversos exámenes, radiografías, ensayos de medicamentos antiinflamatorios y la utilización de una faja especial para evitar que las vértebras de su columna lesionada sufrieran más daño aguantando el peso de su alto cuerpo sobre los dorsales, el jefe del Departamento de Traumatología consideró –¡por fin!– que era momento de trasladarlo al Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa para continuar con su tratamiento.

Hanamichi pasó en ese momento de la tristeza al éxtasis. Aquellas dos semanas mantuvo comunicación por teléfono con sus amigos y por carta con Haruko, aunque no tenía idea de que esta última le había escrito en vez de llamarlo por sugerencia de Yohei. Como fuera, se encontraba agradecido de que la muchacha no lo hubiera visto en un momento tan vulnerable como ese, prefería mil veces mantener su debilidad en secreto. Si todo salía bien, Haruko lo vería ya recuperado por completo, radiante como él solo, y dispuesto a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. ¡Tenía un plan maestro en mente! Y esta vez no cambiaría de planes a último momento utilizando el basquetbol como subterfugio.

El chico hizo su pequeña maleta silbando una alegre melodía que complementaba a ratos con su propia voz, entonando frases del tipo: «El genio Sakuragi pronto volverá, y a todos sus compañeros salvará. Shohoku pronto será campeón, porque el genio Sakuragi es el mejor».

Hanamichi se enfocaba en cuerpo y alma a recuperarse antes de que se iniciaran las clasificatorias al torneo de invierno, en donde pretendía obtener el único cupo disponible bajo cualquier circunstancia. Lo lograría por Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, y principalmente, por sí mismo. Amaba el basquetbol con una pasión que jamás habría creído posible sin experimentarla de primera mano. Ya podía comprender por completo los sentimientos de su capitán, y lo honraría supliendo el lugar que dejaba vacante con su partida aunque ese pensamiento lo mantuviera solo para sí mismo.

Sosteniendo una de las dos cartas de Haruko que había recibido hasta ese minuto como si fuese un talismán, Sakuragi se despidió de Hiroshima abordando un taxi que ya albergaba a Anzai en su interior. Este le saludó animadamente y ambos conversaron un poco durante el viaje hacia la estación de trenes, y también mientras regresaban a la ciudad de Atsugi, en Kanagawa, su destino final, aunque el mayor fue quien más rellenó los espacios vacíos de la comunicación porque Hanamichi solía quedarse en la luna cada cierto rato.

Anzai lo guio hasta el hospital en que estaba programado para ser recibido casi con honores, puesto que allí quien estaba a cargo de su rehabilitación era precisamente el amigo de Anzai que les recomendó visitar al doctor Oshiro en Hiroshima.

—Sakuragi-kun, te presento a mi amigo: Tetsuo Mori —le señaló con una mano.

—¿Qué hay? —fue el _respetuoso_ saludo de Hanamichi.

El doctor Mori sonrió de medio lado. Era un caballero que aparentaba la misma edad de Anzai, pelo platinado de experiencia, altura promedio y mirada suspicaz. Su ademán era cortés y amable, por lo que Hanamichi pronto se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar.

—Mitsuyoshi —habló el médico. Sakuragi se sorprendió de escuchar el primer nombre de su mentor, y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que no se lo sabía—, así que este es tu nuevo descubrimiento. ¿O me equivoco? —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa indicando a Hanamichi con el mentón.

Anzai soltó unas risitas con su típica entonación despreocupada.

—Mi esposa y yo echamos de menos que nos visites, ¿cuándo vendrás a cenar? Allí podremos ponernos al día —respondió, sonriendo también.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos pensando que aquellos dos viejos iban a estar todo el día contándose cosas que no le interesaban en absoluto, así que se sorprendió cuando vio a Mori dirigirse hacia él para explicarle cómo llegar a su nueva habitación.

—El doctor Oshiro me mandó por fax tu ficha médica y todos los exámenes que te han practicado, Sakuragi-kun. No sé si Mitsuyoshi ya te lo contó, pero nosotros nos conocemos desde que íbamos a la universidad. Yo era parte del equipo médico en la selección japonesa de baloncesto mientras realizaba mi práctica profesional. Somos amigos desde entonces.

Hanamichi asintió en un silencio malhumorado. Los mayores se miraron y sonrieron como si recordaran algún chiste privado, lo que terminó de acabar con su paciencia. Cogió nuevamente su pequeño bolso y salió de la estancia con rumbo a su nueva habitación.

.

.

Agosto se despidió más rápido de lo que pareció llegar, y dio paso al mes de septiembre. Durante todo aquel período de vacaciones, Yohei Mito dividió su tiempo entre trabajar, jugar Pachinko con los muchachos, escuchar las quejas de Hanamichi por teléfono, y la actividad que más le gustaba: salir por ahí con Fujii en paseos que nunca completaban por dedicarse con afán obsesivo a besarse una y otra vez; para cuando se daban cuenta de que no vieron ningún animal en el zoológico, o no prestaron atención a la película del cine, o no se habían subido a ningún juego del parque de diversiones más que a la famosa «Rueda de la fortuna», ya había oscurecido y Yohei acompañaba a su chica hasta la puerta de su casa para despedirse con más besos… siempre que los padres de Fujii no estuvieran en casa, y como estos siempre estaban viajando, Yohei se regresaba muy pocas veces sin su beso de despedida.

No obstante, al cabo de algunas semanas, ambos chicos por fin empezaron a calmarse un poco y poner los ósculos en mayor perspectiva. Claro, era maravilloso unirse de esa forma tan íntima, pero ser novios no solamente se reducía a permanecer pegados cuales ventosas como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

Una vez que consiguieron aplacar aquella deliciosa ansiedad regresaron los paseos al parque, las cenas, las idas al cine en que sí se concentraban en la película y estudiar juntos antes de que se iniciara el nuevo ciclo escolar. Yohei tenía mucha facilidad para las asignaturas de carácter matemático y Fujii era buena en lengua japonesa, inglés e historia, por lo que se complementaban también en eso sin esfuerzo. El trío de idiotas también comenzó a asistir a las sesiones de estudio, primero para molestar a Yohei, después con el objetivo de analizar si Haruko, una permanente participante en actividades de carácter escolar, mostraba algún cambio en su actitud hacia Hanamichi.

La menor de los Akagi continuó escribiendo largas cartas a su amigo en las que le contaba toda clase de anécdotas con el objetivo de animarlo en su recuperación, incluso sabiendo que ambos se encontraban ya en la misma ciudad. Quería ir a visitarlo, pero Yohei le explicó que lo mejor era esperar a que regresara al colegio por su propio pie.

—Pero ya ha pasado casi un mes —objetó la niña—, y ustedes fueron a verlo hace poco. No es justo —finalizó enfurruñada.

—Es un idiota orgulloso, Haruko-chan. Mejor dale un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí? —la instó en tono burlón.

Haruko se sentía algo desplazada y no quería ofenderse por las palabras de Yohei, pero no comprendía la razón de que ellos sí hubiesen pasado tiempo con su amigo mientras que ella solo podía enviarle cartas. Quería darle ánimo en vivo y en directo, evaluar su estado físico y convencerse de que volvería pronto al equipo, pero Matsui respaldaba la versión de Yohei con su opinión imparcial.

—Cada vez que Sakuragi-kun ha tenido complicaciones se ha escondido de ti, ¿o no? —Haruko asintió de mala gana—. Entonces, lo mejor es que le permitas recuperarse tranquilo. Entiende que no desea mostrarte esa parte de él… —Estuvo a punto de añadir «porque le gustas», pero se contuvo por la mirada compungida que le dedicó Fujii.

Con el nuevo periodo de clases a la vuelta de la esquina, los miembros del Ejército de Sakuragi, sin su líder, parecían irse apagando de a poco por culpa de su ausencia. Hanamichi era el alma de la fiesta, a nadie le cabía duda, por eso los cuatro muchachos pronto comenzaron a arrastrarse por las calles aledañas a su local favorito de Pachinko como almas en pena. Dado que tenía estrictos horarios de visita solo pudieron asistir a verlo dos veces en ese mes. Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero se morían por ir de nuevo. Sus pasos los guiaban misteriosamente hacia la entrada del hospital; allí, se tomaban el pelo entre todos y las bromas subían de tono en la forma habitual que los hombres amaban enfrentarse a las dificultades: quitándoles seriedad.

Una tarde, Fujii se sorprendió de ver a Yohei con una expresión que mezclaba resignación y añoranza. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no parecía estarle prestando mucha atención. Ella se devanó los sesos pensando en qué le ocurría, por qué parecía tan deprimido… Y de pronto, tras verlo tomar asiento en una banca del parque que estaban recorriendo, con la vista perdida en el horizonte más un suspiro desganado, la intuición hizo su trabajo y creyó encontrar la respuesta.

—Yohei-kun —lo llamó suavemente para no molestarlo. Él apenas respondió alzando una ceja—. Dime algo… ¿echas de menos a Sakuragi-kun? —aventuró.

Él compuso una mueca de disgusto.

—No digas tonterías. —Y remató la frase con un displicente encogimiento de hombros.

Pero Fujii pudo leer a través de esa aparente indiferencia sin dificultad. «Lo extraña… ¡qué lindo!», pensó ruborizándose. Quería darle consuelo sin importarle que negara la situación, mal que mal, él la había confortado varias veces. ¿No se suponía que era uno de sus deberes como novia?

Antes de que la ganara su timidez se colocó por delante de Yohei, extendió los brazos y atrajo su cabeza hasta su hombro para acunarlo.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló contra la suave tela de su blusa.

—Yohei-kun, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que no extrañes tanto a Sakuragi-kun.

El chico se quedó estático, luchando contra el sonrojo que amenazaba con apoderarse de su rostro.

—Eres una chica terrible —se quejó en voz baja, aunque no hizo ademán de apartarse.

Al final cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, ya vencido por el ímpetu de la muchacha. Nada que hacer, solo le tocaba dejarse querer a veces, incluso con su cabello sufriendo un grave riesgo de desordenarse si a ella le daba por acariciárselo. Bueno, tampoco le molestaba si lo hacía.

Se descubrió a sí mismo cómodo en esa posición, resguardado por sus delgados brazos y la respiración agitada que –no le cabía duda– intentaba mantener a raya con todas sus fuerzas.

Fujii empezó a tararear una melodía en voz muy baja, que Yohei no tuvo inconveniente en identificar como una de las canciones interpretadas por Minmay Lynn, del anime Macross[1]. Lo habían pasado por la televisión años atrás, pero continuaba siendo muy popular entre los japoneses, Yohei incluido. ¿Tendría él su propia Minmay? Tal parecía que sí. La voz de Fujii era melodiosa, muy afinada, y sorprendentemente tierna, tal y como la del personaje de Macross. Cada vez que descubría nuevos ángulos de su personalidad se sorprendía de sentirse más y más interesado en ella, con sus sentimientos en claro aumento. Nunca imaginó ser el primero de sus amigos en tener novia, y menos que se iba a tratar de una chica tan buena.

—Ven, vamos a la biblioteca —dijo Yohei luego de un rato, cuando finalizó la canción—. Todavía tengo que memorizar esos odiosos verbos irregulares del inglés.

Fujii se rio suavemente deshaciendo el abrazo y luchando contra su instinto natural de sentirse avergonzada.

—Los chicos y yo iremos a ver a Hanamichi antes de que se inicien las clases —le dijo su novio mientras caminaban—. Por favor, no se lo digas a Haruko-chan. No quiero que se sienta mal.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Me pregunto si estará tan preocupada de su salud por alguna razón más que amistad… —musitó pensativo.

—Matsui y yo ya la interrogamos sobre eso. —Yohei le pidió una respuesta con la mirada—. Eh, no sé. Yo la veo todavía enamorada de Rukawa-kun. ¿Sabías que habló con Ayako-san para ser la segunda mánager del equipo de baloncesto?

—Uhm… pues se veía venir. —Alzó un dedo y puso cara de chiste—. Admitamos que sería divertido ver a Hanamichi disputándose la atención de Haruko-chan como mánager. ¿Y si vuelve a pelearse con Rukawa? Seguro que ella se pone de parte de su amado. Tengo que decírselo a los muchachos —finalizó a carcajada limpia.

Fujii se palmeó la frente con la mano que tenía libre. A veces Yohei era muy extraño.

.

.

Septiembre se caracterizaba por ser un mes muy lluvioso en la región de Kantō. A pocas semanas de que se iniciara el otoño, y sin lluvia por algún extraño milagro, Hanamichi se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo la última carta que le había llegado de Haruko un rato atrás. Sentado a la orilla de la playa, con el aroma a mar invadiendo sus fosas nasales y el canto de las gaviotas poniéndolo de los nervios porque interrumpían su lectura, se encontraba casi feliz y satisfecho. Su recuperación iba viento en popa. Sus amigos iban de camino a visitarlo. No había visto a Rukawa en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Sí, había algo: que las jodidas gaviotas se callaran de una vez y le permitieran pasar de la primera línea de la carta.

_«Para: Sakuragi-kun. _

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda? Por aquí todo va bien. El equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku ha empezado a entrenar nuevamente con Miyagi-san como nuevo capitán. ¡Está muy serio! Creo que te reirías un montón si estuvieras aquí. _

_¿Sabes? Mi hermano rechazó la beca escolar que le ofreció la Universidad de Shintai. Dijo que lo hizo porque tiene que estudiar para los exámenes finales, pero escuché por ahí que el profesor Anzai lo citó para hablar con él. Me pregunto si conseguirá convencerlo de aceptar la beca. _

_Otra cosa: ¡Mitsui-san se ve muy solitario sin ti! No le digas que te avisé. _

_Y yo… me convertí en segunda mánager del equipo gracias a Ayako-san. Estoy muy avergonzada, pero quiero hacerlo. Los chicos son muy amables, aunque Miyagi-san y Mitsui-san se burlan un montón de mí. Queremos llegar al Campeonato Nacional de nuevo en invierno, así que una sola mánager es muy poco. Como ese torneo solo tiene un cupo debemos luchar muy duro… Kainan, Shojo, Ryonan… pero no tenemos miedo. ¡Contamos contigo!_

_Te enviaré cartas sobre el equipo y otras cosas todas las semanas, es mi primera tarea. _

_Rukawa-kun pronto se reintegrará al equipo, una vez regrese del campamento de jugadores juveniles de todo Japón al que fue invitado. _

_Sakuragi-kun, por favor haz tu mejor esfuerzo y vuelve con nosotros. Estaré esperando a que termines tu rehabilitación. _

_Haruko Akagi». _

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de abrazar la hoja cuando terminó la lectura. Las cartas de Haruko siempre conseguían subirle el ánimo hasta las nubes, por eso y lo distraído que se encontraba no se dio cuenta de la sombra que corría por la playa en su dirección hasta que ya lo tuvo encima.

—¡Maldito Rukawa…! —¡Y justo estaba frente a él!

El muchacho de cabello negro le dedicó un saludo despectivo y breve a su rival antes de abrirse la chaqueta para mostrarle la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

—Japón —leyó Hanamichi entre dientes viéndolo alejarse después de cumplir su objetivo de molestarlo.

—¡Sakuragi-kun, es hora! —le llamó su enfermera.

Con cuidado se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el pantalón y caminó hacia la mujer llevando la carta en una mano. Ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la entrada del hospital; parte de la rehabilitación de Hanamichi incluía caminatas suaves para fortalecer nuevamente su musculatura dañada.

«Espérame, Haruko-san», pensó sonriendo. «Volveré al baloncesto que tanto amo y los llevaré a ganar el campeonato, porque soy un genio. ¡Tú solo obsérvame!».

Allí, en medio del pequeño parque que conformaba la infraestructura del hospital en donde algunos abuelos respiraban aire puro, una niña luchaba por utilizar bien sus muletas, médicos y estudiantes se paseaban enseñando y aprendiendo; en donde todo se veía tan verde que era imposible no sentir alegría, Hanamichi supo que las cosas iban a salir bien.

Era un genio, ¡no tenía nada que temer!

* * *

[1] _Super Dimensional Fortress Macross_ es la versión original japonesa del anime conocido por estos lares como «Robotech». Y… lamento decirles que el orden correcto en el nombre de la cantante enamorada de Rick Hunter / Hikaru Ichijo, al menos en occidente, es Minmay Lynn. Lynn es su apellido :P ¡fuimos engañados todos! Recuerdo que en Ranma ½ también le cambiaron el orden del nombre a Tatewaki Kuno, dejando «Kuno» como nombre y no apellido. Y, si no me equivoco, también en Card Captor Sakura ocurrió lo mismo con Syaoran Li.

**.**

**.**

**Quiero contarles que la canción entonada por Fujii se llama «Ai Oboete Imasu Ka»; si estás leyendo este capi en te recomiendo que la busques en Youtube. ¡Es preciosa!**

**Bueno: oficialmente hemos terminado el manga. La cosa empieza a tomar un nuevo cariz :D **

**¡****Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	15. Y protegerlo del paso del tiempo

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Modo zombi :'( seguro que el próximo sábado ando mejor, ¡ya lo verán! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Y protegerlo del paso del tiempo.**

—¡Te has perdido la versión más patética de Yohei! —gritó Takamiya agitando un pincho de takoyaki[1] frente a los ojos de Hanamichi solo para provocarlo—. Especialmente cuando vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca…

—«Yohei-kun —intervino Ookusu fingiendo voz de chica—, ¿me explicas esta fórmula de nuevo? Es que me cuesta tanto… ¿por favor?» —Juntó ambas manos en el pecho con expresión soñadora.

—«Estoy disponible para lo que necesites, Fujii» —continuó Noma en tono muy grave, cogiendo las manos de Ookusu amorosamente.

—«Yohei-kun». —Sus ojos parecían brillar.

—«Fujii». —Fingió que se acercaba como si fuese a besarlo.

—¡Puaj! ¡No somos así! —exclamó Yohei muerto de risa señalando a los idiotas de sus amigos que gritaban incoherencias como poseídos.

—¡Puaj! —repitió Hanamichi con la lengua afuera—. Esto es _karma_, Yohei, por todas tus burlas en la secundaria —el aludido se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto riendo todavía más—. ¡Y ya comparte la maldita caja de comida, gordinflón! —Le quitó a Takamiya el pincho de la mano y cuando este intentó recuperarlo, se ganó un cabezazo en medio de la frente que lo dejó desmayado por un buen rato.

Yohei estuvo a punto de ponerse a rodar por el césped cuando vio a Hanamichi casi atragantándose con los takoyakis restantes solo para impedir que Takamiya se los quitase al despertar, y luego peleándose con Ookusu y Noma, que también querían comer y no lograban alcanzar la dichosa caja.

Tras haber encajado sendos cabezazos a sus amigos cuando ya le sacaron de quicio a excepción de Yohei, que convenientemente se quitó del huracán rescatando la comida, cierta sensación de paz se extendió desde ese momento entre el grupo de adolescentes chillones. Poco rato atrás habían sido expulsados desde la habitación de Hanamichi hacia el exterior porque hablaban demasiado alto y molestaban al resto de los pacientes, así que no les quedó más remedio que instalarse en el parque central del hospital, donde podían gritar todo lo que quisieran, aunque no se escapaban de las miradas reprobatorias de algunos visitantes que también paseaban por el lugar, sobre todo los mayores, que los veían como un grupito de irrespetuosos delincuentes juveniles.

El pelirrojo le dio un vistazo rápido a Yohei.

—Trae la comida —espetó.

—Ya, ya… —volvió a sentarse a su lado—. ¡Qué cascarrabias! ¡Mira cómo dejaste a Ookusu! —exclamó señalando el bulto que emergía de la frente enrojecida de su amigo.

—No me jodas tú también —le advirtió con la boca llena.

—¿Y a qué viene ese humor de perros?

Hanamichi gruñó a modo de respuesta, por lo que se ganó una nueva ronda de burlas.

—Haruko-san y ese zorro de mierda —inició la confesión a duras penas— van a estar más juntos que nunca ahora que ella es la segunda mánager. —Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado manifiesto—. Gori dejó el equipo, y lo que es peor: no estoy cerca para asegurarme de que ese imbécil no se le acerque. ¡Si llega a ponerle una mano encima soy capaz de… _agh_! —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración. Se revolvió el cabello con rabia de solo pensar en Rukawa cerca de Haruko, aquello le reconcomía por dentro como ácido.

Yohei le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Vas a tener que calmarte, Hanamichi. Ya sé que es duro, pero lo más importante ahora es recuperarte de la lesión para que vuelvas al equipo como el _genio salvador_ que eres. ¿O no te importa llegar en buena condición al torneo de invierno?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —replicó.

—Bueno, tu concentración debe estar por completo en la rehabilitación, no en lo que haga Haruko-chan. Además, ¿estamos pintados? —Utilizó sus manos para señalarse a él y sus camaradas todavía desmayados—. La cuidaremos bien.

Hanamichi gruñó un poco más solo por costumbre. Ya sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero no quería reconocer que le repateaba mantenerse lejos de Haruko y el basquetbol por otro mes y medio más. Le parecía demasiado tiempo.

—Tal vez voy a cometer un error al decirte esto, pero Fujii no cree que Haruko-chan y Rukawa terminen siendo cercanos. El tipo siempre ha sido un iceberg —aclaró con la vista fija en el horizonte.

El chico de cabello rojo guardó silencio. Dejando a un lado su animadversión por Rukawa, no podía dejar de reconocer que nunca le había hecho el más mínimo caso a Haruko. Dudaba seriamente que supiera incluso su nombre. Eso lo tranquilizaba, pero descubrió que muy poco, pues lo que realmente le mantenía ansioso era volver a practicar baloncesto.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Una vez que los miembros del trío de idiotas despertaron, Yohei se proclamó ganador de tres partidas de póker. Hanamichi había mejorado un montón su capacidad de disimular qué tan buena era la mano que le había tocado gracias a la finta aprendida por Ryota, pero seguía siendo un jugador bastante malo, y peor perdedor, así que los muchachos recogieron todo y salieron corriendo por la entrada principal del hospital prometiendo volver después de iniciadas las clases para llevarles sus apuntes.

—¿Qué apuntes? ¡Ustedes ni siquiera prestan atención! —les gritó Hanamichi mientras escapaban.

Al verse repentinamente solo pensó que tenía mucha prisa en finalizar su agotadora terapia de rehabilitación. No le gustaba mucho el ambiente del hospital, así que pronto se encontró vagabundeando por las instalaciones buscando alguna cosa para entretenerse. Antes de que los muchachos se marcharan le entregó discretamente a Yohei una carta para Haruko, y cruzó los dedos para que la semana pasara rápido y pudiese obtener su respuesta. Por lo pronto se deleitaba tocando el papel de la última misiva, en donde ella había escrito utilizando una caligrafía impoluta, digna de la dama que era. A Hanamichi le faltaba poco para acariciar la hoja con su propia cara. «Ah… Haruko-san es perfecta», solía suspirar. Con la última carta que le había llegado algunos días atrás en su poder, se sentía casi omnipotente. Decidió sacarla de su bolsillo para leerla de nuevo, pero se arrepintió a medio camino tomando en su lugar la foto de Haruko que siempre llevaba entre su ropa como si fuese un amuleto de buena suerte. En la instantánea, la chica se veía en todo el esplendor de su belleza tratando de echarse el cabello detrás de la oreja, que se le había escapado rebelde por el fuerte viento que corría. Detrás de ella podía apreciarse a Fujii, la novia de Yohei. Parecía estar hablándole.

Imaginando que podía alcanzar los labios de Haruko, aunque fuese a través de una fotografía, estiró un poco los suyos con la intención de ensayar una especie de beso. No era algo fácil, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de un trozo de papel. Hanamichi acercó milímetro a milímetro su boca estirada produciendo un raro sonido de babeo. Haruko se veía cada vez más cerca. Solo un poco más, un poco más… y se quedó congelado. Su vista periférica había captado movimiento, así que giró la cabeza en dirección a la izquierda.

Una chica con muletas lo miraba tan tiesa como él. Entonces, notó que se había detenido al medio de un pasillo, no estaba solo en su habitación como creyó en un inicio. «¡Mierda… qué patético!», exclamó en su interior el pobre joven pelirrojo, con la cara comenzando a teñirse de un intenso tono carmesí. Tragó saliva, apartando un poco la fotografía de su cara.

—No es lo que parece —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¡No estaba mirando! —exclamó incómoda la muchachita, lo cual hacía la situación mucho más absurda, porque evidentemente no se había perdido detalle de lo que ocurría.

Como ninguno de los dos se movía, Sakuragi optó por devolverse a su habitación en silencio guardando la instantánea en su bolsillo. Mal que mal, nada lo obligaba a darle explicaciones a una desconocida. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo considerando su lesión en tratamiento, y al traspasar la puerta más próxima sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de él. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Se giró para encontrar a la chica que lo había espiado tirada en el suelo, de espaldas, pataleando para intentar darse vuelta como una tortuga.

—_¡Aahh! _—Hanamichi se agarró la cabeza—. Niña, ¿estás bien? —Movió las manos por encima de su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer.

—Ayúdame —rogó girándose hacia un lado y otro—, no puedo levantarme sola porque me operaron de la pierna izquierda —señaló un vendaje en la rodilla al que Hanamichi no había prestado atención.

El joven volvió a exclamar «¡Aahh!» mientras cogía a la desconocida por las axilas y la alzaba rápidamente, dejándola de pie sin ningún esfuerzo y acomodándole las muletas para que no volviera a caerse. Ella se quedó mirándolo con la respiración agitada por haberse movido tanto en los segundos que estuvo en el suelo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó, dedicándole luego una reverencia.

Él replicó el gesto por costumbre. Al enderezarse, notó que era observado con curiosidad.

—Hay enfermeras que hablan todo el tiempo sobre un paciente de cabello rojo. Así que, ¿cómo te llamas?

Una especie de _clic_ pareció oírse en la cabeza de Hanamichi.

—¡Ja! —Se colocó ambas manos en las caderas—. Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Me llamo Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero puedes decirme «Genio del baloncesto», que no te dé vergüenza —finalizó con una de sus típicas carcajadas.

La niña se unió a sus risas, cosa que le sorprendió.

—Así que practicas basquetbol, Sakuragi-san.

—Gracias a mí, la preparatoria Shohoku entró al Campeonato Nacional de verano —anunció muy orgulloso—, pero no pude jugar el tercer partido. Obviamente iban a perder sin la presencia del _Genio_.

—Entonces, ¿tu equipo ya no está participando en el campeonato? Qué lástima —dijo con voz entristecida.

—Para las vacaciones de invierno habrá otro, así que me aseguraré de llevarlos a la victoria.

—¡Por supuesto!

Ambos se miraron con simpatía.

—Y tú, ¿practicas algún deporte en tu primaria? —preguntó Hanamichi—. Espero que sí, porque te ves un poquito frágil. Y te haría bien subir un kilo o dos. —Su sinceridad no tenía límites.

Ella palideció.

—Esto… —agachó la vista—, la verdad es que pronto entraré a preparatoria. Cumplí quince años hace poco —aclaró avergonzada.

«¡¿Eh?!», exclamó el muchacho en su interior. Confundido, volvió a observarla estrechando los ojos con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia delante. Parecía una niñita de primaria a simple vista, pero mirándola con más atención podía adivinar la figura de mujer que empezaba a moldear ese pequeño cuerpo. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, largo hasta casi la cintura, con un flequillo de medio lado. Su rostro era muy agradable, con grandes ojos oscuros, nariz recta y boca en tono rosa oscuro. Lo más llamativo, tal vez, era la expresión inocente e infantil de su mirada. Sin proponérselo la comparó mentalmente con Haruko y concluyó que era un poco más baja que su amiga. Llevaba un prendedor azul en el cabello con forma de mariposa. Sus ropas –sudadera y pantalones de deporte– eran sencillas, probablemente otorgadas por el hospital.

De pronto, la timidez natural de Hanamichi con el sexo opuesto reapareció en gloria y majestad, dándose cuenta de que había podido hablarle sin problemas cuando pensaba que no tenía más de doce años, pero ahora se quedó mudo, sudando la gota gorda. No era una _niña_ propiamente tal, era una adolescente con todas sus letras, igual que él.

—Pero no te preocupes, Sakuragi-san —agregó tras una pausa sonriendo ampliamente—, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente crea que soy mucho menor. ¡No hay problema!

—Uhm…, eh…, claro… —Se sentía confundido. Para cambiar el tema, decidió hacerle una observación—: No me has dicho tu nombre.

—¡Cierto!, me llamo Nanami Tsubasa. ¡Mucho gusto!

—Tsubasa… —Ella lo corrigió para que utilizara su primer nombre—, Nanami-san… —Se inclinó con una nueva reverencia.

—¿Por qué ahora me tratas con tanta delicadeza? No me digas que eres tímido con las chicas —le preguntó con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

—U-un poco… —admitió a regañadientes.

—Ah, pero entonces debes tener algunas dificultades con tu novia, ¿verdad? —La cara de Hanamichi se tiñó de un renovado bermellón—. ¡Qué afortunado eres de recibir correspondencia de ella!

El espíritu del pelirrojo comenzó a danzar como bailarín de ballet por el gusto que le daba escuchar a alguien que pensaba en él y Haruko como novios. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía una expresión ensoñadora, a punto de largarse a reír como un loco.

—Parece carta de mi novia. —Su tono sonó a pregunta y afirmación al mismo tiempo.

—¿No lo es?

Hanamichi la quedó mirando un segundo antes de soltar algunas carcajadas.

—¡Lo será, lo será! Aunque ella no lo sabe todavía… —confidenció apagando su voz al final de la frase.

—Sakuragi-san, qué pillo. En ese caso, ¡que tengas mucho éxito! —Hizo una pose ganadora algo ridícula, que Hanamichi catalogó como «típica de _Cheerleader_».

A pesar de eso, le gustó sentir apoyo de una desconocida. Estaba echando de menos ser ovacionado por las multitudes que asistían a ver los partidos de baloncesto de las preparatorias. Más que por su ego lo que realmente adoraba era ser reconocido como un elemento útil dentro de su equipo.

Nanami, que había levantado ligeramente una de sus muletas para darle ánimos, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio otra vez y se movió veloz para no caerse, lo que la dejó en una posición un poco extraña al tener medio cuerpo apoyado hacia delante sobre sus muletas, mientras que las piernas las tenía clavadas algo más atrás.

—¡Uf, qué torpe soy con estas cosas! —masculló Nanami recobrando dificultosamente el equilibrio—, menos mal que pronto dejaré de usarlas.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Me caí por la escalera de la escuela. ¿Y tú?

—Me lesioné en el último partido que jugué para mi equipo.

—Oh, ¡qué mal! Espero que puedas volver pronto. Soy mánager del equipo de fútbol en mi escuela y he visto lo mucho que sufren los jugadores cuando se lesionan —dijo en tono comprensivo.

Hanamichi no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

—Eres mánager en tu equipo de fútbol y tu apellido es _Tsubasa[2]_ —señaló casi riendo.

—Sí, ya sé, estoy acostumbrada a que me molesten con eso —respondió en el mismo tono jocoso.

Nanami se veía un poco cansada, por lo que el joven sugirió acompañarla a donde se dirigía para ayudarla si volvía a tener dificultades con las muletas. Ella aceptó sin vacilar.

—¿Tienes alguna habitación asignada o vienes a hacer terapia? —le preguntó Hanamichi mientras caminaban.

—Debo permanecer aquí hasta que pueda dejar estas horribles muletas. Estoy en el sexto piso.

—Yo en el quinto. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto? —Pulsó el botón del ascensor para llamarlo.

—Bueno, yo sí te he visto, esa cabeza roja es difícil de ignorar —acotó sonriendo de nuevo—. Hoy estabas con unos chicos en el parque central del hospital.

—Son los idiotas de mis amigos. —Ingresó al ascensor y mantuvo la puerta sujeta para evitar que se cerrara mientras la niña entraba.

Hanamichi la acompañó en silencio el resto del viaje. Cuando se despidieron, quedaron de verse otra vez para pasar el rato ya que ambos se aburrían un montón entre todos esos doctores flemáticos y las maternales enfermeras que no los dejaban en paz.

* * *

[1] Los takoyakis son bolas crujientes del tamaño de una pelota de golf con un interior suave y jugoso. Están hechos de harina de trigo y rellenos con cebolla verde, jengibre encurtido y un trozo de pulpo del tamaño de un bocado.

[2] Hanamichi se refiere al manga y anime Captain Tsubasa, conocido en América Latina como Súper Campeones. El nombre original de su protagonista es Tsubasa Ōzora (Oliver Atom para nosotros).

**.**

**.**

**Sí... he añadido un nuevo componente a este fic. Una OC llamada Nanami Tsubasa.**  
**¿Por qué? Pues tengo un par de lectores (Opalo Hope y Enzo Pompolo) que me sugirieron en varias ocasiones incluir un personaje que pudiera congeniar con Hanamichi ya que, como yo, no ven a Haruko interesada en él durante el anime de Slam Dunk.**  
**Algunos me han leído en otros fandom, y conocen a Noiholt Maüser, mi OC _insignia_ XD en mi fic de Resident Evil. Llevo muchos años escribiendo sobre ella y definiendo su personalidad, por lo que aceptar crear un nuevo personaje original es un desafío para mí, y por eso finalmente acepté. Porque este fic, este fandom, son un desafío. Me gusta probar cosas nuevas, así que... ¡pues ahí está, Nanami haciendo por fin su entrada triunfal al fic! XD**

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus estrellitas, sus reviews, y sus palabras de ánimo! Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo.**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	16. Deseo gritar: ¡te amo!

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Hoy les dejo un recordatorio (o información, dependiendo de si leyeron o no Melodía de Verano xD): el hermano mayor de Fujii, Ginta Koizumi, era un pandillero que falleció aproximadamente dos años antes de que se iniciara la historia de Slam Dunk. Dado que Hanamichi y los demás entraron a primer año de preparatoria en abril del año 1990, calculo que el hermano de Fujii falleció entre abril y agosto del año 1988, cuando esta cursaba segundo año de secundaria.  
Haruko, Fujii y Matsui se conocieron en primer año de secundaria. Hanamichi y Yohei están juntos desde jardín de infantes, y conocieron al trío de idiotas en primer año de secundaria.  
Otro dato curioso: en las escuelas japonesas, contrario a los que nos muestran los mangas y animes, está prohibido el ingreso a las azoteas. Entre otras razones, porque se cometen allí muchos suicidios (ya saben cómo es la tasa de suicidios en ese país). Así que no es llegar e irse para allá a almorzar, pensar y todo eso. Pero bueno, traté de hacer un equilibrio entre la historia y la realidad. **

**No los distraigo más. Enjoy this chapter! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Deseo gritar: ¡te amo!**

La azotea del colegio solía ser un lugar muy tranquilo por dos razones: uno, tenía muy mala fama puesto que las autoridades reportaban una gran cantidad de suicidios juveniles, especialmente en época de exámenes. Dos: acceder a la azotea era complicado ya que se trataba de un espacio prohibido. Sin embargo, para Yohei era muy fácil romper los candados que instalaban cada vez que descubrían la intrusión de algún alumno, y nunca se había encontrado con alguien que quisiera matarse desde que empezó a subir a la azotea para fumar sin interrupciones, primero en la secundaria Wakou, y luego en la preparatoria Shohoku. Aquel era el mejor lugar para pensar, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo en compañía del tabaco? O eso creía el muchacho, pero ya había comenzado a dejarlo por varias razones, entre ellas, cuidar su salud y contentar a su novia, que calificaba el fumar como «un mal hábito». ¿Por qué no darle en el gusto, si tenía razón en que el tabaquismo no le aportaba nada bueno a su vida? Mal que mal, sus amigos lo dejaron antes de entrar a preparatoria. No era mala idea seguir su ejemplo.

Todo eso pensaba Yohei mientras daba una aspiración tras otra al cilindro como si estuviera ya despidiéndose de él, cuando la puerta que conducía a la azotea se abrió. De ella emergió Fujii con expresión contrariada, quedándose luego estática cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —musitó el muchacho en tono afable mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y se deshacía de la colilla arrojándola sin rumbo establecido.

Acto seguido, se giró para apoyar su espalda en la barandilla de metal al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el humo de la última calada. El movimiento hizo que Fujii tragara saliva de manera convulsa, pues atisbó de nuevo al chico malo que exudaba _peligro_ por los poros, y que le había robado el corazón cuando aún no conocía al muchacho amable que se escondía bajo esa fachada que, contrario a lo que creía inicialmente, no se preocupaba en absoluto de mantener. Yohei era muy dulce con ella, y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio con esa apariencia rebelde.

No obstante, lo que realmente consiguió alterarla fue el darse cuenta de que ya no le daba miedo verlo así. Incluso le gustaba, algo que le habría fundido un poco las neuronas si se lo hubieran advertido tiempo atrás.

Todavía en silencio, Fujii acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos. Tenía la confusión escrita en el rostro.

—Hace algunos meses nos encontramos aquí casualmente, y tú me regañaste por fumar —señaló Yohei sonriendo, con la probable intención de tantear su estado de ánimo.

—¿Eso hice? —replicó en voz baja.

Yohei torció el gesto.

—¿Estás bien? —Escondió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Diría que no vienes a este lugar a menos que te sientas preocupada. —Fujii agachó la cabeza—. Si no quieres hablar de ello, no importa. Pero puedes apoyarte en mí si soy de alguna ayuda.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó con la frase atorada a medio camino. ¡Qué manera de correr viento! Y, como el verano ya había dado paso al otoño, este trajo consigo temperaturas muy bajas que la obligaron a estremecerse.

—Uhm… más recuerdos —apuntilló el chico acentuando su sonrisa—: aquella vez en que te traje hasta aquí y te presté mi casaca. La tengo ahí —señaló con el mentón hacia un costado en donde se encontraba doblada— por si la necesitas, pero creo que tengo una alternativa mucho mejor para ofrecerte…

Apenas terminó de hablar abrió ambos brazos y su invitación fue tan evidente, que Fujii se ruborizó con intensidad. Luchando contra su instinto primario de salir corriendo, no se permitió acobardarse por algo que anhelaba más de lo acostumbrado. Eliminó del todo la distancia que los separaba arrojándose en los brazos de Yohei para buscar calor en su cuerpo fuerte y varonil. Le rodeó la cintura con los suyos, muy delgados en comparación, aprovechando el espacio en los barrotes horizontales de la barandilla, y apretó sin proponérselo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por alrededor de un minuto sin que ninguno rompiera el agradable silencio que se impuso entre ellos. _No hablar_ también les parecía muy cómodo.

—Hueles un poco raro —farfulló ella de pronto, con la boca pegada a su cuello.

Yohei se sobresaltó. ¿Qué le quiso decir? Si se había duchado al despertar, como cada mañana…

—Porque el aroma del cigarrillo no me deja sentir el tuyo —continuó antes de que él le preguntara qué quería decir.

Como si estuviera reafirmando sus palabras, la muchacha olisqueó suavemente alrededor de su clavícula.

—Así que te gusta como huelo —dijo Yohei en voz baja. Fujii asintió—. Pero hoy no, porque estuve fumando.

—No es eso, sino que… tu cuerpo tiene un aroma que me… —ahí se detuvo, porque no sabía cómo continuar la frase. Carraspeó ligeramente—. Pensé que me disgustaría más, pero la mezcla es interesante.

—_Interesante_ —repitió Yohei en tono socarrón—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Prefirió cambiar de tema.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento otoñal cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de Fujii. Buscaba alguna forma de dorarle la píldora para no ahondar en lo que la aquejaba, pero tras sentir el frío en los espacios de su cuerpo que Yohei no alcanzaba a cubrir, se dio cuenta de que era ridículo intentar esconderlo, ¿por qué lo haría? Si ya le había contado sobre su hermano en una ocasión. No estaba bien ocultárselo, con lo inteligente que era de seguro que sospechaba algo.

—Vengo a la azotea cuando recuerdo a mi hermano —se sinceró con dificultad—. No lo hago a propósito, simplemente a veces se me viene a la cabeza… por más que lo evito. Aquí trato de respirar hondo y llenar mis pulmones porque corre mucho viento, pero no siempre lo logro.

Yohei guardó silencio mientras elucubraba acerca de la información que había recibido. Menos de treinta segundos después, comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué te resistes a pensar en él? Seguro que fue muy doloroso perderlo… no puedo ponerme por completo en tu lugar. Pero imagino que no todos esos recuerdos son malos. —La muchacha dio un respingo—. Creo que negarte a pensar en él te hace muy desdichada —reflexionó mirando a las alturas—. ¿Y si intentas lo contrario?

—¿Eh?

—Cuéntame de Ginta. —Fujii se estremeció cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano mencionado por la voz grave de Yohei—. Háblame de esas memorias felices que debes tener junto a él en tu corazón. Quizás no duela tanto la próxima vez que lo recuerdes sin querer.

—Memorias… felices… —repitió como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

Aunque solía pensar en Ginta cubierto de heridas, ropas rasgadas y voz dura, Fujii se dio cuenta que había vivido un montón de experiencias agradables junto a él, y que se había negado (consciente o inconscientemente, no lo sabía) a pensar en ellas casi como si fuesen recuerdos ajenos, o de otra vida. Experimentando una repentina epifanía, supo que vivió más de dos años torturándose con recuerdos amargos y salpicados de hiel. La idea de Yohei era perfecta; si pensaba en Ginta como el hermano mayor que la cuidó en algunas ocasiones y le dio alegrías en otras, podía centrarse en lo positivo, dejando atrás la peor parte de la historia en vez de continuar machacándose con hechos que no podía cambiar. El pasado estaba grabado en piedra, nada podía deshacerlo, pero de qué forma encaraba el futuro era una tarea exclusiva de Fujii… y Yohei se lo había hecho saber de la mejor manera. ¡Qué afortunada se sentía de tenerlo en su vida!

Redobló el firme agarre que mantenía en torno a su cintura para expresar el infinito agradecimiento que sentía en ese momento. Sus palabras habían liberado una carga importante, un peso que llevaba desde aquel día en que Ginta falleció, y aunque no era un alivio completo puesto que continuaba culpándose por no haber estado más pendiente de él, sí se sentía mucho más ligera. Quizás una intervención de su parte no hubiera cambiado nada, o tal vez sí, no podía saberlo. Pero era mucho más fácil sentirse mejor consigo misma ahora que Yohei le había dado una nueva pauta para enfrentar el día a día: permitirse pensar en los recuerdos felices y no machacarse con la amargura de lo que no podía ser cambiado. Era muy diferente que alguien más se lo dijera, alguien que se preocupaba por su bienestar y no por lidiar mejor con la tristeza…

—En 1986, mi hermano me llevó a un concierto de X Japan —inició el relato rememorando las experiencias más significativas—. Fue muy emocionante, había mucha gente… todos gritaban y saltaban a mi alrededor.

—Ya veo. —Frunció levemente el ceño—. Tienes gustos musicales… _peculiares_, para ser una chica.

—Es por él. Mi hermano me enseñó a admirarlos.

—Ajá.

Fujii continuó cotorreando sin parar contra el cuello de Yohei, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos lentos y llenos de ternura.

—También fuimos a ver al grupo Loudness en 1987 —prosiguió cada vez más entusiasmada—. Eso fue poco antes de que… bueno, _nos dejara_. —Él ronroneó suave a modo de respuesta—. ¡Oh! Cuando era pequeña, una vez me perdí en el supermercado mientras mi hermano me cuidaba a petición de mamá.

—Ajá, ¿y qué pasó?

—Los encontré mientras ella le jalaba una oreja muy fuerte, ¡y sentí tanto miedo que salí corriendo otra vez! —Yohei se rio con ganas—. Ah, esto te va a sorprender: ¡a Matsui le gustó mi hermano por uno o dos meses!

—No me lo creo.

—Pero se le quitó el enamoramiento muy rápido cuando él la llamó «fea».

—¡Qué malvado! —exclamó con nuevas carcajadas.

—Lo regañé mucho ese día por haber sido tan cruel.

—Ya veo.

—Uhm… —exhaló muy concentrada—. Creo que tengo más anécdotas para contarte.

—¿Hay más? —le preguntó en tono bufón.

Fujii no tuvo problema en darse cuenta de que la estaba provocando a propósito, muy probablemente para conseguir que se relajara todavía más. Separó un poco el rostro de su cuello y respondió al desafío con una sonrisa deslumbrante que tambaleó el autocontrol de su novio.

—¿Quieres… seguir escuchando? —le preguntó con una ligera vacilación.

Yohei la miró con ternura.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

Los árboles que rodeaban la entrada a la Preparatoria Shohoku iban ya de camino a perder todo su follaje gracias al viento otoñal. Todavía era un poco pronto, pero muchos alumnos desempolvaron sus uniformes de invierno y los comenzaron a vestir viendo lo frío que se había puesto el clima en pocas semanas.

Las clases concluyeron por ese día, y la preparatoria abrió sus puertas para dejar al mar de estudiantes salir en diferentes direcciones. Entre el gentío, dos chicas aguardaban cerca de la entrada a un grupo de muchachos con fama de pendencieros que, tras un rato, se dejaron ver bromeando y tomándose el pelo entre ellos.

—¡Muchachos, por aquí! —exclamó Haruko agitando los brazos.

El Ejército de Sakuragi caminó riendo a viva voz hacia la chica que los convocó y su amiga Matsui, quien los observaba con su habitual rostro imperturbable.

—¡Haruko-chan! —saludaron los muchachos al unísono—. ¡Matsui-chan!

—Escuchen: en dos semanas celebraremos el cumpleaños de Fujii —susurró con inflexión cómplice.

Yohei soltó una exclamación sin sentido. No tenía idea de que se acercaba una fecha tan importante.

Los demás muchachos intercambiaron miradas lascivas.

—Habrá chicas, ¿verdad? —Takamiya fue el primero en hablar. Matsui asintió, lo que provocó una ronda de aplausos entre los tres chicos solteros.

—Invitaremos a nuestros amigos de la secundaria, al equipo de baloncesto… —Haruko apagó su ímpetu al pensar en que debía convidar a Rukawa también. ¿Aceptaría? —, y a los amigos de nuestro salón.

Como Yohei tenía una cara muy confusa, Matsui decidió tomar la palabra en ese momento.

—Haruko, no le hemos contado a Mito-kun por qué hacemos esto. —La aludida formó una vocal cerrada con sus labios—. Desde que nos conocimos en primer año de secundaria —explicó dirigiéndose a él— que siempre nos encargamos de la celebración, porque Fujii es muy tímida y le da miedo organizar una fiesta. Ni siquiera es capaz de extender las invitaciones —finalizó con un suspiro dramático.

Yohei asintió sonriendo. Ookusu, Noma y Takamiya continuaban pensando en las buenas posibilidades que tenían de conseguir novia si asistían a tal magno evento. De solo imaginarlo se frotaban las manos.

—A Sakuragi-kun también queremos invitarlo, pero me preocupa que le impidan asistir y se sienta mal por ello —agregó Haruko animadamente.

—No te preocupes, Haruko-chan. A Hanamichi no le permiten desplazarse grandes distancias a pie por su lesión, pero si le pagamos un taxi no habrá problema. Yo me encargo —señaló encantado.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces. ¡Gracias, Yohei-kun!

.

.

En el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa, Hanamichi pasaba los días con un humor cada vez más sombrío. Estaba hastiado de seguir en tratamiento tras dos meses hospitalizado; su cuerpo temblaba de ganas por tomar una pelota de baloncesto y driblar, correr con ella, incluso lanzar, aunque no consiguiera echarla dentro de la canasta; a esas alturas le daba igual. Su suplicio se volvía más y más insoportable a medida que transcurrían las horas y el médico jefe se negaba a darle el alta. A veces, fantaseaba con la idea de arrancarse a una cancha, robar el balón a los incautos pasantes y encestar, con el único objetivo de comprobar que no había olvidado cómo hacerlo. ¡Qué horrible sensación de impotencia se le aferraba a las entrañas cual parásito!

Tan solo las llamadas de Yohei, las cartas de Haruko y los juegos de póker con Nanami conseguían mantenerlo más o menos estable. Sin ellos, de seguro que su voluntad se habría ido al infierno mucho tiempo atrás.

Nanami fue transformándose en una compañía muy agradable conforme fue avanzando el tiempo y se encontraron repetidamente en las instalaciones del hospital, al punto que Sakuragi hizo lo posible por topársela luego de sus sesiones de rehabilitación y ella también hizo otro tanto. Nanami pensaba que Hanamichi era un tipo _divertidísimo_, ocurrente y espontáneo. Él, por su lado, la veía como una niña simpática y alegre, sin pelos en la lengua, lo que los convertía en un dúo bastante dinámico. Muy pronto, inclusive las enfermeras se esforzaban en mantenerlos juntos. El pelirrojo era mucho más dócil en compañía femenina.

—Bueno, ¿vas a mostrarme alguna vez esa foto que llevas siempre contigo de la chica que te gusta? —lo azuzó Nanami una noche mientras jugaban _Monopoly _en su habitación.

—Solo si tú me cuentas detalles del chico que te gusta —replicó Hanamichi agitando los dados entre sus manos.

Ella puso mala cara.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? Ya te hablé un poco el otro día: es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de mi escuela y lo amo desde que lo vi por primera vez en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, cuando entré a primer año de secundaria. ¿Qué más podría decirte? —Esperó a que Hanamichi arrojara los dados y lanzó un agudo grito—. ¡Ja!, esa propiedad es mía. Págame —exigió con una mano estirada.

Sakuragi rumió entre dientes mientras le entregaba el dinero falso correspondiente a la penalización por detenerse en una casilla que no le pertenecía.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

—Tú eres un mal perdedor. —Le sacó la lengua.

—¡Pero todavía tengo la Torre de Tokio en mi poder! —Sacó una de sus típicas carcajadas pretenciosas.

—Rayos. —Agitó los dados con una expresión dramática en el rostro—. Se llama Hideki Nakajima, tiene el cabello oscuro, es de estatura mediana… y sus piernas… son… —dejó caer los cubos para taparse la cara con ambas manos—. ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza, recordarlo me pone muy roja!

Sin duda. Hanamichi estaba seguro de que sus mejillas competían perfectamente con el color de su cabello teñido.

«Sacó un nueve», pensó observando su ataque de histeria con una sonrisa. «Está jodida. Va a tener que detenerse en mi hotel. ¡Me voy a hacer millonario!».

—¡No! —gritó Nanami cuando dejó su ficha en la casilla de Hanamichi.

—¡Págame!

—Muéstrame la foto, ya cumplí con hablarte más de él —gruñó apartando el dinero.

El muchacho se frotó la cara con una mano, la que pronto metió al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sacó la instantánea con una advertencia escrita en el semblante.

—Eres afortunada de ver mi _tesoro**[1]**_ —la previno en un repentino ataque de solemnidad.

Nanami le entregó el dinero y recibió el trozo de papel. Lo sostuvo un momento frente a los ojos, luego cambió el ángulo varias veces.

—Es la de cabello más largo, ¿verdad? —Quiso asegurarse. Sakuragi asintió, de buen humor otra vez—. ¡Qué linda!, ya veo por qué te gusta. Se ve que es una chica muy dulce.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Estaba orgulloso.

—Y la de atrás, ¿quién es? —preguntó reparando en la muchachita de cabellos cortos que acompañaba al interés romántico de Hanamichi.

—Oh, ella es la novia de Yohei. Mi mejor amigo —explicó—, seguro que lo has visto. Usa el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gel.

—¿El de bigote?

—No, el otro.

—Ah… ya veo. —Conocía al grupo del chico más o menos bien, ya que los vio visitarlo unas cuantas veces en el hospital—. Se ven bien juntos —sentenció imaginando a la pareja.

Hanamichi iba a responderle para que siguieran jugando, pero el teléfono se puso a sonar en ese instante.

* * *

[1] No pude evitar pensar en Gollum, de «El señor de los anillos», mientras escribía esa frase xD.

**.**

**.**

**Hoy me demoré un poco más en publicar por culpa de Marvel's Agents of Shield :P**  
**Algunos que me conocen saben que es mi serie favorita, solo detrás de House MD y Breaking Bad. **  
**No puedo ver una serie en emisión, tengo que disfrutarla completa, y como la última temporada recién terminó, me reservé hasta este fin de semana para poder sufrirla. Voy recién en el capítulo cuatro y creo que he llorado desde el primero XD ¡siempre termino llorando con esta serie! No quiero ni imaginarme cómo voy a pasar el final...**

**Pasando a otro plano... ¡se viene el cumpleaños de Fujii! Tengo la fuerte impresión de que habrá uno que otro drama por ahí. ¿Qué sería de mí sin el drama?**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo de hoy? ¿Quién estará llamando a la habitación de Nanami-chan? Cuéntenme sus opiniones, y a ver quién acierta el próximo sábado xD**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	17. Vamos a ser valientes

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lo he pasado en grande escribiendo lo que leerán a continuación :D ¡por fin sabremos quién está llamando al cuarto de Nanami! ¿Será que Lady Jupiter, Tensaislayer o Virgin Sky acertarán en sus conjeturas? ¡Veamos! XD Solo puedo decirles que el capítulo está escrito desde hace varias semanas, así que quizás se sorprendan ;) **

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a Tensaislayer por su review, el primero que me deja. ¡Muchas gracias!, estoy feliz de saber que te gusta este fic ^_^**

**¡Vamos a la acción!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Vamos a ser valientes. **

Nanami soltó una palabra que sonó algo curiosa debido a su inocente apariencia. Dejó caer el dinero que le quedaba tras perder una buena parte en el hotel de Hanamichi y se levantó de la cama cojeando con una muleta para alcanzar el teléfono, que no paraba de chillar.

—¿Hola?

Hanamichi dejó que su oreja izquierda creciera cual antena parabólica, porque la curiosidad siempre era más fuerte y tenía muchas ganas de saber quién llamaba a Nanami a su habitación tan tarde.

—¿Eh? Sí, está aquí… un momento. Es para ti, Hanamichi-kun —le llamó. En el último mes habían tomado la suficiente confianza como para que ella empezara a usar su primer nombre, algo que a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

«¿Para mí?», pensó el muchacho acercándose al teléfono.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó al coger el auricular.

—_Tenía un montón de cosas que decirte, pero ¿sabes qué? Me olvidé de todo. ¡Dime inmediatamente qué haces en la habitación de una chica!_

—¿Yohei? —Sabía que era él, pero no se reponía aún de la sorpresa. Y parecía que su amigo tampoco, por alguna razón que se escapaba a su comprensión—. ¿Y tú, qué haces llamando a la habitación de Nanami-san? ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?

—_¡Hanamichi, escúchate! _—festinó Yohei al otro lado de la línea—. _Me muero de curiosidad por conocer a esa chica._ —Como el pelirrojo prosiguió mascullando palabras nada amistosas, se apresuró a responder sus preguntas—. _Llamé a tu habitación y no me contestaste, así que decidí dejarte un mensaje en la recepción para que te lo diesen cuando volvieras. La enfermera que atendió me contó que probablemente estabas con tu nueva amiga y transfirió la llamada al cuarto de Nanami-chan. _

—Si no terminas de hablar en menos de cinco minutos, voy a asumir que te retiras del juego y me quedaré con todas tus propiedades —le advirtió Nanami en broma, abanicándose con sus billetes falsos.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Por tu culpa voy a perder en el Monopoly!

—_¿Estás jugando Monopoly? ¿Quién eres tú? _—Una nueva ronda de carcajadas estuvieron a punto de sacar de quicio al pobre Hanamichi.

—¡No me jodas, Yohei!

—_Tranquilízate y vuelve a tu juego. ¡Iré mañana a visitarte y me lo contarás todo!_ —Colgó antes de recibir respuesta.

Hanamichi proyectó una fuerte ola de frustración a través de su mirada, la que se estrelló con fuerza en el teléfono. Masculló incoherencias otro rato más antes de colgar.

—Hanamichi-kun —canturreó la niña—, será mejor que dejes el malgenio y vengas a que te patee el trasero.

—¡Ja!, ¡ya quisieras! —repuso lanzándose hacia el tablero con la intención de apoderarse del mundo si era necesario.

.

.

Yohei cumplió la amenaza de aparecer en el hospital al día siguiente de su llamado para hostigar al pobre Hanamichi con el millón de preguntas que apenas podía retener. Arribó poco antes de la hora de almuerzo y se encontró cara a cara con Nanami, quien iba camino a su habitación luchando con sus muletas. Ella se detuvo porque lo reconoció de inmediato, ya que lo vio de lejos en varias oportunidades y Hanamichi habló de él identificándolo como su mejor amigo.

—¡Hola!, soy Nanami Tsubasa —exclamó con una alegre reverencia.

Él respondió con una sonrisa para disimular cierta extrañeza… ¿Era esa la niña con la que estaba jugando Monopoly la noche anterior? Pero si era una chiquilla…

«En el amor no hay edad, supongo», reflexionó no muy convencido, pensando en cómo pedirle explicaciones a Hanamichi… el que apareció justo en ese momento por una esquina evidenciando su sorpresa de ver a esos dos hablando sin necesidad de que él los presentara.

—¡Hola, Nanami-chan! Me llamo Yohei Mito. ¿Te ayudo? —La gentileza ganó terreno al ver las dificultades que parecía tener para equilibrarse.

—No es necesario. —Su mente divagó unos segundos, preguntándose por qué ese chico que recién conocía la trataba de forma tan confianzuda. «Nanami-chan». Bueno, como amigo de Hanamichi debía ser un poco impertinente, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, no le molestó. —¡Nunca te caigas de una escalera, Mito-san! —dijo bromeando mientras se preparaba para dirigirse al ascensor. Ella tenía su habitación en el sexto piso, mientras que Hanamichi en el quinto, y aunque era un solo piso, no estaba en condiciones de subir por la escalera.

Yohei le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se acercara, y otro a Nanami para detenerla.

—Espera, _pequeñita_. ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Quédate con nosotros —la invitó. Se había dado cuenta de que su voz sonaba como la de una adolescente. ¿Quizás era mayor de lo que aparentaba?

—¿Eh? —Nanami se volvió hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Te parece bien, Hanamichi-kun?

—¿Verdad que no hay problema, _Hanamichi-kun_? —repitió Yohei como un loro sarcástico.

—Bajo tu propio riesgo. —La voz de Hanamichi fue apenas audible.

—Subiré a buscar algo para comer. ¡Vuelvo en un minuto! —exclamó ella jugando con sus muletas y perdiendo el equilibrio poco después.

Hanamichi y Yohei se quedaron con los brazos estirados en dirección a la chiquilla, pero no se movieron puesto que ella desapareció rengueando graciosamente.

—Es un poco torpe —explicó el más alto.

—Mira quién habla…

Ya solos, Yohei empujó a Hanamichi hacia dentro de la habitación mientras reía a lo loco pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que se había perdido.

—¿Estás probando suerte con niñitas de primaria? —Parecía a punto de explotar—. ¡Tú, maldito pervertido! —Su mirada era de pura lujuria.

—¡No seas estúpido, tiene quince años! —Señaló el espacio vacío que dejó al marcharse.

—Mentira… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder. Bueno, al menos tuvo razón en la conjetura acerca de su voz, dulce pero casi adulta—. ¿Te aburriste de esperar a que Haruko-chan se fije en ti y por fin irás a conseguir tu próximo rechazo? —le preguntó esquivando ágilmente un cabezazo que iba casi teledirigido al medio de su frente.

—Nanami-san es una compañía divertida en este hospital de mierda, una amiga, pero nada más, así que calma tu imaginación —explicó resentido al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sentado sobre su cama—. Sabes que la única chica que me interesa es Haruko-san.

—Tú no tienes amigas mujeres, todas te gustan —discrepó Yohei con los ojos entrecerrados. Como Hanamichi protestó usando el nombre de Ayako, se apresuró a interrumpirlo—. Ella no cuenta, es tu entrenadora de juego básico y le gusta a Miyagi, jamás la mirarías de otra manera. Bien podría ser un chico para ti.

Cuando Nanami regresó a la habitación de Hamanichi portando jugos y diversos tipos de bocadillos que su hermana mayor le llevaba por montones para que «se recuperara pronto y volviera a la escuela», ambos jóvenes se encontraban todavía enfrascados en una misteriosa conversación que ella no comprendió del todo. Yohei saltó de la silla para ayudarla, preocupado de que fuera a caerse por la falta de habilidad que evidenciaba en el uso de sus muletas.

—Ya sé que soy bastante torpe —murmuró entre dientes mirando a Hanamichi, y este supo que ella le había escuchado antes de salir.

—Pero divertida —acotó tratando de redimirse. Nanami le sacó la lengua.

Yohei observó el intercambio con una sonrisa que parecía dividirle la cara en dos.

—¿A qué venías? —dijo Sakuragi de mal humor.

—Déjalo comer primero, no seas maleducado.

La muchacha terminó de disponer los bocadillos en una bandeja de almuerzo propiedad del hospital con una disculpa en la mirada que Yohei desechó riendo. No se podían esperar más comodidades en un establecimiento dedicado a la salud, no a la comida.

Tras unos minutos, el visitante decidió que era momento de terminar con la tortura de Hanamichi, se le notaba en la cara que ya casi no aguantaba más las ganas de saber por qué estaba ahí en vez de haberse limitado a contarle todo por teléfono.

—Haruko-chan y Matsui-chan están organizando el cumpleaños de Fujii y vine a avisarte para que te prepares. Es el próximo sábado.

—Se supone que no puedo desplazarme largas distancias…

—Ya tenemos eso previsto: si vas y regresas en taxi no habrá problema, ¿verdad? Haruko-chan y yo hablamos con el profesor Anzai y nos dijo que estaba bien, él le avisará a tu médico. —Como Hanamichi continuaba un poco alelado, el chico pensó que no le había escuchado bien—. Has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso?

—¡Hanamichi-kun, di que sí! —Nanami aplaudió, y era claro que habría saltado si su pierna se lo permitiese.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú también? —preguntó Yohei mirándola.

—¡No es necesario que me invites, Mito-san! Pero te lo agradezco mucho de todas formas —respondió agitando las manos en su dirección.

—Mi chica estará feliz de conocer a la amiga de Hanamichi. —Claro que no le iba a contar la razón primordial en su invitación: se moría de ganas de que el trío de idiotas conociera a Nanami y la vieran interactuar con su líder. ¡Eso prometía un mar de risas!

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la cara, en una posición similar al cuadro «El grito». Su gesticulación era un poco exagerada, algo que combinado con su apariencia infantil le daba un toque bastante peculiar de ver.

—¡Tu novia es muy bonita, Mito-san! —Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos como si estuviera rezando—. La vi cuando Hanamichi-kun me mostró la foto de Haruko-san y me explicó que la de cabello corto era… tu… ¡Uy! —se tapó la boca antes de seguir parloteando porque Hanamichi hervía desde su rincón en la cama, no sabía si de rabia o vergüenza. Mejor no averiguarlo—. ¡No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada! —Estiró una mano para coger sus muletas por si debía salir corriendo.

Yohei volvió a poner su casi patentada _expresión sugerente_.

—Así que le enseñaste _esa_ foto. —Solo le faltaba agitar las cejas. Aquello era cada vez más divertido.

—Nanami-san —gruñó Hanamichi entre dientes.

—¡Te mostraré la foto que yo guardo de Nakajima-kun como castigo, lo prometo!

—¿Quién es «Nakajima-kun»?

—El chico que le gusta —explicó el pelirrojo—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que, si te casas con él y adopta tu apellido, tendrás a tu propio _Capitán Tsubasa_? —le dijo a la muchacha solo para molestarla.

Ella reaccionó explotando como una bomba nuclear; un instante miraba a los dos amigos con la cara pálida, demudada, y al siguiente estalló en mil pedazos, borboteando como el vapor de una tetera al escapar de la boquilla. Se dejó caer de estómago sobre la cama y golpeó el cobertor con ambos brazos.

—¡No, Hanamichi-kun, qué ideas se te ocurren! —chilló con la voz ahogada.

Continuó gritando incoherencias mientras Yohei y Hanamichi se observaban el uno al otro tratando de ignorar su ataque de histeria.

—Tienes un imán para las chicas extrañas —afirmó el de cabello negro sonriendo—. Irás a la fiesta, ¿verdad? Creo que Rukawa también asistirá —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Por supuesto que iré! —El solo pensar en Rukawa cerca de Haruko lo ponía frenético.

—¿Tú también, Nanami-chan? —ella respondió afirmativamente, todavía rodando por el colchón—. De acuerdo, el próximo sábado a las cuatro de la tarde los esperamos en la casa de Fujii. Te llamaré antes para darte la dirección, ¿escuchaste, Hanamichi?

Yohei supuso que su amigo estaba pensando en evitar que Haruko pasara el rato cerca de Rukawa, así que no prestó atención a su aspecto distraído y se dio por satisfecho.

.

.

Algunos días antes del magno evento, el equipo de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Shohoku se encontraba realizando sus prácticas habituales para prepararse adecuadamente con miras al Campeonato Nacional de invierno.

El Ejército de Sakuragi, con todos sus componentes, observaba a Ryota Miyagi desempeñarse como nuevo capitán, una función que lo tenía bastante feliz… o eso creían, porque se pasaba de exigente y algunos ya comentaban que era mucho peor que Akagi.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Mitsui quien, a diferencia de sus compañeros de tercer año, parecía no tener ningún interés particular en estudiar para los exámenes finales. Se pasaba todas las tardes en el gimnasio apoyando a Ryota –aunque este siempre se quejaba, pero hacía oídos sordos– y aportaba tanto con su experiencia en cancha como a través de sus pensamientos arrepentidos por haberse marginado dos años del deporte que tanto amaba para andar de pandillero por las calles de Atsugi**[1]**, algo que parecía no perdonarse aún, incluso después de haber exorcizado algunos lamentos durante el Campeonato Nacional de verano.

Yohei aprovechó que Fujii y Matsui se encontraban con ellos para contarles un poco de lo conversado con Hanamichi en su última visita. Les habló de Nanami y que la había invitado a la celebración de manera un poco impulsiva.

—No importa, Mito-kun. Somos pocas mujeres, así que está bien —dijo Matsui.

—Le dije a Hanamichi que Rukawa iba a estar presente para que no falte a última hora.

—Uhm… pero creo que Haruko aún no lo invita formalmente… —murmuró Fujii dando vistazos a su amiga y al objeto de su obsesión.

—¿Todavía no? —preguntó Takamiya.

—Lo que ocurre —explicó la chica de coletas— es que Haruko _intentó_ hacer una invitación generalizada al equipo, pero Rukawa-kun se dio la vuelta y siguió practicando sin hacerle ningún caso. Ayako-san tomó la palabra y les dijo que, de no asistir, los iba a hacer dar cien vueltas a la cancha driblando antes de empezar el entrenamiento. La verdad es que todos habían aceptado ir a la fiesta sin problemas excepto Rukawa-kun, así que Fujii y yo creemos que Ayako-san lo hizo para obligarlo a aparecer como un favor para Haruko, que se ha esforzado un montón ayudándole como segunda mánager.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —reflexionó Yohei, frotándose el mentón.

—Tu fiesta va a estar buenísima, Fujii-chan —aseguró Ookusu—. Solo imagina a Hanamichi, Rukawa y Haruko-chan en el mismo lugar, con música, comida… Deberíamos decirle a Nanami-chan que nos ayude a crear el ambiente de una confesión. —Era como si una película estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos. La perspectiva de un buen drama pasional en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fujii era algo demasiado atractivo como para dejarlo pasar.

—Controla a tus amigos, por favor —le pidió Matsui a Yohei.

—Lo prometo. —Pero él también se moría por un poco de drama en ese triángulo amoroso, aunque le bastó una mirada rápida al rostro de Fujii para arrepentirse un poco. Ella no iba a permitir que su amiga sufriera, lo tenía muy claro.

De cualquier manera… la famosa fiesta prometía ser una tarde llena de sorpresas.

* * *

[1] Atsugi es una ciudad situada en la prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón. Allí se encuentra la Universidad Shohoku (Shohoku College), que existe realmente y es un lugar muy prestigioso. El Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa, donde está internado Hanamichi, también es real y se encuentra igualmente en la ciudad de Atsugi.

**.**

**.**

**Insisto en que el cumpleaños de Fujii va a tener de todo XD acción, romance, un poquitín de llanto... vamos, que no todo puede ser alegría y felicidad xD**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	18. Y demos otro paso adelante

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Y hemos llegado a la fiestecita de Fujii-chan xD peeeeero... ¿qué tal si, antes de eso, presenciamos un poco de dramita? Para amenizar, para preparar terreno antes de lo que se viene XD  
Los que me conocen de mi otro fandom (Resident Evil) saben que no puedo vivir sin drama. Aquí en Slam Dunk me cuesta más porque es un manga dentro de todo muy alegre (a pesar de unos cuantos paréntesis, como Mitsui y Sakuragi) y no tengo libertad para matar personajes, algo que me encanta hacer xD pero por eso es un desafío, y ustedes saben que amo los desafíos ;)  
Este capítulo es de más larga duración, tal como le prometí a KarenSubero :) ¡gracias por tu apoyo, como siempre!  
Y gracias también a mis lectores habituales y a los nuevos que llegaron. ¡Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo!**

**¡Ah!, si lees esto en Wattpad, la ilustración de Yohei y Fujii nuevamente está a cargo del increíble Salvamakoto. ¡Precioso!**  
**Si eres de ff, pronto estará disponible en mi instagram ;) pero también pueden verlo en su cuenta de DeviantArt. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Y demos otro paso adelante.**

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde aquel opaco jueves de octubre. El gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku, tan activo pocos minutos atrás, se encontraba en el habitual remanso tras las impetuosas prácticas del equipo de baloncesto comandado por Ryota Miyagi. Casi todos sus miembros se habían retirado a esas alturas, excepto cuatro jovencitos que aún rondaban los alrededores.

—Uh… ¿R-Rukawa-kun?

El aludido, que estaba secándose el rostro cubierto de sudor con una toalla pequeña, se detuvo a mitad de la labor para echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

«Es la hermana de Akagi», pensó frotándose la boca.

—Dime.

Cerca de allí, escondidos tras la puerta principal del gimnasio, Fujii y Yohei vigilaban a Haruko como sombras guardianas, la primera enviándole descargas de energía positiva por medio de su mente, y el segundo reflexionando acerca de las posibilidades reales que tenía la muchacha de conseguir algo positivo si terminaba por declararle sus sentimientos a Rukawa, «el iceberg» como lo llamaban él y los muchachos a su espalda.

—¿Crees que Haruko-chan se atreva a confesarse? —cuchicheó en el oído de Fujii.

—Se supone que solo va a asegurarse de que asista a la fiesta —explicó, también susurrando—. Pero ¿quién sabe?, tal vez pueda decirle por fin lo que siente. De cierta forma, están solos.

Yohei volvió a concentrarse en el rostro inmutable de Rukawa y chasqueó la lengua.

—Al tipo no se le mueve un músculo de la cara, ni siquiera cuando está jugando baloncesto. ¿Lo has visto sonreír alguna vez?

—Creo que no. —Suspiró retorciendo las manos.

Haruko estiró ambos brazos en dirección al jugador para pedirle sin palabras que le dejara la toalla y así lavarla con el resto de útiles de aseo que esperaban en un rincón. Él se la tendió con el mismo gesto mortecino de siempre. Pensó que era eso lo que quería pedirle, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida para darse una ducha en los camerinos antes de regresar a su casa.

—Espera, Rukawa-kun. —La voz de Haruko temblaba ligeramente, y sus mejillas se tintaban de rubor con más intensidad a cada segundo—. Q-quería preguntarte… si… ¿asistirás al cumpleaños de Fujii con los demás chicos?

—No, gracias —fue su respuesta automática.

Ella tragó saliva. Ya se lo esperaba, y por eso se había mentalizado de antemano en no rendirse tan pronto.

—Ayako-san iba muy en serio con su amenaza de hacerles dar cien vueltas a la cancha… —Para tranquilizarse, probó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Rukawa con las manos en la espalda. Eso la ayudó a controlar un poco su respiración—. Además, Sakuragi-kun también va a estar presente. ¿No te gustaría verlo? Ha pasado tiempo, y me contó que la rehabilitación es difícil, pero se muere por volver a jugar. —Su inocencia no tenía límites.

«Ah, esto se pondrá aún más interesante», reflexionó Yohei sentándose sobre sus talones. Fujii se mantuvo a su lado semiagachada, con ambas manos sujetas al portón.

—¿Por qué iba a querer ver a ese torpe? —murmuró Rukawa, aunque tan bajo que más parecía un comentario para sí mismo que una respuesta a Haruko.

—Ustedes… en el último juego contra Sannoh…

Él la quedó mirando en silencio con las cejas ligeramente alzadas, como si esperara una explicación más acabada de la idea. Haruko volvió a tragar saliva de manera convulsa.

—Creí que habían… conectado —agregó a duras penas.

—Queríamos ganar.

Ella asintió y pensó si dar marcha atrás y retirarse en ese momento, pero eran tan pocas las oportunidades que tenía de estar a solas con Rukawa que lo mejor era dejarle saber lo que pensaba antes de acobardarse definitivamente. Había ensayado mucho qué decir cuando llegara ese momento…

—Es el mejor partido que te he visto —comenzó a rememorar en tono manso—. ¿Sabes?, la primera vez que te observé jugar estaba en la secundaria. Barriste con el equipo de mi escuela y marcaste sin ayuda casi todos los puntos. —Su mirada se volvió ensoñadora mientras repasaba esas dulces memorias que atesoraba con toda el alma—. Pero… creo que ni siquiera entonces brillaste tanto como jugando contra Sannoh. Eras un diamante en bruto, ahora ya casi te has pulido por completo. Soy muy afortunada de haber presenciado tu crecimiento.

—Gracias. —El discurso había comenzado a ponerlo incómodo—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Rukawa no era capaz de percibir el intenso sonrojo que Haruko mantenía plasmado en las mejillas. Incluso sus labios, de un habitual rosa fresco, se veían teñidos de carmesí por la emoción del encuentro. No obstante, había algo en el ademán de sus gestos que lo instaba a alejarse, incluso sin tener muy clara la razón.

—No te prometo ir a la fiesta —anunció dándose la vuelta para ir a los camarines y darse su anhelada ducha—, pero quién sabe. Adiós.

Fujii y Yohei continuaban vigilando en el más absoluto silencio. Por un segundo creyeron razonable esconderse en algún salón vacío, puesto que el gimnasio tenía dos accesos: desde el patio, y el interior del colegio. Ellos se encontraban en este último debido a las bajas temperaturas del exterior, y sabían que era necesario salir por dentro del edificio para llegar con rapidez al camarín del equipo de baloncesto, pero Rukawa ni siquiera miró en esa dirección, simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida exterior cubriéndose precariamente con un delgado cortaviento de color azul oscuro.

—Haruko… —exhaló Fujii en un murmullo triste.

—_Sshh…_, no ha terminado. —Yohei señaló disimuladamente hacia la muchacha, que parecía estar armándose de valor en ese instante.

—¡Rukawa-kun! —exclamó Haruko en ese instante, dándole la razón—. ¡Rukawa-kun, me gustas!

Inmediatamente después de verbalizar sus arraigados sentimientos, la niña sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Se había preparado muchísimo para ese momento, cada minuto del mes y medio que llevaba como segunda mánager del equipo lo había invertido en reunir valor, en dejar de tartamudear cerca de Rukawa, en hablarle con la mayor naturalidad posible, incluso las horas que pasó frente al enorme espejo de su habitación practicando el confesar sus sentimientos, todo la había llevado a ese importante momento. Nadie más que ella sabía el hercúleo esfuerzo que dedicó a cumplir su objetivo; era su secreto. Y tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

A lo lejos, Fujii se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Yohei con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, tal y como aquella mañana en que se habían tomado de la mano durante el juego de Shohoku contra Ryonan, en donde su equipo clasificó al torneo de verano. Ese día ella expuso sus sentimientos a Yohei y tuvo la fortuna de ser correspondida, por eso su cuerpo reverberaba a Haruko, porque estaba segura de saber cómo el pulso se le había disparado por las venas haciéndola sentir _ahogada_, con el sudor humedeciéndole las palmas de las manos, y un fuerte nudo en la garganta que apenas daba paso a pequeñas cantidades de oxígeno hacia sus pulmones.

El tiempo se transformó en un reloj de péndulo estático. Haruko y Rukawa se mantuvieron inmóviles en sus posiciones –ella a su espalda, él sin voltearse aún–, Fujii y Yohei atentos a la energía que parecían desprender los protagonistas de esa extraña película.

Yohei cambió el objetivo de su visión para dedicarle a su novia un mohín compasivo.

—No llores —susurró frotándole la mejilla con el pulgar—, Rukawa todavía no ha contestado.

Detener las lágrimas cuando ya habían comenzado a caer no era tarea fácil. Fujii sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo, intuía que su amiga no iba a pasarlo muy bien. Tal como le expuso a ella y Matsui en alguna ocasión, Rukawa ignoraba deliberadamente a todas las chicas que se le confesaban. Incluso fingía quedarse dormido (aunque algunas veces se durmió de verdad), algo que le valió infinidad de bofetones. Los rumores corrían sin parar por el instituto, aun así, Haruko se aventuró a confesarle sus sentimientos. Era tan valiente a ojos de Fujii, que también por eso comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Rukawa continuaba quieto, con la vista fija en la salida exterior. Finalmente se giró hacia Haruko, y su expresión habitualmente neutra parecía transmitir un levísimo dejo de disculpa, aunque era difícil determinarlo.

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo —se apresuró a agregar la menor de los Akagi—, tampoco quiero que pienses que te estoy pidiendo algo al confesarte lo que siento. Pero, desde ese día en que te vi jugar por la secundaria Tomigaoka… la manera en que enfrentaste el partido…

—Me admiras —afirmó Rukawa.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Qué música me gusta?

«¿Eh?».

Haruko retrocedió varios pasos en su mente. ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

—N-no lo sé —admitió con dificultad.

—¿Qué cosas me molestan? —Ella dio un paso atrás, esta vez literal—. ¿Qué hago cuando me enfado? ¿Cuáles son mis aspiraciones?

—¿Por qué…? —Tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

—Dijiste que te gusto. ¿Qué parte de mí es tu favorita?

Aquello iba subiendo peldaños en la escala de lo bizarro.

—El baloncesto…

—Ni siquiera recuerdo tu primer nombre —la interrumpió, y su voz sonó tan glacial que pareció haber instalado el más crudo invierno entre ellos.

Haruko apretó fuerte la mandíbula para no echarse a llorar. Era muy orgullosa, y en ese momento el orgullo le servía como escudo contra el hielo que desprendía ese muchacho.

Por desgracia, no le era posible protegerse del todo.

—Tú me admiras —repitió Rukawa—, y crees que te gusto, pero te equivocas. No sabes quién soy, tan solo tienes una imagen de mí como basquetbolista, pero no me conoces. Eres igual que las demás. —Señaló su propio rostro carente de emociones con el índice derecho—. Esta cara ni siquiera es tan atractiva. ¿Qué le ves?

—No es eso…

—Entonces, dime algo que te guste de mí, y que no esté relacionado con el baloncesto o con mi forma de jugar. —Haruko agachó la mirada, incapaz de responder a su exigencia—. Me admiras, como esas otras chicas que vienen a mí sin conocerme. Estás tan confundida como ellas. Qué decepción, _Akagi-san_ —pronunció su apellido sin ninguna inflexión especial, como si no fuera importante, y la joven resintió aún más la herida.

Tras articular esas últimas palabras, Rukawa volteó hacia la salida exterior y la atravesó sin más dilación. Haruko no se movió de su sitio, tan solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ahogar la pena que empezaba a atravesar su garganta en forma de suaves sollozos. Pero no se encontraba sola con su dolor, ya que su amiga Fujii también lloraba a muchos metros de distancia, aunque eso no lo supo sino hasta varias semanas después.

Yohei se irguió en ese instante y le tendió las manos a su novia para que lo imitara. No quería que Haruko supiera que habían presenciado ese duro intercambio, algo así solo podría suponer un golpe más a su ego maltratado, por eso explicó en susurros que lo mejor era retirarse.

—Rukawa-kun fue innecesariamente cruel —gimoteó Fujii secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras recorrían los pasillos con rumbo a la salida principal.

Yohei sacudió la cabeza, todo su ademán impregnado de empatía.

—Mejor dicho… fue innecesariamente sincero.

.

.

La mañana del sábado 20 de octubre de 1990 mostraba un pesado gris oscuro en su gama de colores que, por ser otoño, solía mantenerse en un homogéneo tono sepia, mas ese día la paleta se inclinaba hacia la lluvia, el aroma a tierra mojada y los árboles desnudos… o, al menos, esa fue la impresión de Fujii al despertar y asomarse por la ventana de su habitación para contemplar el cielo, una práctica que se le hizo habitual desde el fallecimiento de su hermano.

—¡Fujii! ¿Ya despertaste? —gritó una voz femenina desde el primer piso.

Sonrió. Su mamá estaba en casa para quedarse a la fiesta y conocer a sus nuevos amigos, aunque tenía claro que el objetivo principal era su novio, Yohei.

Como fuera, Fujii siempre era feliz cuando mamá estaba cerca. Entendía el que se viera forzada a viajar constantemente acompañando a su padre porque la industria hotelera exigía presencia constante de sus dueños, pero su carácter tímido clamaba en silencio por un poco de compañía. Tener a sus amigas y a Yohei la había ayudado a mitigar en gran medida su soledad, algo de lo que nunca hablaba con ninguno de ellos porque le daba vergüenza admitir que llegar a una casa de luces constantemente apagadas y vivir prácticamente sola la deprimía a veces.

Bajó las escaleras en pijama, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos todavía enrojecidos de sueño.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó algo ronca.

—¡Ahí estás! Ven aquí. —Eri Koizumi estrechó fuerte a su hija antes de liberarla con un suspiro—. ¡Dieciséis años ya! Voy a llorar…

—¡Mamá, no! —rogó en tono quejumbroso.

La noche anterior, Fujii se había empapado el rostro en cremas humectantes con la intención de verse bella para su fiesta, pero si su madre comenzaba a llorar, no iba a poder aguantarse y terminarían ambas sin desayuno desahogándose como si se acabara el mundo. Lamentablemente, la facilidad de llanto le venía por el lado de su mamá y su abuela, por lo que esa mañana hizo acopio a todas sus fuerzas para impedir que su progenitora mandara a la porra todo su tratamiento de belleza.

Funcionó. La mañana transcurrió sin ningún problema y, cerca del almuerzo, Haruko y Matsui arribaron a su hogar para ayudar a la señora Koizumi en cambiar la distribución de los muebles y dejar suficiente espacio para los asistentes, que a eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya comenzaban a llegar portando comida y bebestibles de regalo**[1]**.

Haruko recibía a los invitados con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. No dijo ni una palabra a sus amigas sobre lo ocurrido con Rukawa, y Fujii tampoco quiso mencionarlo para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Si más adelante deseaba hablar del tema, estaría allí para apoyarla.

El ambiente sonaba relajado, con algunas risas y exclamaciones de variado contenido. Los amigos de la secundaria se reencontraban con la cumpleañera y sus dos inseparables acompañantes, compartiendo también con las nuevas amistades de preparatoria, e intercambiando anécdotas del pasado y el presente con bastante ánimo. Ryota, Ayako y Mitsui apenas contenían su entusiasmo de ver a Hanamichi nuevamente, aunque ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente. Quienes sí hablaban de ello sin problemas eran el resto de los integrantes del equipo, tanto los tres nuevos como los antiguos. El «Monje Pelirrojo» se había convertido casi en una leyenda urbana; ¿era tan alto como afirmaban los rumores? ¿Su cara realmente parecía la de un simio? ¿En verdad consiguió derrotar al excapitán Akagi cuando todavía no sabía jugar baloncesto? Solo habían transcurrido seis meses desde aquello, pero Hanamichi no volvía a clases aun, por lo que sin verlo por los pasillos de Shohoku todas sus hazañas parecían irreales.

Fujii trasladaba bocadillos preparados por su madre cuando se percató de un murmullo generalizado: allí venía Yohei flanqueado por sus amigos. El Ejército de Sakuragi tenía su fama intacta gracias a la variedad de sus componentes, contando con un muchacho de bigotes, otro teñido de rubio, uno gordo, y su coronel, el más peligroso de ellos sin contar al legendario general de cabeza roja… coincidentemente, el mismo Monje Pelirrojo basquetbolista.

—¡Fujii-chan! —saludaron los recién llegados, intimidando a los más discretos—. ¿Qué te regaló Yohei? El muy idiota no quiere decirnos nada —se quejó Ookusu con ambos brazos tras la nuca.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fujii-chan! —exclamó Noma.

—Comida y chicas… estoy en el paraíso. —Takamiya tenía sus prioridades muy claras.

Fujii se ruborizó pensando que el collar y los pendientes que estaba utilizando en ese momento eran justamente el regalo de Yohei, quien se los había entregado unos días antes porque le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a todos.

—Hanamichi y Nanami-chan salieron hace un rato del hospital y vienen en camino —le dijo Yohei en tono cómplice, quitándole la bandeja de bocadillos para ayudarla.

—¡Chicos, hola! —exclamó Haruko acercándose.

—¡Hola, Haruko-chan!

—Acompáñenme, les presentaré a nuestros amigos de la secundaria.

Matsui, que también llegó junto a ellos, abrió la boca para detenerla sin éxito. Cruzó una mirada con Fujii que Yohei captó a la distancia, pero no comprendió.

—Ellos son Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ookusu y Nozomi Takamiya —anunció alegremente la muchachita.

El grupo continuó conversando sin problemas aparentes, lo que dio un momento de tranquilidad a la nerviosa Fujii… y que terminó tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de tirar la nueva bandeja que portaba, esta vez con diversos jugos frutales, cuando escuchó a su querida amiga anunciar «¡Yohei-kun es el novio de Fujii!» sin anestesia.

«¡Socorro!», pensó desesperada. No es que fuera un secreto, pero Haruko había pasado por alto un importante detalle: esos amigos de secundaria eran los mismos que presenciaron mil y un situaciones relacionadas con el pandillero Ginta Koizumi, su hermano fallecido. No le cabía duda, iba a ser tema de conversación cuando para ella…

—¡Fujii-chan, ven aquí un momento! —exigió colérico un muchacho delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro caído sobre los ojos—. A la cocina. Sígueme.

«Aquí vamos…», suspiró resignada a lo que ya se había imaginado que iba a suceder.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Yohei observó disimuladamente a su novia caminar tras el desconocido con ademán nervioso. Y no le gustó para nada.

Fujii se aseguró de que su mamá no estuviera cerca antes de aceptar la conversación que demandaba su amigo.

—Aclárame una cosa ahora mismo: ¿cómo es eso que… que sales con Yohei Mito? —finalizó casi chillando.

La chica dio un respingo por la forma en que su interlocutor pronunció el nombre que más adoraba en la vida. En sus labios sonó mal, casi despótico, por eso evaluó la posibilidad de salir corriendo y dejarlo con la pregunta sin responder, no le debía explicaciones de ningún tipo. Pero se arrepintió, porque al mismo tiempo deseaba acabar con la posibilidad de cualquier malentendido.

—Es verdad —susurró, todavía mirando hacia el suelo.

—¡Por dios! ¿No te advertimos Kurosawa y yo que tuvieras mucho cuidado con los pandilleros de la secundaria Wakou?

—Narita-kun, verás…

—¡Y ahora sales con uno de ellos! No me lo creo. ¿Tu mamá sabe lo que estás haciendo?

Fujii inspiró muy hondo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que empezó a hablar en su tono quebradizo habitual.

—Narita-kun, aprendí que no puedo juzgar a los chicos por su apariencia o por su fama. Me equivoqué con Yohei-kun y los demás; te agradezco nuevamente la advertencia que me diste al saber que iríamos a la misma preparatoria, pero no necesito que te preocupes —finalizó utilizando un matiz cortante muy poco habitual en ella.

—Parece que no hubieras aprendido nada de lo que ocurrió con tu hermano…

Narita sabía que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga al utilizar la época más dolorosa de Fujii en su contra, pero no le importaba con tal de hacerla _recapacitar_.

—No hables de mi hermano —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Sabe _ese_ lo que te pasó?

—Le conté todo.

—Ah, muy bien —sonrió, pero de manera amarga—. ¿También le dijiste _lo de la venta_?

El rostro de Fujii se puso repentinamente pálido. Buscó apoyo en el mueble tras su espalda, pero las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle sin remedio. No, no…

—No tienes idea de lo que dices. —Estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Nunca me creí que fuese un simple rumor. ¿Y cómo sabes que _ese_ no te está usando?

—Yohei-kun es mejor que cualquier chico, Narita-kun —replicó un poco más calmada.

—Eso tengo que verlo.

—¿Crees que Haruko y Matsui no me cuidan lo suficiente? —El horror se hizo patente en su voz entrecortada—. Esos chicos de los que tanto me previniste están a años luz de parecerse a mi hermano y su pandilla de matones. ¡Ni se te ocurra compararlos!

Narita frunció el ceño mientras cavilaba que Fujii parecía haber ganado un poco de carácter en esos meses de preparatoria. Antes, ni siquiera habría podido rebatir sus afirmaciones.

Pero le molestaba lo indecible. A su modo de ver, estaba cometiendo un grave error al involucrarse con los pandilleros de Wakou. Se acercó a la chica invadiendo su espacio personal, y ella pareció encogerse, como buscando por cuál rincón salir corriendo.

—No me gusta el tono que estás usando con Fujii, «Narita-kun» —dijo Yohei entrando a la cocina con su habitual sonrisa desafiante, las manos en los bolsillos—. Mejor habla conmigo ya que estoy aquí mismo.

* * *

[1] En Japón es costumbre que el invitado a una casa siempre llegue con algún presente, que por lo general es comida.

**.**

**.**

**Uy... creo que el señor Mito está un _poquitín_ enojado, ¿verdad? XD y eso que Hanamichi todavía no hace su entrada como alma de la fiesta. Además, ¿llegará Rukawa o no? ¿Cómo recibirán las chicas a Nanami? ¿Yohei y Narita se agarrarán a golpes frente a Fujii? ¿Hanamichi hará el ridículo de alguna manera memorable, como es habitual en él?  
**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	19. Necesito que entiendas

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**¡Perdón por la demora! Pero estoy enferma de nuevo (ppfff...) y me quedé dormida en la tarde por las medicinas que tomé xD  
Además, apenas sobreviví a mi semana zombi. ¡Estoy que muero!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Necesito que entiendas...**

La energía en la cocina de Fujii se fue oscureciendo hasta volverse tan densa, que incluso el aire adoptó una consistencia espesa y húmeda alrededor de los adolescentes.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno hizo ademán de moverse, sino que se contemplaron con ojos enjuiciadores hasta que Fujii, al borde de un colapso nervioso, se acercó a Yohei y le cogió un brazo con fuerza.

Él sabía que era para impedir que actuara de manera impulsiva. Estaba muy cabreado, pero mantuvo una serena sonrisa en su rostro mientras analizaba a su rival. No se veía fuerte, tampoco parecía practicar algún deporte, aunque era delgado y más o menos de su misma estatura. A través del flequillo castaño que cabía sobre sus ojos pudo leer su mirada, y supo que la actitud petulante exhibida frente a Fujii era solo una careta, porque se le había quitado de golpe lo altanero y solo parecía un chico más, uno bastante preocupado, por cierto.

Estuvo a punto de largarse a reír cuando concluyó que no le aguantaría más de un puñetazo en pie. ¡No había ningún desafío en ese enfrentamiento!

—Tú —le dijo al amigo de su novia señalándolo con el mentón—, acompáñame al patio trasero.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Vamos a intercambiar unas palabritas tú y yo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Permíteme no estar de acuerdo —le respondió en tono muy ligero—. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, y todos felices. Si lo hacemos por las malas… bueno, es tu cara la que te juegas. —Se veía incluso más amenazador hablando con una sonrisa, aunque su tono era acerado.

Narita tragó saliva, mas no había forma de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No le cabía ninguna duda: ese tipo era tan o más peligroso de lo que había escuchado.

—Yohei-kun… —Fujii redobló la fuera del agarre sin darse cuenta.

—Tranquila, te prometo que todo saldrá bien —susurró acariciándole la cabeza con la mano libre—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta? Seguro que los demás se preguntan en dónde estás.

Ella negó rápidamente ladeando un poco el cuello, y no se separó de su lado.

—Solo dame cinco minutos. Si quieres, puedes esperarme aquí mismo —sugirió viendo que no lograba convencerla.

Le acarició la cabeza un poco más e intentó apartarse, consiguiendo que ella aflojara el agarre lentamente. Le hizo un gesto a Narita para que lo siguiera y no comprobó si le había hecho caso; esperaba que sí, por el bien de su rostro.

Fujii vio a Yohei saliendo por la puerta trasera seguido de Narita. No se percató de la expresión compungida que ahogaba los ojos de su amigo, porque tenía demasiado en qué pensar.

.

.

Alejados de aquella álgida zona, los adolescentes reunidos en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Fujii no se enteraban de nada, por completo ajenos a la agitación de la cocina. La única que sí se dio cuenta de que las cosas podían estar color de hormiga fue Matsui, pues desde su rincón observó a Fujii siguiendo a Narita, y luego a Yohei deslizándose con cara de pocos amigos. Por eso se preocupó de mantener ocupada a la mamá de Fujii para que no se le ocurriera darse una vuelta por la cocina. Gracias a sus cuidados, la dueña de casa nunca se enteró que su hija estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Todos los asistentes se oían particularmente animados, pero el estado de felicidad pronto se transformó en algarabía cuando un joven muy alto y de pelo rojo ingresó a la casa con su arrogancia habitual.

—¿Qué es _esto_? —exclamó—. ¡A ustedes les falta una buena dosis del ídolo Sakuragi!

¡Sakuragi! ¡Sakuragi llegó!

El primero en salir corriendo a recibirlo fue Ryota, que no lo había visto desde que el equipo de Shohoku perdió contra Aiwa. Cuando tuvo a su amigo al frente le dio un manotazo en el hombro tan sonoro, que se hizo un silencio generalizado entre los estupefactos presentes.

—¿Cuándo piensas volver a las prácticas, idiota? —espetó sonriendo.

—No te creas tanto solo porque eres el nuevo capitán… ¡Los dos sabemos que te eligieron porque yo no estaba disponible, el Genio Sakuragi! —Dicho lo cual, sacó de la manga su conocida ronda de carcajadas interminables que pusieron a todos de los nervios.

Ryota hizo destellar su arete al mover la cabeza de forma sugerente.

—Oh, ¿qué estás esperando para quitarme el puesto? —le desafió.

Quienes no los conocían se preguntaban qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Eran amigos o no? Y la duda fue aún mayor cuando vieron que ambos pasaban un brazo por encima de los hombros del otro y entonaban extrañas porras de ánimo.

—¡Vamos a ganar el torneo de invierno!

—¡Sí, Ryo-chin!

—¡Vamos a derrotar nuevamente a Sannoh!

—¡Sí, Ryo-chin!

—¡Vamos a masacrar a Aiwa!

—¡Sí, Ryo-chin!

—¡Y tú vas a conseguir más rechazos!

—¡Sí, Ryo…! ¿Eh? —Se le descolgó la mandíbula—. ¡Tú… maldito! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

El _trío de idiotas_ apareció en ese momento para reírse en su cara aprovechando las burlas del nuevo capitán de Shohoku. Ayako se dejó ver, impaciente por saludar de nuevo a su pupilo más torpe y talentoso, y su vestimenta volvió a arrancar suspiros entre todos los hombres, reacción que ponía a Miyagi en estado de alerta máxima. No es que la ropa de Ayako fuese reveladora propiamente tal, pero aquella camiseta de hombros ligeramente abultados y la minifalda que acompañaba unos tacones de media altura era una combinación que sacaba partido a los mejores atributos de la preciosa mánager.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Hanamichi mirando a Ayako.

Ella respondió dándole un palmetazo en la nuca, y de paso otro a Ryota, solo por encontrarse cerca y por la mirada lujuriosa que identificó en sus ojos oscuros.

—Aya-chan… —se quejó el muchacho derramando un par de lágrimas.

—¿Ayako-san? —preguntó Hanamichi.

—Claro que soy yo, Hanamichi Sakuragi —murmuró con expresión amenazante—. Veo que sigues tan distraído como siempre. ¡Cuando regreses al colegio te haré dar cien vueltas a la cancha antes de mandarte a practicar lo básico!

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de responderle cuando su oído derecho creció bruscamente. ¡Esos pasos… podría reconocerlos incluso estando sordo!

—¡Sakuragi-kun!

—¡Haruko-san! —Casi salió corriendo a su encuentro, pero recordó que no podía hacer movimientos descuidados.

Noma, Takamiya y Ookusu no estaban tan emocionados de ver a Hanamichi como los demás porque lo visitaban regularmente en el hospital, así que, en calidad de observadores, iniciaron una divertida ronda de apuestas por cómo resultaría el esperado reencuentro entre el impaciente enamorado y el objeto de su obsesión.

Haruko se acercó a su amigo dando zancadas y le tomó una mano de forma impulsiva.

—¡Te echamos mucho de menos, Sakuragi-kun… Regresa pronto!

Quienes observaban la escena estuvieron muy seguros de haber visto lágrimas en los ojos del extraño pelirrojo. ¿Qué hacía un tipo con pinta de matón lloriqueando cual infante?

«¡Mierda, no volveré a lavarme esta mano nunca!», pensó Hanamichi a milímetros de salir escopetado hacia el techo por la alegría de sentir la suave piel de Haruko a su alcance.

—Pero bueno, ¿cuándo me dejarás pasar? —se quejó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Hanamichi se apartó de mala gana, aunque luego se arrepintió de su mal humor puesto que el movimiento le permitió quedar aún más cerca de Haruko. Así fue como Nanami Tsubasa se integró a la conversación, trasladándose con cierta dificultad gracias al uso de sus odiadas muletas. Sonrió e inició una ronda de saludos que incluía reverencias y la explicación de los _kanjis_**[1]** que componían su nombre, hasta que se fijó en su amigo atrapado por la chica que le sostenía una mano.

—¡Ah, tú eres Haruko-san! —chilló emocionada, a punto de saltar—. Por fin te conozco en persona, ¡eres muy linda!

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó la aludida sin esconder su confusión.

—¡Porque Hanamichi-kun tiene…! —Se detuvo a tiempo gracias a la oscura energía que desprendía Sakuragi en ese minuto. ¡Casi reveló la existencia de la foto que él guardaba como un tesoro!

—¡… una elocuencia incomparable que describió con detalle a todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto, incluyendo a los amigos! —completó Hanamichi muy nervioso, apartándose de Haruko para no revelar el sudor que se le había acumulado en las manos y la frente.

—¡Solo estaba adivinando! ¡Nunca he visto una foto tuya! —Nanami era malísima mintiendo.

Pero Haruko era muy inocente, por lo que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Sin duda había sido casualidad. Sonrió, se presentó apropiadamente con Nanami y ambas se gustaron para alivio de Hanamichi, que estaba a punto de arrepentirse por haber asistido a la fiesta con esa muchachita, incapaz de guardar un secreto como era debido.

Ayako interrumpió el momento prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Nanami, a quien cogió de las costillas y abrazó como si se tratara de un peluche o una muñeca gigante, de esas suaves y rellenas con mucho algodón.

—¡Mira, Ryo! —cacareó entusiasmada—. ¡Qué cosa más linda!

La llenó de besos bajo el estupor de Ryota y Hanamichi, el primero deseando intercambiar roles con la niña, y el segundo recordando una ocasión en que le había hecho lo mismo a Haruko. Las mujeres podían resultar muy raras…

Muy pronto, Nanami se convirtió en el objeto de diversas atenciones gracias a su apariencia habitual de muñeca reforzada por la elección de sus ropas: medias gruesas, botines de tacón mediano, vestido de invierno largo hasta las rodillas, y un chaleco que le tapaba las caderas. Todo muy adorable en opinión del público, por lo que terminó sentada con las muletas a un lado y recibiendo comida casi sin pausas de por medio.

.

.

Narita caminó atrás de Yohei preguntándose si era buena idea darle una patada por la espalda y salir corriendo. Le aterraba pensar en enfrentarse físicamente a ese individuo, y no le importaba quedar como un cobarde mientras salvara su pellejo.

—Ni lo pienses, Narita —le advirtió Yohei en voz baja, extrañamente amenazadora, y él se sobresaltó. ¿Era adivino?—. Estoy acostumbrado a medirme con tipos diez veces más grandes y fuertes que tú. Incluso si consiguieras noquearme por un segundo, me recuperaré tan rápido que nunca te sacarás la marca de mi zapato en tu trasero. ¿Estás cómodo con eso? —finalizó riendo y sin voltearse.

Narita escondió las manos tras su espalda. La amenaza no había sido nada sutil, pero Yohei estaba tan tranquilo que no pudo sino pensar en lo hábil que debía ser, ya que los mejores peleadores siempre se mantenían en completo dominio de sí mismos.

—No te iba a atacar por sorpresa —mintió.

—¡Qué bien! —Ahora sí, Yohei se giró hacia él—. ¿Te gusta mi chica, Narita? —largó de golpe y porrazo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Fujii-chan solo es una amiga —se defendió negando con mucha convicción.

—Eso me pareció. No iba a intervenir en su conversación hasta que le sacaste en cara lo de su hermano. —En ese momento, el rostro de Yohei adoptó una expresión nada amistosa—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que la respetas.

—¿Utilizando algo que la daña? Brillante.

—Escucha, Mito: no confío en ti. ¿Cómo sé que Fujii-chan está segura con un gamberro como tú? —Puso los brazos en jarra—. Además, no sabes por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, sobre todo si no te ha contado aún lo de la venta…

Yohei divagó un momento mientras Narita hablaba, y no recordó que Fujii hubiese mencionado algo de ese estilo, pero sí una conversación con Haruko **[2]** varias semanas atrás…

_«—Haruko-chan… ¿cómo fue la época en que ocurrió lo del hermano de Fujii-san? —preguntó en voz baja. _

_—Oh, dios, te lo contó. —Se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. Ella nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Matsui y yo conocemos la verdad porque estábamos ahí, pero los otros estudiantes… muchos de ellos fueron crueles. Se esparcieron todo tipo de rumores. _

_A Yohei estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando se dio cuenta que Haruko tenía gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. Miró de soslayo a Hanamichi, aliviado de que estuviera lejos y, cosa rara, más pendiente de reflexionar sobre sus fallos con el entrenamiento que del objeto de su obsesión. Volvió a concentrarse en la menor de los Akagi, y ratificó su opinión de que era una excelente amiga. De cierta forma le aliviaba que Fujii hubiera contado con alguien así en momentos tan difíciles. _

_—¿Por qué dices que la trataron mal? —Apenas consiguió dominar la rabia en esa frase. De solo pensar en alguien faltándole el respeto a la chica le superaban las ganas de ir a buscar a ese alguien y masacrarlo a patadas. _

_—Eso es mejor que te lo cuente ella. Pero puedo decirte que Fujii sufrió mucho, estaba asustada… —se limpió la mejilla rápidamente—. Le costó un buen tiempo volver a irse sola a su casa. Es bonita y cuando los chicos la miraban se sentía tan…, bueno… Diría que se cortó el cabello para desviar la atención que generaba en ellos». _

Oh. De pronto, la furia invadió su calma aparente.

—Cállate —interrumpió furioso a Narita, que continuaba balbuceando su versión de la historia—. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—¡Vamos, seguro que te da curiosidad!

—Estás agotando mi paciencia. —Dio un paso hacia su interlocutor—. Si yo te caigo mal, estupendo. Pero no utilices a Fujii, y no le hagas daño a propósito usando algo que sabes bien cómo la hiere. ¡Eso sí que no te lo perdono!

—¡Te equivocas, Mito! —se defendió—. Tú puedes hacerle muchísimo más daño que yo si se enamora de ti y luego la desechas.

Ah… conque por ahí iba el asunto…

La helada furia que sentía fue pronto reemplazada por otro sentimiento, mucho más cercano a la comprensión. Aunque seguía cabreado, le pareció que Narita se preocupaba realmente por Fujii. La forma en que hizo las cosas le desagradaba, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—Voy a ignorar tu comportamiento en esta ocasión —le advirtió en tono bajo—, solo porque actuaste según lo que considerabas correcto. Pero si vuelves a lastimarla no tendrás tanta suerte. ¿Está claro? —Narita asintió rápido—. Te voy a decir esto por única vez: voy muy en serio con ella. No estoy jugando, ni pagando una apuesta. Tampoco es un capricho. Escucharé todo lo que Fujii quiera contarme y no voy a presionarla exigiendo que me hable de cosas dolorosas. Cuando ella se sienta preparada, ahí estaré. Pero si no lo ha hecho todavía es porque tiene sus razones, y yo respeto eso.

Narita asintió en silencio no muy convencido, pero tampoco iba a jugarse la vida por alguien a quien solo consideraba una amiga. Por eso aceptó que Yohei lo instara a devolverse hacia el interior de la casa con un gesto rápido y nada amistoso. Traspasó la puerta de la cocina sin mirar a la cumpleañera para perderse rápidamente entre los demás invitados del salón.

Yohei se vio atrapado nuevamente por una ansiosa Fujii, quien se apoderó de su brazo igual que antes de salir al patio trasero. La quedó mirando por unos instantes, luego se relajó.

—¿Te enfadarías mucho si me río de tu expresión actual? —preguntó el muchacho sonriendo a todo lo que daba su boca.

—Por favor, sé serio. —Hundió el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—No pensaste que iba a arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños sacándole la mierda a Narita frente a todos, ¿o sí? —Las risas se le escapaban igual, por mucho que trataba de retenerlas, porque la cara de Fujii era todo un poema.

—¡Yohei-kun! —exclamó frustrada.

Como él continuaba carcajeándose a su costa, apretó la mandíbula para no revelar su incomodidad. Por desgracia sus ojos eran bastante elocuentes, así que Yohei adivinó rápidamente que no estaba muy contenta.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Puso mala cara—. No me digas que estabas preocupada por Narita… ¿creíste que iba a matarlo? ¡El tipo es un debilucho! —Señaló la dirección en que se había marchado—. Se habría desmayado al primer golpe, así no tiene gracia…

El comentario fue como una espina en el estómago para Fujii. Soltó su brazo mientras se apartaba algunos pasos para distanciarse de él física y emocionalmente. La tendencia de Yohei a tomarse todas las situaciones como un chiste nunca había sido un problema… hasta ese minuto. Sintió una creciente impotencia ganando lugares frente al sentido común. ¿Por qué no le preguntaba acerca de la venta? ¿O acaso no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación? ¿Qué le habría dicho Narita? Le daba náuseas pensar que su amigo pudo revelar cosas que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a compartir… ¿y si Yohei se enfadaba por la omisión? ¡No tenía cómo saberlo cuando era incapaz de mantenerse serio! Por primera vez se sintió incómoda ante esa liviandad tan habitual de su carácter. Y para peor: las palabras se le atolondraban en la lengua y no conseguía ordenar ninguna, ni sacar frases decentes que pudieran explicar apropiadamente a Yohei que Narita le importaba un reverendo rábano. Gracias a eso, la ansiedad que sentía fue cobrando un nuevo ritmo al compás del latir furioso de su corazón herido.

—No entiendes nada —le reclamó entre dientes, cada vez más ruborizada y contenida, hasta que finalmente estalló de una manera que sorprendió a ambos—: ¡Yohei-kun… t-tonto!

Y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, dejando al receptor de su insulto con los ojos abiertos al máximo. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué era tonto? No se explicaba nada de lo ocurrido. Enrojeció de vergüenza y decidió que no iba a intercambiar ni media palabra más con ella, porque le desagradaba la idea de pelearse con su chica en medio de su cumpleaños, especialmente bajo el escrutinio de aquel estúpido llamado Narita.

* * *

[1] La complejidad del idioma japonés hace posible que un nombre pueda tener diversos significados y pronunciaciones mediante su escritura en Kanji, Hiragana y Katakana.

[2] Capítulo 31, «Es un sueño de alta tensión», del fic Melodía de Verano.

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Fujii? ¿Alguien la comprende?  
Yo no lo haría... de no saber la razón XD jajajajaja. **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	20. Mis ardientes sentimientos

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Otra semana zombi, y ayer tuve paseo de aniversario en mi trabajo. Estoy muerta. Todavía me duele el cuerpo XD  
Para compensar la demora, ¡un capítulo de mayor duración para ustedes! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí :D  
**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡No se pierdan la biografia de Nanami que subí a Instagram! Tiene detalles muy importantes para la historia ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**Mis ardientes sentimientos. **

Bocadillos. Música. Bebestibles. La fiesta en casa de Fujii continuaba sin más sobresaltos tras el encuentro entre Yohei y Narita, que se desarrolló por completo oculto a los ojos de los asistentes repartidos en la amplia casa formando grupos de la más diversa composición.

El alma de Hanamichi flotaba a la deriva de pura felicidad mientras conversaba con Haruko, o más bien, escuchaba sus anécdotas, pues estaba tan nervioso que no conseguía hilar ninguna frase coherente, por lo que la muchacha rellenaba los espacios hablando como si no hubiese un mañana. Aunque fuera por diferentes motivos, estaban muy felices de verse luego de intercambiar tantas cartas, si bien en ellas era mucho más fácil hablar de cosas profundas dado que ambos eran bastante vergonzosos.

Una parte de Haruko anhelaba confidenciarle a Hanamichi que había juntado el valor de declararse a Rukawa pues fue el primer amigo de género masculino a quien admitió tartamudeando su amor por el jugador, y confiaba mucho en él. No obstante, un pequeño resquicio de su mente también la frenaba. Deseaba preguntarle por aquella aparente confesión que le hizo en el partido contra Sannoh, incluso si luego la desestimó explicando –tal vez con demasiada impaciencia– que solo se refería al baloncesto. La inquietaba pensar que podría hacerle daño, incluso sin querer. Haruko realmente quería a Hanamichi, pero temía que no fuera de la forma que él esperaba. Por eso, mantuvo la conversación a flote solo navegando por tópicos mundanos, apresurándose en los momentos que el silencio se interponía entre ellos. No era sencillo, pero valía la pena.

—… y por eso el profesor Anzai me pidió que organizara una reunión entre él y mi hermano. Creo que va a tratar de convencerlo de aceptar la beca que rechazó cuando Shohoku perdió contra Aiwa. ¿Qué opinas, Sakuragi-kun?

—Uhm… eh… P-podría ser… —Las palabras no le salían como en su imaginación—. Digo, el gordo siempre está preocupado por nosotros…

No muy lejos de allí, Nanami observaba a los muchachos elucubrando un montón de ideas, al menos todo lo que era capaz gracias al grupo de púberes que se habían reunido alrededor de la silla en que se encontraba sentada para mimarla embutiéndole casi a la fuerza dulces, pasteles y comida de todo tipo, solo porque parecía una muñeca y se veía adorable masticando. Luego de que Ayako finalmente dejó de besarle la cara, Nanami se empezó a poner nerviosa por tener tantas manos estiradas a su alrededor tratando de meterle cucharadas de pastel en la boca.

—¡Mírala, qué linda! —exclamó uno.

—Dale más helado —dijo otro.

—Quiero probarle un montón de ropa diferente —murmuró una chica.

—Con ese cabello tan largo me dan ganas de hacerle muchos peinados…

Uno a uno se acumulaban los comentarios, y Nanami fue poniéndose cada vez más roja de frustración hasta que no aguantó más y profirió un agudo grito de auxilio.

—¡Nanami-chan! —exclamó Haruko sorprendida.

«¡Esa niña!», pensó Hanamichi entre preocupado y enfadado por haber perdido la oportunidad de seguir hablando con la chica que le gustaba. Mientras se dirigía hacia Nanami refunfuñando vio que Yohei estaba más cerca, así que le hizo un gesto con la mirada que su mejor amigo captó sin dificultad.

Yohei evitaba deliberadamente a Fujii manteniéndose a varios metros de distancia. Narita hacía lo mismo preguntándose si lo mejor era abandonar la casa para no arriesgarse a que el peligroso Yohei Mito le rompiera la cara una vez se acabara la fiesta. Y la cumpleañera prefirió quedarse junto a su madre con el pretexto de ayudarla a mantener la mesa siempre llena de comida y bebestibles. Mamá Koizumi era muy intuitiva y su experiencia también era un plus, por lo que muy pronto sospechó que algo había ocurrido para que su hija anduviera con la cabeza en la luna a pesar de lo feliz que debía sentirse.

Yohei no se atrevía ni a mirarla, temeroso de encontrarla enfadada como hasta hace un rato, por lo que no se percató nunca de que Fujii sí lo tenía en la mira cuando él corrió hacia Nanami para rescatarla cogiéndola firmemente de las costillas. La alzó sorprendiendo a sus admiradores, y se la acomodó debajo del brazo para trasladarla hacia el otro extremo del salón, en donde la dejó cuidadosamente de pie. Hasta allí llegó Hanamichi con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tienes suerte de que el _Genio Sakuragi_ se encontraba cerca para ayudarte —masculló.

—¡Perdón! —Nanami juntó sus manos mientras elaboraba una graciosa reverencia. Yohei y el pelirrojo se miraron confundidos—. La gente siempre me trata como si fuera una especie de mascota. ¡No quería causarles problemas!

—Bueno, no es tu culpa ser tan bonita, ¿verdad, Hanamichi? —dijo Yohei riendo.

«¿Bonita?», se preguntó el aludido comparándola sin querer con Haruko. Bueno, no se podía negar que lo era, pero a diferencia de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, Nanami se veía demasiado… pequeña y simple. Como si su desarrollo se hubiera estancado.

—Está muy flacucha —señaló apuntando a la delgada complexión de la chica—. Se va a quebrar cuando su _Capitán Tsubasa_ la abrace.

—¡Hanamichi-kun! —chilló Nanami explotando de felicidad al imaginar la escena.

Mitsui, el antiguo MVP de la secundaria, eligió ese momento para acercarse al grupo con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Veo que sigues siendo un idiota supremo —le dijo a Sakuragi. Yohei respaldó sus palabras asintiendo muerto de risa—. ¿Cómo va esa espalda?

A Nanami casi se le cayó la mandíbula cuando lo vio. Incluso dejó de respirar, absorta en contemplar a aquel muchacho de pelo negro y cicatriz en el mentón que lucía un físico muy trabajado.

Hanamichi arrastró a Nanami hacia el círculo que conformaban él, Yohei y Mitsui, sabedor de que podía caminar algunos pasos sin la ayuda de sus muletas.

—Nanami-san, este es Mit-chi, un hijo pródigo —explicó burlón, ganándose un rápido manotazo en la nuca—. Se llama Hisashi Mitsui y va en tercer año —rectificó, todavía de buen humor—. Mit-chi, ella es Nanami Tsubasa y cursa tercero de secundaria.

—Mitsui-san —le saludó la niña con una reverencia que ocultó su renovado sonrojo.

El aludido frunció el ceño al calcular mentalmente la edad real de Nanami, que contrastaba con su primera impresión. Luego, compuso una cara pícara y empezó a darle codazos en las costillas a Hanamichi.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Sakuragi —le dijo en voz baja, aunque perfectamente audible para los cuatro—. ¡Cambiaste a la hermana de Akagi por una chica menor que tú! Estoy orgulloso —finalizó carcajeándose.

—¡Somos amigos, estúpido! —reaccionó el pelirrojo con mucha rapidez, temeroso de que Haruko pudiera escuchar algo de eso y malentendiera la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella también te rechazó?

—¿Quién te rechazó? —preguntó Nanami con la boca muy abierta.

—¿No le contaste esa historia, Sakuragi?

—¡Cállense! ¡Cállense los dos! —De pronto tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no ver más a esos entrometidos.

—¡Lo rechazaron cincuenta veces en la secundaria baja! —festinó señalando a Hanamichi con el pulgar—. Es como una leyenda urbana. —Apenas conseguía frenar la risa.

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero es la pura verdad —añadió Yohei.

—¡Hanamichi-kun, qué mal ojo para elegir mujeres! Haruko-chan debe ser la única excepción —alcanzó a opinar antes de que Hanamichi le cayera encima para taparle la boca frenéticamente.

—¡Tú no tienes moral para echármelo en cara, ni siquiera te has declarado a tu _Capitán Tsubasa_! —bramó todo sudoroso.

Ella se puso pálida y le pellizcó las manos hasta que pudo hablar otra vez.

—Tengo planeada la confesión perfecta —murmuró digna.

—¡Claro que debe ser perfecta, si has tenido casi tres años para pensarla!

Continuó su desafío con la mirada, provocándola para que le respondiera, pero en cambio, la niña apretó la mandíbula y empezó a echar fuego por los ojos… hasta que de ellos cayó agua salada a chorros.

—¡Eres malo! —chilló—. ¡Qué cruel! —Y se largó a llorar de forma tan histérica que nadie en la casa se perdió detalle de su ataque.

Haruko apareció corriendo transcurridos apenas dos segundos de escándalo para estupor de Sakuragi, que se vio superado de inmediato por una reacción que no deseaba conseguir, pero estaba visto que todo le salía al revés.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué pasó, pequeña? —Haruko abrazó a Nanami con dulzura y la arrulló con suaves palabras de consuelo—. ¡Sakuragi-kun, discúlpate de inmediato!

—P-pero si no… hice… —intentó defenderse.

Nanami se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de Haruko. Bajó un poco el rostro y clavó la mirada en Hanamichi, que todavía balbuceaba palabras sueltas, solo para obligarlo a fijarse en que sus pequeñas manos aplastaban el pecho de su adorada obsesión sin ninguna vergüenza.

—_¡Ack! _—El pelirrojo se ahogó del susto, pero estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando Nanami le sacó la lengua disimuladamente mientras se jalaba el párpado inferior con un dedo.

¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma en su presencia? Encima de todo, el único ofendido por el gesto fue él, ya que los demás presentes prefirieron observarlo como esperando una explosión nuclear en vez de trasladar su atención a las dos lindas chicas haciéndose arrumacos.

Yohei y el trío de idiotas –que aparecieron repentinamente para no perderse detalle del espectáculo– prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas, con el primero debiendo sentarse sobre sus talones para no desmayarse de risa por la reacción del divertido deportista. Él también había captado sin dificultad la descarada mofa de Nanami, pero a diferencia de Sakuragi, le hizo tanta gracia que en los siguientes tres meses relató la anécdota cada vez que tenía oportunidad, riéndose como el primer día.

—¡Sakuragi-kun! —insistió Haruko—, ¿por qué hiciste llorar a la pequeña Nanami?

«_Pequeña_… tenemos casi la misma edad», refunfuñó el pelirrojo en su fuero interno. Como no quería que Haruko se enfadara con él, escupió un «lo siento» entre dientes, tan despacio que debió repetirlo dos veces, con las consecuentes burlas disimuladas de Nanami.

Hanamichi pensó que con eso estaba todo resuelto, pero se equivocó: su amiguita no eligió mejor lugar para secarse las lágrimas que el pecho de Haruko, volviendo a frotarse contra ella de forma desvergonzada. Yohei, que en todo ese rato no había parado de reírse y ya estaba a punto de sufrir náuseas, tuvo que apartarse del camino de Hanamichi que se largó dando zancadas a rumiar su frustración a otro lado, echando humo por los ojos y las orejas.

—No le hagas caso, es impulsivo pero muy buen chico —explicó Haruko a Nanami, en defensa del ausente Monje Pelirrojo—, seguro que no quiso ser malvado. ¿Estás bien? —la niña asintió—, entonces iré a buscarlo. ¡No me tardo! —Se retiró con una sonrisa.

La música volvió a sonar con más fuerza y los adolescentes se dispersaron. Mitsui tenía una sonrisa sarcástica tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Verdad que es divertido burlarse de él?

.

.

Eri Koizumi estaba muy satisfecha de cómo se iba desarrollando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fujii, a pesar de la evidente distracción en su hija. No obstante, cuando siguió pasando el tiempo y las cosas no mejoraron, se dijo que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—Fujii —la llamó en un aparte—. ¿Cuándo piensas presentarme apropiadamente a tu novio?

La chica sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Cuando Yohei llegó acompañado de su permanente escolta decidió que un buen momento para aquello sería mientras todos los invitados estuvieran distraídos bailando o comiendo. Jamás habría imaginado que Narita fuese a estropear sus planes de la forma en que lo hizo.

Tragó saliva mirando hacia un costado.

—No sé, mamá… ¿antes de que se vaya?

—Preferiría que aprovecháramos ahora. Dile que venga, no seas tímida.

Para Fujii era más fácil caminar sobre brasas calientes que hablarle a Yohei tras casi dos horas sin dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que él también la estaba evitando, no era ningún secreto, y le dolía lo indecible, incluso siendo consciente de que ella era la causa de todo. Por eso se acercó a él con increíble cautela, como si fuera a desmantelar un explosivo.

—Y-Yohei-kun —murmuró obligándolo a voltearse—, por favor… ven conmigo… —Terminar la frase resultó todavía más arduo.

Él la siguió en silencio negándose a sacar conclusiones sin tener todas las aristas de la situación en conocimiento, y muy pronto supo lo que ocurría cuando se encontró cara a cara con la madre de Fujii.

Era increíble el parecido de su novia con aquella mujer. Se veía muy joven, aunque debía estar bordeando o pasando por poco los cuarenta años. Tenía el mismo cabello color castaño de Fujii, en su caso largo hasta los hombros, con una mirada muy afable y sonrisa honesta.

—Soy Eri Koizumi —se presentó sonriendo. Yohei respondió anunciando su nombre—. Así que te llamas Yohei-kun… eres muy guapo, mi hija es afortunada.

—Yo soy el afortunado —replicó en voz baja con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¡Y también eres muy educado! Eso me deja tranquila.

Yohei no sentía especial aprecio por los padres de Fujii. Consideraba que la habían hecho cargar sola con la culpa de perder a su hijo mayor, una responsabilidad que les correspondía a ellos en exclusiva. También pensaba que la dejaron sola con un joven tan emocionalmente estable como una tabla haciendo equilibrios sobre una superficie en punta, y le repateaba no poder explicarle todo eso a Fujii, porque obviamente amaba a sus padres y él no era quién para cuestionarlos. Pero en su interior sí lo hacía, constantemente.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse cara a cara con la madre de Fujii pensó que, quizá, no era tan negligente como pensaba en secreto. Tal vez se vio superada por una situación al límite y no reaccionó adecuadamente… ¿Cómo podía ponerse en su lugar con sus escasos dieciséis años, apenas un chiquillo acercándose a las dificultades que sufrían los adultos?

En ese instante, decidió que sería menos crítico con Eri Koizumi. Solo con ella, de momento.

—Fujii, ¿ya le enseñaste tu habitación a Yohei-kun? —preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa críptica.

—¡Claro que no, mamá! —se defendió Fujii—. Cuando estudiamos juntos lo hacemos en el salón. —El solo pensar en mostrarle su cuarto a Yohei la ponía en un estado febril.

—Este es un gran momento, aprovechando que estoy aquí. Yohei-kun, por favor acompaña a Fujii al segundo piso.

Los adolescentes se miraron por un instante, luego desviaron los ojos en direcciones opuestas. Eri continuó sonriendo, porque su plan era obligar a su hija a conversar lo que fuera que le molestara con Yohei. La conocía muy bien, y sabía que era capaz de guardarse muchas cosas en el interior en vez de exteriorizarlas e intentar resolverlas.

—Ah: tienen diez minutos para volver. Si se tardan más, iré a buscarlos y los traeré sin importar lo que estén haciendo —agregó sin perder su sonrisa.

La amenaza no era nada sutil, pero sirvió para que los chicos iniciaran el camino hacia la mentada habitación.

Fujii apenas conseguía controlar el revoloteo nervioso de su estómago cuando encendió la luz y le hizo un gesto a Yohei para que ingresara. Él silbó, al igual que su primera vez en aquella casa; realmente era muy grande, y el cuarto no se quedaba atrás. Las paredes de color crema rodeaban un espacio delicadamente distribuido que contaba con una cama en tonos claros que combinaban con el entorno, un escritorio, un estante lleno de libros y _mangas_, un equipo de música marca Aiwa con bandeja para tres cedés y dos caseteras, y, por último, incontables posters de grupos musicales bien conocidos por él repartidos por las paredes. Entre medio de imágenes de X Japan y Loudness, Yohei identificó a Bon Jovi, un grupo estadounidense muy popular en Japón que daba conciertos todos los años. Yohei observó al joven que le sonreía enmarcado en una maraña de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Sí que te gustan los yanquis —bromeó**[1]**.

Ella respiró aliviada al ver que le hablaba de nuevo. Tal vez la impertinencia de su madre no fuese tan mala, ya que le brindaba algunos minutos para conversar y arreglar un poco las cosas. Trató de iniciar una conversación, pero se vio interrumpida al ver que el joven se acercaba a su equipo de música para tomar la caja de plástico del cedé que tenía puesto en la bandeja de reproducción.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dio vuelta la caja—. _¿7800º Fahrenheit?_ —leyó—. Ah, Bon Jovi. ¿Cuál es tu favorita de aquí?

—_The Hardest Part Is The Night_.

—Uhm… ¿qué número es?

—Siete.

Yohei encendió el equipo y puso la canción indicada por Fujii. La escuchó un rato. No entendía nada de la letra, pero no parecía una canción muy alegre. Iba a tener que buscar alguna traducción para saber por qué le gustaba tanto.

A mitad de la tonada, con ambos todavía en silencio, Yohei se dirigió hacia la puerta sin explicación y Fujii se asustó porque no había conseguido echar fuera ninguna de las frases que tenía pensadas. Así no iba a conseguir arreglar sus malentendidos, ni con él ni con nadie, por eso se acercó casi corriendo y lo abrazó apretadamente por la espalda. Nada le dolía más que sentir una muralla entre ellos, aunque esa muralla fuera causada por su propia actitud. Yohei era siempre muy comprensivo y no quería tomar ventaja de esa cualidad.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en la pared, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por la mente de Fujii en ese instante. Había decidido no tocar el tema de Narita creyendo que era eso lo que ella prefería, pero ahora estaba dudando de haber acertado. Sus pequeñas manos aferraban la tela de su casaca por encima de su estómago, por lo que no le costó percibir un ligero temblor en ellas. Se preocupó.

—Te ves muy triste para ser tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Porque no quiero estar peleada contigo…

—No nos hemos peleado. Tú te enfadaste, no me explicaste la razón, y me dejaste solo en la cocina. Eso pasó —arguyó recuperando el buen humor.

Fujii parecía un potente foco carmesí a esas alturas; se sentía tan avergonzada y apesadumbrada que habría metido la cabeza en un foso con mucho gusto. Por suerte, él no podía verla.

—Perdóname —le rogó vehemente—, por comportarme de manera tan infantil. Te llamé «tonto» incluso… —El arrepentimiento brillaba en sus ojos de miel.

Yohei giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy bastante decepcionado —murmuró entre dientes.

Ella dio un respingo al soportar el dolor de esa palabra con la mayor entereza posible, convencida de que se lo merecía.

De pronto, él soltó unas risitas que le parecieron todavía más hirientes.

—No me creo que _ese_ sea tu mejor insulto —continuó muy ligero—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el día en que necesites decirme algo mejor? —Y ya no pudo contenerse más; estalló en largas carcajadas que casi le sacaron lágrimas a su nerviosa acompañante.

—Qué injusto eres —se quejó ofendida, deshaciendo el abrazo para retroceder—, no me tomas en serio.

—Pero sí lo hago. Claro que lo hago. —Se dio vuelta para enfrentar la expresión martirizada de Fujii; todo atisbo de broma había desaparecido de su semblante—. Eres muy graciosa y me haces reír mucho, pero no significa que no vaya en serio contigo. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Estoy hecha un lío —admitió frotándose la frente—. Creí que… tú…, ¿cuánto escuchaste de la conversación con Narita-kun?

Yohei vaciló un corto instante, luego respondió pausado.

—Todo. Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero te vi muy incómoda con él y te seguí. Es que no lo conozco —se defendió—, y no me gustó la forma en que te habló.

—No me importa eso, Yohei-kun. Pero… aquello de «la venta», pensé que preguntarías de qué se trata. —Apretó la mandíbula, nuevamente con náuseas.

Yohei se acercó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

—Ah, pero eso es muy simple: si tú no quieres contarlo, yo no quiero saberlo. —Y finalizó la frase acariciándole un poco el pelo—. Oye, nada de lágrimas —la advirtió con una sonrisa al percatarse de que parecía a punto de llorar—. No estoy enfadado contigo. Aunque, bueno… No me hace gracia admitirlo, pero sí me puse un poco celoso de Narita —confesó a regañadientes, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—¿Y eso? —Se olvidó por un momento de sus pesares.

—Es vergonzoso. —Como Fujii continuó observándolo a la espera de una respuesta, se apresuró a explicar y las palabras se le atropellaron un poco—. Pensé que te preocupaba su integridad física cuando volvimos del patio trasero.

La niña abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Yohei celoso de Narita? Aquello pareció como si se hubiera _teletransportado_ a una dimensión desconocida.

—Creo que soy un poco bruto —añadió, todavía avergonzado.

Ella lo quedó mirando mientras elucubraba a mil por hora. Recordó toda la infortunada conversación en la cocina, su incapacidad de explicar lo que realmente sentía, la frustración, el dolor de sentir que perdía el control sobre sus recuerdos…

—Te quiero —dijo Fujii, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó por mantenerse serena—, eres lo más importante para mí. Es culpa mía que te sintieras de esa forma, ¿me perdonas?

—Fujii…

—Narita-kun dijo que estaba preocupado y le creí. Pero incluso si lo hubieses golpeado, da igual. —Le tomó una mano para reseguir con las yemas de los dedos aquellas rugosas cicatrices que le cruzaban los nudillos—. Verte herido me duele, pero saber que es por mi causa… no puedo ni imaginarlo.

Yohei frunció el ceño. Era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

**[1]** Juego de palabras con el japonés, puesto que «yankee» se les llama a los delincuentes jóvenes.

**.**

**.**

**Okay... ¡se nos viene la súper conversación en el próximo capítulo! XD espero que hayan disfrutado mucho. Yo me retiro con mis achaques. **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	21. En medio de este camino lleno de gente

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean muy bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**El día de hoy, quiero hacer una dedicación especial para la maravillosa lectora y escritora Saturnine Evenflow. Su precioso fic _A moment frozen in time_, protagonizado por Akira Sendoh y Kazuki Mizage (OC) me tiene por las nubes. Les recomiendo mil veces leer esa historia, está llena de sentimientos como alegría, tristeza, momentos que te encogerán el corazón y te lo llenarán de felicidad. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante y tus palabras, querida! Esta semana ha sido fantástica, y contar contigo para darme ánimo, fangirlear, gritar «¡KYAAA!» como adolescentes hormonadas... no puedo ni poner en palabras todo lo que eso significa para mí. ¡Gracias, infinitas gracias! **

**Y, por supuesto, gracias también a mis adorados lectores, que siempre me acompañan y me animan **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

**.**

**.**

**En medio de este camino lleno de gente.**

Matsui se encontraba bebiendo un jugo cuando notó que la festejada de la tarde no se veía por ningún lugar. Supuso que estaría con Yohei dado que él también parecía estar ausente, así que suspiró y continuó sorbiendo con aire distraído.

En la otra punta del salón, Hanamichi conversaba animadamente con Haruko, esta vez con ambos interviniendo en el diálogo por igual. El pelirrojo apenas contenía las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con asomarse cada tanto, ¡un rato con Haruko casi a solas! Era como flotar sobre una nube de algodón.

Mitsui no tenía muy buena cara, ya que había demasiados jóvenes desconocidos y él no se destacaba por contar con un carácter muy sociable precisamente. Además, desde hacía un rato que Nanami se le había pegado cual chicle y lo seguía a todas partes con sus ruidosas muletas, algo que lo estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó mientras intentaba alcanzar un snack de cangrejo antes que Takamiya, quien casi había arrasado con toda la mesa.

—Eh, no. ¡Perdón! —exclamó juntando sus manos—, pero no conozco a nadie más que Hanamichi-kun y Mito-san. —Apuntó a Sakuragi, que justo echó fuera una de sus risas más histéricas—. No voy a meterme al medio cuando todo parece ir tan bien. Y a Mito-san no lo veo por ninguna parte.

—Pero ahí están Miyagi con Ayako.

Mala idea mencionarlos. El capitán estaba sobándose la cabeza de rizos castaños con expresión ofendida mientras Ayako lo amenazaba utilizando uno de sus conocidos abanicos, que con la fuerza adecuada dolían bastante al estrellarse en su objetivo.

—Me va a llenar la cara de pintalabios otra vez —se quejó Nanami dedicándole al joven los ojos más brillantes que tenía. Parecía un cachorrito.

Mitsui reflexionó un momento frotándose el mentón marcado por una profunda cicatriz.

—Mientras no me estorbes… —dijo finalmente.

Nanami gritó «_¡Yay!_» con los brazos muy abiertos.

—¿Puedo llamarte «Mit-chi» yo también?

—Ni se te ocurra —gruñó entre dientes, otra vez de mal humor.

En ese momento, el jugador de basquetbol se percató de la venda que cubría la rodilla izquierda de Nanami. Como estaba en el mismo tono oscuro que sus medias, pasaba por completo desapercibida.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Ella supo de inmediato lo que quería saber.

—Esguince de rodilla. Me caí de una escalera. —Encogió los hombros.

—Y te operaron. ¿Así fue como conociste al idiota de Sakuragi? ¿Estás en el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa?

Nanami asintió muy sorprendida.

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—También me operaron de la rodilla hace mucho tiempo.

Ahí fue cuando Mitsui le dio la espalda y se trasladó hacia otra mesa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Hablar de su lesión era algo que odiaba hacer con cualquiera, especialmente con una chiquilla que apenas conocía, así que no iba a correr el riesgo de que lo acribillara a preguntas.

Nanami no atinó a decir nada, solo se limitó a observarlo con un marcado rubor en las mejillas. Su actitud arisca le recordaba mucho a Hideki Nakajima, «Capitán Tsubasa» como era apodado por Hanamichi, quien ni siquiera lo conocía, pero ya le había asignado un gracioso mote.

Nakajima era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, efectivamente. Solía propinar suaves coscorrones a Nanami cuando le sacaba de quicio y también a Katsumi, mejor amiga de Nanami, que siempre la acompañaba en su labor de mánager propiciando instancias para que Nakajima y ella pudieran estar solos… pero Nanami era tan torpe que cada ocasión terminaba arruinándola de alguna manera.

Pensar en Nakajima le había dejado un gustillo agridulce en la boca. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo.

—¿Qué pasó, no vas a venir a fastidiarme? —la llamó Mitsui interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

Ella se giró en sus muletas componiendo una gran sonrisa.

—No soy tan molesta, ¿verdad?

.

.

«Qué manera de hacer ruido. No debí venir», pensó Kaede Rukawa todavía sin tocar el timbre de la enorme casa de los Koizumi. Estaba dudando si marcharse por donde mismo llegó antes de que alguien lo viera, o definitivamente cruzar el portón y unirse al jolgorio con su habitual cara de póker. No podía negar que ver a Hanamichi le daba mucha curiosidad, aunque esto no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta jamás.

Tras un rato de duda, la curiosidad ganó por lejos, así que tocó el timbre brevemente. De la propiedad emergió una mujer que, dedujo sin problemas, debía ser la madre de la cumpleañera, cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo. Ella lo saludó afablemente y lo condujo hacia el interior, en donde un murmullo de mujeres impresionadas se dejó escuchar incluso con la música sonando.

«Ya estamos de nuevo…»

—¡Puaj! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —fue la cálida bienvenida de Hanamichi, que parecía haberse tragado algo de sabor muy amargo.

—Lo mismo digo, idiota —le saludó Rukawa—. ¿Te dieron permiso para salir del hospital?

Haruko tuvo serios problemas para retener a su amigo y que no fuera corriendo a enfrentarse con el muchacho, que no varió su expresión desinteresada ni un ápice en todo ese rato.

—¡Ustedes ya deberían ser amigos, Sakuragi-kun! —forcejeó la dulce chica.

—¡Yo no me hago amigo de zorros asquerosos!

—Ni yo de un mono torpe.

Nanami captó el intercambio a la distancia, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar. Dejó a Mitsui para acercarse lentamente. El sonrojo que Haruko intentaba esconder fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Lo segundo fue el desagrado visceral con que Hanamichi reaccionó ante la presencia del recién llegado, y lo tercero fue precisamente este, que tenía menos expresión que un muerto, así que coincidía con la descripción de cierto integrante del equipo que Hanamichi le había contado una tarde… aquel que se interponía entre él y Haruko…

«¡Oh!», exclamó la niña en su interior. Se acercó todavía más mientras el pelirrojo y aquel chico continuaban intercambiando insultos, pero observándolos mejor, Nanami tuvo la impresión de que no se odiaban realmente. Ese tipo de relación era muy común entre los jugadores de fútbol, así que supuso que en el baloncesto debía ser igual. Los hombres tenían una forma de tratarse muy diferente a como hacían las chicas.

Se quedó detrás de Hanamichi y Haruko. La chica, entre incómoda y ruborizada, dirigía casi toda su atención al muchacho lesionado, por lo que Nanami no pudo evitar pensar que algo había ocurrido entre ella y el joven de expresión aburrida.

—¿Cuándo piensas aparecer? Se te va a olvidar cómo jugar, idiota.

—¡Yo no necesito entrenar, soy un genio! —respondió Sakuragi.

—Un genio de la estupidez.

—¡Cállate, zorro! —Se le habían acabado los argumentos.

Nanami captó una parte del rostro de Hanamichi, y se dio cuenta de que parecía feliz, incluso con las facciones deformadas por la ira. Una ira que, ciertamente, no parecía tan real si lo pensaba bien…

Rukawa se dio la vuelta, por lo que la nueva ola de insultos se estrelló contra el muro de su enorme espalda. Claramente, Hanamichi se puso mucho peor después de eso.

El trío de idiotas observaba todo el intercambio sentados en fila, y solo les faltaban palomitas de maíz. Los demás asistentes decidieron ignorarlos, y la fiesta volvió a su curso.

Haruko sentía un vacío en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con deseos de ingerir comida. Era solo nerviosismo, porque tener a Rukawa tan cerca activó todas las emociones que venía resguardando desde el día en que le confesó sus sentimientos, tan solo tres tardes atrás. Respiró hondo varias veces, luego cogió un platillo con pastel.

—Ya vuelvo, Sakuragi-kun —anunció antes de marcharse.

Hanamichi la quedó mirando con una fuerte sospecha de que se iba a perseguir a Rukawa. «¡Eso sí que no!», pensó mientras se ponía en marcha para seguirla. O eso pensaba hacer, porque tras dos zancadas percibió un fuerte tironeo en su camiseta.

—Hanamichi-kun, no puedes seguirla —dijo Nanami colgada de su ropa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —espetó.

—Si vas, Haruko-chan te va a odiar.

Esa frase fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Le daba pánico que la muchacha repitiera aquella horrible frase que le dijo al poco tiempo de conocerse, tras malinterpretar una situación entre Rukawa y él: «Te odio».

Se quedó quieto rumiando de rabia, pero quizás Nanami tuviera razón. Era una chica, finalmente, aunque muchas veces parecía más una molestia que otra cosa.

—Más te vale tener razón —la advirtió.

Afuera de la casa, Haruko caminó cubriéndose con un chal de las bajas temperaturas. Ubicó pronto al chico del cual estaba obsesionada, sentado en el pasto con la vista fija en las alturas. Siguió la dirección de su mirada; las estrellas estaban brillando mucho esa noche, seguro que por la corta lluvia del día anterior.

Haruko invirtió muchas noches reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos por Rukawa a lo largo del año que llevaba enamorada de él. Cuando decidió declararse al fin fue más que nada para liberar un peso de sus hombros, a pesar de que no dudaba en absoluto que iba a terminar siendo rechazada. Pero lo que nunca imaginó fue la contundente respuesta del jugador. Sabía que a las chicas que rechazaba ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarles; las ignoraba, se dormía, o se despedía encogiendo los hombros de forma apática. Con ella fue distinto, y aunque Haruko deseaba desesperadamente no asignarle un significado especial a esa actitud, su corazón desoía todos los acertados razonamientos de su cerebro e inevitablemente se dejaba llevar por un misterioso optimismo. Por todo ello, no quiso contarle a Fujii, y especialmente a Matsui, lo que había ocurrido, sin saber que la primera presenció todo el intercambio escondida junto a Yohei.

Le tendió el platillo al muchacho, que fue agradecido con un rápido asentimiento.

—Gracias por haber venido…

—Se cancelaron mis planes.

A Haruko esas palabras le sonaron como si hubiera dicho «no tenía nada mejor que hacer». El insulto implícito hizo que le ardieran aún más las mejillas, pero esta vez de frustración, por lo que de pronto se vio a sí misma hablándole como nunca lo había hecho.

—Rukawa-kun, no voy a rendirme tan fácil —anunció con la voz entrecortada—. Sabré todo de ti, y cuando vuelva a confesarme, no habrá pregunta que no sea capaz de responder.

Rukawa frunció el ceño, mas pronto el gesto fue reemplazado por su _acartonada_ versión de una sonrisa. Era muy sutil, apenas un ligero cambio en las comisuras de su boca. Pero Haruko lo vio.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, Akagi-san —respondió el muchacho, pero sus palabras parecían ocultar cierta sombra de desafío.

—Es Haruko. Mi primer nombre. —Dio un paso atrás y regresó a la fiesta ocultando el ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de sufrir. No, tenía que calmarse, había hecho las cosas demasiado bien como para arruinarlas en un último momento de debilidad.

Rukawa observó a la chica alejarse con pasos agraciados. De todas las infortunadas niñas que se le habían confesado alguna vez, ella era la única que lo había amenazado con regresar después de saber «todo sobre él». Por primera vez pareció hermana del excapitán Akagi, o al menos una pincelada de su patentado carácter tenaz.

Una nueva mueca extraña se apoderó de su boca.

«A ver de qué eres capaz, _Haruko-san_».

.

.

En la habitación de Fujii, Bon Jovi había dejado de afirmar que la parte más difícil de vivir era la noche, y continuó cantando que siempre podría alcanzar a _esa persona_, sin importar hacia dónde corriera.

Yohei hizo que su novia retrocediera hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama, mientras él se acomodaba en la única silla de la habitación dejando el respaldo hacia delante. Allí descansó ambos brazos cruzándolos para usarlos como apoyo de su mentón.

—Lo mejor es partir por el principio. ¿Por qué te enfadaste conmigo? —Había aprendido que Fujii hablaba con más facilidad si no la miraba directo, por eso dejó que sus ojos vagaran perezosamente por la habitación, sin rumbo fijo.

—Uhm… así como enfadarme… —Agachó la mirada para observar sus manos, que retorcía como cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa—. Más que nada tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

—P-porque Narita-kun habló de cosas que aún no he podido contarte. Creí que tú estabas molesto conmigo… —su voz se fue apagando conforme formulaba la idea.

—¿Molesto por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado para encontrar perspectiva antes de continuar hablando—. Mírame, Fujii. —Esperó hasta que ella le hizo caso—. Necesito que escuches bien esto: confío en ti por completo. No me importa lo que digan Narita, tus padres, o el primer ministro de Japón; tu versión es la única que me importa.

Evidentemente, tales palabras cargadas de confianza hicieron que la emoción de Fujii desbordara agua salada desde sus ojos; al diablo su maquillaje especial de cumpleaños. Volvió a esconder el rostro llevándolo hacia abajo, pero era imposible disimular que estaba llorando a mares.

—Te lo dije hace rato —continuó Yohei—: no quiero saber algo que no deseas contar, sea cual sea el motivo. Pero cuando te sientas preparada, en ese momento estaré interesado, y te escucharé. Además… —vaciló un segundo— dijiste que Narita estaba preocupado. Tuve esa impresión mientras hablábamos, solo por eso me contuve de darle una paliza, pero no respondo si vuelve a hacerte daño.

Fujii asintió, luego murmuró algo ronca:

—Cuando volviste del patio trasero, te reíste de mí.

—Sí, lo siento, es que me hacen mucha gracia tus reacciones —explicó arreglándose el cabello, que en realidad seguía perfectamente ordenado—, pero no era el momento, tienes razón.

—Me gustas igual…

—Qué bueno saberlo.

—Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —repitió, intentando mantenerse serio.

Como Fujii se demoró un poco en volver a hablar, Yohei la esperó pacientemente con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Tú tomaste en brazos a la amiga de Sakuragi-kun como si nada —protestó finalmente en voz baja, contrariada con él y consigo misma—. Eres demasiado amable con las chicas —agregó en el mismo tono.

—No puede ser, ¿te pones celosa de _eso_? —Era muy difícil no sucumbir a las carcajadas cuando su novia se portaba de esa manera. Enderezó la postura y aferró el respaldo de la silla con ambas manos.

—¡Tampoco me hace gracia sentirme así! —exclamó incluso más ruborizada que antes—. Te estás riendo de nuevo —lo acusó.

—¡Lo siento! —Había perdido la batalla contra sí mismo.

Fujii desvió la mirada hacia el costado. Estaba tan disgustada que infló las mejillas sin darse cuenta, tal y como hacía durante su niñez para expresar molestia. Su ademán herido hizo que Yohei sintiera más ganas de reírse. «Estás apagando fuego con bencina», pensó intentando contenerse.

Si seguían así iban a terminar peleándose, por lo que Yohei concluyó que lo mejor era variar de táctica. Cambió la silla de posición para dejar el respaldo atrás, y antes de acomodarse otra vez, cogió a Fujii por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

Ella se congeló, olvidando de pronto cómo respirar. Aquello fue demasiado repentino para su corazón, el cual todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener un novio, y que ese novio pudiera tocarla sin pedir permiso. Era una cercanía tan grande, que no sabía cómo reaccionar sin parecer una histérica.

Yohei esperaba verla sudando la gota gorda de nervios, pero se sorprendió de que pareciera casi embalsamada.

—Si quieres que te mime, solo tienes que decirlo. —Su voz sonaba incluso más grave de lo habitual. Fujii se estremeció al percibir su aliento en la piel del cuello y la oreja—. Sobre todo, mientras celebramos tu cumpleaños.

La apegó un poco más a su cuerpo rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Eres… d-demasiado amable con las chicas… —reiteró Fujii, tartamudeando a tan bajo volumen que apenas se escuchó.

—¿Tú crees? No sé… De todas formas, Nanami-chan no es la chica que me gusta —objetó, serio por primera vez en un rato—, y yo tampoco le gusto a ella. Ni siquiera soy su tipo, ¿notaste cómo miraba a Mitsui? —Ya se estaba riendo de nuevo.

—La verdad es que solo te miraba a ti…

Yohei guardó silencio por un segundo.

—Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh? —Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzada—. Tranquila, no eres la única.

Una frase tan simple, que, sin embargo, significó el mundo entero para la tímida Fujii. En un instante se vio derramando lágrimas por enésima vez aquella tarde, solo que en esta ocasión eran más de felicidad que otra cosa. El poder de Yohei sobre sus sentimientos era algo que había temido antes de embarcarse en una relación con él, pero incluso si tenía que atravesar estados emocionales que antes habría evitado por todos los medios, jamás se arrepentía de tenerlo a su lado. Era un excelente chico, y ya no se imaginaba avanzando sin su poderosa presencia.

A Yohei le ocurría otro tanto, claro que él le daba mucho menos análisis, decidido a seguir el consejo que le dio su padre el día en que anunció encontrarse saliendo con su primera novia.

—Lloras por todo… —murmuró divertido observando a Fujii tratando de esconderse.

Acercó su rostro al de ella para besarle las mejillas húmedas. Acto seguido, se lamió la sal de los labios con su arrebatadora sonrisa de pandillero, provocando una descarga eléctrica en la delicada voluntad de la chica, que no sabía si salir corriendo como una loca o ruborizarse hasta lo imposible.

Optó por la segunda alternativa, y Yohei reforzó el sentido burlón de su expresión. Bajo la luz tenue del cuarto, los hoyuelos que se le formaban habitualmente en las mejillas al sonreír fueron aún más visibles, dejando a Fujii _fuera de juego_ por completo. Era demasiado guapo e irresistible como para contenerse de abrazarlo con fuerza, fundirse en su piel, su aroma fresco y limpio, agradable incluso mezclado con el tabaco…

—Ay, no. —Yohei fingió pánico en su voz—. Ya estás con esa cara.

—¿Qué cara…?

Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que significaba aquella frase entre ellos, y luego también olvidó hasta su propio nombre cuando él la silenció besándola con dulzura. Su respiración adquirió un nuevo ritmo frenético, con todo el cuerpo latiendo al compás desbocado de su corazón. Se besaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que Fujii echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza buscando meter oxígeno a sus pulmones antes de desmayarse.

—Creo que ya pasaron los diez minutos hace rato —murmuró Yohei, escondiendo la diversión que siempre le provocaba sobreestimular a la niña—, ¿y si tu mamá nos ve?

Ante la sola mención de su progenitora, Fujii se levantó de un salto, repentinamente pálida, y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había peligro, suspiró profundamente.

—Volvamos abajo, Yohei-kun.

Él compuso una adorable expresión enfurruñada tras escuchar su nombre.

—Algún día tendrás que decir mi nombre sin honorífico —murmuró entre dientes.

—Oh, no podría… —Le daba mucha vergüenza siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

—Pero no me gusta que me hables igual que a _los demás_.

«Los demás» sin duda equivalía a Narita, Fujii lo supo fácilmente.

—Narita es su apellido, no el nombre —explicó con la esperanza de que eso lo disuadiera de sus intenciones.

—Como sea, para mi cumpleaños dirás mi nombre sin honorífico. Te estoy dando más de medio año para acostumbrarte. —Y remató la frase con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Fujii volvió a suspirar. ¿Cómo podía negarse cuando la miraba de esa forma?

.

.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin dificultades. Yohei reapareció primero para no dar pie a rumores mientras Fujii se lavaba la cara y se maquillaba nuevamente. Cuando volvió, la esperaban para cantarle un desafinado «feliz cumpleaños» que fue principalmente encabezado por el legendario trío de idiotas de Wakou, quienes con su actitud relajada se empezaron a formar una nueva fama entre los demás asistentes.

Hanamichi y Nanami se despidieron un poco antes que los demás, puesto que debían regresar al hospital antes de las nueve de la noche. Yohei ya les había pedido un taxi para que volvieran sin dificultades, y los amigos hicieron el camino de quince minutos en completo silencio.

Una vez se bajaron del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el interior del hospital, Nanami le contó a Hanamichi lo mucho que se había divertido en la fiesta, agradeciéndole también por haberla invitado.

—¿Te divertiste en la fiesta _o con Mit-chi_? —Dio especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. Ella se sonrojó con furia—. ¡Oye! ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu Capitán Tsubasa?

—¡Claro que no! Los ojos son solteros —explicó ofendida.

—¿Qué clase de frase estúpida es esa?

—¡Anda ya! —Sus risas se escucharon prácticamente en toda la calle—. No te va a dejar de gustar Haruko-chan solo porque aprecies la belleza de otra chica.

—No me jodas, Nanami. Soy hombre de una sola mujer.

«Nanami», pensó la aludida, percatándose de que la había llamado sin honorífico. Al parecer, Hanamichi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que no se lo hizo notar. Tampoco le molestaba, siendo sincera consigo misma.

—¡Ah! Qué maravilla. Hoy pude conversar mucho tiempo con Haruko-chan —expresó el pelirrojo en tono ensoñador y cambiando de tema bruscamente mientras se estiraba como un gato cerca de la chimenea—. Aunque tú casi lo arruinas todo con tu berrinche —dijo mirándola de lado, todavía ofendido.

Nanami recordó ese momento y se dio cuenta de que le debía una explicación sobre su actuar.

—Perdona por haber jugado así contigo, Hanamichi-kun —dijo sonriendo con la lengua ligeramente asomada—, pero estabas demasiado tenso al lado de Haruko-chan y se me ocurrió que podría ayudarte un poco.

—¿Estaba tenso?

—¡Parecías un robot!

Hanamichi liberó una de sus carcajadas características mientras se frotaba el cabello de la nuca.

—Bueno, en ese caso te perdono. Pero me diste un susto de muerte, creí que te había hecho llorar yo.

Ahora fue Nanami la que se largó a reír.

—¡Son solo lágrimas! No deberías ser tan blando con las chicas. Hay algunas que se aprovechan de muchachos como tú; ten cuidado.

—No se me ocurrió pensar eso de ti.

—Uhm… —Detuvo la marcha para pensar en sus últimas palabras. Al parecer, Hanamichi era todavía más inocente de lo que creía—. Te prometo algo: no volveré a llorar de mentira contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le ofreció el meñique para sellar el juramento.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó el compromiso con inflexión solemne—. Tienes suerte de que _este genio_ sea tan comprensivo.

Nanami asintió divertida.

—Y ya que estamos… ¿no quieres saber cómo son los pechos de Haruko-chan? —susurró en tono cómplice.

—¡N-Nanami-san! —Volvió a horrorizarse y su rostro quedó nuevamente cubierto de rubor. ¿Cómo una niña con apariencia tan dulce podía ser así de maliciosa?

Ella se carcajeó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Volvía a ser «Nanami-san», con honorífico incluido. ¡Qué raro era ese muchacho!

—Se sentían…

—¡Cállate! —Intentó cubrirse los oídos, pero la voz femenina atravesaba sus barreras sin problemas.

—… muy…

«¡No escuches, Hanamichi, no escuches!».

—… suaves —concluyó a punto de desmayarse de risa por la graciosa reacción de su amigo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Si todos los chicos que conocía vivían pensando en pechos y otras cosas aún peores.

—Vas a matarme —se quejó acezando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

«Es el colmo de la inocencia», reflexionó.

Justo antes de ingresar al hospital, Nanami dejó sus muletas en la pared más próxima y le cerró el paso a Hanamichi mirándolo con expresión traviesa.

—Dame tus manos —exigió estirando las suyas.

—¿Me vas a hacer una brujería?

—Eres tonto. —Le sacó la lengua—. Ponlas así, con las palmas al frente.

Hanamichi no entendía nada, mucho menos cuando ella puso sus diminutas extremidades en la misma posición, como si fueran un espejo.

—Estas manos —anunció Nanami entrelazando los dedos con Hanamichi— te van a transmitir toda la suerte para conquistar a Haruko-chan.

El pelirrojo no supo si fue la ilusión de verse cumpliendo su sueño con la hermana del excapitán Akagi lo que le llenó el pecho de una infinita calidez, o fue obra y gracia de esas pequeñas manos femeninas que lo apresaban con inusitada ternura.

**.**

**.**

**Los hoyuelos de Yohei son propiedad de Saturnine Evenflow®, que amorosamente me los prestó para hacer al precioso muchacho todavía más irresistible.  
¡Las apariciones de Nanami son todas tuyas! :* **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D  
Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
****Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet.  
**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	22. Me pierdo en tu mirada casual

**N. de la A.: No, no es sábado. No es necesario que revisen el calendario XD**  
**Resulta que mi muy querida amiga Saturnine Evenflow, al enterarse de que aquí en Chile tenemos feriado miércoles, jueves y viernes por fiestas patrias, me dejó caer así _como que no quiere la cosa_ que "podría publicar hoy y el sábado, ya que no le hace mal a nadie..."**  
**Y bueno: aquí estoy XD como tengo tres días feriados, cuento con tiempo suficiente para corregir y editar, así que el capi de hoy es algo así como fanservice xD ¡Para ti, Romi querida! Porque amo y odio lo mucho que haces sufrir a Yohei (insertar meme de Rafa xD).**

**¡Gracias a todos por la buena recepción del capi anterior! Y espero que también disfruten el presente especial :D**

**Y sí, volveré el sábado en la noche.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Me pierdo en tu mirada casual.**

La mañana gris no prometía buenas noticias para Nanami, pero conforme avanzaron las horas, el panorama se despejó y en vez de otoño, creyó encontrarse en pleno verano: por fin le daban el alta. Podría volver a clases y hacer una vida casi normal, a excepción de las muletas que aún debía utilizar por unas semanas más, como también continuar con ejercicios de rehabilitación en su casa, no obstante, nada de eso opacaba su ánimo renovado. Lo único bueno del hospital, aparte de un enfermero en prácticas que se veía realmente guapo, era haber conocido a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Él y sus extraños amigos habían hecho mella en su interior; podía ver lo unidos que eran, cosa que la hizo plantearse muy a fondo si ese tipo de amistad, que antes consideraba imposible, era realmente alcanzable.

Inevitablemente pensó en su mejor amiga, Katsumi Hayashi, a quien no veía desde que le operaron la rodilla. Hablaban ocasionalmente por teléfono, en donde ella se excusaba de ir al hospital porque se encontraba en plena época de exámenes preliminares. Nanami lo comprendía, por supuesto. Pero eso no quitaba que la echara de menos con locura.

No tenía más amigos que Katsumi. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de salón, pero todos la trataban más como una mascota que otra cosa. Para los festivales escolares solían disfrazarla y atraían mucha gente gracias a su tierna apariencia, sin embargo, con nadie llegó a intimar como con Katsumi, y la razón era que Nanami repelía a las personas que se fijaban demasiado en su aspecto. También por ello fue enamorándose profundamente de Hideki Nakajima, ya que el chico nunca daba señales de observarla como si fuera un gatito bebé, la trataba como mánager, y eso le encantaba.

La gente no se ponía en su lugar. Pensaban que todo le sería mucho más fácil de conseguir en la vida, desde un trabajo como modelo de ropa hasta incluso ser _Idol _**[1]**, pero para Nanami su belleza era como una maldición. Solo de pensar en aquellos dos secuestros de su infancia…

Sacudió brusco la cabeza. No era algo que le gustara recordar, y el día pintaba para ser hermoso, no había necesidad de amargarse por cosas que ya no podían ser cambiadas. Terminó de echar en una pequeña maleta las pocas pertenencias que mantenía en ese cuarto, cogió sus muletas y se dirigió hacia el piso de abajo, en donde Hanamichi probablemente se encontraba de mal humor. Nanami se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba estar en el hospital sin jugar baloncesto, aunque esto último nunca lo manifestara de forma explícita. Por ese motivo lo seguía a todas partes para distraerlo con el _Monopoly_, e incluso lo ayudaba a estudiar, aunque ella estaba un curso más abajo y no se destacaba precisamente por ser una buena alumna, sino más bien promedio.

Se encontró de pronto ante la puerta que daba a la habitación de su amigo. Dio dos golpes rápidos y uno corto, la forma acostumbrada en que anunciaba su presencia.

—Más te vale que hayas traído algo para comer —fue el saludo de Hanamichi al abrir la puerta.

Y se quedó inmóvil. La pequeña maleta era imposible de ignorar.

—¿Te vas a escapar?

—Me dieron el alta.

El muchacho de cabello rojo asintió una vez. Se alegraba por su amiga, pero también…

—_¡Agh!_ Qué envidia me das —exclamó sin poder contenerse—. Yo estoy condenado a pudrirme entre estas cuatro paredes de mierda.

Se limitó a decir eso, porque no quería admitir en voz alta que la iba a extrañar. Su presencia sin duda convertía el confinamiento en algo mucho más soportable.

Nanami cabeceó con expresión divertida.

—En verdad espero que puedas regresar pronto a la escuela, Hanamichi-kun. Y a jugar baloncesto. Se me grabó tu objetivo en la cabeza de tanto que lo repetiste: ganar el Campeonato Nacional.

Cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, Hanamichi no pudo evitar recordar al excapitán Akagi. «Gori…», pensó con una súbita presión en la garganta. El Torneo de Invierno era su oportunidad de reivindicarse con él, Kogure, Mitsui, y todos los jugadores de tercer año que ya no iban a jugar. También con el entrenador Anzai, que le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo talentoso que era.

—Supongo que irás a verme jugar. No querrás perder la ocasión de lucir tu amistad con el Genio Sakuragi —dijo solemne.

—¡Claro que iré! Eres tan fanfarrón que necesito verte en vivo y en directo —respondió con una broma.

Nanami esperaba que Hanamichi se carcajeara de lo lindo, con esa forma única que tenía, pero solo lo vio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Dame tu teléfono para llamarte cuando te hayas ido de aquí —pidió la muchacha confiando en que podría animarlo un poco.

—No tengo teléfono en mi casa, pero siempre estoy con Yohei. Te daré su número.

Intercambiaron datos mientras Nanami le advertía que no se le fuera a perder.

—Supongo que ahora sí vas a confesarte con tu Capitán Tsubasa, ¿no? —Se guardó el teléfono en el mismo bolsillo que contenía la foto de Haruko y una de sus cartas. Ella enrojeció de inmediato ante la simple mención de su amor—. No tienes excusa, solo te queda este semestre y luego tendrás que cambiarte de escuela para asistir a una preparatoria.

—Ya sé que tengo fecha límite, pero ¿qué hay de ti? —replicó mirándolo con una sombra de desafío en sus ojos oscuros—. Tú también tienes que confesarte a Haruko-chan. No puedes estar siempre mirándola de lejos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

—¿Entonces? —Sakuragi masculló algo ininteligible, por lo que ella volvió a la carga de forma pensativa—. Algo habrá que hacer… uhm… ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó animada—. Hanamichi-kun, hagamos una promesa: nos confesaremos antes de avanzar al siguiente curso.

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Crees que tienes tiempo porque la ves constantemente, pero ¿no sería mejor que salgas de dudas pronto? De aquí a marzo del próximo año me parece un tiempo muy razonable…

Hanamichi continuó observándola sin decir palabra. En los meses que llevaba hospitalizado solo había una cosa fija en su mente: el basquetbol. Se moría por volver a la cancha y masacrar a sus rivales. No obstante, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fujii su interés por Haruko pareció renovarse, principalmente espoleado por aquella escena en que ella corrió tras Rukawa…

Gruñó audiblemente con el recuerdo. Tenía que apurarse a salir de ese maldito hospital o el zorro le quitaría a la chica de sus sueños. Lejos de ella, era muy probable que lo olvidara, con mayor razón siendo mánager del equipo, acompañada por Rukawa todo el tiempo…

Su mano cobró vida propia y se estiró hacia Nanami con el dedo meñique alzado.

—Más te vale no romper tu promesa —la advirtió.

—Ni tú.

—¡Ja! —Pareció recuperar un poco de su habitual carácter fanfarrón—. No necesito de ninguna promesa para decirle lo que siento a Haruko-san.

Nanami enganchó su meñique con el de Sakuragi.

—Seguro que no. —Le sonrió—. Pero yo sí necesito un empuje. Hazlo por mí, Hanamichi-kun.

Él le revolvió el cabello con la mano libre. No puso sus buenos deseos en palabras, pero Nanami lo comprendió sin problemas. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente y, cuando abandonó el hospital, miró en dirección a la ventana de Hanamichi.

—Ojalá te den el alta pronto… —suspiró en voz alta antes de continuar su camino.

.

.

El mes de noviembre arribó en Kanagawa con su clima frío en marcada progresión, preparando a los habitantes para el invierno próximo. Aun así, las temperaturas no bajaban de diez grados, por lo que todavía no era momento de lucir pesados abrigos o largas bufandas.

Debido al período de exámenes próximo a iniciarse, Yohei le pidió a Fujii que le ayudara con Historia Japonesa, una asignatura que siempre le daba fuertes jaquecas dado que sus habilidades iban más por asignaturas matemáticas.

—¿Te importaría venir a mi casa a estudiar? Es que mi viejo no para de decir que quiere conocerte —anunció mientras caminaban hacia la parada de autobús más próxima, pues el clima amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento.

Fujii reaccionó de la forma habitual: con un intenso rubor que convertía sus mejillas en potentes focos carmesí

—¿No seré una molestia? —susurró luego de una pausa.

—Claro que no. —Rodó la vista hacia el cielo.

—Si crees que es momento… de conocerlo… —la voz se le fue apagando y tuvo que repetir la última palabra, porque Yohei no pudo escucharla.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Ella asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—A lo mejor no le gusto.

—Me gustas _a mí_. Lo que él piense me trae sin cuidado.

Fujii prestó más atención a sus palabras, y menos al pánico que le entorpecía la respiración.

—¿No se llevan bien? —inquirió con sumo cuidado.

—No somos cercanos, pero sí que nos llevamos bien. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Hanamichi parece más hijo suyo que yo —añadió, esta vez riendo.

No había ningún resentimiento en su voz, y Fujii concluyó que le decía la verdad. Quizás, al ser un hogar compuesto exclusivamente por hombres, el trato entre ellos fuera algo brusco. Yohei le había contado en una ocasión que su madre y su hermana vivían en Tokio, mientras él se quedó en Atsugi con su padre.

Arribaron a su destino en poco tiempo gracias al corto tramo en autobús. Mientras Yohei abría la puerta, le explicó que iban a estar solos por un rato puesto que Ryusei todavía se encontraba trabajando a esas horas.

—Ponte cómoda, no tardo —señaló hacia el interior de la casa mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada para dirigirse a su habitación.

Era primera vez que Fujii ingresaba a la casa de su novio. Le parecía estar atrapada en uno de los sueños más hermosos de su vida y apretó las manos pensando que podría despertarse en cualquier momento. Como eso no ocurrió, suspiró aliviada echando vistazos alrededor con el objetivo de memorizarlo todo. No sabía cuándo podría ir de nuevo.

Tras quitarse también los zapatos y dejarlos al lado de los de Yohei, bastante grandes en comparación, avanzó hacia el interior con pasos cortos y pausados. Era una casa muy distinta a la suya. De toque humilde, solo tenía un piso. Daba la impresión de estar un poco vacía, como si antaño hubiera tenido más muebles y decoración que en la actualidad. A pesar de eso, contaba con lo elemental: ambientes en colores tradicionales japoneses con predominación del café en varias tonalidades, una cocina pequeña junto al cuarto utilizado como comedor, sala de estar también pequeña con un sillón de dos cuerpos y, en el centro, un enorme televisor marca _Hitachi_ de última generación. Aquello suponía un gran contraste con el resto de la vivienda, haciéndola parecer un poco más antigua de lo que era en realidad.

Fujii caminó rozando con las yemas de los dedos el papel mural de las paredes mientras imaginaba a Yohei de pequeño correteando por ahí. Se emocionó mucho con esa imagen mental y, coincidentemente mientras lo pensaba, encontró una foto en un mueble cercano al televisor. Oteó rápidamente por si el joven estaba cerca. Sin moros en la costa, se acercó para verla bien. Le parecía un poco grosero comportarse de esa forma, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte. Tomó el marco y enfocó la mirada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó por inercia.

El pequeñito que le devolvía la mirada en la foto debía tener unos diez años. Usaba un uniforme consistente en camisa blanca y pantalones cortos azul oscuro, su pelo negro caído sobre los ojos, que brillaban con una expresión de absoluta inocencia. No obstante, su sonrisa era desenfadada, una versión primitiva de su gesto desafiante actual. Ese era Yohei en la primaria, no le cabía duda. Y era tan bonito que se sonrojó furiosamente; le daban unas ganas enormes de tener a ese niñito al alcance y abrazarlo con fuerza, colmándolo de besos y mimos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba apretando la fotografía contra su pecho de forma casi violenta.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Yohei interrumpió sus ensoñaciones poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Por supuesto, Fujii dio un fuerte respingo al verse descubierta haciendo algo _malo_. Le daba mucho pudor admitir la razón por la que había sacado aquella foto de su lugar, así que optó por dar una respuesta lo más concisa posible.

—Tú —respondió temblando, sin voltearse para no revelar su sonrojo.

Cuando Yohei se dio cuenta de que el objeto en cuestión era _esa_ foto suya de la primaria, casi se desmayó. Le reclamó a su padre muchas veces que no le gustaba que estuviera tan a la vista, pero este hacía caso omiso de sus quejas. El trío de idiotas siempre festinaba con lo bonito e inocente que parecía cuando visitaban su casa. Hanamichi, que lo conocía desde el jardín de infantes, ya había agotado sus bromas sobre su antigua apariencia inofensiva años atrás.

—Qué vergüenza… —musitó tapándose la cara con una mano.

—¡Yohei-kun, préstame la foto! Te la devolveré en unos días, ¡lo prometo! —exclamó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Eh? —Se colocó delante de Fujii—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

La chica tragó saliva al tener ese rostro avergonzado tan cerca del suyo.

—Quiero hacer una copia —anunció con voz trémula. Vio que la expresión del chico cambiaba y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Tú… pervertida! ¿Para qué quieres la foto de un niño? —se mofó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Fujii agitó rápidamente una mano frente a la cara burlona de Yohei.

—¡No es _un niño_, eres tú! Y te ves tan lindo… —musitó con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Por favor, Yohei-kun!

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Por favor…

Yohei aprovechó que la aventajaba en estatura y complexión física para intentar quitarle la foto distrayéndola con unas suaves cosquillas en la cadera. Fujii era muy propensa a las cosquillas, y por supuesto, él ya se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle bastante tiempo atrás. Cuando Yohei atacó su costado ella no pudo evitar reírse, así aprovechó de recuperar la foto con la mano libre. Forcejeó un poco pero no había caso, Fujii se aferraba desesperadamente al marco con sus dos manos. Tampoco quería hacerle daño tirando muy fuerte, así que volvió a atacarla con más cosquillas. Una parte de él disfrutaba mucho viéndola reír así, de forma incontrolable, por eso decidió alargar un poco más su tortura antes de usar sus dos manos para coger el marco y probar a quitárselo de nuevo. Fujii retrocedió carcajeándose, empero, la debilidad que sentía no era tanta como para liberar la foto.

Dado que el sofá estaba justo detrás, la niña no pudo percatarse de que iba a atravesarse en su camino hasta cuando cayó de espaldas sobre él, y puesto que Yohei no la soltaba, este fue atraído también por la caída y quedó encima de ella, con los brazos estirados por sobre su cabeza, todavía tratando de recuperar su fotografía.

Ambos hirvieron en ese momento como teteras al fuego, rojos y paralizados. Para Fujii, la presión del torso firme y ligeramente musculoso de Yohei era demasiado deliciosa, lo que causaba una especie de fiebre en sus nervios alterados. Y Yohei estaba a punto de acompañar a Fujii en su colapso respiratorio por la sensación de tener ese cuerpo pequeño y menudo bajo el suyo.

—¡Lo… lo siento! —se excusó él de inmediato procediendo a apartarse.

Pero Fujii lo sorprendió impidiéndole moverse al retenerlo del hombro con una de sus manos.

—N-no me molesta… —susurró muy bajito.

Ambos jóvenes se observaban mutuamente, ruborizados hasta un punto imposible. Yohei reacomodó la postura aguantando parte de su peso con los brazos para no seguir aplastando a Fujii, ya que daba la impresión de ser muy frágil y deseaba protegerla incluso de sí mismo, creyendo que podría tener problemas para respirar por culpa de la presión ejercida sobre su caja torácica. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que estaba hiperventilando exclusivamente por tenerlo así de cerca, aunque esa era la pura verdad.

—Yohei-kun.

—¿Uhm? —Pareció un ronroneo.

—Quiero la foto.

—Pervertida —bromeó en tono dulce.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—No es lo…

Y fue interrumpida con un beso que partió lento, pero encaminándose hacia algo adulto conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ninguno esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esa manera cuando jugaban tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Fujii sintió que comenzaba a marearse por la falta de oxígeno y abrió un poco la boca… sorprendiéndose de poder palpar la suavidad de los labios de Yohei con el borde de su lengua. Era algo muy diferente a lo que habían hecho antes. La denominación «beso francés» acudió rápidamente a su cabeza y volvió a marearse, pero qué diablos, tenía dieciséis años, no estaba en la secundaria sino en preparatoria y su novio era un muchacho guapísimo. Era momento más que propicio para tomar un poco la iniciativa. Mientras hiperventilaba, en una fracción de segundo recordó a las heroínas de sus _mangas_ favoritos, y cómo se espantaban cada vez que el chico en cuestión les metía un poco la lengua; Fujii temblaba de miedo con esas escenas, pero a la vez algo en su interior clamaba por sentir un poco de esa pasión que aparentaba ser prohibida. ¿Quién mejor que su novio para calmar la curiosidad de su sangre juvenil?

Rara vez ocurría que Yohei se sorprendiera por algo, pero aquel minuto fue una excepción. Dio un ligero respingo al darse cuenta de que Fujii estaba intentando besarlo con la boca abierta. Se puso más rojo que antes y dudó de cómo responderle, no obstante, pronto alcanzó buen ritmo imitando sus movimientos al inicio, luego marcando pauta por puro instinto. Estaba incorporado en la sangre nueva el dejarse llevar por ese tipo de gestos, por lo que no les fue difícil encontrar un compás propio, adecuado a sus necesidades. Se besaron por mucho rato descubriéndose de nuevas maneras, y cuando la unión de sus bocas no fue suficiente también añadieron un poco de sus manos a la ecuación. Yohei se olvidó por completo de su foto para sujetar la cabeza de Fujii, y ella deslizó ambos brazos por encima de los hombros masculinos, aunque sin soltar el marco. Estaba resultando un beso francés de lo más interesante.

Concluyeron el ósculo de forma pausada, abriendo los ojos con lentitud casi al mismo tiempo. Fujii terminó de reventar por la presión y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, se le notaba en la cara que se encontraba en éxtasis. A Yohei le ocurría otro tanto. Si su padre no fuese a llegar pronto para cenar, no quería ni pensar hasta dónde podrían haber llegado con esa nueva forma de besarse.

El muchacho se apartó del sofá arreglándose un poco la ropa. Giró la cabeza y sonrió de ver a Fujii tan despatarrada, aun recuperándose de la intensa estimulación recibida. Luego notó que todavía tenía su foto en una mano, la cual colgaba lánguidamente hasta casi tocar el suelo. Le dieron tantas ganas de reír que apenas consiguió retener las carcajadas, así que se dejó caer sentado sobre el tatami frente a ella e intentó quitarle de nuevo la antigua imagen. Al momento de cogerla, Fujii ya había redoblado el agarre.

—Eres imposible —se quejó dejando escapar algunas risas.

—Realmente quiero la foto.

Yohei la quedó viendo con expresión divertida hasta que la niña giró un poco el cuello en su dirección y cruzaron miradas. Le enterneció que estuviera tan decidida, ¿por qué deseaba tanto quedarse con una copia impresa de su versión infantil? Ni idea de la razón, pero no podía dejar de reconocer que había sido una rival implacable en su propio estilo.

—Tengo una condición: me darás una copia de tu foto en la secundaria —dijo muy confiado—, esa en donde el cabello te llega a la cintura.

Fujii volvió a sonrojarse.

—Pervertido —murmuró, devolviéndole la broma con una sonrisa tímida.

Yohei respondió con otra deslumbrante, haciendo que sintiera nuevamente como si se encontrara a punto de perder el equilibrio… y eso que continuaba de espaldas en el sillón. ¿Cómo era posible?

Dejó la fotografía descansando sobre su estómago para estirar el brazo en dirección al rostro del chico, que no había dejado de sonreírle. Había un toque mágico en su gesto, como si estuviera repleto de algo difícil de definir… ¿encanto, quizás? Pero era tal su atractivo que no se limitaba a la evidente armonía de su rostro, el equilibrio de sus labios, y el hechizo atrapante de sus irresistibles hoyuelos. Todo en él la atraía como si se tratase de un imán.

Fujii le acarició la mejilla ligeramente áspera con el dorso de la mano. Era primera vez que se atrevía a hacerlo, y para Yohei se tradujo en un importante punto de inflexión. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, instándola a continuar sin expresarlo en palabras. Lo siguiente que percibió fue cómo le acariciaba la boca, no sabía si con el pulgar o el índice, deteniéndose cerca de la comisura izquierda. Posteriormente se trasladó por su mejilla para frotarle suavemente el pómulo, que lucía una antigua cicatriz de la época en que practicaba kendo. Era muy leve, por lo que no se veía a menos que fuera observada de cerca. Desde luego que Fujii ya la había notado, porque tenía la costumbre de observarlo como si fuera un complejo problema matemático cuando creía que él no estaba prestando atención.

Fujii le peinó las cejas con mucha suavidad, tras lo cual se concentró en recorrer su entrecejo. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia su cabello cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, y Ryusei Mito hizo aparición en la sala de su hogar quitándose la corbata por el camino.

* * *

**[1]** En la cultura japonesa, un Idol es una celebridad que ha alcanzado fama en gran parte por virtud de su apariencia.

.

.

**Nada como que tu padre te pille muy cariñoso con el novio o la novia xD**

**Los hoyuelos de Yohei son propiedad de Saturnine Evenflow®, aunque me cedió los derechos de utilizarlos xD ¡Ya no puedo pensar en Yohei sin ellos!**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	23. Sé que estoy enamorado de ti

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Hoy, que es sábado, he vuelto después de publicar extraordinariamente el jueves pasado.**  
**¡Querida amiga Saturnine! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :) y que no quieras matarme con lo que se viene xD (has reaccionado muy bien a la info confidencial JAJAJAJAJAJA) ¡Eres la mejor! Gracias por todo, querida mía. ¡Estoy muy feliz de que podamos fangirlear como niñas chicas con todos estos ikemen que tanto nos gustan!**  
**Y, por supuesto, un gran saludo a mis lectores: Opalo Hope, Karen Subero, OmegaSW, KenjiHimura, Enzo Pompolo, jhopeau, Made_querol, virgin_sky, maricristiana2001, angelus9996, lalala199x, Betsy0511, HaydeeTuci, LadyYomi, VickyCarlas, y todos quienes pasan por aquí en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Sé que estoy enamorado de ti.**

Lo primero que entró al campo visual de Ryusei fue su hijo sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas frente al sofá de dos cuerpos. Y, en segundo lugar, la chica que lo ocupaba recostada sobre su espalda. Tenía un aspecto lacio, como si se estuviese recuperando de un fuerte desmayo.

Yohei abrió los ojos en ese momento, y la tranquila expresión de su rostro fue rápidamente sustituida por otra que combinaba sobresalto, vergüenza y un poco de molestia.

—¿No que llegabas más tarde, viejo?

Fujii se convirtió en una estatua, con la mano que tenía en la piel de Yohei paralizada, y en menos de un segundo reaccionó como si se tratase de un dibujo animado: se irguió para quedar sentada de manera convencional con la respiración arrebatada. Por un instante, deseó tener el pelo largo de nuevo para conseguir ocultar el intenso bochorno que sentía. ¡Excelente carta de presentación le estaba entregando al padre de su novio! Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan concentrada acariciándole el rostro a Yohei, habría escuchado la puerta…

Ryusei escupió algunas risitas que consiguieron aumentar su profunda vergüenza.

—Como dijiste que tu novia podría venir hoy, me las arreglé para regresar antes a casa —explicó tratando de ponerse serio otra vez, utilizando una voz muy grave e hipnótica. Yohei encogió los hombros mientras se arreglaba el pelo con una mano—. No creíste que me iba a perder la oportunidad de conocerla luego de todo lo que te insistí en que la trajeras, ¿o sí?

Sin esperar respuesta, dirigió sus pasos hacia la niña para saludarla, y esta se puso de pie inmediatamente elaborando una profunda reverencia.

—Se… señor Mito, me llamo Fujii Koizumi… y yo… s-salgo con… —Al diablo todo el discurso que tenía planeado, ni siquiera conseguía terminar una frase sin tartamudear.

Yohei observó con una mueca burlona cómo su progenitor se agachaba un poco para quedar al mismo nivel que Fujii y obligarla a equiparar la mirada con él.

—Qué bonita eres, Fujii-chan —murmuró con expresión cálida.

La aludida sintió que volvía a hervir cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ryusei, tal y como en ese apasionado beso francés de hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Comprobó que la fascinante sonrisa de Yohei le venía de él, porque era prácticamente un calco de su gesto habitual, con nota sarcástica incluida.

—¿Siempre es tan tímida? —preguntó a su primogénito, el que asintió de buen humor—. Espero que mi hijo no te haya _atacado_ mientras estaban solos. —La frase emergió teñida de cierta nota ocurrente.

«Creo que fui yo quien lo atacó…», pensó Fujii tragando saliva. Se limitó a responder girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras Yohei miraba hacia un costado para no revelar que se estaba sonrojando con el recuerdo.

Fue entonces que Ryusei se fijó en la instantánea que ella aferraba con una mano. Supo sin problemas que debía ser la que mantenía cerca del televisor, y que Yohei no paraba de pedirle que la colocaran en un lugar menos vistoso. No podía negar que se le hacía muy divertido ignorar sus reclamos.

—Si te gusta esa foto, puedo mostrarte otras que tengo. ¿Quieres ver a Yohei de bebé?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Fujii al instante.

—Oye, viejo… —Pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

Ryusei extrajo un viejo álbum de fotografías desde el estante más próximo a la cocina y tomó asiento en el sofá, dando golpecitos a su lado con una mano para que Fujii lo imitara. Esta olvidó momentáneamente su acostumbrado retraimiento al tomar asiento junto a él, que en el entretanto se dedicó a abrir el libro y ya explicaba a qué correspondía cada instantánea.

—Este es Yohei cuando nació —dijo señalando con el índice a un rollizo bebé de adorables ojos negros, muy rasgados, que llevaba una ligerísima capa de cabello cubriéndole la pequeña cabeza.

Fujii no consiguió ahogar una exclamación, ¡qué lindo era! Se moría de ganas de cargarlo y arrullarlo. Ryusei le dio un vistazo a su hijo y se largó a reír de encontrarlo con las manos en los bolsillos, espalda apoyada en el estante, y cara de pocos amigos. No estaba disfrutando para nada del momento, algo que inevitablemente le añadía mucha diversión.

—Ella es la hermana mayor de Yohei, Haruka —indicó, y su tono de voz se llenó de nostalgia.

Fujii estudió a la muchacha que sonreía en la imagen. Muy linda, de largo y lustroso cabello negro, guardaba cierto parecido con su hermano y su padre, aunque sus rasgos eran mucho menos angulosos. Se notaba que debía asemejarse más a la madre, quien no tardó en aparecer también en una fotografía posterior. Aquella mujer –de nombre Koemi, como explicó el exmarido– no podía verse más dulce ni intentándolo a propósito. Fujii se convenció de que el lado más tierno de Yohei debía provenir de ella, y no de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a las fotos correspondientes al jardín de infantes, se percató de un chiquillo que repetía su presencia en casi todas las instantáneas: comiendo tierra, metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, tirándole el pelo a Yohei, mostrando el pálido trasero… su rostro le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba extraer la respuesta…

—Es Hana-chan —explicó Ryusei.

«¿Hana-chan?». Eso le sonaba todavía más conocido. ¿Sería…?

Fujii buscó ayuda en su novio, que continuaba enfurruñado con las manos escondidas en su pantalón.

—Hanamichi —confirmó luchando contra el rubor. Tener que soportar una sesión de su padre y su novia viendo fotografías antiguas realmente lo ponía de los nervios.

«¡Sakuragi-kun!», exclamó Fujii en su interior llevándose ambas manos a la boca. ¡Cierto!, Yohei ya le había comentado en una ocasión que estaban juntos desde el jardín de infantes. Lo observó con mayor detenimiento; ver su cabello negro al natural, descubriendo que no era tan oscuro como el de Yohei, era una experiencia totalmente nueva. El color rojo constituía una parte fundamental de su personalidad, e imaginarlo con el cabello de otro color parecía una tarea casi imposible.

La exposición de fotografías se extendió unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Yohei perdió la paciencia y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos con un gesto nervioso.

—Invité a Fujii para que estudiemos, no para que la distraigas humillándome —murmuró resentido. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo.

—Qué sensible, Yohei. No pensé que te preocupara tanto esconder fotos de tu infancia. —Papá sabía muy bien cómo torear las malas pulgas de su hijo, cosa que disfrutaba sin pudor.

—No las escondo, pero tampoco veo cuál es la necesidad de exhibirlas como si estuviéramos en un museo de arte. —Desplegó su sonrisa desafiante con un ligero alzamiento de ceja.

—Ah… Pero son muy buenas tomas, y fue Fujii-chan la que quiso verlas.

—Es tu culpa por dejar esa foto a la vista —indicó el marco que su chica sostenía entre las manos—. Y ambos sabemos que lo haces solo para molestarme.

Fujii sintió un fuerte latido en todo el cuerpo. Ryusei sonrió de la misma forma provocativa. Parecía un duelo entre ambos hombres, y la niña sintió que estaba presenciando la versión futura de Yohei… Una versión muy atractiva, por lo demás.

De pronto, ambos se largaron a reír para estupor de Fujii, que sintió como si se hubiese perdido algún chiste privado entre ellos.

—Fujii-chan, ¿te quedarás a cenar con nosotros? —le preguntó Ryusei cerrando el álbum—. Si debes pedir permiso a tus padres, puedes llamarlos. —E indicó la ubicación del teléfono fijo de la casa.

—No es necesario, señor Mito… —Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, porque captó que Yohei la miraba con manifiesta intención. Le pedía sin palabras que se quedara—. Eh… si no soy una molestia, me quedaré…

—Excelente. ¿Has probado la comida de Yohei? No es nada buena, pero sí que se esfuerza —finalizó riendo.

—Gracias, papá. —Desbordaba sarcasmo.

—Uhm… s-si es posible, ya que no traje ningún presente…**[1]** ¿estaría bien si yo les cocino…?

Ryusei y Yohei intercambiaron miradas.

—No es necesario… —comenzó a decir el segundo.

—Me encantaría. —Ambos jóvenes miraron a Ryusei—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Fujii-chan —le dedicó una reverencia que ella imitó al instante—, a esta casa le falta un toque femenino —confidenció en voz baja, consiguiendo que se ruborizara por enésima vez—. Yohei, ¿por qué no le enseñas tu habitación?

—Claro, papá. —Más sarcasmo.

El chico se detuvo a coger su bolso y el de Fujii para guiarla hasta su cuarto. Era un espacio de mediana extensión que contaba con una gran ventana, un escritorio, un estante relativamente vacío, solo ocupado por algunos libros de estudio y _mangas shounen_, y dos futones enrollados en una esquina. Supuso que uno era utilizado por Sakuragi.

Al igual que el resto de la casa, aquella habitación era tan sobria como acogedora. Fujii olvidó el disimulo y observó con atención cada rincón, imaginando la forma en que Yohei despertaba por las mañanas con el sol metiéndose a la fuerza por el enorme ventanal, o gracias a la lluvia estrellándose contra el grueso vidrio. Tenías las emociones a flor de piel y supuso que aquel beso en el sofá era un punto sin retorno, porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y todos los ósculos compartidos hasta ese momento le parecían de una inocencia tan grande…

—Preferiría que no hicieras _esa cara_ mientras estamos en mi habitación. —Yohei interrumpió el silencio con una frase burlona.

«¡Esa cara!». Fujii recordó lo que significaba para su novio el que ella lo mirara expectante, como pidiéndole un beso sin palabras. Y tenía razón; estando solos en su cuarto, aunque el padre se encontrara a unos metros, era muy fácil sentirse en extremo nerviosa. Retrocedió algunos pasos hasta pegar la espalda en el estante, momento que aprovechó para deslizar dentro de su bolso la fotografía de Yohei.

—Tampoco necesitas esconderte —agregó sonriendo.

Fujii tragó desviando la mirada hacia los costados. Era imposible conseguirlo en un espacio tan abierto. Él descifró fácilmente la expresión de sus orbes color caramelo con muchas ganas de seguir tomándole el pelo, pero quizá lo mejor fuese no tentar tanto a la suerte, ya que muy en el fondo también se encontraba algo nervioso.

—Voy a traer la mesa que usamos para estudiar con los muchachos —anunció saliendo del cuarto.

.

.

A Mitsuyoshi Anzai, entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku y antiguo seleccionado nacional de Japón en la misma disciplina, su doctor de cabecera le exigió ponerse de inmediato en mejor forma física tras aquel infortunado infarto al cual sobrevivió gracias a la ayuda de Hanamichi. Por este motivo, el redondo profesor tomó como rutina trotar todas las mañanas cierta cantidad de kilómetros que fue en aumento con el correr de las semanas, más un cambio en la alimentación que venía llevando desde hace algún tiempo. La señora Anzai fue la más feliz con esta iniciativa, ya que por fin podría encargarse de que su marido ingiriese comida saludable en vez de pasar muchas horas sin alimentarse y luego caer en los consabidos _atracones_ que no le reportaban ningún bien.

Aquella tarde de octubre, Mitsuyoshi recibió el aviso de que tenía un llamado esperando por él en secretaría de la preparatoria Shohoku. Hasta allá se dirigió con sus pasos bamboleantes, que cada día se hacían más firmes gracias al constante entrenamiento.

Se demoró un poco en llegar puesto que se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando escuchó su nombre en los altavoces, extremo opuesto de la secretaría. Pero quien intentaba contactarlo lo esperó sin preocuparse del tiempo.

—¿Hola? Sí, soy Anzai. —Escuchó atentamente por unos segundos—. Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias por avisarme. Sí, iré de inmediato, no me tardo.

Anzai depositó el auricular contento de haber tomado la precaución de echarse el abrigo debajo del brazo antes de salir del gimnasio, de lo contrario, se hubiera visto en la obligación de devolverse a buscarlo y no quería retrasos. Le explicó a la secretaria general que debía salir un momento sin ofrecerle mayor explicación.

Muy pronto Anzai estuvo fuera de la preparatoria llamando a un taxi. El cielo parecía tener deseos de llover en cualquier instante.

Pronto un vehículo de vibrante color amarillo lo recogió. Anzai se acomodó en los asientos traseros, pensando que los quince minutos de viaje desde Shohoku hasta el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa iban a hacerse eternos.

.

.

—Sakuragi-kun, por favor, sé paciente —lo conminó la voz tranquila y a la vez firme del doctor Tetsuo Mori, amigo del profesor Anzai y médico a cargo de la recuperación del jugador.

Hanamichi apretó los dientes.

—No sé para qué necesitas al gordo aquí. Yo soy el primer interesado en lo que tengas que decir, ¿no crees, viejo? —se quejó de mal humor, el que aumentaba con cada segundo que Anzai no entraba a la oficina del médico.

—Lo sé, pero Mitsuyoshi-san es tu tutor legal. Esta información debo entregártela con él presente en la misma habitación. Por favor acéptalo, Sakuragi-kun.

El pelirrojo continuó rumiando en voz baja. Lo entendía, pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara. Quería saber de una vez por todas qué diablos estaba pasando, por qué lo habían llamado con tanta premura mientras acababa la última ronda de ejercicios especializados en recuperar movilidad. Su espalda se sentía muy tensa en el último tiempo, como si hubiera algo denso dificultándole contorsionarse igual que antaño. Sakuragi llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier músculo se atrofia si no se utiliza, y eso incluía su espalda, así que practicaba los ejercicios sagradamente. Lo único en que pensaba era volver a jugar baloncesto. No había nada en su mente más que regresar al equipo y ganar el Campeonato Nacional, por él, Gori, Kogure, Mitsui, y todos los de tercer año…

—Permiso, lamento el retraso. Buenas tardes Tetsuo-san, Sakuragi-kun —saludó el profesor Anzai mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

—¡Ya era hora, gordo! —Hanamichi se lanzó a jalarle la papada como en los viejos tiempos mientras el agredido soltaba sus risitas similares a _Santa Claus_.

El doctor Mori observó la escena sonriendo, aunque con un rictus algo amargo.

—Mitsuyoshi-san, ¿cómo va esa salud? Diría que has perdido algunos kilos.

Hanamichi se alejó unos pasos. Tenía razón, la cara del entrenador se veía menos redonda, aunque todavía era una diferencia sutil.

—Qué observador, Tetsuo-san —sonrió—. Necesito mejorar mi resistencia física y bajar de peso para evitar problemas cardiacos a futuro.

—¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo! —Sakuragi no tenía paciencia alguna—. Viejo, ¿qué diablos ibas a decirme que necesitabas a tu amigote aquí?

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos, y el entrenador pudo notar cierta inflexión en los ojos de su amigo que le hizo ponerse en estado de alerta.

—Sakuragi-kun —comenzó el doctor Mori—, es momento de que te dejemos volver a casa.

«¿Qué? ¿Ya puedo volver?», pensó el aludido con el corazón poniendo quinta marcha de golpe. La mirada se le iluminó… ¡Podía regresar a su casa, al colegio, a hacer una vida normal!

«Necesito llamar a Yohei y contarle», se dijo entusiasmado, sin saber que en ese preciso instante su mejor amigo estaba en pleno primer beso francés con Fujii, recostados fortuitamente en el sillón de dos cuerpos de su casa en donde tantas veces se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo películas solos y con el trío de idiotas.

—El monitoreo de tu espalda está completo —prosiguió el buen doctor— y casi todos los ejercicios que haces aquí puedes practicarlos en tu casa. Pero deberás venir tres veces a la semana para los ejercicios que son con máquinas especiales, y tendrás control cada quince días al principio, luego una vez al mes.

—Sí, sí. —Hanamichi ni siquiera estaba prestando suficiente atención, demasiado concentrado en imaginar cómo sería el momento de entrar nuevamente a ese gimnasio y volver a encestar…

—Sakuragi-kun, escucha —le llamó el doctor Mori, y debió repetir un par de veces hasta que el muchacho por fin pareció atender a sus palabras—: puedes volver a tu casa y a la preparatoria, pero aún no debes jugar baloncesto.

—A-aún… no debo… —repitió alelado, con el corazón todavía en quinta marcha, pero ya no de emoción, sino estupor—. ¿Cuánto…, cuánto…? —No consiguió terminar la frase. En su frente se formó rápidamente una capa de sudor frío que cayó por un costado de su rostro.

—¿En cuánto tiempo podrá volver a jugar, Tetsuo-san? —intervino Anzai, que ya se veía venir algo como eso y mantuvo la calma, si bien por dentro estaba preocupado.

—La gravedad de la lesión en la espalda de Sakuragi-kun es mucho más seria de lo que consideramos en un inicio. Hicimos una radiografía hace algunos días y nos percatamos de que la columna tiene un…

Hanamichi dejó de escuchar. Su visión pasó a tener un extraño tono negro que parecía palpitar en concordancia con el ritmo irregular de su corazón. La boca se le secó, y cuando apretó los labios sintió el sabor de la sangre en ellos.

—… eventualmente, será capaz de jugar sin problemas, pero por el momento…

Palabras sueltas, frases inconexas, nada de eso tenía sentido. Solo quería jugar basquetbol. Llegó a amarlo con desesperación inusitada… ¿y ese doctor se lo estaba arrebatando?

—Pero, ¿en cuánto…? —La voz de Anzai sonó en sus oídos menos sosegada de lo habitual, aunque bien podía ser su imaginación.

—Alrededor de seis meses, si responde…

—Haremos lo…

—Él…

Sus ojos distinguían un pequeño punto rodeado de la espesa niebla oscura que le dificultaba la visión y el paso de aire por sus pulmones.

Seis meses.

Seis meses más sin jugar baloncesto.

«Gori».

¿Cómo iba a cumplir la promesa de ganar el Campeonato Nacional si no podía jugar?

Hanamichi no era consciente de encontrarse justo al borde de un profundo precipicio.

Quiso pedir ayuda, pero su voz no emergió ni sus palabras tomaron forma.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Necesitaba coger aire con urgencia.

* * *

**[1]** En Japón es costumbre que, al visitar un hogar ajeno, se entregue un regalo a los dueños de casa, que por lo general se traducen en comida.

.

.

**Lo siento, lo siento... las cosas no suelen salir como uno espera, sobre todo en la vida real, así que... bueno, después de ir en alza, ahora nos toca ir en bajada. ¡No me maten! Valdrá la pena, lo prometo xD**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	24. Por favor, no juegues conmigo

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**¡Y perdón por la tardanza! XD pero la bruja de Stacy, mi alter-ego, se puso en modo _bruja _y cambió y reacomodó un montón de cosas en este capítulo. Pero, ¿saben qué? Estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Debe ser uno de los mejores que he publicado hasta el minuto. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! Gracias a todos mis lectores, que apoyan este fic, y gracias especiales a mi querida Saturnine Evenflow, que siempre espolea a mi musa con todas sus ideas. ¡Te quiero, muchacha! Somos un dúo demasiado peculiar. Y me encanta eso.**  
**La escena de Yohei y Fujii que te conté está totalmente dedicada a ti, sabrás el por qué, ya que es algo que hablamos esta semana. Gracias por todo...**

**Esta fue mi semana zombi, zombi total. Ni les cuento cómo fue eso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Por favor, no juegues conmigo.**

En el hogar de los Mito, Ryusei alabó la comida de Fujii hasta que su hijo le pidió que se frenara un poco, porque la muchacha había dejado de comer e intentaba ocultar su bochorno mirando fijamente la mesa.

—Lo siento, pero está realmente delicioso —insistió Ryusei llevándose otro bocado de _Takikomi Gohan_ a la boca—. Una receta perfecta para los días fríos, nada fácil de preparar. ¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Su familia tiene una cadena de hoteles —respondió Yohei en lugar de Fujii, porque ella no consiguió despegar los labios y buscó ayuda con la mirada.

Ryusei asintió, todavía con la boca llena, y no hizo más comentarios para no incomodar más a la muchacha. Al que sí continuó molestando fue a su hijo. Tras un rato de tomarse el pelo mutuamente, Fujii finalmente se relajó y pudo continuar comiendo con normalidad. Disfrutó mucho el intercambio de sarcasmo entre los hombres, y cuando Yohei la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa aproximadamente a las nueve y media de la noche, una gran sensación de calidez se le había adherido al pecho. Su novio le dijo que él y Ryusei no eran cercanos, pero sí se llevaban bien. Fujii estaba segura de que se equivocaba; _eran_ bastante cercanos, pero tal vez aún no se daban cuenta de ello.

—Gracias por invitarme, Yohei-kun —murmuró desde el fondo de su corazón, todavía sin abrir la reja para entrar a su hogar.

—Te divertiste, ¿verdad? —Ella lo admitió por medio de una sonrisa ligera—. Qué bien, me preocupaba que mi viejo te asustara un poco.

—Ustedes se parecen mucho.

—¿Tú crees? —Y adoptó una expresión petulante para hacerle una broma.

Funcionó. Fujii entró a su casa riendo para disfrute de Yohei, que aprovechó la soledad del camino de regreso para sacar un cigarrillo. Llevaba varios días sin fumar.

Mientras recorría las calles de Atsugi vigilando a su alrededor para evitar un encuentro accidental con algún policía, ya que fumar en la vía pública estaba prohibido, se dio cuenta de que había tomado un trayecto que lo conducía a pasar por fuera de la casa de Hanamichi. Fue algo fortuito, ya que no iba prestando atención más que a identificar un posible funcionario de la ley.

«¿Qué será de ese bastardo?», pensó sonriendo mientras daba otra aspiración al tabaco. Llevaban algunos días sin hablar por teléfono. Decidió contactarlo luego de tomar un buen baño relajante. O esa era su intención, porque al encontrar la casa de su mejor amigo se percató de que las luces estaban encendidas. ¿Cómo?

—No puede ser... —murmuró en voz alta.

¿Se habría metido alguien a robar? Era poco probable, ya que no había muchas cosas allí dentro que llevarse. Con suerte un televisor antiguo y una radio a pilas.

Otra posibilidad es que fuera alguno de los parientes que no querían hacerse cargo de Hanamichi, pero sí le depositaban dinero quincenalmente para sus gastos más básicos... algo que Yohei aborrecía con toda su alma.

La menos probable, en su opinión, era que el mismo Hanamichi hubiese vuelto, pero de ser así, ¿por qué no le avisó para ir a buscarlo?

Apretó los puños, aprestándose para pelear en caso de que allí hubiera un asaltante. Caminó hacia la entrada e intentó abrir la puerta, sorprendido de que tuviera el pestillo echado.

—¡Hanamichi! ¿Estás ahí? —exclamó mientras daba algunos golpes a la madera.

Silencio.

Yohei no insistió. Sacó su llavero e identificó la que abría esa puerta, encajándola pronto en la cerradura. Sakuragi se la había dado hace varios años porque le daba mucha flojera levantarse a abrirle la puerta cuando iba a ayudarle temprano los sábados a limpiar el estrecho lugar.

Al entrar, lo primero en que reparó fueron las ropas que estaban esparcidas por la entrada y la pequeña sala. Era Hanamichi el que estaba allí, ya no le cabía duda. Dejó cerrado otra vez y avanzó en dirección al único cuarto que, a diferencia del resto de la casa, tenía las luces apagadas. El lugar estaba congelado, así supo que ni siquiera encendió la calefacción.

Lo encontró sentado sobre el tatami con las piernas recogidas, brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, y el mentón descansando en sus antebrazos. El cabello le había crecido en el último tiempo y ahora se veía suave y revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él un montón de veces.

—Oye —empezó Yohei—, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando...? —y se mordió la lengua, porque al primer atisbo de su rostro comprendió que estaba al borde de la locura.

Hanamichi parecía de piedra. Su expresión sin vida encendió aún más las alertas de Yohei. No parecía que sus ojos enfocaran algo en particular, sino que los mantenía fijos en la pared más lejana, casi sin pestañear. Incluso su respiración era insonora. Ese no era el Hanamichi de siempre, ni siquiera el Hanamichi frustrado por perder contra Kainan por un error involuntario. Ese Hanamichi era...

«No», interrumpió voluntariamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. «No puede ser eso».

Sabía que era inútil, pero Yohei probó a preguntarle qué ocurría.

Nada.

—¿Comiste algo? —Silencio—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Yohei se arrodilló al lado de Hanamichi esperando alguna señal. Le tomó quince minutos convencerse de que no ocurriría nada.

—Me quedaré a dormir —anunció finalmente—. Traeré mi futón y algo de comida.

Era como hablarle a un mueble. No había vida en sus ojos, no quedaba ningún signo de inteligencia, ni la chispa que le caracterizaba...

La casa de Yohei se encontraba a una calle de distancia, la que atravesó corriendo porque su instinto le hacía recordar a la única época en que Hanamichi actuó de esa manera, y no quería ni pensar en qué lo había llevado esta vez a quedar en ese estado. No quería pensarlo, porque la respuesta era una sola.

—Viejo, ayúdame a llevar mi futón a casa de Hanamichi —pidió acezando nada más entrar y sin explicaciones de por medio—, yo llevaré la comida que hizo Fujii.

Ryusei observó preocupado a su hijo.

—¿No estaba todavía en el hospital? —Yohei procedió a contarle en pocas palabras que había regresado—. ¿Se siente mal? Tráelo aquí y llamamos al doctor Shibata para que lo examine.

—Eso no servirá, papá. Anda, vámonos —lo instó sosteniendo la olla de comida con ambas manos.

El mayor se abstuvo de hacer nuevas preguntas. Confiaba en el criterio de Yohei, por lo que se echó el futón al hombro y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del jovencito que consideraba como un miembro más de la familia.

—Avísame si necesitas que hable con él —le pidió Ryusei antes de retirarse.

—Sí, claro. ¡Ah! —Lo detuvo—, por favor, llama a casa de Takamiya y explícale que estamos en una situación de emergencia. Y que le diga a Fujii que estoy bien para que no se preocupe.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras su padre se marchaba, Yohei entró la olla con comida y luego el futón. Dejó la puerta cerrada, encendió la calefacción para temperar un poco los espacios, el televisor para que el ambiente no pareciera tan denso, y finalmente sirvió un poco de comida en el primer platillo hondo que encontró. Armó una bandeja para dejársela a Hanamichi en el costado, pero este ni siquiera lo miró.

Cerca de la medianoche, Yohei estiró los dos futones y se tendió a dormir en uno tras apagar luces y equipos electrónicos. Pensó que el pelirrojo podría decir alguna cosa cuando lo oyó tragar saliva –el primer sonido en horas–, sin embargo, se quedó dormido en el más oscuro silencio.

.

.

Transcurrieron dos días sin mayores cambios. Hanamichi apenas probaba bocado, se movía tan solo para ir al baño y darse una ducha obligada por Yohei, pero su rostro continuaba sin ningún rastro de vida. A partir del tercer día empezó a dormir nuevamente en el futón, antes lo hizo en esa incómoda posición encogida que ahora parecía ser la única en la que encontraba cierto alivio.

No asistieron a la escuela. Yohei le advirtió a su papá que las cosas estaban muy difíciles y le pidió paciencia, jurándole que recuperaría esas inasistencias a cualquier precio. Ryusei, preocupado ahora por ambos muchachos, le dio un ultimátum: si no comenzaban de nuevo el instituto el lunes, iba a intervenir en la situación a como diera lugar. Yohei aceptó el trato, eso le daba un margen de tres días más.

Hizo breves pausas en su labor de _niñero_ para correr a casa y llevarse alimentos para cocinar y ropa limpia. Aprovechaba esas instancias para llamar a Takamiya, que se convertía en una especie de vocero cuando era necesario. Llamó también a Fujii, pero nadie contestó.

El sábado después del desayuno, Yohei se sentó cerca de la entrada para dormitar un rato. Estaba pensando en qué inventar para justificar sus reiteradas faltas al trabajo. Si lo despedían tampoco era grave, pero le daba un poco de flojera tener que buscar otro empleo.

De pronto, unos tímidos golpes interrumpieron el pesado silencio de la casa. Yohei se levantó rápidamente y de tres zancadas alcanzó la puerta. Abrió con cara de pocos amigos, pero su expresión cambió al instante tras comprobar quién había originado el llamado.

Abrió la boca... arrepintiéndose a medio camino. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—Fujii —exhaló finalmente—, ¿qué...? —Entonces se fijó en el ancho bolso que cargaba. Extendió las manos para tomarlo, porque evidenciaba ser pesado—. ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Perdón por venir así, pero estaba preocupada —se excusó entregándole la carga—. Una vez dijiste que Sakuragi-kun vivía muy cerca de ti, así que pregunté por un chico de cabello rojo en la tienda de esa esquina. —Señaló el lugar con la mirada—. Takamiya-kun me dijo que algo había ocurrido con Sakuragi-kun, entonces... Pensé en cómo podría ayudarte... —Llevó la mirada hacia el suelo de tierra—. Al final, hice comida para ustedes dos.

Yohei frunció el ceño. Abrió un poco el bolso para revisarlo y encontró diversos recipientes plásticos con tanta comida que fácilmente les iba a durar dos días, quizás más, considerando que el apetito de Hanamichi no estaba en su ritmo normal.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente. Fujii se veía avergonzada retorciendo sus manos a la altura del regazo. Abrió la puerta un poco para dejar el bolso dentro, y la volvió a cerrar.

—Lo siento —musitó ordenándose un poco el cabello, que no llevaba tan perfecto como era su costumbre—, te he dejado sola muchos días.

—Oh, no. Está bien. —Fujii tomó una de sus manos con manifiesto cariño—. Sakuragi-kun te necesita. ¿Me permites cocinarles? Así tendrás una preocupación menos.

Yohei quiso decir «sí», pero no consiguió que su voz, naturalmente grave, se manifestara a través de sus labios. Sí se las arregló para asentir, impresionado del apoyo que ella le estaba brindando, muy diferente al que acostumbraba recibir de los demás miembros del Ejército, y, sin embargo, tan importante, tan poderoso. Hanamichi y Fujii no tenían casi contacto entre ellos. Yohei era el único enlace, sin embargo, su novia comprendía la unión entre ambos amigos de una forma que casi lo asustó.

La chica le sonrió para despedirse, prometiendo que el lunes, si no lo veía en la preparatoria, llegaría a la casa con más comida para ellos. Él no consiguió comentarle de la promesa hecha a su padre. Fujii se daba cuenta de su particular estado de ánimo, así que no dilató más la visita. Se dio la vuelta e inició el regreso a su hogar.

Yohei continuaba estático en la entrada. Algo pugnaba por emerger desde su interior, un sentimiento que reconocía y, al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de calificar o dimensionar, pero que luchaba por salir, con dientes y uñas, y la necesidad se hacía más y más grande conforme Fujii se alejaba.

Finalmente, Yohei se rindió cerrando los ojos con un suspiro; cuando lo hizo, en su pecho comenzó a extenderse una sensación muy cálida que pronto fue desbordándose, goteando caramelo por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, sin dejar afuera ningún rincón. Sorprendido por su dulzura, abrió los ojos para fijarlos en la espalda de Fujii.

Escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos y apoyó la espalda en el borde de la puerta. El característico sonido de la madera vieja siendo presionada contra algo duro alertó a la chica, que giró medio cuerpo hacia atrás por inercia.

—Te quiero —anunció Yohei desplegando su cautivadora sonrisa de _chico malo_. El corazón de Fujii se paralizó por culpa de su embrujo—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella tragó saliva. Escrutó atentamente el brillo de esos ojos negros que tanto adoraba, cálidos como un sol de mediodía, y supo que era completamente sincero. El ligero tinte de sus mejillas ardió con más fuerza.

—Sí —respondió sonriendo, tímida como era ella, pero tan feliz que apenas conseguía contenerse—. Lo sé.

.

.

El día lunes llegó, y Yohei pudo lograr que Hanamichi se duchara para colocarse su uniforme de invierno y partir a la preparatoria. Continuaba sin decir palabra, pero estaba dando pequeños pasos hacia delante, y con eso era suficiente de momento.

Noma, Takamiya y Ookusu se presentaban en el salón siete de primer año en todos los descansos, vigilando que nadie se acercara al Monje Pelirrojo. Era inevitable que los demás alumnos corrieran a visitarlo por todas las leyendas que se forjaron a su costa gracias a la participación del equipo de baloncesto en el Campeonato Nacional de verano, por eso el Ejército redobló los cuidados, sabedores de que cuando Yohei anunciaba una «situación de emergencia», ellos debían abandonar de inmediato sus bromas habituales y comportarse con la mayor mesura.

Fujii le pidió a Matsui que la ayudara a que Haruko no fuera al salón de Hanamichi y Yohei. Fue una tarea ardua, pero que consiguieron cumplir a duras penas. Haruko no se explicaba por qué no podía acercarse a Hanamichi.

El rumor de su regreso se esparció rápidamente por toda la preparatoria Shohoku, y Yohei tuvo que multiplicarse por todos lados para evitar que molestaran a su amigo. Corrió a conversar con el profesor Anzai, esperando recibir alguna información de lo que ocurría, pero este no le dijo gran cosa, solo se limitó a agradecerle que hubiera cuidado de su pupilo en todos esos días.

—Sakuragi-kun se escapó del hospital sin esperarme —fue lo poco y nada que explicó; su rostro mostraba mucha aflicción—. Luego, tus amigos se acercaron a mí para contarme que estabas con él. Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Cada vez tenía más dudas.

Cuando las clases se acabaron ese día, Yohei esperó a que el trío de idiotas arribara al salón para pedirle a Ookusu que se quedara con Hanamichi mientras él, junto a Takamiya y Noma, iban a buscar a Fujii, quien había prometido entregarle otra bolsa con alimentos. Yohei pensaba en cómo pagarle por toda la comida que estaba preparando sin que se ofendiera. No quería que pensara que estaba aprovechándose de su buena voluntad.

Los tres amigos iban caminando por el largo pasillo de los alumnos de primer año, cuando un grito les hizo pegar un salto.

—¡Mito-san!

Yohei miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen de ese llamado. Sabía que era para él, porque provenía de la voz fácilmente reconocible de Nanami Tsubasa, que destacaba por su timbre ligero y un poco nasal.

—Mierda —masculló en voz baja—. Chuu, llévate a Takamiya y quédense con Hanamichi, yo hablaré con Nanami-chan.

Noma asintió una vez y salió al trote seguido de su compañero. Yohei ubicó la pequeña figura de Nanami gracias a la cojera –ya no tan evidente– de su caminata. Era primera vez que la veía con su uniforme de colegio, el que identificó como perteneciente a la secundaria baja Tomei, nada cerca de Shohoku. Seguro estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para haber ido hasta allí por Hanamichi, todavía convaleciente y valiéndose de una sola muleta, no dos como hasta hace poco.

—¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquirió apuntando a su rodilla operada con el mentón tras cerrarle sutilmente el paso.

—¡Mito-san! —Nanami ignoró la pregunta deliberadamente—. Llamé a Hanamichi-kun al hospital porque él no me contactaba, ¡y una enfermera me dijo que le habían dado el alta! Después llamé a tu casa, pero nadie contestó. —Yohei ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo obtuvo su número, esa era obra y gracia de su amigo, sin duda. Nanami siguió cacareando de tal forma que era difícil seguirle el ritmo pues hablaba cada vez más rápido—. Ese tonto... ¡me tiene en ascuas! ¿Qué le costaba avisarme que había salido del hospital? Habiéndolo prometido y todo... No tuve más remedio que venir hasta aquí, por suerte recordé a qué preparatoria asiste, aunque no fue nada fácil...

—¿Y cómo te dejaron pasar? —Los alumnos de otros colegios tenían prohibido el ingreso a la preparatoria.

—Dije que estaba buscando a mi hermano con esta cara.

El joven dio un ligero respingo cuando vio a Nanami abriendo mucho los ojos, con la barbilla temblequeando muy suave, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Parecía un animalito acorralado. «Le partiría el corazón a cualquiera», pensó Yohei mordiéndose el labio inferior. Esa chica era muy peligrosa.

—Me las arreglé para encontrar el gimnasio y busqué a Hanamichi-kun —continuó Nanami con un brusco cambio de expresión; ahora volvía a estar preocupada—, pero Mit-chi dijo que no lo había visto, y que el entrenador del equipo no ha querido referirse al tema. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eh...

—Hanamichi-kun siempre estaba repitiendo como un loro: «Voy a ganar el Campeonato Nacional por Gori (¿quién es ese?), Anteojos, y los demás». ¡Creí que lo encontraría entrenando de nuevo! —Reacomodó la postura apoyando gran parte de su peso en la muleta—. Mito-san, tú sabes dónde está Hanamichi-kun, ¿verdad? Quiero verlo...

Yohei iba a responder, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Chasqueó la lengua cuando su visión periférica le advirtió que muchos estudiantes los miraban, probablemente porque Nanami gesticulaba un montón al hablar.

—Acompáñame —dijo agarrándola de un brazo para conversar con ella lejos de la inspección no deseada de aquel montón de curiosos.

A duras penas consiguió llevársela puesto que trastabillaba a cada paso y no lograba acomodar su muleta al ritmo adecuado. Pero el lugar que tenía en mente no se encontraba lejos de allí, por lo que muy pronto ambos se detuvieron en las afueras de la escuela, bajo un enorme árbol que resonaba su follaje al ritmo del viento otoñal. A esa hora casi no pasaban estudiantes por allí, debido a que la mayoría iban de camino a completar actividades extracurriculares, trabajar, clubes de deportes, y los menos, simplemente a casa.

—Esto, Nanami-chan... —empezó Yohei frotándose la nuca—, verás: no sé qué diablos le ocurre a Hanamichi. —Ella pestañeó rápidamente—. Ha mantenido la boca cerrada a cal y canto desde que volvió del hospital... ni siquiera lo escucho roncar por la noche. También intenté conversar con el entrenador Anzai; fue inútil. No sé qué está pasando. Y no quiero imaginarme lo peor.

«Lo peor...», repitió Nanami con el pensamiento. ¿Qué era lo peor?

Solo había una respuesta posible a esa interrogante: no volver a jugar baloncesto. ¿Por qué? ¡Iba muy bien con la rehabilitación, estaba segura de eso! Las enfermeras siempre hablaban del paciente más exótico que les había llegado en mucho tiempo, encarnado en ese altísimo jovencito de pelo teñido color carmesí y acompañado por un permanente mal carácter, repitiendo que estaba en excelente camino a una recuperación completa.

—No... —se le escapó entre dientes.

—Eventualmente me dirá qué ocurre, pero no puedo negar que estoy muy inquieto. Hace mucho que no lo veía así —murmuró recordando el fallecimiento de Takahiro Sakuragi, padre su amigo.

No solo fue una época difícil para Hanamichi. Yohei temía por su salud mental al verlo derrumbarse sin emitir ni una sola palabra ante la repentina muerte de su progenitor. En esos días de pesadilla, Hanamichi mantuvo un espeso silencio que no rompió sino hasta varias semanas después del funeral. Empezó a comunicarse con monosílabos, los cuales fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes hasta que estalló rompiendo una mesa de centro a patadas frente a los ojos estupefactos de Yohei y Ryusei Mito, quienes lo mantenían viviendo en su casa a la espera de que volviera en sí.

«Y de qué manera regresó», pensó Yohei mordisqueándose el pulgar.

Nanami no había apartado la mirada del muchacho en todo ese rato. Se dio cuenta de que parecía muy distraído y lo dejó en paz... por alrededor de un minuto, tras el cual empezó a impacientarse nuevamente.

—Quiero verlo —rogó en tono quejumbroso—. Llévame con él, por favor.

Yohei trasladó su visión hacia la chiquilla, que ese día llevaba el pelo trenzado y recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Parecía más pequeña de lo habitual.

—No es buena idea, Nanami-chan.

—¿Por qué?

—Hanamichi... en este momento debe lidiar mucho consigo mismo.

—Pero necesita el apoyo de sus amigos.

—Sí, más adelante estará bien. Ahora, no quiere que nadie vea lo vulnerable que se siente.

Nanami lo quedó mirando fijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Empuñó ambas manos como si estuviera conteniéndose, hasta que...

—¡Quiero verlo! —explotó por medio de un agudo chillido—. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!

Yohei se cruzó de brazos sin ninguna expresión particular. Su cara de póker era impenetrable y no se le movió un músculo, ni siquiera cuando la niña agitó los brazos mientras seguía gritando «¡Quiero verlo!», cada vez más desesperada.

—Los berrinches no funcionan conmigo, llevo años junto a Hanamichi —explicó paciente.

Nanami paró los gritos en seco. Guardó silencio por unos instantes, luego se frotó rápidamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Quiero verlo —insistió, ahora enfadada.

—Lo sé, pero este no es el mejor momento, Nanami-chan. Confía en mí.

La niña volvió a llorar, pero ya no por capricho sino porque realmente la entristecía sobremanera pensar que Hanamichi estaba pasando por un mal momento y ella no podía apoyarlo; se sentía en deuda con él, ya que su estancia en el hospital fue mucho más llevadera desde el minuto en que empezaron a juntarse para jugar Monopoly y otros entretenimientos de mesa. Era un chico simpático, honesto, un poco grosero y malas pulgas. Le caía muy bien, y sabía que era mutuo, aunque ella fuese una niña caprichosa y mala para mentir o guardar secretos, él podía ver su anhelo de entablar relaciones amistosas que no estuvieran basadas en sacar provecho personal o solo para exhibirla como un bonito trofeo por los patios de la escuela. O quizá no, pero era suficiente que no se mostrara arrogante sobre ella.

Ahora que no lloraba por mañosería sino por tristeza verdadera, Nanami se sintió un poco avergonzada de haber actuado como una malcriada para conseguir ver a Hanamichi a toda costa. No es que pudiera ayudarlo realmente, pero confiaba en hacerlo reír, o cualquier cosa a su favor. Él la había hecho reír mucho en el hospital... sin querer, por supuesto.

Yohei reconoció el cambio operado en su actitud, así que le puso una mano en la cabeza.

—Gracias por preocuparte tanto —murmuró revolviéndole un poco el flequillo, que llevaba suelto sobre su frente—; va a estar bien. Solo necesita tiempo. Te aseguro que no quiere ver _a nadie_ —matizó riendo—, ni siquiera a mí, pero está bien jodido por haberme dado copia de la llave de su casa hace años.

Nanami agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Mito-san... ¿me llamarás cuando Hanamichi-kun esté mejor?

—Te lo prometo.

Eso la dejó mucho más tranquila. Le dedicó una reverencia y partió con su leve cojera hacia donde creía recordar que estaba el camino hacia la estación de trenes. Yohei la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, pensando que Hanamichi, con toda su idiotez por delante, había ganado una buena amiga incluso sin proponérselo.

Esa noche, a punto de quedarse dormido, le pareció escuchar algo parecido a «seis meses», pero no supo si había sido real o un sueño hasta algunos días más tarde.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Lleno de emociones, el primer «Te quiero» de Yohei... los caprichos de Nanami, la preocupación de Ryusei... todo con Hanamichi como eje central. Nuestro amado pelirrojo.**

**Saturnine Evenflow es la presidenta del Club de Fans de Nanami Tsubasa xD que ya tiene varios miembros, como Karen Subero, Opalo Hope, y OmegaSW. ¡Gracias por amarla!**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	25. No consigo mentir

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**No tengo mucho que decir xD espero que disfruten el capítulo, es un poco sad... pero ya iremos retomando la _subida_. No me gusta hacer sufrir a Hanamichi :( dan ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero seamos sinceros: el tipo no es invencible. Y sería poco realista que volviera a jugar pronto después de haber sufrido una fea lesión a la espalda. Así que trataremos de mantener esto en un nivel lo más apegado a la realidad posible.**  
**Mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow, espero que te guste este capítulo, que está dedicado a ti por entero. ¡Te quiero!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No consigo mentir...**

—Seis meses…

Yohei se detuvo con el pescado a medio camino entre el platillo y su boca. La temperatura ya era bastante baja durante ese desayuno compartido con Hanamichi, y pareció haber descendido repentinamente unos cuantos grados más luego de que este abriera finalmente la boca para echar fuera solo dos palabras.

«Seis meses». Parecía un _déjà vu_, pero esa frase ayudó a que Yohei se convenciera de que esas palabras no fueron producto de su imaginación mientras se quedaba dormido algunas noches atrás.

Controló su expresión desconcertada para animar a que Hanamichi continuara expresándose, aunque sabía que era bastante difícil. Estaba recién dando _pasos de bebé_ hacia la comunicación. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato con más silencio entre ellos, supo que no iba a abrir la boca otra vez. Y creyó prudente hacer el intento de extraerle algunas palabras más.

—Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en seis meses… —murmuró en tono neutro.

Se arriesgó a mirarlo; tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Punto aparte eran sus ojos, que parecían tan húmedos como llenos de fuego.

—… pero no es un espacio de tiempo _tan_ amplio —agregó tras la pausa—. Sé que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes. Este es un buen momento para ponerla en práctica.

Hanamichi apartó el plato casi vacío de arroz con un movimiento brusco. Los palillos de comer rodaron por la pequeña mesa hasta deslizarse en un borde y terminar su viaje en el suelo de tatami, sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se moviera para recogerlos.

—Hanamichi —le llamó Yohei, aunque sospechaba que su intento iba a ser en vano.

Y tuvo razón. Su amigo ni siquiera lo miró, sino que se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha. El pobre Yohei suspiró mientras empezaba a recoger todos los platos sucios, resignado a que pasarían un nuevo día de mutismo.

.

.

Haruko apenas lograba dominar sus ansias de correr al salón siete para ver a Sakuragi. A dos semanas y algo de que el muchacho regresara a la preparatoria, aún no podía hablar con él. A veces creía que Yohei estaba siendo demasiado cauteloso, Fujii le daba la razón en todo, al igual que Matsui. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿A qué le temían? Hanamichi siempre era muy gentil con ella.

Estaba triste, no podía negarlo. Echaba de menos a su amigo.

—Hey —fue el repentino saludo de Kaede Rukawa.

Haruko alzó la mirada. No se dio cuenta de cómo llegó a la puerta del salón diez, pero allí estaba, y el enorme cuerpo del jugador estrella de Shohoku ocupaba casi todo el umbral.

—Hola, Rukawa-kun. ¿Vas al gimnasio?

Él asintió, así que ambos comenzaron el trayecto bajo un profundo escaneo visual que ponía a Haruko de los nervios. Rukawa, fiel a su estilo, no prestaba atención a nada que no se tratara de baloncesto.

El escaneo provenía de las chicas que siempre pululaban el salón del guapo muchacho como abejas en torno a su panal. No solo jovencitas de primero, sino que de segundo y hasta tercer año se congregaban sagradamente en cada descanso para observarlo a como diera lugar; eso sin contar a su club de fans, que cada vez conseguía más adeptos y competía seriamente con el de Akira Sendoh.

La dulce Haruko tenía muy claro que iba a ser el centro de los cotilleos por mucho tiempo mientras se mantuviera cerca de Rukawa, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias. Desde la fiesta de Fujii, en donde prometió conocerlo mejor antes de volver a confesarse, que ambos poco a poco empezaron a juntarse para caminar hacia el gimnasio algunos días. Aunque no hablaban mucho, porque Haruko se ponía demasiado nerviosa y Rukawa odiaba gastar palabras inútilmente, pero cuando ella lograba superar sus barreras, le preguntaba una que otra cosa sobre él y su vida. Toda la información que obtenía la memorizaba a fuego. En la noche, procedía a anotarla en una libreta que escondía entre la cama y el colchón, demasiado avergonzada como para admitir que estudiaba a profundidad los pocos detalles que obtenía de Rukawa como si se tratara de una asignatura muy importante.

—Rukawa-kun, ¿con quién vives? —fue la consulta de ese día.

—Con mis padres y mi hermano menor.

—¿Tienes un hermano menor? ¿Y se parece a ti?

—Supongo. —El muchacho bostezó sacudiéndose la modorra de las clases con ese profesor de aritmética tan pesado—. Todos dicen que nos parecemos, pero siempre he creído que lo recogieron de la calle por lástima.

Haruko dio un traspié leve. ¿Quién hablaba así de su hermano? Realmente él…

«Espera un segundo. Está… ¿bromeando?», pensó atenta al levísimo brillo burlón de sus ojos rasgados. Era muy sutil, apenas una pincelada, pero Haruko llevaba observándolo demasiado tiempo como para no notar el cambio de humor.

—Cuando estaba en la primaria, mi hermano mayor decía que mi complexión física daba lástima —explicó sonriendo. No sabía qué contestar a la broma de Rukawa, y cruzó los dedos para que esa frase sirviera.

—Ustedes no se parecen.

—Es que salí idéntica a mamá.

Hablaron un poco más, luego se separaron cuando el alto muchacho se detuvo en los camerinos del equipo para cambiarse de ropa. Haruko había tenido clase de deportes, por lo que estaba ya lista para sus labores de segunda mánager en compañía de Ayako.

Siguió caminando al tiempo que recordaba las pocas cosas nuevas que había aprendido de Rukawa en el último tiempo: siempre estaba cambiando de bicicleta porque se quedaba dormido mientras conducía (debido a lo cual le debía una nueva a su prima) escuchaba música que Haruko consideraba un poco depresiva, le gustaban los jugos de toque ácido, había elegido la preparatoria Shohoku para estudiar porque le quedaba muy cerca de la casa, y detestaba el ramen. No obstante, de toda esa información nueva había una que le apretaba la garganta: Rukawa quería irse a Estados Unidos. Luego del campamento de baloncesto en el que participó, y que terminó debido al nuevo periodo escolar, hizo los contactos adecuados para comenzar a gestionar su marcha. El profesor Anzai estaba dispuesto a colaborar consiguiéndole una beca deportiva para terminar la preparatoria en aquel lejano país, siempre y cuando lograra convertirse en el mejor jugador juvenil de todo Japón, condición que mantuvo desde la primera vez que él le planteó su deseo. Era una meta muy ambiciosa, pero Haruko tenía claro que era el objetivo al cual Rukawa estaba apuntando, incluso antes de que este se lo confirmara con unas cuantas frases escuetas.

No quería pensarlo. No cuando le había costado tanto esfuerzo iniciar una especie de _amistad_ con él. Le iba a tomar mucho tiempo conocerlo, pero si terminaba aún más enamorada y se iba…

Haruko se detuvo a mitad de ese pensamiento. En el gimnasio, Yohei y Mitsui estaban hablando.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado estática observándolos gesticular un poco y luego salir del recinto por la otra puerta, la que daba al patio exterior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

—Así que Sakuragi no ha abierto la boca en casi tres semanas.

Yohei omitió las dos palabras de esa mañana, que encendieron casi todas sus alertas y lo obligaron a acercarse a quien consideraba más capacitado para este tipo de situaciones, exceptuando al profesor Anzai, mas Yohei creía que Hanamichi estaría mucho menos dispuesto a hablar con Anzai que con Mitsui. No quería que su entrenador lo viera en ese estado, de eso no le cabía duda.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron lado a lado por los amplios patios de la preparatoria, con Yohei liderando la marcha.

—No sé qué habrá ocurrido —murmuró tras un rato—, pero volvió del hospital en piloto automático. Hace mucho que no lo veía así.

—De seguro que está relacionado con su espalda. El profesor Anzai no ha querido decirnos nada. —Pronunciaba el nombre de su mentor con un cuidado casi reverencial—. Pero eso no responde qué necesitas pedirme, Mito.

El chico se detuvo con esa última frase. Sonrió a media asta.

—¿Se nota mucho que quiero pedirte algo?

—¡Parece como si lo estuvieras gritando! —Mitsui cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho—. Déjame adivinar: quieres que hable con el idiota de Sakuragi, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso es.

—Pero tú eres quien mejor lo conoce. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo?

—Eres un jugador de baloncesto igual que él. Y has superado una lesión muy difícil.

Mitsui hizo una mueca agria. Ambos reanudaron la marcha casi al mismo tiempo.

—No sé si «superar» sea la palabra más adecuada… considerando que estuve dos años pateando piedras como pandillero —susurró lento. Odiaba recordar esa época.

—No voy a juzgarte, Mitsui, y también deberías dejar de culparte por el pasado.

Era primera vez que Yohei y él intercambiaban más de dos palabras en mucho tiempo. Por lo general, Mitsui se encontraba en la cancha mientras que el joven alentaba a su equipo desde las gradas. Él consideraba a Yohei un buen tipo, aunque le hubiera dado una paliza –que se merecía, lo tenía muy claro–, y siempre le estaría agradecido por haber evitado que la dirección del colegio cerrara el club de baloncesto por culpa de sus malas acciones. Agradecimiento que jamás admitiría en voz alta, por cierto.

Se lo debía. A él y su compañero de equipo. Sin ellos, sus amigos, y Anzai, no quería ni imaginar en dónde se encontraría a esas alturas.

—Hablaré con Sakuragi —aceptó suspirando—, pero no creo que sirva de mucho.

—Tal vez sea provechoso para los dos —le dijo sonriendo.

—Ya, claro. —Escupió una risa burlona—. ¿Dónde está ese pelirrojo estúpido?

—Ven conmigo.

.

.

Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba demasiado agobiado por su propia vida como para sentirse molesto de tener constantemente a Yohei y los demás cuidándolo como si fuera un bebé. A veces sentía deseos de gritarles «¡déjenme en paz!», pero no conseguía que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran ningún tipo de sonido. Era como si estuviera encerrado en su propio cuerpo, un cuerpo inútil que no le permitía volver a lo que más amaba hacer: jugar basquetbol. Arrancarse la piel no habría bastado para desprenderse de la incomodidad que lo perseguía. Deseaba que Yohei dejara de vivir en su casa, pero también agradecía no tener que pasar por toda esa mierda solo.

Y, más importante aún, le agradecía en secreto el haberle ahorrado la vergüenza de que Haruko se le acercara a preguntar qué ocurría y obligarlo a salir corriendo para no responder. Sabía que eso era obra y gracia de él, como siempre protegiéndolo de aquello que le hacía daño.

Hanamichi recordó el pánico que lo asaltó de enfrentar a la muchacha aquel horrible lunes en que Yohei lo sacó del futón de una patada y lo mandó a ducharse para asistir al colegio antes de que su papá, según él, «aparezca por esa puerta y nos dé una paliza por perder clases». Lo hacía solo para no repetir el año, porque no tenía ningún deseo de estudiar y también porque era demasiado engorroso hacer primer año por segunda oportunidad. Para eso mejor se ponía a trabajar en cualquier cosa.

No quería enfrentarse a sus tíos. De hecho, no quería ni verlos. Aceptaba el dinero que le depositaban mensualmente como una especie de retribución por haberlo dejado solo cuando su padre murió, pero eso no significaba que fuera a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos si se dignaban a poner un pie en su humilde vivienda alguna vez.

Cuando Ryusei Mito le ofreció irse a vivir con él y Yohei, rechazó la oferta porque el alquiler le salía muy barato, y porque estaba seguro de poder sentir todavía el aroma de su papá impregnado en las viejas paredes. Nunca lo admitiría, pero esa era su penitencia por no haberlo ayudado cuando lo necesitó, con las terribles consecuencias que sufrió de por medio.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, luego se pasó una mano por ella. Su pelo estaba cada vez más largo. Debía teñirlo pronto otra vez, lo había hecho el mismo día en que Nanami fue dada de alta en el hospital.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo estaría esa _enana entrometida_? Se sorprendió al descubrir que una pequeñísima parte de él la estaba echando de menos, aunque fuera tan caprichosa y gritona, tenía un lado amable. Además, nunca le habría agarrado el gusto a jugar Monopoly si no hubiese sido por su insistencia.

Volvió a suspirar. No sabía cómo llegó a estar sentado en esa banca; recordaba el inicio de las clases varias horas atrás, un almuerzo ruidoso con su Ejército, pero nada más. No era capaz de enfocar la vista en nada concreto. Tampoco de sentir el frío otoño helándole las mejillas. Era como estar muerto por dentro. ¿Sería capaz de darle un poco de vida a ese cuerpo inútil que habitaba sin ganas?

—Hanamichi.

Escuchó la voz de Yohei a su lado. Sus cejas se alzaron a modo de respuesta muda.

—Qué mal te ves, Sakuragi.

Esa voz era otra, una que reconocería fácilmente. Levantó un poco la cabeza, confirmó que pertenecía a Mitsui, y volvió a enfocarse en la nada.

—Los dejo para que hablen.

Mitsui pensó que, por muy buena voluntad que tuviera Yohei, lo más probable era que él terminara haciendo casi toda la conversación solo.

En tanto el muchacho se alejaba, tomó asiento a un lado de Sakuragi y trató de adivinar qué parecía tan interesante en el horizonte. No encontró nada, solo alumnos paseando de un lado a otro. Y profesores que los observaban con cara de sospecha, ya que la mala reputación de Mitsui todavía no se esfumaba por completo, y la de Hanamichi, aunque mejoró con su participación en el equipo de baloncesto, se mantenía en números negativos. Su pelo rojo seguía provocando desconfianza entre los profesores más conservadores.

Un ventarrón helado les hizo encogerse al tiempo que hojas rebeldes escapaban danzando a la prisión de esas secas ramas que antes las detenían. Hanamichi quiso ser como ellas por una fracción de segundo.

Mitsui se quejó audiblemente antes de comenzar a hablar cada vez más impaciente.

—Ya desembucha qué diablos te pasa, Sakuragi. Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado; Miyagi se porta como un jodido tirano. Ayako no para de azotarnos con ese maldito abanico. Y el profesor Anzai… —tragó saliva— no quiere decirnos nada. Cuando se corrió el rumor de que habías vuelto a clases ya nos estábamos preparando para recibirte, a ti y a tus estupideces. ¿Qué pasó?

Hanamichi lo miró sin vida en sus ojos. ¿Sería apropiado decírselo?

Sí… quizás. Valía la pena el riesgo, ya que él también tuvo una fea lesión en el pasado.

—S-seis meses… —musitó.

—Seis meses —repitió Mitsui. Esperó a que el pelirrojo completara la frase, pero luego de un rato, seguía en silencio—. Seis meses ¿qué? —lo pinchó—. ¿Crees que soy adivino? ¿Seis meses para qué, exactamente?

—¡Sin jugar baloncesto! —explotó como una granada a la que quitaron el seguro demasiado pronto—. ¡Seis meses sin jugar baloncesto! —Tras lo cual se agarró la cabeza a dos manos.

Mitsui se quedó con la boca abierta. Frunció el ceño, se mordisqueó los labios, incluso negó repetidamente hasta que dejó caer ambas palmas sobre sus rodillas, sobresaltando a ambos.

—¡Idiota! —Su mano voló con vida propia hasta estrellarse duramente en la nuca de Hanamichi—. ¡Estúpido! ¡Te portas como un puto crío!

Hanamichi dio un nuevo respingo.

—¿Qué mierda?

—¡Andar llorando por los pasillos solo porque estarás seis meses fuera! ¡Pensamos que te habían prohibido volver a jugar! ¡Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado… estúpido! —Y le encajó otro certero palmetazo en plena nuca.

—¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? —Hanamichi estaba a punto de responder con un buen cabezazo, como en los viejos tiempos, pero se detuvo sin saber la razón.

—¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! —Lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta—. ¡Tienes al profesor Anzai hecho un manojo de nervios! ¿Quieres que sufra otro ataque cardiaco?

Golpe bajo. No se iba a quedar callado después de eso.

—¡Qué hipócrita eres… el maldito que no pudo soportar lesionarse y desapareció por dos años! —escupió.

—¡Por eso no quiero que cometas el mismo error! —Lo soltó de golpe; la espalda de Hanamichi dio en seco contra el respaldo de la banca—. A tu edad, también fui un estúpido. Pensé que todo estaba perdido. ¡Hice mierda el corazón de mi madre cuando dejé de llegar a casa por andar perdiendo el tiempo en las calles! ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si le hubiera hecho caso a los médicos en el tratamiento que me dieron? ¿Si no me las hubiera dado de _hombre invencible_? —Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Que habríamos ganado el Campeonato Nacional. Tal vez no en mi primer año, pero lo habría conseguido. Ese era mi maldito sueño… pero lo eché todo a perder, ¿y tú quieres seguir el mismo camino que yo? ¡Puto crío!

Hanamichi bajó las revoluciones en ese mismo instante.

—¿Cómo voy a ganar el Campeonato Nacional si no puedo jugar? —balbuceó despacio.

—Lo harás. —Mitsui enderezó la postura, cruzándose de brazos—. Eres una bestia. Te recuperarás y volverás a importunarnos a todos. Pero ¡deja ya de hacerte la víctima! Qué desagradable eres.

Se quedaron en silencio por algún rato. Ya no hacía tanto frío.

—Eres una mierda, Mit-chi. —Un segundo más tarde, sonrió torcido.

El aludido le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Mira quién lo dice.

.

.

«Realmente se ve mejor», pensó Yohei mientras caminaba junto a Hanamichi en dirección a su casa. Este no le había comentado nada de su conversación con Mitsui, pero el cambio era evidente. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento volvería a hablar como antes. Qué bueno haberse decidido a arreglar un encuentro entre ellos; esperaba que Mitsui continuara apoyándolo en su recuperación.

Sacó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumarlo con verdaderas ganas, ¿hace cuánto que no lograba disfrutar del tabaco?

«Tal vez sea buen momento de decirle a Hanamichi que se venga a mi casa», reflexionó dando una honda aspiración. «El viejo se queja todos los días de la comida, pero creo que es solo para que Fujii vuelva a cocinarle. Se muere de envidia porque me trae comida regularmente. Qué idiota es».

_¡PUM!_

Yohei casi tiró el cilindro cuando escuchó un horrible golpe sordo, seguido del inconfundible crujido de algo que estaba comenzando a partirse.

—¡Hanamichi! —exclamó por inercia, comprendiendo que su mejor amigo le había dado un cabezazo al poste de luz más próximo. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió hacer algo así?

Hanamichi lo miró. Un hilillo de sangre le corrió por la frente, pero no era un daño grave. El que sí había sufrido un montón era el poste, que lucía una horrible abolladura y se notaba que seguiría partiéndose lentamente con el correr de las horas.

—¿En qué diablos estás pensando? —se quejó Yohei, jalándolo de un brazo para obligarlo a caminar rápido—. Si llaman a la policía te pondrán una multa por vandalismo. ¡Tú no piensas en nada, cabeza hueca!

—No me jodas, Yohei. —Sus ojos flamearon—. Y tú, ¿con qué moral me sermoneas? Se supone que habías dejado de fumar, ¿no? —Le apartó el cigarrillo de la boca con un manotazo.

El de pelo negro observó su delicioso vicio tirado en el suelo, todavía quemándose.

—Mierda. Si aparece un policía, te echaré la culpa.

—¡Qué asco de amigo!

Continuaron caminando molestándose el uno al otro como siempre. Yohei no hizo preguntas, y Hanamichi no le contó nada, pero estaba bien así. Sabía que le diría todo en cuanto estuviera preparado. Por ahora, era suficiente que volviera a su humor habitual.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa, mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le intentaba desordenar el impoluto cabello a su mejor amigo.

—¡Por fin! —Se apartó a tiempo para salvar el copete—. Pensé que te perderías el lanzamiento de la _Súper Famicom _**[1]**.

—Claro que no. Supongo que ya juntaste dinero para comprarla, ¿verdad?

Yohei se largó a reír. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Ahorró cada peso que le fue posible por alrededor de un año para comprar la afamada consola de videojuegos que Nintendo venía anunciando con «increíbles gráficos realistas y tiempos de carga jamás vistos».

—Predigo que te quedarás viviendo con nosotros varios meses —dijo en broma. Era un alivio que así fuera.

Hanamichi le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Estúpido.

Lo que, traducido al peculiar idioma que comparten los hermanos, significaba «te quiero» y «gracias».

* * *

**[1]** Conocida en occidente como «Súper Nintendo». Lanzada el 21 de noviembre de 1990.

.

.

**Me emocioné un poquito con esto.**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario o una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship HanaMi y del fanclub de Nanami Tsubasa XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	26. Con estas emociones en la balanza

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Hoy tendremos una buena dosis de romance (1313) XD.**  
**¡Todo mi amor para mi querida Saturnine Evenflow, que me acompaña siempre en mi loca vorágine de ideas! Espero que te guste el capi de hoy, y lo que se viene XD jajajajaja.**  
**¡Y, por supuesto, gracias a todos mis queridos lectores!**  
**Si ven algún error, no se preocupen, será corregido en las próximas horas. Esto me pasa porque suelo escribir de noche xD y corregir de día T_T jajajajajaa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Con estas emociones en la balanza.**

En el hogar de los Mito, un chico pelirrojo casi se desollaba los dedos pulsando botones en el control de la _nuevísima_ Súper Famicom, recién comprada por Yohei apenas salió a la venta. Tuvo que pelearse con un montón de gente para conseguirla y casi no lo logra, porque se acabó el stock inicial prácticamente de inmediato; sin embargo, su mejor cara de maleante le sirvió para que la gente se apartara de su camino.

Yohei miró a Hanamichi vociferando insultos al televisor. Conocía la forma en que enfrentaba los dramas de su vida a la perfección: primero podía pasar semanas sin hablar, por completo ensimismado en sus problemas. Tras salir de la mudez se iba al extremo opuesto: parecía más animado que nunca, realizaba cualquier actividad que lo distrajera, y quitaba importancia a sus semanas de mutismo si alguien le comentaba alguna cosa al respecto. Yohei estaba a la espera de la última etapa, esa en que echaba fuera todo lo que le aquejaba y cerraba el ciclo por fin, pero viéndolo desquitarse a punta de maldiciones en contra del pobre fontanero Mario, que no paraba de saltar en su mundo virtual, no tuvo corazón de obligarlo a ello y se convenció de que solo podía esperar a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

—¡Pero salta, _bigotón de mierda_! —exclamó el pelirrojo, moviéndose como si pudiera controlar a Mario con su propio cuerpo.

—No va a llegar más alto por tus insultos —se burló Ryusei Mito, que llevaba una toalla encima del cabello mojado y ya se había colocado ropa de andar por casa, aunque apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

—Hanamichi, mañana tienes que ir a rehabilitación de nuevo, no puedes volver a faltar. —Yohei no se proponía ser duro, pero su voz emergió firme de todas maneras.

Durante su silencio, Hanamichi no asistió al hospital para hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación a los cuales se había comprometido, por lo que Anzai y él recibieron una buena regañina cuando regresaron a ver al médico a cargo de su recuperación, luego de que volviera a hablar.

—Sí, sí —dijo Hanamichi sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras.

Yohei miró a su padre dándole a entender que esperaba contar con él para que lo llevara. Este le confirmó su ayuda con un rápido asentimiento.

El teléfono sonó en ese instante. Yohei, que estaba haciendo los deberes escolares, se levantó de un salto para ir a contestar.

—¿Hola?… ¡Sí! ¿Cómo estás? —Hizo una pausa para escuchar—. Todo va bien. Me… está yendo mejor en esa asignatura. Bastante mejor, aunque todavía me falta un poco…

Hanamichi dejó que su oreja creciera para escuchar la conversación de Yohei. Podía hacer eso y jugar al mismo tiempo, era una habilidad que le tomó años desarrollar, y a la que le sacaba un montón de provecho.

—… creo que en unos días me irá muy bien en eso… sí, claro que te avisaré. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti con tu… asignatura? ¿Sin avances? Qué lástima. Bueno, te llamaré después. ¡Adiós!

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —preguntó Sakuragi sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Yohei se sorprendió. No esperó a que terminara de colgar para preguntarle.

—¿Estás celoso? —Eligió responder con una broma.

Hanamichi le mostró su largo dedo medio por un segundo, tras el cual se enfocó nuevamente en pasar aquel horrible nivel de _Super Mario World_ que lo hacía perder una y otra vez desde hace rato.

—Hana-chan, no seas grosero —dijo Ryusei revolviéndole el cabello rojo con una mano, pero su tono no era de censura. La verdad era que siempre disfrutaba mucho viendo a su hijo biológico y al _adoptado_ tener sus pequeñas batallas verbales.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor me iré a hacer los deberes en casa de Fujii. Aquí es imposible concentrarme. —Cogió sus cuadernos y libros para echarlos en el bolso de colegio, que tenía en su habitación.

Ryusei y Hanamichi silbaron al mismo tiempo. El segundo agregó también un chillido insinuante, provocando que Yohei le devolviera el gesto obsceno mostrándole también el dedo medio.

—Envidioso. Y tú, viejo, ¿cuántas novias tienes al día de hoy? —espetó en tono sugerente.

—Qué niño tan maleducado. —Puso los brazos en jarra—. Mira que cuestionar a tu propio padre…

«Está eludiendo mi pregunta. Dos novias, al menos», reflexionó Yohei mientras preparaba el bolso, complacido de su propia inteligencia. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se dirigió nuevamente al teléfono y llamó a su novia para avisarle que llegaría más temprano de lo que tenían acordado. Tras colgar, dirigió una mirada divertida a Hanamichi y su padre antes de coger el bolso y detenerse en la entrada.

—Les dejé comida hecha. Me largo —anunció calzándose los zapatos—. No me esperen para cenar.

—¡Ah, claro, porque a ti te alimenta Fujii-chan! ¡Qué envidia me das! —se quejó Ryusei con un suspiro trágico.

—Dile a alguna de _tus mujeres_ que te cocine, o mejor aprende a hacerlo tú mismo.

—¡Yohei, haz que Fujii-chan me mande pan de melón como la semana pasada! —Presionó caóticamente las teclas del mando, pero no pudo evitar la desgracia—. ¡No, mierda, me caí otra vez!

El muchacho salió de la casa muerto de risa. Desde la conversación con Mitsui, acontecida poco más de una semana atrás, que estuvo posponiendo ir a casa de Fujii porque quería asegurarse de que Hanamichi estuviera lidiando bien con su depresión. Aunque ya hablaba de nuevo y fingía que todo iba bien, por dentro seguía dolido. Pero gracias a su padre podía estar más tranquilo, ya que él tomaba su lugar cuando no andaba cerca, y como Hanamichi se encontraba mucho mejor, podía dedicarle tiempo de calidad a su novia.

Yohei se sintió un poco culpable al principio por no prestarle atención en casi un mes. Durante ese periodo se vieron por espacios de tiempo muy cortos, básicamente en los que ella se acercaba para entregarle una bolsa llena de comida. A Yohei le fue imposible convencerla de que podía cocinar sin problemas; Fujii lo sabía, pero quería serle de utilidad, lo añoraba, y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue por medio de la comida.

—Lo aceptaré porque es lo que quieres, pero ten presente que eres mi novia, no mi empleada —le recordó en esa ocasión con un tono de voz que mezclaba ternura y algo de firmeza—. No estás obligada a cocinarme ni a atenderme. Puedo encargarme de todo sin que me ayudes, y eso vale también para el idiota de mi padre.

—Sé que es así, pero Sakuragi-kun te necesita, y yo cocino todos los días… así que déjame ayudarte, por favor —le había respondido Fujii, su rostro brillante de rubor.

Yohei sonrió. En verdad su novia era una niña _demasiado_ buena para ser verdad. Y eso le inquietaba un poco en algunas ocasiones, porque le hacía pensar que podría esconder algo esforzándose en parecer perfecta…

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino. Tocó el timbre de la enorme reja metálica que separaba la calle de la propiedad, y esperó a que ella le abriera. Tener un portero automático instalado no era nada barato, uno de los tantos detalles que le hacían ver cuánto dinero tenía la familia Koizumi. Pero él prefería que fuera así. Con una cámara instalada afuera, ella podía ver desde adentro quién esperaba y abrirle… o llamar a la policía de ser necesario.

Tragó saliva. Odiaba cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaban en esa dirección. Creía que el asunto de Ginta Koizumi estaba enterrado, pero la conversación que sostuvo con Narita, «el estúpido amigo de Fujii» como solía llamarlo al hablar de él con Sakuragi, fue encendiendo cada vez más alarmas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Tenía un sexto sentido muy desarrollado cuando se trataba de conflictos, no sabía si por los años que llevaba al lado de Hanamichi o por causas naturales de la vida, el hecho era que casi siempre tenía razón de preocuparse cuando algo no le cuadraba por completo. No pensó en ello mientras Hanamichi estuvo funcionando en piloto automático, pero en cuanto este volvió en sí y pudo concentrarse nuevamente en Fujii, sintió que el asunto no estaba para nada cerrado. Había cabos sueltos. Y no le gustaba para nada.

El sonido de la puerta destrabándose lo sacó de su oscura reflexión. Si Fujii lo veía con esa cara se iba a preocupar, por lo que sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se concentró en recuerdos agradables mientras cerraba tras su espalda. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió, dejando luego sus zapatos en el espacio designado para ello.

Fujii lo esperaba con té caliente, como siempre cuando lo recibía para estudiar. Pero en esa ocasión el ambiente que los rodeaba era un poco diferente pues se mantuvieron, de cierta forma, un poco separados mientras Hanamichi pasaba la peor parte de su tristeza.

Ella no culpaba a Yohei en absoluto. Si debía ser sincera, aquel comportamiento tan entregado la enamoraba todavía más, puesto que su lealtad fue lo primero que supo que le gustaba de él cuando recién lo estaba conociendo.

—Qué bonita —la alabó Yohei acercándose. Fujii se encogió un poco en su rincón.

El muchacho respondió con una sonrisa. Escrutó con atención los aretes que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y también en el cintillo color invierno que descansaba sobre su cabello, apartando un poco el flequillo de su rostro armonioso. Ella entornó los ojos hacia un costado, ruborizándose.

Yohei le tomó la cara con una de sus manos para besarla profundo, insistente, ansioso como estaba, y la mano que tenía libre la enredó en torno a su cintura para sujetarla en cuanto empezara a perder fuerzas, lo cual ocurrió bastante pronto. Mientras la besaba se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos el tacto suave de sus caderas y la estrechez de su espalda, muy pequeña en comparación a la suya. Era mucho más de lo que había previsto en un inicio, y trató de no preocuparse, pero su naturaleza analítica le prevenía de no volverse idiota con el amor.

«Ah, qué diablos», se rindió finalmente a sus sentimientos mientras lamía el interior de la boca de Fujii con la textura satinada de su lengua. Calculó que le quedaban alrededor de tres segundos antes de que ella se apartara para coger oxígeno, pero se sorprendió cuando el tiempo transcurrió y seguía respondiendo a sus juegos con idéntico entusiasmo.

Continuaron besándose por un par de minutos hasta que Yohei rompió el esquema habitual entre ellos propiciando él mismo la separación de sus bocas acezando como si hubiera corrido un montón de kilómetros sin parar. Fujii dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho de forma lánguida, reacción habitual cuando era sobreestimulada.

—_Hmmm_… Podría quedarme así todo el día, pero eso afectaría mis calificaciones, así que deberíamos dejarlo por un rato… —Pero contradijo la última parte abrazándola con fuerza e impidiéndole apartarse.

Fujii respondió enganchando las manos en su espalda. Necesitaba solventar un poco la ausencia de contacto sufrida en esas semanas.

El té ya se había enfriado cuando los dos adolescentes por fin fueron capaces de separarse para hacer los deberes y estudiar con miras a los exámenes de fin de año, precursores de los más complejos, que eran tomados poco antes del término del curso. Se acomodaron en la mesa de centro que siempre utilizaban con fines educativos, recostados sobre cómodos almohadones.

Yohei se puso a juguetear con el lápiz, girándolo cual hélice sobre sus dedos, movimiento que distraía a su novia en su objetivo de enseñarle el tiempo verbal inglés _pasado continuo_.

—_Agh_… de verdad, qué idioma tan horrible —se quejó frotando su cabello impoluto.

Un poco hastiado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la madera por medio de un movimiento brusco.

—Podrías intentar no pensar en japonés, sino directamente en inglés. —Fujii hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo, pero era tan poco hábil con el idioma extranjero como ella en geometría.

—¿Cómo voy a pensar en inglés si no lo _entiendo_?

—Yohei-kun… —Negó suavemente, luego cerró el libro que tenía sobre sus manos—. El pasado continuo es muy sencillo, más que el pasado simple, porque no necesitas aprenderte los verbos irregulares…

—Que ya se me olvidaron —la interrumpió sonriendo.

—… solo saber cómo conjugar el verbo auxiliar con cada pronombre personal —prosiguió ignorando el comentario—, y agregar «ing» a los verbos de acción. Revisa las notas que hice para ti.

—Eres demasiado buena… —dijo suspirando mientras se enderezaba.

Fujii lo miró con cierta inquietud. Tenía ganas de decirle que se equivocaba, pero las palabras no llegaron a emerger. Era él quien le parecía _demasiado bueno_.

Tras un rato en que Yohei se aplicó sinceramente en desentrañar los misterios del pasado continuo, concluyó que había conseguido comprender un poco más de cómo armar una oración sin parecer un troglodita. Su pronunciación seguía siendo terrible, pero seguro que aprobaba el próximo examen, aunque fuera por la nota mínima.

Bostezó abriendo mucho la boca, luego estiró el cuerpo como si hubiera estado durmiendo en la misma posición toda la noche. Así de rígido se sentía. Soltó el lápiz, que rebotó sobre la mesa, y dejó ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca.

—Fujii. —Ella giró la cabeza en su dirección—. ¿Qué harás para navidad y año nuevo?

—Eh… —Tenía la ilusión de pasar ambas fechas con él, pero quizás no fuera posible si ya tenía planes—. Puede que mamá venga, o yo me vaya con ella a donde se encuentre. No sé.

—Mi mamá quiere conocerte. ¿Crees que te den permiso para venir a Tokio conmigo?

En ese momento, Fujii sintió que su corazón adquiría incluso más ritmo que algunas horas antes mientras se besaban saciando la necesidad creada por su reciente distancia física. Así como él, también dejó caer el lápiz, aunque en su caso fue por la sorpresa.

Llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo juntos –cerca de cinco meses– ¿y ya iba a conocer a la progenitora de Yohei? Le parecía tan maravilloso como aterrador. No obstante, al seguir cavilando en la situación reparó en el hecho de que ya conocía a su padre, así como Yohei a su mamá. ¿Por qué tenía miedo, entonces?

—¿Ves difícil que te den permiso? —le preguntó el chico, alarmado por su silencio—. Imagino que tu mamá se preocuparía. Puedo darte el teléfono de la mía para que conversen entre ellas, así estaría más tranquila, ¿verdad?

Él se tomaba todo con mucha calma, igual que siempre. Quizás debía aprender a ser más relajada y disfrutar de todo sin pensar hasta la extenuación.

—No habrá problema —murmuró apoyando la mejilla en la superficie de madera—… si mamá habla con ella. Mi papá no se mete en esas cosas.

Yohei volvió a recostarse en la mesa, quedando así cara a cara con Fujii. Extendió una mano para acariciarle el pómulo al tiempo que meditaba sobre ese progenitor del cual su novia casi nunca hablaba. Parecía ser un hombre muy ocupado, seguro que la industria hotelera era un negocio exigente y difícil de llevar.

O eso quería pensar, porque la alternativa era aceptar una frase de Fujii, pronunciada varios meses atrás: que él dejó de ir a casa cuando falleció el primogénito, Ginta.

«Mierda». Todo lo llevaba a pensar en él. Necesitaba…

—¿Quieres que te explique de nuevo el pasado continuo, Yohei-kun? —le preguntó Fujii al verlo mordisquearse el labio inferior como cada vez que estaba preocupado.

Yohei sonrió para tranquilizarla, acomodándole el cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Iba a tener que prestar más atención a sus expresiones faciales si realmente se proponía no preocuparla.

.

.

Hanamichi se había enviciado por completo con _Super Mario World_. Le gustaban los videojuegos, pero este en particular tenía la gracia de obligarlo a vaciar la mente, por lo que disfrutaba de algunas horas al día sin machacarse con su lesión a la espalda. Ryusei, Anzai, y algunas veces Yohei, lo llevaban al hospital para sus terapias día por medio. Pronto le tocaba el segundo control quincenal. No se sentía particularmente feliz de ir, pero si quería volver a jugar no le quedaba más remedio que hacer caso a los médicos, a sus amigos, a Mitsui, y a todos los que empezaron a presionarlo desde que volvió a hablar.

Por eso prefería mantenerse en silencio cuando estaba pasando por una tragedia interna, porque nadie se le acercaba a darle su opinión sobre cómo enfrentar un momento difícil.

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez esa tarde. ¿Quién diablos molestaba tanto un sábado? Esa persona debía contar con mucho tiempo libre. No podían ser las novias de Ryusei, porque sabía que este nunca daba el número de su casa –para eso utilizaba el _beeper_– y además estaba trabajando, igual que Yohei, así que tampoco era la novia de este último.

«Maldita sea», pensó arrojando el mando al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Lo iba a volver loco el timbre enervante de aquel aparato. Se levantó del suelo todavía gruñendo obscenidades entre dientes. Se iba a enterar quien estuviera llamando, y si era un vendedor, le iba a recomendar empalarse bien el escobillón en…

—¿Quién llama? —Su tono carecía por completo de amabilidad.

—_¡Hanamichi-kun, no me lo creo! ¿En verdad eres tú? —_chilló una aguda voz al otro lado de la línea.

«¡Nanami-san!». Entonces, Hanamichi cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin hablar con ella, ¿estaría preocupada?

Iba a responder su pregunta, pero la niña se lanzó a hablar con celeridad, casi sin pausas entre frases, a hablarle de todo lo que le había ocurrido durante tantas semanas sin conversar, de modo que le dificultó un montón comprender qué estaba explicando. Partió con un «¡estuve muy preocupada!», luego pasó por «¡no podía comunicarme contigo!» y llegó a «¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?» en tiempo récord.

—Eh, no —dijo muy mareado.

—_¡Ven a verme! Vamos a jugar la final de fútbol interescolar de secundarias. Mi escuela lleva dos años consecutivos participando y esperamos ganar por fin este año, ¡por favor ven, Hanamichi-kun!_

El pobre pelirrojo se vio aceptando la invitación casi sin darse cuenta, comprometiéndose a estar al día siguiente en el estadio municipal de Atsugi a las diez de la mañana.

Seguía aturdido cuando Yohei llegó de trabajar alrededor de las ocho, y le explicó a grandes rasgos sus planes para el domingo.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ir? —preguntó el de cabello negro en tanto aliñaba el pescado que iba a poner a cocerse al vapor.

—Nanami-san fue _bastante_ convincente. Igual me gusta el fútbol, así que no me voy a aburrir.

Yohei se mordió los labios sin emitir comentarios. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones con que Nanami le había invitado al juego de fútbol, incluso creía que tener contacto con gente diferente podía ayudarle, pero… había algo que le inquietaba.

.

.

—¡Hanamichi-kun, por aquí!

El aludido siguió la dirección de la voz de Nanami aquel frío domingo de diciembre con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. En el hospital le habían ordenado utilizar una faja lumbar cada vez que se desplazara distancias largas, así que gracias a ella estaba caminando un poco raro, pero al menos su espalda no dolía pese al hielo invernal que intentaba colarse entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

Se sorprendió mucho de ver a Nanami prácticamente trotando hacia él; había abandonado por completo las muletas y su desplazamiento parecía casi, casi normal. Se alegró por ella.

Claro que su alegría se transformó en bochorno cuando la niña, sin ningún miramiento, se lanzó a toquetearle la espalda y la cintura por medio de sus diminutas manos. El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir mucho calor en sus mejillas.

—P-por favor… —No sabía cómo pedirle que dejara de manosearlo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Hanamichi se olvidaba que Nanami era una jovencita casi de su edad por lo pequeña que se veía (y lo infantil que actuaba), pero cuando se portaba de esa manera tan confianzuda la certeza de que tenía quince años y no doce lo atacaba con fuerza bruta.

—¿Por qué no me llamabas? —se quejó Nanami apretando los labios—. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Parecía una chiquilla enfurruñada.

—_Somos_ amigos —le aclaró Hanamichi algo exasperado—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Todo está bien. Yo estoy _bien_. ¿No lo ves?

—¡Pero desapareciste por semanas!

—¡Qué insistente! —la cortó en seco—. ¡El genio Sakuragi está en perfecto estado! ¿De verdad crees que algo así podría afectarme _tanto_?

—P-pero… ¿y el Campeonato Nacional? —Nanami no entendía que era mala idea insistir con preguntas a quien no deseaba dar respuestas.

Hanamichi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y si se hubiera tratado de un hombre, le habría encestado un cabezazo para acabar con la situación. Pero no, Nanami era una chica, y él jamás le pondría el dedo encima a una mujer.

Justamente por eso casi le dio un ataque cuando vio a un apuesto muchacho acercarse a Nanami por detrás y darle un coscorrón justo en el centro de la cabeza.

—¡Auch!

—Tú no sabes cuándo estás siendo molesta —espetó el autor del agravio—. Perdónala —dijo mirando al recién llegado—. Eres Hanamichi-kun, ¿verdad? Disculpa por usar tu nombre, pero no conozco tu apellido.

—Eh… Sakuragi —dijo mirándolo con profunda extrañeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Hideki Nakajima. La mánager nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

«¿Nakajima?». Lo observó con cuidado. Debía medir más o menos lo mismo que Yohei, aunque su torso era un poco más delgado. Pero sus piernas, como buen futbolista, eran fuertes y gruesas. Llevaba el pelo caído sobre los ojos, corto atrás y a los lados, y sus ojos oscuros transmitían una fiera resolución.

«Nakajima». Le sonaba ese apellido, pero no recordó de quién se trataba hasta que vio a Nanami roja como un tomate sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Capitán Tsubasa! —gritó señalándolo.

—Capitán… ¿qué? —escupió el jovencito—. ¿Crees que soy como Tsubasa Ōzora solo porque juego fútbol? Qué asco.

—¿Asco? ¡Para que lo sepas, ese nombre no te lo puse yo! —exclamó comenzando a enfadarse.

—Menos mal, porque _detesto_ ese manga.

Nanami se puso a gesticular frenéticamente a espaldas de Nakajima para evitar que Sakuragi la delatara con el nombre. Armó varias letras con su cuerpo en las posiciones más extrañas, hasta que a Hanamichi se le pasó la rabia y terminó riendo por lo ridícula que se veía.

—¡Hanamichi-kun juega baloncesto! —gritó Nanami para distraer a Nakajima.

—Lo has dicho como mil veces —murmuró exasperado—, y es bastante obvio viendo su estatura. De verdad, lamento que conocieras a esta niña tan pesada mientras estabas en el hospital. —Picó varias veces la coronilla de Nanami con la punta del dedo.

Ella se reía, por lo que Hanamichi supuso que no le estaba haciendo daño, aunque ver algo así le resultaba muy curioso. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto un tipo que no era gentil con ella? Qué extraño.

—Eres muy rara —le dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Nanami no supo a qué se refería, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz de que Sakuragi conociera a Nakajima que le sonrió a todo lo que daba su boca. La llamaban «rara» tan seguido que esa palabra ya no la afectaba.

—Vamos, mánager —la instó Nakajima—. Tenemos que ganar esta final.

—Hanamichi-kun, te quedarás al juego, ¿verdad? Luego podemos ir a comer ramen, ¡yo invito! —profirió orgullosa.

«¡Comida gratis!», gritó Hanamichi en su fuero interno. Se iba a quedar de todas formas, pero la invitación a un ramen caliente en invierno era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla. Palmeó animadamente la espalda de Nakajima mientras reía con todas sus ganas.

—¡Has tenido la suerte de toparte conmigo justo en la final! Te voy a traspasar toda mi genialidad para que metas un montón de goles. —Puso las manos como si sostuviera una pequeña bola imaginaria y se concentró al máximo apuntando hacia el cuerpo de Nakajima, mientras repetía «buena suerte» una y otra vez entre dientes.

—_Oohh_, ¡puedo ver la energía! ¡Puedo ver la energía! —chilló Nanami saltando.

—¡Quédate quieta o te vas a joder la rodilla de nuevo! —ladró el capitán del equipo.

Nanami paró de inmediato, y Hanamichi reparó en que no parecía asustada, sino feliz… otra vez. No la comprendía en absoluto. Y esa extrañeza lo acompañó casi todo el partido que presenció desde el asiento que Nanami le había reservado.

Pero hubo algo más que llamó su atención, reemplazando por completo los pensamientos sobre el aparente masoquismo de Nanami. Algo que lo hizo sentir como si un peso se alojara en su pecho, negándose a dejarlo en paz. Algo que habría preferido ignorar hasta que su lesión fuera cosa del pasado, convertida solo en un recuerdo amargo.

Algo que le hizo levantarse del asiento y largarse sin esperar a felicitar a su amiga cuando la secundaria Tomei se llevó la victoria por sobre su rival, coronándose como campeones del torneo interescolar.

.

.

**Bueno, ¿qué habrá pasado con Hanamichi? ¿Tendrá razón Yohei de estar preocupado?**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ;)**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	27. Ser solo amigos es frustrante

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**El día de hoy sufrí un serio retraso debido a graves incidentes ocurridos en mi país, Chile. Es por ello que debí publicar mucho más tarde, pero aquí estamos xD siento que siempre digo lo mismo XD jajajajajajaja.**

**Amiga Saturnine Evenflow: ¡te quiero mucho! Hanamichi y Sendoh en este capítulo son dedicados a ti :') **

**Si ven algún error, no se preocupen, será corregido en las próximas horas. Esto me pasa porque suelo escribir de noche xD y corregir de día T_T jajajajajaa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Ser solo amigos es frustrante.**

—¡Hanamichi-kun! ¿Viste eso? ¡Ganamos! —Nanami llegó casi al trote a donde había visto sentado a su amigo pelirrojo—. ¿Hanamichi-kun?

Pronunció el nombre de Hanamichi unas cuantas veces más, hasta convencerse de que no se encontraba allí. Las butacas estaban vaciándose de personas desde hacía un buen rato.

«¿Habrá ido al baño?», pensó confundida. Era posible, puesto que lo sorprendió a mitad del juego bebiendo una soda extra grande. Claro que no se lo pensó mucho, siendo tan alto necesitaba mucha más hidratación que ella.

Recordó haberlo saludado agitando los brazos, y él respondió matándose de risa. No sabía la razón, pero también rio.

«¿Dónde estará?». Los minutos seguían corriendo y su amigo no regresaba. Nanami se quedó sentada en el lugar que Hanamichi había ocupado, balanceando las piernas como una niña pequeña.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Nakajima acercándose. Tenía una toalla en la mano con la que se secaba el sudor del rostro y el cuello, que caía casi a chorros luego de noventa minutos corriendo alrededor de la cancha de fútbol.

—Esperar a Hanamichi-kun. Pensaba que fue al baño, pero no ha vuelto…

Nakajima hundió la cara en la toalla gruñendo disconforme.

—Realmente no te enteras de _nada_ —espetó. Nanami dio un respingo, luego se volteó hacia él—. Ese amigo tuyo es el que está lesionado de la espalda, ¿no? —La muchacha asintió—. Y dime, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que era una pésima idea hacerlo venir?

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo solo quería que se distrajera! —exclamó a punto de lloriquear.

Nakajima dejó caer sus nudillos sobre la cabeza de Nanami para llamarle la atención y evitar que empezara con sus berrinches de niña malcriada.

—No dije que hayas actuado de mala fe, mánager. Pero está muy claro que no te pones en su lugar.

«Que no me pongo en su lugar…», repitió en la seguridad de sus pensamientos. No comprendía bien a qué se refería el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero era claro que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

—Vamos con los demás.

—¡Nakajima-kun! Dime qué es lo que no entiendo, por favor… —le rogó tironeando su camiseta empapada de sudor.

—Si fueras tú… si tú jugaras fútbol con nosotros y por tu rodilla —apuntó hacia ella con el mentón— no pudieras participar del torneo, ¿cómo te sentirías de ver al equipo triunfando sin ti?

—P-pero… Hanamichi-kun juega… ¿baloncesto…? —titubeó como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

—Dime que no eres tan idiota. ¡Es el contexto, no el deporte! Seguro que Sakuragi-kun debe haber añorado el basquetbol más que nunca gracias a tu maravillosa idea.

Las frías palabras de Nakajima hicieron que Nanami sintiera el invierno de Japón dentro del cuerpo, como si se le hubiera colado a través de la piel y hubiese hecho estragos en su pecho y su estómago. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que su invitación tuviera esa clase de consecuencias.

La mirada se le iba entre el equipo del cual era mánager y la dirección que posiblemente tomó Hanamichi para ausentarse del lugar. Vaciló unas cuantas veces. Quería ir a buscarlo, disculparse, escuchar de su propia boca qué pasó, si el capitán estaba en lo cierto y ella había metido la pata, pero también tenía un deber que cumplir.

—Déjalo en paz —le dijo Nakajima—, te llamará cuando esté bien.

.

.

Ese día, Yohei regresó del trabajo un poco más temprano de lo usual. Estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando sintió que la puerta de su casa se cerraba de golpe; el único con esa horrible costumbre era Hanamichi, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de cerciorarse que era él atravesando el umbral hecho una furia. Incluso sus pisadas, que normalmente sonaban fuerte, retumbaban más que nunca.

Hanamichi abrió la puerta corredera que daba a su cuarto de un solo envión.

—No sé si saludarte, o de plano despedirme —le dijo Yohei mientras se colocaba una camiseta gruesa de color blanco—. ¿Qué pasó?

Tras unos segundos, y dado que Hanamichi no le daba respuesta, entrecerró un poco los ojos con el objetivo de calcular su estado de ánimo. No parecía con ganas de quedarse callado como las semanas anteriores, más bien todo lo contrario: su rostro se veía contraído, como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a gritar.

—Vas a reventar si sigues conteniéndote. ¿Quieres comer algo? —le dijo luego de una pausa. La comida siempre daba buenos resultados con él, a menos que estuviera demasiado agobiado.

No era el caso, al menos en esta ocasión.

—Nanami-san se enfadará conmigo por no quedarme a comer ramen —exhaló revolviéndose el pelo. Yohei torció el gesto—. Me había invitado ella.

—Ajá.

Ambos mantuvieron la boca cerrada, Yohei esperando a que Hanamichi le contara lo que ocurría, y este pensando en cómo eludir el asunto. Pero terminó explotando, igual que siempre, cuando la mirada de Yohei se clavó en él exigiendo una explicación.

—¡La secundaria Tomei ganó el campeonato interescolar!

El de cabello negro destrabó la mandíbula unos cuantos centímetros. Así que de eso se trataba.

Hanamichi se dejó caer en el suelo de tatami todavía rascándose la cabeza.

—Me siento idiota. No debería haberme ido, pero… —Hasta ahí llegó.

Yohei no dejó de reparar en lo mucho que Hanamichi había madurado en esos meses jugando baloncesto, especialmente gracias a su último juego contra Sannoh. Era un poco menos arrogante y pretencioso, se preocupaba menos de lucirse y más de rendir en pos del bien común, características que también arrastró a su forma de relacionarse con los demás.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, luego se agachó frente a él.

—… pero te dio envidia ver la unión que compartía el equipo de fútbol, ¿verdad? —adivinó con un dejo de empatía—. Quieres volver a sentir eso con tus compañeros.

Hanamichi no respondió, solo desvió la mirada hacia un costado recordando lo que vio mientras bebía su soda extra grande en las gradas del estadio.

Camaradería. Eso era lo que reinaba entre Nanami y sus compañeros cuando Nakajima marcó el tercer gol a favor de Tomei, dándoles la victoria con el pitazo final del réferi.

Compañerismo. Agradecimiento. Unión. Fraternidad.

Cuando se abrazaron entre todos, Hanamichi experimentó verdadero dolor, como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho y se lo partiera en dos. Recordó el día en que ayudó a su equipo a clasificar para el Campeonato Nacional de Verano derrotando al poderoso Ryonan; cómo celebraron junto a Anzai, y esa mirada de profundo orgullo que no escondió una vez lo dejaron descansar nuevamente en su habitación de hospital. «Ustedes son muy fuertes», había repetido el redondo entrenador a sus emocionados alumnos.

¿Por qué tenía que mantenerse lejos de eso? ¿Lejos del deporte que le había robado el corazón?

Yohei captó fácilmente lo que no estaba explicando en voz alta.

—No te pongas ansioso —manifestó en tono suave—. Mitsui ya te lo dijo; regresarás a jugar. Tienes un montón de tiempo para brillar otra vez.

—¿Y si he olvidado todo lo que aprendí? —dijo con mucha dificultad.

El muchacho ya estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

—Pero tú eres un genio —le recordó animadamente—. Apenas tengas el balón en tus manos sabrás qué hacer. Puede que te sientas un poco oxidado, pero nada que no pueda resolverse practicando. Ayako-san no te va a dejar tranquilo hasta que vuelvas a recuperar el ritmo.

En el pasado, Hanamichi hubiese reaccionado a esas palabras con sus risotadas arrogantes («¡Yohei admitió que soy un genio!», habría pensado), pero ahora solo se limitó a asentir una vez, con la boca convertida en una línea recta, ligeramente trémula.

—Ven, vamos a almorzar —Yohei cogió su billetera y se la echó al bolsillo trasero del pantalón—, los demás idiotas están en el _Danny's_. —Era el local de comida favorito de Hanamichi y su Ejército.

El pelirrojo asintió poniéndose de pie. Distraerse con su grupo de amigos era un excelente panorama para aquel sábado, que no había partido muy bien.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la casa dispuestos a comer hasta reventar, y no habían regresado aún cuando el teléfono sonó varias veces sin ser atendido.

.

.

Domingo en la tarde, hogar de los Mito.

Ryusei se encontraba fuera en una cita. Hanamichi estaba de visita en su propia casa, a una calle de distancia, para limpiarla del polvo acumulado en sus semanas de ausencia. Y Yohei se dedicaba a estudiar recostado en el sillón para los próximos exámenes; no era un alumno brillante, más bien promedio, pero esperaba superarlos adecuadamente para no preocuparse por pasar de curso. Pronto se convertiría en alumno de segundo año, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, y supuso que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad ya empezaban a preocuparse acerca de cómo enfrentarían su futuro.

De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Yohei se levantó del sillón para contestarlo, y estuvo a punto de quedarse sordo cuando la aguda voz de Nanami irrumpió en el auricular con un montón de palabras balbuceadas a través de un enervante llanto nervioso.

—¡Cálmate! ¡No entiendo nada! —le pidió Yohei tras unos segundos. Era imposible comprender una sola palabra con ese lloriqueo.

—_¡Hanamichi-kun me odia, soy tan idiota! _—Eso sí se le escuchó con claridad—. _Yo solo quería animarlo, ¡pero nunca me imaginé que resultaría así! Y si no quiere atenderme… necesito pedirle que me perdone, ¿crees que lo haga? Pero ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él, no puedo explicarle nada… ¿está ahí contigo? Dile por favor…_

Y no se callaba nunca. A Yohei comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, no supo si por culpa de esa voz aguda o por haber estado más de una hora leyendo historia japonesa sin parar.

Cogió mucho aire, luego exhaló para oxigenarse bien antes de enfrentar la histeria de Nanami.

—Primero: deja de llorar —ordenó lo más tranquilo posible. La escuchó sorber e inspirar hondo de manera entrecortada—. Bien. No más lágrimas; Hanamichi no está enfadado contigo.

—_Mientes…_

—Odia la situación que le ha tocado vivir. Está buscando la forma de enfrentar todo esto lo mejor posible, pero te aseguro que no te culpa por nada. Sabe que tenías la mejor intención al haberlo invitado, de lo contrario, no habría ido. No es _tan_ idiota —concluyó riendo.

—_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _—Nanami continuaba al borde del llanto, pero al menos modulaba un poco mejor.

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo esperar. Lo mismo que nosotros.

La chica se quedó un momento en el más absoluto mutismo, para luego balbucear «gracias» antes de cortar la comunicación. Yohei observó el auricular como hipnotizado por alrededor de un minuto, tras el cual lo colocó en su posición original. Eso había estado muy raro.

.

.

Con las vacaciones de invierno a punto de iniciarse, el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku se mentalizó con fuerza para enfrentarse a Ryonan. Ambos grupos vieron sus fuerzas minadas debido a la migración de sus icónicos capitanes, Akagi y Uozumi respectivamente, más otros valiosos elementos de tercer año de preparatoria. Sin embargo, fue esa migración la que permitió a otros jugadores demostrar sus habilidades y posicionarse dentro de los equipos.

El entrenador Taoka se concentró en corregir por completo todos los errores que cometió en el partido de verano contra Shohoku, que le costaron la derrota y una seria bofetada a su ego. Taoka aceptó dicha bofetada con la entereza propia de sus años de experiencia, se dedicó a aprender en silencio de Anzai y en cómo se las arregló para unir a cinco chicos conflictivos y transformarlos en un equipo sólido. De esa forma, cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarlos nuevamente, instruyó al capitán Sendoh en cómo darle un baile inolvidable a los dirigidos por Anzai.

La ausencia de Sakuragi se hacía sentir. Ryota confiaba en él para obtener los rebotes del partido desde que vio lo hábil que era en ello (aunque nunca llegó a decírselo con exactitud), y no es que Shohoku no contara con buenos jugadores; de hecho, habían ganado ya varios partidos e iban con buen pie a clasificar nuevamente para el Campeonato Nacional. Sin embargo, era imposible desmarcarse de la huella que había dejado el carismático pelirrojo.

Hanamichi no pensaba perderse de observar aquel partido contra Sendoh y sus compañeros de Ryonan. Tomó asiento en la parte más alta del gimnasio y escondió las manos en la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Desde allí tenía un ángulo privilegiado para disfrutar del juego sin perderse detalle. Vio a ambos equipos entrar a la cancha, precalentar, saludarse, y su cuerpo reverberó el sonido del balón chocando contra el suelo. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Haruko como segunda mánager acompañando a Ayako en el espacio designado para el entrenador y sus asistentes.

El partido se inició. Los equipos se enfrentaron. Shohoku jugaba muy bien, pero Ryonan conseguía marcar más puntos que ellos.

Hanamichi tragó saliva sacando las manos de los bolsillos; los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo; toda su postura indicaba máxima tensión. Se moría por estar abajo, con sus compañeros en la cancha, obteniendo los rebotes, marcando algunos puntos, pero, por sobre todo, consiguiendo una oportunidad para ganar el Campeonato Nacional a nombre de Gori.

«Maldito Puercoespín», gruñó para sus adentros. «Juega incluso mejor de lo que recordaba».

No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Yohei, ubicado con el trío de idiotas en la parte más cercana a la cancha apoyando al equipo, que finalmente había decidido ir a ver el partido. Era un secreto, y en ese momento se felicitó más que nunca por haber tomado esa decisión. Con la gorra de la chaqueta entallada a fondo, cubriendo su cabeza hasta la frente y las orejas, se sentía resguardado de las miradas más indiscretas.

Porque Shohoku estaba perdiendo. Con Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Kakuta y Shiozaki. Estaban perdiendo por un escaso margen, pero se encontraban abajo en el marcador.

Incluso con Rukawa habiendo incrementado exponencialmente sus habilidades gracias al campamento juvenil en el que participó, Sendoh parecía iluminado y más feliz que nunca jugando contra él; fintaba de lado a lado, tiraba desde cualquier ángulo, y acertaba casi sin margen de error, convertido en una atractiva máquina imparable de anotar puntos y levantar los ánimos de sus compañeros. Su club de fans arrasó en gritos con el de Rukawa, aplastando aún más los vítores a favor de Shohoku.

El pitazo del árbitro marcó el final de un encuentro reñido. Ryonan se llevó la victoria, y con ello la posibilidad de continuar jugando y obtener el único puesto disponible al torneo de invierno. Eso era todo. Hasta ahí llegaba Shohoku.

Mitsui, de pie al medio de la cancha, permitió que todos vieran cómo lloraba de impotencia. No estaba solo, en las graderías su grupo de amigos, liderados por Norio Hotta, también lloraban poseídos por la tristeza más profunda: él no podría volver a jugar por Shohoku. Esta era su última oportunidad. Ya en marzo dejaría de ser un alumno de esa institución, y aunque decidió no entrar a la universidad –gracias a lo cual pudo jugar esa última vez con sus compañeros–, siempre guardó la esperanza de darle la enorme alegría al profesor Anzai de liderar al equipo a obtener el Campeonato Nacional. Haberle fallado a su mentor lo llenaba de un profundo desconsuelo muy impropio de su carácter.

En lo más alto de las graderías, Hanamichi sintió que una lágrima caía por su rostro y no hizo ademán de ocultarla. La dejó libre hasta que desapareció en la aspereza de su mentón. Sin embargo, cuando una segunda lágrima, y luego una tercera, volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, comprendió que estaba mucho peor de lo que creía.

Había llorado de rabia cuando confundió a un jugador de Kainan con Akagi y le dio un pase, precipitando la derrota de su equipo. También lloró de rabia cuando se vio obligado a mantenerse encerrado entre cuatro paredes para que su maldita espalda se recuperara de la lesión que amenazaba con truncarle su sueño de ser el mejor basquetbolista de todos. Pero solo recordaba haber llorado de impotencia cuando su padre falleció, y una réplica de ese sentimiento lo atacó cuando pensó que Anzai también moría en sus brazos.

Ese día, resguardado por la dura tela de su chaqueta en donde el gorro le cubría casi todo el rostro, ocultándolo de miradas curiosas, Hanamichi dejó que toda su frustración saliera a flote. Impotencia, ira, tristeza, se apoderaron de su pecho, y lo obligaron a desahogarse sollozando como si todo estuviera perdido.

No era su orgullo herido, era pura empatía. Y, por eso, todo aquel dolor resultaba mucho más intenso.

Esa noche, Yohei se quedó con él en su casa para escuchar todo lo que tenía guardado desde que su médico dictaminó que iba a estar seis meses más sin jugar baloncesto. El muchacho atendió sus palabras en silencio, y se sintió mejor al purgar la pena en compañía de quien mejor lo conocía en el mundo.

.

.

Cuando llegó navidad, Yohei planeó que su cita con Fujii fuese en un restaurante que daba justo a un enorme árbol navideño, en donde las parejas solían escribir sus nombres alrededor de una lamparilla transparente, la que contenía una vela encendida en el medio como símbolo de buenos y puros deseos. La chica se mostró muy entusiasmada en completar una tradición tan romántica, y anotó los nombres de ambos con su caligrafía redondeada. Estaba muy feliz, más aún de saber que el mejor amigo de su novio andaba de muy buen ánimo, lo que inevitablemente mejoraba su humor, y el de ella también. Yohei la besó por un buen rato, para luego explicarle que su regalo de navidad lo obtendría cuando estuvieran en Tokio. Fujii asintió entusiasmada, ¿qué le esperaría en esa ciudad? Su madre la había autorizado a asistir luego de conversar largo y tendido con la madre de Yohei.

El 31 de diciembre, la pareja tomó el tren desde la estación de Atsugi hacia la ciudad de Tokio, que se ubicaba a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de distancia. Fueron recibidos con la urbanidad característica de esa ciudad cosmopolita. Vivir allí era bastante caro, nos les cupo lugar a dudas tras caminar por el famoso cruce de Shibuya como recién salidos de un pueblito lejano. Fujii se apretó contra el brazo de Yohei temiendo perderse, y este le tomó la mano con más fuerza de la habitual.

Pronto arribaron al hogar de Koemi Suzuhara, quien volvió a utilizar su apellido de soltera después de divorciarse de Ryusei Mito.

Apenas vio a Yohei, la mujer lo abrazó y llenó su rostro de besos haciendo que el pobre muchacho se avergonzara visiblemente, aunque por dentro se sintiera muy feliz de estar nuevamente con su progenitora.

Quien también apareció en escena fue Haruka Mito, la hermana mayor de Yohei, que reaccionó igual a su madre para recibirlo. Fujii observó aquel despliegue de emociones con rostro anhelante. Adoraba la naturalidad con la que se comportaban, y una parte de ella envidió la indiscutible unión que experimentaban en esa familia, incluso cuando la mitad vivía en otra ciudad. Era muy distinto a sus padres…

—Hola, Fujii-chan —dijo Koemi con una delicada sonrisa que incluía dos hoyuelos iguales a los de Yohei—. Ryusei me contó de ti, ¡qué bonita eres!

Fujii se inclinó con una reverencia para saludarla, y también para ocultar el inevitable sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas al comprender que la expareja seguía comunicándose a pesar de haberse separado muchos años atrás. Esa revelación la tomó desprevenida.

—En serio, Yohei, ¿qué hiciste para conquistar a una chiquilla tan linda? Con lo gamberro que eres… —agregó Haruka muerta de risa.

—A mí me sorprende más que _tú_ tengas novio —respondió a la provocación con su habitual nota sarcástica.

«No puede hablar en serio», pensó Fujii mirando a la hermana de su novio con ojos brillantes. Haruka era muy bonita en su opinión, de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, rasgos faciales calcados a los de Koemi, pero teñidos también por los de su padre.

Entonces, Fujii se fijó en que la forma de los ojos de Yohei le venía por el lado de la madre, ya que eran algo más rasgados que los de Ryusei. También el perfilado de la boca, aunque el rictus burlón sí fuera herencia del padre.

Almorzaron tomándose el pelo entre ellos, por lo que Fujii comprendió que todos en esa familia compartían un sentido del humor bastante similar.

Luego de lavar bien toda la loza utilizada, Yohei le propuso a Fujii que durmiera un rato para no estar cansada en la noche.

—No preguntes el por qué; es una sorpresa —le dijo antes de que ella objetara su sugerencia—. Yo también lo haré.

.

.

Fujii nunca imaginó que pasaría la noche de fin de año acompañada de Yohei. Pero lo que estaba incluso más alejado de su imaginación era que, además, estaría disfrutando de la cuenta regresiva para medianoche con su novio… en un concierto de Bon Jovi. Abrió la boca y los ojos con manifiesto asombro en todo su semblante; no se lo habría creído jamás de no haberse encontrado haciendo la fila para entrar junto a Yohei, Haruka, y el novio de esta –Daichi–, ya que para ingresar requerían ir acompañados de alguien mayor de edad.

—¿Feliz navidad? —murmuró Yohei en el oído de Fujii, y sonó como una pregunta muy dulce.

Haruka y Daichi los miraron con tanta saña, que Yohei les advirtió de inmediato que se olvidaran de su presencia durante el concierto. Se encontrarían de nuevo a la salida para volver a casa, pero Haruka le explicó a su hermano que no regresaría a dormir. Fujii volteó el rostro, encendido de puro fuego, por lo que implicaba aquella frase tan natural en apariencia. Dio un vistazo a Yohei, que no parecía perturbado en absoluto… al menos, no en apariencia.

Ambas parejas tomaron distintos rumbos al ingresar en el estadio. El concierto dio inicio tras un rato de espera, en el que Fujii se apegó cada vez más a Yohei por toda la gente que tenía alrededor. Él se imaginaba que eso iba a ocurrir, y lo cierto era que no le molestaba en absoluto.

_Tokyo Road_ fue la primera canción del repertorio de la banda que interpretaron aquella noche, melodía habitual que utilizaban para abrir sus espectáculos en Japón. A pesar de encontrarse en pleno invierno, Fujii y Yohei pronto empezaron a sudar gracias a moverse constantemente en consonancia con todo el resto de los espectadores, que saltaban y gritaban como poseídos por el característico sonido _glam metal_ de la banda estadounidense.

El muchacho se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba para atársela a la cintura, con lo que su apariencia de chico malo se vio fuertemente acentuada. Aunque a Fujii no le gustaba que fumara porque odiaba las consecuencias del tabaquismo, habiéndolas experimentado en su niñez por su abuelo paterno, que murió de un enfisema pulmonar, en ese momento una oscura parte de sí misma a la que todavía no se habituaba del todo exigió verlo con un cigarrillo humeante en la boca. Se veía demasiado sexy como para ignorar aquel profundo deseo.

Tragó saliva varias veces en tanto el concierto seguía su curso, hasta que la agrupación hizo una pausa para hacer la cuenta regresiva. ¡Ya casi era medianoche!

El líder de Bon Jovi contó hacia atrás en inglés, con el público coreando su voz rasposa. «¡Feliz año 1991!», se oyó retumbar en todo el estadio cuando llegaron a cero. Yohei tomó a Fujii por la cintura, la giró hasta que le dio la cara y le plantó un beso sin importarle un cuerno si alguien los miraba.

Pero nadie lo hacía. El resto del público estaba demasiado metido en el concierto como para prestarle atención a una pareja adolescente que se mecía por completo a destiempo del animado ritmo que marcaba _You Give Love A Bad Name_.

Fujii tenía ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Yohei, y en una pausa para coger aire, se atrevió a mirarlo pestañeando rápidamente. El cabello que tanto se esforzaba en mantener ordenado había perdido su forma, seguramente por todo el calor, y el gel ya no estaba haciendo ningún efecto. Algunos mechones caían sobre su frente y el resto en cascada hacia delante y los costados, dándole una apariencia muy distinta; más sensual, más adulta, y menos gamberra. También más desafiante, pero a su autocontrol, del cual Fujii empezó a dudar seriamente en cuanto sus manos actuaron con vida propia hundiéndose en las hebras oscuras como había deseado hacer casi desde antes que empezaran a salir.

Yohei sabía que su novia tenía manos pequeñas, es por eso que cuando las sintió rascándole el cuero cabelludo estuvo a punto de ronronear. Era una sensación muy placentera y novedosa, tan estimulante que no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente mientras ella continuaba con las manos completamente perdidas en su pelo. Hizo que abriera la boca para lamer su interior una y otra vez, incansable, imparable, en tanto Bon Jovi continuaba tocando sus canciones más conocidas. Retiró uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Fujii y le cogió la mandíbula, sujetándola firme, luego acariciándola en la mejilla y alrededor de la oreja sin parar de besarla.

Se olvidaron por completo del oxígeno aquella noche rodeados de desconocidos. Fujii juraba que era la chica más feliz del universo, y se propuso atesorar cada etapa de su relación con el mayor ahínco.

Yohei, adolescente enamorado hasta los huesos, también hizo una promesa secreta: proteger a Fujii de cualquiera que osara amenazar su tranquilidad, sin intuir lo que iba a costarle su decisión varios meses más tarde.

.

.

**El concierto de Bon Jovi al que hago referencia es real. El 31 de diciembre de 1991, dicho grupo efectuó en Tokio un concierto para recibir el nuevo año junto a Cinderella, Skid Row y Quire Boys como teloneros. No hay nada al azar en esto xD jajajajaja. **

**Perdón por el final del capítulo, pero se viene el drama avanzando lentamente, y pues, no digan que no les advertí xD**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ;)**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	28. Necesito revertir esta difícil situación

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Así que ya hemos comenzado el año 1991 en la historia. Veamos qué pasó después del concierto de Bon Jovi XD (nada setsual, eh e.e faltan años para eso, la tía Stacy tiene serios problemas con el setso adolescente xD jajajajajajaj). **

**Amiga Saturnine Evenflow: ¡Te adoro! Hay HanaMi en este capítulo dedicado por entero a ti :') y varias cosas que hemos conversado también las trasladé a este capítulo... sé que las identificarás todas xD ¡eres la mejor!**

**¡Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores! Si ven algún error, no se preocupen, será corregido en las próximas horas. Esto me pasa porque suelo escribir de noche xD y corregir de día T_T jajajajajaa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Necesito revertir esta difícil situación.**

El concierto de Bon Jovi terminó cerca de la una de la madrugada. Como ya no había trenes funcionando a esa hora, Yohei se encargó de pedir un taxi entre la multitud de fanáticos que también buscaban llegar pronto a casa. Tras casi cuarenta minutos de espera, finalmente consiguieron tomar rumbo a la casa de Koemi Suzuhara.

El trayecto duró alrededor de veinte minutos debido a la alta congestión provocada por el espectáculo. Fujii no se dio cuenta de que su cabeza había caído rendida sobre el hombro de su novio, y que este no quiso despertarla hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —le susurró en el oído tras pagar el viaje.

Fujii se sobresaltó. No, nada de eso, le daba mucha vergüenza. El solo pensar en Yohei tomándola en brazos fue suficiente estímulo para hacerla despertar y salir del taxi dignamente. La energía le duró tanto como para darse una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes. Luego de eso, se dejó caer sobre el futón que Koemi había dispuesto para ella en su habitación, quedándose profundamente dormida por segunda vez.

Al día siguiente, se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo igual que hizo en casa de Ryusei. Koemi aceptó únicamente porque cuando su exmarido le habló de la muchacha destacó mucho su buena mano en la cocina.

Mientras Fujii cortaba vegetales con rapidez y eficacia, Koemi se acercó a su hijo tomando asiento a su lado en el mullido sofá de tres cuerpos.

—Ella va en serio contigo —afirmó sonriendo. Yohei se sonrojó levemente, pero asintió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres serio?

—Mamá. —Puso mala cara.

—Perdón, sé que no eres como Ryusei —se excusó divertida—, es solo que has crecido buena parte de tu adolescencia con él. Quería asegurarme de que no se te hubieran pegado sus malas costumbres.

La conversación era un poco incómoda para Yohei, considerando que un hijo adolescente suele evitar hablar de esas cosas con los padres. No obstante, Koemi parecía genuinamente interesada en saber lo que pensaba, a diferencia de Ryusei, que le habría tomado el pelo como el padre bromista y ligerito de genio que era.

—Me gusta de verdad —susurró observándola moverse por la pequeña cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa.

—Fujii-chan es muy apropiada para ti. —Asintió con la cabeza, como reafirmando sus palabras. Al ver que Yohei elevaba ambas cejas a la espera de una idea más completa, continuó hablando sin dejar de sonreír—. Tiene una voz dulce, parece ser muy tranquila, y seguro que es buena niña si tu papá habló maravillas de ella —acotó riendo—. Haruka y tú son chicos muy románticos. Disfruta el momento, Yohei.

El pobre muchacho apartó la mirada, nuevamente avergonzado. No se consideraba a sí mismo como un «chico romántico», ¿o sí lo era? Diablos, qué extraño se volvía todo por el hecho de encontrarse saliendo con alguien. Simplemente trataba a Fujii acorde a los sentimientos que despertaba en él, ¿eso significaba ser _romántico_?

Pensó en Hanamichi, el epítome del chico entregado, amoroso, pendiente… no le cabía duda de que la joven que correspondiera sus sentimientos tendría al mejor novio del mundo encarnado en ese pelirrojo idiota. Esperaba que Haruko se diera cuenta de eso alguna vez, o que Hanamichi dejara su obsesión por ella y siguiera adelante; cualquier opción le parecía favorable para su mejor amigo.

Pero Yohei no se parecía en nada a él. Yohei era amable por naturaleza, no sufría en absoluto de timidez, le encantaba la suavidad y pequeñez de las chicas, y antes de Fujii se limitaba a observarlas de lejos como pequeños puntos brillantes similares a las estrellas. Su carácter sarcástico no era muy del agrado en las féminas, y menos al enterarse de su amistad con un chico como Sakuragi, que sembraba terror a su paso. Por eso ninguna prestó atención a algo más profundo que su apariencia… hasta que conoció a Fujii. Recordaba cada uno de los encuentros que tuvieron, desde el primero en que se presentaron el uno al otro, pasando por una tarde de lluvia en que él la acompañó a esperar el autobús porque no tenía paraguas. También una mañana en la azotea de Shohoku, donde ella le dejó su pañuelo porque estuvo peleando y le sangraba la boca. Fujii le tenía miedo en ese entonces, y Yohei se moría por saber cuál era el motivo. Pero el recuerdo que más le gustaba era el de la enfermería luego del desastre que montó Mitsui en el gimnasio, en donde Fujii le curó las heridas del puño. La razón de rememorarlo con especial cariño era que, gracias a eso, supo que la chica le interesaba. Habiendo transcurrido diez meses de aquello, casi le sorprendía lo mucho que resplandecían los días desde entonces.

¿Era eso ser _romántico_?

Koemi se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había perdido en sus reflexiones, igual que hacía Ryusei cuando un tópico se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Sonrió con cariño, luego se puso de pie para asistir a Fujii en encontrar el wok adecuado para la comida que estaba preparando.

.

.

La segunda noche en casa de Koemi fue una que Fujii nunca olvidaría. Yohei dormía en la habitación de su hermana mayor; esta volvió a irse con su pareja pues tenían un viaje programado para celebrar un año de noviazgo, por lo que Fujii y la dueña de casa volvieron a compartir habitación. Tras acomodar los futones apagaron la luz para dormir… o esa era la intención, porque Koemi empezó a hablar casi de inmediato pidiendo saber detalles de cómo, cuándo y dónde su hijo y la tímida muchachita empezaron su relación. Fujii relató con algunas pausas nerviosas los hechos más relevantes, y Koemi se sorprendió gratamente de saber que Ryusei había sido tan correcto y educado con la chica, pues conocía muy bien la afición de este a las bromas de mal gusto.

—¿Ryusei te dio miedo, Fujii-chan?

—Un poco… al principio. Después comprendí que es muy gentil, como Yohei-kun… —respondió nerviosa.

—Esos dos se parecen mucho —comentó con una sonrisa tierna.

Fujii se dio cuenta de que Koemi parecía guardar mucho cariño por Ryusei, haciéndola preguntarse por qué se había separado.

—Quieres saber más, ¿verdad? —Fujii no supo qué responder—. Está bien, yo te hice muchas preguntas. Te voy a contar un poco sobre Ryusei y yo. No te vayas a quedar dormida.

—No, señora. —El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte.

Koemi se giró en el futón para quedar apoyada sobre su estómago. Tal vez fuera por la oscuridad que las rodeaba, pero la forma en que estaba sonriendo en ese minuto, con unos hoyuelos tan dulces, la hizo recordar un montón a Yohei, aunque el muchacho fuese prácticamente un clon de su padre.

—Conocí a Ryusei cuando iba en segundo año de preparatoria —inició el relato con voz suave y tranquila—. Corrían muchos rumores de que era un _playboy_ y vivía peleándose con quien fuera. ¿Fue amor a primera vista, tal vez? —se preguntó con un suspiro—. La verdad es que me parecía guapísimo. Llevaba el pelo largo y un pequeño arete en la oreja derecha que me volvía loca. No íbamos a la misma clase, así que yo me las arreglaba para encontrarlo en los recesos. Era bastante patético ahora que lo pienso —acotó—, porque inventaba cualquier excusa para hablarle.

»Algunos meses antes de terminar la preparatoria, me declaré. Le dije que no me importaban los rumores de que tenía varias chicas a la vez; yo solo lo quería a él. Y no me fue nada bien —explicó riendo.

Fujii también sonrió. No sabía que charlar de esa manera con una mujer mayor le haría tan bien. Eri Koizumi no dejaba de ser una madre cariñosa, pero percibió en Koemi un espíritu fuerte y accesible, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda: Yohei había sacado lo mejor de ambos padres. Y ella no estaba segura de haber heredado buenas cualidades de ninguno…

—Ryusei respondió a mi declaración diciendo que nunca me había visto como algo más que una amiga. —La mujer apretó los labios, como si todavía le disgustara el recuerdo a pesar de los veinte años que habían transcurrido desde entonces—. Creo que quise arrojarlo a las vías del tren, ¿cómo podía decirme eso? Me había perforado las orejas por él, llevaba el cabello más largo de lo que nos permitía la escuela, incluso me subía un poco la falda para que no me tapara las rodillas. —Fujii dejó escapar unas risitas imaginando la situación—. Pero nada. Yo no era suficiente para él… hasta que la situación se torció a mi favor.

—¿Cómo fue? —La historia le parecía muy atrapante.

—Nos encontramos durante un festival. Él iba con una de sus conquistas, y yo con un amigo que estaba interesado en mí (aunque en ese momento no lo sabía). Reaccioné muy mal a la presencia de esa chica, salí corriendo, y él fue tras de mí.

»Te lo advierto, Fujii-chan, que esto es como leer un manga _shoujo_: me caí, Ryusei se agachó a levantarme, y me abrazó. Así supe que me había mentido. «No estoy hecho para ser fiel», me dijo limpiándome la _yukata_, «y no quiero hacerte sufrir». Yo era demasiado joven para pensar con claridad, así que le repetí que lo único que me importaba era estar con él. Y así empezamos a salir.

Fujii tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir.

—Ryusei y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes —continuó Koemi entre susurros que se escuchaban con total claridad gracias al silencio de la noche—. Nuestros padres estaban algo consternados, pero aceptaron el matrimonio porque me había embarazado de Haruka —acotó cariñosamente—. A los veinte años arrendábamos una casa, yo era mamá primeriza y Ryusei se hizo cargo de todo estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo lo logró, pero estuvimos bien. Él sacó su carrera de contador, y al tercer año nació Yohei.

»Sí, estuvimos bien… al menos económicamente. Ryusei ya me había advertido de su naturaleza infiel. Sé que se esforzó mucho estando conmigo, pero él es quien es, y hago mi mea culpa por haber creído que podía cambiarlo.

Fujii se sobresaltó al percibir, como un sonido ambiente lejano, los ronquidos de Yohei en la otra habitación. Fue una distracción que agradeció en silencio, porque tenía ganas de llorar con la historia. Así que hizo todo lo contrario: se tapó la cara para no reír con la locomotora del cuarto contiguo. Su novio siempre se quejaba de Sakuragi, pero claramente nadie le había dicho que él también roncaba.

Al retomar su atención en Koemi, se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas tintadas de rojo.

—Usted… ¿todavía lo quiere? —Y cruzó los dedos al formular la pregunta, porque no quería ofenderla. Sin embargo, no podía evitar reparar en el cariño que impregnaba sus palabras cada vez que hablaba de su exmarido.

Koemi bajó un poco el rostro como si quisiera esconderse.

—Sí, Fujii-chan —confirmó en tono quebradizo—. Ryusei siempre será mi gran amor…es solo que no podemos estar juntos. Todos _somos quienes somos_, y no debemos estar con alguien esperando que se adapte a lo que nosotros queremos. —De pronto sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera despertando—. ¡Oh, pero no te preocupes por Yohei! Él y su hermana son dos románticos empedernidos. No tendrás problemas —finalizó sonriendo otra vez.

Fujii asintió, tras lo cual ambas mujeres se reacomodaron en los futones para, ahora sí, entregarse a una noche de buen sueño.

La muchacha aún podía escuchar los ronquidos de Yohei cuando se preguntó si, al igual que Koemi, había algo de su novio que no fuera de su agrado o que deseara cambiar.

Se complació porque no encontró nada… al menos, en ese momento.

.

.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, de pie a un costado de la entrada del _Moja Moja_, conocido restaurante de Atsugi en el cual el ramen era estrella, estaba comenzando a impacientarse conforme transcurría el tiempo y seguía helándose. Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos esperando y todavía no llegaba su acompañante. ¡Y en poco rato iba a morir de inanición! O de frío, ya no sabía cuál primero…

—¡Hanamichi-kun, perdón por la espera! —chilló una aguda voz a lo lejos.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó buscando al origen de ese grito con la mirada.

Nanami Tsubasa apareció de pronto frente a él con unas pintas que le hicieron recordar a las modelos de revistas infantiles: gorrito de lana embutido hasta las orejas con el cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda, chaleco largo también de lana, vestido grueso hasta las rodillas, botas altas, medias acanaladas, todo en tonalidades crema y azul oscuro. Él, por su lado, llevaba un sencillo vaquero azul claro, camiseta gruesa de pico blanca y chaqueta de plumas en el mismo tono de los pantalones. La cabeza roja descubierta mostraba que el cabello seguía creciéndole.

—Feliz año… —empezó Hanamichi, pero fue cortado bruscamente.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —Nanami se agachó para efectuar una profunda reverencia—. Intenté disculparme contigo aquel día en que fuiste a ver al equipo de fútbol de mi secundaria…

—Más bien debería disculparme _yo_, me fui sin avisarte. —Se rascó la nuca tratando de no parecer muy avergonzado—. Yohei me dijo que estabas preocupada, ¡no seas tonta! Un genio como yo no se deprime por esas cosas —finalizó riendo.

Nanami pensó que su risa no era tan natural como la que solía escucharle, y tenía muchas ganas de seguir preguntándole cosas acerca de cómo estaba su ánimo en verdad, pero la advertencia que le dio Nakajima cuando le contó que habían planeado juntarse a almorzar el 2 de enero la detuvo por completo: «No insistas en el tema si Sakuragi-kun no quiere hablar de eso». Se mordió la lengua y acompañó esas risas histéricas con las suyas, gracias a lo cual parecían un dúo de tenor y soprano muy, muy desafinado.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, Hanamichi-kun! —Su rostro resplandecía.

—Feliz año nuevo, Nanami-san. Y ahora entremos, que me estoy muriendo de hambre —la apuró poniendo cara de lástima.

Como ella no se movía, Hanamichi agarró la nuca del chaleco que estaba vistiendo y la guio suavemente mientras volvían a reírse, esta vez sin ningún motivo en particular.

—Somos unos japoneses terribles, ¡comiendo ramen en estas fechas! —acotó la niña mientras hacían fila para pagar—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

—Uhm… Un _Hakata_, un _Muroran_, y un _Shoyu_ —murmuró observando el enorme cartel que detallaba las distintas variedades de ramen que preparaban en ese restaurante.

—¡¿Tres?! —El resto de los comensales miraron molestos en su dirección; estaba metiendo demasiado ruido—. ¡Te vas a poner gordo!

—Bueno, ¡tú me invitaste a comer! Además, aunque esté de baja por lesión sigo siendo un deportista de alto nivel, necesito alimentarme apropiadamente —se defendió cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

«Me vas a salir carísimo, _deportista de alto nivel_», repitió Nanami en su interior haciendo pucheros. No se quejó en voz alta, sino que rumió un rato más hasta que le tocó pagar y pidió lo que necesitaba. Luego, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que llegaran sus platillos. Hanamichi alzó ambas cejas cuando vio sus tres elecciones de ramen ocupar casi toda la mesa, y darse cuenta de que Nanami solo había pedido un plato.

—¿_Naruto_? ¿Vas a comer eso nada más? —preguntó atacando el caldo del _Hakata ramen_.

—Lo normal es pedir un solo platillo, pero tú eres un cerdito. —Levantó la punta de su nariz y le sacó la lengua.

—¡Al menos hay carne en este cuerpo! Mira mis brazos—flexionó uno mirándolo como si hubiera más masa muscular de la que realmente tenía—, y ahora mira los tuyos. No hay nada ahí. Vas a darle frío a tu Capitán Tsubasa.

—Pero yo le sequé el pelo el día que ganamos el campeonato, ¡fue casi como haberlo abrazado! —anunció mirando hacia el techo.

Ambos terminaron riéndose de las tonterías que hablaban. Hanamichi ya había arrasado con un ramen e iba por la mitad del segundo cuando Nanami, que comía mucho más lento, dejó los palillos a un lado.

—¿Se te quitó el hambre? —inquirió Hanamichi con la boca muy llena. Apenas se le entendieron las palabras.

—No. Solo estaba pensando… que el año escolar está por terminar. ¿Has hecho algún avance con Haruko-chan?

El pelirrojo negó, todavía masticando.

—Yo tampoco —continuó Nanami, suspirando. Se colocó el puño bajo la barbilla en una posición que la hacía parecer algo aburrida—. Al menos tú seguirás con ella en Shohoku. Si no hago nada, puede que Nakajima-kun y yo no volvamos a vernos.

—Deberías asistir a la misma preparatoria que él…

—Claro que no. Voy a hacer mi propio camino.

Hanamichi alzó la mirada de su plato, sorprendido de ver a Nanami con una seriedad poco habitual en ella. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca, reparando por primera vez en que su labio inferior era bastante grueso comparado con el superior, lo que provocaba una peculiar asimetría que no se veía mal del todo. Y sus ojos oscuros eran redondeados, afilados en las esquinas, mientras que sus cejas eran muy finas y apenas se veían a través del flequillo. La nariz era respingona, si bien un poco chata en el tabique. Pensó que Nakajima estaba perdiendo el tiempo si no se fijaba en ella, porque a pesar de ser infantil y molesta, tenía su lado bueno: lo había invitado a comer, era graciosa y sincera.

Nanami cambió el objetivo de sus ojos desde la ventana hacia Hanamichi, que seguía comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. Con el cabello más largo que cuando lo conoció, admitió que se veía mucho mejor. Le quedaba bien el rojo, incluso cuando era un color irrespetuoso dentro de los cánones de la sociedad en que vivían; sus párpados rasgados ocultaban el iris café oscuro de sus orbes, su mandíbula era fuerte, la boca fina cincelada con firmeza que, sin embargo, no escondía la evidente armonía en su rostro oriental. Podía decirse que, a su modo particular, era bastante guapo. Seguro que Haruko aún no se daba cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que tenía: era simpático, honesto y buen amigo, incluso cuando se portaba como un idiota y el orgullo le ganaba la mano. Ojalá se le quitara el gusto por el chico al que Hanamichi llamaba «zorro apestoso» o iba a desperdiciar un gran partido.

Ambos cruzaron miradas de pronto y se sorprendieron de estar tan serios.

—¡No olvides nuestra promesa, Hanamichi-kun! —le recordó Nanami sonriendo otra vez.

—Por supuesto que no. Antes de que termine el año escolar, vamos a confesarnos. ¡Sobre todo tú, que podrías separarte de tu Capitán! —La apuntó, también sonriendo.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte… —Hanamichi frunció el ceño—. Voy a estar en período de exámenes, así que no podremos vernos hasta abril —explicó mirando su plato con tristeza.

—¿Ya sabes a qué preparatoria vas a ingresar?

—No. —Tomó los palillos y continuó comiendo—. Katsu-chan insiste en que entremos a Seinan, pero no estoy segura. Bueno… daré lo mejor de mí, y luego pensaré qué hacer.

Hanamichi asintió y, como le parecía que habían estado demasiado tiempo hablando de cosas serias, extendió su largo brazo a través de la mesa para revolverle bien el cabello aprovechando que se había quitado el gorro de lana al entrar.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la muchacha, casi atragantándose con el caldo que justo estaba sorbiendo.

Pero Hanamichi no se dejaba engañar por su reacción, pues veía en sus ojos un notorio rastro de alegría.

—¡Este es nuestro año! Haruko-san va a olvidarse del zorro para ser mi novia, me van a dar el alta, y voy a llevar a Shohoku a ganar el Campeonato Nacional. ¡Y tú te quedarás con tu Capitán Tsubasa!

—Lo haces parecer como si quedarme con él fuera mi _única_ meta. —Nanami se levantó de la silla y le picó la frente a Hanamichi con un dedo—. ¡Pero tienes razón! —agregó muerta de risa—. ¡El año 1991 es nuestro!

.

.

Las clases se reanudaron en Japón después de las vacaciones de invierno. Fujii y Yohei volvieron a encontrarse en los recesos luego de compartir varios días en casa de la madre de este último en Tokio, pero Fujii se fue antes ya que debía viajar a Sapporo para pasar el resto de las vacaciones con sus padres. Como consecuencia, pasaron algo más de una semana sin verse, y siendo tan jóvenes, aquel insignificante tiempo les pareció una tortura.

Ella lo esperaba apoyada en un árbol del patio principal con la sangre corriendo a mil por hora en sus venas.

—Prefiero escuchar tu voz en vivo que por teléfono —fueron las palabras de Yohei antes de enganchar su cintura con una mano y sujetarle la cara con la otra para besarla efusivamente.

Fujii se derritió por completo en sus brazos.

—Puaj, perdimos a Yohei —dijo Takamiya mirándolo a la distancia—. Ya ni siquiera pelea tanto como antes.

—Y anda suspirando solo —agregó Noma.

—También parece muy pensativo a veces. —Ookusu meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que ustedes son un montón de envidiosos. —Hanamichi sacó la voz por su mejor amigo, aunque había algo en esos silencios de Yohei que en ocasiones le producía inquietud.

El tío de idiotas lo miró, para luego afirmar «tienes razón» al unísono.

No mucho más allá, Mitsui iba caminando con Akagi y Kogure, conversando los tres acerca de lo que se venía en ese nuevo año. A diferencia de ellos, Mitsui había declinado prepararse para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad por dos razones: intentó por última vez ganar el Campeonato Nacional, y también porque aún no tenía claro a qué deseaba dedicarse en su vida adulta. Como el primer objetivo no pudo cumplirlo, todavía estaba un poco complicado con el segundo. Se encontraba en una especie de extraño limbo en el cual no sabía qué camino seguir.

Así, ligeramente distraído, lo encontró el profesor Anzai, que se había acercado a los tres jóvenes para intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos.

—Mitsui-kun —le dijo el mayor—, ¿me acompañas, por favor?

—Por supuesto.

Mitsui no era un tipo de corazonadas, pero incluso antes de hablar con Anzai, tuvo la impresión de que sostendrían una conversación vital para aclarar su rumbo.

.

.

**Y bien, ¿de qué querrá hablar Anzai con Mitsui?  
¿Hanamichi y Nanami tendrán éxito con sus respectivos amores?  
Los recuerdos de Yohei son todos hechos que ocurrieron en el fic Melodía de Verano.  
¿Qué pasará con Fujii y Yohei, que parecen ir tan bien...?**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ;)**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	29. Quiero decírtelo

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**El drama ya ha empezado a aparecer. Este capítulo ha quedado muy triste, muy doloroso, pero creo que bello en toda su extensión. Estoy infinitamente feliz por todo el apoyo que he recibido de mi adorada amiga Saturnine Evenflow, que de su puño y letra aportó varias líneas que añadieron el punto justo de drama que buscaba. ¡Gracias infinitas, amiga mía! Este capítulo es tuyo.  
****También quiero dejar un cariñoso saludo a Dany, lectora desde Melodía de Verano, que no tiene cuenta y por eso le respondo por aquí: ¡Muchas gracias por tus preciosas palabras! Me halagas, y me hace muy feliz saber que el fic te gusta tanto. ¡Un abrazote gigante!**

**Y, por supuesto, ¡gracias a todos mis queridos lectores! Si ven algún error, no se preocupen, será corregido en las próximas horas. Esto me pasa porque suelo escribir de noche xD y corregir de día T_T jajajajajaa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Quiero decírtelo.**

—Profesor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Mitsui solo era amable y educado cuando se trataba de Anzai. Ni siquiera con su propia madre se mostraba tan atento, aunque sí era cariñoso, pero en su único y particular estilo. Sin embargo, el redondo exjugador no solo era su mentor, sino la persona a quien más respetaba en el mundo, y por ello no había nada que no fuese capaz de hacer por él.

Los dos hombres se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en la estrecha oficina de Anzai, con el mayor revolviendo un tazón de té caliente que se detuvo a recoger en la cocina de los profesores.

—Mitsui-kun —dijo tras beber un sorbo y reacomodarse los anteojos en el puente de la nariz—, ya estamos por finalizar el año escolar. ¿Has decidido qué deseas hacer para tu futuro?

El muchacho tragó saliva. Si de él dependiera, seguiría jugando baloncesto bajo la dirección de Anzai, pero tristemente eso ya no sería posible. No obstante, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, tampoco se veía consiguiendo una beca deportiva y yéndose a jugar fuera del país. A diferencia de Rukawa y Sendoh, dos estrellas cada vez más brillantes y con futuros más que prometedores en Estados Unidos, luego de regresar al equipo de Shohoku sus intenciones originales de seguir una carrera profesional como basquetbolista al terminar la preparatoria cambiaron drásticamente. Amaba ese deporte como a la vida misma, pero por dos años la frustración ganó terreno en él, y odió el baloncesto con la misma pasión que lo amaba.

Sus recuerdos estaban teñidos de amargura, por eso, solo la inmensa admiración y respeto que sentía por Anzai fue más fuerte que su orgullo.

—No… no he pensado aún en qué podría dedicarme… —Mitsui bajaba la cabeza únicamente cuando se trataba de su mentor.

Anzai sonrió dulcemente. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, Mitsui-kun. No tienes que aceptar, pero creo que sería muy provechoso. —El muchacho asintió rápidamente—. Verás… ¿qué dices de trabajar como mi asistente aquí, en la preparatoria Shohoku?

—Eh… —Un molesto pitido le zumbó la cabeza mientras asimilaba lo que su interlocutor le había planteado.

Trabajar como ayudante… ¿del profesor Anzai? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿No se había levantado en la mañana, sino que seguía enredado en las sábanas de su cama?

Pestañeó con celeridad, sin saber qué responder.

—Escucha, Mitsui-kun —continuó Anzai—: tienes un enorme potencial. Eres el mejor tirador de tres puntos de todo Kanagawa, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no te veo seguro del camino que quieres seguir, y eso me preocupa. Creo que sería una ayuda para ti si trabajas un tiempo conmigo, mientras decides cuál será tu futuro.

—N-no sé qué decir… —La idea le encantaba, pero no se consideraba a la altura del desafío.

—Piénsalo y me cuentas. —Anzai hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Mitsui que ya se podía retirar. Antes de que el joven cruzara el umbral, agregó—: Estoy orgulloso de la forma en que jugaste el año pasado, y de cómo ayudaste a Sakuragi-kun. Eso debería significar algo más para ti.

Tales palabras fueron como el bálsamo que todavía no era consciente de necesitar. Su mayor inspiración sentía orgullo de él. Ni siquiera su padre había pronunciado tales palabras. Con un nudo en la garganta, Hisashi Mitsui abandonó la oficina del profesor Anzai decidido a considerar seriamente la oferta.

.

.

El invierno siguió su curso en la prefectura de Kanagawa sin grandes contratiempos climáticos. Como Atsugi era una ciudad en la cual no nevaba en cantidades importantes, a diferencia de otras localidades de Japón, los problemas de movilización se reducían al mínimo. Y sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a cargar un paraguas en sus bolsos o carteras incluso cuando amanecía despejado y pudiese parecer ridículo pensar que el cielo se cerraría de pronto y caería un aguacero… pero así ocurría, y lo mejor era tenerle respeto al clima.

Uno de los eventos más importantes durante el invierno era San Valentín, en especial para las mujeres japonesas, que se preparaban con antelación para comprar (y elaborar a mano también) deliciosos chocolates y repartirlos entre amigos, compañeros, y también intereses amorosos. Los hombres, por su lado, solían esperar el 14 de febrero con muchas ansias tanto por recibir muestras de afecto y amistad, como descubrir si quien les hacía suspirar pensaba en ellos de la misma manera.

Fujii habló con Haruko y Matsui para preparar juntas los chocolates de ese año durante una pausa entre clases.

—¿Qué tipo de _Honmei choco_**[1]** tienes pensado regalarle a Yohei-kun? —preguntó la menor de los Akagi mirando a su amiga con ojos brillantes.

—A él no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces —explicó Fujii, algo ruborizada—, así que le pedí a mi mamá una receta de cacao amargo con naranja.

—Seguro que le gusta, todo lo que cocinas te sale bien —dijo Matsui, que no tenía muchas ganas de preparar chocolate, pero era una especie de «contrato social» que todos debían cumplir—. Por cierto, Haruko: ¿vas a regalarle un _Honmei _a Rukawa-kun?

La aludida pasó por toda una gama de colores antes de ser capaz de responder.

—¡C-claro que no! Me muero de la vergüenza… —Ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

—Pero si ya te confesaste —insistió con expresión mortecina—, Rukawa-kun sabe muy bien qué sientes por él; ahora pasan bastante tiempo juntos y parecieran ser amigos. Aprovecha de hacer algo más, niña. ¿No te habías propuesto lograr que te conociera para preguntarle de nuevo si corresponde a tus sentimientos?

Matsui había terminado por enterarse de esa confesión tiempo después de lo ocurrido. Se mostró muy escéptica hasta que Fujii intercedió admitiendo ruborizada que había presenciado toda la conversación entre su amiga y Rukawa. Matsui no tuvo más remedio que creerles, pero le seguía pareciendo muy extraño que Haruko encontrara el valor de hablarle así a Rukawa. Por eso, siguió insistiendo en que la muchacha debía hacer algo más que un _Tomo choco_. Ahora más que nunca debía estar con las pilas bien puestas y avispada.

—Matsui, no la presiones. —Fujii siempre salía en defensa de Haruko cuando consideraba que se pasaba un poco en sus palabras, algo que solía suceder con frecuencia.

Pero Matsui no era una chica que se escudara en eufemismos. Hablaba siempre desde un punto de vista objetivo, sin adornos, y por eso era considerada _la voz de la razón_ en el grupo de amigas, aunque a veces sus palabras sonaran duras. No actuaba de esa forma por desconsideración, sino por cariño.

—Está bien. —La voz de Haruko emergió suave, sorprendentemente tranquila—. Al final, ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? ¿Que me rechace el chocolate y termine comiéndolo sola? Puedo vivir con eso.

Fujii y Matsui la observaron, ambas preocupadas, aunque no hicieron comentarios.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a preparar también para el equipo de baloncesto y nuestros compañeros de clase? —intervino la primera, deseosa de cambiar el tema y no poner más nerviosa a Haruko.

—¡Sí, sí! —Dio palmas de puro entusiasmo—. Aunque el club no tenga prácticas hasta el nuevo periodo escolar por los exámenes, hagamos chocolates para todos. Deberíamos poner especial énfasis en los chicos de tercero, como mi hermano mayor.

Habiendo ya trazado un objetivo, el día miércoles 13 de febrero las amigas se juntaron en casa de Fujii después de clases. Compraron un montón de ingredientes y pasaron toda la tarde batiendo, horneando y enfriando entre risas y divertidos comentarios.

Para los miembros del equipo de baloncesto, las chicas elaboraron medallones de chocolate a los que dibujaron líneas para que se asemejaran a los balones de ese deporte. A sus compañeros de clase les prepararon galletas con cobertura de chocolate. Con el Ejército de Sakuragi se esforzaron un poco más: bombones rellenos con crema de menta.

Ya teniendo todos esos dulces envueltos y listos para ser entregados, Fujii y Haruko se dedicaron a elaborar sus regalos, con grandes diferencias entre ellos, ya que uno iba a ser ligeramente amargo y ácido, y el otro muy dulce.

Fujii decantó en un diseño de corazón clásico con ribetes y relleno de naranja endulzada, lo que combinado con el toque ácido del cítrico y el cacao amargo daba un toque muy agradable al paladar de quien prefería los postres no muy dulces, como era el caso de Yohei. Lo guardó en una cajita de cartón especial para meterlo al refrigerador y que allí se mantuviera hasta el día siguiente.

Haruko, por su parte, no se atrevió a moldear un corazón de chocolate como Fujii. Optó por hacerlo redondo, emulando una pelota de básquetbol más grande y con mayores detalles que los regalos al equipo. En el medio escribió «Estrella de Japón» a duras penas, casi espoleada por Matsui, quien la convenció de poner algo interesante para que Rukawa no mirara el chocolate como uno más de los cientos que iba a recibir al día siguiente… literalmente.

.

.

—¡Sakuragi-kun, Yohei-kun, feliz día de San Valentín! —exclamó Haruko nada más abrir la puerta del salón siete, portando una graciosa bolsita de papel en la mano.

Yohei compuso una mueca divertida al ver que Hanamichi se ponía rojo, impulsándose del asiento como un resorte. Tal reacción le traía demasiados recuerdos agradables de ese primer año de preparatoria que estaba pronto a terminar.

—¡H-Haruko-san!

«No puedo creerlo… ¡me va a dar un chocolate!», exclamó el pelirrojo en su fuero interno, mientras su espíritu adoptaba forma de bailarín haciendo espirales por un campo de flores.

La muchacha hizo ademán de darle el chocolate a Hanamichi, pero Yohei se interpuso hábilmente entre ellos de tal forma que cortó el movimiento de Haruko con mucha naturalidad. Así obtuvo su bombón relleno con menta, y no pudo evitar reírse como loco cuando Hanamichi puso mala cara al no recibir su chocolate primero que él.

«Mi plan va viento en popa», pensó el de cabello negro amainando las risas. Tras serenarse, miró por el costado de la muchacha.

—¿Fujii vino contigo, Haruko-chan?

—Está con Matsui buscando a los demás muchachos para darles sus chocolates.

—¡Muy bien! Iré con ellas. —Dio un toque rápido al hombro de Haruko y, cuando esta no lo veía, le hizo un guiño insinuante a Hanamichi—. La siguiente clase es en quince minutos —comentó como si nada—, no creo que me tarde más que eso.

Haruko pensó que Yohei era un novio estupendo ya que _tanto_ deseaba invertir ese tiempo con Fujii como para salir casi corriendo del salón. Pero Sakuragi, habitualmente distraído, comprendió muy fácilmente lo que Yohei quiso decirle: ¡le regalaba quince minutos para hacer algún avance con Haruko!

Por supuesto que su mejor amigo estaba muy al tanto de la promesa adquirida con Nanami, esa de confesarse antes de terminar el año escolar… pero claro, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando su mente parecía a veces muy lejos del romance, centrada en el deporte que se apartaba de él cada vez más.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del salón cerrarse, la certeza de encontrarse solo con Haruko casi lo noqueó. Se puso muy nervioso, sudó hasta por las orejas, y las manos le estilaban debiendo secárselas a cada rato en la tela del pantalón.

Quince minutos. Solo quince minutos que podían suponer el cielo o el infierno. Tragó saliva y comenzó a elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

.

.

En las afueras del salón siete, Yohei se encontraba sentado sobre sus talones acompañado de Fujii, Matsui, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma; los seis con dos objetivos muy claros: impedir que cualquiera tratara de ingresar, y enterarse de todo lo que ocurriera allí dentro.

—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber lo que hablan? No alcanzo a escuchar nada —objetó Matsui, asomándose ligeramente por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y retrocediendo al segundo después.

—Chuu es nuestro _lector de labios_ oficial —explicó Takamiya.

—Lo malo es que solo veo a Hanamichi desde aquí. Haruko-chan está fuera de mi alcance. —Noma todavía intentaba encontrar una posición favorable y que no revelara su presencia en el lugar—. ¡Ah! Eso está mejor. Veo a Haruko-chan de lado, podría captar algunas cosas.

Yohei se mordisqueó la boca. En su interior, quería que Hanamichi continuara creciendo de la forma en que el baloncesto lo había ayudado, y sentía que el hecho de seguir obsesionado con Haruko era una pared que necesitaba atravesar.

—¿Dicen algo? —preguntó Ookusu.

—Hanamichi todavía está secándose el sudor de las manos.

—Pobrecito… debe estar muy nervioso. —También lo estaba Fujii, pero de pura empatía.

—«Hoy hace mucho frío, Haruko-san» —transcribió Noma con voz átona.

—No puedo creer que haya tratado de romper el hielo hablando del clima… —Yohei se dio una palmada en la frente.

—«Sí, por suerte no está nevando».

.

.

Sakuragi no estaba al tanto de que su Ejército se encontraba fuera del salón al completo, vigilando cada una de sus palabras. Su mente solo era ocupada por la chica que le quitaba el sueño: Haruko, sentada frente a él, y un chocolate que podría ser el suyo aún sin entregar. Su mirada sobre el dulce era tan, tan intensa, que Haruko se ruborizó al recordar que se le había olvidado el objetivo por el cual visitó el salón de su amigo.

—¡Sakuragi-kun, perdóname! —Extendió los brazos con el chocolate justo en medio de sus manos—. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

«Gracias, Dios, ¡por fin decidiste hacerme feliz!», gimoteó Hanamichi para sus adentros al recibir el delicado envoltorio. Y antes de que Haruko lo detuviera por vergüenza, él ya estaba abriendo su regalo para ver el chocolate que le había tocado.

—Oh… ¡no me lo creo! —Era un impecable medallón de cacao dulce, más grande que los preparados para los demás miembros del equipo de baloncesto, aunque eso Hanamichi no lo sabía—. ¿Dónde conseguiste un chocolate como este? —inquirió en voz baja, alternando la mirada entre Haruko y el dulce, pues no recordaba haber visto un diseño así en las tiendas.

—No es comprado, lo hicimos las chicas y yo —admitió empezando a ruborizarse.

«Así que está hecho a mano… ¿Un _Honmei_?», se aventuró a pensar, pero por miedo a ilusionarse demasiado, desechó la idea bruscamente.

Sin dejar de observar el chocolate, los detalles que inicialmente captaron su atención pronto le hicieron comprender el particular diseño que exhibía la pieza. «¡Es un balón de basquetbol!». Tenía excelentes detalles de dibujo, tanto que lo atacó una profunda sensación de nostalgia.

—Muchas gracias, Haruko-san… —balbuceó, ya no tan feliz por el regalo de la chica sino de recordar el deporte que se había convertido en su salvación.

Haruko Akagi carecía de maldad. Ninguna palabra que emergiera a través de sus labios iba diseñada para herir a alguien más, y era simplemente porque no tenía incorporado en su sistema la capacidad de querer lastimar a otros por medio de sus acciones. A pesar de ello, la hermana menor del legendario excapitán de baloncesto de su preparatoria tenía muy poca empatía en algunas ocasiones; no lograba ver más allá de su nariz sino hasta cuando era muy tarde… como en ese preciso momento, donde las pequeñas voces de su mente no chillaron tanto como para advertirla de que su buena acción del día de San Valentín clavó más de ochenta filosos puñales en el pecho del pelirrojo, que continuaba con la vista fija en su obsequio, perdido como un niño que ha roto su juguete favorito.

—No estés triste. —La chica trató de hablar con la voz más firme que le fue posible, poniendo una mano en el antebrazo del muchacho con inflexión amigable. Otra muestra de que no existía maldad tras esos gestos que, para la salud de Sakuragi, eran altamente nocivos—. Todos estamos esperándote. ¿Sabes?, siempre he creído que mi mayor aporte al equipo de baloncesto fue convencerte de entrar a jugar —agregó, deseosa de animarlo.

El mar de pensamientos en que estaba sumido Hanamichi pareció oscurecerse y agitarse al fruncir profundamente el ceño. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ese toque, casi etéreo, era como la caricia de un ángel sobre su piel; tan inocente como no era capaz de admitir.

Para ese instante, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba esperando algo así, tan simple, tan sencillo, y tan lleno de promesas. ¿Serían meses? ¿O un año, tal vez?

No tenía importancia. Todo se difuminaba cuando se trataba del espacio temporal en el que hallaba a Haruko Akagi.

—Y pensar que lo hice solo para impresionarte… —murmuró Hanamichi sin reparar en absoluto de lo que había emergido a través de sus labios.

No obstante, algo en él se suspendió como un reloj que exhala su último suspiro y detiene el minutero. Solo en ese momento de bruma, aromas y luces brillantes, ciertas preguntas sin respuesta empezaron a tener sentido: ¿por qué su pecho dolía tanto, si en ese momento debía encontrarse eufórico? ¿No era así siempre? ¿No se suponía que las acciones de Haruko constituían su mayor fuente de felicidad?

Lo entendió mientras continuaba escuchando el eco de sus palabras: sí, fue su salvación en muchos sentidos, incluso algunos que no estaba dispuesto a admitir ni siquiera en la seguridad de su propia mente. Gracias al baloncesto, aprendió a luchar por un bien común y no solo para sí mismo o sus intereses personales. También consiguió destacar en algo positivo como lo era un deporte, no solo en pelear y derrotar a todos sus oponentes. Ya no era el irrespetuoso delincuente juvenil de cabello rojo, sino un jugador de baloncesto con un futuro brillante; futuro que se vio truncado gracias a esa jodida lesión que tenía su ánimo por los suelos. Incluso habiéndose desahogado llorando a lágrima viva en el partido que perdió Shohoku contra Ryonan en diciembre pasado, y luego contándole a Yohei todo lo que le aquejaba, Hanamichi continuaba deprimido, y seguiría mientras no fuese capaz de coger nuevamente una pelota entre sus manos y jugar hasta desmayarse de cansancio.

Y eso era. De eso se trataba. Hanamichi Sakuragi debía comprender esto antes de continuar con su propia vida: había algo más importante que ese instante. El dolor de no poder jugar nublaba todo lo que viniera después, aun cuando ese algo fuera Haruko y sus sentimientos a flor de piel que parecían hervir su cabeza y apuñalar su corazón.

—¡Claro que me impresionaste! —Haruko no se daba por aludida, incluso hablando luego de una pausa tensa—. Eres un genio, un diamante en bruto. Ese partido contra Sannoh todavía me contrae el estómago. Brillaste como nunca, Sakuragi-kun. Mi hermano, los chicos, todos estuvimos tan orgullosos de ti…

Hanamichi dejó de observar el chocolate para enfocarse en el rostro de Haruko. Era muy bella, dulce, y buena amiga, no le cabía duda. Por ella comenzó a jugar baloncesto, sin sospechar lo que este significaría para él algunos meses más tarde. Haruko siempre sería alguien muy importante, y con las cosas como estaban, ¿por qué no intentar hacerle saber lo que sentía?

Pensándolo bien, ya _lo había hecho_. O eso le parecía recordar. En realidad, era muy poco lo que tenía en mente ese día, en ese partido, en ese instante. No pensaba, solo sentía. Su pecho desbordaba una pasión como jamás, en toda su vida, había experimentado. Nada se comparaba al éxtasis gozoso que le inyectaba las venas en ese instante.

Según Yohei, lo que escapó de sus labios fue: «Haruko-san… me gusta mucho, ¡soy completamente sincero!». No fue algo consciente, no fue planeado. Simplemente, la oración emergió a trompicones por su boca. Estaba en duda de si esa frase la había dirigido a ella, sin embargo, su corazón tenía la respuesta correcta, y era un rotundo «no».

No. No fue su amor por ella, sino el amor por algo mucho más grande, vivo y latiendo gracias a Haruko.

Y ahora que estaba frente a él, como siempre la quiso, finalmente encontraba en su interior las palabras adecuadas para hacer realidad su anhelada confesión.

¿Ya qué más podía perder a esas alturas?

—Me gustas, Haruko-san. —La voz calma. El pecho rompiéndose. Su alma adolorida. El café cargado de sus ojos con una expresión muy difícil de descifrar—. En verdad… me gustas.

Y Haruko dejó de respirar.

.

.

Chuchirou Noma era un estupendo lector de labios que complementaba sus traducciones con una inigualable capacidad de leer ambientes; gracias a eso, y su habilidad de relatar historias sumergiendo con éxito a los presentes en cualquier tipo de emoción, los amigos comprendieron que las cosas dentro del salón estaban mucho más frías que en el exterior de la preparatoria.

—L-lo dijo… —La voz de Noma fue apenas audible—. Ese bastardo… se confesó…

Yohei tragó saliva, gesto que fue rápidamente replicado por los demás. El Ejército de Sakuragi esperaba ese momento desde hacía meses, y ahora que realmente estaba pasando, ninguno sentía ganas de ir y arrojarle confeti como en los _viejos tiempos_.

Los viejos tiempos… eran algo que iba a quedar en el recuerdo como una época muy divertida. No obstante, aunque la actualidad les pareciera a veces algo aburrida debido a que Hanamichi ya no peleaba ni hacía el ridículo como antes, no podían dejar de enorgullecerse por lo mucho que había madurado en el último tiempo gracias al baloncesto y las experiencias que dicho deporte aportó a su vida (aunque eso fuera un _secreto de estado_).

La cruda realidad los obligaba a admitir que no eran ya chicos de secundaria, iban en línea recta a la adultez. Y, por tanto, los cambios eran inevitables.

Ookusu trató de mirar por la misma ventana que estaba utilizando Noma, pero Takamiya le aplastó la rubia cabeza para evitar que fuesen descubiertos.

—Mierda. —No podía negar que estaba ansioso, y sus rasgos alargados reflejaron la misma incertidumbre que sus compañeros—. ¿Haruko-chan le contestó?

—No se ha movido. Parece congelada —explicó Noma en susurros.

—Sakuragi-kun… —exhaló Fujii, indecisa de a quién apoyar.

Sabía que para Haruko el muchacho era solo un buen amigo, pero tenía esperanzas de que algo naciera en ella puesto que Sakuragi era una excelente persona, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Matsui, colocada un poco más lejos de la puerta, se sintió extrañamente sobrecogida por el momento. Aunque saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Haruko era imposible, el hecho de que estuviera paralizada era un peligroso indicador.

—Está hablando —dijo Noma repentinamente—, Haruko-chan le está respondiendo. Dice… «Sakuragi-kun, no sé qué…» —Su respiración se agitó en tanto trataba de leer lo que la muchacha pronunciaba… y le fue imposible—. Haruko-chan se echó el cabello sobre el rostro. Ya no veo nada.

—Se siente avergonzada —aclaró Matsui, que la conocía tanto como Fujii.

—¿Y Hanamichi? —preguntó Yohei.

—Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Está… ¡Mierda! ¡Dispérsense! —Alcanzó a exclamar gesticulando con las manos.

En ese momento, Haruko abandonó el salón abriendo la puerta corredera lo más rápido que pudo. Iba tan absorta que ni siquiera se fijó en la presencia de sus amigos a un costado, menos se le ocurrió pensar que habían presenciado todo y que se encontraban muy al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

Fujii, que estuvo en cuclillas todo ese tiempo, se levantó de golpe con el objetivo de seguir a su amiga.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo alisándose la falda antes de partir al trote.

—¿Tú no vas, Matsui-chan? —preguntó Takamiya.

—Les daré cinco minutos para que se desahoguen. Después de eso, mi tarea será obligarlas a volver al salón. —Y se retiró.

Yohei apoyó la espalda en la muralla al tiempo que escondía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuidar a Hanamichi a veces se volvía un trabajo de tiempo completo, especialmente cuando se encontraba emocionalmente inestable como venía ocurriendo últimamente. Sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto, especialmente cuando la causa era una situación seria y no alguno de sus habituales caprichos.

.

.

—Haruko —murmuró Fujii acercándose lentamente a su amiga.

La encontró arrimada al tronco de su árbol favorito: un enorme abeto que quedaba muy cerca del gimnasio de la preparatoria. Entre sus manos conservaba aún la bolsa que antes contenía el chocolate de Sakuragi, y en la que ya solo quedaba el de Rukawa, pues Haruko había pensado pasar por el salón de este último tras entregarle su regalo al pelirrojo.

—¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo? —Forzó una sonrisa que se vio muy estrecha.

Fujii sentía pudor de tener que admitir que sabía casi todo lo que ocurrió con Sakuragi, pero veía en los ojos de Haruko que algo no andaba nada bien. Por eso, se obligó a tartamudear una explicación muy básica al respecto: «sabemos que Sakuragi-kun se te confesó».

Haruko se puso todavía más pálida. Agachó la mirada, dejándola fija en la bolsa, luego parpadeó repetidamente para alejar las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos sin pedir permiso.

—Es un chico muy bueno —alegó con suavidad la de cabellos cortos—, y te quiere muchísimo. ¿Qué tal si le das una oportunidad? ¿O sigues pensando en Rukawa-kun?

Haruko alzó finalmente la barbilla. Por su rostro cayeron algunas lágrimas que no se molestó en secar.

—Es mi amigo —murmuró—. Por supuesto que le tengo mucho cariño, pero quererlo de _esa_ forma… me agobia no sentirme capaz de corresponderlo…

Por la cabeza de Haruko jamás pasó la posibilidad de que Sakuragi estuviera enamorado de ella, incluso con las bromas que le hacía Matsui en algunas ocasiones. Cuando él la tomó por los hombros durante ese partido contra Sannoh y aseguró que «le gustaba mucho», aunque pronto rectificó aclarando que se refería al baloncesto, su corazón latió afiebrado por haberlo visto tan serio. Nunca mostró esa cara fuera de la cancha, excepto con ella. Era un lado que no conocía de él, y mentiría si no admitiera que le había gustado… pero no en un sentido romántico, lo supo tras analizar ese momento hasta el cansancio. Era orgullo puro y duro. Un muchacho por el cual nadie daba un peso al principio terminó siendo otro fuerte pilar para el equipo, alguien que ayudó a su hermano a cumplir uno de sus sueños: clasificar al Campeonato Nacional. Le dolía no haber ganado, pero el solo hecho de asistir había calado hondo en su corazón. Ella lo sabía, porque lo conocía al dedillo.

Haruko quería a Sakuragi, sin ninguna duda. Pero solo como amigo.

En ese momento, era una herida profunda no poder amarlo como él deseaba. Si tan solo tuviera la capacidad de modificar sus sentimientos a voluntad…

—Haruko —la llamó Fujii, que se había mantenido en silencio viéndola llorar—, no creo que Sakuragi-kun se moleste contigo por haber sido rechazado. Seguro que él estaba consciente de que esa era una posibilidad; mal que mal, tiene muy claro lo que tú sientes por Rukawa-kun.

La chica respondió al comentario de Fujii balbuceando una frase que debió repetir tres veces, porque no se le entendía nada.

—No lo rechacé. No rechacé a Sakuragi-kun —pronunció en la tercera ocasión a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí, Fujii se encontraba hecha un lío—. No entiendo… acabas de decir que no correspondes a sus sentimientos, pero ¿no lo…?

—¿Cómo podría hacerle eso si está lesionado? ¿Le viste la cara? —explotó llorando con más fuerza—. Siente dolor todos los días por no poder jugar baloncesto, a mí no me engaña. Conozco esa expresión. ¿Y tú quieres que lo rechace? ¿Que agregue más dolor al que ya siente? Sé lo que significa un rechazo, y no quiero eso para él.

Fujii aguantó los gritos de su amiga sin chistar. Comprendía que estaba sufriendo también… ¿Había alguien que no padeciera en esas circunstancias?

Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado. Dio gracias de que Matsui no se encontraba en ese instante junto a ellas, ya que habría lapidado el proceder de Haruko con dos o tres frases directo al hueso. Fujii, en cambio, intentaba ser más sutil, pues conocía en carne propia los resultados de una frase expulsada sin considerar los sentimientos del otro.

—Entiendo que no quieres hacerle daño. Eres una buena chica, Haruko, nadie podría ponerlo en duda jamás. Pero Sakuragi-kun merece saber la verdad. No alargues su tristeza —finalizó también con lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Era muy difícil no llorar viendo a dos buenas personas sufrir por amor.

Al término de esas palabras, Fujii se retiró a paso lento secándose el rostro con ambas manos. Haruko clavó los ojos en su espalda, pensando si tenía razón y realmente había subestimado a su amigo al no responder de forma contundente a su confesión.

«Sakuragi-kun, no sé qué decir. Estoy muy nerviosa en este momento… Yo… necesito tiempo. Perdóname, ahora no me siento segura y… quisiera tener tiempo… ¿para pensar? Lo siento mucho».

Sacó de la bolsa el chocolate que planeaba regalarle a Rukawa; ya no sentía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Lo partió a la mitad y empezó a comerlo entre lágrimas, trozo a trozo, sin imaginar que el dueño original de ese regalo la observaba desde las alturas de la azotea en que, minutos antes, había estado durmiendo.

* * *

**[1]** El _Honmei choco_ es un regalo en la cultura japonesa que suelen dar las mujeres a los hombres. Se ofrece el día de San Valentín, y se puede decir que es un regalo amor romántico. Para los amigos se entrega el _Tomo choco_, y el _Giri choco_ es el «chocolate por obligación» que se da a compañeros de colegio, trabajo, etcétera.

.

.

**Y llegamos al final de este sufrido capítulo. Me ha dejado un nudo en la garganta :( ¿qué opinan de la confesión de Hanamichi? ¿Y de la actitud de Haruko? ¿Estuvo bien que no le diera un corte definitivo, o debió hacerlo?  
Y Mitsui, ¿aceptará la propuesta de Anzai? (Como si fuera a decirle que no a su mentor XD JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo siento, no me aguanté xD). **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ;)**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	30. Quiero estar seguro

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Cada vez nos acercamos a un importante quiebre en la trama. ¿Creían que lo de Hanamichi y Haruko era la cúspide? Lamento decirles, queridos míos, que no es así. Pero cada punto, cada cabo suelto que ustedes vean, cada cosa que no se haya cerrado, tendrá su apropiada conclusión. Una historia siempre tiene muchos hilos, pero todos conducen a una sola cosa. ¡Gracias por la confianza!**  
**También quiero agradecer dos reviews sin cuenta de la semana pasada: TensaiSlayer69 y Ricky Mortyn (¡tenías razón, está lloviendo!). ¡Un abrazo para ambos!  
Y, mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow, ¡te adoro! Gracias por todo, todo, y todo. Ah, ¡y por todo! Lluvia de corazones para ti y tu alma de cactus. **

**Y, por supuesto, ¡gracias a todos mis queridos lectores! Si ven algún error, no se preocupen, será corregido en las próximas horas. Esto me pasa porque suelo escribir de noche xD y corregir de día T_T jajajajajaa.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Quiero estar seguro.**

La noche del jueves 14 de febrero de 1991 se destacó por ser una de las más lluviosas del año. Las calles se llenaron de agua, y la gente en el exterior caminaba rápido y a saltos para eludir las pozas que se formaban cada cierta cantidad de metros.

En el hogar de Ryusei Mito, Yohei y Hanamichi estaban preparándose para dormir. Ambos recostados en sus respectivos futones, colocados lado a lado en el pequeño cuarto, solo contaban con el repiqueteo de la lluvia en las ventanas y el techo como sonido ambiente.

Yohei sabía que el pelirrojo iba a esperar hasta que estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido para contarle lo ocurrido con Haruko, así que fingió tener mucho sueño y cerró los ojos tras apagar la luz. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Hanamichi pronto comenzó a hablar. Le explicó tartamudeando que consiguió confesarse con Haruko, y que esta le pidió tiempo para darle una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —escupió Yohei por inercia. Fujii no le había dicho nada sobre eso, aunque la razón fuese muy simple: cuando se juntaron después de clases, ninguno quiso hablar del tema, ya que de forma implícita les parecía desleal.

Hanamichi se colgó de su confusión para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Bueno… pues eso. No entiendo, Yohei. —Cruzó ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza—. Es decir… sé que Haruko-san va detrás del _Zorro Apestoso_, lo tengo clarísimo. Te juro que vi en sus ojos que iba a rechazarme, pero cuando no lo hizo… No supe cómo sentirme. Ahora mismo no tengo idea de qué pensar.

Yohei se mantuvo en silencio, replicando la postura de Hanamichi. Estaba molesto con la situación, y también con Haruko por no dar un cierre definitivo al asunto; si no era capaz de corresponderle, ¿para qué alargar el rechazo? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma?

Una idea se formó en su cabeza tras algunos segundos de reflexión. Tendría sentido tratándose de ella, pero… ¿era apropiado decirle a Hanamichi lo que pensaba? ¿Haría algún bien?

—Yo tampoco entiendo qué pretende Haruko-chan, aunque apostaría… que está preocupada por ti, y trata de no dañarte —explicó Yohei, ocultando de su voz cualquier atisbo de fastidio.

—¿Tan débil me cree? —exclamó frustrado—, ¿como para romperme si me rechaza?

—Has pasado tiempos muy difíciles, todos lo sabemos. —Hanamichi volvió a quejarse, por lo que Yohei se apresuró en continuar hablando—. No he dicho que la justifique; ya deberías saber que estoy contigo en esto.

—Lo _sé_. —Profirió un sonido bajo de pura irritación. Hanamichi Sakuragi siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo, incluso bajo esa capa de falso amor propio que supo desplegar cuando se unió al equipo. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, la seguridad que siempre exhibió como un escudo le había dejado desamparado—. ¿Qué hago, Yohei...?

«Podrías mandarla a la mierda»_,_ quiso responder el aludido. Por un momento, su actitud tipo _caballero de brillante armadura_ desapareció, y lo más visceral de su carácter estuvo a punto de emerger cual _Banshee_ descrita en cuentos tradicionales de tierras muy lejanas a Japón, gritando en plena cara de su mejor amigo que de una vez por todas se buscara una chica que no solamente correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sino que además valiera la maldita pena. Una que tuviera la delicadeza de tratarlo bien, aunque solo fuera para rechazarlo.

Sí, sobre todo, para rechazarlo.

No obstante, fue otra la respuesta que brotó de sus labios indecisos.

—Quizás lo mejor sea darle un poco de espacio. Seguro que ella misma siente que cometió un error y se acercará a ti en cualquier minuto.

Hanamichi lo miró con una tristeza que se mantenía oculta por medio de la oscuridad. Pero Yohei no necesitaba verlo, sabía que _esa_ herida continuaba doliéndole. Él quería que sanara lo antes posible, sin embargo, un dolor de ese tipo requería tiempo para curarse por completo. Solo le quedaba esperar que algo bueno le aguardara después de toda esta horrible situación.

Los amigos se durmieron acunados por la lluvia exterior, que parecía expresar todo lo que Hanamichi no era capaz de echar fuera. Los cielos se desquitaban de esa tristeza llorando en su nombre.

.

.

Yohei tenía la fuerte corazonada de que podría encontrar a Fujii cerca de la azotea, debido a que continuaba lloviendo desde la noche anterior y por eso la muchacha solo estaría rondando su rincón de paz favorito.

Así fue. No tuvo necesidad de ir a buscarla a su salón, sino que la encontró al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba, pero sus ojos denotaban que tenía la cabeza en otros temas y no prestando real atención a la estructura que se cernía ante ella.

El muchacho se acercó con cautela para no asustarla. En cuanto Fujii lo vio, desplegó la irresistible magia de su sonrisa compuesta por un poco de dulzura y bastante arrogancia, que a los desconocidos les desafiaba directo a la hombría, pero que para Fujii era la sonrisa más linda y honesta de todas.

Ella también sonrió, desestabilizando por completo el normalmente inalterable mundo de Yohei… algo que no duró mucho, ya que ambos fueron menguando al mismo tiempo la alegría habitual de encontrarse para ser reemplazada por otra sensación menos placentera. El asunto entre Haruko y Hanamichi les pesaba como una sombra cerniéndose sobre sus espaldas.

—Ayer hablé con Hanamichi —anunció Yohei echándose ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Y yo con Haruko. —Fujii tomó asiento en el segundo escalón, sujetando sus piernas por medio de ambos brazos.

—A riesgo de que te enfades conmigo, seré brutalmente honesto: estoy muy decepcionado de la actitud que tuvo Haruko-chan. Me refiero a… —hizo una pausa tanto para oxigenarse como para mantener la compostura—, bueno… ¿por qué no rechazar a Hanamichi de inmediato? ¿O acaso le gusta? Porque sabemos que sigue tras Rukawa, no es algo que haya cambiado de un momento a otro…

Fujii lo dejó descargar toda su rabia sin interrumpirlo. Cuando al muchacho se le acabaron las palabras, ella procedió a expresar su punto de vista por medio de su acostumbrado tono inestable.

—Yohei-kun, estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Él la miró sorprendido, no de que coincidieran en su criterio, sino de que se atreviera a manifestarlo—. Ayer se lo dije…

Acto seguido, procedió a contarle la conversación que sostuvo con su mejor amiga luego de encontrarla bajo el árbol cercano al gimnasio. Yohei escuchó el relato meneando repetidamente la cabeza.

—Antes de que empezaran las clases, Matsui la regañó un montón. Pero Haruko solo piensa en que Sakuragi-kun está muy susceptible por lo de su espalda, y que por eso no debe rechazarlo todavía.

—Es absurdo. —Ella asintió—. Deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no crees?

—Me encantaría. Sé que Sakuragi-kun debe estar muy triste… esta situación es horrible. No entiendo a Haruko. Si pretende protegerlo, esta no es la forma. Pero ella puede ser muy obstinada, y ahora se cerró en banda apenas Matsui empezó a preguntarle por qué había actuado así. Dijo: «no sé qué haces aquí sentada, deberías ir con Sakuragi-kun y aclarar las cosas de inmediato. Cuando te confesaste con Rukawa-kun él te rechazó con mucha claridad, ¿no es mejor de esa manera?». Haruko mantuvo la boca sellada a cal y canto. De verdad, quisiera hacer algo para ayudar a Sakuragi-kun, no me gusta que sufra de esta forma solo por el egoísmo de Haruko…

Yohei seguía un poco desconcertado; Fujii realmente debía estar fastidiada con su amiga si se expresaba de esa forma, no obstante, cuando dejó de hablar, intuyó el «pero» que estaba por venir.

—Pero… —prosiguió finalmente la chica— si intervenimos, tal vez todo salga mucho peor. Y no quiero que Sakuragi-kun sea más lastimado.

A Yohei no le quedó otra más que concederle ese punto. Por muy enfadado que se encontrara, su carácter analítico lo prevenía siempre de hacer caso a sus instintos primarios, instándolo a reflexionar antes de tomar cualquier acción.

Le repateaba todo. Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo para arreglar ese jodido entuerto. Y, pese a ello, el asunto seguía siendo exclusivo de Hanamichi y Haruko, aunque no le gustara, ya que, si de él dependiera, se encargaría de resolverlo inmediatamente.

No tenía más remedio que esperar. Al menos, de momento. Porque si el tiempo pasaba y las cosas seguían igual, se iba a meter como árbitro entre ellos y a la mierda lo demás.

—Estamos en pleno período de exámenes, con el año escolar por concluir —murmuró tomando asiento al lado de Fujii—. Si empezamos segundo de preparatoria y este asunto sigue inconcluso, lo siento por Haruko, pero no me dejará más alternativa que hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón. También lo sentiré por ti, no quiero dejarte al medio del conflicto.

—Yo soy lo último que debería preocuparte de todo esto —respondió en tono monocorde.

«No hables así… tú también eres mi prioridad», pensó Yohei mordisqueándose los labios. No le extrañaba que Fujii se marginara intentando no agregarle más presión, y creía entender el motivo. Sin embargo, ella y Hanamichi estaban en el mismo nivel de importancia para él. Quería recordárselo de alguna manera.

—Ese idiota es muy fuerte. —Sonrió mientras hablaba—. Va a estar bien, en cualquier caso. Y nosotros nos mantendremos a la espera de intervenir, ¿de acuerdo? —Fujii aprobó el plan en silencio—. Gracias por estar pendiente de él.

—Sakuragi-kun es un chico muy bueno. Haruko lo sabe, es una lástima que no sea suficiente…

Yohei no dijo que lo prefería así. Si Haruko era una persona con tan poca resolución, era mejor que no estuviera interesada en Hanamichi. Y como le parecía que los ánimos estaban muy tensos, tomó una de las manos de Fujii y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la palma para que se relajara. Cuando la escuchó reír, se dio por satisfecho.

De esa forma, las semanas continuaron transcurriendo sin cambios, y se acercaron cada vez más al término del año escolar.

.

.

Para Fujii Koizumi, el día comenzaba a eso de las seis de la mañana si se encontraba sola; por el contrario, si sus padres estaban en casa, aprovechaba de dormir un poco más ya que mamá le preparaba el desayuno.

Aquella mañana de marzo, Fujii se quedó en cama hasta las seis y media, momento en que escuchó el simpático llamado de su progenitora para que bajara a comer («¡Fujii, se enfría la sopa de miso!»). Dado que su casa era de estilo occidental, se instaló en la enorme mesa de madera que ocupaba la mitad del comedor, emocionada de compartir una comida con ellos, sobre todo con el padre, que visitaba la casa mucho menos que su madre.

Trató de encontrar su rostro tras el periódico que alzaba frente a ella. Cada año que pasaba, los rasgos de ese padre que tan poco veía se alejaban un poco más de su hermano fallecido. Fujii no sabía si aquello era mejor para su salud mental al no tener que acordarse constantemente de él, o simplemente algo así no la ayudaba para superar las taras que le habían quedado de esos años en que vivía preocupándose por coserle la ropa y curarle las heridas.

—¿Cómo van tus notas, Fujii? —El padre, Toshio Koizumi, abrió la boca finalmente, pero sin apartar el periódico de sus ojos—. Recuerda que dos años terminan en cosa de nada, aunque parezca que la universidad está muy lejos.

«Van bien», pensó la niña apretando los labios. «He estudiado muchísimo los últimos meses. Me gustaría que revisaras mi registro de calificaciones de vez en cuando…»

—Todo está bien, papá —murmuró omitiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Excelente.

—Fujii jamás nos ha dado ninguna preocupación. —El tono afectuoso de Eri Koizumi revelaba un profundo orgullo.

«Claro que no, mamá. Ya estabas sufriendo lo suficiente con mi hermano». Mientras pensaba, esbozó una sonrisa ligera para tranquilizarla.

—Cuando empieces el segundo año de preparatoria, vas a trabajar en el hotel que tenemos aquí en Kanagawa —continuó el padre.

«Papá, por favor, no quiero trabajar en el negocio familiar…»

—Es importante que ganes experiencia para cuando finalice la preparatoria. Así, irás a la universidad sabiendo lo que significa ganarse el dinero —sentenció.

«Pero para eso no es necesario que trabaje como asistente en uno de tus hoteles…»

—P-papá… verás… —Se estrujó la cabeza pensando en cómo quitarse esa responsabilidad de encima—. Bueno, tengo una oferta de trabajo… —O eso esperaba. Cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Cómo es eso? —tronó el hombre.

—Eh… —Se le encogieron los pies de miedo—. Un restaurante de _Okonomiyaki_, como ayudante del chef…

Fujii realmente esperaba que la oferta siguiera en pie, ya que era el local de comida al que fue en su primera cita con Yohei. Nunca pensó que el comentario del cocinero pudiera salvarla de trabajar para su padre, aunque de eso habían transcurrido cerca de ocho meses.

—Más te vale no estar mintiendo —la advirtió Toshio.

—Querido… —Eri se acercó para ponerle a su marido una mano en el hombro—, nuestra niña nunca dice mentiras. ¿Verdad, Fujii?

«Mamá, por favor… no me hagas sentir culpable».

—No miento. —Se ruborizó ligeramente.

La mirada del padre parecía aplastar la pequeña voluntad de Fujii, que debió bajar aún más la barbilla para disimular que estaba sufriendo escalofríos. Nadie conseguía intimidarla tanto como él, y estaba consciente de que no era solo a causa de sus rasgos, que le recordaban tanto a su hermano, sino que el hombre era tan rígido que una sola palabra dicha con dureza era suficiente para que ella, y también su madre, terminaran encogidas en su posición.

Toshio alzó una ceja. El ángulo de su mentón, más afilado que de costumbre, se movía lentamente como si estuviera pronunciando alguna palabra en tono tan bajo que resultaba imposible escucharlo.

—Te daré plazo hasta mitad de abril para tener trabajo. Si no, entrarás al hotel. ¿Está claro? —ordenó finalmente.

—Sí, papá.

«No te preocupes. Jamás se me ocurriría desafiarte, me das demasiado miedo…»

.

.

Dado que Haruko y Matsui llegaban a Shohoku desde diferentes partes de la ciudad, las tres amigas tenían por costumbre juntarse en la parada de autobús más próxima a la preparatoria para llegar desde allí caminando juntas. Era un hábito que pensaban mantener todo el tiempo posible, y que no se había visto afectado por la relación que Fujii mantenía con Yohei.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Haruko, acercándose al mismo tiempo que Matsui.

—Hola, chicas.

—Supongo que no olvidaste traer los libros de geografía, ¿verdad, Haruko? —Matsui era un verdadero dechado de cariño en las mañanas.

—Por supuesto que no. Los tengo aquí —respondió dando golpecitos a su bolso con la palma abierta.

Continuaron comentando acerca del grupo de estudios que habían formado para terminar los exámenes finales sin contratiempos, cuando se encontraron con el Ejército de Sakuragi, y su líder, el _Monje Pelirrojo_, cruzando por el paso peatonal en dirección a la entrada de la preparatoria casi al mismo tiempo que ellas.

Haruko agachó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron al alcance de Hanamichi. Esa dinámica se venía repitiendo día tras día, semana tras semana, y tenía de los nervios no solo a Yohei, sino a Fujii, y prácticamente a todos los indirectos partícipes de la situación.

—B-buenos días a todos —murmuró la menor de los Akagi, manteniendo sus orbes de chocolate fijos en la acera.

—Hola, Haruko-san. —Hanamichi no variaba su actitud amable con ella, lo que la hacía sentir aún peor.

Los demás emitieron un saludo flojo, acorde a sus estados de ánimo decaídos. Ni siquiera el trío de idiotas, aparentemente inmune a cualquier cataclismo, conseguía bromear como antes.

«Si tan solo le hubieras dicho a Sakuragi-kun lo que realmente pensabas no estaríamos así. Si le saludaras de frente verías su mirada dolida. Esto se va a salir de las manos en cualquier minuto», pensó Fujii mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de reproche a la culpable. Matsui se veía tan molesta como ella, su boca apretada hasta casi dejarse los labios sin sangre.

—Nos… vemos después —dijo Hanamichi volteándose y arrastrando a su grupo de amigos con él.

—Haruko —Matsui esperó a que los chicos estuvieran lejos para descargar toda su furia—, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una niñita cobarde? ¿No crees que Sakuragi-kun tiene derecho a olvidarte y encontrar una chica que lo quiera? ¿O esperas que esté toda la vida tras de ti aguardando una respuesta?

Haruko aguantó en silencio las palabras de su amiga. Cuando terminó, trató de buscar apoyo en Fujii, ya que ella siempre la respaldaba cuando consideraba que Matsui estaba siendo muy dura. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que había perdido su favor.

—No es tan así, Matsui —intentó excusarse—. Ya te lo había dicho: no quiero herir a Sakuragi-kun rechazándolo ahora que sigue lesionado de la espalda. Voy a esperar a que regrese a jugar para contestarle apropiadamente.

—Eres una idiota.

Fujii dio un respingo. «Tiene razón, Haruko, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?». Sintió que el rostro le ardía por alguna razón desconocida.

—Solo porque no hago las cosas como tú prefieres, no significa que sea idiota. —La defensa de Haruko tenía muchas fisuras, sin embargo, Matsui no se aprovechó de ninguna para lapidarla con su siguiente comentario.

—Eres idiota por haber pasado casi un año sin darte cuenta de que Sakuragi-kun iba detrás de ti, de que entró a jugar baloncesto para gustarte, y de que _esta_ actitud lo está dañando más que si lo hubieras rechazado de inmediato. —La campanada que indicaba el inicio de clases comenzó a sonar. Matsui giró la cabeza en dirección a la preparatoria—. ¿Sabes qué? —dijo sin mirar a Haruko—. Me rindo. Haz lo que quieras. No volveré a decirte nada.

«Espero que a Haruko se le haya quedado algo de tu discurso…», rezó Fujii caminando detrás de Matsui, que inició su marcha sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Las horas corrieron de manera apresurada. Haruko se mantuvo en ese silencio distante que se había hecho habitual en ella las últimas semanas. Cuando no estaban cumpliendo con exámenes finales, la muchacha se dedicaba a mirar lánguidamente por la ventana más próxima a su asiento. El resto de sus compañeros la veían raro, pues no estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y, por ello, tampoco sabían qué la llevaba a estar tan melancólica.

Matsui cumplió su amenaza: no le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, incluso cuando estaban almorzando las tres juntas en el salón. Y Fujii, que solía ser la más conciliadora, se marginó por completo y tampoco habló. El ambiente entre ellas era tan tenso que Haruko, por primera vez, cuestionó su propia decisión.

Fujii observó a Haruko terminar de comer, levantarse de la silla casi sin hacer ruido, y retirarse llevando su bolso pues tenía clases especiales de economía doméstica. Matsui suspiró en cuanto la puerta corredera volvió a quedar cerrada.

—Está empezando a ceder —susurró en tono cómplice.

«Dios te escuche…»

—Así parece. —Fujii sonrió levemente.

El resto del día transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba nevando en las afueras, por lo que Matsui y Fujii se acomodaron muy bien su ropa de abrigo y bufandas antes de encaminarse a la salida de la preparatoria. A pocos metros del umbral, escucharon las reconocibles voces de Takamiya y Ookusu, que gritaban incoherencias.

—Allí están Fujii-chan y Matsui-chan, compórtense —dijo Noma asestando dos buenos palmetazos en las nucas de sus amigos.

—Ustedes aman hacer el ridículo, ¿verdad? —dijo la chica de coletas, mirándolos a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Yohei diría que esa es nuestra especialidad —respondió Takamiya riendo.

—¿Van a la parada de autobús? —Ookusu se peleó con su paraguas nada más sacarlo del bolso—. Las acompañaremos, unas chicas tan bonitas no deberían andar solas con tanto lobo salvaje suelto…

—¿Alguien cae con esa frase tan cliché? —Matsui no, desde luego.

«Vas a quedarte soltera como sigas pensando así, amiga mía», reflexionó Fujii conteniendo unas carcajadas.

—Con nosotros, no cae nadie. —A Takamiya solo le faltó limpiarse las lágrimas para reforzar el sentido dramático de la frase.

Pero fue tan irónico, que los cinco amigos terminaron riendo casi llegando a la catarsis por tanto tiempo de tensión. Y ninguno arruinó el momento mencionando a Sakuragi, lo que mantuvo sus ánimos en buen tono cuando un visitante que nadie esperaba se plantó frente al grupo.

El trío de idiotas afiló la mirada, porque el recién llegado se les hacía conocido de alguna parte, pero no conseguían recordar quién era…

Fujii alcanzó a abrir la boca, sin embargo, fue Matsui la que se adelantó y saludó al joven en su lugar.

—¡Narita-kun, qué sorpresa! —le saludó sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Narita se veía un poco distraído, mirando por encima del hombro del grupo como si buscara a alguien. Noma soltó unas risitas cuando finalmente lo reconoció.

—Si estás buscando a Yohei, lamento decirte que está trabajando —explicó frotándose el bigote. Su tono llevaba un deje burlón que ninguno pasó por alto.

«Ah… Narita-kun todavía teme que le rompan la cara», caviló Fujii desconcertada. «En verdad, Yohei-kun puede ser muy aterrador…»

—Fujii-chan —Narita pasó olímpicamente de todo el mundo y se centró en lo que quería hacer—, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto —replicó la aludida, todavía más desconcertada—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh… no. Bueno, es que…

A Fujii comenzó a revolvérsele el estómago por la vacilación de Narita. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La última vez que se vieron fue para su cumpleaños, y la conversación que sostuvieron no fue nada agradable. No tenía ganas de rememorar aquello por ningún motivo… Uf, qué calor tenía en el rostro, ¿acaso se había abrigado demasiado para salir al frío invernal?

—Mis padres… deben viajar a Nagoya, y quería pedirte la dirección del hotel de tu familia para que hagan una reserva… —escupió Narita finalmente, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Tampoco lo estaban Noma y Matsui, que observaban a Narita con expresión suspicaz.

Fujii, por el contrario, soltó un montón de aire que, no sabía, estaba conteniendo. «No me des sustos de este tipo, Narita-kun… casi llegué a pensar que había ocurrido algo con…»

—Te llamaré a casa para darte la dirección, no me la sé —dijo compungida, pero con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿A qué hora te va bien?

—Antes de las diez de la noche.

—Narita-kun —habló Matsui—, tú tienes el teléfono de Fujii, ¿por qué no la llamaste? Era más fácil que venir desde la preparatoria Yaei…

—¿Yaei? Qué lejos está eso —agregó Noma, que no había identificado aquel uniforme.

Narita frunció el ceño, visiblemente incómodo.

—No contestó cuando la llamé y necesitaba la dirección con urgencia —arguyó un poco apresurado.

Y se despidió con la misma premura, dejando a todos con una sensación muy extraña en la boca. Todos menos Fujii, que no era capaz de disimular un enorme alivio, algo que nadie se explicaba… excepto Matsui.

.

.

—Hoy vimos de nuevo al «estúpido amigo» de Fujii-chan —anunció Takamiya con bombos y platillos mientras desperdiciaba dinero en la máquina tragamonedas frente a él—. Apareció mientras acompañábamos a las chicas hasta la parada de autobús.

Yohei se puso en alerta inmediata. Cuando terminó de trabajar, pasó por casa para cambiarse de ropa y luego partió a reunirse con sus amigos en su local favorito de _Pachinko_. Hanamichi llegó un poco después, ya que se encontraba haciendo rehabilitación en el hospital acompañado por el profesor Anzai.

Mientras apostaban, al muchacho de peinado perfecto jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que, en su ausencia, Narita se hubiera dejado ver por Shohoku. ¿Qué diablos quería?

Hanamichi estaba terriblemente frustrado por encontrarse a punto de perder los quinientos yenes que Ookusu le había prestado _voluntariamente_ a cambio de no recibir ningún cabezazo; sí, se sentía muy frustrado, pero no tanto como para ignorar la cara que puso Yohei cuando se enteró de la visita que recibió su tímida novia. Esa cara le molestaba mucho, venía viéndola ocasionalmente desde hacía meses, y estaría mintiendo de no admitir que deseaba saber la razón.

—¿Y qué dijo _Narita-kun_? —preguntó Yohei rebosando sarcasmo.

—Lo primero: apuesto que estuvo a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones buscándote con la mirada, pero Chuu le dijo que estabas trabajando, ahí recién pareció relajarse un poco. —Ookusu siempre disfrutaba relatar las partes tensas de una historia, solo para quitarle protagonismo a Noma.

Claro que la cara de Yohei le mandó mil escalofríos por la espalda, ya que no solo se veía enfadado, sino que también a punto de asestarle un buen golpe a la máquina en que apostaba dinero.

—Le preguntó a Fujii-chan si estaba bien —explicó Noma—, y después dijo que necesitaba la dirección del hotel de sus padres. No recuerdo de qué ciudad.

Yohei se quedó pegado en la primera parte de la narración de Noma. ¿Le había preguntado si estaba _bien_?

—¿Y Fujii? —La boca se le había secado de pura cólera.

—Parecía asustada al principio, pero después se relajó.

De pronto, todos olvidaron que estaban en un local de apuestas, rodeados de máquinas tragamonedas esperando quedarse con su dinero. Yohei tenía la boca cerrada y movía la mandíbula de un lado a otro, hasta que se excusó súbitamente y salió del lugar echando humo. Llevaba cinco minutos de camino sin rumbo cuando se detuvo tan de golpe como había escapado.

—Tus pisadas no son nada sutiles, Hanamichi.

—Y yo pensando que también era el _Rey del sigilo_. —Trató de distender un poco el ánimo por medio de una broma tonta—. ¿A dónde vas, Yohei?

—A ninguna parte.

—Sí, claro —se mofó—. ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

Yohei se giró hacia él. Su mirada transmitía una profunda confusión.

Tiempo atrás, le había relatado a Hanamichi una versión muy superficial acerca del hermano de Fujii: que había fallecido hace algunos años, y que su partida dejó una huella muy grande en el corazón de la muchacha. Lo hizo porque confiaba en su mejor amigo, pero omitió prácticamente todos los detalles porque le parecía irrespetuoso contar una historia que no le pertenecía.

Sin embargo, a veces sentía que necesitaba explicarle lo que se venía formando en su cabeza. Nunca antes se había visto en la disyuntiva de revelar o no algo a Hanamichi, ya que le contaba todo, mas esta no era su historia, sino de su novia.

Tendría que tomar una decisión en algún momento. No obstante, se conformaría con revelar una pequeña parte de sus preocupaciones… por ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que Narita sabe algo que yo no —confesó despacio, hablando casi sin despegar los dientes—, y eso me está volviendo loco.

.

.

**Por si se lo preguntan: tendremos resolución de lo que ocurre entre Hanamichi y Haruko. Nanami aparecerá pronto de nuevo. Sabremos lo que ocurre con Narita, pronto también xD. No comáis ansias, queridos. Todo es parte de la trama. **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ;)**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	31. Quiero llevarte lejos

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lo primero, quiero agradecer al maravilloso staff de _Fanfiction . net_ por agregar a Fujii como personaje seleccionable :) ¡muchas gracias!**

**Segundo, quiero decirles que el capítulo de hoy (con extensión XL) es particularmente... triste. Muy triste, en realidad. Muy doloroso. Aunque parte suavecito xD jajajajajajajaj**

**Agradecimiento infinito, como siempre, para mi adorada Saturnine Evenflow, que volvió a aportar con su maravillosa inventiva en el drama de este capítulo. Amiga, te adoro. Este triste capítulo es tuyo.**  
**Espero que disfruten lo que viene, y bueno, probablemente sufran tanto como yo, pero es necesario para la trama.**  
**El crecimiento de las personas suele ir de la mano con sus penas, y la señorita Koizumi tiene mucho todavía por crecer.**

**A mis queridos lectores, quienes me siguen siempre y me apoyan, ¡un gran abrazo y todo mi agradecimiento!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Quiero llevarte lejos.**

Hanamichi ladeó la cabeza un par de veces, tras lo cual arqueó la ceja derecha. Abrió la boca, luego la cerró, y así estuvo unos cuantos segundos, sin concretar ninguna frase, actitud que estaba poniendo a Yohei un poco de los nervios.

«Estoy seguro de que Narita sabe algo que yo no, y eso me está volviendo loco», fue la frase que eligió para exponer parte de sus temores más recientes. Y Hanamichi sentía el peso de su mirada sobre los hombros; estaba esperando algún comentario de su parte, sin duda.

—Vale... —pronunció finalmente el pelirrojo.

—¿Vale? —reprodujo en tono de pregunta—. ¿No vas a decirme que deje de pensar tonterías? ¿Nada de «estás paranoico» ni cosas por el estilo?

Hanamichi bufó al tiempo que encogía los hombros, como restándole importancia a sus comentarios.

—Eres el tipo más inteligente que conozco —explicó en tono ligero—. Si sospechas que algo raro está pasando, lo más probable es que tengas razón.

Ambos amigos se observaron un momento. El pelirrojo no solía hablar en serio, pero cuando lo hacía, Yohei le tomaba el peso a cada una de sus palabras. Ese día no fue la excepción, cuando Sakuragi volvió a la carga tras unos segundos de pausa.

—Voy a decirte solo una cosa, Yohei —su voz rasposa apenas interrumpía el silencio de la calle deshabitada—: deja de pensar solo. Qué desgaste de tiempo... y energía. Ya sabes, eso de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y bueno, tienes un genio justo al lado tuyo...

«¿Y eso?», se preguntó el aludido viendo cómo Hanamichi se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia un costado enfurruñado. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba pensando eso varios meses?

Sin proponérselo, desplegó su sonrisa más burlona, esa que utilizaba cuando quería sacarle de quicio por haber hecho el ridículo como solo él podía.

—Me vas a hacer llorar con tanta preocupación. —Desbordaba sarcasmo en cada vocablo.

—Que te jodan, Yohei —gruñó entre dientes, aunque también estaba sonriendo.

Así era la amistad entre ellos: sencilla, simple. Confiable. Un roble del cual sostenerse para estar seguro. Y funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

.

.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin grandes novedades. Como no vio a Fujii entre clases, Yohei decidió que la llamaría una vez terminara la jornada, antes de encaminarse hacia su trabajo. Sabía que ella terminaba más temprano ya que tenía menos asignaturas por pasar. Sus notas eran impecables, y por eso estaba en el selecto grupo de estudiantes que rendían menos exámenes.

Se instaló en el teléfono público más próximo a la entrada de la preparatoria, y allí ingresó el importe requerido para efectuar la llamada. Mientras esperaba respuesta, repasó las ideas que tenía para sacar a colación el tema de Narita. No deseaba alertarla o ponerla nerviosa, por eso, la forma en que planteara su pregunta iba a ser vital.

De pronto, el teléfono se cortó y devolvió las monedas a su dueño. Yohei alzó las cejas, mirando el auricular con inflexión suspicaz. ¿No había nadie en casa? Qué raro. Ingresó nuevamente el importe, sintiendo algo un poco extraño...

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Yohei?», caviló regañándose a sí mismo, presionando las teclas. «No te pongas estúpido solo porque no te contestan el teléfono».

Sonrió torcido, deslizando una mano por la curva de su cabello. Quizás Hanamichi no se lo hubiera dicho ayer, pero iba a tener que bajar las revoluciones unos cuantos niveles antes de ponerse paranoico; cierta vez escuchó que el patrón cerebral del amor se parecía mucho al de la locura... y nunca le habían parecido tan acertadas esas palabras como en aquel momento. La presencia de Narita consiguió alterarlo de una forma que no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Qué tontería...

—_¿Hola? Residencia Koizumi _—contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo involuntario.

Pero esa no era Fujii, y tampoco su mamá. Sin embargo, le sonaba muy conocida...

—¿Matsui-chan? —aventuró.

—_¡Mito-kun! ¿Cómo estás? _—Intercambiaron algunas frases de cortesía—. No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba que ibas a llamar —explicó.

—Sí, este... —No iba a admitir que se encontraba _un pelín_ ansioso. Jamás—. ¿Podría hablar con Fujii?

La vacilación de Matsui fue tan evidente, que el estar comunicándose a través de un teléfono no fue en absoluto impedimento para notarlo. Yohei se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la muchacha respondiera su pregunta.

—_Está... enferma_ —habló finalmente entre susurros—_. Ayer no se sentía bien, y hoy despertó con fiebre alta. Intenté llamar a su mamá, pero no contesta, así que me quedé con ella para cuidarla._

Los ojos se le abrieron de repente. Conque de eso se trataba: tenía un resfriado. Nada fuera de lo común en invierno. Sin embargo... ¿por qué Matsui sonaba de esa forma? Pues el matiz de su voz habitualmente seguro, firme, y algo burlón, ahora parecía quebradizo y preocupado. Tal vez la influencia de Narita en sus pensamientos hacía estragos en su cabeza —otra vez— y se sentía incómodo por eso, como si hubiera cabos sueltos imposibles de unir, pero en ese minuto, Yohei se dio cuenta de que no deseaba mantenerse al margen de esa situación. Quería cuidarla. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero era lo de menos: velar por ella era cosa suya. Era asunto suyo.

—Hablaré con Ookusu para que me cubra en mi trabajo, pasaré a buscar medicinas a una farmacia, y voy para allá —afirmó sin preguntarle a Matsui si estaba de acuerdo. En ese momento, le daba igual—. Llego en una hora, más o menos.

—_No es necesario..._ —empezó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Voy a cuidarla, Matsui-chan. No lo tomes a mal, pero quiero hacerlo yo. —Y, como le pareció que estaba siendo un poco grosero, agregó—: Por favor.

.

.

Las cosas con Ookusu fueron muy fáciles. A la primera mirada, el de cabello rubio supo que Yohei tenía alguna preocupación encima, por lo que se mordió la lengua y no hizo preguntas. Cuando le dijo que Fujii estaba enferma, a él le costó un montón no responder «¿y vas a sanarla con la fuerza de tu amor?». Quería bromear con él, era una dinámica habitual entre ambos eso de tomarse el pelo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que desquitarse con Takamiya.

Hanamichi no emitió comentarios, sino que se limitó a asentir una vez a modo de despedida.

La compra en la farmacia fue rápida: adquirió compresas frías para bajarle la fiebre, aunque sospechaba que Matsui ya había llevado unas cuantas, y algunos frascos con vitaminas.

Lo siguiente fue pasar por su casa para dejar el bolso de colegio, ducharse, modelarse el cabello de nuevo con gel, ponerse ropa limpia y prepararse para salir otra vez. Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada se percató de que los zapatos de Ryusei se encontraban en el recibidor, por lo que retrocedió algunos pasos y se encaminó hacia la pequeña habitación que utilizaba como estudio. Tocó dos veces, luego deslizó la puerta corredera. Se quedó allí, apoyado en el marco, observando a su progenitor realizar toda clase de operaciones matemáticas en una enorme calculadora marca _Casio_, con un lápiz en la oreja y los anteojos apenas apoyados en la parte más baja de su nariz.

—Oye, viejo —le llamó—: Fujii está enferma y voy a su casa para cuidar de ella. No sé a qué hora regrese, pero hay comida hecha en la nevera. —Dicho lo cual, hizo ademán de marcharse sin esperar respuesta.

—Un momento, Yohei. —Cogió sus gafas y las arrojó hacia un lado—. ¿Los padres de Fujii-chan no se molestarán de que te quedes tanto rato en su casa?

—Ellos no están —respondió distraído.

Ryusei dejó caer la palma abierta de su mano sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco, lo que terminó sobresaltando a los dos hombres.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —Él sin duda se veía alterado—. Un chico de tu edad no debería estar en la habitación de su novia sin supervisión...

—Solo voy a cuidarla. —Sus ojos entrecerrados revelaban la poca gracia que le hacía el comentario.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, el mayor estupefacto y el menor con extrañeza.

—No me creo que seas tan ingenuo —escupió Ryusei finalmente—, ¿de verdad no has pensado en... _eso_? Van a estar solos ustedes dos —finalizó apuntándolo repetidamente con la mano.

Yohei sintió que su cara ardía como si tuviera un soplete apuntándole directamente, no solo al rostro, sino que también a su cuerpo completo. Pero, ¿qué diablos tenía ese hombre en la cabeza?

—¡Papá, no seas pervertido! —exclamó a punto de perder la razón, las mejillas ruborizadas hasta lo imposible.

—¿Cómo que _pervertido_? ¿Qué tiene de pervertido preocuparme de que mi hijo varón...?

—Espera un momento—lo interrumpió exasperado—: Fujii está enferma, y sus padres brillan por su ausencia. No se me ocurriría hacerle _cosas raras_ en esta situación —aclaró ofendido.

Ryusei meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Seguro que ya entraste a la pubertad? Parece que no tienes idea de cómo funcionan las hormonas...

—Presto suficiente atención a las clases de biología —rezongó en tono agrio—, así que sé muy bien de qué hablas. —Qué molestia, ¿por qué tenía que provocarlo en ese preciso momento? Era el problema de compartir aquel carácter, tan parecido al suyo a veces, y tan opuesto en otras.

—No está bien que unos niños _hagan_ a otros niños —sermoneó Ryusei metido en sus propios pensamientos—. Con mayor razón ustedes, que recién cursan primer año de preparatoria...

Pero Yohei lo sorprendió al reaccionar perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Nadie va a _hacer_ nada! —Exclamó en voz baja y de tono medio, como cada vez que se enfadaba de verdad. Su padre no era nada sutil—. Y no estamos en los años veinte, hay muchos métodos de prevención..., bueno... ¡Deberías confiar más en mí! —Le dio la espalda—. Me largo. El número de teléfono de Fujii está anotado en la libreta de direcciones. ¡Adiós! —Y cerró de golpe.

Ryusei se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice de su mano dominante, repentinamente agotado con ese hijo adolescente que tanto se parecía a él cuando tenía su edad...

«En verdad espero que sepas lo que haces, Yohei», pensó tamborileando los dedos de la mano libre sobre la antigua madera, que pedía en silencio una nueva capa de barniz.

.

.

Matsui accionó el portero automático, gracias a lo cual Yohei muy pronto se vio ingresando al enorme jardín de la familia Koizumi. Aunque ya conocía la propiedad bastante bien, no dejaba de impresionarse con las dimensiones del terreno y de la casa, ubicada justo al medio.

La muchacha salió a recibirlo. Apenas lo tuvo en frente, empezó a darle un montón de indicaciones sobre cómo atender sin problemas a su amiga.

—No permitas que Fujii coma alimentos pesados; cuando tiene fiebre, sufre de náuseas y siempre devuelve la comida.

—Ajá.

—Hay fresas y mandarinas en la nevera, eso no le causa problemas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y si tiene mucho calor, hay un mando en el cajón izquierdo del escritorio para ajustar la calefacción...

—Sí, mamá —la interrumpió en tono burlón.

Matsui compuso un mohín disconforme, aunque terminó sonriéndole a su pesar. Sin embargo...

—Hay algo más que debo decirte, Mito-kun —murmuró la muchacha a velocidad lenta—. Más bien, _prevenirte_. —Yohei torció el gesto—. Fujii ha... estado teniendo malos sueños. Hace mucho que no sufría pesadillas...

—Pesadillas —repitió.

—Creo que es la fiebre intermitente.

Yohei escondió las manos en los bolsillos, con la bolsa de compresas frías y vitaminas colgando de su muñeca. No era muy difícil imaginar que las pesadillas de su novia tenían relación con su hermano. Aunque no conocía lo ocurrido en detalle, pues Fujii no profundizó mucho el día en que le contó su historia, estaba seguro de que justamente esos _detalles_ que desconocía debían ser la base de todos sus temores.

«Un momento», pensó en tanto su cerebro arrojaba a la superficie una idea interesante.

—¿Y _Narita_? —El nombre emergió de sus labios con desagrado. Matsui arqueó una ceja—. Los chicos me contaron que estuvo ayer visitando Shohoku. ¿Será que su presencia la puso más nerviosa?

Ambos se observaron con la misma expresión en sus rostros. Efectivamente, no era descabellado pensar así.

—¿Quería saber la dirección de un _hotel_? No me lo creo —añadió.

—Yo tampoco, Mito-kun. Pero Fujii parecía muy aliviada cuando dijo eso...

«Porque debe haber pensado que la buscaba para algo serio», reflexionó con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Matsui no dejó de prestar atención a Yohei cuando este desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Era un buen chico, y cuidaba muy bien a su amiga, solo por eso se arriesgaba a dejarla sola con él. Confiaba en que no se aprovecharía de las circunstancias, pues se veía serio. Quizás debería advertirle también sobre _esto_.

—No sé qué tanto te habrá contado Fujii acerca de su hermano, pero... ¿ya conociste a su padre? —cuestionó la muchacha.

«¿Eh?». Qué pregunta tan extraña.

—No, solo a su madre —replicó confundido.

Matsui asintió un par de veces. Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores; se veía contrariada.

—Que dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir —expresó a regañadientes—, pero el señor Koizumi no es un buen hombre. Fujii le tiene pánico. Sus pesadillas... no son solo de su hermano, también de él. Que no te tome por sorpresa.

Yohei apretó la mandíbula. Tal parecía que Fujii era la única persona noble en esa jodida familia de locos. Casi al instante, se recordó a sí mismo que había decidido ser más benevolente con Eri Koizumi, aunque no estaba seguro de conseguirlo siempre.

—No te preocupes, Matsui-chan. Gracias por decírmelo.

Matsui se despidió con una reverencia, que él respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza. Una vez solo, inspiró hondo y se adentró a la enorme casa.

.

.

_«Hoy, la profesora ha llamado a mami para que venga a la escuela. ¡No sé por qué! Jamás me han castigado; siempre me preocupo por ser una niña muy buena, tal como pide papi. Él dice que mi hermano mayor da mucho trabajo y por eso tengo que portarme muy bien._

_Yo hago lo que diga papi. Si soy buena, me deja acostarme tarde los viernes, y comer caramelos a escondidas... como ahora, que estoy jugando a las escondidas. La profesora no vio cuando me metí al armario de mi salón. Me gusta porque es grande, tiene mucha ropa, y si me encojo puedo mirar a través de las rendijas. Como ahora._

_Todo está tranquilo. Oigo pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Se acercan. ¡Esa es mami! Sé que es ella. Sus zapatos siempre suenan muy bonito._

_—¡Fujii! —oigo que me llama._

_No quiero salir de mi escondite. ¡Búscame, mami!_

_Me llama otra vez. Búscame, búscame._

_—Debe estar en el patio, no se preocupe. Venga conmigo. —Esa voz es de mi maestra._

_La puerta del salón se abre, y mami entra acompañada de Hiroko-san, la profesora, que es tierna conmigo. Me defiende cuando mis compañeros me molestan, pero es que me cuesta mucho hablarles. La voz se me queda pegada en la garganta y no sale... eso no es mi culpa, ¿verdad?_

_—Señora Koizumi, tome asiento, por favor —dice Hiroko-san. Mami me da la espalda, y mi maestra se sienta al frente. Dejan la mesa al medio, como cuando jugamos en clases._

_—¿Fujii está bien?_

_¿Eh? ¿Mami está preocupada? Debería salir del armario._

_—No se alarme, Fujii-chan es un amor. —Hmmm... Hiroko-san, te quiero mucho—. Pero hay algo que nos ha llamado la atención. Por favor, fíjese en esto._

_No alcanzo a ver... ¿Qué le dio Hiroko-san a mi mami? Quiero ver, pero si me muevo mucho, van a saber que estoy aquí, y perdería el juego._

_Mami se queda muy quieta. Yo me pongo a mirarle el pelo. Es muy largo. Quiero que me crezca para tenerlo así, largo como el de ella, hasta la cintura. Cuando jugamos en el parque, el sol se mete en su cabello, y se ve tan linda..._

_—¿Cuándo fue esto? —pregunta mami._

_—El miércoles en la mañana._

_Hoy es viernes. Los viernes son de jugar hasta tarde y dulces a escondidas._

_—Señora Koizumi, ¿está todo bien en su casa?_

_¿Por qué Hiroko-san pregunta eso? No hay nada malo. Papá, mamá, hermano y yo somos felices. Muy felices._

_—Señora Koizumi..._

_—Mi hijo mayor está pasando por una etapa difícil._

_Qué rara se escucha la voz de mami, como si le costara hablar. ¿Qué es "etapa difícil"? Mi hermano no tiene problemas. Le gusta jugar con otros chicos y parece que a veces... ¿cómo se decía? __Papá lo llamó... que "se le pasa la mano", o algo así. Pero cuando juega conmigo, a mi hermano nunca le pasa eso de la mano..._

_—Le pregunté a Fujii-chan de qué se trataba—Hiroko-san está tocando en la mesa con el dedo. La escucho golpear—. "Mi familia". Eso respondió. Este es su marido, y la de aquí es usted._

_Ah... es el dibujo. El miércoles en la mañana, nos hicieron dibujar lo más importante para nosotros. Yo hice a mi familia. Creo que me quedaron muy lindos, aunque papá es más gordito, mamá tiene el pelo más brillante, y mi hermano es más alto. Yo me dibujé pequeñita en un rincón, así como estoy ahora, escondida en el armario._

_—Fujii-chan es la de acá. Y este, su hijo mayor. —Golpea la mesa con el dedo otra vez._

_No entiendo, ¿llamó a mami para mostrarle mi dibujo? ¿Tan bonito quedó? Estoy tan feliz... pero no hago ruido. Quiero seguir escondida._

_—¿Sabe lo que dijo Fujii-chan cuando le pregunté qué era esto?_

_—Oh, dios..._

_—"A mi hermano mayor le encanta el color rojo, por eso siempre pinta a sus amigos con las manos. Cuando se le acaba la pintura, la saca de sus puños"._

_Mami, ¿estás llorando? ¿Por qué?_

_—Cambiamos a Ginta de escuela, pero sigue igual. —Mami se ahoga cuando habla. Mami... ¿qué pasa?—. __Es como si no supiera qué hacer con esa energía. Siempre está metiéndose en problemas, provocando a chicos mayores que él..._

_—¿Ya probaron llevándolo a un terapeuta?_

_¿Qué es un «terapeuta»?_

_—Sí, Hiroko-san. Lo hemos llevado a cuatro diferentes; uno dijo que debíamos darle remedios para que estuviera más tranquilo. Otro, que lo mejor era obligarlo a inscribirse en un club de deportes o de defensa personal, pero ha sido imposible, pues cada vez que ingresa a uno nuevo, él... a sus compañeros... —Mami suspira, y se oye muy raro—. Los otros dos profesionales se limitaron a hablar con él. No sé qué tiene. Mi marido no para de decir que no es para tanto, que a Ginta se le pasa la mano, pero estoy muy preocupada por él... Fujii ha visto cosas que no debería, pero confiaba en que, siendo tan pequeña, no entienda lo que está ocurriendo y se le olvide pronto._

_Tienes razón, mami: no entiendo nada._

_—Fujii-chan tiene ocho años, señora Koizumi. Aunque haya cosas que no asimile por su corta edad, o que para ella no tengan una connotación negativa, todo esto está calando hondo en su personalidad. ¿Ha notado que es más tímida que antes?_

_No entiendo. No entiendo._

_—Mi niña... mi pequeña..._

_—Señora Koizumi, perdóneme, pero no sirve de nada lamentarse. Es necesario que pueda resolver la situación de su hijo. La citaré a terapia de grupo; venga con su marido, por favor. Ambos deben participar activamente de las sesiones con el especialista._

_—Gracias..._

_—Acompáñeme. Vamos al baño para que retoque su maquillaje, y luego buscamos a Fujii-chan._

_Mami y Hiroko-san están saliendo del salón, y apagan la luz. Me siento cansada, como cuando juego a aguantar la respiración. No quiero salir. Este armario es seguro. Es grande, y hay mucha ropa blandita._

_Me gusta estar aquí»._

—Me gusta estar aquí...

Yohei se sobresaltó, aunque la voz de Fujii fue apenas un suspiro. Sentado en la única silla de la habitación, ubicado a un lado de la cama, esperaba que la chica despertara por su cuenta en algún momento. Le había cambiado la compresa fría de la frente cuando notó que la utilizada por Matsui ya estaba tibia debido a la alta fiebre. Tras unos cuantos minutos observándola dormir, se instaló en la silla, abrió un libro de historia antigua y se puso a leerlo, porque tenía examen en algunos días y no había forma de que la materia se le quedara en la memoria.

—Me gusta estar aquí... —repitió, un murmullo apenas.

«Si te gusta, ¿por qué parece como si estuvieras sufriendo?», pensó Yohei. La preocupación ganaba terreno conforme pasaban las horas.

.

.

_—Mi hermano prometió que me llevaría a ver a Loudness este año —exclamo entusiasmada._

_Haruko-chan y Matsui-chan me observan sonriendo. Estamos almorzando en el salón casi solas, porque la mayoría de nuestros compañeros prefieren comer repartidos en los patios de la secundaria._

_—¿No es un grupo muy violento para una chica de primer año? —Matsui-chan desconfía de todos los grupos musicales que tengan pelo largo y tachas de metal en la ropa._

_Bueno, no solo los grupos. También los chicos._

_—No seas mala, a ella le gusta —dice Haruko-chan, amable como siempre._

_Me gusta el grupo, sí, pero lo que más me interesa es pasar tiempo con mi hermano. A veces creo que no lo veo lo suficiente, y eso me inquieta._

_Parece cansado._

_Desde que mamá le gritó que no volvería a coserle la ropa y que se comportara como un "buen muchacho de su edad", ha estado llegando a casa cada vez más tarde. Siempre ojeroso, pálido, lleno de moretones y costras antiguas._

_"¡Por culpa de esa actitud, tu padre no viene a casa para cenar con nosotros hace más de un mes!", fue lo último que chilló mamá antes de encerrarse en su habitación, dos noches atrás. Decidí que necesitaba hacer algo para que las cosas mejoren; el ambiente es muy tenso, así que ingresé a un club de costura para aprender a zurcir muy bien. De esa forma, podré arreglar la ropa de mi hermano._

_Uf, pero no sabía que coser era tan duro... antes lo hacía para remendar prendas pequeñas, pero aquí nos enseñan a armar piezas completas sin máquina, solo a mano. Me duelen mucho los dedos, como si latieran constantemente, y se me acabaron las banditas. Creo que pasaré a comprar a la tienda de conveniencia que está cerca de casa._

_Ya es casi de noche. Mi hermano volvió de la preparatoria, sus zapatos están en el recibidor, pero no los de mamá. Eso significa que debo cocinar. Hmmm... Podría hacer omurice_**[1]**_, hace días que quiero prepararlo._

_Dejo también mis zapatos y subo por las escaleras al segundo piso, en donde están nuestras habitaciones._

_—¡Hermano! —No responde._

_Quizás esté escuchando el Walkman nuevo que se compró este año. La publicidad de Sony siempre me hace reír: un monito escuchando música con los ojos cerrados._

_Camino hacia su cuarto, que tiene la puerta entreabierta, la luz encendida. Ahí está, recostado sobre su hombro derecho, durmiendo... ¿tan temprano?_

_—Hermano —vuelvo a llamar._

_No hay respuesta._

_A él no le gusta que entre a su habitación, pero no se dará cuenta. Tiene muchos posters de diferentes grupos musicales: Loudness, Whitesnake, Def Leppard, X Japan, Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, Bon Jovi..._

_Mi hermano mueve un poco las manos, y mis temores de que se enfade por estar aquí vuelven. Camino hacia él, sujetándolo del brazo._

_—Hermano, perdón por entrar en tu cuarto. Voy a preparar omurice, ¿quieres que te traiga un platillo para que comas aquí?_

_De nuevo, no dice nada. Está realmente cansado. Niego un poco con la cabeza. La preparatoria sí que es difícil... Ah, pero veo con alegría que las heridas de sus nudillos ya sanaron, ¡qué bueno! Estaba comenzando a inquietarme._

_Entonces, me fijo en su mesita de noche. Hay una jeringa usada. La tomo con manos temblorosas para observarla mejor. ¿Qué es esto, hermano? ¿Qué hiciste?_

_Todos dicen que mi hermano es un mal chico. Que corre en carreras clandestinas, que anda con una pandilla... Un compañero me gritó que lo había visto apuntando a alguien con una pistola. Pero no puede ser, mi hermano está en tercer año de preparatoria, ¿cómo va a hacer todo eso?_

_Me empiezo a ahogar. Fujii, cálmate. Cálmate. Respira hondo. Tal vez se siente mal. Mi abuela es enfermera, y cuando hemos estado muy resfriados ella nos inyecta. Debe ser eso... Tiene que ser eso. Para evitar confusiones, mejor me llevo la jeringa para tirarla en la basura._

_Tiene que ser eso, pero sigo aterrada._

_El corazón me va a mil, las manos me sudan._

_Tiene que ser eso, pero mis piernas tiemblan a cada paso. Sigo aterrada, y no sé la razón._

_Separo la aguja de la jeringa. Cubro ambas partes con cinta adhesiva, luego las arrojo al cesto de basura del baño._

_Me quedo un rato agachada cerca del inodoro. Necesito calmarme o voy a vomitar._

_Cálmate, Fujii. Respira profundo. Siente el aire pasando por tu cuerpo y llevándose todo el miedo al salir. No hay razón para pensar que tu hermano está involucrado en una pandilla. Le gusta pelear, eso es todo._

_"¡Bam!". Un portazo en el primer piso. Me sobresalta tanto, que la respiración se me vuelve a disparar._

_Llegó papá, dios mío... Es el único que azota así las puertas. Está discutiendo con mamá, puedo escucharlo, aunque no entiendo lo que dice._

_Viene subiendo. Sus pisadas no son como las de ella; papá hace retumbar todo con su presencia. Tengo que esconderme. Salgo corriendo del baño y me meto a mi habitación, que está junto a la de mi hermano, dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder observar. Así veo el rápido paso de mi padre frente a mí, sin darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, y sigue de largo hacia la habitación de al lado._

_Doy un respingo, porque abrió la puerta de un golpe._

_—¡¿Otra vez la misma mierda?! —brama._

_Ay dios, está furioso, furioso, furioso..._

_—¡Toshio-san! —¡Mamá, vete de aquí!—. ¡Toshio-san, espera! —¡Mamá, no subas las escaleras!_

_—¡Cállate, Eri! ¡Dijiste que el terapeuta iba a arreglar esto, pero todo sigue igual! ¡Igual!_

_Asomo un poco la cabeza. Mamá esta arrodillada en la entrada al cuarto de mi hermano, llorando. Mamá, por favor, no llores, no llores..._

_—Este jodido crío es nuestro primogénito. ¿Cómo diablos va a llevar el negocio familiar si sigue metido hasta el culo con la maldita ketamina?_

_¿Ketamina? ¿Qué es eso?_

_—Tenemos que llevar a Ginta al hospital. —Apenas entiendo las palabras de mamá._

_—¡No pienso gastar un puto peso más en tratamientos que no sirven de nada! —También me cuesta entenderlo a él, pero de lo furioso que está; cada vocablo parece inyectado en sangre._

_—¡Para, por favor!_

_—¡Así se arreglan estas mierdas! —Y escucho un golpe seco, como una bofetada—. ¡Jodido mocoso! ¡Mira bien a tu hijo, Eri!_

_No, no, no, no. ¡Papá, no!_

_Salgo corriendo hacia ellos. Mamá me ataja antes de entrar a la habitación, gritándome que no me meta, y que me vaya. No le hago caso. Veo la espalda de mi padre sacudiéndose, tiene a mi hermano cogido de la ropa... ¡Lo va a matar!_

_—¡Papá, basta! ¡Mi hermano solo está cansado, no le pegues! Por favor, no le pegues, está cansado...»_

—Fujii, despierta. —Yohei intentó moverla un poco para sacarla de esa última pesadilla, que más parecía un infierno en vida que otra cosa.

Le frotó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano en un intento de espabilarla antes de volver a moverla empujando levemente su hombro.

—Papá... —sollozó débil, quebrada—, no le hagas daño, él solo está cansado...

Cada palabra era una herida nueva para Yohei. Dolía como un cuchillo enterrado justo al medio del pecho, retorciéndose solo para causarle más dolor. Si tan solo fuese posible introducirse en sus sueños para darle calma...

—Despierta —insistió, apretándole un poco el hombro. Firme, pero no tanto como para marcarle la piel. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, pero no iba a parar hasta conseguir que dejara ese horrible sueño.

Funcionó. La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando muy rápido. Se veía aterrada.

Yohei no quería asustarla más, por eso, mantuvo su posición —sentado en la silla, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella— y esperó a que terminara de despertar, pues sus orbes indicaban que todavía estaba en una especie de limbo. Tenía la mirada perdida, y de sus párpados se desprendía agua salada por montones.

Pestañeó varias veces, movió la cabeza, e inspiró con brusquedad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yohei.

—¡Q-qué...! —No llegó a terminar la frase. Parecía a punto de chillar—. ¿Y Matsui?

—Le hice el revelo.

Fujii sacó ambos brazos por fuera de la colcha y los cruzó a modo de escudo sobre su rostro.

—No puede ser... —gimió.

«¿Cómo que "no puede ser"? ¿Piensas que tu novio no debería cuidarte?», se quejó Yohei para sus adentros. Esperaba que la idea no fuera muy de su agrado, pero parecía más que incómoda con su presencia en el cuarto. Bueno, cuando se mejorara hablarían de eso. Por lo pronto, era más importante verificar cómo iba su temperatura, y hacerla beber el frasco de vitaminas que había comprado horas atrás.

Iba a pedirle que le diera un momento para ir a buscarle algunas fresas, ya que no era buena idea beberlo con el estómago vacío, cuando Fujii se le adelantó al apartar por completo la ropa de cama y buscó levantarse.

—Qué mareada estoy, llevo mucho rato durmiendo —murmuró poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

—¿A dónde vas? —Yohei se puso de pie también, por si trastabillaba.

—Necesito lavarme los dientes.

El chico la quedó mirando mientras abandonaba la habitación a pasos lentos. Observó su pequeña espalda, que encorvaba como si no pudiera mantenerse derecha, su caminata vacilante, y tragó saliva sin proponérselo. Quería darle apoyo, pero Fujii actuó manteniéndolo a distancia, algo que le reconcomía.

«Bueno, ahora no puedo sentirme mal por esas cosas». Salió también de la habitación para lavar las fresas y tenerlas listas en cuanto ella volviera. Bajó al primer piso, luego se internó en la cocina rebuscando dentro de la nevera las fresas más bonitas. También cogió algunas mandarinas para él, pero cuando regresó al cuarto de Fujii, ella ya se encontraba nuevamente acostada. Parece que había tardado más de lo planeado quitando la piel de las mandarinas.

Caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento en el borde, cerca del cabecero, mirando a Fujii de frente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sujetando con ambas manos el platillo lleno de fruta.

—Me va a explotar la cabeza.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a la última frase.

—No te enfades —susurró Yohei—, Matsui-chan no estaba muy convencida de que viniera, pero yo insistí mucho.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. —Volvió a taparse la cara, esta vez usando el cobertor—. Me da vergüenza que veas esto.

—Pues... acostúmbrate —dijo en tono tierno—, y podrás vengarte cuando me enferme yo. Aunque eso es muy difícil, no me he resfriado en años.

La frase no alcanzó a disipar la incomodidad de Fujii por completo, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas de pelearle su presencia. En el fondo, estaba agradecida de contar con él, y de que fuera tan dulce de cuidarla mientras tenía el pelo revuelto y la cara pegajosa de sudor y lágrimas.

Descubrió el rostro lentamente, aceptó algunas fresas que masticó quejándose de no sentirles el sabor por culpa de la crema dentífrica, bebió el desagradable frasco de vitaminas con la promesa de que le haría efecto muy rápido, aceptó que Yohei le pusiera el termómetro bajo la lengua, y dejó que le pusiera una compresa fría nueva luego de que ella desechara la que tenía puesta al despertar.

Una vez Yohei comprobó que seguía con poco más de treinta y ocho grados, volvió a taparse hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos.

Tras un rato, el muchacho decidió que lo mejor era volver a sentarse en la silla y seguir leyendo ese horrible texto de historia.

—Quédate... Yohei-kun... —murmuró Fujii débilmente, y era difícil saber si estaba durmiendo o conscientemente lo llamaba para mantenerse a su lado—. No te vayas hoy...

Aquello era nuevo. Él ya había previsto quedarse en la noche con ella vigilando su fiebre, pero que Fujii se lo pidiera expresamente lo hacía muy distinto.

—¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres? —Tenía que asegurarse de que fuera consciente de su petición.

El silencio que prosiguió a su frase fue tan espeso, que Yohei comenzó a pensar que en verdad estaba durmiendo.

—Confío en ti —habló finalmente la niña con voz quebradiza—. No quiero que duermas lejos, me siento tan sola...

—¿Te sueles sentir sola? —preguntó sin proponérselo; era una duda que solía asaltarle.

Otra pausa.

—Antes era mucho peor —contestó finalmente. Una respuesta incompleta, pero que daba para pensar.

Probablemente la fiebre tenía a Fujii contestando preguntas que solía eludir.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No quiero ser una carga.

Yohei dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto. Otro tema más por aclarar cuando se sintiera mejor. Por el momento, lo iba a dejar correr, aunque sí pensaba decirle unas cuantas palabras, por si se le metían en la cabeza gracias a la fiebre.

—Jamás podrías ser una carga para mí. Tendré que buscar la forma de que te lo creas algún día. —Y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo—. Ahora, sigue durmiendo.

—Yohei-kun...

—_Sshh..._ —Resultaba muy doloroso verla tan vulnerable—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

.

.

_«—¡Fujii-chan! —me llama Narita-kun._

_Es un buen amigo, muy agradable. Lo veo venir corriendo hacia mí con el pelo mojado; lo cierto es que está haciendo mucho calor._

_—¿Qué ocurre, Narita-kun?_

_—Escuché que tu hermano va a tener una pelea hoy en la noche._

_La boca se me llena de saliva. Los rumores sobre mi hermano están en boca de todos en la escuela. A veces, siento como si todos me miraran de reojo. Me ahoga. Y los rumores que se corren sobre mí... no quiero ni pensar en ellos._

_—Gracias por avisarme —murmuro despacio. Creo que voy a llorar._

_—Ten cuidado, Fujii-chan. No queremos que vuelvas al hospital._

_Hace unas semanas, me involucré por error en una pelea de la pandilla de mi hermano y recibí algunos golpes. Nada grave, pero Haruko y Matsui estuvieron a punto de perder la cabeza. Les prometí ser más precavida, solo que no puedo dejar pasar esto. Mi hermano va a pelear otra vez. No puede ser..._

_—Gracias, Narita-kun. Adiós._

_Salgo corriendo a buscarlo. Hermano, hermano... tú no puedes pelear, te lo dijo el médico: tienes contusiones cerebrales. Aprieto la boca mientras corro. ¡Hermano, si peleas podrías morir! ¡No te mueras! A pesar de todo... aunque han sido años difíciles, yo te quiero..._

_Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero en este momento no me importa. Llego a un lugar bajo la línea del tren, cerca de la preparatoria a la que antes asistía mi hermano. Aquí se reúne con su pandilla. No lo veo, pero sí a los demás. Muerta de miedo, camino despacio hacia ellos para preguntarles en dónde puedo encontrarlo._

_—D-disculpen... —tartamudeo; las piernas me tiemblan—. Perdón... b-busco a..._

_—Tú eres la hermana de Koizumi —dice uno que tiene las orejas llenas de aretes—. ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_—Cumpliré... c-catorce en unos m-meses... —Me cuesta respirar._

_—Ppff, ¡es una cría! —se burla, señalándome a los demás con una mueca extraña—. ¡Ni siquiera le han crecido tetas! ¿Y así la vendió?_

_¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No puede ser. Tengo arcadas._

_—Tu hermano es un jodido drogadicto hijo de puta —masculla otro miembro de la pandilla, acercándose a nosotros—, deberías dejar de preocuparte por él. Vas a salir muy mal parada de todo esto, preciosa._

_Un tercer miembro aparece detrás de mí y me coge el cabello, que como está muy largo, lo llevo recogido en un moño._

_—Tienes el pelo muy bonito. —Su tono no se condice con la frase._

_Empiezan a reír todos al mismo tiempo. El ruido que hacen me recuerda a una horrible pesadilla._

_—¡Fujii! ¿Qué te dije de venir aquí, carajo?_

_Oh, dios... mi hermano está aquí. Está aquí. Por favor, quítame a tus amigos de encima..._

_Él me coge de un brazo y tira para alejarme, mientras los demás le gritan un montón de cosas que no comprendo._

_—¡Estás muy vivo si crees que te van a aceptar a esa cría como pago de tus drogas, Koizumi, maldito!_

_—No escuches —gruñe mi hermano._

_Perdóname, esa última frase sí la escuché, aunque necesito pasar por alto a qué se refiere. Explícamelo, hermano... ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? Dime que es una mentira._

_Llegamos a un lugar apartado de sus compañeros de pandilla, y él exige saber por qué fui a buscarlo esta vez, siendo que me había ordenado no regresar nunca más aquí._

_—¡Dijeron que vas a pelear de nuevo! —Empiezo a llorar sin control con la primera frase—. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!_

_—No es asunto tuyo —replica bruscamente._

_—¿Cómo no? Eres mi hermano, en casa te queremos de vuelta..._

_Él me clava la mirada como nunca antes, y yo me quedo paralizada. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, y tienen un brillo... demencial..._

_—Escucha, Fujii: esa familia está jodida. —Gesticula frenéticamente con las manos—. El viejo es un maldito. Nuestra madre no tiene escapatoria mientras siga pensando que necesita un hombre para llevar el negocio familiar. Pero tú todavía puedes salirte de esa mierda. Hazlo, Fujii._

_—No puede ser..._

_—Yo no tengo salvación. Olvídate de mí de una maldita vez._

_—¡No puedo, hermano! —Necesito decírselo. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debo decírselo—. Te quiero..._

_—Yo no._

_El pecho se me encoge de golpe. ¿No... no me quieres? ¿De verdad, no me quieres?_

_Esto no... tú no eras así, hermano. Me llevaste a conciertos. Me cuidabas cuando era pequeña. Un día empezaste a cambiar, pero no siempre fuiste así. ¿En qué momento nos distanciamos tanto? ¿Cuándo cambió todo?_

_—Adiós, Fujii. Libérate de esa familia de mierda, y no me busques nunca más._

_Escucho sus pasos alejándose, pero no soy capaz de seguirlo, no esta vez. Siento como si el aire se negara a entrar en mis pulmones. La garganta me duele mucho, mucho, mi corazón está a punto de explotar. No puedo respirar, no puedo ver, todo está negro... y recuerdo sus palabras mezcladas con la de sus amigos, y mis compañeros de escuela..._

_"Ahí va la hermana de Koizumi, el pandillero"._

_"Yo no tengo salvación"._

_"Dicen que Koizumi ofreció a su propia hermana para pagar sus deudas con la mafia japonesa..."_

_"Tu hermano es un jodido drogadicto hijo de puta"._

_"No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos"._

_"¡Ni siquiera le han crecido tetas! ¿Y así la vendió?"._

_"¿Será verdad que iba a ser vendida porque su hermano perdió una apuesta?"._

_Hermano, hermano... me estoy ahogando. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Son verdad esos rumores?_

_Hermano... tú no me quieres, pero yo sí, yo sí te quiero._

_Hermano, me estoy ahogando... dime que se equivocan._

_No me vendas, por favor. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar._

_¡No me vendas, por favor!»._

—No me vendas, por favor —sollozó en voz muy baja, apenas audible.

A Yohei se le apretó el pecho. Arrodillado frente a la cama de Fujii, con su rostro a centímetros de distancia, su corazón pareció partirse en mil pedazos, como un cristal cayendo estrepitoso al suelo de baldosas, y cada pequeño trozo haciéndose añicos, alargando su agonía. ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando que la tenía en ese estado de angustia?

«Quisiera borrarte todo el sufrimiento y llevarlo yo», caviló apretando la mandíbula. En ese momento, un agudo dolor empático era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

—Nadie va a venderte... —murmuró secándole las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos—; nadie _puede_ venderte. Eres libre, sin dueño.

Verla así, tan vulnerable, destapó una de las vetas más fuertes en la personalidad de Yohei: su instinto protector. _Necesitaba_ proteger, tanto como Fujii _necesitaba_ ser protegida. ¿Acaso por eso intuía que eran tan compatibles el uno con el otro? ¿Por eso su madre le había comentado que era muy apropiada para él?

La chica volvió a quejarse súbitamente, por lo que Yohei no dudó más: con mucho cuidado, fue haciéndose espacio en la cama hasta quedar recostado frente a ella, y la abrazó dejando su cabeza a la altura del pecho para poder acariciarle el pelo y calmarla.

Una parte de él intentaba concentrarse en su novia por todos los medios. Concentrarse en ella, en sus sollozos y sus suaves quejas rogando asilo a través de su respiración alterada.

Pero, la otra parte... esa no estaba en calma. No era pacífica. Yohei podía sentir el punto exacto de su pecho en donde se había originado el dolor; ese preciso punto donde todo estaba comenzando a hervir.

Sí: definitivamente, _nada_ estaba bien.

«No me vendas, por favor», recordó su mente, casi con vida propia. Tragó saliva. «No me vendas, por favor», volvió a resonar en su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué...?

«No me vendas, por favor», y la voz de Fujii se escuchaba distante mientras la de Haruko ganaba volumen: «Puedo decirte que Fujii sufrió mucho, estaba asustada... Le costó un buen tiempo volver a irse sola a su casa». Tales palabras parecían haber sido pronunciadas hace siglos atrás. Le supieron igual de amargas que en aquel entonces cuando volvió a saborearlas con asco, frunciendo el entrecejo aún más profundo, sin siquiera notarlo.

«No me vendas, por favor». Fujii, cálmate... le pidió sin llegar a verbalizarlo en voz alta.

«No me vendas, por favor». ¿De qué hablas?, inquirió telepáticamente.

«No me vendas, por favor». ¡Maldita sea, Fujii, explícame a qué te refieres!, exclamó en su interior, más desesperado de lo que creía en un inicio.

Y su cerebro viajó al pasado otra vez: «No sabes por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, sobre todo si no te ha contado aún lo de _la venta_...», le había dicho Narita en su primer encuentro, durante el cumpleaños de Fujii.

La mente de Yohei había cobrado vida propia. «¿Estás jodiéndome? ¿Por qué me traes esta mierda? No quiero a ese imbécil en mi cabeza», discurrió furioso. «No lo quiero cerca de Fujii. No lo quiero aquí».

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo insultaba a su propio cerebro por recordarle cosas? ¿Estaba encorvado? ¿Por qué se había incrustado sobre su propio estómago como recibiendo un golpe justo en las entrañas?

«Aquello de "la venta", pensé que preguntarías de qué se trata», recordó que su novia le había comentado muerta de miedo tras su conversación con Narita, también en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora, la misma expresión de horror se reflejaba en su tierno rostro cubierto en sudor frío mientras seguía aferrada a su camiseta y él acariciaba su cabello con las manos ausentes.

Yohei tragó saliva por enésima vez. La boca le sabía amarga, llena de saliva ácida, de hiel, con los jugos gástricos calcinándole el estómago. Todo estaba más sombrío que antes, ¿qué pasaba con la luz?

Fujii continuaba gimoteando suavemente contra su pecho cuando su mente se encendió cual cerillo en la oscuridad, y recibió el golpe como un manotazo de revés. Como la enorme roca que cae desde lo alto de un puente. Como el rechazo de la chica que amas. Como una mentira de años. Como la muerte alojada en tu cuerpo; un parásito devorándote vivo... La única verdad posible se abrió camino entre las flamas de su pecho: alguien había ofrecido a Fujii para venderla como si se tratara de un vulgar pedazo de carne. Para él, la vida de esa chica era invaluable, y alguien se había atrevido a traficar con su seguridad...

Yohei nunca había sentido odio en su vida. Sí enfado, sí molestia, sí mucho desagrado. Jamás odio. Por eso, no estaba familiarizado con aquel implacable dolor de sus entrañas que avanzaba por su cuerpo hacia el esternón. No sabía que el odio abría sus costillas como una palanca oxidada separando la carne del hueso. No sabía que el odio dolía, quemaba, convirtiendo en cenizas todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Y el corazón de Yohei se volvió tan oscuro como la habitación en la que se encontraba, como un apagón imprevisto.

La lengua caliente, la garganta árida, a punto de proferir el rugido propio de un mamífero de gran tamaño, y lejos del adolescente que era. Todo a su alrededor estaba negro. Todo delante de sus ojos estaba rojo.

Cálmate, se oyó decir en la privacidad de su mente alterada. Cálmate, maldita sea. Su mirada se enfocó en ella, y solo pudo obligarse a relajar las manos sintiéndose capaz de rasguñar el cuero cabelludo de Fujii. La ira seguía ahí. La ira no iba a irse. Su pecho seguía doliendo y no iba a parar. Esto no se iba a ir. Pero ahora, debía estar con ella.

No, ese no era el momento ni el lugar de volverse loco. Tenía que calmarse.

Sí. Iba a calmarse... pero no a olvidar. Era solo una tregua momentánea entre aquellos enemigos de su imaginación y su ira homicida.

.

[1] Plato japonés contemporáneo consistente en una tortilla hecha con arroz frito.

.

.

**Así que... bueno, para los lectores que se preguntaban qué era _la venta_ (y no son pocos xD), aquí tenemos ya mucha más información. La cosa se pone color de hormiga.**  
**Eso sin contar los cabos sueltos que debemos ir cerrando de a poco :) les prometo que valdrá la pena, queridos míos.**  
**Les quiero contar que se me apretó mucho el corazón escribiendo el capi de hoy. Ha sido uno de los más difíciles, por lejos, junto con un fic corto que escribí de Mirai Gohan (Dragon Ball Z). Pero, como les contaba, todo el sufrimiento de Fujii será parte de su crecimiento como personaje.**

**¡Ah! Para quienes extrañan a Nanami (que también, no son pocos xD jajajajaja), es muy probable que aparezca en el siguiente capi ;)**  
**¡Me hace muy feliz que la quieran tanto siendo una OC!**

**Gracias por todo hoy :D**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	32. Debo gritar: ¡te amo!

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Que sin duda será mucho más alegre que el anterior xD era necesario algo trágico, porque el pasado de Fujii lo es. Por eso es como es. Y por eso continuará evolucionando conforme avance la historia.**

**A mis queridos lectores, quienes me siguen siempre y me apoyan, ¡un gran abrazo y todo mi agradecimiento! Opalo Hope, Karen Subero, Dany, Ricky Mortyn, TensaiSlayer69, OmegaSW, KenjiHimura, Enzo Pompolo, jhopeau, Made_querol, virgin_sky, maricristiana2001, angelus9996, lalala199x, entre otros que pasan por aquí a dejar sus votos y sus lecturas :)**

**Y, por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a irme sin mencionar a mi adorada Saturnine Evenflow? Amiga, beta reader, colaboradora y mucho más. ¡Te adoro! Espero que te guste lo de hoy :')**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Debo gritar: ¡te amo!**

Yohei invirtió gran parte de la noche para purgar de su cuerpo todo rastro de ira y frustración, puesto que cuando inevitablemente su cuerpo y su mente comenzaron a decantar el odio visceral que había surgido desde el centro de su cuerpo como hiedra venenosa, se dio cuenta de que todavía ignoraba mucho de la historia de Fujii y estaba rellenando espacios vacíos más que nada con su intuición. Eso no estaba bien. Respiró hondo muchas veces, espiró lento otras, y para cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos él roncaba suavemente con el cabello desordenado sobre la almohada.

Fujii tenía la nariz pegada a su pecho, así comprobó que el aroma a cuero mojado y almizcle que tanta calma le dio en su inconsciencia provenía de su fuerte torso, que se movía acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración. Incluso en sueños sabía que era él. Furiosamente ruborizada, Fujii se mantuvo muy quieta. Sentía una mano de Yohei enganchada a su cabello, mientras la otra descansaba en su cadera. No quería moverse. La dualidad en los sentimientos que experimentaba por tanta cercanía era muy difícil de manejar para ella, pues despertar en la cama con su novio era algo… «increíble, maravilloso, y aterrador», según deslizó su mente inquieta. Yohei estaba recostado por arriba del cobertor y seguía vestido, tal como llegó a cuidarla el día anterior. Su agradecimiento creció como la espuma.

Casi una hora después Yohei seguía roncando, así que intentó levantarse por el otro lado de la cama con la mayor suavidad posible: deslizó las piernas hacia un costado, y fue arrastrándose muy lento hasta que consiguió desprenderse del firme agarre que mantenía el muchacho en torno a su cuerpo. Echó de menos su tacto nada más alejarse. ¡Qué caprichosa se había vuelto, qué codiciosa!

Como todavía estaba débil, se alejó a paso vacilante en dirección al baño. Tenía la cabeza llena de bruma y memorias imprecisas, como si hubiese estado recordando durante horas la época que deseaba olvidar. Supuso que así había sido, ya que sabía de su tendencia a hablar dormida cuando estaba incómoda, y nada la incomodaba más que sentirse enferma.

Al rato después, Yohei por fin abrió los ojos. Al principio se sintió un poco desorientado, luego recordó todo lo ocurrido ayer y en la madrugada hasta el momento en que lo venció el cansancio y se quedó dormido. Miró hacia todos lados. Como Fujii no estaba, se movió hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Allí lo encontró la muchacha al regresar; ambos se miraron por unos segundos, luego Fujii desvió la vista.

Ahora que Yohei se encontraba más en calma, pudo notar con detenimiento el pijama que tenía puesto su novia. Como dentro de la casa la temperatura era templada gracias al moderno equipo de calefacción, no era raro verla con una camiseta pequeña y un pantaloncillo muy corto. Yohei tragó saliva, y su labio inferior quedó atrapado entre sus incisivos superiores.

¿Siempre había tenido las piernas tan bonitas? ¿El busto tan generoso? ¿La cintura tan pequeña? Puede que sí, o tal vez ahora era más notorio, ya que adivinar su anatomía femenina a través de la ropa resultaba muy diferente, incluso en aquellos momentos cuando la abrazaba tan fuerte, que casi podía sentirla en su propia piel. Y ahora que tenía a la vista sus atributos, le costaba concentrarse. No era igual que verla con ropa de deportes. Mierda, qué linda, y deseable…

«¿De verdad no has pensado en… _eso_? Van a estar solos ustedes dos», escuchó en su cabeza la voz de su padre como el resabio de un mal augurio. Maldita sea, qué buen momento para hacer acto de aparición. Yohei sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose inquieto; no era un niño de tres años como para no comprender adecuadamente lo que su cuerpo trataba de gritarle con altavoces. No le quedó más remedio que sostener una conversación bastante subida de tono con su propio cerebro.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora? ¿Tenía que darle la razón a su padre justo en este momento?

«Te odio, viejo. Seguro sabías que tus palabras se me iban a aparecer en la cabeza», pensó Yohei. Momento… ¡Papá! Eso es. «Piensa en papá. Piensa en sus palabras. En la maldita sorna con la que te dijo que… ¡Sí! ¡Gracias papá!». Se puso de pie para no volver a sumergirse en sus extraños pensamientos.

Fujii eligió justo ese momento para mirarlo otra vez. Parecía compungida, desorientada.

—Yohei-kun… —Resultaba evidente que no sabía por dónde empezar—. Uhm, gracias por… cuidar de mí.

—Está bien.

—Lo siento si fui un poco brusca contigo cuando desperté ayer, pero no esperaba verte… —Inspiró hondo, seguía un poco mareada por haber dormido casi veinticuatro horas—. Quiero pedirte algo… —Yohei torció el gesto—: por favor, olvida lo que sea que escuchaste anoche —finalizó con la vista fija en el suelo.

Yohei sintió que la espalda se le tensaba, al tiempo que Fujii le recordaba a una niña que busca evitar un castigo. El corazón se le estrujó de pronto al pensar que no era una idea absurda…

—¿Debería? —Irguió la postura, pero escondió las manos en sus bolsillos pues no buscaba intimidarla—. ¿Por qué, Fujii? Dame una buena razón, y lo haré.

Ella retorció las manos, que subió a la altura de su pecho.

—No sé de qué hablé, pero… lo que haya sido, pasó hace mucho tiempo. No vivo en función de _ese_ pasado. Y también… —dudó un instante— no quiero que sientas lástima por mí.

—Eso no —replicó de inmediato, aguantando el duro golpe de la palabra—. Lástima, no. Pero tampoco me pidas que no sienta nada. Te vi sufrir mucho, ¿cómo podría mantenerme al margen?

Fujii asintió, aunque estaba claro que lo hacía solo para no seguir hablando del tema. Incapaz de mantenerse frente a Yohei, le dio la espalda mientras continuaba retorciendo las manos.

El que su complexión se viera tan disminuida fue demasiado para él. No soportaba verla así, quería que sonriera, que respondiera a sus bromas con aquella actitud tímida que, sin embargo, era chispeante en su propio estilo, con la facultad de hacerlo reír a carcajadas. Le encantaba cuando se veía relajada y dulce, riendo con la boca muy ancha y en color fresa.

Su cuerpo actuó con vida propia cuando avanzó con toda la intención de atrapar entre sus brazos a la chica que amaba. Se acercó desde atrás y la rodeó por los hombros y el estómago, apresándola, aferrándose a ella tanto como la anclaba a su vida y su cordura. Y ella se lo permitió. Acató de inmediato su reclamo primitivo, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos era completamente consciente de lo que significaba una rendición como esa dentro de su relación. Actuaban por instinto, como muchos adolescentes de su edad, cegados por la pasión del primer amor.

Sus respiraciones disparejas revelaban la ligera ansiedad que les había calado el día de ayer. El ambiente cambió de tonalidad cuando un poco de sol intentó colarse a través de la cortina cerrada.

—Te amo —anunció Yohei súbitamente. Su tono parecía contenido—. No me pidas que no sienta nada. No me dejes al margen…

Acto seguido, escondió el rostro en su hombro, con el cabello sin gel cayendo en cascada hacia delante.

Fujii se mordió la boca para controlar las importunas lágrimas que empezaron a caer por su rostro, sin éxito. Francamente, ya estaba cansada de llorar tanto, aunque fuese de emoción y no de pena.

—Yo también te amo —susurró, los labios empapados de sal—. Por eso… déjame explicarte.

Él levantó la cabeza para inclinarla hacia el costado y encontrar su mirada con Fujii, que había llevado su rostro hacia atrás.

—Déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

.

.

Yohei llegó a su casa con la misma expresión pensativa que tenía al despedirse de Fujii un rato atrás. Aunque consiguió cierto autocontrol en el viaje de regreso, a punta de seguir pensando en todos los escenarios posibles que arrojaba su mente, continuaba muy inquieto. La información que le había entregado Fujii por voluntad propia no hizo sino avivar su intranquilidad en vez de sosegarlo, como sin duda era su intención. Y lo que más le inquietaba era que no hubiese mencionado en ningún momento el tema que más le dolía: la venta. Seguro que también era el que más le dolía a ella, pero necesitaba saber. Realmente quería saber.

Pasó de largo por la sala de estar, en donde Hanamichi estaba literalmente despatarrado sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos, ocupándolo por completo con su larga anatomía, presionando histéricamente todos los botones en el mando de la _Súper Famicom_. Claro que el simpático fontanero Mario parecía decidido a complicarle la existencia, pues se negaba a saltar y agacharse cuando Hanamichi se lo ordenaba.

—¡Este juego es malísimo! —chilló el pelirrojo, aunque todos los fines de semana estaba sagradamente allí, desgastándose los dedos y profiriendo groserías.

—Sí, el juego… —respondió Yohei sarcástico, quitándose la chaqueta y luego la camiseta, que arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia ubicado entre las habitaciones de él y su padre. Era un lugar neutro al que podían acceder con facilidad, puesto que no se caracterizaban por ser muy ordenados.

Sakuragi se hizo el desentendido con la frase, porque estaba tan cómodo que eso le quitaba las ganas de ir y plantarle un cabezazo al idiota que tenía por mejor amigo. Y hablando de él, su mente le hizo recordar algo acerca de su padre…

—Tu viejo se fue a una cita, me pidió que te dijera cuando llegaras —le avisó.

—Ajá. Gracias —murmuró distraído, echándose el cabello suelto hacia atrás.

Ese tono llamó la atención de Hanamichi. Puso el juego en pausa y, como tenía la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sofá, la inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar casi colgando y le prestó más atención. Verlo al revés no ayudaba mucho, pero lo conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta de que estaba molesto. Aguzó la vista.

La casa de los Mito tenía una habitación que utilizaban como bodega. Yohei se adentró en ella de pronto, mientras Hanamichi le escuchaba revolver y tirar cosas. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

Al poco rato, Yohei regresó a la sala llevando un uniforme bajo el brazo que Sakuragi no había visto en dos años. Alzó las cejas, rodando por el sillón para quedar recostado en su estómago con el mentón sobre el apoyabrazos. Vio al muchacho quitarse el resto de la ropa y empezar a pelearse con el uniforme que había rescatado de la bodega para colocárselo, pues le quedaba notoriamente más pequeño. Toda la tela que antes sobraba, ahora apenas alcanzaba para cubrirle el cuerpo.

Una vez terminó de vestirse, Yohei cogió dos implementos más del uniforme y se dirigió hacia el recibidor.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hanamichi.

—_Vamos_ —le corrigió—. Levanta el culo del sofá y ponte un abrigo.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí se hallaba un parque que en verano era bastante visitado, pero encontrándose casi en primavera, las bajas temperaturas mantenían a la mayor parte de los habitantes alejados de las áreas verdes.

Sin embargo, jóvenes como Hanamichi y Yohei no se amedrentaban con la posibilidad de coger un resfriado. Ambos arribaron al lugar caminando derecho hacia la zona que más de diez años atrás colonizaron como propia y evolucionaron su crecimiento y amistad jugando, peleándose, haciendo travesuras, y si no fuera cosa de chicas, el tronco que delimitaba sus dominios tendría sus nombres grabados de manera permanente.

Hanamichi se dejó caer en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en el mítico tronco. Tenía el cabello cada vez más largo, y los mechones rojos se agitaron con el frío viento de la primavera incipiente. La hierba estaba húmeda, por lo que pronto sus pantalones empezaron a absorber el rocío, pero no le importaba. Era agradable estar allí.

Yohei se había descalzado cuando iban llegando al parque, así que le arrojó los zapatos a Hanamichi —quien los cogió al vuelo— y terminó de acomodarse el uniforme que vistió antes de salir. Sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. Aunque ya casi no le cruzaba, puesto que en dos años su cuerpo había cambiado bastante al ensancharse en el torso, los hombros y las piernas, la sensación de llevar puesto un _keikogi_**[1]** y una _hakama_**[2]** inevitablemente lo llenaban de nostalgia.

A diferencia de Hanamichi, que tenía una fuerza casi sobrehumana de manera natural, Yohei practicó kendo desde su más tierna infancia hasta tercero de secundaria, en donde lo dejó a mitad de curso para ponerse a trabajar. Gracias a ello tenía disciplina, fuerza, control, equilibrio, y podía pelear sin apenas cansarse modulando su energía para enfrentarse hasta con cinco individuos al mismo tiempo sin sufrir grandes daños.

Fue capitán del equipo de kendo, por supuesto. Ganó competencias también. Pero la razón principal por la cual ejercía esa disciplina no era solo fortalecerse físicamente, sino la paz que experimentaba su mente cuando blandía la espada de bambú.

Allí, en medio de la naturaleza, con su mejor amigo a sus espaldas observándolo, Yohei empuñó el _shinai_**[3]** que antes llevaba sujeto a la cintura. Cerró los ojos; el viento le refrescó la piel, la humedad del pasto se coló en los gruesos calcetines, pero nada de eso lo distrajo. Adelantó ambas manos y dio un corte vertical al aire mientras avanzaba dos pasos.

Sí, eso se sintió muy bien. No había perdido el toque. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto. Retrocedió tres pasos rápidos al tiempo que su _shinai_ dividía el viento con un brusco trazo horizontal.

Hanamichi siempre pensó que Yohei se veía elegante cuando practicaba kendo: sus movimientos eran limpios y llenos de gracia, concordando así con su forma de pensar analítica, pausada, tan diferente a la suya, ansiosa y torpe.

Lo admiraba, y si alguien llegaba a enterarse, lo negaría hasta la muerte. Admiraba muchas cosas de él, especialmente esa calma tan ilusoria, pues si no lo conociera como la palma de su mano, se habría dejado engañar por su fachada tranquila. Pero no estaba en calma, y Hanamichi lo sabía.

El tipo echaba chispas. La espada hablaba por él. Sus gestos hablaban por él. Incluso la habitual elegancia en su forma de moverse, que ahora tenía un punto violento y cortante, hablaba por él.

Pero Hanamichi se mantuvo en silencio, pues sabía que en cualquier momento le iba a explicar lo que le tenía tan estresado.

Y así fue. A los minutos de práctica, sin dejar de blandir el arma de madera, Yohei inició un extraño relato acerca de fiebre, sueños y hermanos pandilleros que sacudió la inocencia de Hanamichi hasta sus cimientos.

.

.

Llegó la hora de almorzar, y los amigos regresaron a casa de Yohei para que este se quitara el uniforme de kendo y tomara una ducha, que ya estaba necesitando con urgencia luego todo el ejercicio que realizó en el parque.

Tras escuchar toda la historia, Hanamichi guardó silencio mientras pensaba. Aquello era muy turbio, y demasiado _adulto_ para unos chicos como ellos, que recién entraban a segundo año de preparatoria. Jamás se le habría pasado por la mente que Fujii hubiese vivido un drama de tamañas proporciones, aunque gracias a esa información ya podía comprender por qué parecía temblar de miedo cuando recién se conocieron casi un año atrás, época en que no era capaz de recordar su nombre, pero sí extrañarse de que fuera tan, tan tímida.

—Y ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió en tanto Yohei terminaba de secarse después de la ducha.

Este se quedó quieto con la toalla en la mano, pensando, sintiendo que el cabello caído sobre sus ojos le estorbaba más que nunca.

—Esperar —contestó finalmente, volviendo a frotarse el cuerpo con la mullida tela para eliminar los restos de humedad. El gesto de su rostro era distante—. Esperar, y observar.

.

.

El nuevo período escolar se inició sin ningún contratiempo. Abril traía consigo pétalos de flor de cerezo por montones, revoloteando y pegándose al cuerpo de los estudiantes, nuevos y antiguos, que enfilaban en dirección a las instalaciones de la preparatoria Shohoku para continuar con su vida escolar.

Entre todo ese mar de púberes cruzando el paso peatonal frente al enorme edificio se encontraban Hanamichi Sakuragi y Yohei Mito, que habían avanzado a segundo año sin pena ni gloria. Sus calificaciones eran mediocres, pero suficientes como para concluir sus estudios sin mayores contratiempos. Claro que Hanamichi tenía otros planes en mente, pues el baloncesto ocupaba casi todo el espacio que antes era de Haruko, o de las chicas anteriores que le gustaron.

Lo que más quería Sakuragi era volver al club de basquetbol. Anzai le había prometido apoyo, y confiaba en él. Le costaba mucho ser paciente, sin embargo, su personalidad se estaba puliendo a pasos agigantados, tanto que él era el único que no se daba cuenta de que ya no era exactamente el mismo chiquillo impulsivo y torpe de hace un año. Había crecido un centímetro de estatura, pero kilómetros en madurez… en algunas cosas, por supuesto, ya que continuaba manteniendo su esencia atarantada y aguerrida.

Los amigos se quedaron en la entrada para esperar a Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma, que probablemente estaban por llegar. Como vivían más lejos les tocaba tomar el tren hasta Shohoku.

Hanamichi estaba un poco distraído con la perspectiva de encontrarse nuevamente con Haruko en los pasillos. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella confesión, y sus sentimientos estaban profundamente minados por la actitud de la muchacha. No quería tener pendientes, pero tampoco se encontraba dispuesto a hablarle de nuevo. Él había expuesto sus sentimientos ante ella desnudando su alma. Todo cuanto le correspondía ya estaba echado sobre la mesa, el siguiente paso debía ser de Haruko… pero mentiría si no reconociera que estaba ansioso por terminar ya con la extraña situación que se había establecido entre ellos desde que le pidió «tiempo para pensar».

Por ese hilo de pensamientos, Sakuragi pensó en decirle a Yohei que esperaran al trío de idiotas en otro lugar y no la entrada a la preparatoria, mas cuando se giró hacia él con dicha intención, lo vio concentrado en el horizonte, mirando alguna cosa que no sabía. ¿Por qué?

—Mentira… ¿Nana-chan? —exclamó Yohei, tapándose la boca de asombro.

«¿Nana-chan? ¿Quién?», se preguntó Hanamichi sin comprender nada.

—¡Yokkun! —chilló de vuelta una aguda voz femenina.

«¡¿Yokkun?!». Parecía idiota repitiendo en su cabeza todo lo que escuchaba, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando reconoció la voz de Nanami acercándose hacia ellos. ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible!

Pero era real. La muchacha llegó corriendo y se detuvo de pronto, sonriendo a todo lo que daba su rostro. Al parecer su rodilla ya se encontraba prácticamente recuperada, puesto que corría y saltaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y no la adolescente de quince años que era en realidad.

Entonces, Hanamichi comprendió que no la había reconocido por el simple hecho de haberse cortado el pelo. En el recuerdo quedaba su largo cabello liso hasta la cintura; ahora lo tenía a la altura de los hombros, y el flequillo le caía de costado por la frente. Sin embargo, había algo más: su apariencia no solo había cambiado por el cabello, sino que ella misma se veía un poco mayor. El cambio era tenue, pero estaba ahí, en las caderas ligeramente más anchas, el pecho más lleno, y la cintura más estrecha. Sutil, pero efectivo.

Y, por último, Hanamichi notó que estaba llevando el uniforme de la preparatoria Shohoku. ¿Qué?

—Nana-chan, ¡qué bien te ves! —exclamó Yohei dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—. Pero esto es una sorpresa, no me dijiste que te venías a esta preparatoria.

—¡Lo siento! —Asomó la lengua unos centímetros.

—Espera, espera. ¿«Yokkun»? ¿«Nana-chan»? ¿Qué significa esto? —intervino Hanamichi señalándolos a ambos con su índice acusador.

—¿Está celoso? —le preguntó Nanami a Yohei.

—Parece que sí —afirmó riendo.

—¡Respondan!

Nanami avanzó unos pasos y, como su escasa altura le impedía tocar la frente de Hanamichi, se limitó a picarlo en el estómago, lugar al que llegaba con facilidad.

—¡Yokkun y yo somos amigos! ¿No lo sabías?

—¡Claro que no! —Trató de defenderse, pero estaba comenzando a sonrojarse—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Desde que te volviste loco el año pasado luego de recibir el alta en el hospital! —Siguió picándolo, cada vez más insistente—. No te pongas celoso, no voy a quitarte a tu mejor amigo —agregó con ganas de molestarlo.

Ahora sí, Hanamichi se quedó de piedra, tan estático como ruborizado.

—Empezamos a hablar por teléfono sobre ti —aclaró Yohei—. Ella estaba muy preocupada.

—¡Ah, bueno! Pero ¿por qué se preocupan por este hombre talentoso? —exclamó de buen humor otra vez. Odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas importantes.

—Yo no te he visto jugar todavía. ¿Y si no eres talentoso?

Nanami descubrió en ese momento que le encantaba importunar a Hanamichi. ¿Lo había echado de menos? Sí, absolutamente.

—Espera a que me permitan competir de nuevo y te tragarás cada una de tus palabras —la amenazó el alto muchacho frotándole la coronilla.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Saludó el trío de idiotas caminando hacia el grupo—. ¿Esa es Nanami-chan? —preguntó Ookusu.

—Así que decidiste entrar a Shohoku. ¡Bienvenida! —fue el amable comentario de Noma.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo? ¿Te rompieron el corazón, Nanami-chan? —dijo Takamiya en broma.

Nanami se congeló en ese momento. Estaba sonriendo, pero su expresión se descompuso poco a poco.

—¡Sí! Eso fue… —Miró hacia el costado derecho—. ¿Y si nos vemos más rato? Todavía necesito saber qué salón me tocó —balbuceó retrocediendo unos pasos—. Eh, ¿al almuerzo? Bueno, ¡adiós!

Y salió corriendo hacia la preparatoria.

Takamiya se vio de pronto rodeado por miradas reprobatorias que le erizaron la espalda. Yohei tenía muy mala cara y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Hanamichi se le adelantó plantándole un cabezazo a su amigo que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Estúpido! —rugió, furioso como el color de su cabello—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso?

—Hanamichi, ve con ella —le recomendó Yohei empujándolo suavemente de un hombro, pero no logró moverlo de su sitio. Lo movió un poco más hasta que la mirada café del alto muchacho se posó atenta sobre la suya—. Tú eres quien mejor comprende cómo debe sentirse. Anda. Yo me encargo de que estos críos no se pierdan por el camino.

.

.

No fue fácil para Hanamichi encontrar a la chica. La vio escabullirse en la biblioteca de la preparatoria, lugar que él jamás visitaba, y luego salir por una puerta que guiaba hacia una de las canchas en donde se estaban impartiendo clases de deportes.

A lo lejos podían verse alumnos precalentando, y uno que otro profesor vigilando los alrededores. Hanamichi revisó hasta en los arbustos por si hallaba a Nanami, pero no tuvo suerte. Estaba a punto de regresar a la biblioteca cuando la divisó sentada en el borde de una fuente con agua cristalina, único adorno del sector, conformada por grueso cemento moldeado en curvas y ribetes con forma de flores.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó asiento al lado de su amiga. La paciencia no iba a durarle mucho más tiempo, por lo que su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo de manera insistente y sin ningún ritmo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —intentó romper el hielo.

Nanami suspiró pesadamente, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire por mucho tiempo en sus pulmones. El nuevo corte de cabello perdía su forma gracias al viento de abril, que consigo llevaba algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo revoloteando como si se tratara de una danza primitiva.

—Nakajima-kun entró a otra preparatoria —respondió Nanami en voz baja.

—Ajá. Pero, ¿pudiste confesarte?

—S-sí… —Él la miró esperando detalles—. Nakajima-kun… me rechazó —continuó con mucha dificultad—. A pesar de todo lo que intenté, simplemente no le gusto.

Hanamichi asintió. Fijó la vista en el horizonte con una ira que parecía ir ganando terreno en su habitualmente dudoso autocontrol.

—Es un estúpido, no sabe lo que se pierde —afirmó lanzando una pequeña piedrilla que se había soltado del cemento en que estaban sentados—. No te faltarán chicos en los que fijarte, seguro que todos se vuelven locos por ti. Además, este corte de cabello te sienta bien. —Realmente trataba de ser amable y no estropear el momento con sus palabras, que no solían ser muy asertivas.

—¿Es así?

—Claro. Parecías una muñeca frágil cuando lo tenías más largo. Ahora te ves casi como una mujer… —Le había durado mucho la diplomacia.

Nanami se rio, pero sus carcajadas tenían un punto triste que Hanamichi no pasó por alto.

—Me corté el cabello porque tengo el corazón roto, tu amigo no se equivoca —susurró remontándose a lo que comentó Takamiya poco rato atrás—. Pero no fue por Nakajima-kun. ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir, sin embargo, Nanami se quedó en silencio. La observó atento, notando que la curva de su mandíbula parecía ligeramente afilada, como si estuviera apretando los dientes con fuerza. Por inercia se puso a recordar el dolor que sentía cada vez que una chica lo rechazó en el pasado. Era una sensación lacerante que se adhería a las entrañas como hiedra venenosa. Si no se arrancaba eso pronto del alma, todo iría mal para ella.

Pensaba en eso cuando un ramalazo de dolor le abofeteó figurativamente el pecho, pues la situación con Haruko seguía sin resolverse, y era algo que realmente deseaba no recordar… Sin pensarlo más, bloqueó la angustia rápidamente. Nanami era lo que importaba en ese momento.

—Eres el primero al que se lo cuento, Hanamichi-kun —habló ella finalmente, pero su voz sonaba estrangulada.

—¿No tienes más amigos? —Estaba impresionado. Nanami parecía ser una chica muy sociable y atraía a las personas como si fuera miel… o eso creía.

—Te lo dije una vez… la gente me ve como mascota. Y los amigos que me quedan no son cercanos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas guardando esto? —Se le ocurrió de repente que la razón por la que se veía tan contenida era que no tuvo oportunidad de liberar su pena con nadie.

—¿Cerca de dos meses…? —vaciló—, algo así.

Hanamichi negó con la cabeza, luego dejó caer una de sus enormes manos sobre la coronilla de Nanami, que se sobresaltó y alzó un poco el rostro para mirarlo con la interrogante escrita en su expresión.

—No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo —dijo Sakuragi en voz baja. A pesar de que no venía al caso, era inevitable darse cuenta de lo suave que su cabello se sentía al tacto.

Nanami advirtió cómo aquella frase desataba todos los amarres que contuvieron su dolor por semanas. Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, y su barbilla temblaba tanto de tristeza como frustración.

—Mi mejor amiga. Me corté el cabello por ella. Puedo sobrevivir sin que Nakajima-kun me quiera, pero Katsu-chan… Confié por completo, le conté todos mis secretos, planeamos juntas tantas estrategias… ¡y fue ella la que me rompió el corazón! —chilló desbordando lágrimas—. Quiero odiarla, pero no soy capaz… ¿Dolería menos si la odio? ¿Qué debo hacer, Hanamichi-kun? Dime qué hago, por favor…

Hanamichi se vio ampliamente sobrepasado por el arrebato de Nanami. Bueno, pero ¿no era eso lo que esperaba conseguir? Porque vio cuánto parecía necesitar una liberación de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, él se propuso ayudarla permitiéndole sacar todo lo que tenía escondido. Sabía por experiencia que los rechazos dolían lo indecible, pero gracias a Yohei y los demás, la recuperación se le hacía muy rápida. No obstante, al parecer Nanami ya no contaba con su mejor amiga. Seguro que eso la hacía aún más susceptible.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué quieres odiarla? ¿Por no venir a esta preparatoria contigo?

—¡Nakajima-kun y Katsu-chan están saliendo juntos! —Más lágrimas—. Fue poco después de haberme declarado. Katsu-chan… sabía que me iba a rechazar. ¡Siempre lo supo! ¡Me traicionó, Hanamichi-kun! Y yo solo la tenía a ella. Era la única amiga que nunca me trató de manera diferente. Me quedé sola, no sabía qué hacer… —finalizó sollozando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo?», pensó Sakuragi a punto de atragantarse. Eso sí que no se le había ocurrido, porque en su cabeza, un comportamiento así de malicioso no existía. Trató de imaginar a Yohei mirando a alguna de las chicas que le gustaron en su vida de forma interesada y le sucedieron dos cosas: uno, sufrió una horrible punzada en el pecho, porque fantaseó con demasiado ahínco, y dos, la escena se esfumó de su cabeza por completo en menos de un segundo, pues Yohei jamás lo traicionaría, no existía esa posibilidad ni siquiera en un mundo paralelo. Confiaba en Yohei más de lo que confiaba en sí mismo, y eso era mucho decir. También confiaba en el trío de idiotas, por eso, no encontraba palabras para animar a Nanami, que seguía llorando sin parar.

Sakuragi sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era tener el corazón roto por un rechazo amoroso, mas no así el quiebre interior que podía significar la traición de un amigo. Ese dolor desconocido era el que lo mantenía en un silencio poco acostumbrado para él.

Nanami se quedó quieta mirando al horizonte en un inicio, luego cambiando el enfoque hacia Hanamichi. Su expresión era la de un animalito acorralado, con los ojos muy grandes, empañados de condensación, y la barbilla trémula. Era demasiado para el pobre pelirrojo, que no aguantaba tener que presenciar una cara tan destrozada.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Bajó la mano que mantenía en su cabeza hasta el hombro y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para envolverla en un abrazo. Nanami percibió la firmeza de su torso como si estuviera hecho de roca, se notaba que practicaba deportes, aunque estuviera de baja por una lesión.

—Nosotros lo somos —le dijo casi con dulzura. Nanami se quedó paralizada con su voz tierna y la dedicación con que acariciaba suavemente sus costados—. Nosotros somos tus amigos.

—Hanamichi-kun…—susurró, como si el aire se escapara de sus labios muy a su pesar—. Por eso vine a esta preparatoria; tú, Yokkun, los demás chicos… Siempre quise tener amigos así…

Él no abrió la boca. Sabía que era afortunado de contar con ellos, pero en ese instante dimensionó mucho mejor lo que significaba tenerlos en su vida.

Nanami se acomodó escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Hanamichi, que era cálido como jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—No me empapes la chaqueta, te culparé si me resfrío —exigió en voz baja, aunque su tono remolón no enmascaraba por completo que estaba preocupado.

Ella asintió aferrándose a la tela con ambas manos.

—Qué delicado. —Su voz delató que sonreía, incluso a pesar de la tristeza.

Y siguió llorando un buen rato, amparada por los largos brazos de ese enorme muchacho que solía ser torpe, convertido ahora en un chico cuidadoso, empático… y se sintió afortunada, por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

**[1]** Parte superior del uniforme de kendo, consistente en una chaqueta de mangas cortas.

**[2]** Parte inferior del uniforme de kendo, consistente en un pantalón largo con pliegues.

**[3]** Espada de bambú utilizada en el kendo.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno: ahí está Nanami XD ¡hala! La van a ver a cada rato desde ahora en adelante xD así que no la van a extrañar de nuevo. Espero que no los termine hartando :P agradezcan a Saturnine, que ama a Nanami con locura y me jodió la vida esperando que apareciera de nuevo xD jajajajajaja.**

**Me dio mucha ternura pensar en Hanamichi, tan grande, abrazando a Nanami, tan pequeña. Un contraste que queda muy bonito de ver.**

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	33. Vamos a dejar todo atrás

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Como hoy estoy de cumpleaños, publico temprano pues mi esposo me secuestrará xD jajajajajaja. **

**La ilustración está a cargo de nuestro querido Salvamakoto, el mejor y más gentil dibujante que conozco. ¡Y es mi compatriota!**

**Hoy tenemos un cierre. El cierre que tanto estuvimos (me incluyo XD) esperando. Y, para no dilatar más.. ¡Pasemos a la acción! XD**

**Pero antes, quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos mis lectores, especialmente a mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow. ¡Cada momento HanaMi es tuyo, preciosa! Te adoro mucho. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Vamos a dejar todo atrás.**

El primer día de clases fue bastante caótico para Sakuragi y sus amigos. Cuando el muchacho regresó luego de consolar tiernamente a Nanami, algo de lo que él no quería hablar porque lo avergonzaba, se separaron en el pasillo de primer año donde la chica se quedó buscando su salón y Hanamichi siguió hasta el segundo año (casi había olvidado que estaba en un curso más arriba).

Durante el día, el profesor Anzai se acercó a buscarlo para pedirle que fuera al gimnasio después de clases, ya que Mitsui iba a encargarse de prepararlo para su regreso a las prácticas una vez recibiera el alta. Así se enteró de que el muchacho, que había egresado de tercer año, aceptó trabajar como asistente del profesor.

No se extrañó de ver a Nanami buscándolo al término de la jornada. Él y Yohei le dedicaron un saludo lejano y le explicaron que iban a bajar al gimnasio, por lo que terminaron yendo los tres.

Al llegar, encontraron caras viejas y desconocidas, estos últimos se quedaron de una pieza por ver en vivo y en directo al popular _Monje Pelirrojo_, una leyenda viviente a esas alturas en la preparatoria Shohoku.

El capitán Miyagi se acercó a su amigo para chocar palmas con él, y estaban en eso cuando Nanami ahogó una exclamación.

—¡Mit-chi! —chilló lanzándose hacia él, que reaccionó como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—No puede ser…

Mitsui se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, aunque no se movió de su sitio cuando la niña se le colgó de la cintura con una sonrisa que parecía dividirle la cara en dos. Era tal su entusiasmo que parecía un cachorro, solo le faltaba tener colita para agitarla como la hélice de un helicóptero.

Todos los presentes se largaron a reír por la expresión martirizada de Mitsui, idéntica a la que pone un padre esperando que al hijo se le quite el berrinche.

—No sabía que se llevaban tan bien —mencionó Yohei, todavía riéndose.

—Cállate, Mito.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mit-chi? —Nanami cambió su expresión a la de un perrito triste—. ¡Somos _muy_ amigos! ¿No les contaste de cuando fuiste a mi secundaria hace unos meses?

Ahora sí que Mitsui no hallaba dónde meterse. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y eludir las miradas suspicaces que el comentario de Nanami había provocado, luego una creciente ira comenzó a ganar terreno.

—¿Y qué fuiste a hacer allá, Mitsui-senpai? —preguntó Ayako mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa sugerente.

—¡Cuéntanos, _Mitsui-senpai_! —El tono de Yohei estaba lleno de malicia.

—¡Habla ya, Mit-chi! —exigió Hanamichi.

—¡Esta enana se quejó por teléfono que le dolía la rodilla operada por _dos días_! —estalló—. Me tenía harto, así que la arrastré con el doctor —finalizó cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

—No saben el susto que me dio ver a Mit-chi esperándome. Los profesores estaban a punto de llamar a la policía, ¡seguro pensaron que iban a secuestrarme de nuevo! Con esa cara siempre enojada, y la cicatriz del mentón, es imposible no tenerle miedo —finalizó muerta de risa. Claramente ella no le temía en absoluto.

—¡¿Secuestrarte?! —Hanamichi se había quedado pegado en esa parte de la historia.

Nanami no dejó de reír, aunque por sus ojos destelló brevemente una expresión alarmada, que muy pronto controló apelando a carcajearse con más ganas.

—¿Y esa cara? —preguntó entre risitas.

—Secuestro —repitió Mitsui, con el ceño profundamente fruncido—. Hablaste de un secuestro como si fuera el jodido pronóstico del tiempo.

—¡Ah! —Nanami no se cortó un pelo a la hora de seguir festinando con su frase—. Fue hace un montón de años. ¡No me miren así! La policía me encontró enseguida. No es que sea un recuerdo agradable, pero tampoco estoy traumatizada.

—¡Claramente no! —Mitsui seguía cruzado de brazos.

Hanamichi y Yohei intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pero no alcanzaron a decir nada porque Ayako se les adelantó al acercarse juguetona a Nanami, sonriendo con una dulzura que no era tal, sino que provocaba escalofríos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así y esperar que no nos preocupemos? —murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que cogía sus mejillas y las estiraba con fuerza.

—_Lo hiento, Ayako-han_ —balbuceó lagrimeando por el dolor en su cara.

La preciosa mánager se dio por satisfecha y dejó de castigarla, momento en que se apartó amenazando a los jugadores con hacer que dieran cien vueltas al gimnasio si no se ponían a calentar en ese preciso instante. Nadie quería probar hasta dónde llegaba la paciencia de Ayako, que blandía su abanico a diestra y siniestra, por lo que muy pronto se vio un remolino de actividad en el equipo, con Miyagi a la cabeza.

Mitsui vio a los chicos que debía entrenar por orden de Anzai y sacudió el cuerpo completo.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar pegada a mí como un chicle? ¡Suéltame! Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡No quiero! ¡Te eché de menos! —exclamó enfurruñada, aferrándose más a su cintura.

—Mira, enana… —Pero se detuvo a medio camino. No veía el caso si Nanami iba a continuar siguiéndolo con esa cara de cachorrito nuevo y esos ojos enormes de ilusión, así que optó por gruñir—: Haz lo que quieras. Eres un grano en el culo.

Nanami gritó «¡Yay!», tan feliz que parecía mentira, y el contraste entre ella con su alegría y Mitsui con su malhumor hizo reír a todos los presentes, hasta que este perdió definitivamente la paciencia y pronunció «¡Sakuragi!» a grito pelado. El pelirrojo se acercó, todavía burlándose.

—Ponte a trabajar inmediatamente —ladró Mitsui—, ¡no te llamé para que te quedes en un rincón mirándolos a todos con cara de estúpido!

—¡Pero si todavía no me has dicho qué debo hacer! —A Hanamichi le costaba un montón de esfuerzo resistirse a su impulso natural de golpearlo por dirigirse hacia él de esa forma.

Mitsui respiró profundo varias veces.

—Siéntate en esa banca y observa el entrenamiento —explicó, algo más calmado—. Partiremos…

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero hacer esa mierda! —le interrumpió Sakuragi.

—¡No contradigas a Mit-chi, Hanamichi-kun!

—¡No te metas, Nanami!

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

—¡Ahí está mi nombre sin honorífico! ¿Por qué siempre me llamas así cuando te enfadas?

—¡No lo hice! —Claro que lo había hecho, pero su cerebro no registró la acción porque fue involuntaria.

Mitsui volvió a sentir que le subía bilis por la garganta. Entre Hanamichi y Nanami iba a llenarse de úlceras gástricas, lo supo en ese mismo instante, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo como un par de niños en la guardería…

—¡Cállense los dos! —gritó descruzándose de brazos para agitarlos al borde de la histeria—. ¡Sakuragi, sienta el trasero en esa jodida banca y observa la práctica! —Señaló hacia el objeto en cuestión con un dedo inyectado de ira, y el interpelado se fue furioso a seguir la instrucción mascullando improperios en voz baja—. ¡Y tú, déjame trabajar! ¡Mito, llévatela!

Mitsui cogió a la chica por el cuello del uniforme y la apartó de un solo movimiento para que Yohei, como si se tratara de una carrera de relevos, se la llevase antes de que empezara a patalear.

—Mit-chi me odia —balbuceó con la boca pequeña siendo guiada a la entrada del gimnasio.

—Yo diría que te quiere —respondió Yohei, a punto de tropezarse y rodar por el suelo de risa.

Fue en ese momento –con Hanamichi castigado en un rincón y Nanami haciendo pucheros– que Haruko, acompañada de Fujii y Matsui, arribó al lugar para cumplir sus funciones de segunda mánager al mando de Ayako. Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, el ambiente cambió de energía hacia una más bien tensa, con marcados tintes incómodos. Nanami oteó los alrededores, sintiéndose repentinamente inquieta. Vio de reojo que Yohei y Fujii parecían mantener una conversación sin palabras, luego a Hanamichi, que tenía los ojos fijos en Haruko mientras ella lo evitaba deliberadamente con el rostro encendido de rubor. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Sería que…? ¡Pero ella no…!

—Fujii-chan, préstame a tu novio cinco minutos —susurró a toda velocidad—, te prometo regresarlo intacto.

Fujii no supo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos; misma expresión que adoptó Yohei cuando Nanami empezó a empujarlo por la espalda, secuestrándolo sin ningún empacho.

Ambos llegaron a un pasillo que colindaba con la entrada al gimnasio. Apenas Nanami se aseguró de que parecía no haber nadie en los alrededores, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Soy una persona _horrible_! —lloriqueó al borde de la histeria—. Hanamichi-kun escuchó mi rechazo sin problemas, ¡y no fui capaz de preguntarle por Haruko-chan! ¡Merezco la muerte!

Yohei se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo que Nanami percibiera algo extraño entre Haruko y Hanamichi (aunque ocurrió mucho más rápido de lo previsto), y que a él le tocaría explicar la situación. Era lo mejor. No quería que las cosas entre ellos se pusieran todavía más raras, pero ya estaba a punto de reventar e ir él mismo a exigirle a Haruko que diera el corte a la situación de una vez por todas. Y no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, pues veía que la mirada de Fujii se transformaba en una muy diferente cuando hablaban del tema… una que no se asemejaba a ninguna de las que conocía.

Medio minuto después, Yohei ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarra. Tenía una duda desde que la vio con el uniforme de su preparatoria, y este era el momento perfecto para resolverla, pues así iba a distraer a Nanami de su molesto lloriqueo.

—Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, así que déjame partir yo: ¿por qué viniste a Shohoku, Nana-chan?

Ella tragó saliva de golpe, quitando las manos de su rostro con lentitud. Había una razón por la cual evitó a Yohei esas semanas, y es que se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente e intuitivo que era. No le cabía duda; si hablaban, él iba a leer fácilmente sus medias palabras y se preocuparía, cuando ella recién estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado mes de febrero. Quizás más adelante le contaría la historia completa, pero de momento, era mejor no detenerse en algo que estaba en proceso de curación.

Inspiró hondo para armarse de valor y responder a la pregunta.

—Quería estar con ustedes —susurró.

—Entonces, ¿no hiciste la admisión en Seinan junto a tu mejor amiga?

—Hmmm… no.

Yohei la quedó mirando. Sabía que estaba evitando el tema, pues admitió que ese joven al que Hanamichi llamaba «Capitán Tsubasa» rechazó su confesión amorosa. Ambos hechos pintaron un cuadro bastante claro para él. No estaba seguro de qué había provocado el conflicto, pero sin duda se habían peleado por alguna razón.

—Y ahora, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó relajando un poco la postura.

—¡Sí! —Su sonrisa más sincera acaparó el ancho de su rostro, que ya no se veía tan redondeado—. Hanamichi-kun fue muy tierno conmigo.

—No puedo imaginarme a ese bastardo siendo _tierno_ —explicó Yohei en tono burlón—, pero si tú lo dices, te creo.

—A mí no me sorprendió.

—Pues… tú ves algo en él que los demás no.

Nanami siguió observándolo sin variar un ápice su expresión alegre. Yohei respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista los dos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando se encontraba particularmente contento. En ese momento, Nanami se dio cuenta de que, a su modo, también podía resultar guapo. No tanto como Mitsui, pero claro, ¿quién lo era?

Luego se arrepintió del ridículo hilo que tenían sus pensamientos. Ella misma odiaba a la gente que solo se fijaba en su apariencia dulce, y resultó que también hacía lo mismo. «¡Muy mal, Nanami!», se regañó a sí misma.

Y hablando de mal…

—Yokkun, esa mirada entre Haruko-chan y Hanamichi-kun… —Recordarla la hacía sentir dolida—. Ella lo rechazó, ¿verdad? Uhm, pero Hanamichi-kun se ve bastante tranquilo…

Yohei paladeó la rabia en su lengua.

—Haruko-chan no lo ha rechazado —escupió de mala gana, todo atisbo de buen humor esfumado definitivamente.

—Oh… ¿Lo aceptó? ¿Están saliendo? —No se lo podía creer. Las manos se le fueron al rostro, como si estuviera sujetándose la mandíbula de la impresión—. ¿Se habrán peleado? Porque esa tensión…

—Tampoco lo aceptó. —Llegar a esta parte de la historia era una tortura para él—. Lo dejó en un jodido limbo. No ha contestado a su confesión.

Nanami mantuvo las manos en sus mejillas, pero la inflexión de su postura fue mutando del asombro hacia la comprensión, y de la comprensión hacia una furia helada, explosiva. Hanamichi se había declarado a Haruko. ¿Eso era correcto? Bien. Lo consiguió, se había armado de valor y sobreponiéndose a sus muchos traumas, le confesó lo que sentía… ¿Y ella no había contestado? ¿Pero qué significaba eso…?

Nanami era una niña tranquila… tan tranquila como podía ser una ardilla con sobredosis de energizante. Pero siempre tenía un buen carácter y no estaba familiarizada con la molestia abrasiva que era producto del odio. Porque lo que sentía era odio, ¿cierto? Claro que sí. Nada podía sentirse tan horrible en su pecho y en la boca del estómago.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? —Incluso la voz de Nanami cambió, escuchándose más grave y seria de lo habitual.

—En San Valentín.

La respuesta le abofeteó duramente la cara, como si fuese un manotazo enorme con la palma abierta. Como ver a su supuesta mejor amiga llevarse al chico que le robó el corazón por años. Esto también era traición. Era traición al corazón más noble y bobo que conocía. Nadie la obligaba a quererlo. Nadie obligaba a Haruko a aceptar sus sentimientos y corresponderlo. Eso era obvio. ¡Pero ella estaba en la obligación moral de darle una respuesta clara! De lo contrario, era una maldita tortura…

¿San Valentín?... Prácticamente dos meses… y supo que Sakuragi había elegido la misma fecha que ella para confesarse. Una coincidencia que, en este momento, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Qué… diablos está esperando? —masculló con dificultad, como si cada vocablo fuera algo pegajoso y difícil de echar fuera—. No entiendo, Yokkun.

—Ponte a la fila. —Suspiró pesadamente—. Haruko-chan estaba preocupada por la lesión de Hanamichi, y no quería hacerle más daño rechazándolo en ese momento, pero es…

—¿Ridículo? —le interrumpió casi chillando la palabra. Yohei asintió—. ¡Le está haciendo daño!

—Ya lo sé. Mira, no he querido meterme porque es asunto de ellos, pero le advertí a Fujii que si las cosas seguían igual cuando empezáramos segundo año, iba a intervenir como fuera.

—No.

Yohei torció el gesto. Desde que conoció a Nanami en el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa, siempre le pareció una niña pequeña, alegre e infantil. Sin embargo, en ese instante, dio un atisbo a alguien que se veía muy diferente.

La curva de su mandíbula, ahora acerada, y el brillo furioso en sus orbes oscuros le conferían una apariencia totalmente distinta. Esa Nanami estaba echando chispas de rabia.

—No lo hagas tú, Yokkun —pidió en voz baja—. Deja que lo haga yo. Déjame hablar con Haruko-chan.

.

.

Nanami trotó por los alrededores del gimnasio buscando a Haruko. La rodilla operada estaba comenzando a dolerle cuando finalmente dio con ella; la vio mirando hacia el suelo, retorciendo las manos como si estuviera nerviosa o sufriendo por algo. El gesto más femenino e insoportable que pudiera haber conocido en el cuerpo de esa chica y en ese preciso instante se convertía en algo imposible de tragar. Como una enorme bola de saliva y mucosidad cuando estás resfriado y te es imposible escupirla, así Nanami experimentó la ira más pura, la más simple y potente, empuñando sus propias manos para tratar de refrenar lo que sentía y no provocar el desastre que realmente anhelaba ocasionar.

—Te estaba buscando —le dijo cuando todavía no se había acercado lo suficiente, por lo que su voz emergió fuerte, clara, y menos aguda de lo habitual.

Haruko dio un respingo. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y hubiera jurado que la pequeña Nanami había crecido al menos veinte centímetros por la impetuosidad con que se aproximaba a su posición, dando largas zancadas a pesar de la cuestionable extensión de sus piernas.

Visto desde afuera, era imposible pensar que una niña de la estatura y complexión física de Nanami pudiera causar temor. También visto desde afuera, ella parecía estar rodeada de una energía tan densa y poderosa que hubiera hecho arquear la espalda en perdón a cualquiera que superara por mucho su tamaño.

No era furia dirigida hacia el mundo. No eran los matones que se solían ver en el patio de Shohoku o en la parte baja de la ciudad. No era una actitud generalizada. El odio de Nanami tenía un solo destinatario, con nombre y apellido, y eso la hacía aterradora.

Finalmente, ambas mujeres estuvieron frente a frente, una con expresión de disculpa en el rostro y la otra echando chispas.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —escupió sin ningún contexto de por medio. Haruko la miró extrañada—. Hanamichi-kun. Sí, lo sé todo —hablaba cada vez más furiosa—, no puedo creerlo, Haruko-chan, ¡jamás esperé esto de ti! ¡Dime qué pretendes con él _ahora_! ¿Por qué le haces daño?

—T-te equivocas… —balbuceó a duras penas—. Sakuragi-kun no está bien de su espalda…

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver su espalda _contigo_? ¡Eres tan…! —Resultaba verdaderamente difícil no perder los papeles, pero estaba a punto de coger una rabieta monumental con Haruko—. Es increíble, no te enteras de nada. Hanamichi-kun es el mejor chico que he conocido, y tú deberías sentirte afortunada por gustarle. Nadie te obliga a corresponder sus sentimientos, ¡pero ten un poco de decencia con él y respóndele! ¿O acaso te gusta tener chicos que vayan detrás de ti?

—Claro que no. —Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Haruko no quería esto. Nunca quiso esto. Su único deseo era ser vista por Rukawa, demostrarle que ella podía quererlo por quien era… Lastimar a Sakuragi nunca fue parte de la ecuación. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Ella no se lo merecía.

Nanami ahogó una exclamación. ¡Lágrimas! ¿Era una broma? ¿Estaba llorando? _¿Ella?_ Había dejado a Hanamichi en lo que Yohei llamó «un jodido limbo» durante semanas, ¿y era _ella_ quien lloraba? ¡No! Eso no estaba bien.

—Yo creí que eras una buena persona, pero has conseguido que lo dude. —Nanami irguió la espalda; pareció crecer nuevamente—. Nosotras no somos amigas, lo que yo opine de ti da igual, pero él… —Interrumpió la idea con algo similar a un gruñido—. Haz lo correcto, Haruko-chan. Y hazlo ya. Por idiota perdiste un excelente amigo.

La niña giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y empezó a devolverse por donde mismo llegó. Antes de perderse en una esquina, sin embargo, puso las manos alrededor de su boca emulando una bocina y chilló «¡RESPÓNDELE!» con tanta saña, que atrajo la atención de varios alumnos ubicados en el perímetro de su grito.

Haruko apretó la mandíbula. Necesitaba hablar con Fujii y Matsui urgentemente para obtener un poco de consuelo. Su actuar no ameritaba unas palabras tan duras por parte de Nanami, pues se equivocaba al insinuar que podía ser una mala persona solo por alargar una dolorosa respuesta negativa…

.

.

La casa de Fujii pronto se transformó en un lugar de lágrimas, quejas, galletas, té, y más lágrimas. En su amplia habitación, la dueña de casa congregó a sus amigas luego del llamado desesperado de Haruko, que se había aislado de ellas por varias semanas tras percibir la tensión que generaba su decisión de no rechazar a Sakuragi.

—Nanami-chan fue muy cruel conmigo —sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Si estuviera en mis zapatos… si comprendiera por qué no rechacé a Sakuragi-kun… ¿Ustedes realmente creen que busco lastimarlo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si actúo así es para evitarle un daño mayor! Este no es el momento, con su espalda lesionada, podría ser mucho peor…

Las excusas balbuceadas a través del enervante llanto de Haruko fueron acumulándose una a una en las espaldas de sus fieles compañeras, causándoles cada vez más frustración.

Matsui estaba completamente en tensión, aferrando su té con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento iba a saltar el agua caliente en todas direcciones. Miraba a Fujii de hito en hito, y podía ver que su palidez era signo de una furia fría enmascarando lava. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en no estallar, pero la verdad era que ya se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Tomó aire, se preparó para gritar… y fue bruscamente interrumpida.

—¡Ya basta, Haruko! —exclamó la más tímida del grupo, de pronto convertida en una persona casi desconocida.

Fujii nunca gritaba. Fujii nunca se exaltaba al punto de que su voz se transformara en algo más que una melodía pacífica. Pero esa tarde, Fujii demostró que bajo el buen carácter que tanto se esforzaba por mantener, existía una muchacha que no aguantaba injusticias.

Haruko la miró casi en shock. Matsui tenía los ojos abiertos hasta un punto imposible. Ninguna se atrevió a romper el pesado silencio que siguió al grito de Fujii, pero esta muy pronto continuó con sus reclamaciones.

—Tú convertiste esto en un enredo. Tú tienes a Sakuragi-kun dolido desde hace dos meses. ¡Tú tienes que solucionarlo! Llorar aquí no sirve de nada. Ve con él y dile lo que piensas de una buena vez, pero esto no puede seguir. ¡Arregla tu enredo, Haruko!

—Fujii… —balbuceó la aludida, tan espantada que hasta la crisis nerviosa se le quitó de golpe.

—Eres egoísta. —Las palabras se le escapaban en tropel, como hacen las ovejas en busca de agua y hierba—. Solo piensas en lo que está bien para ti. No quieres arriesgarte, y por eso has justificado toda esta indecisión alegando que no es el momento, que su espalda… ¡No busques más excusas! Matsui y yo estamos aburridas de ver que sigues suspirando por los rincones sin resolver lo que tú misma provocaste. Nos alejamos de ti por eso… ya está bien, Haruko. Te portaste como una cría mañosa demasiado tiempo; deja de hacerle daño y arregla todo esto.

Dicho lo cual, se levantó furiosa de la mesita en que compartían y salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

Haruko fijó de inmediato su mirada en Matsui, tan impactada como ella.

—Tienes que madurar, Haruko —su voz sonó apagada, y no se quebró cuando la siguiente frase emergió de sus labios con dureza—: ya no somos niños de primaria como para andar jugando a las escondidas.

.

.

La menor de los hermanos Akagi sintió que el día pasaba como un borrón frente a sus ojos. Apenas prestó atención a las clases, que por estar recién comenzando el nuevo período escolar todavía eran más de introducción a los próximos objetivos que otra cosa.

Luego de haber sido duramente regañada el día anterior, Haruko realmente comenzó a replantearse si había tomado la decisión correcta en su forma de actuar con Sakuragi. Por primera vez su determinación tambaleó severamente. Repasó la conversación sostenida con su amigo una y otra vez, añadiendo las palabras de Fujii y Nanami al cuadro. Comprobó con estupor que su resistencia a tomar una decisión había agravado algo que debió ser tan sencillo como doloroso (no podía evitarse, por mucho que no le gustara), y sintió rabia consigo misma. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una persona así de horrible?

Arrepentida hasta la médula, y sin explicaciones de por medio, Haruko dejó sus cosas en su puesto al término de la última clase y corrió al salón siete de segundo año, en donde Hanamichi y Yohei bostezaban de pura flojera. Un año atrás se habían visto casi en la misma situación, con ella abriendo la puerta corrediza mientras Yohei le ponía un enorme parche en la cabeza a su mejor amigo luego de que este encajara toda la frente en el tablero de baloncesto, su primer acercamiento al deporte que terminaría siendo su mayor pasión.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la reacción de Hanamichi no fue de gozo por ver a la chica que le gustaba acercarse con una enorme sonrisa, luminosa, transformando el invierno de su corazón en una eterna primavera. Esta vez, ni Haruko portaba una sonrisa, ni Hanamichi se sintió en primavera. Las cosas se habían torcido un montón, y la muchacha se culpó por ello.

—S-Sakuragi-kun, por favor… ¿podemos hablar? —inquirió por medio de un susurro quebradizo.

Yohei arqueó una ceja. Miró a Hanamichi buscando saber si estaba de acuerdo, y por la expresión que le devolvió, se quedó tranquilo. Iba a estar bien. Se levantó de su silla y no abandonó el salón hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres, luego, salió cerrando la puerta tras él procurando no hacer ruido.

Haruko tragó saliva con dificultad. Había hecho enfadar a Yohei también. Esperaba que pudiera perdonarla en algún momento, pero lo que más la preocupaba era cerrar con éxito la tensa situación entre ella y Sakuragi.

No era capaz ni siquiera de sentarse, por lo que se mantuvo de pie frente a Hanamichi, y este tampoco hizo ademán de moverse.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad —comenzó a balbucear en tono herido—, no sé ni por dónde empezar a disculparme contigo… no me di cuenta de cuánto daño te hice hasta que Nanami-chan y Fujii me lo hicieron ver… me gustaría pensar que podrás perdonarme eventualmente.

Hanamichi guardó silencio. Estaba muy dolido. El que Haruko lo evitase por semanas, sin darle respuesta a su confesión, había minado en gran medida los sentimientos que tenía por ella, a los cuales se aferró con dientes y uñas por mucho tiempo pensando que eran lo más dulce del mundo… pero…

—Sakuragi-kun, me hizo muy feliz que me dijeras lo que sientes por mí —prosiguió, mirando hacia el suelo—. En ese momento, todo lo que deseaba hacer era decirte «gracias». Gracias, y… «perdón». —A esas alturas, ya tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Perdón por no ser capaz de corresponderte como mereces. Eres un chico maravilloso, Sakuragi-kun. Y espero que encuentres a alguien… que sea perfecta para ti.

¿Lo haría? Después de sobrepasar su récord de cincuenta rechazos cualquiera pensaría que era una tarea muy difícil, pero si había alguien en este mundo que no tenía miedo a enamorarse y entregarse por completo, ese era Hanamichi Sakuragi. Así que sí, lo haría. Iba a encontrar una chica para él, y él iba a ser perfecto para ella, tal y como el básquetbol hizo en su vida, acoplándose ambos hasta convertirse en las piezas de un rompecabezas perfecto.

—Gracias, Haruko-san. —No estaba sonriendo, no estaba feliz… pero estaba bien. Haruko alzó finalmente la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron—. Era lo que necesitaba oír.

.

.

Hanamichi abandonó el salón en el más absoluto mutismo. Yohei, acompañado de Fujii y Matsui, supo al primer vistazo que necesitaba estar solo, así que lo dejó tranquilo sin interponerse lo más mínimo en su trayectoria.

El pelirrojo caminó, caminó y continuó andando sin rumbo establecido… a lo menos, no conscientemente, pues se vio llegando de pronto al parque donde a veces iba a pensar. Tomó asiento en el mismo columpio donde se quedó hablando hasta tarde con Ryota Miyagi el día en que sellaron su extraña amistad. Allí, se quedó mirando hacia el vacío por horas, minutos, segundos, no lo sabía. El tiempo perdió completamente su significado mientras ahondaba en la incómoda sensación que lo había embargado desde que Haruko inició su disculpa.

En tanto la escuchaba, su mente maquinó a mil por hora. Él había adorado hasta el aire que respiraba, ¿por qué ya no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué Haruko había ido perdiendo lugares al tiempo que el baloncesto los ganaba? Incluso cuando estuvo a punto de confesarse en el partido contra Sannoh, durante su estadía en el Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa, o recibiendo la noticia de que estaría seis meses más sin jugar, tenía la inquietud de que sus prioridades no estaban bien puestas. Conscientemente era Haruko la primera, pero su interior siempre clamaba otra cosa…

El ruido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la cabeza y olisqueó un poco; el aroma de Nanami era fácilmente reconocible para un olfato fino como el suyo: resultaba muy dulce, como goma de mascar de frambuesa, casi empalagoso si no fuera por el particular carácter de su dueña, que hacía un importante contrapunto.

Por eso, no tuvo necesidad de girar la cabeza hacia atrás para saber que se encontraba a su espalda, y tampoco se sobresaltó cuando sus pequeñas manos le rodearon el rostro, palpándolo como si buscara algo.

—No estás llorando —comentó la niña.

Su tono de voz llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

—Pero… ¿tú sí? —replicó extrañado. Como respuesta, la escuchó sorber por la nariz—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Nanami no respondió. Las manos le temblaron de pronto, trasladándose desde el rostro de Hanamichi hacia su cuello, en donde las dejó relativamente quietas. Luego, al ver que no era rechazada, cambió la postura acomodando los brazos para apresarlo con más fuerza.

Y Sakuragi supo que lo estaba abrazando.

Frunció el ceño. Era un gesto inesperado.

—No tienes que consolarme —murmuró, su voz quebradiza como una hoja de otoño.

—Ya sé.

—Estaré bien.

—Ya sé.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás llorando?

—No.

Pero Hanamichi lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Nanami derramaba las lágrimas que él ya no tenía. Había llorado muchas veces por el básquetbol. No sentía la necesidad de llorar por alguien que no pudo corresponderlo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera un poco triste con todo lo ocurrido.

—Eres una niña caprichosa y entrometida —farfulló recordando las palabras de Haruko, luego hizo una mueca— …y gracias por eso.

Dio unas palmadas a los brazos que Nanami cruzaba alrededor de su cuello y sintió aquel agradable sopor que sigue al compartir las penas con un buen amigo.

Él siguió triste, ella siguió llorando, y estaba bien.

La luna siguió en su sitio, los árboles continuaron moviéndose, las nubes pasando una tras otra. Todo estaba bien.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno: ¿qué tal? ¿Están felices? Espero que sí :) cierre de ciclo completo. **

**¡Hay escena bonus! Sigue leyendo más abajo para conocerla XD. **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus:**

—Mito-kun —susurró Matsui, llamándolo en un aparte.

El aludido se acercó un poco a la muchacha, dejando a su alcance el oído izquierdo.

—¿Quieres saber algo interesante? —Yohei asintió—. Prepárate: Fujii perdió la paciencia y le gritó a Haruko ayer en la tarde.

—Le gritó… a Haruko-chan… —repitió alelado.

En el mundo de Yohei, una Fujii tan exaltada hasta el punto de gritar no existía. ¿Cómo se escucharía su voz? ¿Sería más aguda? ¿O más grave?

Matsui miró al novio de su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados: parecía haber alcanzado el nirvana mientras observaba a Fujii a la distancia, como si quisiera que a él también le gritara. ¡Qué chico tan extraño!


	34. Quiero encontrar las palabras

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Ha sido una semana asquerosa en muchos sentidos, ¡perdón por la demora!**

**El precioso dibujo de hoy fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Lady Yomi, amiga y lectora de este fic. ¡Muchas gracias, querida mía, por esa preciosa Nanami y esos preciosos reviews! Estoy muy, muy feliz :')**

**También le dejo un saludito especial a Dany, que no tiene cuenta pero me sigue desde Verano. ¡Abrazote!**

**Y mi adorada Saturnine Evenflow, que aguanta todas mis mierdas xD ajajajajajajajajj ¡te adoroooo!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Quiero encontrar las palabras... **

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! —exclamó Hanamichi mientras se levantaba de golpe de la banca en que observaba el entrenamiento—. Llevo tres días mirando y todavía no me has dicho para qué, ¡esto es una mierda!

Mitsui, el depositario de los reclamos, sintió que en la sien se le abultaba una vena que solo aparecía cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas, lo que venía ocurriendo con mucha frecuencia en el último tiempo…

A un lado de Hanamichi, Anzai bebía té sentado en su silla y riendo con su característico «jo, jo, jo». Claro que la paz no le duró nada, pues su alumno más problemático se lanzó a molestarlo como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

—Oye, gordo, qué mala idea tuviste de contratar a Mit-chi como tu ayudante, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Él no puede lidiar con un genio como yo! —afirmó jalándole la papada al pobre entrenador.

—¡Déjalo en paz, Sakuragi! —chilló Mitsui volteándose hacia ellos—. ¡Te habría dado una tarea nueva hace rato, pero todo lo que haces es quejarte como un crío! ¡Cuando cierres la boca un día entero te diré qué sigue!

Yohei, acompañado del Legendario Trío de Idiotas de Wakou, que por haber disminuido sus enfrentamientos a puños esa fama ya estaba quedando en el olvido, se burlaron de Hanamichi hasta que les dolió el estómago. Eran tantas sus mofas que los nuevos integrantes del equipo —tres chicos de primer año que pasaron por mil y un pruebas impuestas por Miyagi— miraban hipnotizados hacia el rincón que ocupaban invariablemente los cuatro muchachos.

Haruko fingía estar muy ocupada, pero se encontraba secretamente complacida de ver que Sakuragi actuaba igual que siempre después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Se saludaban cordialmente al verse y se despedían de la misma forma, pero la barrera impenetrable que había establecido el pelirrojo entre ellos era algo que se iba a mantener por mucho tiempo. Haruko lo sabía, y no lo culpaba en absoluto. No culpaba a nadie más que a sí misma, tanto que no se había acercado a Rukawa en todo ese tiempo, el que parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Tampoco eso se lo reprochaba, pues ya sabía bastante bien el carácter frío patente del muchacho, pero mentiría si no admitiera, al menos en su fuero interno, que le incomodaba esa actitud tan displicente en todo lo que no tenía relación con el baloncesto.

—Sakuragi-kun —dijo Anzai con su voz tranquila y melodiosa apenas el aludido dejó de jalarle el cuero sobrante de su papada—, confía en Mitsui-kun, él sabe lo que hace. ¿Recuerdas cuál es nuestro objetivo?

Claro que lo recordaba. No pensaba en otra cosa desde que lo supo, incluso con todo el asunto de Haruko, su mente vivía enfocada en el deporte.

—Ser el mejor ala-pívot de todo Japón —murmuró apartándose un poco del profesor para sentarse nuevamente.

—Exacto. Y, aunque no lo creas, no solo yo tengo esa meta para ti.

Hanamichi frunció profundamente el ceño mientras sus ojos se clavaban inevitablemente en Mitsui, que en sus labores de entrenador ayudante de Anzai se comportaba como un cascarrabias más exigente que Akagi, pero no podía negarlo: sabía lo que hacía. Bueno, si ese idiota lograba mejorar todavía más sus habilidades innatas como genio del básquetbol, iba a considerar la posibilidad de que tuviera _un poquito_ de futuro entrenando, aunque con ese carácter…

La práctica del equipo continuó sin grandes novedades, con Hanamichi rumiando en su rincón, pero atento a las jugadas, frustrado de no estar ahí también corriendo con sus compañeros y demostrando por qué era el mítico _Rey del Rebote_. Intentaba ser paciente con todas sus fuerzas, consolándose en que el plazo de seis meses impuesto por su médico tratante iba a cumplirse en mayo, por lo que estaría a tiempo de participar nuevamente en el Campeonato Nacional de verano. Las manos se le cerraban en fuertes puños cada vez que recordaba lo lejos, y a la vez cerca, que se encontraba de cumplir el sueño de Gori; su propio sueño, pues con aquel carácter impetuoso que era su tarjeta de presentación, expropió los objetivos de su mentor para convertirlos en parte de sí mismo.

Al final, Hanamichi suspiró con desgano. Mitsui le había pedido (o más bien, _ordenado_) estudiar los entrenamientos. Lo iba a hacer, aunque todavía no comprendiera la razón. Por mucho que refunfuñara al respecto, lo cierto era que confiaba plenamente en Anzai y sus decisiones; si él le había encargado su reintegro a Mitsui, pues ya está, a aceptarlo. Además, no había conocido a nadie más devoto al redondo profesor que su amigo. Era impresionante.

Al tiempo que su mente vagaba en esos pensamientos durante la práctica, los ojos se le fueron por costumbre hacia Haruko. No lo hizo de manera consciente, y se sorprendió un poco de comprobar que aquella molesta incomodidad que los persiguió por dos meses estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Lo que también iba en retirada eran sus sentimientos románticos por ella. Al observarla, ya no sentía esa compulsión de buscar agradarla como antes, tampoco le saltaba el corazón ni le sudaban las manos si se daba vuelta y le sonreía. Las cosas se enfriaron muchísimo entre ellos, y quizás podrían ser amigos… en un futuro lejano, porque de momento, no lo veía posible.

Se distrajo brevemente con las órdenes que impartía Miyagi… hasta que el caos de dos mujeres se hizo presente al interrumpir las actividades por medio de exclamaciones y risitas que sacaron de concentración a los miembros del equipo, pero nadie dijo nada, pues la sexy mánager del equipo siempre era bienvenida a refrescar un poco la visión de esos adolescentes exudando feromonas. Claro que la otra chica era caso aparte, pues se veía tan dulce que solo les daba ganas de darle palmaditas en la cabeza y ofrecerle comida.

Ayako consideraba a Nanami como una especie de muñeca humana con la cual podía experimentar estilos de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje. El primer día que estuvo en el gimnasio la peinó y le pintó los labios con un brillo transparente; como ella no se quejó, el segundo día llegó con un vestido de volantes que le encajó apenas consiguió meterla en el camarín vacío con el pestillo cerrado. Y ese tercer día decidió que necesitaba documentar su obra, por lo que apareció además con una cámara marca Kodak.

El Ejército de Sakuragi prorrumpió en nuevas carcajadas cuando Nanami ingresó al gimnasio por la otra entrada siguiendo a Ayako. Vestía una casaca amarilla, zapatillas y cintillo grueso del mismo color, aros de perla, medias de color lila, guantes y una falda blanca que flotaba con cada movimiento de su maniquí viviente.

—¡Hagan como que no estamos aquí! —Ayako agitó una mano en dirección a los jugadores al tiempo que coronaba la frase con una de sus clásicas carcajadas chillonas.

Se notaba que se había esforzado un montón ese día en hacer ver a Nanami como una profesional de la industria de la música. La elección de vestuario no era casual, pues estaba de moda que las _Idols_ utilizaran combinaciones extrañas de colores.

—Se parece mucho a Mari Iijima**[1]** —observó uno de los nuevos integrantes del club, quien se ganó un rápido regaño por parte del capitán Miyagi.

—¡No se distraigan! —exclamó robando el balón a otro de los novatos—. Hola, Aya-chan —susurró cuando pasó por su lado. Le brillaban los ojos de solo ver a la preciosa mujer.

Y, para lucirse, aprovechó que no lo estaban cubriendo y realizó una rápida entrada a canasta, sencilla pero efectiva, que dio más ritmo a la práctica.

Nanami aplaudió la jugada con verdadero entusiasmo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Miyagi, un jugador en desventaja de estatura comparado con otros, para saltar así de alto y encestar al mismo tiempo? Era como brujería para ella.

—¿Te gustó eso? —preguntó Ayako en voz baja. Nanami asintió rápidamente—. Espera a que veas jugar a Sakuragi. —Sonrió de manera críptica, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh dios, ¿no es solo un fanfarrón?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy un genio! —gritó Hanamichi desde su posición.

¿Cómo era que tenía un radar tan desarrollado cuando alguien hablaba sobre él?

—Un genio de la estupidez —lo pinchó Rukawa, corriendo.

—Agh, maldito zorro, ¡lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a jugar será derrotarte! ¡Necesitas una buena cura de humildad!

—El burro hablando de orejas…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Ellos realmente son muy buenos amigos —reflexionó Nanami en voz alta.

Si algo había aprendido en esos tres días yendo al gimnasio de Shohoku era que los intercambios entre Sakuragi y Rukawa podían ser tan emocionantes como un partido de tenis de mesa. Ayako coincidió con ella, sonriendo ambas a todo lo que daban sus bocas, para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada en donde estaba el Ejército, pues allí tenían buena iluminación.

—¿De qué se trata el disfraz de hoy? —inquirió Yohei.

—¡Soy una Idol! —Para demostrarlo, dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Seguro que eso no le pasa a Seiko Matsuda**[2]** —apuntó Takamiya matándose de la risa.

—Cuando sea famosa no pienso mentir sobre tu falta de apoyo. —Y le sacó la lengua.

Todos volvieron a reír, con Ayako liderando en decibeles. La mánager tenía bastante tiempo libre ya que ninguno de los nuevos miembros necesitaba aprender baloncesto, por lo que sus labores se reducían a llevar estadísticas, cuidar que todos estuviesen siempre bien hidratados, y otras tareas menores que Haruko cumplía sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo, lo que el primer día pudo solo ser un hobby, luego se transformó en algo diferente cuando Nanami contó que tenía la idea de buscar trabajo como modelo de ropa por catálogo para juntar dinero y estudiar en la universidad, puesto que cuando llegara su turno no quería importunar a sus padres, que ya pagaban los estudios de su hermana mayor. Ayako estuvo segura de que podía armarle un buen _portafolio_ para llevar a diferentes agencias como carta de presentación, así que las fotos que iba a tomarle no solo eran para su disfrute personal sino también para ayudarla.

Mientras el sonido de la cámara funcionando se mezclaba con las pisadas de los jugadores, Mitsui decidió que era momento de llevar a Hanamichi al siguiente nivel.

—Como dejaste de quejarte, voy a darte tu siguiente tarea —dijo como si estuviera leyéndole sus derechos constitucionales.

—¡Por fin! —Cambió inmediatamente la postura—. Habla, Mit-chi.

—Escucha: durante una semana quiero que no pierdas de vista a Miyagi y trates de adivinar cuál será su siguiente jugada. —Levantó una mano para detener cualquier queja y continuó hablando—. Fíjate en sus pies, en su rostro, incluso en cómo respira. Memoriza todos sus gestos. Toma este cuaderno. —Hanamichi lo recibió incrédulo—. Dividí la hoja a la mitad; aquí marca cuando aciertes, y aquí cuando falles. Una página por día. El próximo viernes vamos a revisar cómo te ha ido. ¡Más te vale ser sincero! Los resultados dependerán de cuán serio te tomes este asunto —le advirtió con un gruñido.

—¡Hanamichi Sakuragi _jamás_ hace trampas! —Sí que las hacía, pero no en lo referente a su entrenamiento como basquetbolista.

—El profesor Anzai también va a estar vigilándote. —Arqueó una ceja.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos podría saber con seguridad si Hanamichi estaba falsificando sus respuestas. El mismo Hanamichi lo tenía claro. Pero comprendía que era parte del objetivo en común que compartían, claro que todavía no estaba muy seguro de que esa extraña idea tuviese éxito…

Al final, el pelirrojo se concentró por completo en Miyagi y trató de adivinar sus jugadas de la manera que le encargó Mitsui. Este supo que no mentía cuando lo vio marcar repetidamente la mitad que correspondía a los fallos. Sonrió torcido; qué manera de esforzarse el bastardo…

En la otra punta del gimnasio, Ayako se percató de que el rollo de película ya se le había acabado. Solo eran treinta y seis fotos, pero para ser una sesión, era un número decente.

—Mañana haremos más mientras estas se revelan —explicó agitando la cámara en una mano—. ¿Qué vestido podría ser…? Hmmm… ¡Oh! —Una idea brotó de pronto, fue casi como escuchar un «crack» desde su cerebro—. Tengo un disfraz de conejo que podría adaptar para que te quede bien.

—¡¿De _qué_?! —Esperaba haber escuchado mal…

—De conejo —repitió, y tuvo que alzar la voz porque las carcajadas histéricas de Yohei y sus amigos volvieron a aparecer—, ¡es importante abarcar todo el mercado! Por tu altura, olvídate de modelar ropa para mujeres adultas, pero si es para niñas tienes más opciones.

Nanami se dio la vuelta hacia Yohei inflando las mejillas de pura rabia. Ayako tenía razón, no había necesidad de festinar con su pequeño tamaño.

—¡Yokkun, deja de reírte! —exigió golpeándole la espalda con los puños—. ¡Dejen todos de reírse! —Pero ninguno hizo el menor caso a sus reclamos.

—Perdón, perdón, Nana-chan… pero es demasiado divertido imaginarte vestida de conejo —se excusó Yohei sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos.

Ayako y sus maravillosas ideas…

—Ven, Nanami-chan, necesito tomarte las medidas. —Cinta métrica en mano, Ayako la apartó un poco del grupo para proceder con los cálculos, contenta de haber tomado la precaución de coger la cinta antes de salir de su casa esa mañana—. ¿Cuál es tu altura? —inquirió anotando el largo de sus brazos en la libreta de apuntes que utilizaba para el equipo de baloncesto.

Nanami entornó los ojos hacia las alturas mientras recordaba la última medición que le tocó recibir: el año pasado, cuando todavía estaba en secundaria baja.

—Eh… un metro con cuarenta y nueve —musitó apoyando el mentón sobre su índice.

—¿De veras? ¡Qué pequeñita! —Casi dio palmas—. ¿Me permites medirte de nuevo? Tal vez has crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ya que todavía estás en desarrollo. —Su tono era el de una madre muy entusiasmada.

Nanami dejó que una sonrisa con forma de mueca le brotara en el rostro. Le encantaba Ayako, pero estaba a punto de explotar por culpa de Yohei y aquel trío de idiotas que no se callaban nunca, ya debía dolerles el estómago de tanto reírse. ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—Sujeta aquí —pidió Ayako, y Nanami cogió un extremo de la cinta justo a la altura de su cabeza—. No te muevas.

—Yo vigilo que no haga trampa —se ofreció Yohei, con lo que se ganó un golpe de reversa en el brazo—. ¡Qué violenta! —musitó riendo.

—¿Dónde está tu novia? Te portas mejor cuando ella está cerca —dijo Nanami entre dientes.

—Trabajando. —La nota de orgullo en su voz era evidente.

—Fujii-chan va a ser el hombre de la casa —añadió Ookusu.

—¿Sabías que Yohei tendrá que dejar su apellido cuando se case con ella? —Takamiya se acomodó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz con gesto grave—. Fujii-chan viene de una familia con mucho dinero, así que le va a tocar a él cambiarse de nombre.

—¡Cierren la boca! —El aludido se había sonrojado hasta el límite.

Aunque sus sueños secretos de matrimonio no eran ningún misterio para sus amigos más cercanos, eso no significaba que aguantara las constantes bromas pesadas sobre eso sin ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

—«Yohei Koizumi». Qué raro suena eso —reflexionó Nanami—. Bueno… me acostumbraré. —Juntó las manos sin recordar el encargo de Ayako—. ¿Puedo ser la _niña de las flores_? ¿O vas a tener un matrimonio tradicional? ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo? ¿Podrás aguantar hasta terminar la preparatoria? ¿Quieres tener muchos hijos?

Yohei se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro, e iba a pedirle que también cerrara la boca cuando Ayako se quejó de que no dejaban de hablar tonterías y Nanami ya había movido la cinta métrica de su lugar.

—Yo te ayudo, Ayako-san. —Noma tenía calambres estomacales por la risa, y le estaba costando lo indecible mantenerse relativamente en calma.

El chico de bigotes cogió el extremo de la cinta y para no moverse, apoyó la mano en la coronilla de Nanami, mientras la mánager se agachó hasta llegar a sus pies desprovistos del calzado que guardaron cuando finalizó la sesión de fotografías.

Ayako y Noma se quedaron mirando el resultado por unos instantes, luego repitieron la medición.

—Nanami-chan… bueno…

Ella lo observó fijo, luego a Ayako, y encogió los hombros.

—Mido lo mismo, ¿verdad? No se preocupen, me estanqué en último año de primaria…

—No, es decir… —Ayako sostuvo la marca de su uña frente a los ojos de Nanami—. Creciste un centímetro. Lo siento, pensé que sería…

—¡¿Cómo?! —chilló la niña, cogiendo la cinta y mirándola con expresión demente—. ¿Mido un metro y medio? ¡Me muero! ¡Oh, dios mío!

Salió disparada por el gimnasio, saltando al mismo tiempo que corría, gritando «¡mido un metro y medio» tan en éxtasis como si le hubieran dicho que se ganó un millón de dólares…

Dio una vuelta a la cancha completa a pesar de las quejas de Hanamichi y los gruñidos de Mitsui. Para cuando regresó al punto de origen, brincó a los brazos de Ayako para seguir celebrando.

—¡No me importa que se rían —jadeó refiriéndose al Ejército, que volvían a carcajearse de forma histérica—, yo estoy feliz!

—¡Qué bueno, porque mañana te vestiré de conejo!

—Haré lo que tú digas, Ayako-san. —Apretó la cara contra su hombro, dio un respingo, y luego se apartó un poco—. Ayako-san, ¡qué bonito pecho! Es muy grande, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¡Uf, y tu cintura es muy pequeña! ¡Qué maravilla!

La mujer se rio de lo lindo por la admiración de Nanami, y también sintió orgullo de que los cuidados y ejercicios que hacía para mantener una bella figura fueran apreciados por otra chica. Aunque halagos nunca le faltaban, sobre todo de Ryota, que jamás dejaba pasar un solo día sin recordarle que era perfecta.

—Hay varios ejercicios para aumentar el busto, son bastante sencillos. De hecho… —le dedicó un guiño cómplice, luego una mirada llena de intención hacia los amigos de Sakuragi, que las observaban fascinados y en silencio—, puedes venir a mi casa y los practicamos juntas, no necesitas ponerte ropa especial, aunque sí es mejor que nos quitemos los sujetadores. —Casi era posible ver la _cola satánica_ que asomaba en la retaguardia de Ayako. Si había algo que ella disfrutaba muchísimo era poner nerviosos a los hombres, y se sintió muy complacida de ver que Nanami la secundaba sin ningún problema.

—¡Claro! —profirió alegre—. Y después tomamos un baño de tina. ¡Hace mucho que no me baño con una amiga! ¿Me vas a rascar la espalda, Ayako-san?

—Solo si tú me ayudas con la mía. Es difícil a veces llegar a esta curva… —murmuró tocando el cuerpo de Nanami, que se giró mirando hacia el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada.

Que no lo estaba, por supuesto, y ya teniendo la atención de los muchachos, se vengó de todas sus risitas sacándoles la lengua y jalándose un párpado. Ellos tragaron saliva y apartaron los ojos para enfocarlos en los miembros del equipo de baloncesto, percatándose de que ninguno era capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente en la práctica por culpa de esas dos chicas ruidosas y deslenguadas.

Ryota siguió jugando sin detenerse, aunque parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos.

.

.

—... y eso ocurrió hoy. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó Yohei tras finalizar la narración de la extraña tarde que le había tocado.

—_Estoy feliz. Todos son muy amables_ —explicó Fujii al otro lado de la línea—, _y los clientes también. Nunca pensé que trabajar sería tan divertido._

—Ganar dinero y pasarlo bien. ¿Qué mejor?

Atendió complacido las risitas de su novia. Siempre le gustaba su voz, pero escucharla por teléfono la transformaba un poco. Se oía algo más adulta, y el efecto era bastante placentero…

—_Falta mencionar algo más: dejar a mi papá tranquilo_ —explicó en un susurro.

La mención de esa persona minó un poco el buen ánimo de Yohei. Había escuchado suficiente sobre él como para no tener una buena opinión, la que fue reforzada por el comentario que le hizo Matsui cuando Fujii estuvo enferma. No quería ni pensar en cuando tuviera que conocerlo en persona. Esperaba que no fuera pronto, pero…

—_¿Yohei-kun? _

—Sí, sí. Me distraje un momento. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a comer allá? —Lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

—_Hmmm… _—Ahora era Fujii quien prefería hablar de otra cosa.

Dos semanas atrás, antes de empezar el nuevo período escolar, Fujii se dirigió hacia el local de Okonomiyaki cruzando todos sus dedos para que el cocinero que le ofreció trabajo hacía ya tantos meses estuviera trabajando allí, y se acordara de ella. Si no, estaba dispuesta a hablar con quien fuera, pues quería evitar por todos los medios entrar como empleada al hotel que tenía su familia dentro de Kanagawa. La única cosa en la que coincidía con su difunto hermano era en su rechazo a tomar las riendas del negocio, y aquellas escasas ocasiones en las que se atrevió a deslizar, muy levemente, que prefería forjar su propio camino a costa de su esfuerzo, Toshio Koizumi zanjó el tema alegando que madurara de una buena vez al aceptar cuál era su destino como miembro de una familia con gran poder económico.

Pero Fujii tuvo suerte, ya que el cocinero amable sí se encontraba en el local, la reconoció, y le explicó cuál era el sistema de trabajo que tenían para los menores de edad**[3]**, el que consistía en una especie de rotación para captar las mejores habilidades de cada uno partiendo en la cocina lavando loza, manteles, utensilios, ollas, y todo lo que se ocupara en el día. Al cabo de una semana, se les enviaba a captar clientes en los alrededores del restaurante. Luego de otra semana eran entrenados como meseros. Y dos semanas después, ayudaban a los cocineros en la preparación de comida. Tras ese entrenamiento, en que todos comprendían las funciones de cada uno y se comprometían a colaborar para dar el mejor servicio, se les clasificaba según su desempeño y habilidad para colocarlos a trabajar en el puesto más adecuado.

A Yohei no le cabía la menor duda de que Fujii iba a terminar como ayudante de cocina, era solo cosa de tiempo. Y se moría por visitarla, pero ella se negaba tajantemente porque le daba mucha vergüenza. Bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Ya se haría a la idea.

—_¿Quieres que salgamos el sábado después de clases? _—preguntó súbitamente, y Yohei pudo visualizarla con una mano empuñada y la vista fija en el suelo, como cada vez que se atrevía a echar fuera alguno de sus deseos.

«La señorita se está poniendo atrevida», discurrió con una ligera sonrisa, pues siempre era él quien proponía las salidas. No obstante, su alegría inicial se vio rápidamente empañada.

—Lo siento. Tengo que… trabajar el sábado —explicó con una ligera vacilación, que esperaba no hubiese sido captada por ella—, ¿el domingo está bien?

Él no sabía que Fujii sí reparó en esa corta pausa, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

—_Sí, Yohei-kun, el domingo está bien. Buenas noches…_

—Buenas noches, Fujii.

Apenas dejó el auricular colgado, Yohei sintió la presión de una mirada en su nuca, una mirada que conocía muy bien y a la que no tenía muchas ganas de responder. Pero no le quedaba otra, pues el dueño de tanta intensidad no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde su lugar favorito: el sillón de tres cuerpos frente al televisor.

—¿Qué? —masculló brusco.

—Hasta donde sé, ya no tienes que trabajar los sábados —dijo Hanamichi muy serio.

Yohei le devolvió la mirada con una que mezclaba irritación, ansiedad y un poco de disculpa.

—Si fueras mi padre, _quizás_ te debería alguna explicación. Por suerte para los dos, ese no es el caso.

Hanamichi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No hagas estupideces, Yohei —le advirtió—, es lo único que te pido.

—¿Me conoces?

—Sí… por eso. —Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía rondarle la cabeza—. La historia de Fujii-chan te afectó un montón. No vas a estar tranquilo hasta tener la seguridad de que ella no corre ningún peligro, pero ¿no te das cuenta de que el bastardo de su hermano estaba metido en mierdas que no podemos ni comprender? ¿Qué sabemos nosotros de todo ese mundo, Yohei? ¡Somos un par de críos comparados con ellos, no tenemos cómo…!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —explotó cortando el aire con un brazo.

Hanamichi echó medio cuerpo hacia atrás por inercia. Él no se guardaba nada y vivía descargándose a gritos y gesticulaciones por cualquier motivo; por el contrario, Yohei prefería canalizar sus frustraciones de manera tal que parecía siempre en calma, incluso cuando estaba molesto. El problema venía si una situación le superaba, como en el caso de Fujii, pues el culpable de sus tristezas estaba enterrado cuarenta metros bajo tierra, y todo lo que tenía de información eran puñados, pedazos de diálogos, sueños febriles y especulaciones. Necesitaba volver a tener control de todo para sentirse seguro, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar sintiendo que daba palos de ciego por los bordes de una historia espantosa, sin llegar al meollo del asunto para cerrarlo con lava y cemento para siempre. Yohei no sabía lidiar bien con la impotencia. Entre sus defectos más importantes se encontraba un enorme orgullo a la par con el de Hanamichi… y cinco veces más tóxico.

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello, un gesto que a veces era de chulería y otras de rabia, como en ese momento.

—¿Crees que no he considerado todas las posibilidades? ¿De que estoy paranoico o que tengo razón de preocuparme por ella? —continuó acelerado—. Y si tengo razón, ¿a quién puedo irle con esta jodida historia? ¿A la policía? ¡No tengo nada concreto, nada a lo que aferrarme! No hay nada, Hanamichi. ¡Nada!

Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el otro, como si estuvieran leyéndose… que, de cierta forma, era lo que ocurría.

—No tengo nada —repitió Yohei—… ahora. Pero el sábado podré llenar todos los huecos de información. Tengo un plan.

Las alertas de Sakuragi terminaron de encenderse por completo apenas escuchó esa última frase.

.

.

La preparatoria Yaei estaba situada en uno de los sectores más acomodados de la ciudad, y no se encontraba en absoluto cerca de la preparatoria Shohoku. Por eso, Yohei invirtió casi cuarenta minutos viajando en tren aquel radiante sábado de primavera con la mente fija en un solo objetivo: conseguir información y completar el rompecabezas.

Apareció antes de las campanadas que indicaban el término del día escolar, como también el comienzo de actividades extracurriculares dentro y fuera de las instalaciones. Apretó la mandíbula, pensando en que no iba a regresar a su casa hasta completar su meta.

Así fue. Estuvo de pie otros cuarenta minutos, aguardando como un depredador a su presa, hasta que quien esperaba asomó por fin su humanidad fuera del colegio. Este dio un traspié al detenerse de golpe cuando reconoció quién se encontraba apoyado en la muralla de piedra esperándolo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado. Su expresión terminó por helarle la sangre.

—Mito…

—Narita —respondió alzando el mentón a modo de saludo—. Acompáñame, tenemos que conversar.

* * *

[1] Seiyū, cantante y compositora japonesa, especialmente conocida por haber sido la voz de Lynn Minmay en la serie _The Super Dimension Fortress Macross_.

[2] Famosa cantante japonesa del género _J-Pop_, alcanzó la fama en el año 1982.

[3] En Japón, la edad mínima para trabajar es de quince años. Sin embargo, entre los quince y los dieciocho años no se pueden realizar trabajos considerados peligrosos, sino solo de carácter liviano.

.

.

**Okay, okay... estamos entrando de nuevo a una parte oscura de la historia. Vamos de a poco, lento pero seguro xD jajajajjajaja. **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	35. Que pueden derretir tu corazón

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Un poco tarde (bueno... BASTANTE TARDE jajajajaaj), estoy de acuerdo xD pero lo prometido es deuda. Sábado 4 de enero, es mi aniversario de matrimonio. Lo recordé... ¿anteayer? XD soy un asco con mi memoria, lo admito. Así que no he tenido el tiempo que pensaba. **

**Y otra cosa: estoy pasando por una situación familiar que, si bien no es grave, requiere toda mi atención. Por ello, no sé si pueda cumplir con un capítulo semanal como mantuve por... ¿ocho meses, más o menos? Lamentablemente ya no puedo asegurarlo, pero lo que sí puedo prometer es que Melodía de Invierno tendrá su desarrollo y final, y no entrará en hiatus como mi fic de Resident Evil XD ajajajajajaja.  
Lamento que sea así, pero es una situación que escapa a mi control, y no puedo ya asegurad que suba un capi semanal, pero sí que el fic no quedará tirado en el olvido. ¡Nope!  
Gracias a la invaluable ayuda de mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow, la trama (que tenía varias fisuras) ya se encuentra bien establecida y pude resolver aquellos puntos bajos. ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! Te adoro.  
Y, por supuesto, gracias infinitas a mis lectores, que han esperado con paciencia esta continuación. ¡Son lo más!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Que pueden derretir tu corazón.**

Una cafetería frecuentada mayormente por estudiantes de preparatoria fue el lugar neutro elegido por el nervioso Narita para concretar la _cordial_ invitación de Yohei a conversar. Tenía muy claro que dos caminos se extendían ante él: o aceptaba, o volvía a casa con alguna parte de su cuerpo rota, lo supo con tan solo dar un ligero vistazo a la oscuridad que se extendía por esa peligrosa mirada. Y también estaba consciente de que ni siquiera hubo una amenaza explícita de por medio. Aquello no era necesario, tan solo su primitivo instinto de supervivencia era suficiente advertencia de no andarse con jueguitos en compañía del amenazador Mito. Su fama seguía siendo importante, aunque ya iba en decadencia, y Narita no era alguien que tuviera a bien jugarse el pellejo por ninguna persona, sino que prefería siempre arrancar a un lugar seguro. No le molestaba tener fama de cobarde, pues así consiguió huir de varias palizas.

Posiblemente tuviera buena fortuna una vez más, aunque todo dependía de qué tan bien llevara la conversación.

Yohei no abrió la boca en un buen rato, y solo lo hizo cuando los dos cafés que pagó estuvieron tibios.

—Voy a partir preguntándote por qué fuiste a Shohoku en marzo —murmuró revolviendo su bebestible, como si recién se acordara de su existencia—. Dijiste que era para preguntarle a Fujii una dirección, pero no me lo creo.

Narita tragó saliva.

—No era mentira, realmente mis padres viajaron a Nagoya.

—Ah… ¿Estás seguro? —insistió tras una pausa corta, clavándole la mirada con tanta intención que Narita volvió a tragar saliva—, los mentirosos se van al infierno. O a casa con una pierna fracturada, como mínimo.

Su sonrisa resultaba incluso más amenazadora cuando la utilizaba en conjunto con ese tono amable que al otro muchacho le daba escalofríos. Bueno, ya estaba ahí… ¿qué ganaba ocultando la _otra verdad_ que Yohei buscaba?

—Tengo un hermano menor que va a la secundaria Yonchu. —Quizás fuese mejor partir por ese lado.

Yohei torció el gesto. Era el nombre de la secundaria a la que habían asistido Fujii y sus amigas. Y Narita, por supuesto, aunque su novia le explicó en una oportunidad que no compartieron salón, pero sí se conocían de la primaria.

—Debes saber que el apellido «Koizumi» tiene muy mala fama en esa escuela —prosiguió Narita tras dar un sorbo a su café próximo a enfriarse—, porque el hermano de Fujii-chan y su grupo frecuentaban mucho los alrededores. Verás… mi hermano menor me comentó que unos tipos aparecieron en la entrada de Yonchu mencionando repetidamente _ese_ apellido. Realmente llamé a Fujii-chan el día anterior a buscarla en Shohoku, y fui porque no me contestó, también es cierto. Y mis padres sí viajaron a Nagoya, aunque no se alojaron en el hotel de su familia porque no quedaban habitaciones disponibles.

Yohei asintió con lentitud. De pronto, el aroma del café ya no le parecía tan apetitoso como hasta hace un rato.

Admitir en su fuero interno que estaba preocupado no había sido cosa fácil para él. Reconocérselo a Hanamichi fue incluso más duro, pues verbalizar los problemas solía tener el efecto de materializarlos, de hacerlos reales, mientras que cubiertos por la imaginación podían parecer lejanos y desdibujados. Pero desde que le confesó a su mejor amigo todo lo que venía pensando hace meses la desconfianza se arraigó en su pecho y echó raíces en él, arrinconándolo cada vez más a buscar una solución. Y esa solución, para alguien como Yohei, venía de la mano con el conocimiento.

—La venta —espetó de improviso.

Narita estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza, aunque tuvo suerte porque casi no derramó líquido.

—¿Qué? —Había escuchado sin problemas, pero no se lo creía.

—La venta —reiteró impaciente, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Dime todo lo que sepas, Narita.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —respondió con una sonrisa torcida—, ¿qué pasó con eso de «no voy a presionar a Fujii hasta que decida contarme por sí misma»?

Malditos fueran Narita y su jodida manía de cuestionarlo todo…

—Estoy yendo en contra de mi propio criterio al hacer esto, pero ella es más importante que cualquier cosa —musitó llevándose el pulgar a la boca para morderlo, una forma poco efectiva de contener sus ansias de caerle a golpes—. No estaría hablando contigo si no creyera que Fujii podría… correr algo de peligro… tal vez —finalizó a duras penas.

Ambos clavaron la vista en el otro con desconfianza al inicio, luego reconociendo que tenían algunos criterios símiles en cuanto al eventual peligro que podía significar la presencia de ese grupo en la secundaria Yonchu. Por eso, aunque más por el temor de recibir daño físico, Narita decidió que era momento de escarbar en sus recuerdos para ofrecérselos a su estresado acompañante.

_«Yudzuru Narita provenía de una familia acomodada, con un padre arquitecto y una madre que se dedicó por completo a la crianza de él y sus dos hermanos menores hasta que cumplió doce años, momento en el que regresó a trabajar como maestra de primaria en una escuelita cerca de su hogar. Yudzuru conoció a Fujii en la primaria a la que asistieron juntos pues en ese momento vivían cerca, sin embargo, la familia Narita se trasladó a un hogar más grande cuando nació el último hijo, por lo que debió cambiar de escuela. _

_Se reencontraron en la secundaria, aunque en cursos diferentes, y por eso mantenía una relación cordial con las mejores amigas de Fujii. _

_Haruko Akagi era amable con todo el mundo y apenas si reparaba en la presencia de Narita. Matsui Isoda, por el contrario, se caracterizaba por ser muy desconfiada e intuitiva acerca de las intenciones que podía portar un extraño, y esa era la causa de que ambos se trataran con cierta distancia, como quien agarra una sartén en la cual el aceite hierve y debe alejarla de su cuerpo para evitar quemarse. _

_Narita sabía que Fujii no era suspicaz como Matsui. Ella aceptaba a las personas tal cual eran, si bien tenía una desagradable tendencia a juzgarlas y clasificarlas según su criterio, pero en silencio. No decía lo que realmente pensaba a menos que estuviera acorralada o demasiado relajada, dos situaciones que no solían darse. _

_Yudzuru miraba a Fujii caminar por los pasillos del establecimiento con aires ligeramente robóticos, como si sus pasos fuesen dirigidos a través de un control remoto, y fue por ese tiempo, cursando primer año de secundaria, en que supo la razón: su hermano, Ginta Koizumi. _

_A Narita le gustaba apostar en peleas clandestinas, y eso se notaba, pues tenía buenos contactos gracias a su dinero. Por ello ya estaba en conocimiento acerca de la existencia de Ginta, aunque jamás se le ocurrió relacionarlo con Fujii, ya que el apellido Koizumi era bastante común en Japón. Y la manera en que se enteró fue pura casualidad: mientras disfrutaba de un combate entre un muchacho universitario y otro de preparatoria, escuchó cómo otros espectadores le preguntaban a Ginta por su hermana. _

_—Deberíamos dar un paseo por la secundaria Yonchu, a ver qué tanto ha crecido Fujii-chan —dijo uno en tono mordaz. _

_El gruñido que acompañó el comentario hizo que Narita se estremeciera. ¿Estaban hablando de su amiga? ¿Era posible? _

_¿Cuántas "Fujii Koizumi" podían encontrarse en su escuela? _

_Puede que Yudzuru fuese bastante cobarde y oportunista, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto, y por eso buscó a Fujii en el primer receso del día siguiente para ratificar lo que ya era más que una simple sospecha. _

_—Sí, es mi hermano —confirmó la niña mirando hacia el suelo. _

_—No puedo creerlo… —Claro que ahora podía encontrar ciertas similitudes entre el rostro de Ginta y el de ella—. ¿Por eso siempre pareces cansada? ¿Estás teniendo problemas en tu casa gracias a él?_

_—Perdona, Narita-kun, pero preferiría no hablar del asunto. _

_Y así era, Fujii jamás tocaba el tema de su hermano, tanto que Narita se sintió obligado a indagar con Matsui y Haruko de qué iban las cosas. _

_—Me extraña que estés tan interesado, ¿Fujii-chan te gusta? —fue el ácido comentario de la primera. _

_—Claro que no. —Y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera hablaba en serio, sino que solo se lo dijo para molestarlo. Pues bien, le había resultado. _

_Con Haruko, las cosas fueron más fáciles. _

_—Matsui-chan y yo estamos preocupadas por Fujii-chan —explicó susurrándole al oído para que nadie más captara sus palabras—. Había un rumor en el que se decía que estaba siguiendo malos pasos, aunque nosotras jamás lo creímos. —Se apartó un poco para colocarse el cabello detrás de la oreja, un gesto nervioso que Narita tenía identificado a esas alturas—. No sé… pienso que esos chismes pueden ser incluso más dañinos que la realidad. Si tú dices que ella está así de afectada porque su hermano se encuentra metido en una pandilla, te creo. Y te ruego que no digas nada, por favor… sería terrible crear más rumores, o añadirle leña a los que corren en este momento —finalizó dolida. _

_Narita asintió, y cumplió su palabra. El que meses más tarde —concretamente tras volver de las vacaciones de invierno— los cotilleos hubieran tomado un cariz lacerante del tipo "¿Supiste que el hermano mayor de Fujii está aplicando para entrar a los Yakuza?", no había sido culpa de él. Ginta Koizumi y su grupo se dejaban ver cada vez con mayor frecuencia en las afueras de Yonchu pues les encantaba acabar con la tranquilidad de los estudiantes de secundaria intimidándolos, gritándoles cosas, desafiando a los chicos a pelear y acosando verbalmente a las chicas. Sin embargo, como no cruzaban la barrera física, la policía no podía hacer nada más que ahuyentarlos con la promesa de hacerles pasar un mal rato en la comisaría si no dejaban de rondar los alrededores. Eso servía… por un par de semanas a lo sumo. _

_Así transcurrió el primer año de secundaria y comenzó el segundo. Narita se dio cuenta de que Fujii estaba cada vez más pálida y ojerosa, lo que coincidía con el aumento de sus apuestas en las peleas clandestinas que tenían como estrella a Ginta Koizumi. _

_A fines de abril del año 1988, Fujii se ausentó un par de días en la escuela. Cuando Yudzuru les preguntó a las chicas si sabían qué le ocurrió, Matsui tomó la palabra. _

_—Fujii está bien, Narita-kun. Solo… tuvo un inconveniente. _

_—Matsui, deberíamos decirle —intervino Haruko. _

_—¿Decirme qué?_

_Las amigas se miraron por un instante, y en sus ojos se veía evidente contrariedad. _

_—Que estuvo en el hospital»._

Yohei sacudió la cabeza cuando Narita llegó a esa parte del relato.

—Espera un segundo —lo interrumpió—. Ella me contó sobre eso. Dijo que fue una noche porque no estaba realmente herida. ¿Tú fuiste a verla?

—No, me enteré cuando ya había vuelto a su casa. —Levantó la vista de la taza, que ya casi no tenía líquido, y vio que su interlocutor parecía concentrado—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Trato de unir tu relato con el de Fujii. —Aquel horrible relato que aún le impedía respirar bien cuando lo recordaba, fruto de la conversación que sostuvieron la mañana siguiente a esa noche en que la cuidó producto de la fiebre.

_«La primavera hacía de las suyas con el clima, pues cuando se pensaba el sol iba a dar un poco de calor al ambiente lleno de polen y flores, el clima de Atsugi sorprendía con una de esas lluvias inesperadas y los planes de la gente se iban al traste. Se suponía que el verano estaba cada vez más cerca, sin embargo, Fujii sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba permanentemente en invierno desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No era infeliz propiamente tal, pero sin duda el anhelo inquieto de su corazón por ver a Ginta finalmente encontrar su camino lejos de las peleas que le caracterizaban era mucho más fuerte que su instinto de supervivencia, y así quedó demostrado la tarde en que le siguió por las calles de la ciudad como un perrito temeroso de recibir una paliza, pero que, al mismo tiempo, no es capaz de darle la espalda a su amo. Le daba terror perderlo definitivamente. Era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, incluso cuando el muchacho apenas la miraba. _

_Fue esa tarde en que Fujii comprobó qué tan perdido estaba Ginta en su propio mundo. Escondida detrás de una pared, respirando agitada sin que el aire consiguiera llenar sus pulmones, la chica asomó un poco la cara y vio a su hermano junto a sus amigos compartiendo cervezas y algo que no pudo identificar. _

_"Pero si todavía no tiene edad legal para beber alcohol", fue lo primero que pensó. Su impecable moral y sentido común nada tenían que hacer allí, solo que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor porque para ello le faltaba mucha experiencia, y mucha malicia. _

_—¡Oye, Koizumi! ¡Ven a ver lo que encontramos! _

_Fujii dio un fuerte respingo al escuchar aquellos gritos, y más cuando percibió la respiración de alguien muy cerca de su posición. Se apartó del muro temblando, con su largo cabello cubriéndole hasta la cintura y gran parte del rostro, única aparente protección que la separaba del pánico en ese instante. _

_—¿No es tu hermana? —preguntó el que se encontraba más próximo a la muchacha. _

_—Está bastante bien. Me gustan las niñitas —dijo otro lamiéndose los labios. _

_Ginta reaccionó escupiendo en su dirección. _

_—¿Con qué cara te enfadas, bastardo? ¿Crees que no sabemos lo que le dijiste a Tooru la otra noche cuando le dimos duro a las putas? —reclamó el que recibió el salivazo. _

_—Estábamos ebrios, pero no tanto —apuntó un tercero—. Te escuchamos perfectamente. _

_—Silencio —advirtió Ginta, sacando una navaja automática del bolsillo. _

_—¡Hermano! —gimió la niña._

_—Cállate, Fujii. _

_—Qué tanto drama haces, Koizumi. —Tooru, uno de los líderes de la pandilla principal, y que tenía por costumbre vigilar al grupo de Ginta, despegó la espalda de la muralla en que se apoyaba para sujetarlo pasando casualmente su brazo por encima de los hombros del enfadado muchacho—. Deja a la niña aquí para que nos divirtamos. No necesitas ver nada, y dudo que a los jefazos les importe recibirla…_

_—No dije lo que crees, Tooru —replicó amenazante. Abrió la navaja de un rápido movimiento. Las manos le sudaban. _

_—Pues no soy el único que te escuchó fuerte y claro… _

_A partir de ahí, todo fue un caos. Tooru golpeó la mano de Ginta para hacerle tirar la navaja, y al conseguirlo, se le echó encima a golpes y patadas que lo mantuvieron en el suelo por varios segundos. Cuando Ginta consiguió levantarse pasó a llevar a uno de sus amigos, que reaccionó golpeando a otro, transformando el estrecho callejón en el lugar de una batalla campal. Nadie se acordó de la pequeña Fujii, que luchaba por escapar de la contienda sin rasguños hasta que le llegó un puñetazo en la costilla izquierda y una patada cerca del muslo; fue en ese minuto que Ginta la arrastró cogiéndola de un brazo y se la llevó. _

_—Maldita sea… —se quejó el joven cuando llevaban algunas calles recorridas de manera penosa. _

_Fujii se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al ver que estaba sangrando profusamente desde el cuero cabelludo, y también por su dolor propio, porque al inspirar brusco resintió aún más el golpe recibido en la zona media de su cuerpo. _

_Sin embargo, Fujii corrió con suerte esa tarde, puesto que una anciana estaba cerca en el preciso instante que Ginta se desmayó aparatosamente. Fue ella quien ayudó a llamar a una ambulancia y los acompañó en la admisión. Fujii quería irse a casa, no obstante, la enfermera la convenció de que era preciso asegurarse de que no tenía alguna costilla fracturada antes de dejarla ir». _

—Esto es una mierda —se quejó Yohei en voz baja.

Como no pronunció ni media palabra mientras recordaba, Narita no llegó a enterarse de esa historia. Y, por la expresión mortecina que mantenía tatuada en el rostro, creyó conveniente no hacer preguntas.

—Pero todavía me falta la venta —agregó tras una pausa muy espesa.

—Ese fue el peor rumor de todos. Cobró mucha más fuerza luego de que Fujii-chan volviera a clases. Casi nadie se dio cuenta de que se había ausentado… ¿estás seguro de querer escucharlo?

Yohei no necesitó verbalizar su respuesta, bastó con el quejido estrangulado que emergió de su garganta para que Narita reanudara el relato de lo que había presenciado durante aquellos primeros meses de segundo año de secundaria.

_«Yudzuru Narita contaba con peleadores fijos por los cuales siempre apostaba. Y solía ganar, pues tenía buen ojo al analizar qué tan peligrosa podía ser una persona. _

_Las reglas en las peleas clandestinas eran muy claras: si contabas con un buen fajo de dinero, tenías entrada asegurada sin importar tu edad. Estaba permitido fraternizar con todo el mundo, siempre y cuando no se hicieran comentarios sobre lo que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes (una regla que muchos incumplían); si de casualidad la policía se presentaba en el lugar, debías correr como si el diablo te persiguiera, y si llegaban a cogerte, más te valía mantener la boca cerrada si querías conservar tu cerebro dentro del cráneo al día siguiente. _

_Narita estaba pasando por la típica fase rebelde que atraviesan muchos adolescentes deseosos de llamar la atención de sus padres, por eso cogía todo el dinero que quería de su casa y se largaba con malas compañías, aunque su instinto de preservación era tan fuerte que nunca llegó a estar en peligro real. Pero podía olerlo. Sabía dónde estaban los focos de amenaza. Debido a esto, consiguió escuchar claramente a varios miembros de la pandilla comentar acerca de cómo Ginta Koizumi, en deplorable estado de ebriedad y siendo presionado por uno de los mandamases a pagar las drogas que le habían fiado, decir algo como "Te sirve mi hermana menor, ¿verdad? Llévatela y estamos a mano". _

_Yudzuru tragó en seco. No era el único estudiante de Yonchu que apostaba, eso explicaría por qué se había esparcido un rumor tan asqueroso por la secundaria. Pero… ¿lo sabía Fujii? ¿Estaba al tanto de lo que probablemente había hecho su hermano? _

_Sin embargo, esa vez no se dirigió a ella directamente para preguntarle sino a sus amigas. Y la respuesta fue categórica: Fujii no atendía a esos rumores ni un poco. Claro que eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Solo le quedaba observar, como hace un voyerista escondido tras una ventana presenciando algo que no debería ver»._

Yohei no consiguió contener una breve ronda de insultos que se le escapó sin remedio. En ese instante ratificó que _debía_ estar preocupado, que no exageraba ni se encontraba paranoico, al menos en su propia opinión.

Había cabos sueltos, y él pensaba encargarse de atarlos de una vez y para siempre.

—Lo que hablamos hoy se queda entre nosotros, Narita —masculló de sopetón—. Ni una palabra a Fujii.

El muchacho compuso una sonrisa amarga.

—Entonces, llevas claro que a ella no le va a gustar lo que hiciste.

Sí, lo tenía clarísimo.

—Hay cosas más importantes por ahora —respondió yéndose un poco por la tangente—. Se lo diré en su momento, y lo haré yo. No quiero que intervengas.

—Como digas.

—Pero sí hay algo que te voy a pedir…

Narita se preparó, porque el tono de Yohei no era precisamente de petición. Estaba preparando una orden, no le cabía duda. Y esta llegó menos de un segundo después:

—Necesito que eches a correr un rumor en la secundaria Yonchu. Quiero que avises que Fujii está en Shohoku.

—¿Cómo? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? —No había otra explicación.

—Quiero que vayan a donde yo esté —matizó golpeando la mesa con un dedo, dando especial énfasis a las dos últimas palabras—, y tiene que ser un lugar concurrido. No me cabe duda de que volverán a Yonchu, y cuando lo hagan, quiero que reciban esa información… porque voy a esperarlos, así sea un maldito siglo.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, respirando pesadamente.

—No me importa qué método utilices, pero asegúrate de que el rumor sea fuerte —añadió apretando la mandíbula.

—Si crees que voy a arriesgarme a meterme en el camino de esos…

Pero Yohei lo interrumpió al crispar la mano sobre la madera, con un aura cada vez más densa y oscura.

—Deberías estar más preocupado por lo que _yo_ puedo hacerte, Narita. Haz lo que te digo, y ahórrate una larga visita al hospital.

.

.

Día domingo de primavera, ambiente propicio para que los habitantes de Japón aprovecharan el tiempo junto a sus seres queridos en casa, visitando lugares de entretención, plazas, o también deliciosos restaurantes.

Yohei le había prometido a Fujii llevarla al acuario, y ese fue el día en que decidió llevar a cabo su plan aprovechando que necesitaba pensar, algo que no podía hacer si iban al parque pues necesitaba que tuviera los ojos en otra parte y no en su rostro. Todavía no era capaz de controlar sus expresiones luego de la conversación que sostuvo con Narita, y la conclusión a la que llegó luego de unir todas las piezas.

Bueno, casi todas. Le faltaba una todavía, una muy importante, que esperaba obtener a la brevedad posible. Y esa pieza solo podía conseguirla con los amigos del difunto hermano de Fujii, lo cual hacía la situación mucho peor para él: ¿en verdad la había vendido? ¿Solo era un rumor? Necesitaba comprobarlo con urgencia. Pero había más, puesto que no estaba nada feliz consigo mismo por haberse comportado como un matón frente a Narita. No quería parecerse en nada a Ginta Koizumi o a sus amigos, sin embargo, fue uno más de ellos desde el instante en que imitó a cualquier miembro de la mafia japonesa amenazando la integridad física del muchacho tan solo para conseguir su objetivo de mantenerlo asustado y lograr que hiciera lo que él deseaba. Iba a decirle que siempre estuvo blufeando cuando todo se solucionara… porque ese era su objetivo: arreglarle el mundo a Fujii y que vivieran en paz de una vez por todas.

Su ánimo continuaba taciturno cuando llegaron al enorme portón de metal que rodeaba la propiedad de la familia Koizumi. Sin embargo, recompuso su expresión para darle a su novia una despedida que no provocara sospechas, pero su intención se fue al traste al comprobar que no era capaz de engañarla solo con un rostro aparentemente sereno.

—Yohei-kun… has estado un poco distraído hoy. ¿Estás preocupado por algo? —preguntó Fujii de pronto.

«Sí, por ti», respondió en su fuero interno, aunque no era algo que fuese a revelar…

—Solo estoy un poco cansado —replicó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieres entrar un momento a dormir? Puedo despertarte en un par de horas.

—No es necesario.

Fujii apretó los labios, pues la inquietud seguía viva en ella. Su ademán estaba lleno de timidez cuando dio un paso hacia Yohei, y teniéndolo más cerca, alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro lentamente con las yemas de los dedos.

Yohei cerró los ojos. Adoraba cuando ella lo tocaba así, pero en ese momento su tacto le quemaba. Se sentía muy incómodo, como si a través de la piel pudiera enterarse de lo que hizo al hablar con Narita a sus espaldas, algo que lo atormentaba un poco por la incertidumbre de que, posiblemente, había cometido un error. Pero si lo era o no, ya estaba hecho. Ya no podía arrepentirse.

Y no se arrepentía. Ella se iba a enfadar, pero no por eso era un error. Protegerla no podía ser un error.

—Fujii… —se le escapó en forma de susurro.

Ella detuvo de inmediato el recorrido de sus dedos, que en ese momento paseaban por la espesura de sus cejas.

—¿Si?

Yohei abrió los ojos y los dejó clavados en los de ella; obsidianas versus chocolate.

—Que descanses —dijo finalmente.

Alzó un brazo con el que rodeó los pequeños hombros femeninos y la atrajo hacia él para despedirse dándole un beso en la frente.

Fujii jadeó. Solo la había besado de una forma tan intensa y oscura en dos ocasiones anteriores: la primera vez que le contó la historia de su hermano, poco antes de empezar a salir juntos, y la mañana siguiente a su fiebre antes de volver a casa, cuando le explicó más detalles acerca de esos años que deseaba olvidar.

Mientras Yohei se alejaba, Fujii no evitó preguntarse por qué la besaba así, siendo que llevaban semanas sin tocar ese tema.

.

.

**¡Feliz año a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho. Les mando mis mejores vibras para que estén llenos de éxitos ^_^ **

**Y recuerden: si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	36. Necesito gritar: ¡te amo!

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Queridos lectores, no han sido semanas fáciles. Al asunto personal que me aquejaba se sumó el repentino fallecimiento de mi Rem; mi perrito de quince años, catorce de los cuales estuvimos juntos, y sobra decir que mi marido y yo estuvimos devastados. He llorado tanto que podrían hacerse varios kilos de sal con mis lágrimas XD igual que en "Como agua para chocolate". Pero en fin, son épocas. El estrés ha hecho mella en mí de forma física y psicológica; por un tiempo (breve, no obstante) perdí el ánimo de escribir. Lo recuperé eventualmente... solo para que mi bebé viejito se fuera. Quienes aman a sus mascotas como miembros de su familia pueden dimensionar la tristeza que se siente, aun cuando no se demuestre en el exterior. **

**En fin, pasando a terrenos más alegres, q****uiero contarles que mi adorada amiga personal, Saturnine Evenflow, ha comenzado la publicación de una nueva historia tras terminar el maravilloso fic "A moment frozen in time".  
A diferencia de su obra anterior, "Ride" es una historia protagonizada por Hisashi Mitsui y Chiharu Nijiyama, una OC que les robará el corazón igual que Kazuki :') pero el fic no es solo de ellos ya que habrán otras parejas sorpresa. Como plus, Stacy Adler es la beta reader, así que no duden cuando les digo que la historia es una delicia. Conozco la trama al revés y al derecho, he llorado y reído con ella, y sé que ustedes también sabrán apreciarla. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, amiga! ¡Sigue así!**

**Quiero agradecer infinito a mis lectores, que me han dejado mensajitos por ahí preguntando cómo estoy. Bueno, por lo explicado anteriormente no he estado tan bien como otras veces, pero seguimos dando la pelea. Stacy no se rinde jamás. ¡Gracias a todos!  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Necesito gritar: ¡te amo!**

El mes de mayo arribó de manera tan apresurada, que su avance pareció el de dos piernas tropezándose y tratando de recobrar el equilibrio de manera penosa.

Bueno, _penosa_ era la definición más acertada para Yohei, al menos en opinión de Hanamichi, quien se acercaba más y más a la histeria con cada día que pasaba y su mejor amigo parecía un lunático apostado en la entrada de Shohoku todas las tardes. Incluso había renunciado a su trabajo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la labor de guardián. El asunto se le había ido de las manos hace bastante tiempo, y no se veía para cuándo las cosas mejorarían, especialmente cuando el pelirrojo le escuchó decir «los voy a encarar, ya verás» con un cigarrillo humeante en la boca. Había que ver cuánto estaba fumando; con todo el estrés, su cuota de cigarrillos diarios aumentó a casi el doble.

Noma, Takamiya y Ookusu no estaban al tanto del por qué Yohei actuaba de esa manera y no hicieron preguntas, ni siquiera cuando este les pidió —aunque más se oyó como una orden— que cuidaran sutilmente a Fujii en sus trayectos del colegio al trabajo y la casa. Nada más para asegurarse de que otros no la estaban _vigilando_.

—Tienes que hablar con alguien de esto, Yohei —estalló un día Hanamichi, harto de verlo tan neurótico—. Ya no sé cómo decirte que somos dos críos de preparatoria batallando contra mafiosos adultos, ¡hay que ir con la policía de una vez!

—La policía no puede hacer nada porque no hay pruebas. —Las tres últimas palabras salieron de su boca lentas, envenenadas de hiel.

—Entonces habla con tu viejo, o con los padres de Fujii-chan.

—Como si eso arreglara algo…

Hanamichi se revolvió los cabellos con ambas manos, visiblemente desesperado. Era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Yohei cuando se ponía tan flexible como podía serlo una pared del más duro concreto. Sin embargo, había algo más que se sumaba a sus pesares y lo tenía bastante sacado de quicio: las clasificatorias al Campeonato Nacional de verano estaban por comenzar, y él aun no recibía el alta médica para competir. Ni siquiera podía entrenar, si bien Mitsui se encargaba de ejercitar su mente haciéndole presenciar entrenamientos del equipo, y videos de partidos disputados por sus rivales. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la adrenalina de encontrarse cara a cara contra un enemigo y vencerlo exhibiendo sus habilidades de genio.

Deseaba apoyarse en Yohei, pero este no se encontraba en condiciones de darle consejos a nadie, por lo que Hanamichi optó por mantenerse a su lado cada vez más furioso, aunque en silencio.

Claro que como _no hay mal que dure cien años_, así llegó la tarde en que los miembros de la pandilla que rondaba Yonchu con cuestionables intenciones, aparecieron en Shohoku sin ocultar su curiosidad. _Alguien_ les hizo llegar el rumor de que la hermana del difunto compañero Koizumi se encontraba estudiando en esa preparatoria, por lo que en cuanto lo supieron, se encaminaron hacia allá con una sonrisa petulante en sus rostros llenos de cicatrices, algunas ideas perturbadoras en la cabeza, y ganas de liarse a puñetazos si les salía un rival en el camino… o simplemente alguien que no les gustara de vista.

Tuvieron suerte (si es que podía decirse de esa forma), porque apostado en la entrada del establecimiento, un muchacho de sonrisa desafiante y manos en los bolsillos los miraba como si hubiese estado esperándolos por siglos. Ellos no sabían cuánta verdad había en eso…

—¡Mira esa cara de niñito bueno! —exclamó uno de la pandilla, que tenía el cabello corto y decolorado hasta conseguir un tono blanquecino nada atractivo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te perdió el chupetín?

Los demás rieron casi a gritos con esa frase provocadora, no obstante, pronto se detuvieron desconcertados cuando aquel arrogante muchacho también rio, como si el comentario no le afectase lo más mínimo.

—Estuvo buena —explicó frotándose la barbilla. Eso era muy conveniente; mientras más bajaran la guardia en su presencia, mejor para sus planes.

—El niño tiene huevos, aunque no creo que le duren mucho —señaló otro miembro, que se distinguía fácilmente por las expansiones en sus orejas.

—Preguntémosle si conoce a una chica de apellido Koizumi.

—La conozco. —Los cinco miembros de la pandilla fijaron su atención en él—. Sé a quién están buscando. Es la hermana de Ginta Koizumi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo contactos —declaró fanfarroneando.

El más alto del grupo, que llevaba ambos brazos tatuados y descubiertos, dio un paso adelante. Intimidaba incluso sin haber dicho una sola palabra en ese corto rato, pues sus ojos y, sobre todo, el rictus de su boca, indicaba que era muy peligroso. Alguien que había visto mucho más de lo que debía, aun antes de dedicar su vida a delinquir.

—Koizumi dejó un legado importante en nuestra… _organización._ —También su voz sonaba a peligro, tanto que la resolución de Yohei flaqueó por un brevísimo instante—. No le temía a nada, y estoy seguro de que se encuentra en el infierno haciendo de las suyas.

—Tienes razón, el infierno es muy apropiado para ese tipo.

El de los tatuajes chispeó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Yohei respondió dándole su nombre completo—. Así que Mito… Yo soy Rafu Hisakawa. Conocí a Koizumi, creo que le habrías caído bien.

Como respuesta al bizarro halago, Yohei escupió hacia un costado.

—¿Por qué buscan a su hermana? —Ya no podía contener las ganas de saber qué los había llevado a averiguar su paradero luego de tres años.

—Tenemos curiosidad de ver cuánto ha crecido —dijo Hisakawa.

Yohei contuvo una náusea al ver el brillo enfermo que captó en la mirada de otro miembro de la pandilla, apostado un poco más atrás. Sintió que le hervía la cabeza, y supo que estaba mucho más furioso de lo que le convenía en ese momento.

—Dicen que Koizumi la vendió —murmuró tratando de esconder su ira.

—Ese rumor pegó muy fuerte —respondió el tatuado—, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—_Hmmm_… —Arqueó una ceja, con la vista clavada en los oscuros ojos de Yohei—. Así que estás enamorado de ella, ¿es tu novia? —aventuró con una mirada lasciva que daba asco—. ¿Nos estabas esperando por eso?

—Solo quería conocerlos. —No pensaba darles más información.

—Te responderé porque me hace gracia tu actitud: Koizumi sí la ofreció en venta, pero tan ebrio y _tocado_ que nadie se lo tomó en serio. El rumor lo esparció un miembro que también está criando gladiolos… porque le encantaba tocarle las narices a Koizumi —finalizó con algunas risitas.

—¡No me jodas! —rugió el muchacho, irguiéndose como un oso a punto de atacar—. Ebrio o no, ¡nada justifica lo que dijo! ¡Era su hermana! —El estómago se le contrajo de rabia.

Hisakawa encogió ambos hombros con total indiferencia, luego dio un paso hacia delante, pero su dirección fue cortada inmediatamente por Yohei, que se le puso al frente con el desafío vibrando en toda su postura amenazante.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Hisakawa, aunque realmente parecía estarse divirtiendo—, no te conviene meterte con nosotros. Claro que, si tienes muchas ganas de morir como un mártir para impresionar a la niñita, pues… —Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase, que sazonó con desagradables carcajadas.

Los demás inmediatamente corearon sus risas. Yohei se limitó a observarlos ocultando el asco que le provocaban. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el suelo junto al bolso, pasó ambas manos por el cabello para ordenarlo, aunque sabía que no tenía sentido pues pronto terminaría revuelto, estiró un poco el cuello hacia los lados, e inspiró hondo.

Uno de los pandilleros que no había intervenido hasta el minuto se adelantó con ambas manos en los bolsillos, imitando la postura que Yohei había adoptado. Inclinó la cabeza hasta tener su oído al alcance, y murmuró:

—Apártate o te matamos. O mejor aún: acompáñanos y observa cómo nos turnamos para servirnos a tu novia…

Claro que ese individuo jamás calculó qué tan fuerte y rápido podía ser Yohei, pues al instante de terminar la idea, se vio retrocediendo a trompicones con ambas manos sujetándose la cara. Un río de líquido vital emanó a través de las fosas nasales, y Yohei casi se estremeció de gusto rememorando el maravilloso «crack» que hizo su tabique cuando se lo rompió con la cabeza.

No solía dar cabezazos, el maestro en eso era Hanamichi, pero estaba tan ciego de furia que actuó por puro instinto. El cráneo era lo bastante duro como para fracturar una nariz gravemente, y sabía que ese tipo de rotura posibilitaba que el herido quedara con consecuencias respiratorias y estéticas de por vida.

—¡Hijo de puta! —chilló el delincuente; la cara se le había hinchado al instante, apenas podía abrir los ojos, y de su nariz brotaba cada vez más sangre.

Yohei no sonrió, sino que se limitó a ponerse en guardia, porque sabía que la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar. Su rostro tenía una expresión realmente amenazadora, y si sus oponentes no hubiesen sido maleantes _profesionales_, tal vez se hubiesen amedrentado un poco.

La pelea no duró mucho. Gracias a su entrenamiento en kendo, Yohei resistió mucho daño sin quejarse pues eran cinco contrincantes a los que golpeó, pateó, y en quienes liberó la parte más oscura de su personalidad, esa que se despertó gracias a la posibilidad de que Fujii estuviera en peligro. Aguantó los puñetazos estoicamente, y cuando una pequeña cortapluma se le clavó en el hombro solo pensó en los puntos que iba a requerir para cicatrizar adecuadamente.

Toleró quedarse sin aliento cuando le pisotearon las costillas, no se quejó cuando se rompió los nudillos con la mandíbula de uno, al que se la fracturó de paso, y se negó a dejar de repartir golpes incluso cuando la sirena que anunciaba la presencia de la policía en el lugar empañó el sonido de su propio jadeo.

Lo que no sabía Yohei era que Hanamichi había presenciado la última parte de la contienda a distancia y obligó a un alumno que pasaba por ahí a que llamara a una ambulancia y a la policía de inmediato. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo y se disponía a ayudarlo en la pelea cuando casi le dio un infarto al ver a Fujii corriendo hacia él como desesperada, alertada por unas compañeras de salón que le avisaron el rumor de que su novio estaba desafiando a unos tipos con pinta de delincuentes.

—¡No vayas ahí! —gritó Hanamichi, cogiéndola de un brazo al vuelo.

Fujii dio un poco de pelea, mas pronto claudicó, porque estaba demasiado aterrada de ver a Yohei cubierto de sangre, con la cara magullada, la ropa sucia, rajada, y el temor de que terminara igual que su hermano fue suficiente para mantenerla en un silencio helado. Lo único que evitó que se desmayara fue la forma en que se aferró a la conciencia, con dientes y uñas.

Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla sola y allí se quedó, hasta que la policía se hizo cargo de la situación con mucha rapidez. A Yohei lo mandaron en ambulancia de inmediato al hospital, pues comprobaron que se trataba de un alumno de diecisiete años, menor de edad, al que interrogarían después en compañía de sus padres. Pero los demás involucrados eran todos adultos, y con diversos cargos penales pendientes, por lo que se los llevaron al hospital militar más cercano para ser curados y luego procesados judicialmente.

.

.

Fujii pasó toda la noche en el hospital acompañando a Yohei, y cuando este fue dado de alta temprano en la mañana, no se despegó de él y también lo siguió a su casa, en donde el muchacho se instaló en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la casa para seguir recuperándose de la paliza recibida. Ryusei había conversado con Fujii por teléfono, y por eso reservó sus palabras para cuando llegara de trabajar.

Lo primero en lo que Yohei reparó fue que su novia seguía sin abrir la boca, incluso encontrándose lejos del hospital, motivo por el cual él pensaba que estaba muda.

«Seguro que tiene muchos malos recuerdos», caviló en algún momento de la noche antes de quedarse dormido. Pero ya lejos de esos pasillos asépticos, de doctores garabateando recetas y enfermeras atentas a cualquier cambio en sus pacientes, Fujii continuó con una expresión mortecina que a esas alturas parecía tatuada en su delicado rostro, suave y blanco. Ahí recién, Yohei comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Estaría molesta? Ni idea. ¿Asustada? Sin duda, nadie quiere ver a la persona que ama en un hospital. Pero lo que no esperó fue que Fujii, luego de vigilar que ingiriera los antiinflamatorios para no estar muy adolorido, y los antibióticos para evitar que la herida del hombro —a la cual pusieron tres puntos— se le infectara, cogiera una silla del comedor para tomar asiento frente a él.

—Tenemos que hablar —susurró en tono herido, si bien firme.

Y fue esa firmeza el primer indicador para Yohei de que las cosas estaban mucho más complicadas de lo que sospechó en un inicio.

—¿Ahora? —Si podía ganar un poco de tiempo para prever varios escenarios, tenía más probabilidades de éxito en la conversación.

Fujii asintió. Tenía que ser _ahora_, no tuvo necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Yohei lo comprendió con su acostumbrada facilidad a la hora de captar palabras no dichas.

Ambos se observaron el uno al otro por alrededor de un minuto, con el chico tanteando terreno a través de sus ojos oscuros como el mar nocturno. E identificó tempestad en los de su novia; igual que el cielo antes despejado, luego repleto de nubes cargadas con lluvia y relámpagos… así se había vuelto su mirada: espesa, peligrosa.

Si debía ser completamente sincero, no tenía ningún deseo de discutir con Fujii en ese momento porque lo intuía, lo veía venir, no iba a ser una conversación tranquila. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, respirar era complicado dependiendo del ángulo en que se encontrara, y sentía la boca muy seca y amarga por culpa de los medicamentos. Sin embargo, debió resignarse a que las cosas no iban a ser como él quería apenas Fujii comenzó a decir en ese instante:

—Reconocí a uno de los amigos de mi hermano entre los tipos que te atacaron.

¿Cómo? ¿Estuvo cerca de ellos? Yohei tragó en seco. Aquello no lo vio venir por ningún lado, claro que como estuvo inconsciente por un rato… Maldita sea, la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tanto que se esforzó por evitar que Fujii estuviera cerca de esos jodidos hijos de puta…

—Sakuragi-kun me impidió acercarme hasta que el coche patrulla se los llevó a todos —continuó la niña retorciendo los dedos de pura ansiedad; Yohei agradeció mentalmente la prudencia de Hanamichi—. Pero… entre verte en el suelo, con la ropa llena de sangre, y darme cuenta de que estuviste peleando con cinco maleantes, entre ellos un amigo de mi hermano… no sé, estuve tan... ¡no sé! —hablaba cada vez a mayor velocidad—, sentí mucho pánico, creí que ibas a morirte, lo juro… y ahora que estoy mirándote a los ojos, me doy cuenta de que no pareces sorprendido. Oh, dios…

—¿Qué? —Segundo cambio de ritmo. Era muy difícil seguirle el paso cuando le hablaba así, y la migraña que retumbaba su cerebro no le ayudaba en absoluto a mantener sus ideas en claro.

—Llevas tiempo actuando muy extraño. Llegué a pensar que querías terminar conmigo, ¿por qué otra razón te comportarías tan distante? Ni siquiera celebramos tu cumpleaños adecuadamente. —Fujii se mordió la boca para dominar el temblor de su voz, y no hizo ademán de secarse la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla—. Pensé que mi mayor miedo se había cumplido: que mi hermano mayor lograra separarme de la persona que amo incluso desde su tumba. No, déjame hablar —exigió alzando una mano, pues Yohei empezó a protestar con su elección de palabras—, esto es lo que siento, y necesito que escuches todo.

Transcurrió otro minuto largo, eterno, pues Fujii necesitaba dominarse antes de continuar. Sentía como si tuviera una daga apuntándole al corazón, próxima a clavarse en él y desangrarla en cualquier momento si llegaba a tener razón en sus sospechas…

Yohei no la perdía de vista manteniendo la mandíbula dura, apretada; se veía contrariado, como si estuviera ahogándose en su propia saliva. Necesitado de hablar con urgencia. Pero no sorprendido. No extrañado. Fujii suspiró dolorosamente con gesto trágico. La daga avanzaba cada vez más hacia su pecho.

—Yohei-kun, no estás sorprendido de que uno de esos maleantes fuera amigo de mi hermano. El mundo es un pañuelo, pero aun así… Es demasiada casualidad. Demasiada. —El joven bajó la vista hacia su regazo—. A menos que no sea casualidad. No… no lo es, ¿verdad? —adivinó, al tiempo que su voz adquiría el matiz metálico del acero más afilado—. Tú lo sabías.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Fujii mantuvo el tono cortante, pero teñido de esperanza. A lo mejor todo era un malentendido—. ¿Te lo dijo mientras peleaban? —Era una posibilidad remota y absurda, pero quería creer en él, porque la alternativa era insoportablemente dolorosa.

No obstante, Yohei decidió que aquel era momento de hablar con la verdad. Ya estaba cansado de mentirle, confesaría todo sin arrepentirse, sin mirar atrás, desde el principio. Fujii tendría que comprender que actuó así para protegerla, no por un arranque estúpido de testosterona.

Lo único que se jamás le iba a contar, porque sería demasiado para ella, era la verdad acerca de la jodida venta. Ese secreto pensaba llevárselo a la tumba. Pero de ahí en más iba a ser un libro abierto para ella.

—Yo los guie hacia Shohoku —profirió, la voz plana, ajena, desprovista de cualquier emoción—. El mes pasado, un día antes de ir al acuario contigo, me junté con Narita y le pedí que me explicara por qué te fue a buscar en marzo. Dijo que unos pandilleros rondaban la secundaria Yonchu mencionando el apellido Koizumi; por lo visto, querían cerciorarse de cuánto había crecido la hermanita de su antiguo compañero.

—Hablaste con Narita-kun… —repitió Fujii con el rostro pálido, húmedo de sudor frío—. No me contaste nada…

«No, no puede ser. No puede ser», repetía en su interior una y otra vez, como si pudiera reescribir la historia solo con sus ruegos.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —se justificó el joven.

—¡Pero no me dijiste nada! —estalló—. ¡Te pregunté si te pasaba algo y no dijiste _nada_!

Aquella fue la primera vez en su vida que Yohei la escuchó gritar. Y supo que su chillido era agudo, desesperado, y se le encajaba al medio del cuerpo como si buscara desangrarlo. Dolía igual que algo tangible. Le exprimía las entrañas, jugaba con su apoteósica jaqueca, y lo hacía sentir como la peor basura del mundo.

Había llegado a creer que nunca la vería enfadada. Que nunca perdería los estribos, menos con él, su propio novio. Entonces, por alguna razón que no se llegó a explicar sino hasta mucho tiempo después, recordó una cena en compañía de su padre varias semanas atrás, en donde por milagro Hanamichi no se encontraba en casa.

_«—Estás muy callado, Yohei. ¿Peleaste con Fujii-chan?_

_Lo que le faltaba: que su viejo estuviera tratando de indagar por qué tenía una cara de tres metros… Y por ningún motivo iba a contarle la razón, así que prefirió limitarse a responder la pregunta:_

_—No. Nosotros nunca discutimos. _

_Ryusei hizo una mueca extraña que llamó la atención del muchacho, quien dejó los palillos a un lado del plato para no perderse detalle de sus palabras. _

_—Cuando estás empezando una relación, al principio todo son flores, corazones y arcoíris —mencionó casi burlón—. Nadie revela su verdadero carácter hasta mucho tiempo después. Así que no te extrañes si Fujii-chan no te dice lo que piensa en verdad, pero si eso se extiende por mucho tiempo, yo me preguntaría por qué actúa así._

_»Me he dado cuenta de que es el tipo de chica que rehúye cualquier conflicto —prosiguió recordando las ocasiones en que habló con ella o la vio interactuando junto a Yohei—. No creo que esa forma de actuar sea un problema si les ayuda a evitar discusiones sencillas o sin sentido. Lo que sí me preocuparía, de ser tú, es que vaya acumulando disgustos hasta explotar y algo simple se convierta en el apocalipsis. _

_Yohei asintió, rebuscando en sus memorias la única vez en que atravesaron una desavenencia: durante el cumpleaños de Fujii, por culpa de Narita. En aquella ocasión ella se enfadó, pero parecía casi una broma, pues enseguida se arreglaron y todo siguió igual que siempre. _

_Ryusei llevaba todo ese tiempo observándolo sin decir palabra, esperando que él respondiera para continuar entregándole su "sabiduría", no obstante, como Yohei no tenía ganas de ahondar en la conversación, ni de pensar más en el asunto, creyó que una buena forma de cortarle la inspiración a su progenitor era mofándose de su tendencia a ser infiel. _

_—Supongo que por eso nunca avanzas con las mujeres con que sales: porque prefieres quedarte con las flores, los corazones y los arcoíris antes de enfrentarte a dificultades —indicó sonriendo. _

_Funcionó: el mayor profirió un bufido corto, tras el cual continuaron comiendo en silencio»._

A diferencia del intuitivo Ryusei, Yohei sabía muy bien por qué Fujii era tan reservada; años de crianza en donde estuvo permanentemente oprimida, sin atreverse a exponer sus sentimientos o miedos, tenían ese único resultado. Pero aquello no anulaba que su mirada de chocolate expusiera breves chispazos de elocuencia, así adivinó que reprobaba su amor por el _Pachinko_ con tan solo ver su rostro y la forma en que curvaba la comisura de los labios en una mueca disconforme cuando gastaba demasiado dinero allí; tenía una reacción similar en cuanto detectaba que había estado fumando, un vicio que Yohei todavía no lograba abandonar, y ni qué decir las ocasiones en que ella le curó una que otra herida luego de pelear junto a su Ejército en contra de algún grupo de incautos. Fujii se limitaba a aplicarle antiséptico, ponerle banditas o puntos quirúrgicos según fuera el caso, silenciosamente disgustada con él por no cuidar de su integridad física. Pero jamás abrió la boca para exhibir su descontento por respeto, timidez, o lo que fuera, ni tampoco Yohei expresó que, a veces, le incomodaba que fuese muy crítica con las demás personas, sobre todo porque no comentaba nada a los involucrados, o que su forma de actuar era demasiado correcta, conciliadora, haciéndole sentir que no era sincera en ocasiones. Tampoco le gustaba que siguiera admirando a su padre, un tipo que le parecía repulsivo aún sin conocerlo en persona, o planeando dejar flores en la tumba de su hermano. Pero Yohei estaba enamorado, y seguía pensando en Fujii como la chica más maravillosa del planeta. Al diablo con sus defectos, él tampoco era ningún santo. Y es que podía asegurarlo, desde el primer momento en que empezó a relacionarse con ella, incluso antes de comprender que le gustaba, se daba cuenta de que había algo dentro de ella, como una especie de fuego que nadie más podía ver. Pero él sabía que existía, y estaba esperando que estallara en cualquier minuto.

¿Podría haber vaticinado que sería allí, en esas circunstancias, con él recuperándose de una paliza? De ninguna manera.

Bueno… solo debía hacer frente a las consecuencias.

—No dije nada porque no quería preocuparte innecesariamente —murmuró observando fijamente la expresión descompuesta en Fujii—; podía ser que me estuviera preocupando sin razón. Necesitaba comprobarlo.

La niña sacudió el rostro y se pasó una mano rápidamente por la mejilla para eliminar el rastro húmedo. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba alrededor del sofá, tensa como la cuerda de un violín. De pronto, se dio la vuelta con una exclamación ahogada.

—Eso no explica por qué te preocupaste —gimió—, me sigues ocultando cosas. ¡Me estás mintiendo!

—Cálmate, Fujii. —Su frase no tuvo ningún efecto en ella, pues continuó hablando al borde de la histeria, atropellando sus palabras unas sobre otras.

—¿Qué importaba que esos delincuentes quisieran verme? ¿O molestarme? No me habrían hecho daño porque siempre estoy con _alguien_, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de eso también? Estabas vigilándome por medio de tus amigos. No te atrevas a negarlo, Yohei-kun —sollozó cambiando la posición de sus brazos a una en la que se abrazaba a sí misma, como si temiera romperse en pedazos.

—No lo niego —repuso él tragando saliva.

—¡Eso está mal! ¡Está mal! —repitió cuando lo vio negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, se ve muy mal, pero lo hice por ti, para protegerte, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡Dime de qué me proteges tanto!

Yohei se mordió la boca con rabia, porque no quería admitirlo. No quería decírselo.

Jamás pensó que Fujii pudiera desesperarlo alguna vez como en ese momento, en que solo deseaba levantarse y encerrarse en una habitación vacía para no tener que escucharla gritar de esa forma. Comprendía que eran sus acciones las que habían provocado esto, pero ¿por qué demonios no aceptaba lo que pasó y ya? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de averiguarlo todo? ¿Para qué?

—¡Dímelo! —insistió, porque Yohei seguía callado.

Y en ese momento, él estalló a su vez:

—¡Le pregunté a Narita sobre la venta! Maldita sea… —finalizó cubriéndose la cara con el interior del codo, dejando caer la espalda en el sofá.

Cada vez que Fujii escuchaba esa fatídica frase, «la venta», sentía que el estómago, el esófago, incluso sus cuerdas vocales, ardían con el fuego de la bilis que le subía casi hasta su boca. De seguir así iba a tener úlceras antes de cumplir los veinte años, o le iban a brotar en ese mismo momento, porque retrocedió como si la hubiesen abofeteado en pleno rostro. Y lo habría preferido mil veces, pues era más fácil recuperarse de un golpe físico que de uno emocional. Si alguien aprendió esa lección en carne propia, fue precisamente ella.

Fujii se tomó un minuto para dominar el temblor de su barbilla, que se transformó por unos segundos en una verdadera convulsión, para luego deshacer la contención de sus brazos y dejar las manos empuñadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Le había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería equivocarse. Rogaba que Yohei desmintiera su afirmación anterior.

Él reacomodó la postura, descubriendo su rostro.

—La venta. —Otra oleada de bilis abatió el interior de la muchacha—. Narita. Lo obligué a contarme todo lo que sabía. Lo amenacé hasta con mandarlo al hospital si no abría la boca; obviamente estaba blufeando, pero ese imbécil solo funciona en base al miedo. —Entonces, Yohei cambió de estrategia y comenzó a desplegar su defensa, como si se tratara de un juicio—. Te esperé, respeté por mucho tiempo que no quisieras decirme lo que ocurrió, y prometo por lo más sagrado que nunca habría hecho esto de no creer que podrías estar en peligro. No pude controlarme. Tenía que protegerte, esa es mi prioridad.

Sin embargo, Fujii había dejado de escucharle. Sus palabras se perdieron en una espesa bruma auditiva, y lo único que repetía en su cabeza, como un bucle del mismísimo infierno, era «lo obligué a contarme todo lo que sabía». Tenía la piel blanca y delicada por naturaleza; Yohei, que siguió construyendo su alegato atropelladamente, se detuvo de golpe al notar que ahora parecía enferma de lo pálida que estaba. Incluso identificó pequeñas gotas de sudor al inicio de su frente, y él sabía por experiencia que Fujii tenía tendencia a sudar profusamente cuando estaba nerviosa o muerta de miedo. Pero ya no había razón para sentirse así, puesto que él se encargó de cuidarla. ¿Qué le rondaba la cabeza? ¿Estaría demasiado enfadada? Ya había previsto que no le gustara para nada lo que hizo, pero no le parecía algo irreparable, sobre todo considerando los _atenuantes_ que le llevaron a actuar con tal vehemencia.

Fue entonces cuando Fujii perdió los amarres que contenían su lengua casi al completo, por primera vez en su vida.

—Tú… me has traicionado —escupió entre dientes dificultosamente. Antes de que Yohei pudiese replicar, continuó hablando en tono quebradizo—. Hablaste con Narita-kun sin decirme nada… ocultándolo por semanas…

—¡No me dejaste opción! ¡Nunca me contaste de la venta! —alegó, remontándose unos pasos atrás en su defensa.

—¡Por mí, no te lo habría dicho jamás! —chilló—. ¡No se lo habría dicho a nadie! Pregunta a Matsui o Haruko si alguna vez les conté alguna cosa. O mejor: pregúntale a Narita-kun, intimídalo otra vez, ya que se te da tan bien.

Yohei aguantó el golpe de esa frase sin chistar, ocultando que le había dolido muy a fondo.

—No confías en mí…

—Eres la única persona a quien le conté sobre mi hermano por voluntad propia, sin ninguna presión. Así tanto confiaba en ti, Yohei-kun —replicó bañada en lágrimas—. Insistes en que quieres protegerme, pero ¿cómo vas a hacerlo si te mueres? ¿Y si esos delincuentes te hubiesen matado? ¿No pensaste en tus padres, en tu hermana…? ¿Qué tratabas de probar? ¡Inconsciente! ¡Tonto!

Fujii volvió a frotarse el rostro con las manos y le dio la espalda a su estresado novio porque no toleraba su escrutinio, como tampoco conseguía liberar más palabras del nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

Él, por su lado, no paraba de pensar. La cabeza se le reventaba por el retumbe que hacían los acelerados latidos de su corazón; la vista cansada, borrosa, el cuerpo pesado, la boca seca… nada estaba saliendo como había planeado. La voz de Fujii solía ser la más melodiosa para él, pero en ese momento no quería oírla, solo anhelaba paz y silencio. Entonces, el orgullo patente de su carácter hizo acto de presencia para reacomodar sus pensamientos en otra dirección: ¿por qué ella reaccionaba con ese nivel de neurosis? No había cometido un crimen. Quizás sus métodos fuesen cuestionables, pero en ningún caso merecía ser enjuiciado de tal manera.

Así fue como ciego de orgullo y rabia, clavó la vista en su novia y dijo con marcado sarcasmo:

—Al fin despertaste, Fujii. Has dicho lo que piensas sin tapujos, bienvenida al mundo real.

—No te burles de mí —sollozó.

—En vez de desgastarte gritándome, ¿por qué no me dejas descansar? No podemos retroceder el tiempo, y lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de nada. Actuaría de igual manera con tal de protegerte, y si no sabes apreciar eso… ya es problema tuyo, no mío —escupió de mal modo.

Fujii retrocedió dos pasos. Yohei nunca había sido grosero con ella, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y lo que más le hería a la muchacha fue comprobar que no estaba admitiendo error alguno, sino que se las arregló para invertir la situación y hacerla ver a ella casi como la antagonista de la película. ¿Haberse enfrentado con cinco tipos le había alterado la cabeza?

—¡Tonto! —volvió a decir, más ofuscada y llorosa con cada minuto que pasaba—. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver lo que hiciste! No quiero un caballero de armadura brillante, ¡quiero un novio! ¡Y a ti no te importaron nada mis sentimientos! Has repetido una y otra vez que lo hiciste todo por mí, pero ¡hablarme con la verdad habría bastado! ¡Decirme la verdad era más que suficiente!

Él la miró arqueando una ceja, porque detectaba algo en sus palabras que no estaba emergiendo a la superficie. Como si su mensaje tuviese doble interpretación.

—Di lo que tienes en mente —la desafió—. No podemos cambiar lo que ya pasó. Yo no puedo cambiarte a ti, y tú no puedes cambiarme a mí. Así son las cosas, Fujii. Resígnate o toma cartas en el asunto —masculló casi sin abrir la boca, con el orgullo tomando las riendas de la situación y hablando por él.

Fujii volvió a acercarse a Yohei, aunque se mantuvo de todas formas bastante alejada de su perímetro. Le daba miedo quedar dentro del perímetro de esa reacción virulenta, notando al segundo después que por primera vez desde que habían empezado a salir, tenía ganas de rehuirlo. Aquel era un indicador muy fuerte para ella. Eso, y que Yohei no se hubiera disculpado en ningún momento.

Inspiró profundamente sin hacer caso a las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, y dijo:

—No puedo seguir así contigo.

Yohei se inclinó un poco hacia delante en el sofá.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No podemos seguir así. Me traicionaste… y lo sigues negando —acotó señalándolo con una mano, pues él ya estaba rebatiendo su afirmación rotundamente con la cabeza—. Esto no tiene vuelta.

La niña lo quedó mirando con infinito dolor en su semblante; pasó alrededor de un minuto sin que ninguno abriera la boca, perdidos en sus propios padecimientos casi insoportables.

—Adiós, Yohei-kun —dijo Fujii finalmente, encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida de la casa.

Yohei clavó la vista en la dirección que había tomado Fujii. Aunque no lo dijera de forma explícita, la palabra «quiebre» flotaba nítida en el aire. Porque ese era un quiebre, ¿verdad? Una simple pelea no podía sentirse como el vértigo de mirar el fondo de un abismo, sin tener un punto seguro al cual afirmarte. Sin embargo, el muchacho se dejó caer, y aunque el respaldo del sofá detuvo el desplome de su espalda, no había consuelo en él.

Volvió a cubrirse la cara con el interior del codo, demasiado orgulloso incluso para mostrarle al perímetro vacío que estaba sufriendo en carne viva el dolor de una ruptura.

.

.

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	37. No te dejaré ir esta noche

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Las cosas van mejorando poquito a poco. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, palabras de aliento, y preocupación! Y un abrazote apretado para mi queridísima Saturnine, a quien adoro y le mando mi mejor vibra para resurgir de entre las cenizas como el Fénix. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No te dejaré ir esta noche.**

Fujii salió de la casa de Yohei casi a ciegas, pues sus ojos continuaban anegados de lágrimas que intentaba mantener a raya con todas sus fuerzas… lo que resultaba imposible. Su tristeza era incluso más honda que en aquel día gris donde enterraron a Ginta sin muchas palabras ni testigos. Le dolía más, porque Fujii sabía que su hermano era un caso perdido, no se le olvidaban los rechazos que había sufrido de él, aunque se contrapusieran con las veces en que actuó de buena forma y le entregó algunos dulces momentos que recordaría toda su vida… momentos que eran pocos, por lo que su corazón fue cerrándose con el paso de los años. En cambio, Yohei se convirtió en su refugio al poco tiempo de conocerse y empezar a salir, por eso el dolor de sentirse traicionada por él, que actuó a sus espaldas como un vulgar ladrón, le reconcomía el alma de una manera brutal.

¿Por qué tuvo que actuar de esa manera? ¿De qué sirvió haberse arriesgado a tener una relación si iba a terminar herida de muerte? De haberlo sabido antes hubiese pensado dos veces si le convenía enamorarse, porque el resultado, lejos de ser provechoso, solo le reportó un desconsuelo intraducible.

A duras penas consiguió llegar a su hogar, en el que se derrumbó por completo tan pronto cerró la puerta principal. Temprano, antes de que se desatara la hecatombe, ya había decidido faltar excepcionalmente al colegio para cuidar de Yohei; ahora solo tenía deseos de desaparecer, y mientras lloraba dramáticamente desfallecida sobre el sofá, hundiendo la cara en uno de los cojines, se convenció de que le sería imposible superar una pena como aquella sin el apoyo de alguien más. Pensó que Matsui era la indicada, puesto que la relación con Haruko estaba muy resentida luego de su cuestionable proceder con Sakuragi, mas casi al instante otro rostro se formó con claridad en su mente, y supo lo que debía hacer.

Luego de dominar relativamente la frecuencia de sus sollozos, buscó en la libreta de direcciones un número que nunca había utilizado hasta entonces. Pertenecía a un teléfono móvil Motorola de última generación, que en plena modernidad del año 1991 solo requería una pequeña base de carga y traslado, y una antena kilométrica para alcanzar algo de señal. No siempre era posible escuchar bien a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, a veces los mensajes llegaban distorsionados, entrecortados, o interrumpidos por un enervante sonido de estática, pero en ese momento a Fujii le importaban un comino todos esos detalles. Identificó el número en la libreta, lo marcó, y esperó lo que se le antojó como una eternidad.

—M-mamá —balbuceó apenas contestaron la llamada, llorando de nuevo—… te necesito. Ven a casa, por favor.

.

.

Yohei estuvo acompañado por Hanamichi gran parte del día. El pelirrojo arribó a eso de las cuatro y se quedó a su lado como si estuviera vigilándolo, aunque no era necesario puesto que la policía había tomado contacto con Ryusei directamente ya que era el tutor legal del muchacho. Ellos sabían que iba a llegar de trabajar por la noche, probablemente furioso según dedujeron de su rostro impávido mientras recibía el diagnóstico médico la noche anterior, pero no estaban al tanto de que mientras el pelirrojo observaba a Yohei con tristeza, viéndolo sufrir sin palabras el quiebre con Fujii, Ryusei se encontraba en ese mismo momento en la estación de policía con las manos convertidas en dos rígidos puños.

Lo citaron para explicarle la situación, le mostraron las fotos de los detenidos con las consecuentes preguntas de rigor («¿conoce a estos sujetos?», «¿dónde se encontraba usted cuando esto ocurrió?»), y como Ryusei se había asesorado con el abogado de la compañía en que trabajaba, se rehusó a llevar a Yohei a declarar hasta que se hubiese recuperado de la paliza. El policía encargado del caso le comentó que los cinco tipos tenían antecedentes criminales de diversa índole, y a eso debían sumarle que atacaron a un menor de edad, por lo que sus condenas eran inminentes y no debía _preocuparse_.

Ryusei apretó la mandíbula cuando esa frase emergió de la boca de su interlocutor. Qué falta de criterio. Si sus pensamientos fuesen de dominio público lo habrían encarcelado de inmediato, pues lo único que deseaba en ese momento allí sentado, con el sudor de los policías a su alcance, el aroma del café rancio que bebían, y una sensación de encierro mortal dentro de su pecho, era agarrar a los delincuentes que se atrevieron a ponerle una mano encima a su hijo y masacrarlos bajo sus puños. Quería matarlos y bañarse en su sangre. Hacía muchos años que no sentía una furia tan grande, un ansia asesina que prácticamente barría con todo su sentido común y la pasividad que tanto le costó entrenar para usarla en la vida diaria como una especie de máscara infalible y que solo Koemi, su exmujer, fue capaz de descifrar.

El policía y Ryusei acordaron juntarse dentro de una semana y media, momento en el cual Yohei ya se encontraría recuperado y posibilitado de desplazarse sin complicaciones, para cumplir con la formalidad de prestar declaración acompañado de su tutor legal.

Ryusei Mito arribó a su hogar bajo el escrutinio de su primogénito sanguíneo, y también del adoptivo. No hizo ningún comentario mientras dejaba a un lado su bolso de trabajo, pero al quitarse la corbata, la arrojó hacia un costado con un gesto tajante que provocó escalofríos en ambos adolescentes.

Hanamichi tragó saliva mirando a Ryusei de hito en hito, calculando el momento más apropiado para intervenir en favor de su amigo, y creyó que este había llegado cuando le pareció percibir un ligero suspiro.

—Viejo… —murmuró, pero fue silenciado al punto.

—¿Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando te pusiste a pelear con esos jodidos hijos de puta? —espetó el mayor de golpe y porrazo dirigiéndose a Yohei. La acidez de sus palabras pareció quemar el aire alrededor de ellos.

—Sí —admitió el interpelado con la cabeza gacha. Ya estaba harto de mentir; no iba a seguir echando fuera más embustes, aunque la reprimenda resultara mucho peor.

Ryusei caminó hasta el muchacho, que no se había movido del sofá en todo el día, y le plantó un bofetón que le dio vuelta el rostro.

Hanamichi se quedó de piedra, impactado. La única vez que lo vio castigar duro a Yohei fue una en que, todavía cursando secundaria, él y los demás miembros del Ejército de Sakuragi bajaron sus calificaciones por meterse a un club clandestino de billar y relacionarse con gente de dudosa procedencia. Ryusei no tenía un pelo de tonto, así que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hizo una aparición sorpresa en el antro, cogió a Yohei de su perfecto copete y lo zurró hasta que al muchacho se le quitaron las ganas de hacer el idiota. Mismo destino corrieron los demás chicos gracias a sus respectivos padres, a quienes Ryusei había advertido.

El escarmiento les duró casi para siempre pues no volvieron a internarse en esos locales de mala muerte, sino que cambiaron su gusto por las apuestas decantándolo en el _Pachinko_, y el alcohol no volvieron ni a olerlo hasta que fueron mayores de edad.

Yohei alzó el rostro con lentitud. Su mejilla enrojecida le escocía, más por la humillación que otra cosa, pues comprendió que su progenitor se había contenido bastante en la bofetada. Aunque era contador y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado frente a un escritorio, no se descuidaba en sus ejercicios, por lo que mantenía un estado físico envidiable a sus cuarenta años.

—E-escucha, viejo… —lo intentó de nuevo Hanamichi, que parecía un dibujo animado por lo rápido que pululaba alrededor del furioso hombre al cual respetaba como si fuera su propio padre.

—Cállate, Hanamichi —masculló apretando la mandíbula, y el pelirrojo se asustó, porque nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de pila a menos que estuviera por escupir fuego—. Y tú… —rugió dirigiéndose a su hijo, lanzando chispas por la mirada, hablando cada vez más rápido— maldita sea, cuando Fujii-chan me llamó por teléfono para decirme que estabas en el hospital… pensé que sería algo sencillo, como en otras ocasiones, pero ¡parecías haber muerto a golpes! Agradece que no le dije nada a tu madre. ¡Le hubiese dado un ataque! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Matarnos del disgusto? ¿Tan poco te importamos?

—No seas dramático, viejo. —La frase emergió débil, pues en el fondo sabía que estaba en lo cierto al enfurecerse de esa forma.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Eres estúpido? —Como estaba a punto de abofetearlo por segunda vez, se frotó repetidamente la cara en un patético intento por recuperar cierto dominio de sí mismo—. Explícame inmediatamente qué diablos ha pasado, porque la versión de la policía no me convence. Te gusta pelear, pero no te habrías enfrentado solo a cinco pandilleros por voluntad propia, ¡así que dime ahora mismo qué no sé antes de que sea Koemi quien pregunte, Yohei! —exigió a gritos.

El joven tragó saliva dolorosamente, pues la garganta se le había cerrado. Al dolor de su ruptura se agregó uno nuevo: imaginarse a su madre sufriendo por él. No soportaba la idea de verla angustiada, ni a ella ni a su hermana mayor, y escrutando la expresión agónica en el rostro de su padre, descubrió que tampoco toleraba que él estuviera con los nervios deshechos por su causa.

De esa forma, vacilando cada cierto rato, Yohei explicó todo desde el principio: Ginta Koizumi, su influencia sobre la vida de Fujii, el rumor de la venta, la sospecha de que ella estuviera en peligro, renunciar a su trabajo para seguir sus pasos y protegerla…

Fueron más de diez minutos en los que no dejó nada fuera, yendo a lo más hondo de sus pensamientos y sus temores, mientras Ryusei le escuchaba con expresión indescifrable, manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en el suelo de tatami.

—Eso es todo, papá —susurró al finalizar su relato. Vio a su progenitor alzar la mirada, y le pareció que tenía los ojos humedecidos. O tal vez fuera la luz, no estaba seguro.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió nunca pedirme ayuda? ¿Siquiera pensaste que debías delegar esa tensión en un adulto? —Su tono era el de una persona desesperada por hacerse entender—. ¡Eres un estudiante de preparatoria… dios bendito! ¡No tenías nada de qué encargarte, la seguridad de tu novia no es tu responsabilidad, sino de nosotros, carajo! —Le resultaba muy difícil moderar su lengua y no maldecir como en sus mejores años de escolar—. ¿Qué hacías metiéndote en camisa de once varas con esos infelices? ¡Jamás creí que podías ser tan imbécil! Provocarlos hasta que llegaran a la preparatoria como emboscada fue una idea espantosa. Pero ¿qué tenías en la cabeza? ¿Excremento? ¡Y la policía, tenías que haber hablado con ellos al menos, ya que nunca estuvo en tus planes decirme nada!

—¡Eso le dije yo un montón de veces, pero…! —intervino Hanamichi, que ya no pudo seguir con la boca cerrada.

—¡Cállate tú! —repitió Ryusei, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo para darle un fuerte manotazo en plena nuca—. ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? Si a Yohei lo mataban, ¡también habrías sido culpable! ¡Por eso están castigados _de por vida_! ¿Me escucharon? —chilló señalando a los dos adolescentes, que se miraban entre ellos y lo miraban a él como si no pudieran creérselo—. Te jodiste con el Pachinko, Yohei. De la casa al instituto, al trabajo, y a la casa de vuelta. ¡Tú también, Hanamichi! —exclamó colérico—. Sabías perfectamente lo que ese estúpido tenía planeado, ¡y no me lo advertiste! ¡Eres tan responsable como él!

—Renuncié a mi trabajo —le recordó Yohei en tono ligero, porque necesitaba distender con urgencia el ambiente de su casa.

—No trates de hacerte el gracioso conmigo. Ruégales que te acepten de nuevo, o encuentra otro maldito empleo —ordenó con el rostro amoratado de pura indignación—, y si no me obedeces te mando a Tokio con tu madre. Se acabaron las mierdas, Yohei. ¡Agh, estoy criando a dos estúpidos! ¡Que me jodan! —Y se marchó para encerrarse en su estudio blasfemando como si no pudiera detenerse.

Ryusei cerró la puerta de golpe. Al segundo después pudo escucharse un fuerte estrépito que Hanamichi y Yohei intuyeron correspondía a todo el contenido del escritorio siendo barrido hacia el suelo; pues sí que estaba furioso el pobre hombre, aunque la definición más precisa era _impotente_.

Impotente, porque no fue capaz de preveer que su primogénito estaba metido en problemas, y mucho menos consiguió protegerlo. Yohei era capaz de intuir lo que sentía papá, ya que ambos eran muy parecidos, por eso guardó silencio para mostrarle sumisión. No le quedaba de otra, el bofetón tuvo un efecto medianamente positivo en su cerebro pues le hizo ver que no solo actuó como un lunático al decidir tomar cartas en el asunto de Fujii personalmente y sin ayuda, sino que, además, puso en peligro su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Lamentó haber preocupado a su padre y a Hanamichi, pero incluso asumiendo aquello, seguía profundamente resentido con Fujii por haberlo dejado. Si lo amaba, habría hecho cualquier cosa para quedarse con él, sin rendirse a la primera dificultad.

Eso se repetía una y otra vez para sobrellevar la tristeza… lo que no quería decir que estuviera en lo cierto.

.

.

Casi dos semanas después de la pelea, Yohei finalmente hizo acto de aparición en la preparatoria Shohoku. Caminaba con normalidad, si bien mantenía un firme vendaje alrededor de sus costillas, que estaban lastimadas, aunque no llegaron a fracturarse, por suerte para él. También llevaba vendajes en la mano derecha; ya le habían quitado los puntos del hombro en el hospital y la cicatriz ya estaba tomando buen color. A simple vista no parecía más magullado que en otras ocasiones, pero Hanamichi y el trío de idiotas tenían certeza de que, como bien dice el dicho, «la procesión va por dentro», y el padecimiento de Yohei estaba exclusivamente situado en su corazón.

Hanamichi observaba a su mejor amigo sin decir una palabra. Era raro en él comportarse de esa forma, pero había una razón, y era que Yohei continuaba actuando con una máscara confeccionada por medio del orgullo más puro. Admitía que se equivocó al no buscar ayuda, pero hasta ahí llegaba, negándose a hablar sobre Fujii o la discusión que tanto lo había herido. Hanamichi no conseguía atravesar ese escudo. Por primera vez se invertían los papeles entre ellos, por lo que estaba un poco confundido, pero instintivamente supo que lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio. Ya sin el temor de encontrarlo muerto por culpa de alguna pandilla, pues Yohei y su padre finalmente prestaron declaración a la policía y así se enteraron de que los malhechores iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas en la cárcel por todos los delitos que habían cometido, el pelirrojo pudo prestar atención a su propia vida y lamentarse por no tener aún el alta médica para empezar a competir. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Anzai, la cual esperaba concretar esa misma tarde.

Bueno, más o menos tenía eso pensado, porque cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo se le olvidó todo en cuanto Nanami asomó su pequeña complexión en la azotea del colegio, lugar que solían elegir para compartir sus alimentos.

—¡Yokkun! —chilló la niña, que se lanzó a la carrera para detenerse frente a él y tironearle la tela del saco con insistencia—. ¡Yokkun, qué bueno que no te moriste! ¡Hanamichi-kun estaría hecho pedazos! —Acto seguido, se largó a llorar agachando la cabeza.

Yohei miró a Hanamichi como pidiendo auxilio, pero este se limitó a encoger los hombros. No quería admitir a viva voz que continuaba muy disgustado por el riesgo que tomó al enfrentarse solo con esos pandilleros, aun cuando en parte —pequeña, hay que decirlo— comprendía por qué había actuado de esa manera.

Nanami seguía llorando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, añadiendo una fuerte cuota de dramatismo que Yohei consideraba innecesaria.

—Nana-chan, tengo jaqueca —dijo al tiempo que revolvía el flequillo de su frente—. Y deja de llorar, pareces una niña.

—_Soy_ una niña —le recordó sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz. La frase tuvo el efecto de terminarle los sollozos tan brusco como empezaron, por lo que Hanamichi suspiró un poco aliviado. No le gustaba verla triste—. Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te peleaste con esos tipos? ¡Se han corrido un montón de rumores y Hanamichi-kun no quiere decirme nada!

—Es que está enfadado conmigo —explicó Yohei, señalando a su mejor amigo con el pulgar—, igual que mi padre. Los muchachos también. Todos están enfadados conmigo —dijo en broma, aunque se notó que la extraña sonrisa en su semblante era muy forzada.

—¿Fujii-chan también, o ella te defiende? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

—¡N-Nanami…! —exclamó el pelirrojo, con los brazos convertidos en hélices.

¡Alerta! Había dicho su nombre sin honorífico. Eso era un poderoso indicador para la muchacha, porque solo la llamaba así cuando estaba nervioso o enfadado.

Sin proponérselo, Nanami había puesto un dedo con sal en la llaga supurante de Yohei al mencionar a su… _exnovia_. Para él, llamarla así incluso en la seguridad de su mente se le dificultaba muchísimo y le hacía revivir el dolor que intentaba hacer a un lado. Bajó la cabeza mordisqueándose el labio inferior, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran sin rumbo por los alrededores.

Nanami no perdía de vista las expresiones faciales de Yohei. Normalmente era un chico bastante abierto, a quien ella podía leer con relativa facilidad. No obstante, ahora parecía lejano, como si una armadura invisible lo separara del mundo exterior por alguna razón que todavía no estaba en su conocimiento. Trasladó el foco de atención hacia Hanamichi, que era mucho más fácil de leer porque todo lo que pensaba lo llevaba escrito en la cara. Tal y como dijo Yohei se encontraba enfadado, aunque con cierto brillo comprensivo en sus ojos terrosos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, parecía pedirle sin palabras que no siguiera preguntando cosas… pero ella realmente quería saber lo que pasaba, y no se le hacía justo quedar fuera de todo.

—Está bien, Hanamichi —intervino Yohei en la conversación muda que sostenían sus amigos—, se va a enterar de todos modos. Fujii me cortó —explicó dirigiéndose a Nanami, sin vida en la voz.

Ella se quedó muda. Tenía buenas cualidades de observación con la gente que le importaba, y puesto que Hanamichi la disuadió repetidamente en sus deseos de visitar a Yohei durante su recuperación arguyendo que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, quiso acercarse a Fujii en cambio para saber cómo estaba su amigo… y no pudo hallarla, pues ya no asistía a los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto, ni se acercaba a almorzar con ellos en la azotea como antes. Intuyó que estaba eludiéndolos por alguna razón, quizás demasiado ocupada pensando en Yohei (la mente de Nanami simplificaba situaciones), pero cuando consiguió divisarla un día a lo lejos por pura casualidad, sintió que el pecho se le apretaba de angustia: Fujii se veía pálida, ojerosa, y su expresión torturada esfumó de inmediato sus intenciones de acercarse. Ahí había gato encerrado. Llegó a pensar que la pareja había discutido, aunque nunca imaginó que hubiesen terminado, como era la realidad contada por Yohei.

Nanami no conseguía imaginar una ruptura entre ellos. ¿Cómo, siendo ella tan dulce y él tan entregado, pudo ocurrir algo así? ¿Cómo, con esos evidentes deseos que tenía de pedirle matrimonio lo más pronto posible, pudieron terminar su relación? Pues, aunque Yohei no lo anunciara a viva voz, todos sus amigos podían ver al eterno romántico enamorado que llevaba escondido bajo sus siete capas de chulería guasona e impertinente, ansioso por desposar a la mujer que le removiera el alma hasta los cimientos.

Con el rompecabezas finalmente armado en su mente, Nanami comprendió por qué Fujii se apartó de ellos sin explicaciones. Lo lamentó muy a fondo, pues deseaba ardientemente que se reconciliaran lo más pronto posible; se merecían el uno al otro por completo. Su pelea no podía ser tan grave como para no arreglarse nunca, ¿verdad?

La garganta le quemaba, apretada de pura empatía. Se acercó a Yohei primero con lentitud, luego rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos en un movimiento veloz que le tomó a él y a Hanamichi por sorpresa.

—Bienvenido al «Club de los corazones rotos» —murmuró escondiendo la cara en el costado de su torso.

Ya que tenía una hermana mayor, Yohei no era ajeno al contacto femenino cercano como otros chicos, y por eso aceptó sin problemas el abrazo de Nanami. Era firme, como el de una hermanita, carente de malicia y segundas intenciones. Se sorprendió a sí mismo rodeándole los hombros con un brazo pues no había notado que necesitaba un poco de consuelo.

Yohei pensaba que su duelo debía vivirlo completamente solo, pero la compañía constante de Hanamichi era su mejor apoyo, las bromas del Ejército una buena distracción, y la contención de Nanami el último ingrediente necesario para atravesar el difícil periodo con un poco de entereza.

Su corazón seguía sangrando por Fujii, era cierto, pero estaba convencido de que su error no justificaba el que ella lo hubiese dejado de esa forma tan abrupta. ¿Arriesgó su integridad física, su relación (que terminó perdiendo), y la seguridad de vivir en un mundo donde la gente no era tan corrupta, solo para que ella terminara abandonándolo? ¿De qué habían valido entonces los meses que pasó carcomiéndose el cerebro pensando en cómo protegerla?

Nanami se movió en ese momento, separando el rostro de su pecho sin soltarle la cintura.

—¡Hanamichi-kun, abrázalo tú también! —exigió muy seria.

—¿Por qué? ¡No quiero! —replicó el aludido, dando un salto hacia atrás. Ella compuso una mueca graciosa.

—Los hombres son un asco cuando se trata de consolarse mutuamente…

Yohei le sacudió el cabello a Nanami con ambas manos y la dejó como si un huracán hubiese pasado por la azotea. A Hanamichi le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, tras lo cual se retiró lentamente argumentando que tenía hambre, aunque comió su almuerzo con normalidad. En ese momento, Nanami aprovechó de acribillar a preguntas al pelirrojo en tanto trataba de ordenarse nuevamente el pelo.

—¡Basta, niña! —gritó Hanamichi, mareado—. No puedo seguirte el ritmo así, ¡ni siquiera entiendo lo que dices!

—¡Es que tú no me cuentas nada! Estoy preocupada por Yokkun —gimoteó poniendo cara de cachorrito ansioso de mimos.

—Créeme, ya no hay _nada_ de qué preocuparse.

—¿Por qué Fujii-chan le cortó? —Otro cambio de ritmo. Hanamichi frunció el ceño.

—No puedo hablar sobre eso porque es cosa de Yohei.

Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal fue suficiente información para la pequeña, puesto que si Fujii se hubiese portado mal con él habría despotricado en su contra hasta por los codos. El que no se pronunciara sobre la joven la hacía pensar que Yohei debía tener mucha culpa en la ruptura. O quizás no, pero el saber que Fujii no era como Haruko la aliviaba mucho.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos a volver —afirmó ideando formas de precipitar encuentros entre los dos y que el amor resurgiera, solo que la mayoría más parecían situaciones sacadas de un _manga shoujo_ que posibilidades reales de arreglar su enredo.

—Me encantaría, pero… no podemos involucrarnos. Hay que dejar a Yohei solo, Nanami-san. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yohei es muy orgulloso, muchísimo. Y mientras actúe de esta forma, no nos escuchará ni en un millón de años. Pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto reaccionará, en ese momento, Fujii-chan y él podrían solucionar sus diferencias. Al menos eso espero, es el mejor tipo del mundo… con defectos, como todos.

Nanami observó a Hanamichi mientras hablaba, sorprendiéndose de lo maduro que parecía en algunas ocasiones. Estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, lo que tuvo el efecto de hacerla sentir pequeña, como si la dejara atrás mientras él continuaba avanzando por su camino dando zancadas. Era un _Shinkansen_ en toda la regla, y antes de darse cuenta, su pecho se llenó de una cálida admiración. Poco menos de un año atrás conoció a un pelirrojo impetuoso, malhablado y algo neurótico, que había dado paso a un chico decidido, enfocado, incluso cuando continuaba conservando la esencia rebelde que lo caracterizaba. ¿En qué momento creció tanto?

Los amigos continuaron intercambiando opiniones en la azotea de la preparatoria hasta que el timbre dio aviso de un nuevo ciclo de clases. Entonces, se separaron enganchando los meñiques con una nueva promesa: la de no intervenir con Yohei y Fujii, a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

.

.

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	38. Terminemos con esta distancia

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lamento no disponer ya de tiempo como para subir un capítulo a la semana, pero no se preocupen, que esta historia continuará su desarrollo tal como estaba planeado desde un inicio. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Son lo más. LadyYomi, Karensubero, OmegaSw, Albolao69, lalala199x, jhopeau, maricristiana2001, Opalohope, cintymuero77, virgin_sky, Kenji Himura****...** **sé que me olvido de varios, ¡perdón!, soy una abuela con memoria de pez. **

**Quiero dejar un agradecimiento especial a Dany, que no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction y por eso respondo por aquí:  
¡Eres muy tierna! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y la buena onda. Me encantó cuando dijiste que en el grupo de Slam Dunk explicaste quién era Nanami. Te dejo un besote, y si quieres conversar un día, estoy en facebook como Stacy Adler ;) **

**Y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, a mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow le dejo un abrazo gigante y muchos besos. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Tu narración cada vez es mejor y más pulida. ¡Te adoro!**

**Si ven algún error, será corregido a la brevedad. Son las 02:15 y he terminado recién de corregir, pero como soy una abuela, me muero de sueño XD. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Terminemos con esta distancia.**

El día 31 de mayo de 1991 fue muy especial para Hanamichi Sakuragi, no solo por encontrarse cumpliendo diecisiete años, sino porque tenía el último control médico de su lesión a la espalda, en donde le informaban si podría volver a jugar de inmediato o le tocaba mantenerse en rehabilitación por otro mes más.

El muchacho no daba más de los nervios y, de paso, también estaba trastornando a Yohei con tanta ansiedad. Mitsui era otro afectado, pues el profesor Anzai se mantenía siempre sonriente y positivo, como si nada de eso le afectara realmente… porque a él no le importaba si era ahora o más adelante que Sakuragi volviese a la cancha; estaba seguro de que sería una estrella del baloncesto sin importar las pruebas que el destino le pusiera en frente.

Pero Hanamichi quería regresar ya. No era alguien que contara con la paciencia como una de sus virtudes, y poner esa característica en práctica sacaba en él escaras de frustración. Le picaba el cuerpo de ganas por enfrentarse a un equipo como Sannoh, Kainan o Ryonan otra vez, necesitaba con urgencia reafirmar que todos esos meses sin jugar no le habían quitado sus habilidades por completo. Aunque no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez cual mantra que era un _genio_ del baloncesto, único, de esos que nacen cada milenio, muy en el fondo temía haber perdido su toque por tanto tiempo sin tocar un balón. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Que terminaría amando con desesperación un deporte al que llegó por accidente, y que en un inicio odiaba a muerte.

—Hanamichi, deja esa pierna quieta —le pidió Yohei mientras se encontraban en la sala de espera del Hospital de Rehabilitación de Kanagawa. El pelirrojo respondió con un gruñido inconexo, pero trató con todas sus ganas de no seguir balanceando su pierna derecha como si estuviera cosiendo a máquina.

A su lado se encontraba el profesor Anzai, Mitsui, y también Nanami, porque no hubo manera de hacer que se quedara con el Trío de Idiotas. Ellos se estaban encargando de preparar la casa de Ookusu para celebrar el cumpleaños de su líder apenas volviese de la consulta, listos para festejar junto a él, o animarlo, según fuera el caso.

Nanami se aferró como una garrapata a Mitsui y chilló que no habría poder humano capaz de hacerla perderse un momento tan importante para Hanamichi; por eso, y porque ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza con esa voz tan aguda, Mitsui intervino a su favor para que los acompañara. Yohei ya se había resignado, al profesor no le incomodaba su presencia, y Hanamichi se negaba a admitir que le parecía agradable contar con su apoyo incondicional.

—Hanamichi Sakuragi y su tutor, adelante —anunció una enfermera abriendo la puerta de la consulta médica.

El aludido se levantó escopetado, rígido, mudo de nervios, y todo lo que venía formándose en su cabeza se esfumó como por arte de magia. Durante su delirio sicótico, se dijo que ni cuando se había confesado con alguna chica estuvo tan nervioso como ahora. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta… no le resultó, así que se internó en la consulta dando pasos robóticos seguido por el profesor Anzai.

Cuando la enfermera cerró suavemente la puerta, Nanami reparó en algo que nunca había pensado: ¿dónde estaban los padres de Hanamichi? Esa era una ocasión que ameritaba la presencia de alguno de ellos, a lo menos. Comprendió con horror que jamás le había preguntado por su familia. ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Él sabía todo sobre la suya: un padre dependiente en una tienda de deportes, una madre traductora de chino-japonés que trabajaba desde casa, una hermana mayor en segundo año de universidad, y un hermano menor en primer año de secundaria. Había aceptado con pasmosa naturalidad el que Hanamichi siempre estuviera en casa de Yohei, comprara comida regularmente en la escuela en vez de llevar su _obento_ como los demás —aunque, pensándolo bien, cuando sí llevaba era idéntico al de Yohei—, y nunca hablara de sus padres ni se les viera en el horizonte por ningún motivo.

¿Debería consultar a Yohei o Mitsui por qué no lo acompañaban? ¿Sería prudente? Uf, la curiosidad estaba matándola junto con cierta preocupación a partes iguales. Luego reparó en que tampoco quería parecer chismosa…

—Haces unas caras muy graciosas cuando piensas —dijo Yohei, cortando la línea de sus reflexiones. Nanami replicó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Pensar? Si es igual de idiota que Sakuragi —intervino Mitsui con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—Jo, Mit-chi, qué pesado… —Cuando se quedaba en la luna, solía asomar el labio inferior hacia delante, gracias a lo cual se ganó el apodo de «cajón abierto» por obra y gracia de sus hermanos.

Bueno, lo mejor era esperar a que el tema saliera de forma natural entre Hanamichi y ella. Cuando llegara ese día, iba a preguntarle por sus padres. A lo mejor trabajaban fuera de la ciudad, como los de Fujii, y por eso no se les veía nunca.

Las reflexiones de todos se vieron interrumpidas por un estrepitoso alboroto proveniente del interior de la consulta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los jóvenes se preocuparon un montón, ¿sería que Hanamichi recibió malas noticias y por eso…?

—¡Puedo jugar! —gritó el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta con un golpe—. ¡El genio Sakuragi vuelve a jugar!

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Yohei. Sus aplausos fueron muy pronto secundados por Anzai y Mitsui, que lo hacía muy a su pesar, pero no podía ocultar del todo que estaba contento por él.

Nanami chilló dando palmas y saltando de felicidad, pronunciando sílabas inconexas que no terminaron en nada coherente. Era un espectáculo entrañable, si bien extraño, pero los demás presentes en el hospital supieron que allí estaba ocurriendo algo muy bueno.

Hanamichi se encontraba tan enloquecido de alegría que alcanzó la papada del profesor Anzai y se la jaló hasta el cansancio, luego le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda a Mitsui, le revolvió tanto el pelo a Yohei que lo dejó imposible de ordenar, y, por último, cogió a Nanami y la alzó sujetándola de las costillas, igual que un padre a su hija pequeña, para dejarla aterrizar de golpe sobre su hombro. La acción tuvo el efecto de dejarla sin aliento, aunque no fuese a propósito, para nada. Era solo que Hanamichi apenas conseguía contener su éxtasis, por lo que actuaba únicamente por instinto.

—¡Mi espalda está recuperada por completo! —Y rio a borbotones, con una felicidad que no se le escuchaba en meses, con la niña ejerciendo de peluche sustituto acomodada en su hombro.

Tan rápido como abrazó a Nanami fue que la dejó nuevamente en el suelo, para seguir su rutina de felicidad contorsionando la cintura en los ángulos más impensados solo para demostrar lo bien que se había repuesto.

—Cálmate, Sakuragi-kun —le sugirió Anzai, colocándole una mano en el hombro con ademán protector—. No conviene que te estires así de golpe, has pasado muchos meses sin entrenar.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, gordo! —retrucó, ahora indignado.

—Mañana empezaremos a entrenar, te lo prometo.

Funcionó la táctica del profesor, porque Sakuragi se detuvo de inmediato. Sus ojos revelaron que estaba ansiando llegar al momento de coger por fin una pelota entre las manos lo más rápido posible, sentir la adrenalina atravesándole las venas desde los dedos hacia los brazos, gozar el sonido del balón atravesando limpiamente la malla… Una inyección de vida directo al corazón. Ahora no tenía límites, ni las nubes ni el sol podían retrasar su avance vertiginoso. Nadie podía hacer mella en su ímpetu. Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba de regreso en el basquetbol, ¡tiemblen Sendoh, Kiyota, Rukawa (no podía dejarlo fuera), incluso ese idiota con el que no pudo medirse llamado Morishige! Los iba a aplastar a todos. Hanamichi tenía el mundo entero en sus manos, y la sensación era indescriptible.

Mitsui y Anzai se miraron por un instante; el último sonrió cordial con un breve asentimiento de cabeza. Esa comunicación sin palabras fue captada por Yohei, quien decidió no intervenir sino únicamente concentrarse en apoyar a su mejor amigo, porque le preocupaba que tuviera expectativas ridículamente altas y se diera un buen porrazo de realidad en cualquier minuto.

.

.

El cumpleaños número diecisiete de Hanamichi Sakuragi fue un acontecimiento importantísimo en su vida, y por eso nunca lo olvidó. La casa de Ookusu estaba decorada hasta la calle con globos de diferentes colores, había serpentinas esparcidas, y el _Trío de idiotas de Wakou_ le esperaba afuera soplando las cornetas festivas con más fuerza que nunca, porque apenas le vieron la cara supieron de inmediato que la respuesta del médico había sido positiva. Celebraron arrojando confeti entre gritos y bocinazos, y le aseguraron apostando sus vidas que iba a volver a jugar baloncesto «igual que antes».

—¡Gracias, amigos! —exclamó Hanamichi, emocionado.

—¡No nos agradezcas! Tú solo da lo mejor de ti en la cancha. Nosotros estaremos apoyándote cuando te expulsen —acotó Takamiya, explotando de risa en el mismo instante que la frente del pelirrojo se estrellaba contra la suya.

—¡O cuando le vuelvas a clavar la pelota en la cabeza a alguien! —Esta vez fue Ookusu quien se ganó el cabezazo.

—¡O…! —Noma ni siquiera alcanzó a completar la frase.

Yohei recibió su cabezazo solo por proximidad geográfica, aunque no había dicho ni pío. Quedaron los cuatro miembros del Ejército tirados en el suelo, rodeando a su líder, que les había pegado de pura felicidad y ellos lo sabían muy bien. Era un cuadro extrañísimo que Mitsui, Nanami, y algunos de los miembros del equipo de basquetbol como Miyagi y Ayako apreciaron carcajeándose hasta casi llegar a las lágrimas.

La felicidad de Hanamichi era contagiosa. Su futuro brillaba igual que la sonrisa con reflejos de luna con que festejó hasta las once de la noche aproximadamente, momento en que partió junto a Yohei para quedarse en su casa imaginando las maravillosas jugadas que haría en su partido de regreso. Nadie iba a atravesar su defensa, encestaría desde cualquier ángulo, incluso Rukawa se vería opacado con su desempeño (especialmente eso).

La felicidad de Hanamichi, merecida por lo demás, daba gusto de presenciar y ser partícipe.

.

.

El profesor Anzai cumplió su palabra respecto al entrenamiento, pues a las seis de la mañana ya estaba vestido con ropa de deportes cuando Hanamichi tocó ansiosamente a la puerta de su casa. Sobraba decir que el energético muchachito casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche por la ansiedad que se entretejía con su éxtasis, tanto que Yohei también pasó despierto esas horas porque le resultaba imposible descansar con el muchacho transmitiendo cual cotorra.

La verdad era que el tipo estaba caminando sobre algodones, pero Anzai, algo preocupado de que chocara con la realidad muy de golpe, se propuso ayudarlo a poner los pies en la tierra otra vez antes de que el costalazo le costara su confianza.

—Sakuragi-kun —le llamó una vez arribaron a la cancha. La luz del sol había emergido poco rato atrás, mientras se desplazaban al único parque que estaba habilitado para practicar baloncesto—. Antes de que empecemos, vamos a charlar un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

¿Tal vez Anzai no comprendía lo extasiado que se encontraba allí, con el balón en sus manos al fin, sintiendo la rugosidad del material contra sus palmas? Tantos meses de espera para que le dijera que quería conversar… ¿era una broma de mal gusto?

Hanamichi estuvo a punto de reaccionar como lo hacía habitualmente: gritando estupideces, jalándole la papada al profesor, volviéndose loco… a punto. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a abrir la boca, Anzai lo sorprendió arrebatándole el balón con un rápido movimiento, impropio de alguien con su contextura física. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, solo necesitó estirar un brazo con la velocidad del rayo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¡O-oye, viejo! —exclamó, incapaz de decir otra cosa por lo sorprendido que estaba.

Luego, otro hecho llamó su atención más que haber sido despojado del balón por alguien que le triplicaba en edad. «Un momento… ¿el gordo bajó de peso? ¡Imposible!», reflexionó observando a su mentor con atención por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Sí… podría aventurar que había perdido unos diez kilos por la forma en que la ropa le sobraba ligeramente a los lados. Incluso su mítica papada se había desinflamado un poco. De pronto, recordó que le habían encargado hacer dieta y ejercicio luego del infarto que sufrió en su presencia, la misma esposa de Anzai se lo confidenció cuando llamó a la clínica en donde se recuperaba para saber su estado de salud. ¡El viejo cumplió con el entrenamiento! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan empecinado estaba en volver a jugar que dejó de prestar atención al resto del mundo…?

—Sakuragi-kun, hablemos —repitió Anzai. Su sonrisa era amable.

Hanamichi estaba muy aturdido todavía, por eso asintió sin volver a quejarse.

—Quiero decirte algunas cosas importantes antes de que comencemos tu nuevo entrenamiento. Primero: debemos encontrar tu estilo de juego propio.

—¿Ah? —Él creía tenerlo ya. ¿Se equivocaba?

—Te esforzaste el triple que una persona ordinaria porque querías superar a otros jugadores que llevaban años jugando baloncesto. Está muy bien, pero siendo tú mismo eres mucho mejor, Sakuragi-kun. —Boteó dos veces la pelota contra el suelo, luego se la devolvió al pelirrojo—. No tienes por qué ser un tirador de tres puntos prodigio como Mitsui-kun. Tampoco un base imparable como Miyagi-kun, ni alguien que intimide a los demás jugadores como Akagi-kun, que es una muralla. Ni siquiera un jugador que pueda encestar desde cualquier punto de la cancha como Rukawa-kun, aunque por supuesto que eso es muy útil durante el juego…

El joven tragó saliva. La textura del balón en sus manos se sentía extraña, resbaladiza, y supo que le estaban sudando las palmas. Se había puesto repentinamente nervioso, sin tener claro el motivo.

—Cada jugador del equipo cumple una función —prosiguió el profesor, manteniendo un tono dulce, relajante—. Todos deben comportarse como engranajes bien acomodados, girando en perfecta sincronía unos con otros. Tú, Sakuragi-kun, tienes muchísimas cualidades a favor: energía explosiva, resistencia física envidiable, saltos impresionantes, y algo que desestabiliza a tus rivales: intuición. Esa intuición te ayudó incontables veces siendo un novato. Pero ya no podemos recurrir a eso, porque espero mucho más de ti. Tus habilidades crecerán tanto que no necesitarás recurrir a ella, y tus movimientos se convertirán en reflejos.

»¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a este nuevo Sakuragi-kun. Has madurado por culpa de la lesión, todos se dieron cuenta. Mitsui-kun ha hecho un buen trabajo preparándote para volver, pero hay algo más que quiero decirte: las lesiones en el baloncesto son más comunes de lo que piensas, porque es un deporte de mucho desgaste físico. Probablemente esta no sea la única lesión de tu carrera.

—¡No pienso volver a lastimarme! —exclamó de forma impetuosa.

—Ya lo sé. Si vuelve a ocurrir, volverás más fuerte cada vez. —Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Lo que quiero decir, es que mantengas tu espíritu de lucha intacto. Nunca dejes que la adversidad te desanime. Vas a ser el mejor ala-pívot de todo Japón; tienes un futuro brillante por alcanzar. Confío en ti, Sakuragi-kun.

El muchacho volvió a tragar saliva, porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Contar con el apoyo de Anzai se sentía muy bien. Era una guía hacia sus sueños. Se preguntó si hubiese podido regresar al basquetbol con tanta entereza de no haber sido respaldado por él.

Su padre, Takahiro Sakuragi, era un buen hombre. Había cargado con su crianza en completa soledad desde lo ocurrido con su madre; jamás se quejó. Volcó todo su cariño en él, aun cuando era un poco rudo en el trato. También era muy orgulloso y no permitía que nadie intentara poner orden en su casa, si bien con Ryusei Mito era mucho más permisivo gracias a la amistad que unía a sus respectivos hijos.

Sí, Takahiro Sakuragi fue un buen hombre, pero de origen humilde, por lo que nunca tuvo planes ni grandes expectativas en el futuro de Hanamichi. Esperaba que consiguiera terminar la secundaria y, ojalá, continuara sus estudios en preparatoria. Luego podría encontrar un trabajo y mantenerse, quizás casarse. Esperaba que fuera honrado. Que no atravesara grandes dificultades. Que conservara a sus amigos. Que dejara de rebelarse contra la autoridad. Que no peleara tanto.

Takahiro no llegó a apreciar los ocultos talentos de su primogénito porque cuando estos se manifestaron, ya había abandonado el mundo terrenal. No obstante, Anzai llegó en el momento justo para encausarlo antes de que Hanamichi se perdiera para siempre y terminara en la mediocridad de una vida gris, sin matices.

El muchacho sopló hacia arriba para calentarse la nariz. Tenía el semblante ligeramente contrariado.

—Me estoy empezando a congelar —murmuró entre dientes luego de un bufido.

Anzai ladeó la cabeza. Su sonrisa expelía calidez.

—Vamos a practicar tiros, entonces.

.

.

La preparatoria Shohoku era una de las más amplias en Kanagawa, pues contaba con varios edificios como un buen gimnasio, cancha de fútbol, béisbol, entre otros deportes, eso sin mencionar la enorme biblioteca y muchas otras dependencias que eran utilizadas por los alumnos para diversas actividades.

En el salón donde se desarrollaba el club de dibujo, que en ese horario no estaba funcionando, Matsui y Noma acordaron encontrarse separados de sus respectivos amigos. Luego de asegurarse que nadie los estaba vigilando, el chico de bigote apoyó la espalda en la pared suspirando.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, Matsui-chan? —inquirió en susurros.

Ambos se encuclillaron casi al mismo tiempo, uno al lado del otro.

—No sé, yo solo te dije que necesitábamos hablar —explicó ella, mirándolo con suspicacia—. Más bien, debería preguntarte yo por qué estás hablando bajito.

Noma dejó escapar algunas risas tras esa aguda observación.

—Perdona, es la costumbre de escondernos cuando los muchachos y yo tenemos que planear algo sin que lo sepa Hanamichi.

—Aunque ahora vamos a hablar de Mito-kun.

—Él también tiene _oídos biónicos_. —Sonrió, pero la chica no le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Matsui vaciló unos instantes, escogiendo las palabras más adecuadas para Noma. Luego se sorprendió por actuar así, ¿para qué tanta delicadeza?

—Verás… —comenzó uniendo las puntas de sus dedos— creo que sería mejor si Fujii y Mito-kun no se cruzan durante las clasificatorias al Campeonato Nacional. A Fujii siempre le causa mucha emoción ver jugar a Sakuragi-kun, por eso, me gustaría que tú y yo nos comuniquemos antes de cada partido para llegar con nuestros amigos por separado. ¿Qué opinas?

Conque de eso quería hablarle…

—No puedo negar que tienes mucha razón —reflexionó frotándose la barbilla con gesto ausente—. De todas formas, lamento que las cosas estén así. Tensas —matizó, haciendo un elocuente gesto con la boca.

—Mito-kun tiene la culpa, es un idiota. —Una furia helada tiñó de hielo sus palabras.

Noma agitó una mano frente a su rostro, como restándole importancia.

—_Nah_, solo se _comportó_ como un idiota. Hay una diferencia abismal entre una cosa y la otra.

Podría ser. Pero…

—Pero se va a perder a la mejor chica del mundo —insistió, enfadada.

—¿Qué piensas que le hemos advertido nosotros hasta el cansancio? —explicó Noma riendo.

Matsui contaba con una cortísima variedad de expresiones a su haber. La mayoría eran mutaciones de la misma base de incredulidad patente en sus rasgos orientales, pero ese día, pudo demostrarle a Chuichirou Noma que también era capaz de sonreír con amplitud y un leve toque de dulzura. Era algo adorable de ver, aunque el gesto fuese muy breve y pronto volviera a su habitual máscara imperturbable.

Noma pestañeó un par de veces, deslumbrado e incrédulo porque nunca pensó que Matsui pudiera exhibir ese tipo de sonrisas. Le quedaban muy, muy bien. ¿Por qué no sonreía más a menudo, con lo linda que se veía? Pensó que la respuesta a esa pregunta podría ser que nadie se hubiese fijado en ella lo suficiente como para darse cuenta y hacérselo notar.

Hacérselo notar, de acuerdo… él tampoco era el más indicado para eso, pues no conseguía hablar en serio casi nunca, incluso cuando su apariencia indicaba todo lo contrario.

A diferencia de Ookusu, que todo se lo tomaba como un chiste, Noma sí podía ser serio, solo que era pésimo eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas para cada ocasión, y muchas veces terminaba diciendo tonterías que le acarreaban situaciones muy problemáticas. Mantener la boca cerrada no era un problema, solo lo que salía de ella.

Por eso, pensando que Matsui podría malinterpretar sus buenas intenciones de hacerle un halago, no dijo ni pío sobre lo linda que se veía sonriendo.

Tal vez, cuando consiguiera ponerla feliz de nuevo, lograría dar con la frase perfecta.

.

.

Las tardes eran particularmente aburridas para Yohei cuando no tenía que trabajar, pues el contar con tiempo libre no le favorecía para nada. Terminaba pensando en Fujii sin ser capaz de evitarlo, en lo mucho que la extrañaba y también en lo dolido que se sentía por toda la situación. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de ir a buscarla, pues por increíble que parezca, se encontraba profundamente ofendido. Era ella quien debía acercarse, no él. Eso pensaba, y no daría su brazo a torcer por nada del mundo. Los problemas de pareja debían solucionarse de a dos, no huyendo en dirección contraria como si el otro tuviera la peste. Eran un equipo, por mucho que él la hubiese dejado a un lado por un tiempo mientras resolvía lo de la pandilla, pero fue para protegerla. Fujii tendría que darse cuenta de ello en algún momento.

Suspiraba de pura frustración —cortando pimentones para la cena, desquitándose con ellos de sus muchas dolencias emocionales—, cuando en la puerta de su casa se escucharon tres golpes a velocidad media. Dejó el cuchillo y la verdura en el mesón, cogió un paño de cocina para limpiarse las manos, y caminó hacia la entrada preguntándose quién sería un domingo por la tarde. No era habitual recibir visitas ese día.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó petrificado. El paño escurrió de entre sus dedos.

—Hola, Yohei-kun —murmuró una voz suave, melodiosa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Y aunque en primer momento el muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar, principalmente porque esa tímida armonía lo aturdió, rápidamente entendió que se había confundido por razones muy comprensibles.

—¿Yohei-kun…?

—Perdón —replicó haciéndose a un lado—. Adelante, por favor.

No era Fujii. Su corazón le había dado un vuelco, pero no era Fujii, porque quien estaba quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor a su lado tenía mucho de su rostro, el color de su cabello, la misma estatura, y el tono suave de miel muy similar al de la chica que amaba. Pero carecía del aroma a río y eucaliptus que emanaba de su piel, ni hablar de su forma de mirarlo, que le recordaba a un chocolate puesto en la lumbre, derritiéndose a cada segundo…

No, no era Fujii, sino Eri Koizumi.

Eri Koizumi… ¿por qué estaba allí?

.

.

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	39. Encontrémonos a medio camino

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Lamento no disponer ya de tiempo como para subir un capítulo a la semana, pero no se preocupen, que esta historia continuará su desarrollo tal como estaba planeado desde un inicio. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Les dejo un abrazote y muchos besos, ánimo y fuerzas con el virus que está atacando el planeta en este momento.  
Recuerda: si tienes la posibilidad de hacer cuarentena, hazlo por ti, por tus padres, por tu familia, por ti mismo. Si lamentablemente no puedes, toma todos los resguardos para evitar un contagio, dentro de lo posible. **

**No olviden pasar por el fic de mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow, «Ride», que es hermoso y lo que se viene... uf, dolor, sufrimiento, amor, odio, tiene de todo para los amantes del drama como nosotros xD jajajaja. ¡Te adoro, amiga!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Encontrémonos a medio camino.**

En la ciudad de Atsugi el verano había regresado en todo su esplendor. Época de camisetas delgadas, faldas, pantalones cortos y adornos ad-hoc para sobrellevar mejor el intenso calor que caía sobre las calles, tal cual se anunciaba con bombos y platillos en el informe del tiempo proporcionado por los canales de televisión.

La predominancia del amarillo y el celeste claro, típicos de aquella estación, mantenían una interesante gama de colores extraídos directo del cielo y del mar, reflejando con creces la alegría característica del verano que se traducía en festivales con juegos pirotécnicos y ferias de comida tradicional.

A pesar de toda esa calurosa belleza y los maravillosos aromas que invadían el ambiente, los días para Fujii transcurrían en un deprimente tono gris plano, sin matices ni calor, incluso cuando el sol aparecía cada mañana brillando como si intentara subirle el ánimo.

Lo cierto era que Fujii creía que el invierno, en vez de dar paso a la primavera como era lógico, escogió simplemente esconderse dentro de su cuerpo sin pedirle permiso, habitándola con sus bordes de hielo extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de sus extremidades.

Intentar hacer una vida normal sin recordar cómo era todo antes de Yohei le costaba un trabajo impresionante; ¿estudiar siempre fue monótono? ¿Ir al colegio? ¿Cocinar? ¿Limpiar la casa? ¿Leer? ¿Ver la televisión? ¿Ir al cine? ¿Escuchar música? Todas las actividades que le suscitaban interés ya no tenían el mismo efecto en ella. ¿Qué podía hacer para sentir nuevamente… _pasión_ por algo?

Esa calurosa tarde de verano, tras llegar a casa al término de su jornada laboral de medio tiempo en el restaurante de _Okonomiyaki_, la muchacha se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor como cada día y luego caminó en dirección a la cocina contando con la sonrisa luminosa de su madre, que desde hace un tiempo siempre estaba esperándola para darle un abrazo con un beso en la mejilla y preguntarle si tenía hambre. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en vez de ella fue una nota sujeta con un imán al refrigerador, en la que mamá le explicaba que debía resolver un asunto y volvería en una hora aproximadamente.

Fujii se mordió los labios con inquietud. La presencia de Eri la ayudaba como nadie a sobreponerse de sus penas, y no verla allí, en casa, la afectó de una forma que no se esperaba.

Por penoso que sonara, Fujii no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar la cotidianeidad, la rutina diaria de su vida, con relativo éxito. Buscaba consuelo en la música, claro que si Bon Jovi afirmaba en una canción que «no hay nada sin el amor», en otra aseguraba que ese mismo amor era «una enfermedad social», ni él se ponía de acuerdo en si el amor era bueno o malo. Pero en una cosa podía concordar sin dudarlo ni un segundo con ese guapo americano de sonrisa perfecta: el amor _era_ una enfermedad muy peligrosa, capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas, incluso a los más fuertes y escépticos.

Ella se encontraba así, de rodillas, aunque en un sentido bastante figurado pues era su alma la que se arrastraba por el hielo buscando cómo volver a estar de pie. Esa herida supuraba angustia, se alimentaba de su ansiedad, se volvía tangible en forma de lágrimas saladas que le irritaban la piel y la dejaban sin ánimos de levantarse por la mañana.

Cuando se atrevió a aceptar ser novia de Yohei dio por sentado que todo saldría bien gracias a su juventud y a estar viviendo su primer amor, pero no se pueden tomar los sentimientos como algo seguro, ya que podían ser fácilmente contrarrestados con acciones muy dolorosas, incluso si tenían un origen noble.

La chica miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose horriblemente sola. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación para pasar el rato esperando a su mamá con un libro, o viendo la televisión… estudiando, quizás. Tal vez picotear una que otra galleta, si bien ya ni siquiera notaba el sabor en los alimentos. Otra cosa más que la había abandonado.

Con pasos de plomo, hizo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta e ingresó sin mirar al cuarto contiguo que había sido de su hermano, y que terminó cerrado con llave el día en que falleció, tres años atrás.

Fujii jamás miraba a ese lugar.

Tras dejar el bolso de colegio a un lado y la ropa de trabajo a los pies de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana para observar el cielo encapotado. Iba a llover en cualquier minuto. También llovió la primera noche que pasó lamentándose por el término de su relación.

Se decía que el tiempo podía curarlo todo. Una frase bastante cliché, no por ello menos cierta; así lo descubrió Fujii al cabo de varias semanas de llanto intermitente, cuando comprendió que _podría_ seguir viviendo sin Yohei, que todas esas canciones de amor mentían; era factible sobrevivir luego de romper con la persona que amas, incluso si el camino a recorrer estaba plagado de dolorosas espinas. No era una utopía sobrevivir. La niña se aferró a ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo malo era que el plano tono gris que había adoptado su vida iba a mantenerse indefinidamente. El interés por las tareas que antes le parecían divertidas no iba a retornar pronto, como tampoco su risa franca, esa que antes le brotaba de manera natural y la obligaba a lucir todos sus dientes, que no estaban del todo parejos, pero sí lucían bien y no quebraban la suave armonía de su rostro.

A casi dos meses de haber terminado la relación, Fujii continuaba herida como el primer día, solo que su alma se había hecho, de cierta manera, _resistente_ a ese dolor. Para su desgracia, que ella y Yohei estudiaran en la misma preparatoria no ayudaba mucho en su intención de superarlo. Por algún tiempo logró evitarle con éxito, pero todo se fue al traste el día en que se cruzaron luego de un partido de baloncesto. La cara de Matsui revelaba su profunda disconformidad con la situación, y parecía mantener un diálogo visual con Noma que no llegó a descifrar. En ese momento, no le importaba cuál era el asunto que ellos se traían entre manos.

Fujii tenía muy arraigada la sumisión en su carácter por años de crianza paterna rígida y anticuada. Su primera reacción al estrés era bajar la cabeza; la segunda, retorcer las manos. Aquel día no alcanzó a concretar ninguna porque se topó con Yohei casi de frente. Atisbar su rostro luego de semanas sin verlo fue un ramalazo de angustia tan grande, que debió hacer acopio a todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a correr. Lo logró a duras penas, con el alma hecha pedazos, atormentada, como si alguien hubiese tomado sus entrañas para acuchillarlas con fuerza. Lo amaba, no le cabía duda, pero no podía estar con él…

Claro que Fujii no esperaba que la actitud de Yohei pudiese dañarla incluso más que su propia reacción, pues el muchacho simplemente apartó la mirada y actuó como si no existiera. Fue terrible. Una cosa era evitarse, pero ¿pasar de ella así? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le dolía verla?

Todas esas preguntas corrieron por su mente en tan solo medio segundo, pues él continuó haciendo ostentación de no mirarla. La ignoraba tanto que realmente llegó a sentir que se desvanecía, aunque lógicamente permaneció ahí, con la cabeza gacha y los dedos enroscados. Finalmente, Matsui la rescató tomándola de un brazo para marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

Fujii sacudió la cabeza, porque no quería perderse en ese desagradable recuerdo. Tenía cálidas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, pero eliminó la evidencia con el dorso de la mano. Sin proponérselo, retrocedió desde la seguridad de su ventana hacia la cama, donde se acercó a la mesita de noche que sostenía un ancho marco de fotografías con dos instantáneas: Yohei de niño (foto que él le había prestado para hacerle una copia tiempo atrás), y otra en la que ambos posaban juntos. Esa imagen, tomada por Takamiya muerto de risa en pleno invierno, era su favorita de ambos. Él la abrazaba con una mano asiéndola firme de la cintura, la otra escondida en el bolsillo. Su mirada fija en la lente de la cámara mientras desplegaba su habitual sonrisa burlona, esa que mezclaba buenas dosis de altanería, petulancia, desafío y algo de ternura escondida en la boca torcida hacia arriba. Ella se encontraba ligeramente avergonzada, con una mano descansando en su pecho y otra engarfiada a su cintura, pero logró sonreír a tiempo para que su tímida expresión de felicidad quedase para siempre plasmada en la bella instantánea.

Esa fotografía, tomada por Takamiya muerto de risa en invierno, inmortalizaba un dulce y sencillo romance adolescente que no volvería, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo… Y por dios que dolía.

¿A dónde iban todos esos sentimientos? Pues ahora que existían, no era posible esconderlos debajo de la alfombra o encerrarlos bajo siete llaves. ¿Cómo convivir con ellos? ¿Qué podía hacer para mantenerlos en silencio?

Fujii volvió a secarse las mejillas al tiempo que inclinaba el marco hacia abajo para dejar las instantáneas escondidas de su campo de visión. Por el momento no era capaz de observarlas sin llorar, tal como había vuelto a comprobar en ese instante.

Los primeros días tras el quiebre fueron muy duros. Su madre se instaló en casa para cuidarla desde el momento en que la llamó rogando un poco de consuelo, y prácticamente no la dejó sola, excepto en las contadas ocasiones en que debió ausentarse por motivos de fuerza mayor. Los hoteles de la familia Koizumi eran muchos como para ser administrados solo por dos personas. La tradición, no obstante, dictaba que debía ser el _matrimonio líder_ quien tomaran el mando: Eri y Toshio en este caso, y ninguno se oponía ni intentaba hacer a un lado sus deberes como cabezas del clan.

Cuando apenas había transcurrido una semana desde la ruptura, Toshio Koizumi exigió saber por qué su esposa no estaba asistiéndolo en la dirección del hotel ubicado en Nagoya, por lo que Eri se vio obligada a explicarle que Fujii no se encontraba _físicamente_ enferma, como le dijo en un inicio, sino atravesando una triste ruptura que la tenía rozando el borde de una depresión.

La chica nunca olvidó el tono mortecino de su padre cuando tomó la palabra luego de que Eri invirtiera varios minutos contándole lo que sabía de ese quiebre. Pudo escucharle sin problemas, pues su voz tronaba en los oídos de su madre a través del teléfono.

«Es mejor que se haya acabado ahora», afirmó despectivo, «Fujii conocerá a su marido en un _omiai_ igual que nosotros, y continuará la tradición de nuestra familia».

El mohín agotado de Eri fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba la niña para saber que no estaba de acuerdo en que su futuro fuera decidido de esa forma. Necesitaba hacerle comprender a su padre que deseaba encontrar su camino por sí misma, pero ¿cómo lograrlo? Pues él jamás la escuchaba. En cada ocasión que intentó explicarle sus sentimientos, Toshio cambió de tema o simplemente la ignoró. En secreto, Fujii resentía esas frías reacciones. Era su padre, ¿no debería preocuparle más su felicidad que una tradición, ya absurda en plena década de los noventas? A menos de diez años para ingresar de lleno al siglo veintiuno, ¿no era momento de evolucionar un poco?

¿Cuántas niñas de dieciséis años podían afirmar que dudaban del amor que su padre les profesaba? Probablemente no muchas, pero Fujii era una. No se sentía querida por él, eso era seguro. De su madre, sin embargo, no dudaba. Y de Yohei tampoco, por curioso que parezca. La separación entre ellos no se produjo por falta de amor, solo de confianza y comunicación. Pero la situación seguía siendo la misma: no podían volver a estar juntos, no así.

De su garganta brotó un gemido suave, ahogado. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía era capaz de llorar por él, incluso creyendo que a esas alturas ya había agotado sus lágrimas. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Se sintió tonta por haber tratado de engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que ya pasaría, que el tiempo… ¡no, no se le pasaría! Podía vivir sin él, podía hacer una vida normal sin él, pero su corazón seguiría teniendo su nombre tatuado en cada uno de sus latidos. ¡El amor era una enfermedad, por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién podría dudarlo?

Agotada, Fujii dejó caer la cabeza sobre su almohada y volvió a desahogarse como lo había hecho tantas noches, tantos días, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y su paso vacilante.

«Mamá, vuelve pronto por favor», gimió en completo silencio, con el tic tac del reloj como única e irónica compañía.

.

.

Eri Koizumi se encontraba ocupando la mesa del té en el hogar de los Mito, mientras Yohei oficiaba la atención de su repentina invitada sirviendo bebestible caliente con sumo cuidado. Ryusei estaba trabajando en ese minuto, y Hanamichi pasaba casi todas sus tardes entrenando con Mitsui, por lo que se encontraba solo en casa cuando la mamá de Fujii apareció ocupando el umbral con su sonrisa melancólica que tanto le recordaba a la hija de la que se había enamorado.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró con su voz endulzada de miel, recibiendo la taza llena de aromático té verde—. Es una casa bonita, ¿vives solo con tu papá? —preguntó dando un sorbo. Sus ojos recorrían el entorno con disimulo.

—Sí, señora. —Seguro que Fujii se lo comentó alguna vez.

Yohei no se había servido té porque la visita de Eri tuvo el efecto de apretarle todo el interior. Se sentía ligeramente ahogado allí sentado frente a ella en la pequeña mesa de madera, incluso mientras Eri sorbía con aire ausente, sin mirarlo y en completo silencio.

Si hubiese dependido de él, habría buscado la forma de que se marchara por el medio más elegante posible, pero tenía unos modales inculcados por sus progenitores demasiado arraigados en su carácter. Solo por eso, mantuvo la boca cerrada.

¿Qué ganaba deshaciéndose de ella? La incomodidad iba a continuar adherida a su interior, no importaba lo que hiciera. Se sentía triste, herido, desde el día en que su relación —su primera relación— se acabó. No se eximía de la culpa por completo, pero tampoco creía haberse equivocado tanto…

Los minutos continuaban corriendo sin cambios en el ambiente. Eri bebía té, Yohei no le quitaba los ojos de encima. «Es como ver a Fujii», pensó algo idiotizado mientras descubría que las maneras suaves y delicadas de su… _exnovia_, las había heredado de su madre. También la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza sobre un hombro cuando reflexionaba para sí, o el hábito de mordisquearse los dedos si quería decir algo y no sabía cómo plantearlo.

Un momento, ¿era _ese_ el motivo de la visita? ¿Decirle _algo_?

—Señora Koizumi… créame que no pretendo ser grosero, pero me gustaría saber por qué ha venido a verme hoy. —Usó el tono más persuasivo de su repertorio, con lo que su voz emergió profunda, agradable.

Eri alzó la mirada por fin y la mantuvo quieta en él por un rato, luego dejó la taza de la que bebía a sorbos pequeños a un lado. Volvió a mordisquearse los dedos. Tras más segundos de incertidumbre, Yohei la vio poner ambas palmas planas sobre la madera.

—Mi hija me contó que te peleaste con unos tipos que querían hacerle daño. No tengo idea de los pormenores, pero vine a agradecértelo. Quisiera haberlo hecho antes. —Sus ojos, un poco más claros que los de Fujii, refulgieron de emoción cuando los fijó en su sorprendido interlocutor—. Muchas gracias, Yohei-kun. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por ella.

—D-de nada… —¿Cómo respondía a algo así?

La mujer asintió una vez con la cabeza, luego la inclinó mientras sus orbes rodaban hacia un costado. La taza, todavía humeante, fue rodeada por sus manos pequeñas como si se afirmara de ella para continuar hablando.

—Esperaba que… pudieras contarme algo sobre eso. Fujii no me quiere dar detalles.

«¿Eh?, ¿qué es esto?», se preguntó el muchacho. Pues claro que no le había dado detalles, de eso no tenía la más mínima duda. El que Eri estuviera intentando averiguar lo ocurrido a través de él le desconcertó lo suficiente como para no permitirle elaborar una respuesta ingeniosa.

Optó por ser sincero, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

—No sé qué podría agregar, señora Koizumi.

La aludida volvió a asentir.

—Ella está realmente triste. No me explico por qué se ha terminado lo de ustedes, pero deberías saber que ha sufrido mucho. Me apena tanto verla así… —Tabaleó los dedos contra la cerámica de la taza—. Y parece que tú también estás afectado, lo que me obliga a preguntarme qué te habrá llevado a tomar esa decisión…

Yohei estuvo a punto de atragantarse al término de esa frase. ¿Qué? ¿Eri pensaba que _él_ había sido quien…? ¡Por dios!

Le molestaban profundamente los chismes, pero también sabía que Fujii nunca mentía, así que, o bien Eri realmente estaba convencida de que así eran las cosas entre ellos, o realmente intentaba extraer la verdad por medio de una mentira, ya que su hija no le daba detalles.

—Señora… —empezó en tono contenido, llevándose ambas manos al rostro con los codos apoyados en la mesa—, señora, usted se equivoca: fue su hija la que terminó conmigo —farfulló a duras penas, porque no deseaba recordar con detalle lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Era una herida abierta que no dejaba de sangrar—. Y mi pelea tiene relación con _Ginta_. Lo siento.

Eri dio un fuerte respingo. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y las apretó, temblando ligeramente ante la mención de ese nombre, perteneciente a su hijo fallecido tres años atrás. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podría tener que ver en todo esto? Era imposible.

Yohei se dio cuenta de cuánto le había afectado escuchar tal noticia, así que se apresuró a completar la idea porque no deseaba hacerle daño.

—Lo que voy a contarle, Fujii no lo sabe con certeza… pero yo sí. Necesito que lo mantenga en secreto, por favor. —Eri asintió despacio—. Uno de los tipos con los que peleé conoció a su hijo en vida. Verá usted… Hace varios años, Ginta estuvo metido en una pandilla muy peligrosa. No quiero entrar en detalles de lo que hacían, pero todo estaba relacionado con tráfico, drogas y alcohol. Él contrajo una deuda muy grande con los jefes de esa pandilla, y no halló nada mejor que ofrecer a Fujii un día como pago. —Yohei no pudo evitar que su voz emergiera endurecida por la rabia. Se fijó en que Eri se veía descompuesta, por lo que dedujo que ella no estaba al tanto de esa historia—. Al parecer, nadie sabe si lo dijo en serio o en broma… pero da igual. Era un bastardo. Perdone mi lenguaje, señora, pero no tengo palabras más amables para su hijo. Y su marido lo venera tanto como para obligarla a usted y a Fujii a dejarle flores anualmente en su tumba —hablaba atropelladamente, tan ahogado se encontraba que dejó fluir las palabras sin mediar consecuencias—. ¡Qué hipócrita! Lo venera después de muerto, porque en vida no fue capaz de hacerse cargo de él y ayudarlo con palabras en vez de golpes. Ese tipo no es un padre. Fujii le tiene miedo, ¿lo sabe…? —Pero Eri no respondió. Tenía los ojos abiertos, la boca trémula, húmeda, y las manos rodeando nuevamente la taza, que ya se había enfriado. Yohei compuso un mohín triste—. Creo que también usted le teme, señora. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te corresponde opinar sobre eso, Yohei-kun.

Vaya, con que la señora Koizumi tenía su carácter escondido. Ella y Fujii se parecían mucho más de lo que creyó en un inicio…

—Nunca pretendí ser grosero con usted —apuntilló contrito.

—Ya me lo has dicho. —Su boca adoptó un rictus ligeramente amargo—. Hay cosas que no… no comprenderías por tu edad, cosas que están fuera de tu imaginación y debes vivirlas para ponerte en…

—No necesita justificarse conmigo —balbuceó interrumpiéndola, porque sus palabras le hicieron sentir un poco culpable.

En verdad, ¿qué podía saber él sobre la vida de los adultos con diecisiete años? Había visto a su padre inclinar la cabeza por gente que lo despreciaba a sus espaldas para proteger su trabajo, actitud que no se explicaba conociendo lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser, más aún cuando él mismo había heredado ese defecto. ¿Por qué humillarse?, ¿no era mejor renunciar y ya? Trabajo no le faltaría; por lo que escuchaba, era un excelente contador, mas Ryusei le respondió en una oportunidad que se atrevió a preguntarle la razón: «tendrías que haber visto lo que yo para entenderlo, Yohei. Todavía eres muy joven».

Como fuera… necesitaba asegurarse de algo más importante en ese momento.

—Señora: no le diga ni una palabra a Fujii. No quiero que sufra más por culpa de ese hermano. Ya es momento de que sea libre de su recuerdo… Prométalo —exigió educadamente, y también firme.

Eri ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado mientras apartaba la taza, que estaba tan fría como se sentía su corazón en ese momento.

—No le diré nada, Yohei-kun. —Él respiró más tranquilo—. ¿Sabes? Fujii te extraña —anunció levantándose de la silla, como si fuera algo que acabara de ocurrírsele—, está muy enamorada de ti.

Yohei pegó un bote. Creyó oportuno desviar la pregunta implícita, pero ¿qué caso tenía mentirle? No era idiota, sabía que sus sentimientos se le veían en la cara.

—Yo también la amo —admitió en un susurro. Los ojos de la mujer se suavizaron.

—Si no pasó algo que no pueda resolverse con una conversación, ¿por qué no intentas acercarte a ella? No creo que te rechace.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple… pero ella me cortó a mí… no comprendió que quise protegerla a cualquier costo… —explicó entrecortado, porque seguía muy dolido.

Eri Koizumi sonrió para sus adentros. Caminó hacia el recibidor, en donde se calzó los zapatos mientras Yohei se mantenía a sus espaldas. Tras alisarse la falda con ambas manos, le dio una última mirada de frente sin perder su expresión dulce.

—Fujii dijo que eras un chico muy maduro. Creo que tiene razón, pero… también eres un niño. —Ahora se portaba condescendiente con él—. Me encantaría pensar que te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estás antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós, Yohei-kun.

Y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando a su interlocutor mudo de asombro.

.

.

Los primeros días de agosto del año 1991 dieron inicio a un nuevo Campeonato Nacional de baloncesto para preparatorias. Hiroshima, permanente sede de las más diversas disciplinas, vestía sus calles de deporte para recibir a los atletas que llegaban en masa a abarrotar las avenidas con entusiasmo y espíritu de lucha, el que se mantenía incólume sin importar el paso del tiempo, heredado en cada generación por hijos y nietos.

Ryonan fue la primera preparatoria en lograr su clasificación al campeonato, con su capitán Akira Sendoh a la cabeza liderando eficazmente gracias a su carácter tranquilo, lleno de fuego helado que despertaba a medida que su interés iba creciendo por sus rivales. En segundo lugar quedó Shohoku, que tras una reñida contienda frente a la preparatoria Yaei, equipo sorpresa del año, consiguieron su puesto a punta de sudor y lágrimas.

Como Yaei era, casualmente, la preparatoria a la que asistía _el odioso_ Yudzuru Narita, Yohei celebró como nunca la victoria de su equipo favorito. Fue como una especie de _venganza personal_ que le dio algo de paz a su interior. Un poco. Una minucia. Al menos, le serviría como anécdota para contar en algunos almuerzos con sus amigos.

En cuanto al más llamativo de los integrantes de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi… no jugó ningún partido de las clasificatorias. Se mantuvo en la banca con su cabello rojo intenso brillando en múltiples variantes, impaciente y neurótico por salir a trapear el piso con sus rivales, pero ni Anzai ni su aprendiz de entrenador —Mitsui— consintieron sus deseos.

«¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Sakuragi-kun?», le decía Anzai bamboleando su torso desbordado por medio de su rítmica risa.

«¿Ya se te olvidó lo que buscamos para ti, cabeza hueca?», añadía Mitsui, que no era muy _pedagógico_ que digamos.

Hanamichi apretaba los dientes cuando los dos se confabulaban en su contra para desarmarle las rabietas.

«Ser el mejor ala-pívot de todo Japón», respondía de mala gana, casi sin despegar las mandíbulas. Pero sabía que estaban en lo cierto: ser el mejor era su objetivo también.

Y ahí estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi, llenando sus pulmones con la ciudad de Hiroshima, practicando en solitario utilizando una bonita cancha de baloncesto que encontró relativamente cerca de la posada en que se estaban alojando él y sus compañeros. Imaginaba que tenía a Tooru Hanagata al frente, Jun Uozumi, Shinichi Maki, incluso Masashi Kawata. Su imaginación desbordaba energía, tanto como su cuerpo, así que terminaba embutiendo el balón en la canasta con ahínco. Cuando sus pies tocaban tierra, el aro de metal continuaba vibrando.

Al día siguiente sería su debut, luego de un año sin jugar un partido de basquetbol. Un año sin medir fuerzas con rivales que sacaran lo mejor de sí. Un año de sentir cómo su piel ardía de deseo por escuchar a la gente cantar su nombre en señal de respeto y admiración. Un año echando en falta con las entrañas el deporte que se le había metido en cuerpo y alma.

Un año de haber encontrado _eso_ en lo que podía brillar como nadie.

Un año… que se acababa en un día.

La espera estaba a punto de terminarse.

.

.

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Ahora tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing _Fuhei_ (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	40. Quiero llorar por ti

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**No quisiera redundar en excusas por mi ausencia, la verdad es que han pasado un montón de cosas en estas semanas. Pero ya estoy aquí, jamás me olvidaré de este fic, no lo duden ;) **

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Saturnine Evenflow. Hay unas cuantas referencias a su precioso fic "A Moment Frozen In Time", no pude evitarlo. ¡Lo merece!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Quiero llorar por ti.**

—¿Te vas a comer eso, gordo? —preguntó Hanamichi, señalando con un dedo lo que quedaba de pollo agridulce al medio de la mesa.

—¡Claro que sí, es mío! —Y se lanzó a protegerlo abarcando el plato con ambos brazos.

Noma dejó caer la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera para reírse con toda la saña del universo. Ookusu ni siquiera pudo tragar lo que tenía en la boca y terminó escupiéndolo de forma nada elegante sobre su plato en el momento exacto que Hanamichi se vengó de Takamiya quitándole el platillo de salmón para engullir su contenido de un solo bocado.

—¡No! —chilló el injuriado.

—Eso te pasa por egoísta. —En cada vocablo salpicó un poco de alimento a la cara de su amigo.

—Pero Hanamichi, mastica la comida —le aconsejó Yohei, con dolor de estómago por tanto reír—, imagina que mañana en los periódicos la portada sea «joven pelirrojo, promesa del basquetbol, murió ahogado con salmón justo antes de iniciarse el Campeonato Nacional» —finalizó con ambas manos extendidas en dirección horizontal, como si realmente estuviera leyendo un cartel, y luego continuó carcajeándose con redoblado entusiasmo.

La cena se había desarrollado en la más absoluta calma hasta que llegó el consabido momento de pelear por los últimos bocados, batalla que Sakuragi y Takamiya desarrollaban casi como en una clásica película del oeste. Si se prestaba suficiente atención, era posible distinguir el sonido del viento atravesando el espacio entre medio de ambos jóvenes, que se miraban fijo a la espera de comprobar cuál de ellos se movería primero. Por lo general ganaba Takamiya… al menos en un principio, hasta que Hanamichi perdía la paciencia y la emprendía a cabezazos con él y quien se le pusiera al frente. Esa _arma_ —la innegable dureza de su frente— jamás fallaba.

Hiroshima contaba con una gastronomía muy reconocida en Japón por su variedad de sabores, así que el Ejército de Sakuragi pidió comida casi sin límites considerando que entre ellos podían acabar con una ración destinada a alimentar un contingente de personas por semanas. La mesa rebosaba alimentos por doquier, especialmente aquellos salidos del mar, y Yohei tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para ignorar la presencia de _Okonomiyaki_ en la mesa, un platillo en el que casi veía la cara de Fujii dibujada entre el repollo y los demás ingredientes.

Al día siguiente, Hanamichi volvería a jugar nada más y nada menos que debutando en el Campeonato Nacional contra el equipo de Daiei, uno que se encontraba más abajo que ellos en la clasificación general. Por eso, el objetivo de todos durante la cena era animar a su líder pelirrojo y quitarle algo de tensión, pues no dudaban de que debía encontrarse muy nervioso luego de estar un año completo sin competir. Su último partido contra Sannoh fue legendario, y Hanamichi esperaba volver a encantar al público para mantenerlos cantando a su favor tanto como ser el hombre decisivo que le diera la victoria a su equipo.

—Por cierto, Hanamichi —intervino Noma, cuando las cosas se volvieron a calmar en la mesa—, esto te lo mandó Fujii-chan. —Alargó una mano hacia su amigo para entregarle una pequeña bolsita de papel, la que claramente guardaba uno de esos talismanes que se obtienen en los templos.

Yohei inmediatamente giró la cabeza al lado contrario. Su rostro se veía compungido, y Noma sonrió a media asta, pues mencionó a la muchacha delante de él a propósito para saber si ya se le había quitado la estupidez, sobre todo luego de _aquella_ conversación con la señora Koizumi de la que no entregó mucha información, pero para ellos las omisiones fueron muy fáciles de adivinar: le había afectado su visita, lo conocían demasiado bien como para pasar por alto un detalle tan importante.

—Un genio como yo no necesita estas cosas, pero ¡dale igual las gracias de mi parte! —dijo Hanamichi alegremente, dándole vueltas al talismán entre sus enormes manos. Este rezaba el positivo mensaje «éxito» escrito en kanji elegante y femenino, como si viniera directamente desde un cuaderno de caligrafía antiguo.

—¿Y si le das _tú_ las gracias a nombre de Hanamichi? —propuso Noma dirigiéndose a Yohei, que continuaba con la vista fija en cualquier parte menos la mesa.

Pero el aludido no respondió, sino que se limitó a componer una expresión burlona para advertirle al muchacho de bigotes que ese no era un tema agradable para él, y por eso, le convenía mucho más cerrar el pico que insistir.

—Yohei está insoportable —cuchicheó Ookusu en el oído de Takamiya.

—Ya van cuatro meses —replicó en el mismo volumen.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando se enfadó con Akizuki? Ese que hizo perder al equipo de kendo en segundo de secundaria, durante el campeonato interescolar. Fue un accidente, pero Yohei estuvo como un año sin hablarle.

—Cuando se pone así de orgulloso no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Pobre Fujii-chan… —finalizó suspirando.

Yohei fingió que no podía oírlos hablar de él, pero lo cierto era que sí, escuchó cada palabra. Con la barbilla apoyada en un puño y la vista todavía perdida, se mordisqueó los labios una y otra vez pensando en la imagen que tenían sus amigos de cómo se comportaba cuando algo realmente le tocaba la fibra.

¿Tendrían un poco de razón? ¿Podía llegar a ser tan desagradable cuando se sentía herido?

Al término de la cena, los cuatro miembros del Ejército se despidieron de su líder para ir a la posada en que tenían reservada una habitación, mientras que Hanamichi debía regresar con Anzai y los demás para prepararse mentalmente y tratar de dormir, algo que le iba a resultar muy difícil porque estaba demasiado ansioso.

—Trata de no meter la pata en grande cuando entres a jugar mañana, ¿eh? —dijo Ookusu, ganándose un buen cabezazo de Hanamichi que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Qué idiota! Ahora no es momento de decirle nada, nos va a pegar por cualquier cosa. Chuu, llévatelo a caballito —pidió Takamiya asustado, ayudando a su amigo a acomodarse el cuerpo desmayado de Ookusu sobre su espalda.

Yohei los miraba a todos sonriendo con aire ausente, por eso, jamás esperó que Sakuragi se colocara justo a su lado, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro para retenerlo y dejar que los demás se adelantaran casi corriendo de puro miedo.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti —gruñó el pelirrojo—. Apenas gane el Campeonato Nacional, tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—Ajá. —Respuesta corta para prevenir que le llegara un cabezazo a él también.

—_Ajá_ —repitió en tono sarcástico—, el viejo sigue furioso contigo.

—Ya lo sé.

—_Yo_ sigo furioso contigo.

—¡Ya lo sé!, «todos están enojados con Yohei» —espetó gesticulando las comillas con las manos. Era una frase que venía repitiendo hace meses. Cada vez se le hacía más real.

—Bueno, por algo será. —Apartándose unos pasos, lo escrutó de frente con expresión disconforme, la boca de rictus amargo convertida casi en una línea recta—. Para ser el más inteligente de nosotros… —Suspiró por la nariz, dejando la frase inconclusa. Acto seguido, se alejó al tiempo que gruñía algunos sin sentidos por lo bajo.

Yohei lo quedó mirando en silencio mientras se marchaba. Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo pues los demás habían escapado como dibujos animados, apoyó la espalda en la pared escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Quien lo viese desde fuera pensaría en él como un típico _chico malo_ de película antigua a lo James Dean, de esos que se veían en los bordes de los edificios con una pierna flexionada sobre la pared y un cigarrillo humeante en el extremo de la boca… cigarrillo que en ese momento no fumaba porque se le habían acabado en la mañana. Algún incauto podría llegar a la conclusión de que por la mente de ese jovencito con pinta de _yankee_ solo se encontraban planes para alguna fechoría; nada más alejado de la realidad. Yohei cerró los ojos un momento, con la cabeza ladeada en dirección al suelo.

Puede que se convirtiera en una especie de ladrillo cuando el orgullo le ganaba la mano, estaba muy consciente de eso, pero también era maduro para muchas cosas, y una parte de él no dejaba de insistirle en que debía reflexionar. «Hanamichi no está equivocado del todo», deslizó el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro.

«Bien, supongamos que he metido la pata», se permitió pensar en ese instante, todavía muy empecinado en que sus motivos para actuar con Fujii de la manera en que lo hizo eran válidos. «Si de verdad me equivoqué, ¿por dónde empiezo a arreglarlo?».

Estaba confundido como nunca en su vida, tenía la mente hecha una mezcla de emociones tan extensa que no era capaz de elegir alguna y trabajar con ella. Mientras se encontrase así, por mucho que se esforzara en encontrar respuestas, no hallaría ninguna. Tenía que acostumbrarse a esa realidad. Su intuición hizo el resto, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas en tanto aclaraba de una vez por todas su mente; alejado también de las personas —no en un sentido físico sino espiritual— porque era propenso a hacer daño por su actual estado de ánimo tan… _tóxico_.

Apenas la palabra tomó forma en su mente, Yohei sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca. ¿Era tóxico? ¿Él? No, no lo era… ¿o sí?

¿Era capaz de infligir daño involuntariamente por causa de todo ese aturdimiento cerebral?

«¿Qué está mal conmigo?».

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Las luces artificiales de la calle le cegaron por un momento, luego sus pupilas volvieron a habituarse al brillo de las lámparas. Uf, qué difícil le resultaba todo ese análisis. Normalmente pensar era un proceso rápido, que no le tomaba gran trabajo. Ahora estaba a punto de sufrir una jaqueca por concentrarse de esa forma en algo que venía evitando desde hacía tiempo.

Yohei emprendió el camino a la posada cabizbajo. Algo no iba nada bien en su interior, pero decidió dedicarse a descubrir el qué cuando terminara el torneo. Por lo pronto, su prioridad era apoyar a Hanamichi.

Luego de eso, lo que más le iba a sobrar para torturarse era, precisamente, tiempo.

.

.

Para esta nueva edición del Campeonato Nacional de verano, Fujii pidió a su tía Emi que la alojase a ella y a Matsui por segundo año consecutivo, pues su ubicación en Hiroshima era bastante céntrica y aledaña a los gimnasios en que se disputaban los encuentros. La buena mujer, que adoraba a su hermana Eri y a su dulce sobrina, no tuvo ningún reparo en recibirlas.

Las dos amigas arribaron con sus pesados bolsos al borde de la deshidratación por el intenso calor de la ciudad, y lo primero que hizo Emi fue preguntar por Haruko, puesto que su ausencia realmente se notaba.

—Ahora es parte del equipo de baloncesto como segunda mánager —explicó Fujii, y dado que su tía ignoraba lo ocurrido omitió que no se reducía a eso, sino que la relación entre ellas continuaba tirante.

Poco después de haber terminado con Yohei, Haruko se acercó para decirle que lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido. Intercambiaron únicamente frases de cortesía, pero no hubo allí nada que asemejara a la relación que tenían antes de lo sucedido con Sakuragi. Matsui creyó que todo estaba irremediablemente roto, y lo habría dado por hecho si Haruko no hubiese efectuado un intento más de comunicación con ellas.

Algunos días antes de viajar a Hiroshima, la menor de los Akagi hizo acopio a todo su ímpetu para reunirlas en el café cercano a la preparatoria Shohoku que solían visitar cuando recién iniciaban el primer año de clases.

_«—Chicas, yo… realmente necesito disculparme con ustedes. Lo siento mucho._

_Matsui y Fujii intercambiaron miradas. Ambas extrañaban a Haruko, no podían negarlo, pero tampoco era cuestión de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, la muchacha había actuado muy mal y fracturado irremediablemente la unión que compartían. Fujii asistió a la cafetería por compasión; Matsui, por curiosidad. Incluso cuando tenían motivos dispares, coincidían en que la echaban de menos. _

_—Te portaste pésimo, Haruko —como siempre, Matsui fue la primera en hablar—. No es solo lo que le hiciste a Sakuragi-kun… algo totalmente innecesario y de mal gusto si me permites decirlo. No, lo peor fue que nos dejaste fuera a nosotras, porque en cuanto mostramos desacuerdo con tu forma de actuar, preferiste apartarte. La amistad no funciona así, solo cuando hacemos lo que te gusta o te conviene, sino que es algo constante. Nos fallaste —concluyó dolida. _

_Haruko había desviado la mirada hacia el costado derecho, incapaz de sostener la censura que apresaba los orbes oscuros de Matsui. _

_—Nunca fue mi intención herirlas…_

_—Lo sabemos, Haruko —respondió Fujii a nombre de las dos—. Por eso vinimos hoy. _

_—Las echo mucho de menos… Perdón por mi comportamiento. Realmente lo siento —insistió, en tanto se acumulaban lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. _

_Matsui espiró pesadamente. _

_—Hemos estado juntas por varios años —murmuró frotándose los gruesos labios con los dedos—, creo que es solo cosa de tiempo. Como si nos conociéramos de nuevo. _

_—Me encantaría volver atrás y arreglar todo esto… _

_—Por desgracia no es posible, solo podemos seguir adelante con las cosas como están. _

_Fujii se sintió mal por Haruko, por eso le dijo: _

_—La amistad que teníamos no volverá, aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas nuevamente. Como dijo Matsui, es cosa de tiempo. —Su mirada se suavizó—. Haruko, no podemos fingir que el pasado ya no está, que todo lo ocurrido desapareció como por arte de magia, porque así no podríamos aprender de él… —su voz perdió firmeza por lo mucho que esas palabras resonaban en su corazón, como si también se las dijera a sí misma—. Esto… si corregimos nuestros fallos y demostramos ser mejores —prosiguió ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Matsui—, creo que podremos reencontrarnos en algún punto y ver qué pasa. No te odiamos, si eso te preocupaba. Pero tampoco podemos vendarnos los ojos ante tus fallos solo porque te queremos, así como no está bien que nos apartes cuando intentamos demostrarte que estás equivocada. _

_Haruko asintió un par de veces para luego retirarse con ademán compungido. El pecho de Fujii dolía porque siempre fue la más sensible de las tres al dolor ajeno. Matsui se mantuvo serena, en completo dominio de sí misma, si bien no podía negar que también echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando eran tres y no dos». _

La vida está llena de cambios. Las personas van y vienen, algunas se alejan, otras permanecen, y un pequeño número regresa luego de alguna situación compleja. Fujii, Matsui, Haruko, y tantos otros adolescentes todavía tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Las relaciones humanas sin duda son muy complejas, especialmente en la adolescencia, donde cada sentimiento pareciese intensificarse por mil.

En eso pensaba Fujii mientras se cepillaba lentamente el cabello frente al gran espejo de la habitación de invitados. Matsui, que se cambiaba de ropa en ese momento poniéndose un pijama, se fijó entonces en la extensión que había adoptado el cabello de su amiga. Como solía llevarlo detrás de las orejas, no tuvo oportunidad hasta ese instante de apreciar su nueva longitud.

—Qué largo está —opinó, acercándose a ella—. ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

Matsui solía arreglar el cabello de Fujii, y también el de Haruko cuando requerían únicamente arreglarse las puntas dañadas, era algo así como la estilista oficial del grupo.

Para su sorpresa, Fujii rechazó el ofrecimiento alzando una mano lentamente.

—Decidí que… me dejaré crecer el pelo de nuevo —murmuró palpando las puntas con las yemas de los dedos, sin dejar de verse al espejo—. Es tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado, ¿verdad, Matsui?

Aunque la costumbre japonesa dictaba que frente a un quiebre emocional (especialmente amoroso) el afectado debía cortarse el cabello, Matsui sabía que para Fujii el dejárselo crecer significaba superar una difícil etapa de su vida, en la que prefirió esconderse cambiando drásticamente su inocente apariencia de cabello largo y frente despejada por medio de coloridos cintillos, por una en que la nuca quedaba desprotegida y su rostro más a la vista que antes… y también más _escondido_. Esa era su muralla, pues reconocerla se hacía difícil. Eso era lo que Fujii buscaba, que ojalá no la viera nadie.

—No es tan simple como parece —continuó la muchacha en tono dulce, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las hebras castañas—… a decir verdad, le he dado vueltas a esta idea un montón de tiempo. ¿Sabes? Creo que me cuesta desprenderme de las cosas que me hacen daño porque me aferro demasiado a ellas. Si tan solo intento ir un paso a la vez, vivir el día a día… —esbozó una sonrisa ligera—. Quizás así consiga un resultado diferente. El método antiguo no funcionó, por eso voy a probar algo nuevo. Ayúdame, Matsui.

La aludida paladeó el orgullo en las paredes internas de su garganta. Era primera vez que veía a Fujii tan decidida, incluso pidiendo apoyo, algo que nunca antes se atrevió a hacer.

Los cambios tomaban tiempo, por supuesto. Pero ella había dado el primero de muchos pasos hacia delante; la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría ahora que el camino elegido era distinto al habitual le producía un poco de agobio, aunque nada que no se pudiera dominar.

Matsui le sonrió a su mejor amiga. Su reacción natural era ocultar el orgullo que sentía por ella, así que permitió a su poco habitual sonrisa tomar el mando de la comunicación.

—Te ves bien como sea —afirmó dándole un corto refregón por la coronilla—, y yo te apoyo, ya lo sabes. Si esto es lo que quieres… pues, adelante. No necesitas que yo te lo diga.

—Gracias, Matsui. —Sonrió también.

—¿Y qué planeas hacerte en el cabello?

Fujii se volvió a mirar con atención en el espejo. Le gustó lo que este reflejaba; se veía como una adolescente más o menos segura. Convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, a lo menos. _Esta_ imagen terminó de infundirle valor.

—Por ahora… —deliberó unos instantes acariciándose el mentón con la palma de su mano, luego la respuesta acudió a sus labios con tanta premura que terminó sonriendo—. Por ahora, creo que solo lo dejaré crecer.

.

.

El 4 de agosto del año 1991 fue el día en que Hanamichi se reencontró cara a cara con el baloncesto portando unas marcadas ojeras por la noche sin dormir.

Muy temprano se presentó ante el profesor Anzai, quien lo mandó a darse una ducha fría y, a su regreso, le encomendó practicar algunas jugadas para que Mitsui evaluara su estado físico antes del enfrentamiento con el equipo rival. El _as tripleador_ probó algunas fintas que Hanamichi pudo intuir en más de la mitad de las ocasiones, un buen indicador para su opinión. Lo que sí le causó algo de preocupación fue ver que se movía con poca flexibilidad. Lo atribuyó al miedo que debía sentir por lesionarse de nuevo.

—Tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza —le advirtió boteando la pelota contra el pavimento—, te va a distraer durante el partido y realmente no vale la pena.

—¿Cómo que no? —chilló Hanamichi intentando quitarle la esfera anaranjada, sin lograrlo.

—Tú no sales de la cama pensando que te va a caer un ladrillo en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Pues esto es lo mismo: deja de obsesionarte con el pasado, con lo que podría ocurrir, y enfócate solo en el presente. —De pronto, su sonrisa se volvió burlona—. Pobre del ladrillo que intente partirte ese jodido cráneo de granito que tienes…

—¡Cállate, Mit-chi! ¡El genio Sakuragi no tiene miedo de nada!

Pero las palabras de Mitsui calaron hondo en él, por mucho que intentó resistirse. Sí, tenía razón, su doctor y también Anzai le aconsejaron lo mismo: dejar de pensar que seguía lesionado o que un movimiento terminaría por hacerle trizas la espalda, pues todas las pruebas médicas confirmaban que se había recuperado al completo. Claro que debía ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos, pues si volvía a tirarse a lo loco para rescatar un balón sí que podía lesionarse de nuevo. Evidentemente, jugadas arriesgadas aumentaban las probabilidades de exigir su cuerpo más allá del límite con resultados desastrosos. Todo eso Hanamichi ya lo tenía más que asimilado. Sin embargo, dejar de oír esa molesta vocecilla diciéndole «no hagas eso, te vas a quebrar, perderás todo, no volverás a jugar, te quedarás parapléjico» no era nada sencillo.

Mitsui, que estuvo todo ese rato observándolo pensar, se cruzó de brazos soltando el balón, que dio botes sin rumbo hasta alejarse varios metros de los altos jóvenes.

—Si no tienes miedo, eres más estúpido de lo que pareces —gruñó malhumorado.

—¿Qué rayos quieres entonces?

—¡Que superes el miedo, que no te centres en él! Entiendo muy bien lo que estás pasando ahora, yo estuve ahí y la jodí en grande. —Señaló su rostro frustrado, sus ojos inyectados de rabia y frustración a partes iguales—. Te estoy diciendo todo esto para que no sigas el mismo camino que yo, ¡mira cómo terminé! Perdí dos malditos años de mi vida como basquetbolista que jamás volverán porque no fui capaz de superar el miedo, ni de pedir ayuda. Y tú… —la curva de su boca se transformó en una mueca sarcástica—, tú eres muy atarantado. Si no fuera por el profesor Anzai, que no dejó de vigilarte incluso pidiéndome a mí que estuviera cerca, te habrías escapado del hospital, no habrías terminado la jodida rehabilitación y ahí sí que te hubieras quebrado la maldita espalda. Probablemente en medio de un partido —apuntilló enfadado.

Hanamichi apretaba los puños, ansioso de interrumpir el discurso y darle un cabezazo o cualquier cosa que le cerrara la boca, pero se limitó a tragar saliva porque tenía razón, por mucho que le repateara admitirlo.

La cantidad de veces que deseó dejar la rehabilitación y tan solo volver a jugar era infinita. Anzai, Mitsui, Yohei, los muchachos, incluso Nanami, todos aportaron un pequeño granito de paciencia en su habitual carácter atropellado para permitirle soportar las tediosas sesiones de ejercicios repetitivos, muchos de ellos dolorosos incluso. ¿Cuántas veces se vio tendido boca abajo en una camilla soportando masajes que no eran nada relajantes? ¿Cuántas veces le aplicaron calor para acelerar su recuperación, provocándole escozor e incluso una que otra llaga, molesta por la ubicación inaccesible para él, más que por la profundidad de la herida? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que flexionarse en ángulos lacerantes para acostumbrar a su espalda nuevamente al movimiento?

—Volviste luego de dos años sin completar tu rehabilitación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hanamichi en voz queda.

—Así es. Y si no hubiera sido un adolescente idiota y prepotente, me habría recuperado en seis meses o menos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el borde de la cancha para dejarse caer sentados, uno al lado del otro.

—Sakuragi, presta atención a tu cuerpo y no pases por alto ninguna señal. Tenemos una hora pedida con el doctor que te atendió el año pasado luego del partido de hoy para que te evalúe, pero antes de eso, cuando entres a jugar, inevitablemente vas a pensar en el peligro de lesionarte de nuevo y _eso_ es lo que debes mantener a raya —matizó golpeando el suelo con la punta de un dedo—. Por eso te digo que no pienses más que en el presente.

Hanamichi alzó la mirada, fijándola en algún punto del cielo celeste que cubría sus cabezas.

—Casi, casi sonaste como un buen entrenador, discípulo del viejo obeso —bromeó con su habitual sorna.

Mitsui respondió dándole una fuerte palmada entre las escápulas.

—¡Más respeto con el profesor, estúpido! ¡Ahora ponte a practicar tiros debajo de la canasta!

Así transcurrió la mañana —con Hanamichi quitándose el óxido bajo el mando de Mitsui— y llegó la hora de disputar el bendito primer partido contra la preparatoria Daiei.

El muchacho fue ovacionado apenas su cabeza roja asomó en el gimnasio, porque muchos de los espectadores también habían disfrutado del torneo el año anterior. Nadie que hubiese visto jugar a Shohoku contra Sannoh podía mostrarse indiferente ante ese carismático número diez, representante de Kanagawa.

Hanamichi estaba muy nervioso, pero estuvo a punto de sufrir una crisis en toda la regla cuando sus zapatillas pisaron la duela. Le sudaban las manos, incluso era capaz de percibir cómo se acumulaba humedad en su frente y el cuero cabelludo. Tragó saliva de forma convulsa, el corazón marchando a mil por hora, y así se mantuvo, algo robótico, incluso cuando el árbitro dio la orden de arrancar la contienda.

Fue él quien disputó el salto inicial con Akagi en la mente, pidiéndole en silencio que lo guiara para suplir su posición y altura, mas cuando en pleno partido el balón llegó de pronto a sus manos por un pase de Ryota… sí, ahí fue el momento en que _lo supo_.

Supo que era lo más natural sostenerlo en medio de un enfrentamiento al eludir los rivales que pretendían arrebatárselo. También supo que el movimiento de sus piernas era automático para escapar de ellos con agilidad, y la flexión de sus rodillas para coger impulso en un salto se sintió natural, también. Así como el movimiento que adoptaron sus brazos al lanzar el balón para verlo deslizarse suavemente por la malla de la canasta, atravesándola con limpieza. Todo eso era lo más natural para él, ¿por qué había temido tanto a este momento?

Sus compañeros elevaron los puños en señal de victoria, pues el punto marcado por Sakuragi inauguraba el marcador poniéndolos en inmediata ventaja. Nadie se esperaba que anotara tan pronto, pero tanto él como el encargado de marcarlo estaban igualmente sorprendidos con el inexistente duelo que se gestó entre ellos; en un _pispás_ el pelirrojo arrancó de una forma que nadie habría esperado. ¿En verdad estuvo lidiando con una lesión por casi doce meses? Parecía medir mucho mejor sus energías que antes. ¿Cómo se regresaba de una larga ausencia jugando mejor? ¿Era posible?

Hanamichi no celebró con sus compañeros por la sencilla razón que estaba en una especie de _shock_. Sí, ansiaba tanto jugar de nuevo que no dejó de soñar con ese momento desde que le dieron el alta. Sí, todo lo que hizo fue casi por reflejo, sin prepararlo su cuerpo se movió de la forma adecuada para anotar (¿sería cosa del entrenamiento con Mitsui?), ¿por qué entonces estaba asustado? ¿Qué le hacía temblar? ¿Era solo emoción?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la canasta, casi hipnotizado por ella. De pronto, comenzó a respirar agitadamente y supo que había aguantado la respiración, aunque no por cuánto rato.

Esta sensación de felicidad era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba, ocupando cada rincón, calentando de sus pies hacia su cabeza. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas; ni siquiera intentó secárselas. Las dejó correr libres al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Esto era lo que más amaba, el baloncesto era así de importante para su vida: lo era todo. Por eso estaba tan nervioso, por eso se sentía como si fuese a explotar en ese preciso instante.

Sus rivales desaparecieron, el público, sus compañeros de equipo, incluso sus amigos. Solo quedaron él, la pelota y la canasta. La adrenalina de jugar podía rescatarlo desde el mismísimo infierno para arrastrarlo hacia la luz más intensa, cegándolo, dejándolo inmovilizado tal cual estaba en ese momento.

A la distancia, Yohei y los demás muchachos se mantuvieron silenciosos mientras observaban a su líder en ese trance emocional.

«Maldita sea», pensó Yohei apretando la mandíbula, «vas a hacerme llorar como sigas así… jodido bastardo». Él no se permitía expresar así sus sentimientos, con tanta libertad como Hanamichi. Le escocían los ojos, pero era demasiado orgulloso. ¿De qué valía todo ese orgullo? ¿Era feliz así?

Nanami, que por petición de Ayako llevaba puesto un traje de conejo con grandes orejas puntiagudas, sí que lloró desde la tribuna metiendo un montón de bulla.

Fujii y Matsui, al otro extremo del gimnasio, también se emocionaron por ver así a Hanamichi, especialmente la primera, que presenció casi de primera mano cuánto se esforzó aquel impulsivo muchacho en volver a jugar.

Y entonces, como por arte de magia, los presentes que conocían a Sakuragi explotaron en aplausos, muy pronto secundados por todo el gimnasio. En Daiei no se explicaban por qué tanta euforia, ¿era solo por el regreso de un jugador que fue sorpresa el año pasado?

Hanamichi despertó de su trance en ese momento. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero a él le parecieron horas, lo suficiente como para palmearse duramente el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí está el más talentoso de todos, el Genio Sakuragi! —gritó forzando al máximo sus pulmones.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Rukawa, pasando por su lado veloz como el viento de abril.

La reacción que prosiguió a esa pregunta fue la misma de siempre: insultos, patadas flojas… tan normal que Mitsui sonrió desde la banca. Así era la dinámica entre ellos, y _funcionaba_ por así decirlo. Dirigió la mirada al profesor Anzai, que con su postura tranquila de siempre en la sonrisa mansa de su rostro ovalado transmitía toda la seguridad que necesitaba el equipo.

Sí, claro que eran fuertes. Claro que sí.

.

.

Debido al año que estuvo sin jugar, la resistencia de Hanamichi se vio muy disminuida y por ello no fue capaz de terminar el partido. Al verle absolutamente drenado, Anzai tomó la decisión de cambiarlo cuando quedaban diez minutos para finalizar la contienda. Sobra decir que Sakuragi se cubrió la cara con una toalla para que nadie viera lo profundamente herido que se encontraba por haber salido de la duela. Quería regresar, pero el temblor involuntario de sus piernas más la sensación de ahogo en su pecho le impidieron comportarse testarudo como siempre. Mitsui le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que alcanzó a captar por el borde de la toalla; sí, sí, él sabía lo que era sentirse de esa manera. Cómo olvidarlo.

Lo único que le dio un poquito de tranquilidad fue ver que Shohoku derrotó a Daiei sin grandes dificultades. Eran un buen equipo, pero ellos estaban mejor acoplados. Rukawa brilló como el sol de la prefectura que representaba anotando más de la mitad de los puntos. Miyagi, en su papel de capitán, dirigió a sus compañeros con astucia. Shiozaki había mejorado un montón y sus habilidades, aunque no fuesen decisivas como las de Rukawa, ayudaban a estabilizar el equipo. Kakuta también creció mucho bajo la dirección del profesor junto a Mitsui. Eso sin contar a los nuevos integrantes, que intervinieron una que otra vez para dejar descansar a los mayores. Y Sakuragi era punto aparte, pues finalmente dejó sus prejuicios infundados para complementarse con su eterno rival, Rukawa. Ambos volvieron locos a la defensa de Daiei, sorprendiéndolos con cada punto combinado, porque no se esperaban que jugasen juntos, menos cuando tampoco lograban comprender cómo eran capaces de entenderse si cada vez que se dirigían la palabra era para insultarse.

Atrás quedaban los tiempos en que las individualidades primaban por sobre el bien mayor. Shohoku estaba en un excelente pie para avanzar en el campeonato, los entrenadores de las otras prefecturas lo supieron al inicio del juego, por lo que decidieron tomarse a ese humilde equipo con mucha más seriedad, especialmente a Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien para sus experimentados juicios era el más peligroso de todos porque no había forma de predecir lo que haría a continuación.

Hanamichi tenía una intuición muy desarrollada. De alguna manera estaba consciente del interés que generaba su carácter tan particular, por eso, no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de lucirse. Pasaba fácilmente por excéntrico, algo que no le importaba en absoluto.

Esa tarde, luego de recibir el visto bueno del médico en cuanto al estado de su espalda, Sakuragi cogió un balón y se fue a practicar en solitario a la cancha que se encontraba a algunas calles de distancia de la posada. No sabía si era efecto de haber competido horas antes o no, pero su cuerpo se sentía no solo terriblemente adolorido, también más flexible. Como si hubiese recuperado movilidad que no estaba consciente de haber perdido. Creía que los entrenamientos con Anzai, Mitsui y los demás miembros del equipo lo habían puesto bastante a punto, pero realmente nada se comparaba a jugar con un rival.

Así estaba, ensayando tiros desde todos los ángulos posibles, cuando el boteo de un segundo balón lo distrajo de su juego imaginario. Se dio la vuelta en dirección al sonido con disgusto… y dio un traspié de pura sorpresa.

—¡Sendoh! —exclamó dejando caer la pelota.

.

.

**Lamento no disponer ya de tiempo como para subir un capítulo a la semana, pero no se preocupen, que esta historia continuará su desarrollo tal como estaba planeado desde un inicio. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Les dejo un abrazote y muchos besos, ánimo y fuerzas con el virus que está atacando el planeta en este momento.****  
****Recuerda: si tienes la posibilidad de hacer cuarentena, hazlo por ti, por tus padres, por tu familia, por ti mismo. Si lamentablemente no puedes, toma todos los resguardos para evitar un contagio, dentro de lo posible.**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing **_**Fuhei**_** (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	41. Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**Revisando capítulos antiguos (no podía acordarme del nombre que le puse al papá de Hanamichi... otra vez xD tengo que anotarlo en alguna parte, jajaja) me di cuenta que, hace poco más de un año, este fic llegó por primera vez al #1 en Wattpad en la etiqueta Slam Dunk. Desde entonces se ha mantenido siempre entre los primeros lugares de dicha etiqueta, también en canonxoc, baloncesto, primer beso, entre otras, y por eso decidí que no estaba de más agradecerles nuevamente sus comentarios, votos, lecturas, y toda la buena onda que siempre han tenido con esta humilde (XD) escritora. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Les cuento que estoy reemplazando a una compañera de trabajo que se fue con prenatal. Como mi empleador está en el rubro del agua caliente y la calefacción, actualmente estamos en plena temporada alta, así que he vuelto a mis semanas zombis pero multiplicadas por mil XD ya que cumplo con sus funciones y las que me corresponden a mí. No tengo vida personal, mátenme. En fin, hasta agosto estaré hecha una piltrafa. Ténganme en sus oraciones XD**

**El capítulo de hoy me gustó mucho. Creo que incluir a Sendoh fue una buena idea; es necesario distender un poco los ánimos, puesto que la parte pesada del fic la llevan Yohei y Fujii (ellos son «el drama» JAJAJAJA), mientras que Hanamichi y Nanami están en una línea más liviana de la trama. No todo puede ser tensión, ¿verdad? Amamos el drama, y combinando se aprecia más xD jajajaja. **

**¡Ah! Mi queridísima Saturnine Evenflow actualizó su maravilloso fic «Ride», ¡corran a leerlo! No se arrepentirán ;) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**Porque no puedo dejar de mirarte.**

Akira Sendoh era, por lejos, el base más destacado de Kanagawa, y en el último año incluso tomó relevancia en Japón completo gracias a su destacada participación en un partido amistoso contra la prefectura de Saitama, quienes asistieron representados por Dokkyo, una preparatoria de alto nivel similar a Kainan. Dicho equipo vio sus estrategias permanentemente interrumpidas por las habilidades de Sendoh, que no perdió oportunidad de lucirse con su juego sereno y cooperativo. Los representantes de las universidades que lo analizaban no estaban allí por mera casualidad, venían siguiéndolo desde segundo año gracias al entrenador de Ryonan, Moiichi Taoka, que se preocupaba como un padre de que su muchacho estrella asegurara su futuro en una buena universidad que luego lo enviase a jugar en Estados Unidos, el objetivo de cualquier basquetbolista que quisiera desarrollarse en las ligas profesionales.

En los ojos de alguien que no le conociera, Sendoh podía parecer bastante desinteresado con respecto a su futuro. Hablando únicamente en términos de baloncesto, asemejaba a un hijo del _carpe diem_, pero esa apreciación no podía estar más lejos de la realidad: el muchacho sí que se encontraba atento a todos sus pasos, solo procuraba dirigirlos hacia las mejores probabilidades de obtener un buen desafío. Buscaba ser el mejor, sabía que era buenísimo, pero no se dormía nunca en los laureles. Cuando pescaba —afición heredada de su padre, por la cual se había ganado diversos apodos relacionados a la vejez— su mente creaba una especie de burbuja en donde efectuaba «entrenamientos mentales», pues no dejaba de imaginar jugadas, enfrentamientos, posibilidades de éxito y fracaso, intentando cubrir todos los ángulos posibles para obtener siempre el triunfo. También estaba consciente que no podría ganar todos los partidos. Había jugadores de altísimo nivel en todo Japón, mas su determinación de vencer era tan fuerte que podía soportar la presión de la derrota únicamente enfocado en aprender de sus errores y seguir avanzando.

En ese punto de su vida se encontraba Akira Sendoh en el minuto que decidió asomarse al entrenamiento privado de Sakuragi: tercer año de preparatoria, dieciocho años prontos a ser cumplidos. Un metro con noventa y tres de estatura, setenta y ocho kilos de peso. Cabello de peinado ingrávido gracias al fino rocío de laca matutina. Mirada amable, distante, serena en su análisis silencioso. Extraña capacidad para reírse de las situaciones más inverosímiles, especialmente cuando se sentía desafiado por alguien.

Y si ese _alguien_ era Hanamichi Sakuragi, pues se divertía mucho más de lo habitual. Así había sido desde el primer encuentro; desde el primer intercambio de palabras entre ellos.

—Hola, Sakuragi —saludó alzando una mano al tiempo que comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El pelirrojo venía observándolo desde que escuchó cómo hacía rebotar un balón en la entrada a la pequeña cancha. Planeaba responder con un comentario chulesco, pero se detuvo a último segundo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso tenía sesenta años?

—¿Cómo me…? ¡Cómo crees tú, _Puercoespín_! —espetó agachándose para recoger su propio balón con disgusto.

Sendoh nunca había escuchado ese mote antes. Apretó los labios para retener la risa, sin lograrlo, así que escupió un montón de saliva cuando prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas mientras su interlocutor lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—Tú no cambias —acezó sobándose el estómago de pura risa—, yo te lo preguntaba _de verdad_. Vi tu juego contra Daiei. —Recuperó la serenidad al tiempo que se posicionaba justo al frente del número diez de Shohoku. La diferencia de estaturas era casi inexistente, a pesar de que su peinado alzado le daba cierta ventaja inmerecida.

Hanamichi ardió en fuego por el comentario. Machacó las muelas de un solo movimiento tan fuerte, que resultó audible sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Si viniste a burlarte de mí por no haber terminado el partido…

—No me estoy burlando —le corrigió de inmediato.

Hanamichi le clavó la mirada. Pues no, su rostro parecía bastante honesto, al menos ahora que no estaban compitiendo entre ellos. Asintió una vez, podía permitirse ser sincero con sus rivales algunas veces, siempre y cuando no se volviera costumbre.

—Me siento bien —murmuró enfocando la vista en la canasta—. Creí que estaría perdido, que se me habría olvidado cómo jugar… fue raro sentir mi cuerpo tan _natural_ después de todos esos meses fuera. Bueno, y… ¿y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? —se interrumpió a sí mismo, furioso por explayarse más allá de unas cuantas palabras.

Sendoh sonrió de medio lado, desconcertándolo por el gesto. Arrojó su balón para que corriera fuera del perímetro que compartía con Hanamichi, e hizo amague de quitarle el que este sostenía entre sus manos. Sakuragi reaccionó automáticamente apartándolo con un movimiento veloz.

—Creo que has vuelto de tu lesión mejor de lo que esperábamos —apreció Sendoh, su rostro se veía extrañamente feliz—. ¿Quién te está entrenando?

—Mit-chi —respondió al punto—. Quiero decir… Hisashi Mitsui —agregó, recordando que Sendoh no debía conocer el apodo que le había puesto al _as tripleador_.

—Conque eso era… —Reflexionó un momento, con la vista fija en las ondas de cabello rojo—. Se nota. Juegas bastante mejor, Sakuragi.

—Siempre he jugado más que bien —masculló con su arrogancia habitual, esa que iba a acompañarlo hasta el fin de sus días—, no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto. ¿Viniste porque estás preocupado de que te derrote frente a todo Hiroshima?

Sendoh dio un paso hacia la izquierda. Hanamichi acomodó inmediatamente su posición, sin abandonar la guardia. Estaba muy atento, lo que sorprendió un poco a Akira.

—Veo que te lo has tomado _realmente_ en serio. ¡Muy bien! —Hanamichi lo miró estupefacto—. Has cambiado mucho desde ese partido de práctica, claro que… siendo sincero, todavía te falta mucho para superarme —explicó sin ninguna inflexión especial en la voz, como si estuviera leyendo una noticia insulsa del periódico local.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —chilló, furioso otra vez. Sus estados de ánimo variaban cual veleta al viento—. Soy un genio, no necesito que…

—Lo eres —interrumpió el muchacho de cabello en punta, luciendo una sonrisa sincera que desarmó el carácter conflictivo de Hanamichi—. A diferencia del capitán Uozumi, o de Akagi, que debieron labrar su camino entrenando hasta morir, tú ya tienes un montón avanzado. Esa es tu ventaja, pero si crees que solo con eso lograrás ser el mejor y vencernos a todos, estás muy equivocado.

Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Primero lo halagaba y luego se burlaba de él… Sus mejillas explotaron de rubor por el cumplido, una sensación que siempre le incomodaba cuando provenía de alguien honesto.

—Ya sé eso —espetó con la boca pequeña—, no necesito que me lo digas. Jodido _Puercoespín_…

Sendoh se echó a reír con todas sus ganas por la frase de Hanamichi. Siempre le pasaba eso con él, era muy gracioso, y ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello.

Hanamichi le miró de hito en hito. ¿Le desagradaba aquel muchacho? Sinceramente, no más de lo que le desagradaba cualquier rival. Pero ese era él como jugador, mientras que él _como persona_ tenía un efecto distinto. Le… animaba, por decirlo de alguna manera; le impulsaba a seguir superándose, a ser mejor. Y se enfureció de pensarlo… Qué vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ver un poco más cuánto has mejorado, Sakuragi? —le preguntó Sendoh tras una pausa—. Puede que no lleguemos a toparnos en el campeonato. Sería una verdadera lástima…

A Hanamichi no le faltaba mucho impulso para coger un desafío.

—¡Ya te habías tardado, cerdo hipócrita!

Pero sus palabras no eran un insulto serio, lo sabían, y por ello muy pronto empezaron a fintarse con ahínco. La sonrisa de Hanamichi era sincera, se sentía muy emocionado de medir habilidades con Akira Sendoh fuera del campeonato, y también dentro, para qué negarlo.

—Intenta detenerme —dijo el mayor cuando logró hacerse con la pelota.

—¡Intenta anotar! —replicó Sakuragi, ajustando su postura a una defensiva que le había enseñado Akagi. En ese instante, se transformó en una verdadera muralla.

Parecían dos felinos efectuando una especie de baile. Hanamichi era un tigre, Sendoh una pantera. El primero echando chispas por los ojos y el cuerpo; el segundo silencioso, elegante. Sus movimientos eran precisos. Cuando llegó su oportunidad de tirar a la canasta, Hanamichi consiguió bloquearlo para sorpresa de ambos, solo que Sendoh tenía mucha más experiencia y, por ello, cambió el balón de mano en el aire y lanzó con la zurda. Anotó, por supuesto. Y Hanamichi volvió a expulsar oleadas de fuego.

Pero se encontraba en éxtasis. Jugar contra Akira Sendoh era algo que siempre anhelaba, y en su último enfrentamiento el año anterior quedó con gusto a poco. Muy en el fondo, reconocía que el tipo era uno de los mejores, o de plano, simplemente el mejor jugador de baloncesto de preparatoria. Medirse contra él le hacía crecer, más que con Maki, Kiyota o Hanagata. Era diferente, y la razón no podía importarle menos.

Mientras ambos se encontraban en un extraño momento de desafíos visuales, captaron un extraño movimiento que provenía desde la reja metálica que separaba la cancha de la calle. ¿Qué era eso? Sakuragi aguzó la vista. Era una niña… ¿vestida de conejo?

Cuando llegó a su rostro, casi le dio un ataque al eliminar sus dudas de quién era la _personita_ que los observaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?

—¡Nanami-san! —gritó llevándose las manos hacia la espalda para que Sendoh no le quitara la pelota a traición, aunque sabía que no actuaba de esa forma.

—¡Hagan como si no estuviera aquí! —exclamó ella de vuelta, restándole importancia con un movimiento displicente de su pequeña mano. Había apoyado el cuerpo en la reja de metal, sus dedos enganchados a las finas hebras para no perder el equilibrio mientras daba saltitos en su posición.

—¿Cómo voy a fingir que no te veo si tienes _esas_ orejas en la cabeza?

Nanami respondió carcajeándose hasta quedar sin aliento, y lo que ninguno esperaba fue que el propio Sendoh se uniera al festín de la niña vestida de conejo, acompañando sus risas con las propias de voz gastada.

—¡Sa-ku-ra-gi, uno, dos! —cantó ella, agitando los brazos como si se tratara de una _Cheerleader_—. ¡Sa-ku-ra-gi, uno, dos! ¡Sakuragi, a ganar! —finalizó la porra dando un saltito hacia atrás, las manos extendidas al cielo.

Así fue como Hanamichi supo que los gritos destemplados que oyó todo el tiempo que estuvo jugando contra Daiei provenían de ella. Era… ¿desagradable? No, esa no era la definición que buscaba. Más bien, debía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de porras provenientes de una chica, aunque esa chica fuese Nanami.

—Por favor, no me animes así… —susurró, sonrojado otra vez.

Sendoh no se aprovechó que estaba distraído. Esperó pacientemente a que el pelirrojo volviera a concentrarse en la práctica, tras lo cual hizo un amague de ataque, retrocedió cuando Sakuragi se puso correctamente en guardia, la mirada ardiente como el tigre, y finalmente concretó su finta al engañarle haciéndole creer que le quitaría el balón por la derecha, cuando su objetivo era la izquierda.

—¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó el muchachito, más por costumbre que otra cosa.

A diferencia de antes ya no perdía el tiempo quejándose por las habilidades de los demás, gracias al entrenamiento de Mitsui y de Anzai era capaz de responder a esa presión reaccionando con propiedad. El cambio que se operaba en sus ojos era detectable incluso a lo lejos, donde Nanami dejó de gritar por un momento para observarlo con más atención.

Le gustaba verlo jugar. Le gustaba verlo moverse por toda la duela como un felino peligroso al que no puedes despistar por mucho que corras. Esa actitud producía en ella una descarga de adrenalina que no se asemejaba a sus tiempos como mánager del equipo de fútbol, sino que era mucho mayor.

—¡Vamos, Hanamichi-kun! ¡No dejes que te gane! —exclamó pegándose de nuevo a la reja.

El pelirrojo se veía completamente en éxtasis. Era imposible pasar por alto la inmensa alegría que exudaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, tanto que resultaba contagiosa. Nanami se vio a sí misma echando más y más porras, casi como si aquel fuese un partido real y no una especie de práctica.

El enfrentamiento entre Sakuragi y Sendoh duró poco más de diez minutos. Fue ceñido, al menos en términos de defensa. Hanamichi no era capaz de anotar con Sendoh marcándolo, pero para defender mostraba que sus capacidades innatas continuaban creciendo como la espuma.

Ambos se observaron por unos instantes, jadeando, recuperando el aliento, luego procedieron a estrujar los extremos de sus respectivas camisetas empapadas en sudor de verano y baloncesto.

—¡Señorita coneja! —exclamó Sendoh de pronto; Hanamichi se quedó a cuadros—. ¿Nos traería dos _Pocari Sweat_ de la máquina que está media calle hacia el norte, por favor?

—¡A la orden! —respondió Nanami cuadrándose con un gracioso saludo militar. Acto seguido, partió corriendo en la dirección indicada.

Cuando la niña se perdió en el horizonte, Sendoh se volvió hacia su acompañante.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sakuragi. Realmente has mejorado de manera impresionante, nadie podría negarlo. —Su tono llevaba un leve dejo sarcástico que no alcanzaba a enmascarar que hablaba en serio.

—¡Bah! —Lo mejor era fingir que no le importaba su opinión.

Sendoh esbozó una nueva sonrisa, aunque la mantuvo a media asta.

—Dime una cosa: ¿te has encontrado con Hiroshi Morishige este año?

La mención de ese nombre provocó una descarga eléctrica en Hanamichi. _Odiaba_ a Morishige desde que, acompañado de Maki y Kiyota tiempo atrás, lo enfrentó en un pasillo y este ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su presencia. Es decir, él era el grandioso Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿quién podría pasarlo por alto? ¡Nadie! Pero ese tipo osó ignorarlo. ¡Merecía las penas del infierno!

—¡No me hables de ese bastardo! —escupió con violencia, aferrándose al balón entre sus manos como si fuese el único punto seguro en el perímetro.

—Meihou es mucho más fuerte que en el torneo de invierno recién pasado. Ten cuidado, Sakuragi.

—¡Ja! Ya vas a ver cómo lo hago trizas. Ese tipo no es nada comparado conmigo.

—Debes ir en serio con él desde el principio —insistió, serio.

Hanamichi le miró con una expresión que pocas veces utilizaba. Parecía un adulto en aquel instante.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Bien… porque los demás equipos también son muy peligrosos. No puedes confiarte en ningún momento.

Nanami llegó corriendo con las bebidas encargadas por Sendoh. Sus largas orejas de conejo rompieron la aparente tensión que estaba expandiéndose en aquel metro cuadrado; cuando se acercó a los dos jóvenes, les entregó sus bebestibles sintiéndose como una enana entre tales gigantes.

—Muchas gracias —apreció el mayor, depositando el dinero de ambos refrescos en la palma de Nanami para sorpresa de ambos—. No olvides lo que te dije. Estaré observando el desempeño de Shohoku, Sakuragi. Adiós, _señorita coneja_ —se despidió sonriendo. Sus largas piernas lo dirigieron hacia la salida de la cancha, aunque parecía desplazarse en cámara lenta.

Hanamichi y Nanami se quedaron de pie, uno al lado del otro, observando cómo Sendoh abandonaba el lugar. Eso había estado… ¿raro? Bueno, considerando que el siete de Ryonan era bastante peculiar, no debería extrañarle su visita ni sus comentarios.

—Oye, qué guapo es ese chico, ¡preséntamelo! —exigió Nanami con los ojos clavados en la dirección que había tomado Sendoh para retirarse.

Hanamichi reaccionó como si le hubieran arrojado aceite hirviendo.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —gritó agitando ambos brazos como hélices—. ¡No quiero que _fraternices_ con el enemigo!

—Eres tonto, ¡al único que siempre voy a apoyar eres tú! —Cruzó ambos brazos por encima del pecho, con las mejillas asemejando un globo inflado con helio. Se veía irritantemente adorable, había que reconocerlo.

Sakuragi estaba luchando con un violento tic en la ceja derecha. Ya le costaba un buen resto imaginarse a Nanami animando a Shohoku en esas pintas, puesto que estuvo tan concentrado durante el partido que no llegó a verla. Pero eso era una cosa, en cambio, visualizarla compartiendo con Sendoh o cualquiera de sus rivales era algo muy distinto. Lo ponía francamente enfermo.

—Si solo me apoyas a mí, ¿para qué quieres que te presente al _Puercoespín_? —insistió, todavía de mal humor.

—Porque es guapo —explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—, aunque no tanto como Mit-chi… —añadió con una mano bajo la barbilla.

Hanamichi se mordió la lengua para no volver a discutir. Dio unos cuantos tragos al bebestible que Sendoh le había invitado, luego caminó hacia el costado de la cancha para dejarse caer en un pequeño desnivel rodeado de fresco pasto. Allí lo siguió Nanami, que tomó asiento a su lado.

—Yo también tengo sed —se quejó la niña poniendo morritos… otra vez.

El pelirrojo le ofreció la botella sin decir palabra. No quería delatarse en que estaba comenzando a avergonzarse.

Luego, ambos se perdieron por un rato observando cómo el día daba paso lentamente a la noche. El sol ya empezaba a esconderse de a poco, con lo que la tarde adquirió tonalidades anaranjadas y lilas que se entremezclaban en el imponente cielo de Hiroshima.

—El primer día de clases —murmuró Nanami, luego de tragar buena parte del contenido de la botella y devolverla a su dueño— dijiste que cuando te viera jugar por primera vez, iba a tragarme todas mis palabras.

Ella se refería a sus dudas con respecto a las habilidades de su amigo, que le parecía un fanfarrón cuando todavía estaba lesionado y no podía jugar.

—Pero si has estado presente en los entrenamientos. ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! Creí que no te habías sado cuenta de lo bueno que soy —se quejó.

—Te equivocas, hoy sí que te vi por _primera_ vez, es muy distinto a presenciar un entrenamiento. —Su tono se hizo cada vez más ligero y entusiasta—. ¿De verdad llevas tan poco tiempo en el baloncesto? Porque pareces un profesional. ¡Era como un partido de la _NBA_!

Hanamichi desvió la mirada por enésima vez ese día.

—Soy un jodido genio —explicó, aunque menos convencido de lo que solía decirlo el resto del tiempo.

Nanami sonrió a todo el ancho que daba su boca.

—¡Sí, sí! —Su cabeza se movió de manera afirmativa varias veces—. ¡Eres genial, Hanamichi-kun!

Ahora sí, Sakuragi empezó a reírse con toda la saña del universo. ¿Por qué no actuar como siempre? ¡Era el número diez de Shohoku, el «hermano menor de King Kong»! Nadie podía superarlo. Ya era hora de que todos lo admitieran; ese día fueron Sendoh y Nanami, mañana, el mundo entero.

—El basquetbol es todo para mí —confesó con una emoción latente en sus ojos y su expresión emocionada. Nanami le prestó más atención—. No sé por qué diablos perdí tanto el tiempo antes de encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo hallé… aquello para lo que nací. Y nací para jugar basquetbol, Nanami-san.

El viento de la tarde agitó suavemente sus cabellos carmesíes. La muchacha guardó silencio, impresionada de lo maduro que se veía y recordando que no era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por su rostro extrañamente serio.

—Hanamichi-kun… —susurró hipnotizada.

—Pasé varios años intentando suplir… _algo_, ya fuera peleando con algún estúpido o tratando de encontrar novia. Nada me llenaba, pero eso se acabó cuando Haruko-san me preguntó si me gustaba el baloncesto. Ella me trajo hasta aquí. Creo que siempre estaré agradecido con ella por darme el empujón, incluso cuando en un inicio solo quería conquistarla. —De pronto, sacudió la cabeza resoplando como si no se lo creyera—. Yohei se va a reír un montón cuando le cuente esto: no necesito una novia, solo necesito jugar al básquet. Esto es lo que más amo en la vida, Nanami-san. —Soltó unas risas al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el pasto con los brazos detrás de la nuca—. ¡Maldita sea, qué bien se siente decirlo en voz alta! ¡El basquetbol es todo! —Y volvió a reír sin control.

Nanami lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba muy feliz por él, ¿para qué negarlo?

Sí, muy feliz. Pero… una pequeña parte de su corazón se inquietó al escucharle decir que no necesitaba una novia.

¿Qué significaba _eso_?

.

.

Las palabras de Sendoh resultaron proféticas de cierta forma, aunque Hanamichi no lo supo sino hasta que la participación de Shohoku en el Campeonato Nacional de verano terminó abruptamente en cuartos de final. Los demás equipos eran muy, muy buenos. Realmente clasificaba la elite de cada prefectura, por lo que los juegos subían cada vez más la dificultad y nada quedaba al azar.

Ryota Miyagi, en su estricta labor como capitán, mantuvo la cabeza alta todo el tiempo desde que el partido terminó hasta que debieron saludar a la preparatoria ganadora —Wakkanai, de la prefectura de Hokkaido—. No obstante, cuando pudo dirigirse a los camerinos fue el momento en que dejó que toda la tensión le abandonara y lloró como un bebé de pura frustración. Se había esforzado un montón, apoyó a sus compañeros con maestría, pero el otro equipo fue mejor, ante eso no había remedio ni queja que valiera.

Rukawa era caso aparte. Él no llevaba bien expresar sus emociones de manera explícita, por lo que, a diferencia de Miyagi, su método de control mental se basaba en más basquetbol. Llegó a una cancha cercana y allí jugó en solitario hasta que el cansancio que ya llevaba encima por el partido, más la práctica, lo drenaron por completo y terminó durmiendo como un difunto al medio del pavimento.

Aunque Mitsui ya no jugaba para Shohoku, el ser ayudante de Anzai no mermaba sus sentimientos con respecto a la derrota de su equipo. Estaba furioso, tanto que pateó todo lo que se le atravesó camino al hostal donde estaban hospedándose y se negó a salir de su habitación cuando lo llamaron para ir a cenar. La oscuridad le sentaba bien y facilitaba la fluidez de sus reflexiones; qué había pasado, por qué nuevamente habían sido eliminados del campeonato, eran tan solo algunas de las preguntas que inundaban su mente y espíritu. Era muy difícil enfocarse en cómo mejorar el juego del equipo y no dejarse llevar por la ira, mas su compromiso con el profesor y los integrantes de Shohoku tenía más peso que sus ganas de reventar algo, así que optó por calmarse un poco fumando en el balcón de la habitación.

Caso aparte era Hanamichi Sakuragi. Aceptar que perdió, que no fue capaz de resistir el partido completo otra vez, que fue derrotado antes de enfrentarse a Morishige o Sendoh, antes de ganarles, antes de obtener el trofeo del Campeonato Nacional de verano… asimilar todo eso era mucho más fácil de decir que de lograr.

El desengaño era como un ácido carcomiendo todo su interior. La decepción. La impotencia. Esas y otras emociones dañinas circulaban por sus venas, ida y vuelta, hasta que su carácter tenaz se impuso ante el fracaso. El haber perdido no significaba que nunca pudiese ganar. No estaba un paso más lejos de su objetivo, sino un paso más cerca de él. Cada juego lo acercaba a cumplir su meta de ser el mejor de todos, debía concentrarse en eso y nada más.

—Soy un genio en este reino de zopencos —murmuró para sí mismo, con el mentón apoyado en un puño—. El mejor ala-pívot de todo Japón… ¿cómo lo consigo si ni siquiera puedo terminar un partido completo?

Estaba mirando las estrellas a través de su ventana como distracción. Había perdido la noción del tiempo; podía ser medianoche o las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Qué más daba ya? La hora no tenía ninguna importancia.

Tragó en seco y le ardió la garganta. Se levantó para ir a la máquina expendedora de bebestibles más cercana, le habían quedado algunos yenes de la última vez que hizo a Mitsui prestarle dinero. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Caminaba ciego de furia, pero no tan ciego como para ignorar la presencia del profesor Anzai en el sillón de tres cuerpos, frente al televisor que exhibía un video del partido que había disputado Shohoku esa misma mañana. ¿Qué hacía levantado a esa hora? Seguro que eso no le hacía bien al corazón.

—Oye, gor… —Y cortó la frase de golpe.

Porque la energía que desprendía Anzai era incluso más oscura que el color del cielo en aquellas horas. Hanamichi pensaba que se tomaba los resultados muy a la ligera, o tal vez, se guardaba todo lo que realmente sentía dentro de su enorme estómago y por eso siempre parecía en completa calma. Ahora la realidad le daba un guantazo en toda la cara, pues las manos crispadas en sus rodillas, el ligero temblor que desprendían sus hombros, incluso el rastro de sudor que corría por el costado de su frente le hacían ver como alguien que estaba a punto de darle una patada al reproductor de video. Aparentaba una calma que él ya identificaba como inexistente. Y daba bastante miedo, había que reconocerlo.

—¿Eres tú, Sakuragi-kun? —preguntó el entrenador con voz lenta y grave.

—S-sí. —La tensión continuaba en aumento.

—Siéntate aquí —señaló el espacio vacío a su lado.

El muchacho le hizo caso. Al principio iba a rechistar, pero apretó los labios cuando se dio cuenta que Anzai no iba a aceptar ninguna negativa. Su aura continuaba densa, casi palpable. El corazón se le encogió un poco más, y continuó así con cada minuto que pasaba analizando el video, con cada jugada que mostraba el viejo televisor. Verse allí, ligeramente deformado por la mala calidad de la grabación no hizo sino aumentar su disgusto. Sus movimientos parecían algo torpes hacia la parte final, poco antes de que Anzai lo sacara del juego porque su resistencia ya no daba para más, notarlo por medio de una grabación no hizo sino aumentar la hiel en su boca. Miró al profesor, pero este continuaba horriblemente silencioso, algo que terminó de espolear su ya creciente frustración.

—¡Maldita sea, viejo! —estalló de pronto, golpeando el suelo con un pie—. ¡Dime algo de una buena vez! Estás molesto conmigo por mi asqueroso rendimiento, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

Su tono era irritante de lo tranquilo que sonaba. Y le molestó aún más.

—¡No mientas! Estás furioso, lo percibo. Me han contado tantas historias de ti cuando eras el «Demonio de los cabellos blancos» que no me creo esta fachada por ningún motivo. ¿Por qué no me gritas? ¡No pude detener el avance de Wakkanai! Mierda, mira esa basura —señaló a la pantalla; era él, algo torpe por el cansancio, tanto que erró el pase a Rukawa—. ¡¿Por qué no te enfadas conmigo?! ¡Grítame, haz algo!

La mirada de Anzai terminó por dulcificarse completamente en ese mismo instante. Toda la energía oscura que desprendía le abandonó de golpe. De verse peligroso pasó a ser casi un anciano bonachón, de esos que trabajaban como Papá Noel en navidad. Alargó una mano y la puso en la espalda de su pupilo para evitar que siguiera gritando; alguien podría oírlos, aunque estuvieran lejos de las habitaciones.

—Sakuragi-kun, hay algo que quiero contarte, y creo que estás lo suficientemente maduro como para oírlo —habló con suavidad. Hanamichi se estremeció—. Sé que es tarde, pero me gustaría hablarte de Yazawa… ¿tienes tiempo?

.

.

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing **_**Fuhei**_** (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**


	42. No existe nadie más

**N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!**

**De a poquito nos vamos acercando a la recta final de esta dulce historia. Como siempre, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado. ¡Me hacen muy feliz! ^_^  
****Un saludo a todos mis queridos lectores que están al pie del cañón con cada actualización, incluso los del tipo fantasma. ¡Os quiero, nenes!  
Y, por supuesto, una dedicación especial a mi querida Saturnine, junto con una porra estilo Nanami para darle mucho ánimo. ¡Te quiero! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue. ¡Gracias por dibujar y escribir una historia tan hermosa!**

.

.

**No existe nadie más...**

Las madrugadas en Hiroshima durante el mes de agosto eran realmente oscuras, y las estrellas se convertían en protagonistas al ganarle la mano a las luces artificiales de la ciudad en número y belleza. Sakuragi y el profesor Anzai, sin embargo, se encontraban completamente ajenos a esa belleza. Al interior de la posada, sentados uno junto al otro, el ambiente iba cambiando de manera sutil entre ellos, llevándolos a un punto de intimidad que solo podía darse cuando se alineaban circunstancias muy particulares.

Hanamichi observaba a su mentor de hito en hito. Él dijo que le iba a contar algo sobre un tal «Yazawa», nombre que jamás había escuchado. Pero, ¿qué relación podría tener esa persona con su fracaso en el Campeonato Nacional?

En ese momento, Anzai levantó la vista hacia él. Portaba su sonrisa de siempre, aunque su barbilla se veía algo tensa.

—Hace once años aprendí que no puedes exigir a todos de la misma manera en que te exigirías a ti mismo, Sakuragi-kun —expresó con voz queda.

El aludido abrió la boca, pero nada emergió de ella, así que la cerró de nuevo.

—Era entrenador igual que ahora, pero en la universidad —continuó dejando escapar un ligero suspiro—. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo en ello, pues cuando terminó mi carrera como jugador, lo primero que hice fue intentar formar a otros jugadores y descubrir diamantes en bruto. Así encontré a Yazawa, tenía un potencial infinito… igual que tú —matizó sonriendo.

—Pues claro. —Qué bien se sentía ser reconocido.

—Pero Yazawa también se parecía a Rukawa-kun.

—Tenías que joder la historia…

Anzai rio, esta vez con todas sus ganas. Probablemente, Sakuragi jamás dejaría de ser así de ocurrente y espontáneo. Mientras se quitaba los anteojos para dejarlos a un lado y proceder a secarse los ojos, humedecidos por la risa y los recuerdos, deseó con toda su alma que nunca pasara por una situación que cambiara su carácter.

—Yazawa medía dos metros —prosiguió cuando pudo dejar de reír, colocándose las gafas de nuevo—, tenía tu energía explosiva y el buen ojo de Rukawa-kun, si bien todavía se encontraba en pleno desarrollo. Estaba destinado al éxito; si lo piensas por un momento, pudo ser el jugador perfecto.

—Uhm. —No pensaba admitirlo jamás.

—Mientras fui seleccionado japonés…

—En la prehistoria.

—… tuve un entrenador que sacó lo mejor de mí —hizo caso omiso a su interrupción—. Pero cuando me tocó estar en su lugar, no supe cómo repetir sus métodos. Creí que debía exigir a los demás de la misma forma en que solía exigirme a mí mismo como jugador… Después, fui buscando un estilo propio en base a ensayo y error. Con Yazawa, creía haber encontrado una fórmula efectiva de extraer todo su potencial. Solo mucho tiempo después comprendí que estaba machacándolo con la presión en vez de ayudarlo…

Anzai se introdujo de lleno en la parte más densa de la historia. Le contó a Hanamichi que Yazawa, ya jugando en una universidad de Estados Unidos, realmente no llegó a encajar bien en el equipo como pudo comprobar en un video que llegó a sus manos, en el cual se registró un partido de práctica con otra universidad. No estaba siendo bien guiado, los demás jugadores tampoco parecían hacerle ningún caso, y se veía realmente perdido incluso habiendo transcurrido más de doce meses desde su llegada a la nación del basquetbol. Anzai le explicó al pelirrojo que buscó contactarlo, ayudarle, pagarle el pasaje de vuelta a Japón para que pudiera por fin encontrar el camino bajo sus cuidados… todo fue en vano. Transcurrieron cinco años sin noticias, hasta que la fatalidad tocó su puerta.

—Estaba leyendo el periódico antes de desayunar cuando lo vi. Era la noticia de un accidente automovilístico protagonizado por un muchacho japonés en Estados Unidos… —Se guardó para sí mismo el exceso de velocidad y una posible influencia de drogas, aquello eran palabras mayores para un chico tan puro como Sakuragi—. Creo que se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando leí el nombre de Yazawa en el impreso…

Hanamichi tragó saliva. Veía cuán afectado se encontraba el profesor contando la historia. Habrían transcurrido… ¿seis años? Más o menos, desde que aquello ocurrió, y sin duda seguía siendo algo que continuaba marcando su vida, personal y profesional.

—¿Fue por ese tipo que dejaste de ser el «Demonio de los cabellos blancos»? —preguntó en un tono extrañamente amable para él.

Anzai decidió responder esa pregunta prosiguiendo con la historia.

—La madre de Yazawa me entregó una carta que nunca llegó a enviarme. Ahí pude darme cuenta de todos los errores que cometí como entrenador; si no hubiera empujado a Yazawa de esa forma, si me hubiera tomado el tiempo para formarlo con calma hasta liberar todo su potencial y, recién ahí, enviarlo a jugar en Estados Unidos… me apresuré demasiado. Tengo gran parte de culpa en lo que ocurrió con él.

—El que muriera no fue cosa tuya, gordo —rebatió cruzándose de brazos—. Era un adulto.

—Puede que ese hecho en particular no, pero ¿qué hay de toda la presión? ¿De mi imprudencia por lanzarlo a las fauces del león sin haberlo entrenado en utilizar todas sus herramientas? Su estabilidad mental era mi responsabilidad. No, está bien —detuvo una nueva protesta del muchacho poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Tuve que aprender de ese doloroso fracaso para llegar hasta aquí y redimirme gracias a ustedes.

Sakuragi se mantuvo en un silencio respetuoso, mordisqueándose los labios mientras le daba vueltas a la historia de Anzai. No le gustaba que se sintiera responsable de todo eso, además, las cosas no tenían por qué salir así de nuevo, a diferencia de Yazawa, él sí era capaz de sobrellevar la presión sin romperse gracias a él, Mitsui, y sus amigos. Aquello fue pura mala suerte, al menos en su opinión.

—Yo… —vaciló un segundo, luego reanudó la idea—, yo no soy como Yazawa. Tampoco como el apestoso de Rukawa, ni como nadie que hayas conocido antes. Vas a llegar más lejos conmigo que con ningún otro alumno que hayas entrenado en tu vida —afirmó señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, en un gesto lleno de altanería—. No voy a decepcionarte, creo que eso ya lo he demostrado. Solo tengo un fin: el éxito.

—Para llegar al éxito, habrá que fracasar algunas veces y no será una decepción —señaló Anzai, hablando un poco de sí mismo en esas palabras, acompañándolas de unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda—. ¿Podrás lidiar con eso sin perder la fe, Sakuragi-kun?

El aludido enderezó la postura. Su rostro mantuvo una inflexión rebosante de confianza cuando decidió responder a las palabras de Anzai de una forma que terminó por entregarle tranquilidad… una que no era consciente de necesitar.

—Si me enseñas a aprender de todo eso —explicó sonriendo—, pues ya no serán fracasos.

.

.

El Campeonato Nacional de verano de 1991 fue ganado por la preparatoria Ryonan, representante de Kanagawa, y Akira Sendoh se llevó el premio al mejor jugador. Extrañamente, Hanamichi no sintió aquello como un escupitajo en el ojo. Sendoh le caía bien, un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba. Lo que no le gustaba para nada era haber perdido la oportunidad de ganar el torneo, pero decidió enfocar la mitad de su energía en intentarlo otra vez para las clasificatorias al Campeonato Nacional de invierno; la otra mitad estaba fija en derrotar a Morishige, quien llegó con su equipo a semifinales, y perdieron principalmente porque el muchacho fue expulsado por cometer cinco faltas. A él no pareció importarle en absoluto.

El que no se tomó nada bien la victoria de Ryonan fue Rukawa. La sintió casi como una ofensa personal, una afrenta que debía ser lavada lo más pronto posible; y así como Hanamichi tenía su némesis encarnado en Morishige, él parecía haberlo encontrado en el sonriente Sendoh. Los dos muchachos —uno de cabello azabache y el otro de color fuego— taladraban con la mirada la premiación que se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio donde se disputó la final, prometiendo casi en un contrato firmado con sangre que la próxima vez serían ellos quienes estarían allí, recibiendo el trofeo.

De pronto, Rukawa y Sakuragi cruzaron miradas. Sabían que compartían el mismo objetivo, lo que no impidió que sostuvieran una corta guerra de miradas que acuchillaban el ambiente como si se tratara de _kunais**[1]**_.

Mitsui puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de dónde provenía la electricidad que percibió en el aire.

Cuando los miembros de Shohoku volvieron a Kanagawa, estaban todavía en vacaciones de verano, por lo cual no se reunieron nuevamente hasta que las clases se reanudaron. En el primer entrenamiento, pasó lo que sabían que estaba por ocurrir, pero para lo que ninguno se encontraba preparado: Ryota Miyagi se despedía como capitán y jugador del equipo, al igual que Ayako como mánager. Hubo murmullos generalizados de decepción; ambos eran muy queridos entre sus pares, y sobraba decir que iban a echarlos mucho de menos.

Miyagi creía que Rukawa eran el más apto para ser su sucesor, pero a este le importaba un cuerno ese puesto, solo quería jugar y ganar. Entonces, dirigió su atención hacia Hanamichi, pero Mitsui le dijo inmediatamente que ni siquiera lo pensara.

—A este estúpido todavía le falta mucho para ser capitán. Si le das el puesto ahora, se irá a la mierda todo el trabajo que hemos hecho con él —masculló.

—¡Mit-chi, estúpido! —Por supuesto que no le había gustado un pelo ese comentario. Él quería ser capitán, lo anhelaba… aunque no tanto como ser el mejor.

El puesto recayó entonces en Toki Kuwata, quien resultó ser un jugador silencioso, meticuloso, y prudente, a quien todos respetaban. Sakuragi también, en su propio estilo, claro está.

Ayako, por su lado, dejó todo en manos de Haruko. Esta prometió con lágrimas en los ojos que daría lo mejor de sí para suplir su estupenda labor como mánager.

—Te dejaré mi abanico para que les des duro cuando se pongan vagos —expresó la mujer entre risas.

Haruko se ruborizó, y su rostro estuvo a punto de derretirse cuando Ayako la abrazó y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla.

Así comenzó, otra vez, una nueva etapa en el equipo de Shohoku.

.

.

El septiembre japonés era una época de tonalidades terrosas muy agradables a la vista. La temperatura comenzaba su lento declive, dejando a un lado progresivamente el calor agobiante del verano para preparar a los habitantes de Atsugi con los vientos frescos del otoño… y sus tifones, algo para lo que todos estaban más que peritos por la cantidad de ellos que azotaban la ciudad durante aquella época.

La preparatoria Shohoku permitía que sus alumnos organizaran festivales escolares tres veces al año; septiembre era uno de esos meses, por tanto, los salones se vestían de fiesta organizando negocios sencillos con los cuales ganar dinero para viajes de estudios, y también, aprendiendo cómo desenvolverse con miras a la próxima vida adulta.

A Hisashi Mitsui nunca le gustó participar en actividades que no estuvieran relacionada con baloncesto. Se sentía avergonzado si le obligaban a hacer _cosplay_ de algún personaje popular para ganar más asistentes, y cuando se vio libre de esas obligaciones fue el muchacho más feliz de la galaxia. Ahora que ya no era un estudiante de la preparatoria sino un trabajador más por su función como ayudante del profesor Anzai, podía entrar y salir del establecimiento según su necesidad. Justamente por ese motivo, Nanami le pidió que la acompañara a comprar los materiales que faltaban para la cafetería que su salón iba a montar.

Mitsui caminaba llevando una pesada bolsa en la mano con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, mientras Nanami cargaba su mochila en la espalda con el resto de las cosas. El muchacho alzó una ceja cuando la escuchó cantar, ¿qué melodía era esa?

«Una canción de guardería», pensó con desagrado al identificarla; era la típica tonada que le enseñan a los niños pequeños para aprender palabras difíciles de pronunciar. El que Nanami la cantara con tantas ganas le resultaba casi vergonzoso, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que era peor todavía, puesto que la chica iba dando saltos por el camino, jugando a no pisar las rayas del suelo.

—¿En verdad tienes quince años? —preguntó con una mueca que mezclaba irritación con algo de mofa.

—¡Cumplí dieciséis hace poco! ¿Ya se te olvidó? —retrucó brincando como un conejito.

El 21 de agosto de 1991, Nanami celebró su cumpleaños junto al Ejército de Sakuragi completo, también Ayako, compañeros de su salón, y Mitsui, por supuesto, que quiso olvidar el magno evento desde que puso un pie dentro de esa casa, que no era de la festejada sino de un tío, pues su hogar era demasiado pequeño para albergar tanta gente.

Recordó con horror la decoración y el aroma: todo demasiado rosado, demasiado mullido, y demasiado dulce. _Asqueroso_ en conclusión para alguien de su carácter.

—¡Lo olvidaste, Mit-chi! —exclamó Nanami señalándolo con su dedo acusador. Él se limitó a bufar por lo bajo a modo de respuesta.

La niña se sintió ofendida por esa actitud. Mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, decidió cruzarse por su camino solo para molestarlo como venganza por su descuido… y lo logró, pues el hombre estuvo a punto de tropezarse debido al zigzag que debió efectuar con sus largas piernas para no caerse.

—¡Fíjate en lo que haces! —le reclamó deteniéndose de golpe.

Segunda venganza: Nanami giró el rostro hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce, que Mitsui apretó la mandíbula y volvió a mascullar en voz baja.

«Chicle, arcoíris, algodón de azúcar rosado, unicornios, paletas gigantes de caramelo. _Puaj_».

—Eres una enana muy molesta —le reclamó finalmente.

—Y tú un viejo gruñón desmemoriado, pero te quiero mucho. —Y se devolvió para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Mitsui refunfuñó con más ganas que antes, viéndose repentinamente apresado por esos cortos brazos que apenas conseguían rodearle la cintura por completo. Chasqueó la lengua, girando la cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Cómo que «viejo»? Cierra el pico, Nanami.

Ella volvió a reírse, ya se había acostumbrado a su carácter cascarrabias. Si bien se le acercó en un inicio por lo guapo que le parecía durante aquella memorable fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Fujii el año anterior, fueron forjando un curioso lazo que ninguno esperaba con el transcurso de los meses y a fuerza de juntarse después de clases para comer en algunas ocasiones por insistencia de Nanami, ya que Mitsui —al principio— no movía un dedo para verla, pese a que tampoco se negaba. Primero, asistía con cara de pocos amigos y protestaba por todo, luego soportándola con cuestionable paciencia, y por último aceptando a regañadientes que era como la hermana molesta y revoltosa que nunca pidió tener, pero ahí estaba, adherida cual lamprea, y no se iba a ir así que más le valía acostumbrarse; un pequeño y bonito parásito de ojos grandes combinados con el encanto de una cara infantil y la sonrisa dulce de una muñeca tejida con lana por la abuela.

A regañadientes y con la vista fija en cualquier parte menos allí, Mitsui alzó la mano que tenía libre para posarla en la cabeza azabache de Nanami y darle unas palmaditas amistosas. No se sentía cómodo con las demostraciones de afecto, pero la niña no le dejaba mucha alternativa… claro que, si alguien llegaba a verlo en esa actitud, negaría la escena hasta la muerte. Siempre podía pretextar «enajenación mental transitoria» y asunto resuelto.

Nanami aprovechó ese momento para frotar la cara en la camiseta del muchacho porque le molestaba un poco el flequillo de la frente, por completo ajena a sus reflexiones que, sin embargo, eran muy similares a las que ella elucubraba en ese instante.

Tenía una hermana mayor en la universidad y uno menor en primer año de secundaria. Ellos y sus padres eran muy unidos, pero con Mitsui le daba la fuerte impresión que así se sentía tener un hermano mayor cascarrabias y quejica, preocupado por ella, aunque lo escondiera constantemente bajo una máscara de ladridos cual perro rabioso. Yohei, en cambio, era el hermano que se pasaba la vida gastándole bromas pesadas y riéndose en su cara cada vez que caía en alguna. Sin embargo, su amigo favorito era sin duda Hanamichi, pese a que a él no lo veía como un hermano a diferencia de los otros dos…

¿Cuántas clases de amor existen? ¿Está mal experimentar el sentimiento que une a las familias cuando se trata de amigos? A veces, Nanami se descubría a sí misma inmersa en ese tipo de pensamientos, oscilando entre la curiosidad y el desconcierto cuando notaba el volumen que adquiría su interior si se trataba de ellos, o de las amistades que había forjado en su salón de primer año.

—Deja tus musarañas y vámonos —gruñó el alto muchacho, trayéndola de vuelta a lo mundano que era regresar a la preparatoria con las cosas que compraron.

Nanami iba a soltarlo en ese momento, pero de pronto sintió claramente una mirada clavada en la nuca, por lo que decidió girar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás… encontrándose con alguien que congeló por completo su movimiento. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, primero impactados, luego temblorosos.

Era imposible. Imposible que fuese una casualidad, a lo menos. En cambio, si la había ido a buscar… perfectamente podía enterarse de dónde estudiaba y hacerle una emboscada.

Nanami tragó en seco. Temió por mucho tiempo que esto ocurriera, se relajó al ver que los meses pasaban y todo estaba tranquilo, pero ahora, su pesadilla empezó a cobrar vida propia.

Porque Katsumi Hayashi, su antigua mejor amiga, la chica que le rompió el corazón al quedarse con el joven futbolista al que ella amaba, estaba mirándola con una fuerte intención proyectada en sus orbes oscuras.

No estaban en las afueras de Shohoku, pero sí a algunas calles de distancia, era evidente que Katsumi iba de camino hacia allá y se los topó.

—Nanami-chan —pronunció de forma persuasiva, lo que se tradujo en un disparo directo a sus entrañas—… necesito hablar contigo.

—No quiero —respondió la aludida de forma automática. Su voz emergió quebrada, si bien potente, algo que dejó a ambas muchachas sorprendidas.

Mitsui redobló la arruga en su ceño. En sus visitas a la secundaria Tomei había visto muchas veces a Katsumi junto a Nanami. Parecían inseparables, y se sorprendió al descubrir que la última decidió retirar su postulación a la preparatoria Seinan, matriculándose finalmente en Shohoku. Al principio no le preguntó la razón, mas pronto se rindió y decidió averiguarlo.

«Katsu-chan tiene otras metas», fue la única explicación que recibió al respecto. No siguió insistiendo porque pensó que algo malo debía de haber ocurrido entre ellas, y si era así, mejor no saberlo. Los conflictos ajenos debían ser resueltos por los implicados directos, él ahí no tenía nada que hacer. Pero ahora el panorama estaba cambiando su forma de pensar al fijarse bien en el rostro de Katsumi. Parecía… ¿dolida? Qué extraño. A Nanami no podía verla, pero sí que sentía claramente cómo le clavaba las uñas en la piel de la cintura. Le temblaban las manos, también. Una reacción tan visceral no podía deberse a una simple desavenencia.

—Por favor —insistió la muchacha.

Era agraciada, algo más alta que Nanami, con un cabello castaño chocolate que caía en bonitas ondas alrededor de su rostro, liso como la porcelana. También era un poco rellenita, pero le sentaba muy bien a la insinuación de una cintura deseable que estaba muy pronta a aparecer.

Nanami volvió a negarse. No se despegaba de Mitsui, y él tampoco hizo ademán de apartarla. Parecían compenetrados, en la misma sintonía mental, pese a que no habían hablado del asunto con anterioridad.

Katsumi agachó la mirada y avanzó un paso hacia su antigua mejor amiga.

—Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, Nanami-chan. Me siento muy mal contigo… Llamé a tu casa tantas veces, intenté verte, pero nunca podía encontrarte. Imagino que le pediste a tus hermanos que no te conectaran las llamadas…

La niña ni siquiera se molestó en confirmar sus sospechas.

—No sabía cómo encontrarte, no me dijiste a qué preparatoria te habías ido —continuó Katsumi en tono herido, algo que a Nanami le estaba retorciendo las entrañas, pero de rabia, no de pena—. Al final, supe por una prima que te matriculaste en Shohoku. Le encargué que averiguara tus horarios…

—¡Pareces una acosadora! —exclamó Nanami en voz baja.

—¡Quería verte, de verdad! Para disculparme por lo ocurrido con Hideki-kun…

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Llamar al chico que ella amó cerca de tres años por su nombre de pila fue demasiado para su alma resquebrajada. Soltó a Mitsui y se acercó a Katsumi con inflexión amenazadora.

—Llévate tus excusas a otro lado, Katsu-chan —aquel apodo cariñoso, expresado meramente por costumbre, emergió bañado en amarga decepción—. Si estabas enamorada de Nakajima-kun debiste decírmelo desde un principio, ¡y, sobre todo, no debiste empezar a salir con él mientras me alentabas a declararme! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Mitsui clavó la mirada en Katsumi. Estaba furioso, tanto que dejó la bolsa en el suelo para tener las manos libres, incluso sabiendo que no iba a golpear a nadie. ¿Así que eso era lo que había ocurrido entre ellas? No le extrañaba que Nanami nunca estuviera dispuesta a explicarlo.

—Tenía miedo de decirte que también me gustaba y lo oculté, hice muy mal —volvió a insistir Katsumi, todavía mirando al suelo—. Traté de olvidarme de él, realmente lo intenté, y cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Hideki-kun… me miraba, o me saludaba… —Secó su rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Tú, Nanami-chan, siempre fuiste muy abierta en cuanto a tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser como tú, pero no puedo…

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Me costó mucho armarme de valor para venir a disculparme contigo. No pretendo que me entiendas, solo que me perdones, nunca quise hacerte daño, lo juro… hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para ahorrarte dolor, y terminé haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Perdóname, por favor. Te extraño mucho.

Nanami la observó como nunca lo había hecho, dejando completamente a un lado el cariño que todavía guardaba por ella. Era imposible dejar de querer a una chica que había sido como una hermana tanto en primaria como en la secundaria. Incluso si ella la hubiera traicionado de esa forma, su interior seguía adolorido, y eso solo podía significar que continuaba queriéndola, a diferencia de Nakajima, a quien ya había olvidado y solo guardaba un agradable recuerdo de sus años como mánager del equipo de fútbol. Katsumi, en cambio, fue parte de su vida de una manera muy diferente. ¿Cuántas veces se quedaron en casa de la otra, contándose confidencias hasta altas horas de la noche antes de dormir? ¿Cuántas veces designaron «escondites secretos» para trazar estrategias de conquista? Por más que se estrujaba el cerebro, no recordaba a Katsumi observando a Nakajima con interés. Había disimulado muy bien, o ella era demasiado ciega por culpa de la confianza ciega que le tenía. O una mezcla de ambos.

Nakajima había sido su primer amor. Katsumi, una hermana. No podía olvidarla con la misma velocidad que consiguió olvidarle a él, especialmente, porque el muchacho nunca la correspondió. Por otro lado, la niña de largos cabellos chocolate fue su paño de lágrimas, alguien por quien se habría lanzado de cabeza a las líneas del tren sin dudarlo.

Claro que no podía olvidarla como a Nakajima. Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo…

—Te perdono, Katsu-chan —dijo con voz glacial. La chica alzó la mirada; nunca había visto a Nanami tan fría—. Te perdono por haberme roto el corazón.

Katsumi esbozó una leve sonrisa, con la esperanza inundando todo su ademán.

—Nanami-chan…

—Pero no quiero verte nunca más. —La otra muchacha dio un fuerte respingo—. Que te perdone no significa que volvamos a ser amigas, eso no ocurrirá. Sé feliz con Nakajima-kun… y procura no hacerle a él tanto daño como a mí.

La otra chica cogió uno de sus mechones de cabello y comenzó a girarlo con dedos trémulos. Nanami conocía muy bien ese gesto nervioso.

—Sé que te va a tomar mucho tiempo perdonarme _de verdad_, estoy dispuesta a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, solo quiero que intentes ponerte un poco en mi lugar…

—¿Te has puesto tú en el mío? —replicó, temblorosa—. ¡Qué egoísta eres, ahora puedo verlo! Lo único que te importa es estar en paz contigo misma. Pues ya lo tienes; te _perdoné_. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Tú y yo…

—Cuando elegiste mentirme en vez de explicarme lo que sentías, estoy segura que sabías muy bien cómo iba a terminar esto.

—Por favor…

Mitsui estaba decidido a no intervenir, pero ver a Nanami al borde de un colapso nervioso lo obligó a actuar en su favor. Sin que la niña se diera cuenta, fue hasta ella y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

—Mi _novia_ ya te dijo lo que querías escuchar, ¿por qué no te largas y dejas de joderle la existencia? —espetó de muy mal modo.

Nanami le miró de hito en hito, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Pero él le cogió la mandíbula disimuladamente para impedirle que fuese a desarmar el embuste.

—¿Cómo, saliendo? —preguntó Katsumi, casi sin aliento. Les miró de arriba hacia abajo, sin ocultar el impacto que había tenido la noticia para ella.

Katsumi creía conocer bien a Nanami y sus gustos en hombres, además, a Mitsui ya lo ubicaba bien, se habían topado en muchas ocasiones. No se sorprendió de verla abrazándolo porque sabía que era una chica efusiva, pero de ahí a estar saliendo… no le cuadraba. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su interior, sin poder evitarlo, procedió a juzgar la unión según su propio criterio. No… ellos no _pegaban_ como pareja.

La pequeña se envaró de inmediato. Nunca había visto a su examiga utilizar ese tipo de mirada con ella, casi despectiva, como si no fuese digna…

—Ustedes… ¿están saliendo? —volvió a decir.

—¿Qué eres, especialista en recalcar lo obvio? —retrucó Mitsui, sarcástico—. ¿O acaso te da envidia que Nanami tenga un novio como yo? Porque si venías a restregarle tu _seudotriunfo_ mientras finges estar arrepentida, ya puedes devolverte por donde viniste. Qué miserable hay que ser para sentirte orgullosa por haber pescado a un chico que podría desecharte en cualquier momento… —se mofó con toda la saña del mundo. El gesto de desdén de su barbilla parecía aplastar la presencia de Katsumi, que se encogió visiblemente en su posición.

La pequeña Nanami decidió alinearse con la mentira de Mitsui. Si él consideraba que esas eran las intenciones ocultas de Katsumi, le creía, máxime con la posibilidad de librarse de seguir escuchándola hablar. Además, con lo vergonzoso que era el muchacho, seguro que le estaba costando un montón hacer el papel de novio, aunque fuera un simple invento para salir del paso.

—Mitsui-san, nunca he pensado eso —probó suerte utilizando un tono suave con él.

—A mí no me engañas, puedo ver a través de tus mentiras. Lo único que quieres es ir corriendo donde ese Nakajima a decirle que fuiste perdonada. —Ella dio un respingo que no alcanzó a disimular, cosa que llamó su atención—. No me digas que el chico no sabe… —aventuró sonriendo torcido. No necesitó confirmación, todo el ademán de Katsumi le dio la razón—. ¿Qué mentira le contaste para ocultar tu cagada? No me digas que fingiste no saber que Nanami iba detrás de él… —Tenía muchas ganas de escupir al suelo. La saliva le sabía amarga y era solo por la presencia de esa joven—. Vete a la mierda y no vuelvas. Me das asco.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con acidez quemante, fueron más que suficiente para que Katsumi diese media vuelta y saliera corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos. Se notaba que le había dolido mucho todo lo que Mitsui espetó, algo que hizo pensar a Nanami que estaba en lo cierto con sus conclusiones. A esas alturas, ¿podía sentirse aún peor? ¿Era posible herirla todavía más?

El joven dejó de rodearle los hombros para colocarse frente a ella, observándola con atención, pero Nanami no deseaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Quería terminar con el tema de una vez y para siempre, ya había sufrido demasiado.

—Vamos, las chicas deben estar esperándome, ¿cuánto nos habremos retrasado? —Forzó algunas risas que se oyeron estranguladas. Él se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Vas a participar _así_ en el festival?

«Así… ¿cómo?», se preguntó mirándolo con aspecto confundido. Mitsui suspiró entornando los ojos, luego pasó rápidamente el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la niña y se lo mostró. Estaba empapado. Ella entreabrió los labios.

—¿E-estoy…? —musitó.

—Sí.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta? Lloraba a mares, tenía lágrimas cayendo sin control por toda la extensión de su rostro, deformado por una profunda tristeza como nunca antes le había visto. Y no solo eso, también detectó frustración por la forma en que apretaba la boca y sus cejas parecían juntarse al medio de su frente.

«A la mierda», pensó Mitsui en tanto cogía a Nanami para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Ella se quedó paralizada, pues nunca antes había iniciado ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos.

—Es mejor que te desahogues ahora sin que nadie te vea. Pero hazlo rápido, no tenemos todo el día —murmuró, brusco.

No obstante, una de sus manos acariciaba con dedos ásperos el nacimiento de su cabello en la parte baja de su nuca. Nanami sintió que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso de un momento a otro.

—Olvídate de esa estúpida, tú vales mil veces más que ella. La va a pagar en cualquier minuto. Nadie se escapa del karma, _enana_. —La última palabra sonó cargada de cariño.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para rendirse. Volvió a rodearle la cintura con sus pequeños brazos y descargó sobre él todo el peso de su dolor. Fue una catarsis completa, de principio a fin, y sus lágrimas fueron limpiando la humillación.

Mientras lloraba dramáticamente sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su amigo, Nanami se prometió que aquella sería la última vez que Katsumi iba a joderle la vida; nunca más. Ella no podría ejercer de nuevo ese poder sobre su corazón, porque tenía muy buenos amigos como para pasarse más tiempo lamentándose por haber perdido a alguien que realmente no la apreciaba.

.

.

La semana del festival cultural llegó a su fin, y con ello, la normalidad volvió a establecerse entre las aulas de Shohoku. Habiendo transcurrido alrededor de una semana desde aquel desafortunado encuentro, Nanami se encontraba muy ligera y a gusto consigo misma. La visita de Katsumi la perturbó mucho en un inicio, mas luego, analizándola con la perspectiva que aporta el tomar distancia de algún hecho, se dio cuenta que había conseguido una especie de cierre gracias a esa horrible conversación.

«No hay mal que por bien no venga, supongo», caviló en medio de algunos suspiros de toque despistado, al tiempo que observaba fijo su cuaderno de álgebra. No entendía nada de lo que había escrito, aunque eso no tuviera relación con sus pensamientos sino únicamente con su incapacidad de aplicar operaciones matemáticas con éxito. Iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a Yohei otra vez, ya que sus amigos en el salón eran igual de incompetentes que ella cuando se trataba de números.

Cogió su cuaderno y lo dejó junto a la bolsita de género donde tenía su _obento_, así no lo olvidaría cuando fuera hora de almorzar. En ese instante, algunas chicas se le acercaron. Parecían avergonzadas.

—Nanami-chan —dijo una de ellas—, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?

—Claro. —Pestañeó un par de veces. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, y esas niñas no eran la excepción.

—¿Es verdad que… tú y el entrenador Mitsui están… _juntos_?

—¡¿Quééé?! —chilló a todo pulmón, pasando a llevar sin querer el cuaderno y el _obento_ por su gesticulación frenética. Ambos cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, si bien nadie les prestó la más mínima atención.

—Te dije que no era cierto… —susurró una de las chicas al oído de otra.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que estás en boca de todos, Nanami-chan? Las chicas de otros salones se mueren de envidia porque has pescado a ese chico —explicó una de anteojos redondos.

—¡No es un pez como para que hablen así de él! —Sí, estaba molesta, pero decidió dejar a un lado esa ira creciente para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. No se había enterado de nada en esos días…

—Perdona —intervino otra muchacha, algo más atrás—, no queríamos incomodarte, solo preguntamos porque nos da mucha curiosidad.

—No sé de dónde sacaron eso, pero es mentira. Mit… _Mitsui-san_ —se corrigió antes de usar aquel apodo que el muchacho odiaba— y yo somos amigos. Lo conocí antes de venir a Shohoku. ¿Quién está esparciendo un rumor tan absurdo?

—Ni idea, empezó a comentarse cuando todavía estábamos con el festival cultural.

«Ah». La bilis le subió a la garganta. Seguro que la habían visto abrazándolo cuando ocurrió lo de Katsumi…

—Nanami-chan, nosotras te creemos —dijo la que desde un principio no parecía estar de acuerdo con el interrogatorio.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —No sabía cómo responder a eso.

Pero le daba igual. Si le creían o no, lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna importancia, ella sabía la verdad y solo eso importaba… o eso creía hasta que, algunos días más tarde, se acercó al gimnasio para animar las prácticas con algunas porras que había inventado en su tiempo libre. La ausencia de Ayako se hacía sentir con todo su peso, también la de Miyagi, por eso y porque así recordaba sus mejores tiempos como mánager en la secundaria se esforzaba el triple por meter mucho ruido y que todos practicaran con el mejor de los ánimos.

Saludó a todo el mundo igual que siempre. Yohei y los demás miembros del Ejército extendieron una mano hacia arriba para responder a su graciosa reverencia, Mitsui gruñó un «hola, enana» como siempre que la veía, pero Hanamichi la miró y luego dio vuelta la cara hacia el lado contrario. Se veía claramente ofendido; tenía las mejillas infladas como un bebé enfurruñado, expresión que le quedaba muy graciosa en ese cuerpo tan largo e intimidante.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó, buscando encontrar su mirada por medio de saltar a su alrededor.

Hanamichi siguió evitándola como pudo, claro que muy pronto explotó pues no era capaz de refrenarse cuando algo estaba atravesándole la garganta.

—¿No tienes _nada_ que contarme? —espetó apenas abriendo la boca.

A ella se le formó una especie de «v» en la frente, de tanto que arrugaba las cejas.

—¿Algo como qué? Oh, bueno… tendré que repetir el último examen de álgebra, creí que había entendido, pero no fue así —explicó, notoriamente compungida.

—Eso no. —Meneó la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

—Eh… —Se estrujaba los sesos pensando qué lo tendría así de molesto—. ¿Se me olvidó tu cumpleaños?

—Fue en mayo.

—Mamá intentó hacer lasaña el otro día, pero le quedó fatal y tuve dolor de estómago toda la tarde.

—¡No trates de darme largas! —explotó levantando ambos brazos para aletear frenéticamente—. Tú y Mit-chi, ¿cuándo carajos pensabas decírmelo?

A la distancia, Yohei se llevó una mano al rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba ver a Hanamichi portándose así. Le había dicho muchas veces que seguramente solo eran rumores, pero el joven hizo oídos sordos de su opinión y se quedó con la idea clavada en la cabeza de que ella había preferido no decirle nada en vez de comentárselo, como era su deber. Esa era la opinión del pelirrojo, y cuando algo se le metía así en la sesera, no existía poder humano capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión excepto Yohei, pero muchas veces, ni siquiera él lo lograba. Y esta era una de _esas_ veces.

Mitsui, desde su posición, estaba casi echando espuma por la boca. Dejó lo que hacía para acercase a ellos dando zancadas.

Y Nanami pareció haber despertado su energía espiritual con aquel desafortunado comentario, pues todo su cuerpo daba la impresión de haberse rodeado con un aura oscura, silenciosamente colérica. Tras mirar a su amigo con odio por algunos segundos, dio un paso hacia él y lo sacudió cogiendo su camiseta por la parte que le cubría el estómago.

—¡Eres tonto! —exclamó zamarreándolo—. ¿Vas a creerte esos ridículos rumores antes de preguntarme si son verdad? ¡Tonto!

—¡No soy tonto!

—¡Sí, eres tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

Podrían haberse pasado una tarde entera intercambiando frases como aquellas, pues ambos —especialmente Nanami— podían actuar de manera muy infantil, y gracias a Mitsui aquel pimpón se acabó de golpe cuando decidió imponerse con un solo grito:

—¡Ya déjense de joder! Vas a dar cien vueltas a la puta cancha por venir con esas mierdas absurdas, Sakuragi. —La cicatriz de su barbilla apenas y se movió mientras pronunciaba esas palabras de la rabia que tenía—. ¡Y ustedes! ¿Qué diablos están viendo? ¡Sigan entrenando! —gritó a los demás miembros del equipo que habían detenido sus movimientos para presenciar el espectáculo; todos menos Rukawa, por supuesto.

Solo en ese momento, Sakuragi reculó en sus conclusiones. Miró a Nanami, luego a Mitsui, otra vez a Nanami, y terminó revolviéndose los cabellos carmesíes como si estuviese quitándose algo de entre ellos.

—¿Te gusta Mit-chi sí o no? —gritó señalando al objeto de la discordia con el índice.

La niña bufó audiblemente.

—¿Cómo me va a gustar? ¡Es muy viejo para mí! —se defendió hablando con hastío.

—¡Pero desde que lo conociste lo miras con ojos de cachorro huérfano!

—¡Porque es lindo! —balbuceó, más por costumbre que otra cosa.

—¡Entonces, sí te gusta!

—¡No para salir con él, ya te dije que es muy viejo! —Empezó a picar a Hanamichi en el estómago con la punta del dedo—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Sabes muy bien que somos amigos!

—No hagan como si no estuviera aquí… —murmuró Mitsui, otra vez a punto de perder la paciencia.

Nanami estaba tan enojada que muy pronto empezó a lagrimear sin control. Tenía los puños apretados, pero se veía muy graciosa porque toda esa rabia contenida en un pequeño y tierno cuerpo le quitaba mucha seriedad. Hanamichi, sin embargo, comprendió que Yohei tuvo razón todo ese tiempo… aunque muy tarde para retirar sus palabras. Ella lanzó un agudo grito de pura frustración.

—¡Estoy furiosa contigo, tonto! ¡Ojalá que… que… se te pudra la cena de hoy! —Era malísima para desearle el mal a alguien más, por muy enrabietada que se encontrara—. ¡Y ve a bañarte, apestas! —espetó finalmente, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta del gimnasio.

Hanamichi se quedó a cuadros. No supo qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, porque la rabieta de Nanami había conseguido desbaratar su propio enojo.

* * *

[1] Un kunai es una herramienta japonesa del período Sengoku, fuertemente asociado en la cultura popular con el ninjutsu y sus adeptos.

.

.

**¡Hoy tenemos escena bonus! e.e jajajaja, sigan leyendo y la encontrarán. Me reí mucho escribiéndola XD**

**Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!**

**Tengo dos cuentas en redes sociales, no olviden seguirme :D**  
**Facebook: stacyadlerfiction**  
**Instagram: stacy_adler_ff**  
**Allí estaré subiendo las ilustraciones que el maravilloso Salvamakoto (autor de la portada) haga para este fic, ya que el pairing **_**Fuhei**_** (XD) prácticamente no existe en internet. También incluiré imágenes HanaMi (bautizado por Saturnine Evenflow, la presidenta oficial del ship y del fanclub de Nanami XD).**

**Amor y felicidad para todos.**

**Stacy Adler.**

**.**

**.**

Bonus:

Algunas semanas atrás, durante un entrenamiento del equipo poco después de regresar de vacaciones de verano, un enorme banderín apareció frente a los ojos del equipo. Todos se quedaron observándolo embobados, y cuando Mitsui arribó al gimnasio, se acercó a ellos para preguntarles qué tanto estaban mirando. Allí fue cuando por fin lo vio, y mientras lo analizaba, ladeó la cabeza. Se le hacía conocido, pero algo en él no le calzaba…

Buscando en los alrededores encontró a la culpable: Nanami. La pequeña, irritante y adorable Nanami Tsubasa había colgado aquel banderín en una pared, y no contenta con eso, también se vistió de conejo igual que en las nacionales, portando dos plumeros redondos con los que hacía piruetas bastante torpes.

—¡Él es Mit-chi, un ganador! ¡Su presencia causa estupor! —canturreó celebrando su arribo al gimnasio—. ¡Dame una eme! ¡Dame una i! ¡Dame una te…!

Mitsui se tapó ambos oídos con las palmas de las manos para no escuchar más sus porras, y también, para evitar estrangular al sujeto más próximo a su posición. Fue en ese minuto que pudo identificar qué diferenciaba ese banderín del que Norio y sus amigos le hicieron el año pasado… y casi le dio un soponcio.

—¡¿Qué es esa mierda, Nanami?! —bramó como un toro. Su dedo acusador apuntaba al objeto de la discordia como si fuera un manifiesto rubricado por el mismísimo satán.

—¡Lo hice para ti! —Estaba orgullosa de su obra, y se notaba a leguas—. Supe que tus amigos el año pasado tenían uno, pero como ya no están aquí, debes echarlos de menos, ¿no? —Parecía que se le iba a romper la cara de tanto que sonreía.

A Mitsui también, pero no por sonreír —que no lo hacía—, sino porque apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que todos esperaban escuchar un «crack» en cualquier minuto.

—Ese puto cartel decía «Mitsui en llamas». ¡En llamas!, ¿viste lo que dice el tuyo? —gritó dándole golpes a la tela del banderín.

El motivo de su enojo saltaba a la vista, pues el confeccionado por Nanami difería del anterior justamente en ese punto al rezar con chillonas letras carmesí lo siguiente: «Mitsui, hombre ardiente».

Esas palabras daban vueltas por la cabeza del muchacho como una pesadilla, repitiéndose una y otra vez… «Hombre ardiente, hombre ardiente». Hombre ardiente.

_¡Hombre ardiente!_

Nanami se agarró la cara como si fuese la protagonista del cuadro «El grito», luego dirigió su mirada a Yohei, que estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado en un extraño silencio contenido, como si estuviera a punto de soltar la respiración de golpe…

—¡Tú! —La niña lo agarró de un brazo para zarandearlo—. ¡Yokkun, me mentiste! —le acusó, mientras el aludido terminó en el suelo partiéndose el lomo de risa.

Esa broma había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.


End file.
